Gravity
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: The more they fought to stay away from each other the more they seemed unable to be apart. Pure gravity seemed to always pull them back together. And this would forever be their greatest weakness. Set somewhere after Season 3, Episode 14 - Dangerous Liaisons
1. Pilot

_**The more they fought to stay away from each other the more they seemed unable to be apart.  
>Pure gravity seemed to always pull them back together.<br>And this would forever be their greatest weakness.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is just <em>all <em>kinds of wrong..." Caroline said to herself as she turned her car engine off and narrowed her eyes clenching her teeth together as the entire scene unfolded slowly in front of her baby blue eyes.  
>Klaus dropping off his two siblings at school. <em>Her <em>school.

Ever since that one night in the woods when they were all forced to join forces to defeat Esther that things had shifted completely.  
>Now the gang was forced to share the same town with the remaining four Original siblings that decided to stay in town waiting for the matriarch to return and finish what she started which would be fine with Caroline if it wasn't for the small detail that her best friend Bonnie was now a target of the old wench as well for helping Klaus.<p>

The Originals now also lived under constant threat, hence the almost sweet image.  
>The big brother was worried about Rebekah and Kol, that's why he was dropping and picking them off as often as he could.<p>

Caroline took a deep breath and got out of her car, she slammed the door a little too harsh as she tried to ignore the dirty blonde-haired man at the wheel, she would not let him get to her, not today; she assured herself as she rose her head high, shook her soft curls and walked towards the front door not giving him the satisfaction of meeting his piercing blue eyes.  
>Klaus smiled and shook his head a little; did she really believe that he didn't catch every side look that she so desperately tried <em>not <em>to cast his way?

"Thank you for the ride Nik, see you later." Rebekah said with a smile, bringing him back to his car.  
>"Yes… thank you for dropping us at school every morning like we were five." Kol scoffed.<p>

"Try not to kill anyone today baby brother." Klaus said and drove away with his characteristic smile.  
>Kol pushed the cool black shades closer to his eyes, in a desperate attempt to shield from all these idiotic humans.<p>

"You know… you could try to be nice to Nik sometimes. He keeps making all these huge sacrifices for us and you keep scolding and lashing out like the little brat that everyone assumes that I am."  
>Kol stood before the stairs looking at his sister that was waving at some random girls that passed them. "Are you serious?"<p>

Rebekah's smile faded a little. "Why are you always so negative? You either act like you are on drugs or go after Nik every chance you get."  
>Kol closed his eyes and tried to organize some sort of speech inside his mind. "I am stuck in bloody high-school in bloody Mystic Falls. I am not a least interested in these pathetic little lives that you so desperately want to connect to. I am <em>not<em> you. I am _not_ a bloody teenager. You and Nik should stop treating me like one."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Lord, you are such a drama queen Kol! We didn't get any of this." she made an erratic circle with her hand. "Elijah was right, we need to see this as an experiment, something that none of us had; a chance of a somehow normal life. We should enjoy being a teenager as you so bloody look down on because our time to be a bloody teenager was stolen from us." she finished annoyed.

"Elijah, Nik, _you;_ all of you in fact are pathetic and if Nik hadn't threatened to dagger me again unless I did this, you can bet your sweet behind that I would be long gone by now."  
>"Do you really want so desperately to leave us? To leave me?"<p>

Kol wavered with the sadness in Rebekah's voice. "It's… not that." he quickly reacted.  
>Rebekah looked down on her beautiful black boots. "You are all so eager to move on and get away from me. Nik is the only one that never truly left me, or us. He is the only one that always wanted for us to live as a family." She said feeling stupid tears arriving to her eyes.<p>

"Bekah…" Kol stroked her arm gently. "I'm sorry love… I guess I'm just having a really bad day. I will never leave you. You know that." he smiled at her in that carefree way of his.  
>Rebekah's smile returned to her beautiful face, she knew it was a lie but sometimes she needed her brothers to lie to her.<br>She needed to feel the warmth of it, so she could forget that both her parents wanted her dead.

"Come on, we will be late." Kol said and stroked her cheek gently.

* * *

><p>Caroline pushed herself through the halls feeling like this was going to be just one of those days; she could feel it in her bones.<br>"Morning Care."

She heard Matt's voice and she immediately lightened up, maybe this day would be a little better after all. She turned to find Matt smiling; yes, this was definitely a cheer up device. "Good morning Donovan, how are you this morning?" she asked politely which made Matt laugh.

"Okay I guess..."  
>Caroline smiled and nudged his shoulder slightly. "So how was your date?"<p>

Matt seemed a little uncomfortable at first; this was his ex asking about him and another girl but then again, she was one of his closest friends. "It was ok, I'm still getting to know her."  
>"When will I know her name?"<p>

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Care… I don't think you know her."  
>Caroline raised her perfect eyebrow. "I know everyone in this town Matt."<p>

Matt smiled and raised a finger to the sound of his saving bell; Caroline frowned but followed him to fought the urge to gag as she saw Kol and Rebekah sharing a table just two tables before the one she usually shared with Matt.  
>The class was monotonous as always; lately it was hard to find school interesting and motivating, sure she still loved the human side of her life but she also had too much going on inside her head, too many doubts and questions about her new vampire aspect.<p>

She shook her head from the turmoil that consumed her and tried to focus on the open frog that Matt so happily explored on their table. The image of Matt giggling as a little boy when one of the other guys begged to be excused feeling noxious made her smile.  
>Then something else caught her attention, the two siblings from hell were talking, whispering actually and she would be happy to ignore them but they were talking about romantic dates and that sounded intriguing.<p>

_"How was your date Bekah?"  
>"None of your business Kol." <em>

_"You came home rather early, I expected a smooth morning return." _  
><em>"Leave me alone Kol." <em>

_"Does Nik know?"_  
><em>"Know what?"<em>

_"That you are dating the Quarterback."_

Caroline froze in her seat, the conversation finally answering all her suspicions for the last week, she squeezed the pen in her hand and felt the ink pop out as the stupid thing broke into pieces.  
>Her eyes drilling Matt that looked at her now completely confused. "What?"<p>

"Seriously?" she asked still holding the stupid pen.  
>"What? What is it Care?" He looked as perplexed as he felt.<p>

"R-e-b-e-k-a-h." she spelled with absolute hate for each letter.  
>Matt's mouth fell open and without thinking he looked behind his shoulder, meeting Rebekah's questioning eyes. He returned his eyes to Caroline that cleaned her hand with determination. "Care… I… it just happened. We didn't plan any of it."<p>

"When were you planning on telling me?" she demanded unwilling to leave her eyes from her painted hand.  
>"I don't know… we just started talking at The Grill and then things just evolved. I guess I was waiting for the right time, the thing with your father and all, you've had some really bad weeks Care." he tried to explain somehow.<p>

Caroline nodded without saying a word; she needed time to let this entire thing sink in.  
>Rebekah Mikaelson was dating Matt Donovan. Just another wonderful mess; to add to all that crap up there already.<p>

Matt looked at Rebekah again and smiled awkwardly as she smiled back. "I really like her Care…" Matt said knowing that Rebekah was listening to every word but it wasn't anything that he hadn't already told her, so he really didn't mind.  
>Caroline decided to say nothing and just stared at the watch hopping this day would finally end.<p>

_"Nawww he is in love! And by the looks of it, so are you little sister."  
>"Shut up you idiot! And yes, Nik knows about it so don't bother rushing home to tell him."<br>__"Whatever you wish darling."_

* * *

><p>The hours slowly went by and not even lunch with Elena and Bonnie seemed to ease her mind today. God, she was going slowly insane, minute by excruciating minute.<br>Finally she had enough, she turned on her heels instead of going to History, facing the recently turned vampire Alaric was too much to handle today; she was fed up with all the changes in her life, everything was changing and she hated it.

She tried not to flash over to her car but walked rather fast nonetheless, she dropped her bag inside but didn't get in, she didn't felt like being constricted into a small space, her eyes desperately looked for a way out, she found the woods and took in a deep breath trying to steady her non beating heart.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was running through the woods then flashing in her supernatural speed. When she felt like she was as far away as possible from her school, she stopped and dropped to her knees.  
>She couldn't breathe; something was suffocating her, gripping at her throat making it impossible to breathe. Oh God, what was happening to her?<p>

Her mind was racing with all these thoughts, so many things went through it, all these doubts and questions surging again. She grabbed her head moaning, if she was still human she would be throwing up by now. But she wasn't and yet she felt nauseated, dizzy and felt tears come to her eyes and for a moment she thought she was actually going to pass out.  
>This was too much, she couldn't handle all of this alone, the very weight of the world falling over her like a blanket, a dark sinister and heavy blanket.<p>

No one understood her, _cared enough _to understand her.  
>Talking about these new insecurities would just come across as her own desperate attempt to demand attention and she wasn't that Caroline anymore, she was not girly little Caroline anymore; no, she was strong and… <em>full of light.<em>

His words echoed in her mind and she let out a sharp breath. Why was she going back to that damn night? She felt a violent sob go through her body.  
>Because it haunted her.<p>

The way he said it, the honesty behind his words had hit her stronger than she would ever admit and as the tears streamed down her face she brought her knees closer, lacing her arms around them, resting her head and finally allowing all the thoughts that had been stored up there to come forward.  
>She cried and felt as alone and lost as she had ever felt.<p>

Her head was spinning again, a wave of cold covered her from head to toe. "Oh God…" She moaned loudly. "Make it stop…" she sniffled now feeling like she couldn't take it anymore.  
>And just like that, it did, it all stopped.<p>

She felt warmth and it took her a second to realize that two very strong arms were being wrapped around her and she opened her eyes slowly to face a white cotton shirt.  
>She didn't have to look up to see who it was, she just knew.<p>

She felt his steady breath against her hair and instead of struggling away from his embrace, she gave in; she shifted her weight and sat on the muddy ground, leaning against his chest and holding on to his arm as if her very own existence depended on this.  
>She expected him to flinch somehow but he was Klaus, nothing surprised Klaus unless he wanted.<p>

She couldn't tell how long they sat like this in the middle of the woods, only that her head had stopped spinning, she didn't feel nauseated anymore, she felt safe.  
>Everything was quiet; she couldn't hear her mind any longer.<p>

But she heard the animals in the woods far away, then she heard water somewhere and her head started spinning again. "Jesus Christ…" she moaned. "Here we go again..."  
>"Just breathe." He finally spoke and the sound of his whispered voice made her shiver.<p>

He stroked her back gently with his other hand while she tightened her grip around the one that was laced around her waist. "Breathe Caroline…" he whispered and she smiled, she liked how he was one of the few that used her full name but she hated the way he did so.  
>She hated it a lot.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" She finally gained the courage to ask, shivering again when she heard his soft chuckle.  
>"When was the last time you fed Caroline?"<br>There it was, her full name on his lips again.

"I had a blood bag before School, like always."  
>"When was the last time you fed off something <em>living<em>?" he gently asked in his stupid accent.  
>Oh how she hated it.<p>

Caroline gulped down, was all this coming from a stupid blood withdrawal? "I… can't remember… I haven't hunted in a while."  
>"You are weak, you need to feed. You are too young to start the idiotic <em>Salvatore<em> diet."

Caroline bit her lip, not sure if she was upset that he had mention how young she was or the way he had spat out the word Salvatore.  
>"That's why I feel sick?" It was a dumb question but honestly she hadn't felt that much at peace like she did in this moment and she wanted to be selfish and just stay like this a little more, even if it meant being held by the big bad Hybrid.<p>

Klaus smiled and went along with her game; having Caroline in his arms was a burden he could bloody well endure for the rest of eternity. "Your body is just getting used to the new sensations. Everything is overwhelming right now and the less you feed properly, the more vulnerable you will get to everything surrounding you."

For a moment she expected him to use the word _young_ again but instead he rested his chin on the top of her head and whispered in that sweet velvet voice of his. "Close your eyes Caroline, focus on my breathing, shut everything out; all the sounds, the thoughts, everything. Focus only on my breathing sweetheart."

As soon as she did so, it was like magic, everything disappeared.  
>Vanished.<br>And she was in control again.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Breathe in and breathe out - _Matt Kearney_


	2. I wanted to see you

Caroline closed the door of her car and sighed, another day at school. She looked at all the happy familiar faces and felt a little sting in her heart; she used to be like them, no worries, just all fun and games but now she was different, she would never be like them again.  
>She felt that awful dark wave come over her again, she missed being the careless cheerleader.<p>

Her mind flew to the games, the practice and Tyler showed up in her thoughts. A sad smile crossed her face; she missed Tyler, if only he would just call her, just to let her know how he was.  
>"Ok, enough with the self-pity Caroline!" she rose her chin up, this would be a great day and she would have fun today.<p>

As she started walking she saw the black shiny car arrive, of course. God, he seemed to do it on purpose; did he spy on her so he would know exactly at what time she arrived at school every single day?  
>Annoying and creepy mister, a part of her brain shouted but still her gaze slowly searched for him, she didn't really know what she was doing, it had been a week already since that afternoon in the woods and she had managed to avoid him. Staying inside her car until he left or finding someone to talk to so that she would look distracted but today was different, she felt the urge to look at him.<p>

Klaus was laughing at something that Rebekah was saying and his eyes rested on Caroline, she felt as if air was being taken away from her body and ordered her legs to move, she looked away but not before letting a small honest smile cross her lips. Klaus was the worst enemy they had faced to date, he had done awful, bad things to all of them but she couldn't help the way he always made her smile without even saying a word.  
>"Bad, bad Caroline." she murmured and went inside the building.<p>

* * *

><p>The day went by as usual but she had a smile throughout the day, she managed to keep her smile and felt as if she had achieved her purpose for today; things were going to be better, she assured herself again.<p>

After school she went hunting with Stefan, Klaus was right; feeding off living things was keeping her overwhelming feelings under control.  
>Urgh, she hated admitting that he was right.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Caroline I'm going to work, see you tomorrow hunnie." <em>Liz said from the front door.  
>"Bye Mom, I love you." She replied from the bathtub. "Ummm…" she moaned as the hot water covered her body, this was just what she needed.<p>

She lost track of the hours, she just enjoyed being there, in her little world until she heard a noise; someone was inside her home. With a swift lift, she rose from the tub and wrapped a towel around herself, she grabbed the first thing she found and stepped outside her bathroom looking fierce and ready to attack.

She expected anything but the chuckle that came from her bed. Caroline was taken aback when she found Klaus sitting casually on the edge of her bed, amused with the image.  
>Caroline dripping wet, a towel wrapped around her body with a silly bottle of shampoo on her hand.<p>

"Were you planning on killing someone with that?" he softly asked with a huge grin.  
>"I… no… it was the first thing that I… what… what are you doing here?" she finally managed to ask.<p>

Klaus rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Caroline with a hint of a smile and those piercing eyes that somehow caught all of her even if he wasn't sitting upright.  
>She made a mental note of how she hated when he did that, when he looked at someone like this, without giving everything he could and yet giving more than anyone was ready to handle.<p>

"We found Finn." he simply said.  
>The words threw her off-balance, the mighty Klaus had sneaked into her room to tell her that he had found his moronic brother? She almost felt disappointed, not even sure why.<p>

"Seriously? You broke into my home to tell me this?"  
>"Well…" Klaus' smile became a little bigger and to the side of his mouth.<p>

Another mental note of the things she hated about him.  
>"… I wasn't expecting the view sweetheart. I might have to come around more often from now on."<p>

A blush covered her cheeks as she realized a single towel was preventing her from being completely naked in front of Klaus. She dropped the bottle and returned inside the bathroom to change into some Jeans and a rather large shirt.

"So you found Finn and you came here, why? You want me to throw him a welcome party?" She asked from the bathroom while she tried to fix her hair.  
>What are you doing Caroline? Mortal enemy in there, you do not want to look pretty for him<em>.<br>_She shook her head battling her thoughts.

"Elijah found him in New Orleans. No signs of Esther though." he said calmly.  
>Caroline leaned against her door frame and crossed her arms. "Your <em>mother <em>is not my problem."

Klaus smiled amused, the little defying tone in her voice didn't quite go unnoticed. "Elijah says that _Esther _has plans to come after us all."  
>"I don't mean to sound insensitive, by all means, but I couldn't care less if she kills every last one of you."<p>

"Fair enough love but she is coming after everyone involved in that fight. Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. The brave little witch that helped us break the spell."  
>"She didn't have much choice, your <em>mother <em>would have drained her dead while channeling her for enough power to kill you and your siblings."

Klaus was serious for a moment. "I need you to tell Bonnie that we have to meet. We have to come up with a plan to kill my _mother _for good. One that doesn't involve her coming back from hell to kill my family yet again."  
>Caroline gulped down; here was the Klaus that she feared the most, the one willing to kill everyone in order to keep his family safe. "You can tell her yourself." she spat out a little harsher than she intended. This talk was ridiculous, had he really come here just for this?<p>

Klaus stood up from the bed and was in front of her in a flash. "Why aren't you afraid of me Caroline?"  
>She let out a gasp; he was inches away from her, she tried not to look at his lips or his piercing eyes but she couldn't deny the effect that her full name with his accent had on her. "Do you want me to be afraid of you?" she asked almost in a whisper; damn, she meant to sound brave not vulnerable.<p>

Klaus smiled again and raised his hand, he gently touched her cheek and she wanted to flinch but instead she stopped breathing all together. "I don't think anyone can ever tell you what to do Caroline and that's what I fancy in you."  
>Caroline rolled her eyes and looked away but he cupped her chin so he would capture her attention again. "You are a lot stronger than you believe sweetheart."<p>

"Right, I was mighty strong last week sobbing in your arms..." she huffed trying to ignore how good it sounded saying _in your arms_.  
>He stroked her chin gently and then he was gone, she blinked and he was by her door. "You trusted me, that I wouldn't hurt you and that was the bravest and strongest I have ever seen from anyone in a thousand years."<p>

* * *

><p>The words lingered with her way after he was gone; she couldn't get them out of her head, just like everything he told her when no one was around them.<br>"Caroline... what are you doing?" she asked clueless into the darkness of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning she waited leaning against her car for them, they were on time like always.<br>She took a deep breath and walked by them as close as possible and then tried to be as casual as she could. "Good morning." she said without stopping.

Rebekah looked at Kol and then at Klaus. "Was that Caroline being nice?"  
>Kol looked as confused as her but Klaus just had a stupid grin in his face and played with the key dangling next to the wheel.<p>

"For the love of God, you are the one that should be attending High School, you are acting like a teenager." Kol huffed.  
>"Kol is right you know? Shouldn't you be mad at her for almost getting us all killed when she lured you out of The Grill?" Rebekah asked closing the door of the car.<p>

Klaus smiled and looked at his siblings. "Let bygones be bygones… she had her reasons as I have mine."  
>Kol chuckled. "In Nik's dialect that means,<em> she's hot and I'm infatuated like a little school boy<em>."

Rebekah smiled but said nothing, she had a bit of a situation to handle at the moment as well, on the infatuation department.  
>"You are too fast to judge others brother, maybe one day we'll have this same conversation and we'll see who the true teenager is." Klaus said with a knowing smile.<p>

"It's all right brother, enjoy the baby vampire, I'm sure she'll soon dagger your heart like you so fondly do to others." Kol dropped with a twisted smile of his own and adjusted his sunglasses before leaving Rebekah and Klaus behind.

Rebekah turned to Klaus. "Nik…"  
>Klaus raised his hand to stop her. "Have a good day little sister."<p>

Rebekah sighed and watched as her brother left. "Kol you are such a prick sometimes..." she ranted and went after him.

* * *

><p>"Can you all just get into groups please?" The French teacher asked turning to write something on the board.<br>Caroline looked at Bonnie and smiled, this was always easy.

"Groups of four please." the old woman said.  
>The girls rolled their eyes, nothing was ever easy in their lives. They looked around and spotted Matt, relief soon faded when Rebekah and Kol joined him.<p>

"Go on girls, you are the only ones left, join Matt and Rebekah." the teacher urged them and Caroline pondered the possibility of compelling the old teacher but Bonnie was already moving her chair.  
>The first 10 minutes were beyond awkward with a massive silence until Caroline spoke. "Aren't you like fluent in any language and all that? The least you could do was help us out here."<p>

Kol chuckled and kept his hard work for the day, watching the women' volleyball team practice outside. Caroline found it such a cliche but fine, he wasn't going to be of any help; she looked at Matt and sighed deeply, he was whispering silly stuff in Rebekah's ear and she was just melting like snow under the sun. Useless.  
>She finally turned to Bonnie. "Might as well keep our mini group since we are the only ones doing the real work here."<p>

Bonnie smiled at her friend and started playing with her pen. "So what did you want to tell me?"  
>Caroline's eyes went wide open. "Nothing… it's not important. It can wait."<p>

But Bonnie insisted. "This is a silly assignment and no one is going to do anything good, Mrs Tanner will be asleep on her desk soon enough and French is boring so you might as well just tell me."  
>"I'll tell you later Bon…"<p>

"Later you will be hunting with Stefan." Bonnie whispered.  
>Caroline tried to make her friend understand without words but this was turning out to be a real challenge today.<p>

"If you are going to tell your witch friend that you are in love with Nik, don't worry; it's not a secret anymore, you can stop working so hard to tell her to shut up with your eyes." Kol said still looking outside.  
>"Oh shut up." Caroline huffed. "Klaus came to see me last night, asking for your help." she said looking at Bonnie. There, happy?<p>

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "He came to your house? At night?"  
>Suddenly all eyes were on her, except Kol's. "Yes…" she licked her lips. "He wants our help again, Elijah found Finn…"<p>

Rebekah leaned over the table and Kol finally left the bouncing girls outside focusing on the baby vampire.  
>"I assume you knew about this." Caroline asked afraid that she might have jeopardized Klaus' little trust in her.<p>

"I knew there was something going on. I heard Nik talk to Elijah on the phone the other day but he quickly left the house before I could make anything out of it." Rebekah said.  
>Kol tapped his long finger on the table. "Was our mother with him?"<p>

Caroline bit her lip. "Maybe you should ask Klaus for the details, I'm on the need to know basis here. All he wanted was to schedule a meeting with Bonnie."  
>Kol returned his attention outside while Rebekah stared at Caroline. "Is that why you were nice to us this morning?"<p>

"I wasn't nice, I said good morning."  
>"You know, my brother might be pathetic enough to still chase after you but I don't like you. And I do not forgive lightly either. Betray him again and I will take you down myself."<p>

Caroline clenched her teeth together. God, annoying little thing; she felt the urge to smash her head down on the table.  
>"Okay girls… calm down, both of you. This isn't the place for an epic throw down." Matt said smiling at his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend. The situation he always seemed to find himself in the middle of.<p>

Caroline finally had enough; she needed some serious space between her and the slut vampire.  
>She picked her bag and left the classroom behind, leaving a lot of students staring at her, she didn't bother with Mrs Tanner; she could hear her snoring already.<p>

She walked to her car fuming, why did she let Rebekah get to her so much or Kol? For Christ sake, and Klaus? This family was driving her up the walls.  
>She drove aimlessly until she reached town, she stopped by The Grill and decided to go compel the bartender for some really strong scotch.<p>

It didn't take her long, a flirty smile and a little hair tossing and she had the entire bottle to herself without even using her vampire abilities. She chose the last table in the back for privacy and started pouring the beverage.  
>"It's not even 4 in the afternoon, I'm thoroughly impressed Caroline."<p>

The voice shook her entire body but she decided to blame the anger that she had nurtured since she left School. "Seriously? You are like the plague, everywhere I turn, there's one of you there."  
>Klaus smiled and slid effortlessly into the seat in front of her. "Maybe you were looking for me and just won't admit it."<p>

"Right... News Flash Klaus, I'm tired of your family. Of y_ou_ in particular." She pointed her index at him, empty shot glass in her hand and all.  
>"What have I done now Caroline?" he asked softly and she cursed him inside.<p>

"Why did you come by my house last night?"  
>Klaus leaned over the table, reaching for the glass in her hand and pouring a drink inside, he drank it in one swift move and smiled at Caroline. "I wanted to see you." he said without looking at her.<p>

Caroline felt a little dizzy, was the scotch working already?  
>"Your turn." he said and she noticed a full glass of Scotch in front of her.<p>

"To what?" she asked returning her eyes to him only to find those blue eyes sparkling at her.  
>"Why did you wait for me this morning?"<p>

Caroline felt her cheeks turn into a slight shade of red, she shot the Scotch down her throat and ignored the way it burnt. "I wanted to see you." she confessed.  
>Klaus smiled widely and stood up.<p>

She was confused. "Wait, where are you going?"  
>"Rebekah and Kol are waiting for me but perhaps I can swing by your house later if you want me to..." he lowered his chin piercing her with his eyes.<p>

"No." Caroline said determined.  
>Klaus' smile didn't fade, it only turned mischievous. "I'll see you tomorrow at School then, Goodnight sweetheart."<p>

Caroline looked after him as he left without even glancing once back, she bit her lip hard.  
>Had she just admitted to something here? Something she wasn't even ready to deal with?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

All I need – _Radiohead_**  
><strong>


	3. Focus on my breathing

"Hello? Earth to Caroline?" Bonnie waved her hand in front of her friend laughing.  
>"Ummm... what?" the blonde one asked slowly.<p>

"Where are you? I've talked for the last 20 minutes and you are just somewhere else."  
>"Don't be silly Bonnie, I'm right here."<p>

Bonnie placed her hand on her hip trying to make a statement which made Caroline smile.  
>"What were we talking about?"<p>

"_I _was saying that after I met with Klaus I searched my Gran's library and I might have found something there that can help us."  
>"How was the meeting by the way? I'm still not over the fact that you were stubborn enough to go alone." Caroline gave her a look behind her sunglasses.<p>

"I've learned by now that he is not going to hurt any of us, at least not until we kill his mother. For the time being, he needs us and he needs Elena alive; so I made a deal with him."  
>Caroline raised an eyebrow. "A deal?"<p>

"Yes, he backs off for now and I'll find a way to send Esther back to... wherever she belongs."  
>"And you think he can be trusted with?"<p>

"Well we've made arrangements like this before and he has always kept his word, more or less; besides Elijah is coming back soon and I made a deal with him as well. That one I know that keeps his word."  
>Caroline leaned over the grass where they were sitting soaking up the sun. "My my Bon, haven't you been the busy little bee..."<p>

Bonnie smiled cheeky and leaned back next to her friend. "So have you. Klaus asked me to tell you that you both have a drinking game to finish."  
>"Urgh he can wait all he wants, it's not going to happen." Caroline said slowly making a point.<p>

"Anything you want to tell me?" Bonnie asked amused.  
>"About what? He came to The Grill the other day and we had a drink. It wasn't a big deal."<p>

"Care?"  
>"Yes?" she sighed.<p>

"You know that you can tell me anything." Bonnie softly said.  
>"There's nothing to say. We had a drink and that was it."<p>

"Okay." Bonnie simply said and looked away.  
>Caroline took her sunglasses off. "What?"<p>

"I said okay…" her friend smiled.  
>Caroline gave Bonnie a look and she smiled giving in to her friend, she did know her better than anyone. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. No judging."<p>

"Shouldn't you be freaking out and telling me not to do anything stupid instead?"  
>Bonnie shrugged. "Really? Elena chose Damon, Matt is dating Rebekah, you and Klaus have this weird thing going on… honestly Care? I might as well ask Kol on a date myself."<p>

"Well, he is extremely hot." Caroline said widening her eyes.  
>Both friends laughed enjoying the little <em>normal <em>moment for a change.

* * *

><p>"Go on Matt… why won't you come in? Just for a little while." Rebekah said making little circles on Matt's chest over his deep blue V shirt.<br>Matt looked at the huge manor in front of him. "As tempting as you are Beks, your huge rich mansion isn't."

Rebekah pouted.  
>"You are really cute Beks but it's better if I stay away." he said and kissed her pouty lips.<p>

Rebekah smiled but he knew she wasn't happy.  
>"Besides I have to go to work in a few."<p>

"There's a lot we can pull off... in _a few._" she purred.  
>Matt opened his mouth just considering it but he felt Rebekah stiffen for a second.<p>

"Hey Nik." she said slightly moving away from Matt.  
>"Aren't the love birds as adorable as sweet cotton." he said with a hint of a smile.<p>

Matt looked at the big brother approaching them and tried to read his body expression, he wasn't sure but he didn't seem hostile, though, this was Klaus. Matt reached out his hand to him and tried to look as brave as he strangely felt with Rebekah by his side.  
>"Hey man." he said adding a head nod to it.<p>

Klaus smirked but took his hand gently squeezing it, it was a firm grasp but not enough to hurt him and Matt felt Rebekah relax next to him. "How are you mate?"  
>"I'm great. I was just dropping Rebekah off."<p>

"I've invited him in but Matt is being utterly stubborn and refuses to go inside." Rebekah said cheerfully, enjoying the way things were flowing.  
>"Well love, you can't blame him, the last time he was here, Kol nearly broke his hand." Klaus said.<p>

"But now is different, everything is different." she stated fiercely.  
>Both men laughed at her tone and exchanged knowing looks.<p>

"I promise I'll go in some other day, now I really should go. My shift is about to start."  
>"We should throw a dinner party one of these nights, is that ok Nik?" she asked her brother excited.<p>

"Anything you wish love. Now if you'll excuse me." Klaus said and nodded at Matt leaving them behind.  
>"You really must go?" Rebekah asked returning to her pattern of little circles on his shirt.<p>

Matt tilted his head. "Yes, but I still have time for this…" he cupped Rebekah's face and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you really allowing this to go on?"<br>Klaus heard Kol ask but ignored him, going straight for a drink.

Kol was watching the couple outside exchanging kisses and love promises. "She's dating a human… no less; she at least could have chosen a vampire. I mean, it was the least she could do." he murmured more to himself as he realized Klaus was apparently not interested in his ramblings.  
>"Would you be happier if she was still sleeping around with Damon? At least that one outside treats her better, she's not just a piece of meat to him."<p>

"Fine." Kol sighed and sat on the couch with a loud noise.  
>Klaus shook his head. "You are sounding more and more like an old man with each day Kol. Maybe you should stop lurking at our sister and find a girl instead, the distraction would do you good."<p>

"What I need is to get out of this town, I'm getting cabin fever from Mystic Falls." he said with distinct disgust.  
>"Out of the question." Klaus said before gulping down his beverage.<p>

"You can't keep me here forever Nik." Kol glared at his brother.  
>"Watch me!" the older brother answered.<p>

"Are we going to stay here for eternity, you really want to trap me in this place forever? You might as well put me back into my coffin then."  
>Klaus dropped the glass in his hand with a loud noise and turned to face his younger brother. "Don't tempt me, I'm getting a bit annoyed with all the attitude."<p>

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not as keen to kiss your feet here like Bekah is. I don't want to be here and you are forcing me to live in hell. Do you have any idea how it feels to go to Mystic Falls High, _every _day?" he asked distressed.  
>"I can't afford to allow Rebekah alone in that place." Klaus answered sternly.<p>

"She's a bloody Original, we all are. We can't be killed and this is touching paranoia here Nik."  
>Klaus chuckled. "Yes, we are all invincible until our dear mother remembered one day to link us all together and tried to turn us all back into humans. And let's not forget the tree that could bring us all to our demise. She's a vampire but right now we are just as vulnerable as any other supernatural being in this forsaken town. But as long as we stick together we might actually have a chance."<p>

"Great, can't we just have a chance somewhere else?" Kol asked stretching his arms across the couch annoyed.  
>"Kol for God's sake! Bekah likes it here, she wants to settle in here for now. Live the idiotic human life, have a taste of it. Go to prom and all that..."<p>

Kol shrugged and opened his hands. "So?"  
>Klaus shook his head and turned his back on his brother walking to the door, he honestly couldn't do this anymore, they all kept reminding him how easy it was before, when they were in coffins, quiet and without all the annoying complains. "She wants to stay in Mystic Falls so I'm giving her this. I owe her this much." he said and left the house not wanting to confront Kol any longer but he knew this was just half the truth.<p>

He wanted to stay in Mystic Falls for now as well, he had no urge to leave, he was tired of running away, of constantly looking over his shoulder; they all were. Except Kol of course; the insolent petulant little brother.  
>While they stayed in this small town, they were in charge, who ever wanted to have a go at them would have to come to them, in his own ground, in his own terms and this gave him the up hand.<p>

No one would survive for as long as he had if not thinking like a soldier and sometimes he wished he didn't have to explain every single decision he made.  
>All this resistance from Kol was turning out exhausting for him and he craved for a drink, to finish what he had started back at home before being attacked by <em>Mr Know it all<em>.

* * *

><p>Klaus entered The Grill pretty much still having an invisible battle with his younger brother, he took the bottle he requested and chose a table on the far end of the pub; he wanted privacy.<br>As he poured the white precious liquid down to a shot glass he sensed a presence, someone was approaching the table and when she sat down in front of him he let out a loud sigh.

Not now Caroline. Please, not today.  
>He looked up and found her there with an annoyed look on her face and her arms folded across her chest. He decided to ignore how impossibly adorable she looked.<p>

"Can I help you sweetheart?" he asked without much fuss which surprised even him.  
>"I'm getting tired of you following me around. We should negotiate some sort of boundaries arrangement."<p>

This threw him into a loop, sometimes he had no idea what went on through that beautiful head of Caroline's. "I'm sure that would be fascinating but I'm not really in the mood sweetheart. You should go." he said looking at her serious.  
>He felt her mild shock as he pronounced the words, he knew he was being harsh but really, this wasn't a good day for Caroline to be around him. For no one actually but especially not her.<p>

Caroline moved slightly in her seat and he clenched his jaw; she would get up now, storm away and probably avoid him for the next few days. It was better this way anyway.  
>He drank quietly building up the resistance to let her go but she was Caroline and she never did what he expected.<p>

She flashed that perfect smile that made his chest ache and leaned over the table, when she spoke it sounded like music to him. She had the sweetest voice, the natural crispness in it threw him off-balance every time.  
>"I got your message; Bonnie says we have an unfinished drinking game?" she kept her smile.<p>

Klaus clenched the glass in his hand, by God; she never seemed to know when to give up. "Today isn't a good day to do this Caroline, it's not a good day to do anything." he simply said.  
>She frowned and then took the glass from him as quickly as her vampire abilities allowed her; she poured the beverage and took it all in one fast move. She choked a little which inevitably made him smile slightly.<p>

"Too late..." she whispered and he felt his entire body react to her.  
>His eyes wandered through her perfect blond curls that fell like waves over her shoulders, her intoxicating eyes, the magnificent features; everything about Caroline was exquisite but it wasn't her beauty that messed with him so much, it was the light that he always saw around her. She was really full of light and wonder.<p>

He wanted to hide in her warmth and light and forget all about his own pain and sorrow. He looked down from her and focused on some random spot on the table.  
>She was everything he was not and he was being foolish, a teenager like Kol had called him.<p>

Caroline shook him off his trance as she spoke again. "Why did you follow me here today?"  
>"I didn't Caroline, I had no idea you would be here." he confessed.<p>

She clasped her lips together for a second and then smiled again. "Okay… then why are you brooding in the corner drinking Vodka?"  
>Klaus tapped his fingers on the table, not helping his rage to return. "I don't have to explain myself. Especially not to you sweetheart." harshness coming out again, as once more someone demanded explanations from him.<p>

But Caroline didn't seem to mind as she poured herself another drink. "Then I have to drink; every time I ask you a question and you don't answer, I drink."  
>"Your game, your rules sweetheart but don't complain later." he simply said watching her serious.<p>

Caroline giggled and Klaus felt a fire rip through him, this was a really good time to get up and leave but something pulled him, chained him to this table and to her. Caroline was like gravity to him, the more he thought of pulling away, the more she pulled him into her.

"What was your biggest mistake in 1000 years?" she asked tilting her head slightly.  
>Klaus rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to play this stupid game so he watched Caroline drink the shot glass.<p>

She was already asking him why he saved her life, she was clearly on a mission but he wasn't planning on compromising tonight, he wouldn't lose control tonight.  
>Not tonight.<br>But she wasn't a quitter by all means and apparently a light weight when it came to drinking. She emptied half the bottle but he still refused to answer any of her piercing questions.

Finally she rested her head on her hand looking at him and whimpered. "You suck. You drive me insane. So so much. What do you want from me?"  
>Klaus felt the urge to hug her, he craved to hold her in his arms like he did that afternoon; it had been the most genuine moment between them. But then again all the moments he had with her were unique and genuine. Filled with honesty on his behalf.<p>

He sighed and finally gave in a little. "Caroline… I think it's time I take you home." he stood up and tried to help her but she shrugged his offer instantly.  
>"I'm fine; I can go home alone, thank you very much." she huffed slowly.<p>

Klaus took a deep breath and watched her steady herself as she went outside, the cool air hitting her hard; she took it all in as an attempt to sober up and he couldn't help but smile when she closed her eyes taking in the slight wind that Mystic Falls had tonight.  
>"You can't close yourself up forever." she said still with her eyes closed.<p>

Had she been building courage?  
>It hit him, all the drinking and the annoying questions and now as she stood there in the middle of the street with her eyes closed; she had been building up bravery all night.<p>

"You definitely drank too much sweetheart." he simply said and grabbed her arm gently to move her but again, she shrugged him off.  
>"No." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I told you that night that you don't connect to people and that's why you don't understand them but I do understand you. You have been alone all your life, it's all you have ever known, it's easier that way for you but you can't shut everyone out for the rest of… forever. When someone worries about you being broody in a corner alone, you should let them in."<p>

Klaus felt the sting in her words but said nothing. He didn't know what to tell her, she always said the most unpredictable things to him.  
>Caroline looked sad, her eyes seemed to glisten under the moon but why was she sad? Obviously it wouldn't be because of… <em>him<em>.  
>The thought alone seemed wrong, unnatural.<p>

"I can't do this..." She shook her head slightly. "How can I know you if you won't even try Klaus? This isn't the same as you making hybrids and forcing people to be around you. You can't force me and you know that."

Klaus gulped down, what was she even saying and what was he actually going to do about it? _Take a chance _he has asked her once but was he actually willing to do it himself?  
>With everything that would come from it? He didn't even know what that meant to be honest.<br>He watched as Caroline clicked her teeth together and his heart tightened inside his chest, she was about to cry and he hated that. He hated seeing her suffer more than anything, if he was sure of anything actually was that he couldn't bear the thought of Caroline ever being in pain.

She stroked her arms warming herself up a little. "Goodnight Klaus." she gently said and turned to leave.  
>He wanted to go after her, to do something but what? What could he do? Go against his nature. It was a simple answer but would he do it for her? Could he do it?<p>

Not tonight. He was ready to turn around, headed in the opposite direction when he noticed how she froze in her way, she was breathing heavy and he could feel her starting to shake a bit. "Caroline?" He asked softly. It was stronger than him, he couldn't win when it came to her; he already lost control when she sat with him earlier.

"Klaus... I..." she whispered but didn't finish her sentence, she bent down a little and it was all it took for him to flash over to her.  
>"What is it love?" he asked worried and gently laced an arm around her shoulders supporting her.<p>

Caroline moved her head looking at him and he noticed the black and red circle forming under her eyes, a strong scent of blood hitting him now; he noticed the kid that had fallen off his bike coming down on the other side of the street with his friend, he saw the gushing open wound on his knee and he looked back at Caroline that was fighting with herself not to fully turn.

"I'm too drunk, I can't stop it…" she said with her fangs slowly coming out.  
>Klaus turned her to him and laced his arms slowly around her as she buried her face in his shirt, her fangs touching at his necklaces. "I know love; you remember how it goes, focus on my breathing."<p>

Caroline wrapped her arms around him resting her hands on his broad back; she breathed with him and felt her fangs retract. "Thank you..." she whispered when she felt better, still with her head buried in his chest though.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now let's get you home before you feel the urge to eat every kid in town."  
>"Urgh you are so annoying Klaus." she said with a muffled voice against his chest.<p>

He chuckled and walked her home in silence but holding her in his arms the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Over – _Portished_


	4. Old Tales

Caroline stared at the ceiling of her room lost in last night. Klaus and his mixed signals, one minute he chased after her recklessly like a teenager, the next he was mean, harsh and so closed up that she could feel all the walls around him.  
>It was like going against the damn Great Wall of China.<p>

She sighed and played with her hair; even if she did somehow one day, in the next century or so, get through to him what was she actually going to do then? She couldn't deny that the man was ridiculously hot.  
>She closed her eyes remembering the way his arms felt so strong around her, his back was solid as a rock and God, his chest...<p>

Somehow she always seemed to find herself leaning against it and she had to admit it felt really good. Then she remembered the way his amazing scruffy stubble tickled her face, she felt heat come over her, before she could tell she was wondering how it might be to kiss him.  
>To have this scruff scratching her skin.<p>

"Get a grip Caroline..." she huffed and turned on her bed, she hid her face in the pillow trying to ignore the fact that she could still smell him.

There was this characteristic scent to Klaus, it wasn't that he washed in cologne like every kid at her school; no, he smelled like the woods, like wet dirt after the first rain. In any one else this would just be awful but somehow with Klaus it made him irresistible, he smelled like a man should smell and she couldn't ignore the fact that she enjoyed it.  
>She enjoyed that he smelled strong and like an… animal.<p>

She felt herself blush tremendously and cursed it immediately; she couldn't let him get to her so much, especially when she was nothing like him. He was the wolf from the woods and she was the damn little Red Riding Hood.  
>Caroline looked at the floor lost in the mess that her mind was this morning.<p>

Klaus had a plan, he always had a plan, she couldn't let herself be led like a stupid little girl, she knew better than that. Her first mistake had been last night, the fact that it made her heart tightened inside her chest when she saw him all alone at The Grill looking so miserable shouldn't have meant that she had to go to him.  
>He was doing his game and she was falling right into it like the moron that she was.<p>

She was angry now and left her bed fast as lightning.  
>She had a plan of her own now, she would find out what he was up to, she would find out and then laugh in his face all victorious. And he would flash that smile that showed his frigging dimples and she would be strong and not be affected by it at all.<br>That was the plan at least.

* * *

><p>Caroline waited for the afternoon to start her plan; she had been late to School today so there were no exchanging long looks between her and the big bad wolf; so far so good.<br>Caroline walked to practice with two side braids and a whole lot of confidence.

There was going to be a big game this weekend so Matt was stuck in practice all afternoon and she joined the Cheerleaders practice where Rebekah was now the popular girl instead of Caroline. She had a plan and she wouldn't rest until she got what she came here for.

She rested her bottle of water next to Rebekah and started stretching ignoring the side looks that the other blonde gave her. When she saw Kol leaving the bleachers after one of the volleyball players she saw her opening and made her move.  
>"Bonnie says she might have found something." she casually told Rebekah without looking at her.<p>

"Is that why she didn't come to practice today?" Rebekah simply asked.  
>"Yes, that and the fact that Alaric has the afternoon off so they are all meeting to brain storm Chez Salvatore's."<p>

Rebekah smiled. "And what are you doing here love? Have they started casting you out?"  
>Caroline tried to disguise her anger, she needed to focus. "Nope, I just came to keep an eye on… things… at school."<p>

The other girl laughed and stretched her arms over her head without taking her eyes from Caroline. "Why would you have to keep an eye on me?"  
>Caroline rolled her eyes. "You and your family really have a huge ego. Here I was thinking it was just Klaus but you all seem to think the world revolves around the big old family."<p>

Rebekah scoffed. "You don't seem to have a problem with the _old_ bit."  
>Caroline returned the mean smile. "At least he's not pathetic to the point of trying to blend in among a bunch of kids."<p>

"You are not a kid Caroline and my brother seems quite smitten by you. God only knows why. With all the beautiful women he has encountered in all his life, he seems determined to settle for you." she made a despising face.  
>Touché dear slut vampire.<p>

Caroline still kept her posture, the plan was just unfolding. "You know, you are absolutely right, Klaus must have slept with half the women that walk this Earth and their ancestors. I am not going to be just another notch in a really long belt. So you can go back home and tell Klaus to back off. To stop with all the flirting and the stupid romantic gifts... It's time for him to move on to the next poor target." she said crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.  
>Point for Caroline, message sent loud and clear.<p>

Rebekah kept no secrets from Klaus, Caroline was sure of this. Let her go home and spill it all to her brother; when he came around for round two, she would show him just how serious she was. But nothing prepared Caroline for what happened next; Rebekah looked serious, there was no smile, no mean comment coming at her, the girl just checked Caroline for an awful amount of time.  
>Finally she spoke, softly and with an actual honest smile crossing her lips. "We need to talk Caroline."<p>

* * *

><p>Both girls moved away from the crowd that made cheerful sounds and found a more peaceful place by the bleachers where Caroline last saw Kol.<br>Rebekah played with the zipper on her jacket, she looked nervous. Which was odd, to say the least.

"If this is about some really twisted story where Klaus slept with my great great great grandmother or something, I rather stay in the dark here." Caroline said with a disgusted face.  
>Rebekah rolled her eyes. "And to think the two most important men in my life nurture massive feelings for you."<p>

The sentence shocked Caroline a bit; Rebekah was including Matt in a much closed circle there. She didn't know they were that close already and she didn't know how she felt about it.  
>"I actually believed for a minute there that you did get Nik. Somehow. But you don't Caroline, not at all."<p>

"Can you blame me? He changes every two minutes; I never know which Klaus I'm dealing with." Caroline said exasperated.  
>"Nik is… complex." Rebekah sighed.<p>

Caroline felt the urge to roar now. "Complex... really? Complex? That's the best way you can describe him? How about psychotic, mass murderer, insane, sadistic... just throwing a few in there." she gave her a look.  
>"Beyond all that Caroline, beyond all that it is on display, there is another man. A caring, loving man. The man who is a brother, a son, a boy looking for love. You have seen this side of him Caroline, a side that not many people have seen in over a thousand years."<p>

"Is any of it real?" Caroline asked knowing that her plan had just burst into flames at this point.  
>"Nik… was my favorite brother, when we were human." Rebekah's eyes sparkled as she started speaking like someone who has a really good story to tell.<p>

Caroline leaned back in her place and wrapped her arms around her knees that rested against her chest, listening just like all kids listen to a fairy tale but she knew this wasn't a fairy tale.  
>It was the Origin of it all, she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed as Rebekah carried on in her ancient accent.<p>

"I was the only girl but by no means did that stop me. I was as brave as any of the boys, I dare to admit I was braver than Nik at the time." she giggled. "Nik was the over protective older brother, just a few years older than me. We grew into each other nonetheless, we were bonded differently. You can say we always felt different from the rest of our family. And Nik was the only one with patience enough to endure all my tantrums and adventures. We lived in danger times but I was oblivious to everything, I just wanted to find a handsome man and start a family one day but until that happened, I wanted to have fun and Nik watched over me. One thing you must know about Nik, when it suits him? He can be very patient."

Caroline responded with a warm smile which only encouraged Rebekah to go on. "I love all my brothers but my bound to Nik is stronger. It's hard to explain but I care about him with all of me, even when I hate him with passion, I still ache with love for him. When my father…" she stopped gathering air she lacked, a sadness coming over her previous radiant face.

"…when he killed us and I came to myself later, Nik is the first person I remember trying to fight my father and then helplessly watching me drink the blood so I wouldn't die. He drank the blood himself so he wouldn't lose me. He couldn't bear to be alone. You see Caroline, Nik's biggest fear is loneliness so he shuts the world out but somehow you broke in, you have managed to get through and as much as I don't like you, I don't want Nik to close up completely again."

"But he has you and your brothers and this man who you are now describing doesn't exist anymore, there's only the Hybrid that kills entire families and keeps us all under fear." Caroline whispered.  
>"No, you have seen the Nik I love; you have seen the human side of him. You see him every time he looks at you Caroline. It's there, desperately wanting to come out." Rebekah said with hope.<p>

Caroline knew deep inside that Rebekah was right, she had seen this man the very first night he visited her, when he rescued her life, when he spoke to her about what was beyond her small life. She had seen it when they spoke at his house; in the woods, she saw it every time she was alone with him, with no one else around them. When it was just the two of them, this human Klaus that Rebekah was speaking off would show up before her.  
>"How come you aren't even a bit mad that he dagger you and stuffed you inside a coffin? Like he did with every one else actually?" Caroline asked softly.<p>

"Whenever something went wrong and he felt betrayed he removed the threat from the equation, when I dared to say I wasn't going to follow him anymore he felt betrayed and I ended with the same fate as my brothers." Rebekah answered sadly.  
>"And yet you love him unconditionally." Caroline was puzzled.<p>

"When you have forever to live for, you learn how to forgive Caroline. When you love someone this much it's not about what they did, it's about forgiving why they did it." Rebekah said wrapping her hands around her knees as well.  
>"Kol doesn't seem so forgiving..." Caroline smiled.<p>

Rebekah sighed. "Kol is just utterly upset because he always looked up to Nik, he had this admiration for him and wanted to be by his side forever. He's mostly mad at Nik because he didn't allow him to share all the adventures and see all the things we've seen over the decades."  
>"He still has time." Caroline said rubbing her shoes against one another.<p>

"Yes but he will make Nik's life miserable for another few years until he finally gives in and asks Nik to go on some bonding trip or something... We couldn't keep up in the past with all the troubles he was making in every town we went in. He became a liability even for himself and with an evil father on our heels set on killing us, it was safer for him to be put in a place where we could actually keep an eye on him."  
>Caroline laughed softly and Rebekah joined her.<p>

"What I've tried to say Caroline is that I've been with my brother for many centuries now but I've never seen him like this; I had lost hope, you know? That this Nik would be forever closed up to others. He's my brother Caroline and I just want to see him happy."  
>Caroline bit her lip. "Why are you so sure that means me?"<p>

Rebekah flashed a huge smile. "Because I have seen the way you speak of him and it's the same way he speaks and looks at you Caroline. You can run from this as much as you both want but you and my brother have awoken something that is so much stronger than any of your stubborn selves. And beyond your control and as much as you both may try to run away from it, you simply can't."  
>"Why are you telling me all of this? You don't even like me, why would you even want me near Klaus?"<p>

Rebekah's serious look scared Caroline a little. "My brother Nik is the soldier in the family. Elijah is good, with honor and values. Finn is the responsible one, the martyr, always so fast to call us freaks and abominations. Kol is… Kol. Too eager to live like there's no tomorrow but Nik, he… was the one that kept us all safe;for all this time he didn't let anything happen to us, even through his obsession with the curse and wanting so desperately to become what he knew was his true nature he kept us with him. Always. My brother's only weakness is us Caroline but ultimately you are his redemption."

Caroline didn't take her eyes from her shoes, she felt so little, too little; how could someone like Klaus even have a remote interest in her? She was just… her.  
>The girl no one ever chose or wanted.<br>And he was the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Redemption – _The Strange Familiar_


	5. Nik

Caroline leaned against the parked Sheriff's car waiting for her mother to come out of the City Hall building. She ran her hand through her long hair one more time, these stupid town council meetings were really annoying. She kept looking at the door but this seemed to be a really long one, probably discussing all the recent news from the Original family.  
>Everyone was waiting for Esther to make a move but yet she seemed determined on yanking everyone's chains slowly.<p>

Elijah had lost track of Finn and the Original bitch again which meant starting from scratch. The trail had turned cold as ice after New Orleans. At least that's what she got from Rebekah, the two of them seemed to have reached some sort of understanding and decided to maintain conversation without all the usual hassle.  
>Rebekah also filled her in on the new car arrangements, Kol was the one who now drove them to school instead of Klaus, after another epic fight between them, Klaus had finally give in to Kol and his somewhat independence.<p>

Caroline felt the wind on her face; it was a grey day in Mystic Falls. She chewed on her bottom lip wondering if Klaus was at the meeting. She hadn't seen him in a few days and she reluctantly admitted that she missed seeing him around her School or at The Grill.  
>Finally she saw movement and her mother left the building along with a few other town inhabitants, Liz shook hands with one of the Council members and then looked at her daughter, Caroline shifted the weight from her right leg to the left one, knowing immediately from her mother's look that she was in trouble.<p>

"So what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until tonight?" she asked trying to sound innocent as her mother came within her reach.  
>"You know that I'm working tonight and this couldn't wait for tomorrow." Liz answered upset.<p>

"Did something happen?" Caroline tried to keep her innocence going.  
>"Rick told me that you haven't been to his class for weeks now. Why is that Caroline? I asked and you have been to every other class, except History."<p>

Her mother was really mad so she tried to shake it off instead of going against her. "History is over rated." Caroline mumbled, feeling a mix of guilt for being caught and anger for being reprimanded like a little girl by her mother.

"Don't try to be cute Caroline, this is serious." Liz said low so that none of the passing by Council members listened but still so mad that Caroline turned grim.  
>"Seriously? What could possibly happen? I flunk in his class. So what? I have forever, haven't you heard?" she pulled a defying face at her mother.<p>

"So does Alaric. What are you going to do? Avoid him for eternity and give up on School?" Liz was extremely mad and about to lose it.  
>Caroline shook her soft curls. "I knew you wouldn't understand..."<p>

"Understand what? What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Liz was trying really hard not to scream at her daughter in the middle of the town square now.  
>"Oh I'm sorry that I'm having a really hard time standing in the same room with the man who killed my father. I get that you don't care but unlike you I actually loved him. As much as a screw up he was, he was the only father I had and Alaric killed him, even if he was compelled, sick or whatever, he killed him and I'm supposed to be ok with all this? Everyone seems to be all forgiving and moving on. Well I don't want to." Caroline yelled and stormed away.<p>

She heard her mother calling after her but she was way too mad to even care, she felt like screaming and kicking things. Maybe even someone.  
>Sometimes she felt like no one really understood her.<p>

"You look like you are about to go on a killing spree."

Caroline sighed and looked at the road, there he was.  
>Klaus.<br>Leaning against his shiny black car, wearing a grey shirt under his cool black coat.

She tried to ignore how hot he looked with his stupid trade mark smile ending the look. "Seriously?" she asked crossing her arms.  
>"If you are, the least you could do was ask me to tag along love. Sharing is always nice."<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes; she was in no mood for this. She gave him a look but instead of giving up, he showed her a smile that reached his dimples and she was forced to look at him, to really look at him.  
>Klaus moved like an animal, he moved gracefully like a gazelle; every move was effortless but his moves were also incredibly strong like a lion moving through the jungle. Always with an eye over his shoulder and the promise that he might be innocent and sweet but he would not hesitate ripping your head off in a split second.<p>

Caroline shoved her hands into her coat trying to stop the shivers that ran through her body as he approached her, calm and slow.  
>"You look really upset." he said softly this time.<p>

"Oh wow, your deduction skills are amazing." she said without much enthusiasm.  
>He smiled as she moved around him, leaving him in the middle of the side-walk alone.<p>

But she only took two steps until she found him standing in front of her again, his stupid smile still there.  
>"I bet you were at the Council meeting and that you even heard me and my mom fight. So do me a favor Klaus, drop the act and just leave me alone."<p>

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "I have the perfect solution for your frustration."  
>"I am not frustrated, I'm mad." She yelled covering her face, was this like a secret plan the Council had come up within the last hour?<p>

Klaus simply raised his hand and she found herself facing a dangling key.  
>She raised her eyebrow. "You are giving me a car? Seriously? Enough with the insane gifts."<p>

"Well if you want it, it's yours." Klaus said calmly and then smiled. "But I was thinking about something else entirely."  
>A confused look crossed Caroline's face.<p>

"You are very upset and I think this isn't a good time for you to be alone, I think it's time you get out of here; this place is crushing you Caroline." he spoke warmly.  
>She rolled her eyes in response. "Again with the world travelling Klaus?"<p>

"We could also do that but I think the town outside Mystic Falls will have to do the trick for today." he flashed his dimples.  
>Caroline stared at the still dangling car key in front of her blue eyes and bit her lip hard, as insane as Klaus and his offer sounded it also made a lot of sense somehow. She needed to get away, she was feeling trapped, overwhelmed again.<p>

Without thinking twice she took the key and walked to the car fast, before she would regret it, she didn't even bother waiting for him. She closed the door to his black Lamborghini and took a deep breath, damn, even his car smelled like him.  
>He closed the door next to her and suddenly she started chewing on her lip again, she was nervous now.<p>

Klaus smiled warmly and took the key from her hand, starting the engine for her.  
>Caroline gasped as the car came alive under her hands, the leather wheel felt powerful under her shaky hands.<p>

"Don't be scared Caroline, just let go." Klaus encouraged her.  
>She squeezed the wheel and dropped her foot down on the gas pedal feeling the car roaring underneath it. "Aren't you afraid I might crush your precious car?"<p>

"The car is just a car; I can have a million more like it tomorrow morning."  
>"Okay, aren't you afraid I might throw us over some bridge or something?" she tried again.<p>

Klaus turned the radio on and a husky voice filled the car, Caroline choked a little, Klaus listened to _Kings of Leon_?

**_Stranded in this spooky town  
>Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down<br>This floor is crackling cold  
>She took my heart, I think she took my soul<br>With the moon I run  
>Far from the carnage of the fiery sun<em>**

"Stop thinking so much Caroline, I can't be killed and neither can you. We are vampires, we have all these wonderful abilities, and we don't have to lead a cursed life. It can be a gift. There is so much we can do sweetheart and you have no idea about it, no one ever showed you all that is at your grasp to take." Klaus' voice was seductive, alluring and she knew she was falling, falling with no resistance. "There is nothing you can't do Caroline, the world is yours to claim love."

**_Driven by the strangled vein  
>Showing no mercy I do it again<br>Open up your eye  
>You keep on crying, baby<br>I'll bleed you dry  
>The skies are blinking at me<br>I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_**

She knew she was almost panting now but she didn't care, there was something about the Lyrics of _Closer _mixed with Klaus' ancient velvet voice that was seriously messing with her.  
>He was right, there was an entire world outside waiting for her to explore.<p>

**_And it's coming closer  
>And it's coming closer<em>**

"Where to?" she whispered looking straight ahead, clouds forming up in the sky.

**_You, shimmy shook my bone_**  
><strong><em>Leaving me stranded all in love on my own<em>**  
><strong><em>What do you think of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Feel so good but I'm old,<em>**  
><strong><em>2000 years of chasing taking its toll<em>**

"Anywhere you wish sweetheart." Klaus said with a smile and turned the radio up.  
>Caroline took a deep breath and drove away making the car shriek as she pushed the gas pedal down fiercely.<p>

**_And it's coming closer_**

* * *

><p>She had no idea for how long she had been driving now, the moment she passed the town limit a huge grin came over her and it never faded away. She never got the guys obsession with speed and cars but by God, this felt good; speeding down a road with everything a car could give. From time to time she would glance over to Klaus but he just kept his eyes on the road, looking outside his window occasionally, obviously enjoying the ride.<p>

Neither of them spoke, they drove in high-speed and silence and Caroline enjoyed this way too much. She felt as if the landscape was blurring past her, taking away all her restrains with it.  
>As the songs kept on coming; she started relaxing more and more and started singing along. <em>Sex on Fire <em>was sang completely on key much to Klaus delight as she caught the huge smile on his face.

When the set of songs started repeating itself again, she suddenly pressed her foot hard on the brake and the car came to a halt with a lot of noise and smoke from the tires.  
>Klaus raised his eyebrow. "Have we hit a bunny lost on the road or something love?"<p>

Caroline laughed softly. "No. It's just that... well; I always wanted to do something I keep seeing in movies all the time. This is the perfect song to do it, this is the perfect place to do it and you are so not the perfect person to do it with but you are all I got right now, so..."  
>"You want to make out inside a car listening to <em>Use Somebody<em>? And may I add that I am perfect." Klaus seemed almost hurt which only made Caroline laugh hard.

She got out of the car and yelled at him. "Come on Klaus."  
>Klaus stepped outside honestly a little confused, Caroline waited for him in front of the car.<p>

She reached out her hand to him and asked softly and oh so seductively. "Will you dance with me?"  
>Klaus watched in awe how her face was glowing under the moon, only the car' lights and the moon lit the very dark night and road now; there was no one around, not even cars. It was just him and Caroline in the middle of some deserted road.<p>

He took her hand without thinking. "As you wish sweetheart." he managed to say.  
>He felt her warm body lean against his, his arms went around her while her face was inches away from his; it felt so different this time, nothing like the last dance they shared, this time she was relaxed in his arms and it felt good having her so close to him, her hands resting on his chest, warming the cold that lived inside of him.<p>

They moved slowly to the music, together as one and Klaus took in her sweet scent, she smelled like summer, like the Ocean to him. That sweet smell that you take home after spending a day on the beach; she smelled sweet and intoxicating, like a real woman should smell. There was something pure about Caroline that he couldn't explain.  
>Sometimes he doubted if she had crawled under his very skin somehow, other times he had no doubt whatsoever.<p>

She had her eyes closed enjoying the moment, humming the song softly but mostly to her.  
>"Rebekah told me that you two became cautious friends. She got home and said that you were temporarily <em>cool.<em>" Klaus said, awkwardly breaking the silence.  
>"Don't Nik... you are ruining a moment." Caroline whispered.<p>

Klaus gasped and tensed for a second but when he realized she hadn't noticed it, he smiled and rested his chin against her soft blonde hair. Closing his eyes and wondering if she would ever realize she had just called him Nik and that they now danced to music only they heard.

* * *

><p>It was past 2 am when they arrived at Caroline's house; she took the passenger seat on the way back afraid she might not be able to make the trip back as her heart ached with the inevitable return.<br>It was a much calmer ride this time, Klaus took his time driving slow; they had all the time in the world as he loved pointing out. Time as a vampire could really be adjusted; it didn't have to be under strict human rules.

Caroline stared outside her window, recognizing most of the places she had grown up in love with, always so sure they would be more than enough to fulfill her life. She sighed and looked down her lap, they hadn't spoken at all during the ride back and the music was off as well but it hadn't been an awkward unbearable silence; instead she enjoyed it, somehow it soothed her, gave her peace.

"Thank you." She broke the silence inside the car. "Thank you for a perfect night." she softly said and smiled at him.  
>"You like bikes? I can teach you how to drive one tomorrow." Klaus said in that sweet tone that messed with her.<p>

"Stop trying so hard Klaus... you don't have to." she whispered the last part of the sentence.  
>Klaus gripped the wheel of his car. "I did listen to the argument you had with your mother."<br>Caroline pursed her lips; there he was, ruining another moment. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because... I had the perfect night as well and I didn't want it to be based on a deception." he softly spoke looking outside into the quiet night.  
>"My father was a moron, he cheated on my mom, found out he was gay after I was born, left us but came back occasionally to torture me and then decided he was better than what I am and chose to die. He left me all alone and still I can't face the man who killed him because all I can think about is how much I miss him."<p>

Klaus looked into the dark that surrounded the night and the car, the darkness that lived inside of him as well; he didn't want it to ever touch Caroline, she was better than all this. She should never have to be in pain; it was unfair and he had no idea why he cared so much about it.

"Well... thank you again, for everything." Caroline said with a sad smile and moved to open her door.  
>"You will always miss him Caroline."<p>

When he spoke, she stopped turning to face him, he still refused to look at her and this made her sad but she wasn't going to break Klaus tonight, maybe in 90 years or so.  
>"No matter how much time goes by, no matter what he did, he is your father and you will always love and miss him."<p>

"You really know how to cheer a girl up." She said playing with the large buttons on her red coat.  
>Klaus laughed and finally looked at her. "You can choose to shut your humanity off but then you would be letting go of all the good memories you have of him. You just need to learn how to live with the feeling of missing him."<p>

Caroline could still see the deep blue in his eyes even in the sheer darkness that covered his car and she faltered because this was getting out of control.  
>Boundaries, she finally remembered and broke eye contact.<p>

"Goodnight Klaus." she forced herself to leave the car this time.  
>"Goodnight sweet Caroline." Klaus replied clutching the wheel and forcing himself to drive away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Closer – _Kings of Leon_


	6. Come back to me

Bonnie looked at Caroline while they walked by the fountain in the Mikaelson property. "I still think that I should have come alone." she whispered.  
>Caroline shook her perfect blonde waves.<p>

"Absolutely not. One thing is to meet at the old Witch House where they have your back; another is to come to the devil's lair alone and expect me to stay home watching Dancing with the Stars."  
>Bonnie giggled. "You really like that show."<p>

Caroline flashed her amazing smile. "Guilty as charge. I love dancing!"  
>"Well truth be told, this place is a lot scarier than the old Witch House, this is huge." Bonnie said stopping by the majestic door in front of them.<p>

"Klaus doesn't do anything small." Caroline said looking around.  
>Bonnie smiled. "Are you sure that you are here for me? Or are you just here to see him?" she asked while knocking at the door amused with the way Caroline seemed to struggle with a good comeback.<p>

"Shut up..." was the best she came up with.  
>The door opened and Caroline almost expected for some very old man called Alfred to show up before her eyes; instead the image of the smiling young sibling from hell was as unsettling to her as it was to Bonnie that rolled her eyes when Kol greeted them.<p>

"Well well, if it isn't Harry Potter and her sidekick."  
>"Harry Potter is a guy and I know exactly where you can stick his magic wand."<p>

Caroline suppressed a laughter by biting her lip.  
>"Uh harsh witchy!" Kol answered, pretending to be offended.<p>

"I'm here to see Klaus." Bonnie said moving past him and making her way into the house.  
>Kol laughed and moved a little so that Caroline could come inside as well. "Shouldn't you be nice to me? This is my home. It's rude to insult the owner of the manor."<p>

Bonnie laughed and crossed her arms calmly. "I'm the guest and you insulted me first. That's rude too you know? Besides the house belongs to Klaus."  
>Kol shrugged and then spoke loudly. "Baby vampire and the wicked witch are here."<p>

Bonnie scolded him. "Shouldn't you be out chasing some poor girl from the volleyball team? Some tall, blonde brainless bimbo? No offence Care." she said without looking at Caroline.  
>"None taken." Caroline said as she felt the awkward tension between her friend and Kol.<p>

Kol rose his finger as he left the room laughing. "I should start paying more attention at School Bonnie Bennett, I do fancy the ones with sharp tongues and looks to kill."  
>Bonnie opened her mouth to answer him but he was gone before she could say anything, well, actually he would still listen to her but she didn't really know what to say.<p>

"Wait... what was that?" Caroline whispered.  
>"I... don't know." Bonnie answered her friend a little confused herself.<p>

"Good evening ladies." A deep calm voice echoed inside the room and they both turned to face the owner of such wonderful voice.  
>"Elijah!" Bonnie said visibly happy to see him.<p>

"Miss Bennett, Miss Forbes." He said politely and both girls felt a little swoon.  
>There was definitely something to say about Elijah's old fashion manners.<br>"When did you get back?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline heard them exchange a small trivial talk but her attention was somewhere else. She was focused on the man who stood by the fireplace; Klaus had his back on her, his arm resting on the mantel, he had a drink on his hand and was facing the fire that moved calmly before him. But even from where she stood, she could tell that nothing about him was calm right now.  
>It scared her a bit that she would know him so well already so she hopped that she was just letting her imagination trick her.<p>

She felt Elijah's hand on her back gently urging her to come back to this side of the room and she smiled politely following them; her eyes always on Klaus, expecting some sign from him that she was wrong but when he did move his head she could feel with her entire body how right she had been.  
>She could see the reflection of the fire in his eyes, the hardness in them. The turmoil that he was in just by a look and this scared her more than any of the times she had seen him in raw anger.<p>

Klaus seemed conflicted, in pain and she wished to be alone with him more than anything but they weren't and both broke eye contact at the same time.  
>"My brother says that you have found something in the old books?" Elijah asked pointing to the couch so that the girls could seat.<p>

It made Bonnie smile when he would only take a seat once Caroline and her had done so. She glanced over to Caroline that seemed awfully quiet and lost in her world, so much for backup she couldn't help to think.  
>Klaus joined his brother leaning against the couch, one arm stretched over it and his eyes on Bonnie now, he seemed upset but she decided to ignore him.<p>

"Yes I did but I'm afraid it won't be of much use. The spell your mother created was done with blood and we would need the same blood to undo it."  
>"Blood from the Doppelganger? It was Elena's blood we all drank, binding us together." Elijah calmly spoke.<p>

"No..." Bonnie shook her head. "Elena was like an amulet, a very powerful and strong amulet but when I broke the spell the first time I realized something. Esther wanted to make you all human and by binding you all together she would fulfill her final purpose, when one would be killed, all of you would be killed. It was a brilliant plan but the spell had a weakness. Elena. As powerful as she was, she wasn't related to you by blood and that's why I was able to free her from the spell the first time."

"What would it take to free us all now? Whose blood would you need?" Elijah asked.  
>Bonnie took a deep breath.<p>

"Finn's." Klaus' steady voice echoed in the rather large room.  
>Bonnie felt the hair in her arms rise as he spoke, his eyes still on her.<p>

"When Alaric daggered Kol, everyone went down except me. That means one of you was the seal. Rebekah is out of the question; between you, Kol and Finn, I would blindly place my bet with Finn."  
>"Yes..." Elijah looked lost in thought as he lowered his eyes to the floor, trying to make sense out of it all.<p>

"Finn helped to seal the spell, his blood was used to bind the seal so I would need his blood to break it." Bonnie answered. She expected either of them to react in some way, with anger or sadness maybe but they both seemed as calm and neutral as possible.  
>Klaus moved and rested his elbows on his knees, dangling the empty glass in his hand. "Can you break the seal when we bring you Finn?"<p>

Bonnie shivered with the confidence in Klaus' voice, it wasn't a question of _if_; it was _when_. "I don't know. I'm not that powerful, it takes a lot to do a counter spell like that, even Esther needed to get access to my bloodline to do the first one."  
>Klaus shook his head impatiently. "It's astonishing how much power you all have between yourselves and yet none of you are actually aware of it. This town should be under your circle and instead you all run around afraid of everything and pretending you can't do anything. Pathetic little things, really." he spat out.<p>

Bonnie felt her anger grow from within. "I was powerful enough to take you down once."  
>"Yes and you died while trying the first time love so don't start getting any ideas now." he narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Oh, I'm just sorry it's Finn's blood we need..." She said with so much anger that it shook her a little to be honest.  
>"That's the spirit love, now find a way to channel all that anger into something useful and prove why you are a Bennett. That's a very powerful name you are carrying there sweetheart, they all were the most feared witches of their times and it's about time that you step up to the plate Bonnie because when Esther comes back for us, she is taking everyone you love down with you. It's time you show that both your Grandmother and mother didn't die for nothing."<p>

Bonnie swallowed hard tears that fought their way out and stood up. "Just bring me Finn's blood." she said between her anger and stormed out of the room.  
>She heard Caroline call after her and stopped by the door, a stubborn tear rolling down her face. "Just... don't Caroline."<p>

"Bonnie..." Caroline seemed lost for words.  
>"I know he's right. I know that I have it in me, I know I do. I just have to find a way to get it out." she admitted.<p>

"Bon, we will deal with this later, let me take you home now." Caroline said with a warm smile.  
>Bonnie smiled back at her friend but was determined. "I need to be alone Care, I need to walk for a while. Ok?"<p>

"Okay..." Caroline answered reluctantly hating that she couldn't do more for her friend.  
>She turned on her heels and walked back into the room, she found the two men exactly as she had left them. "Can I have a word with you Klaus? Alone?" she asked eyeing the man who completely ignored her since she stepped inside his house.<p>

Klaus looked up at her but she couldn't read anything in his face this time and this really bothered her.  
>Elijah excused himself and she waited until she heard the front door close before she took her angry stance, crossed arms against her chest and all.<p>

Klaus sighed relaxing a little and she saw a hint of the man she had seen lately.  
>"Seriously Klaus? What's the matter?" she asked with a lot less anger than she originally planned.<p>

"Not in here." he simply said and left the couch, he grabbed her arm a little rougher than she expected and led her to the same room where he had shown her his drawings, it all seemed so long ago to her now.  
>"Afraid of thin walls?" she asked as he closed the door behind them.<p>

Klaus paced around a little, he was on edge, worried she assumed. He still wouldn't look at her.  
>"Okay, you are driving me nuts here, what's wrong with you? I can feel your anxiety from over here. Why did you snap like that at Bonnie?" Caroline asked anxiously as well.<p>

Klaus stopped and looked at her, the same anger in his face as before. "Because she is an idiot. A bloody child with a Widgy Board would be more competent than her."  
>Caroline was not happy. "If you want that stupid spell broke so badly, find a better witch. If you think you can find a better one than Bonnie, by all means, do it." she felt weird defending her friend's witchcraft but she was her friend and she wouldn't let a moron like Klaus say such foul things about her. "Aren't you the one that knows all about witches? Find a better one. I dare you." she said trying to sting him.<p>

"Maybe that's exactly what I should do, since I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots." he yelled.  
>Caroline narrowed her eyes feeling like there was only so much she could take from a hostile Klaus. "Yes, apparently we really are a bunch of morons, aren't we? Idiots for believing you, when all you do is toy with people until you can get what you want. You think pushing Bonnie like that will make her see the light and do what <em>you <em>want her to do. That's all you do, isn't it? Push people's buttons to your own advantage." she spoke trying not to break down as she spat the words that her betrayed heart was throwing at him.

Klaus was finally looking at her but there were so many things there that she couldn't start tearing them apart; before she could gasp, Klaus flashed and she found herself being pinned abruptly against the wall, her back stinging as she crashed hard against it, her eyes searched his surprised and she finally gasped. Klaus' eyes were a mix of anger, rage but also so much pain she could barely take it.  
>She tried to move but the weight of his hand pressing her chest kept her in place effortlessly, she could feel his hard breath on her face and she could feel how tense his entire body was but she couldn't bring herself to be scared of him like any sane person would be.<p>

"You should be afraid of me." he finally spoke reading her mind.  
>"No." Caroline defied him and she felt how that didn't sit well with him because his hand pressed harder.<p>

"Don't defy me Caroline." he warned again.  
>"I said, no." she was determined.<p>

"Stop being stubborn." He pressed her harder against the wall but she didn't mind the pain, she only cared about him. "You need to get away from me Caroline." he said in that deep voice of his and Caroline felt her heart breaking.  
>She could feel the massive fight going on inside of him, she could feel it all; it made her heart ache and she wanted to pull him into her arms, hold him close and whisper that everything would be ok like he had done already so many times with her. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being like this?" she whispered, asking him through her pain.<p>

But he didn't look at her now; he didn't dare to look her right in the eyes when she was like this.  
>"Nik..." she whispered in that sweet yet crispy voice of hers and tried to move again but the second she moved an inch further he pushed her again against the wall; she closed her eyes as she hit her head hard this time.<p>

"Don't... call... me... that." he hissed every word but not with all the previous anger, she felt the pain finally breaking through this time and opened her eyes to look at him. Tears gathered at his eyes.  
>"You didn't mind when I called you that the other night and I know you don't mind it now." she softly said.<p>

Klaus shook his head, a single tear finally coming down his scruffy face. "I could kill you Caroline. Do you understand that?" he asked trying to sound threatening but she knew he was breaking down; she was finally getting through to him.  
>"No... you are the one that doesn't understand. You already kill me..." she said with tears starting to roam her beautiful eyes. "You kill me every time you say my name, every time you look at me."<p>

Klaus said nothing but she felt his grip on her loosen up.  
>"I tried to fight it, I tried to fight you, to keep you out but I can't stop it... I can't help the way I feel when I'm around you, when I'm in your arms. I know I should be afraid of you, I know this... I should be running out that door but I can't. I can't get away from you because something always pulls me back to you." she felt so angry now and shook his hand away from her successfully.<p>

She pushed him away with her hand on his chest, Klaus staggered not fighting her.  
>"If you want to send me away, do it, say the words and I'll leave but don't try to play games with me Klaus, if all this was just part of a sick twisted game, come clean with me; it's the least you can do. If you care at all." she demanded in a hoarse voice.<p>

He was inches away from her but his hands rested on his side now and he just turned his back on her, staring at all the drawings lying on the desk.  
>Caroline moved from the wall feeling completely wrecked. "Whatever it is, don't shut me out now Klaus, please."<p>

"I couldn't even if I wanted to love, I tried today but I can't. There is something that pulls me back to you as well." his voice much calmer now that his anger slowly disappeared.  
>Caroline moved gently turning his face to hers, her hands sweetly cradling his unshaven cheeks. "What happened with Elijah?" she asked through her still menacing tears.<p>

"I'm leaving Caroline..." he finally spoke meeting her gaze, trying to read her reaction. "Elijah wants to stay here, spend time with Rebekah and Kol, try to make up for lost time and while one of us stays here watching over them, the other has to leave to track Finn and my mother. They all agreed to it, their little revenge against me I suppose. I can't say no to them Caroline, they would take that and use it against me."

The full shock of his words hit her hard, ripping through her entire body, he was trying to cut the ties earlier, break them hard so that she wouldn't hold him back. "They are using me against you. Rebekah tricked me into it, I'm not your redemption..." she whispered realizing how she had been easily played so that they had something to use on Klaus.

"Caroline..." Klaus said in that sweet husky voice of his, his accent lingering on the _I_ of her name making her die a little inside again. "I knew from the moment you walked inside this house wearing that blue gown that you would be the very death of me." he felt her trying to pull away a little from him but he powerfully took her face making her look at him. "But I wouldn't trade any of it for all the moments I have spent with you."

"You are talking like this is goodbye; like you are not coming back."  
>A small smile crossed his face. "It's for the best sweetheart."<p>

"No." Caroline clenched her teeth. "I don't care. I already lost too many people in my life. Do you remember what you told me the night you saved me?"  
>Klaus' smile was tender, sweet; she was trying to bargain with him. "I can't take you with me Caroline."<p>

Caroline shook her head. "No, not that; what you told me before I fed from you?"  
>Klaus' eyes lit up with a glimpse of hope. "That all you had to do was ask..."<p>

She nodded smiling. "I'm asking you. Go find Finn, bring him home and then we'll find a way to kill that Original Bitch of your mother. Do this and then come back to me, I am asking you to come back to me Nik..."  
>"It's strange listening to you saying my name like this love." he whispered, his hands still cupping her face.<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus, Nik, Niklaus, whatever... just... shut up and kiss me already."  
>Klaus chuckled and she melted at the huge smile on his face, she felt his breath closer on her face and she didn't have to ask him twice. He brought her face gently to his and the moment his soft lips touched hers, she silently gasped but only for a second. She removed her hands from his face, hiding one in his hair and the other clutching his shirt.<p>

She had imagined this moment but nothing prepared her for the intensity of it, Klaus kissed like he did everything in life; powerfully. She moaned against his lips wanting more, he had just brushed her lips, a nice chivalrously sweet first kiss but she wanted more. Wanted to keep feeling the weight of his lips upon hers.  
>Caroline melted her body against his and felt fire as he gently kissed her bottom lip, pulling then just a little away from her; he licked his lips tasting her and she tasted heavenly.<p>

Caroline felt the wall again but this time in a much more pleasant way as he wrapped his arms around her, resting one hand on her neck and pressing his body against hers. He tasted her lips one more time with his tongue before parting them, moaning as he stepped inside, exploring this new sweet territory.

Everything about Caroline was an open invitation; the way she melted against his body, the way her tongue matched his, the way she played with his hair.  
>He had a lot to think about in a few hours but for now, he didn't want to think about anything else but the woman happily and willingly kissing him back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

The boy who trapped the sun – _Copper Down_


	7. New and old friends

"Caroline?" Liz called, knocking on Caroline's door. She pushed it open to find Caroline getting ready for school. She didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood this morning, she wasn't singing like usual; in fact there was no music on, Liz realized surprised. "Do you have a minute hunnie?"  
>Caroline sighed but didn't look at her mother; she stuffed a few books into her school bag. "I'm late for school mom".<p>

"I just need a few minutes Caroline." Liz said gently but determined.  
>Caroline sat on her bed already giving up; she wasn't going to win this at all. "What did I do now?"<p>

Liz smiled and walked over to Caroline, she sat next to her daughter and looked up to the ceiling for a minute, trying to go through the mental list she has made on her way home. "Caroline I'm sorry when I called you out for avoiding Rick the other day. I feel as if I came across insensitive."  
>Caroline's eyes never left the floor, she sank the heel of her boot down on it and decided to see where this was going before she would storm off the room mad at her mother once again.<p>

"I wasn't fair to you but..."  
><em>Here we go<em>, Caroline thought and got ready to stand up any time soon.

"... I don't get where this behavior is coming from." Liz said opening her hands.  
>Caroline shot her head to her. "What behavior?"<p>

Liz took a deep breath and spoke softly. "You're acting strange Caroline."  
>"Me? Okay, what's that suppose to mean? Why am I acting strange?" Genuine surprise hit Caroline.<p>

"You've cut class; it's not just History now, is it? Some days you just attend mornings, others, afternoons and last week you didn't show up at school at all."  
>Caroline didn't meet her mother's accusing eyes, she couldn't.<p>

Liz took another real long breath. "You even quit cheerleading, your teacher told me that you had a severe ankle sprain?"  
>Oh, she was using her judgy tone. Caroline sank her heel further down on the floor; maybe she could pierce a hole in it, maybe that would make her feel a little better.<p>

"Stefan says that you haven't hunt with him either, that you have decided to hunt alone now..." The words came out a little slower this time; Liz still had some difficulty dealing with Caroline's vampire aspect. "Hunnie, what's the matter?" she asked worried.  
>Caroline shrugged slightly. "I don't know." She spoke quietly and with honesty, she really had no idea. "I didn't realize I was missing so many classes... to me they were just a few."<p>

"Hunnie, I was called to school because you might be in trouble this year. The ones that you do attend, it's the same as you not being there. You don't talk, don't take part, teachers say that your apathy is alarming and nothing like you. You always were so talkative and bright... Caroline, when was the last time you helped organize something for school? People used to battle you to even be a part of community projects and now you don't even seem to care about any of them at all."  
>"Maybe I don't." She said still looking down at the floor.<p>

"I don't understand what's wrong with you." Liz let out a little frustrated now. "Is this your rebel phase?"  
>Caroline smiled bitterly. "Yeah right... I just lost interest in it, that's all."<p>

"Caroline! This isn't you." Liz shook her head.  
>And with that Caroline sank both of her heels down on the floor and got up, she had enough. She had no sleep at all, she was feeling miserable this morning and she was at her zero tolerance mode. "I have to go." she said and grabbed her bag.<p>

"Caroline, don't you dare to leave this room." Liz' voice was stern.  
>Caroline looked at her mother and tried to contain all her feelings inside, they were nobody's business she strangely thought. "You have no idea who I am."<br>The words and the expression in Caroline threw Liz into a punch in the gut moment, she tried to say something in return but thoughts were racing through her mind and not reaching her mouth.

"The truth is that you never did. I was a failure, right? I got drunk and embarrassed you. I slept around with boys and was never the good girl, right? No matter how much I tried I never seemed to match the huge expectations you had. I was never going to be like Elena, the town's role model. I was never going to be perfect and I tried, oh I tried SO hard." She felt stupid hot tears warm her cheeks and shook them off with her fingers; she took a deep breath and finished delivering all that she had kept inside for so long.  
>"I was Miss Mystic Falls, the highlight of my pathetic human life. The moment I thought would complete everything that I lacked. <em>Your <em>admiration and love, something that I had achieved and that I expected you would notice but you didn't even care. You didn't even mention it, it was like it never happened, like I was invisible to you, to everyone." she added with bitterness in her voice.

"Caroline no, why would you think that?" Liz grabbed her daughter's arms gently. "No hunnie, you are my daughter and I love you, I know that I wasn't the best mom, I know that I screwed up in that job, I buried myself in my other job because I knew I wasn't any good at this mother thing, I know how much I failed _you_." Liz finished grimly.  
>"No I did. I failed you when I went and died. When I became the thing you hated more than a bimbo shallow neurotic child, I became the thing that you devoted your entire life fighting. I became a vampire and both my parents hated me for it." Caroline said shaking her mother's hold slowly.<p>

"Caroline no." Liz tried to stop Caroline but she was out the door before she could stop her.  
>She sat on Caroline's bed and broke down into heavy tears hating herself for knowing Caroline was half right. She hated the fact that she was a monster now but she loved her more than anything in this world and she would never forgive herself for not being able to show it.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline drove slowly to school, she was in no hurry to get there and this morning just kept getting worse by the minute. Her mother had made it harder but she wasn't going to lie to herself, she was miserable because the one person she wanted to run to now, was gone.<br>He had left last night or this morning. She had no idea really.

She unconsciously licked her lip remembering the kiss from yesterday.  
>They had kissed and it had been amazing but she hadn't heard from Klaus ever since she left his house. She tried calling him so many times that she eventually gave up at dawn.<br>She secretly hopped he would show up at her room so she spent the entire night awake but he hadn't.

She felt tired as she stepped outside her car and walked to school, Kol's car was there but no sign of Klaus so she finally resigned. Klaus was gone and she had never needed him more like she did this morning, she needed his arms around her and the soothing of his breathing.  
>She pushed the stupid tears back, she wouldn't cry. She had enough of that for one day.<p>

"Caroline you look awful."  
>She froze in her way, her heart would probably race now as she looked up to the boy standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, a boyish smile on his face. "Tyler..." she whispered feeling as if the ground was being pulled from under her unsteady feet.<p>

"But no one pulls awful this well, you look amazing Caroline. Just like I remembered." Tyler said and she forced herself to smile.  
>"You're back..." she finally said, pulling the coat around her tighter, she had no idea what to do.<p>

"Yup. A little bird told me that Klaus finally left town and I figured it was a good time to come back. I missed you Caroline." he moved towards her and she immediately freaked.  
>She didn't know what she wanted him to do. The minute he pulled her close into a tight hug, she slowly hugged him back but felt the locked away tears come forward.<p>

She had missed him, left him endless messages.  
>She felt happy that he was back; she was relieved that he was okay but it wasn't his arms she wanted around her. She had Tyler back but she never missed Klaus more and the thought alone was overwhelming.<p>

"Shhh... Caroline stop crying silly, I'm back and I'm here to stay. I finally broke the sire bond Caroline, I can shift when I want and it doesn't hurt as much as it did. I did it Care, I did it for you." He said pulling away from the hug and cupping her face. "I kept thinking about you and it just made me push myself harder until I felt free. He can't hurt us anymore Care." he said with a smile.  
>The words just made her sob harder, God, why was she feeling like this?<p>

Tyler smiled even more certainly taking her sobbing fit as a welcoming gift and leaned over into a kiss but Caroline just held him back a little. "I can't Tyler... I..."  
>Tyler smiled. "I know Care; we weren't exactly okay when I left but I'm going to win you over. You just wait and see."<p>

She didn't want to get his hopes up but she wasn't exactly ready to crush his heart either, over something she wasn't sure herself. "It's just a little overwhelming right now. A lot has happened while you were away."  
>Tyler laughed. "Don't tell me that you went back to Matt."<p>

"Matt is with Rebekah now Tyler." she smiled a little.  
>"Wow, excuse me? When did that happen?" Tyler was plain shocked.<p>

"You have been away for 3 months Tyler." The fact that she was using a real time reference made her smile, it was as if only a few weeks had gone by. Weeks that she had spent with Klaus.  
>"You have a lot to tell me then..." Tyler smiled and they walked together inside the school gates.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning rushed with everyone excited over Tyler's comeback, she smiled because he was loved by so many of their friends and it was endearing to watch, it also gave her hope that he would have so many people supporting him when she came clean with him. After lunch Caroline decided she should skip French and Spanish, languages with accents would only bring some unsettling feelings up.<p>

She closed the door to her car and rested her head against the seat, the silence inside her car gave her some sort of peace and she shut everything out closing her eyes. Her mind flew instantly to Tyler.  
>Tyler was back, he had broken the sire bond and he was back.<p>

Back for her and to her. Ready to pick up where they had left before he bit her and then she clenched her teeth together.  
>She remembered Klaus and everything that had happened while Tyler was away.<p>

Time perception was one of the things she gave into Klaus, he was right, for vampires time wasn't about hours, days, months; it was just a bunch of numbers, that's what it was.  
>For three months she had been courted and wooed by Klaus, the big bad Hybrid and she had given into him little by little.<p>

For three months he had been there for her when she seemed to need him the most, he had taught her how to be in control, showed her that there was so much more to her life.  
>He had gotten under her skin and she couldn't deny it any longer.<p>

She had seen herself through his eyes and been at awe every single time; she had seen his dark side and not been afraid of it, instead she was seduced by it. She knew he was bad, that he killed people and that he had built himself an army with Elena's blood but she had chosen to close her eyes to this part of his life and she only saw the Klaus that existed when they were alone and now that he was gone she missed it all.  
>So much it hurt her.<p>

She hadn't change like her mother implied, she had found herself and she didn't want to go back. She was like Klaus.  
>There were two sides to her as well, the human bubbly and full of light Caroline and the dark, angry side of her that showed when she kicked Damon's ass after she was turned.<p>

The one that took over when she was forced to fight to protect her friends.  
>Yes, there was a side to her that she was sure Klaus had seen but yet never mentioned it and as she sat inside her car now, she couldn't help to wonder why he had never done so.<p>

She heard the passenger door slam shut and she opened her eyes to find Rebekah sitting next to her. "Are you lost?" she asked.  
>Rebekah dropped the books on her lap and sighed. "I was bored! I couldn't take any more of it today."<p>

"Shouldn't you be in Matt's truck instead?" Caroline asked confused.  
>"Matt has practice and I need a break from... men."<p>

Caroline smiled and rested her head again. "Don't be angry love. You have one less now waiting for you at home."  
>Rebekah smiled widely. "You sounded just like him now. I think you have spent too much time with Nik."<p>

Caroline felt the sweetness in her voice as she talked about Klaus. She looked at the braided blonde next to her. "Have you heard from him?"  
>Rebekah shook her head. "No... I woke up and he was gone. Not a message, nothing."<p>

"Can you blame him? You did sent him away."  
>The sting in Caroline's voice made Rebekah snap. "I bloody didn't have a choice, did I? They cornered us. The thing with Nik is that as safe as it is to be next to someone so powerful it also puts you in the line of fire often. You are either with him or against him. Elijah and Kol wanted to teach Nik a lesson."<p>

"Well, you all decided to send him away and he went away."  
>Rebekah felt the sorrow in Caroline's voice this time. "I miss him too Caroline. I have spent my entire awake life with him. As fun and endearing as bonding with Elijah and Kol might sound I miss Nik already."<p>

Caroline smiled warmly at the woman she was pretty sure to hate but right now she looked exactly like Caroline had all night, checking her cell for any sign of him. "I think we need to add some really strong alcohol to this pity party." Caroline sighed and started her car.

* * *

><p>"Ah, but then he was all, <em>What do you mean sweetheart? I didn't do anything that you didn't want me to do. Don't be mad at me love.<em>" Rebekah said imitating Klaus' voice.  
>"God, I hate when he does that! He acts all innocent and he's just like that kid that ate all the cookies and then is all innocent with his face all covered in chocolate and you still can't be mad at him." Caroline said with a full shot glass on her hand spilling it as she spoke using her hands a lot.<p>

Rebekah nodded and filled her glass again. "He's a bloody villain with dimples, that's what he is."  
>Caroline spilled her drink but inside her mouth this time as she started roaring.<p>

Rebekah joined her and they both laughed as silly and loud as two really drunk girls usually do. "Lord, I'm going to regret this in the morning. Aren't I?" Rebekah asked after they calmed down, holding her head with her right hand.  
>Caroline shook her head drinking another shot. "Don't worry, I'll compel you into not having a hangover tomorrow."<p>

Rebekah let out a drunken giggle. "You can't, I'm an Original and you can't compel me." She said filling Caroline's glass again.  
>Caroline rubbed her eye and smiled. "I'll ask Bons to spell you into not being hangover and then you compel me." She said and spread her hands victoriously.<p>

Rebekah smiled happily and lifted her glass. "Problem solved then. Bottoms up love."  
>Caroline smiled and clicked her full glass with Rebekah's, at least she didn't feel as miserable as she did this morning and for now that would do.<p>

* * *

><p>"Urghhh, stop..." she moaned as her phone started ringing.<br>She opened one eye into the pitch dark of her room, she couldn't tell how she got here, she moved slightly and her head was throbbing with pain, her mouth was dry and she realized she was still fully clothed, only missing her shoes.

She recalled Rebekah and the way they both drained one bottle of Tequila after the other. She sighed loudly and moved her hand to the stupid phone that wouldn't go off. "Seriously?" she mumbled and checked the hours.  
>Who could be calling her at 4 am in the morning?<p>

Her head shot in the air fast as her heart tightened inside her chest, the move made her feel sick but she had far more pressing issues right now.  
>She answered the unknown call hastily, feeling her finger shake as it touched the green button on the screen. "Yes?" Her voice was trapped inside her throat, the sheer possibility of being him messed with her more than actually not being him and just some prank caller.<p>

All her will leaving when she heard the husky voice from the other side of her phone.  
><em>"Hello Caroline."<em>

No one said her name like he did.  
>"Nik... are you okay?" she asked wrapping her free arm around her knees.<p>

His soft chuckle made her shiver._ "Well you are not making my life actually easy here are you love?"  
><em>Caroline frowned her perfect eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

_"You have called me more than 20 times and sent me as many messages sweetheart, how am I suppose to concentrate on my mission if you keep distracting me like this?"_  
>Caroline bit her lip hard and blushed deep red into the dark of her room. "Sorry..." she whispered.<p>

Klaus sighed and she smiled, loving how his voice sounded on the phone, she found it to be sexy and loved how his soft sighs sounded so much closer now that he breathed into the phone, she closed her eyes and focused on his breathing_. _"_I'll be home soon love._" he whispered just like he was reading her mind and she smiled, how did he do that?

"I just wish you had said goodbye to me before you left." she admitted.  
><em>"If I did, I might have been unable to leave and we might be engaging in some other activities that involved a lot of sweating and perhaps cursing."<em>

"Oh wow Nik, we just kissed. One kiss and your mind is already in the gutter." She laughed and dropped lazily on her bed, starting to play with her hair.  
><em>"You are the one taking it there sweetheart, I was just talking about some sorts of sports.<em>"

Caroline laughed again, a genuine and happy laughter. "Is this how it's going to be from now on? You are going to call me now and then to talk about sports?"  
>Klaus laughed from the other side but she felt the slight tension in his voice and she wanted to urge him to come back home but she wouldn't be weak and falter. He didn't need that.<p>

"Just be careful okay? And don't worry about calling me. I'll be ok, I promise I won't freak out again."  
><em>"Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone Caroline." <em>he softly asked her.

Caroline smiled feeling a thousand times better than she did this morning.  
>The worry in his voice made her feel wanted and loved for what she was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

She will be loved – _Maroon 5_


	8. Bonding

"Don't be like that Bekah…" Kol said standing up from the table.  
>Rebekah ignored him and continued turning the pages in her book mad.<p>

Kol sighed leaving his sister sitting alone, he felt a little bad but Elijah was waiting for him. He passed Caroline as she entered the cafeteria. "Baby Vampire." he nodded slightly.  
>Caroline rolled her eyes. "Sibling from Hell." she smiled and looked around, she was looking for Matt or Bonnie but all she found was Rebekah sitting alone at a table flicking through some book without much enthusiasm. She looked after Kol and back to the braided blonde.<p>

It was weird but she decided to join her, she didn't feel like being alone today either. "You got ditched?" she asked taking the empty chair in front of Rebekah.  
>Rebekah smiled but kept her eyes on the page. "Utterly and completely ditched by all my brothers. You can make a happy dance now." she raised her eyes to Caroline.<p>

The later smiled and rested her chin on her hands lazily. "Not in the mood. So Kol finally decided he was too good for this School?"  
>Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Elijah wants to spend quality time with Kol. Apparently when my brothers decided to send Nik away so we could all recover for lost time and do all that bonding nonsense, they weren't including me on the family plans."<p>

Caroline sighed. "Sucks to be you. The only girl among so many guys."  
>Rebekah pouted. "Nik is the only one that gets me. The only one that ever did."<p>

"Which is weird yet strangely sweet." Caroline added with a reminiscent tone, she missed him.  
>"I wish he returns soon so he can snap Kol's annoying neck." Rebekah added returning her eyes to the page in front of her.<p>

Caroline smiled. "He is rather annoying."  
>"You have no idea, he believes that he is God's sent gift to all women."<p>

Caroline laughed. "I realized that already. What about Elijah? I figured he would want to spend as much time with you as he wants to spend with Kol."  
>Rebekah crossed her arms over the table. "Elijah is my big brother as in Big, older. I love him don't get me wrong but I'm not as comfortable around him and I think he looks at me like I'm still a little child. It's patronizing and infinitely condescending."<p>

"But Klaus looks at you the same way and he is very protective of you."  
>"Nik is different. He's my brother, my father, my mother, my best friend all mixed into one..." Rebekah stopped for a second and looked at Caroline with a smile. "You seem to be very comfortable speaking about my brother Caroline..."<p>

Caroline smiled and unconsciously bit her lip. "I… well... ok, Nik and I kissed before he left."  
>"You don't say..." Rebekah smiled with a raised eyebrow. "You finally gave in huh? It only took you what, three months?"<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, most women gave in within weeks or the exact opposite I guess. What does that make me? Pathetic or easy?"  
>"You are neither. And Nik compelled all the women before you. You were the first one he didn't even try to compel."<p>

Caroline swallowed hard, she found it incredibly hard not feel flattered even when Rebekah was talking about other women and Klaus in the same sentence. "I'd figure that he would never have to resort into compelling women. He is charming and attractive, if I hadn't known all he did I'd probably be drooling all over him."  
>Rebekah laughed willingly. "By Lord, you are a terrible liar."<p>

Caroline huffed and leaned back in her chair. "I know. I'm trying to work on it."  
>"That's so adorable of you." Rebekah pouted mockingly. "But you don't have to lie to me Caroline. You and my brother are trying so desperately to make your thing all casual and not important. You both forget I know Nik better than anyone in this world."<p>

Suddenly Caroline felt a sting of something she couldn't quite explain, maybe jealousy. "It was just a kiss."  
>Rebekah laughed louder this time. "A kiss you both hidden from <em>me.<em>" she said with a long pause on the last word.

"Like we would run to you and say we shared a peck on the lips."  
>"Oh Caroline we have to work on your lying abilities love, I can read right through every single fiber of your body. It was a great kiss, a kiss that kept you awake remembering all the details about it. Where he had his hands, how his breath was changing, how you had your hands lost in his hair..."<p>

Caroline felt like she was blushing but she tried to ignore it by coming clean. "It was an amazing kiss and I can't stop thinking about it."  
>Rebekah pursed her lips but showed an understanding look. "Nik always compelled women because he never bothered to connect with any of them, none actually intrigued him enough or interested him in a way that he would want to actually get to know them. They weren't worthy of it in his point of view. <em>We do not feel, we do not love and we do not care. <em>Nik lived under these simple rules; if you don't feel, you will never fall in love and care for someone enough to get hurt. He didn't want to know them, he could live without the implications that all that carried and he survived for centuries because of it."

Caroline knew that her biggest mistake was to connect but she just couldn't stop the growing urge to know more about the really complex man who took an interest in her, so she allowed Rebekah to carry on.  
>"It was never a problem for him and I know he craved for the intimacy he saw in their relationships but honestly he just never allowed himself to actually feel. Nik shut down his humanity the instant he became a vampire and he never once looked back, like a machine set on its mission, everything that could be seen as distraction would be ultimately taken care of."<p>

Caroline felt like she was sinking down in her chair, here was the side of Klaus that she had decided to close her eyes to, the dark that came with him but instead of feeling scared and sick by listening to the awful things that were implied in Rebekah's words, she felt curious.  
>There was a will inside of her to know all about him so she could understand where it all came from. Where the Klaus she saw when she was alone with him came from, opposite to the one he inflicted on everyone else.<p>

"And then there was you..." Rebekah spoke with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
>Caroline clicked her teeth together like she usually did when she was nervous or about to cry. "I have no idea what I'm doing." she admitted to Rebekah, surprised for doing so but she honestly needed to talk to someone about it.<p>

"As much as I'm worried for my brother, I told you this before, I had lost hope for this side of him and I love him too much to watch him just go through eternity like a ghost. With no feelings whatsoever. He needs to feel, to love; to get hurt or my father will have won. If Nik shuts himself completely forever, it will mean my father has ruined everything that was ever good in him and believe me Caroline, there is a side in him worth saving and fighting for."  
>Caroline wrapped her arms around her ribs, she had no idea how or why but she believed Rebekah. They both saw through him, saw the real man behind everything that kept people outside; somehow he had let her in and she cursed herself for all the times she had told him that he shut her out. How wrong she had been.<p>

"Have you heard from him?" Caroline asked without looking at Rebekah, still a bit shaken.  
>"No but I was expecting it; he won't call until he has a foot on the front door and that idiotic grin on his face." Rebekah laughed and was happy when Caroline joined her. "Has he called you?"<p>

Caroline shook her head. "He needs to focus on his mission." She said with a deep voice.  
>Rebekah sighed out loud. "Men and their missions."<p>

"By the way, where's Matt?"  
>"Stubbornly doing research on the Spanish Inquisition, like I couldn't tell him all there is to know, all the fun parts at least. He somehow considers it to be cheating; imagine that."<p>

Caroline laughed. "Technically it is, a bit."  
>"Cheating or no cheating, it's bloody rubbish that he plans to spend the afternoon buried in the library instead of spending it with me."<p>

"Needy anyone? And clingy?" Caroline asked with wide open eyes.  
>Rebekah huffed. "He promised to teach me how to drive."<p>

"Excuse me?" Caroline tilted her head a bit.  
>"Matt promised he would teach me this week and between his job and the useless homework it's been really hard to find the time." Rebekah said annoyed.<p>

"Are you saying that you are like a million and you can't drive?" Caroline asked stunned.  
>"I am not a <em>million<em>!" Rebekah pouted and closed her book really offended. "Besides it's not like I have been around much after they were invented. And I can't count on my brothers to teach me anything because they are busy _bonding._" she snapped.

Caroline smiled. "Okay, okay, don't get all snappy. If you want I can teach you."  
>Rebekah smiled back. "Really?"<p>

Caroline nodded. "It's not like I rather spend the afternoon listening to Alaric." she rolled her eyes annoyed.  
>"How is that by the way, the man killed your father and he's still walking? I'm surprised you haven't killed him." Rebekah asked gathering her things.<p>

"Well he is a vampire now, isn't he? Damon turned him after I shoved him into a wall just a little too hard..."  
>"My my little Caroline, aren't you a naughty little minx." Rebekah teased her.<p>

"Oh shut up." Caroline laughed.

* * *

><p>Klaus stepped outside the room and dialed the number in his screen; he heard it ring twice until a familiar voice answered.<br>"_Hello?"  
><em>  
>Klaus smiled. "Hello brother, how are you and mommy dearest?"<br>He heard Finn grumble from the other side of his phone and it only made him smile wider.

_"What do you want Niklaus? Why can't you and Elijah just leave us alone?"_  
>"Why can't you just be a good brother and stop running away from us?"<p>

_"I'm not going back so you can both stop chasing me, you will never find me, or her."_  
>"How is our mother dear Finn? Has she chosen the least painful way to kill you yet?" Klaus asked amused.<p>

_"She's not doing anything. I am taking my own life when the time arrives."  
><em>"You mean when she asks you to. Finn, Finn, Finn, really; how honorable of you mate but you seem to forget that we already have that role filled in our family. Elijah has honor enough for five families so please brother, enough with this nonsense."

_"We are an abomination and we shouldn't be allowed to exist."  
><em>"Then come to me and let me end it for you." Klaus bluntly said.

_"Your true colors always show Niklaus."_  
>"Yes they do and unlike Elijah I have my effective peculiar persuasion ways." Klaus smiled mischievously and walked back into the room.<p>

He looked at the blood stain on the floor and noticed something was missing; he frowned his eyebrows and took two calm steps, a smile reappearing on his face when he saw her crawling towards the front door. "Will you excuse me brother for a second? My bait seems to be attempting to get away."  
><em><br>_He flashed and stood between the door and the bleeding woman on the floor, he crouched in front of her and took the red curls away from her bruised face. "Were you going somewhere love?" he asked gently.  
>"Please Klaus, I'm begging you." she asked with tears in her eyes.<p>

"I'm not going to kill you." he said cupping her chin gently, an ice-cold stare in his eyes. "I just want Finn."  
><em>"Niklaus, NIKLAUS; NIKLAUS!" <em>he heard Finn shout from the cell in his hand and smiled.

"I seem to have your full attention now." he said smiling victoriously.  
><em>"What have you done?" <em>Finn's voice was heavy now, filled with anger and fear.

"Well you left in such a hurry that you forgot to leave a number where we could reach you for family emergencies. It so happens I had a family emergency, your presence is required back in Mystic Falls brother and who better to provide me with your number than the one person listed as your emergency contact? Of course it was a little messy getting the number out of her but then again, nothing is really that easy with Sage, is it?"  
>Sage looked at Klaus with so much hatred, she shook his hand away from her chin and gathered the strength to sit straight on the ground, she pressed the wound on her stomach and felt shaken when she heard Finn on the phone worried about her.<p>

_"Leave her out of this Niklaus. If you hurt her in any way, I swear..."  
><em>"You will kill me? Well, come find me Finn and then we'll take it from there."

_"Niklaus I'm alone, Mother and I got separated after New Orleans."  
><em>"I will deal with her later, for now I'd like to get back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. You know where to find me Finn, you have until dawn." Klaus ended the call and sighed. "It looks like we have a guest on the way."

Sage tensed her jaw as anger filled her body now.

* * *

><p>"Easy... just let it go slowly... yes, that's it. You got it." Caroline clapped her hands excited as Rebekah finally managed to let the car move without dying for 2 entire miles.<br>"This isn't so hard; I always assumed it would be so much harder... you must come with me tomorrow to pick a car. Something pretty." Rebekah said excited.

Caroline smiled. "Something subtle like you, white or silver."  
>Rebekah frowned. "Stop teasing me, you know I will go for the red sports type."<p>

"You are so predictable."  
>"I'm predictable? Do you wish to talk about Nik's shiny black one? How is that for screaming, I'm a bad boy." Rebekah laughed.<p>

Caroline felt a shiver run through her spine as she remembered his car, his powerful car that smelled like him. God, how she missed his smell. "It's a really nice car." she sighed and looked outside her window for a bit.  
>"He doesn't allow anyone to get near it. No one is allowed to even wash it. Needless to say he's the only one that gets to drive it."<p>

"Ummm well... almost the only one." Caroline said fixing her curls innocently.  
>"Oh I hate you." Rebekah spat out which only made Caroline giggle. Rebekah kept her eyes on the road and tried to remember all the tips Caroline had given her. "I think I got this, you mind if I drop you at your house and then drive to mine?" she was excited, this was new and thrilling, she was driving, she was actually driving.<p>

"Easy there race tiger, I don't have all that extra money lying around like you guys, I need my car. I only have this one." Caroline chuckled.  
>"So? I'm sure Nik would buy you ten more if you asked him to."<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just drive to your house and then I'll drive myself back home."  
>Rebekah felt the enthusiasm fade instantly. "Whatever. Lord, you are no fun to hang out with."<p>

"Oh thank you so much Miss I'm less than a million, can't drive a car but I'm the life of the party." Caroline laughed louder.  
>Rebekah didn't mean to laugh but she couldn't help as she burst into laughter. "Thank you Caroline." She said taking her eyes away from the road for a minute. "I never... had a girlfriend before, so this was actually a lot of fun."<p>

Caroline smiled but she couldn't help to feel a little bad for Rebekah; she had missed all this, things that even her had taken for granted, she wondered if anyone under the same circumstances as the Mikaelson family wouldn't have turned out exactly the same as them. Or even worst as she found all these new sides to each and one of them every day.

* * *

><p>She left Rebekah home and now drove back to her home slowly, shamelessly listening to <em>Kings of Leon<em>, she sighed and felt the urge to check her cell once again. It has been two weeks already.  
>She slowly pulled to her house when she noticed someone waiting for her. Oh great, Tyler. She closed the door to her car and forced herself to smile, Tyler was becoming more and more impatient as she kept avoiding him.<p>

"Hey Care." he said from where he stood, sitting on the steps of her house.  
>"Hey Tyler, something happened? It's pretty late." she said trying to sound friendly and not annoyed by the late visit.<p>

"Yeah I know, I was at The Grill and then I thought of dropping by to check on you."  
>"Check on me?" The phrase threw her back a little, she hated when people controlled her and he knew this.<p>

"I mean, you know, I was walking by and didn't see your car so..." he casually explained.  
>"I was... busy. Look Tyler, I don't know what you are doing here but I already told you, I can't do this right now."<p>

"Do what?" he slowly got up from the stairs and she immediately felt uncomfortable with the closed space between them.  
>"I thought we agreed to be just friends for now." she said determined to put a stop to any possible moves tonight.<p>

"Can't a friend just stop by for a talk or maybe a movie? I heard they are showing _Scream _tonight."  
>Caroline played with the key in her hand, <em>come clean already<em>, she heard her mind demand. "Tyler, I will always be your friend, I will be there when you need but that's all I can be. Things have changed while you were gone. My feelings for you have changed." She said explained.

Tyler nodded silently.  
>"I'm sorry." she added with a sad smile. It honestly broke her heart to say it but she had moved on and it was only fair he could do the same.<br>She took a step forward and tried to touch his arm but he stopped her.

"I get it. I screwed everything up when I became a hybrid. I'm sorry I became this but I thought we might still have a chance, that you would understand, you of all people would get that it wasn't my fault."  
>His words hit her hard. "My feelings didn't change because of what you became, it's not that. You know very well that I always supported you no matter what." she felt offended by his words.<p>

"But my sire bond pushed you away. The fact that I became too different for all of you to handle." he said mad.  
>Caroline closed her hand around the key feeling it sting in her palm. "You being a dick while being sired is what pushed <em>you<em> away from me. Having you almost kill me on my birthday is what pushed _me_ away from you. You leaving town is what pushed _us_ away from each other. Goodnight Tyler."

* * *

><p>She closed the door to her bedroom mad, fuming, seriously? Was he even serious?<br>Why would she judge him for what he was? Against his will for crying out loud, when she was constantly judged by her own mother for what she had become.  
>Did he really not know her at all?<p>

She sat on the floor resting against her bed, she looked outside her window into the dark night and shook her head, how could she ever stay away from Klaus, resist him when he was the only one that truly understood her.  
>Her cell rang inside her coat and she dared to hope it was him; she reached for it and smiled when she saw the unknown caller.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Learning to love again – _Mat Kearny_


	9. I have missed you too

"And what exactly am I doing here?" Rebekah asked when Caroline handed her a huge pile of bright colourful pamphlets.  
>"My mom has been nagging me to get more involved in School and Community activities." Caroline said displaying her perfect smile.<p>

Rebekah raised her eyebrow further and looked down on the pile of paper in her hands. "Again, what am I doing here?"  
>"I needed the company, see it as your opportunity to do your own bonding." Caroline cunningly kept her sweet smile.<p>

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "If I have to listen to one more _bonding_, I'm going to murder someone."  
>"No killing!" Caroline frowned. "And no compelling either."<p>

"Are you serious? How am I supposed to get rid of these?" Rebekah asked flabbergasted waving the amount of paper in her hands.  
>Caroline laughed and shook her soft curls perfectly, she flashed a smile and handed a couple of flyers to some random guys, they smiled and took them gladly, still looking after the girls as they walked away.<p>

"Hummm..." Rebekah gave Caroline a look. "I have to flirt with them?"  
>"Nope, just be nice." she looked at Rebekah and corrected herself. "Actually, just... smile."<p>

"I can be nice." She felt insulted.  
>"I didn't say you didn't, I just know it's not something naturally in your genes."<p>

"Actually C, it is; you forget my family invented seduction."  
>"And apparently modesty as well..." Caroline whispered with a weird face.<p>

Rebekah laughed and targeted a group of kids that walked in her direction, she tossed her perfect straight blonde hair and gave them her best look, of course they approached her and left with a lot more flyers than needed. She looked at Caroline triumphantly. "Who needs modesty when you have the skills?"  
>Caroline laughed and kept on handing away her pile of papers. "All that without compulsion... I'm proud of you B."<p>

Rebekah smiled smugly and kept on her task of flirting and handing out flyers. "You don't use compulsion much, do you C?" she suddenly remembered.  
>Caroline shrugged and smiled at some girls. "I usually don't need to resort to... my abilities." she said with a weird tone as the word still made her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"But how do you get things from people? Or force them do what you want?" Rebekah asked truly intrigued.  
>"You can just ask people, nicely or in some cases use what Mother Nature gave you."<p>

"Fangs?" Rebekah looked so confused now.  
>Caroline shook her head. "Boobs Bekah! They are called boobs and sometimes they are very useful."<p>

Rebekah flashed a naughty smile. "Oh, so that's what Kol meant with _she came in opening her coat and I thought Nik would just stroke right there._"  
>"Oh shut up..." Caroline mumbled as a silly smile crossed her face almost instantly. "You know that he almost got hit by a car outside The Grill? The mighty Niklaus almost got ran over by a car."<p>

Rebekah laughed her wonderful rich laughter. "I think Nik got hit by a truck and you using your cleavage is not helping my brother's poor judgement."  
>"Well, it's not like he plays fair either." she said but this time with a sigh, talking about him was just making it harder to handle the fact that he has been gone for so long.<p>

"Careful there Caroline, I think you are falling in love with my brother." Rebekah said warmly.  
>Caroline smiled faintly but played with the colourful papers in her hand, she didn't dare to even think about it, question what feelings she did foster for him, for now all she wanted was for him to return home safe. Bonnie snapped her away from her inner thoughts as she greeted the two blondes with a simple hey.<p>

"Who stole your broom?" Rebekah asked.  
>Bonnie gave her a look and then rolled her eyes. "I just needed a break from all the spells." she huffed and crossed her arms.<p>

"Have you found something useful already?" Rebekah scolded her.  
>"Give me a break will you? I'm working on it; we're not exactly talking about easy fire spells, ok?"<p>

Caroline smiled at her friend warmly and stroked her arm in comfort. "We know Bon. We are all just under a bit of stress lately." Caroline said and gave Rebekah her judgy look which made the other one just shrug and look away.  
>"Tell me about it, I almost have this; I just need a lot more practice and Klaus coming back isn't helping at all to ease my mind." Bonnie sighed deeply.<p>

"WHAT?" Both blondes shouted and looked at Bonnie at the same time.  
>Bonnie flinched a bit taken by the in sync reaction. "Klaus... called me." she stammered.<p>

Both Caroline and Rebekah searched their phones sharing a surprised look as they both realized he hadn't called either.  
>"When did he call you?" Rebekah asked.<p>

"Just an hour ago, I was at Elena's and he said that he found Finn and that he was coming back. That I better have the spell ready to which I explained that I still need more time."  
>Rebekah grabbed the first girl who was closer to her, she handed the few flyers that were left and told the girl to go hand them out, she quickly grabbed the ones in Caroline's hand and gave them away as well. Caroline didn't have time to protest at the ongoing compulsion because Rebekah was already in Bonnie's face. "What do you mean more time? You have had almost a month now witch, how about you start tapping into those ancient bloodlines of yours and start being productive?"<p>

Bonnie showed no fear as she stepped closer to Rebekah. "How about all of you bloodsuckers start backing off. No offence Care."  
>Caroline sighed. "None taken but both of you are just being a little over dramatic right now."<p>

The other two girls looked at her and she bit her lip. "I mean..." she said raising her hands in defence and gently parting her friends that seemed ready to battle each other on School premises. "... Bonnie needs more time, that's a good thing. We want her to perform the spell right, don't we? She needs time to perfect it, without killing any of you in process or herself." she spoke looking at Rebekah.

Rebekah rolled her eyes but nodded slightly.  
>"And we know that you are really worried about this; it's not only your life in stake here but also the one of your siblings." She added. "I know that but you should trust us a little as well, especially Bonnie here, it's not only all of you that are in danger here, it's also everyone that was caught on those woods that night. We all want this badly; we all want this to end. None of us are safe but if we start fighting each other we aren't going anywhere but to our graves." she spoke looking at Bonnie lastly.<p>

Bonnie sighed. "How did you become so wise all of a sudden?"  
>Caroline wanted to say, <em>after I started hanging out with vampires that are a million years old<em> but she restrained herself, instead she smiled and said. "I'm just having one of those days."

* * *

><p>"NIK? Nik are you in here?" Rebekah stormed into her home calling out for her brother. She stumped her foot childishly as she realized he didn't answer her.<br>Maybe he was still on his way, she checked her cell again slumping into the living room couch annoyed with the lack of news from him.  
>"Have you missed me that much sister?"<p>

Rebekah's face lit up as she recognized the deep voice that came from across the room, she turned her face to find Klaus leaning against the door, his arms casually crossed over his chest. "Stop teasing me, you know that I have," she said with a spark in her eyes.  
>"Rebekah love, I'm home now." he gently said and laughed as she flashed over and threw herself in his arms.<p>

"Just... don't leave me again Nik, please?" she begged quietly against his shoulder.  
>Klaus smiled. "I thought you all hated me and wanted to keep me away so you could all bo..."<p>

"Don't!" she stopped him. "I seriously hate that word."  
>Klaus laughed softly. "The house is pretty empty, have they left you behind?"<p>

Rebekah rolled her beautiful eyes. "Kol and Elijah are pricks and I hate them."  
>Klaus smiled and broke away from her embrace, walking to the bar and fixing himself a drink.<p>

Rebekah twisted her lips trying to find the right way to say this. "Nik... I..."  
>"I know." Klaus simply said taking a sip from his drink and forging a kind smile. "I know that you didn't have a choice."<p>

Rebekah saw the sadness behind his smile and felt bad for being so weak and not standing beside him when her brothers cornered her. "I didn't want you to go Nik, I missed you terribly." she confessed.  
>"It's not important anymore sweetheart, you wanted me to find Finn and I did. I hope you all took the time to... bond." he said the word amused.<p>

Rebekah covered her ears. "Stop. God, what a stupid word. It only means that men are going to be men and I'm stuck with no one because I wasn't blessed with a sister."  
>"Ah but we've all been blessed with you love." Klaus smiled and drank a little more.<p>

"Whatever." she laughed but didn't miss the way he always shrug everything off. He always did that, made things so much less important than they actually were and pretended that they meant nothing but she knew better, she had always known, even if she had chosen over the years to ignore it. "Where's Finn?" she asked coming closer to him.  
>"Somewhere safe love."<p>

"Have you daggered him?" she asked in a low voice.  
>Klaus reached his hand out, taking her little braid into his fingers and playing with it. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it, he's somewhere safe and I have leverage against him if he gets away again. All we need now is for the Bennett witch to deliver."<p>

"Ugh we might need to find someone new, she only has two moods that one, pissed and unqualified."  
>"Harsh sister." Klaus said smiling his so characteristic smile.<p>

"But that's why you love me so much." she teased him. "Although..." she pouted now. "I'm a little upset that I'm no longer the most important woman in your life."  
>Klaus didn't quite smile, he half smiled and shoved the drink into his mouth trying to conceal his expression but this only made Rebekah the more amused. He returned his face to her and his mask was up again but it was useless because she had caught him off guard and relished in what she had seen.<p>

"My brother is in love. I never thought I'd see the day." she said with such warmth in her voice that it made him waver for one second, before he geared up again.  
>"Don't be ridiculous Rebekah, you will always be my favourite sister." he said with an awkward smile.<p>

"Nik, are you admitting to it?" Rebekah was truly caught by surprise.  
>Klaus smiled and placed his drink down on the table. "The only thing I'm admitting to love, is that I need to find Elijah and Kol, if they aren't too busy bonding."<p>

"Umhum..." Rebekah's smile was huge, Klaus was faltering and his solid unbreakable armour was beginning to crack.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the ride Mrs Lockwood, really. I could have walked home." Caroline said closing the door to the car Tyler's mom was driving, with him in the front seat, she added mad in her mind.<br>"Oh nonsense, you've spent the entire day handing out the flyers for the School's fair, it was the least I could do."

Caroline smiled politely and turned to leave. "Thanks again. Good night Mrs Lockwood, Tyler."  
>Tyler said something to his mom and stepped outside, Caroline sighed deeply as she heard the car drive away.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked him.  
>Tyler made an annoyed face and neared her. "I think we need to talk."<p>

"Talk? What could you possibly want to talk about? Oh wait, I know, you want to talk about how I'm a terrible person, how I started hating you after you became a hybrid and how I pushed you away and changed my feelings towards you. How much of a horrible girlfriend I was to you." she yelled mad at him.  
>Tyler shook his head and grabbed her arms. "I wanted to talk about how much I miss you Care. I miss you so much it hurts and I know it's all my fault because I allowed the best thing that ever happened in my life to get away from me."<p>

"What?" was the best she could come up with, she felt numb right now and no coherent thoughts would come to her, she realized. He was only 5 months late, the moron.  
>"I know I blew it when I told you that I couldn't be with you but I was wrong, I'm sorry Caroline. Just... give me another chance. I still love you. I love you." he said and crashed his lips against hers.<p>

Caroline shoved him away instantly, she barely felt his lips on hers but it still felt wrong, it all felt wrong. "Don't do that again, we're done Tyler." she said frustrated that everything in her life seemed to always be happening at the wrong time.  
>"Caroline, please." he pleaded and tried to kiss her again, probably trying to make a point by stubbornly trying to lock his lips with hers.<p>

"Stop it." she shoved him away again, a little harsher this time. "Just stop, I don't love you anymore." she finally admitted, mostly to herself. "I don't think I ever truly loved you Tyler, not the way you deserved at least. I don't think I ever really gave myself to anyone because I had no idea who I was." the words just poured out of her.  
>Tyler still held her arms and she felt his grip get tighter around her. "And now you do?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.<p>

She only nodded. She could see a range of emotions go through him and she felt his anger build up and for the first time she was afraid of him, she was scared of Tyler, she remembered the night he accidentally bit her and felt tears to her eyes. "Let me go Tyler." she whispered trying to keep it together.  
>"All of a sudden you know who you are." he threw at her and she heard that anger that always walked hand in hand with Tyler.<p>

Ever since he was a kid and picked fights over really stupid things, she heard the uncontrollable rage inside of him and felt the tears scroll down her face. It was the same attitude that made him cocky and dangerous, made him do and say stupid things over the last year, even worst since he had been sired.  
>"You haven't broken the sire bond with Klaus..." she realized trying not to choke on her tears.<p>

Tyler's jaw tensed and his grip on her arms was probably leaving a mark but she was too shaken to fight him.  
>"Take your hands off her Tyler. Right now."<p>

Tyler looked over her shoulder while she closed her eyes recognizing the stern voice. She felt Tyler slowly release her arms and she heard him leave but she refused to turn around, she had imagined this moment so many times over the last weeks but none of the silly or epic scenarios in her head matched the feelings inside her now.  
>She never expected to be feeling hatred when she finally saw Klaus again.<p>

"Are you all right?" she heard him ask in front of her and she opened her eyes to meet him.  
>"I'm fine, your hybrid looked after me just like you ordered him to, you should give him a cookie as a reward." His expression was unreadable to her or she just didn't want to read it, she was hurt and she was mad at him.<p>

"You said you didn't want anyone protecting you. I couldn't just leave without knowing you would be all right." he simply said.  
>"So you sent the only one I wouldn't suspect. Congratulations Klaus, it worked. I'm fine." she clicked her teeth together and moved around him towards her house.<p>

"Caroline..." he spoke softly and she cursed him with everything she had in her. Why did he have so much power over her?  
>She forced herself to walk but she felt that unexplainable force pulling her to him, he was in front of her again and she wanted to flinch when he took her face in his hands but she didn't.<p>

"Did you mean what you said? That you don't love him anymore?"  
>And just like that she felt like she had been tossed around and landed against some tree or car, she felt the air leave her lungs and felt dizzy. There it was, the Klaus only she had seen, the vulnerable, open, without a mask Klaus.<p>

Her baby blue eyes took in every little nuance in his face, the sweetness, the hope, the love. She had no idea how to fight him and she really felt as if she had no strength left in her anymore to try. Maybe she just needed to admit that she had never really tried to fight him at all.  
>"Yes." she said and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Your master plan to get him back into my life so I would realize I never really loved anyone worked. Are you happy now Nik? I have no idea what love is, I never did. I just wanted to feel something, anything, so I didn't feel so alone all the time."<p>

Klaus removed his hands from her face and slowly wrapped her into a hug, she rested her face against his chest feeling his steady breath and closed her eyes taking in his much missed scent, allowing the feelings she had suppressed all these past weeks to rise up again. She had missed him, terribly; his voice, his breathing and his scent. It was all over her now and she welcomed it.  
>"I didn't tell him to make a move on you. I only told him to keep an eye on you. I wasn't expecting him to go and kiss you." he grunted and she slowly pulled away from him.<p>

Caroline looked deep into his sinful eyes and felt her breath change, get harder and she felt him change as well, there was something powerful about finding herself inches away from his face while resting her hands on his hard chest. Her eyes flickered to his amazing lips and back to his eyes, she felt the tangible tension and licked her lips. "Well Nik... what do you intend to do about that?" she finally whispered.  
>She gasped as he laced one arm around her waist bringing her closer to him, his other hand cupped her cheek and he stroked it gently, she felt his nose softly touch hers, poke it and she returned his smile.<p>

"For now sweetheart I intend to kiss you." he whispered in his husky voice and Caroline felt a shiver in her spine.  
>He brought her face gently closer to his and she closed her eyes waiting for the touch of his lips, she could swear the stupid trade mark Klaus' smile was there for a second before he finally kissed her.<p>

Caroline wrapped her arms around him, her hand finding his hair and getting lost in there, just like his tongue soon got lost inside her mouth after he nudged for permission by licking her upper lip. She offered no resistance; she wanted him to kiss her, to really kiss her.  
>She moaned into his mouth as he thoroughly kissed her, covering every inch of her mouth, sweetly battling her tongue, if he was trying to make her forget about the previous kiss with Tyler he didn't have to work so hard but she wasn't really complaining. She pressed her body closer to his and felt joy when he moaned into her mouth this time, two could play this game; she smiled as he broke the kiss.<p>

They stared at each other for a bit, breaths heavy and eyes speaking without words, she unconsciously trailed her fingers through one of his necklaces and smiled at him, he returned it and placed a soft kiss on her lips this time.  
>Caroline smiled and played with the metal thing on his necklace. "If you ever pull something like that again Nik, I swear I will kick your ass." she stated firmly.<p>

Klaus smiled his stupid amazing smile and stroked her chin with his thumb. "I have missed you too Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Ho Hey – _The Lumineers_


	10. The Carnival

"How about this one?" Rebekah asked giving a spin for Caroline that just shook her head not agreeing with the green dress. "What's wrong with it?" she asked distressed.  
>Caroline smiled warmly. "It's too fancy for a school event, it is a Carnival School Fair Bekah, you should be wearing something comfortable yet pretty for Matt."<p>

"I thought this one screamed, _I'm casual yet foxy._" Rebekah was confused.  
>Caroline laughed. "It screams,<em> I just left my really rich mansion and now I'm about to hang out with the poor class<em>. We need to avoid the entire Titanic vibe." she said with a circle movement of her hand.

Rebekah looked lost and just huffed turning around to change outfit for the fifth time.  
>Caroline took her cell and called Elena for the last details, she hadn't done this in a while but she hadn't lost the hang of it; she had organized everything to the last detail, with Rebekah trying to help but really just asking why they couldn't organize something more interesting and less cheesy. Caroline already knew Rebekah enough to know she was over excited about this.<p>

"Hey C? How about this one?" Rebekah showed up again in front of Caroline wearing a short, tight blue steamy dress.  
>Caroline laughed ending her call. "B... how do you expect to move around in <em>that<em>?"

"Too much?" Rebekah asked squinting.  
>"Stop being stubborn and move on from the sexy dresses, you will look as sexy in a pair of jeans and a really tight top."<p>

Rebekah pouted like a little child and folded her arms. "But I wanted to wear a dress."  
>"God why are you so stubborn? It's not like this is the first date you have with Matt."<p>

"I'm not stubborn, besides it's the first time we are going to... _hang out_ with his friends..." she admitted blushing a little awkwardly.  
>"You are stubborn!" They both looked at the door where Klaus stood smiling. "But you will look stunning in anything you wear sweetheart just that you will look more attractive if you feel comfortable. And you do not have to worry about impressing him or his friends, you don't need a silly sexy dress for that."<p>

"Thank you." Caroline said raising her hands in the air. "That's what I've tried to explain to you for hours now."  
>Rebekah huffed and walked back into her closet without a word, she knew when a battle was lost. The image made the other two smile.<p>

"Your sister drives me nuts." Caroline told Klaus placing her hands over her face desperate.  
>Klaus smiled. "A lot happened while I was away, you two became good friends; apparently to the point you seem to have lost the need to spell your entire names actually, resorting to letters now. And what's this I've heard about you giving Rebekah driving lessons?"<p>

Caroline laughed with will. "I needed the distraction."  
>Klaus sighed and moved closer to Caroline making her heart race inside her chest, wait, did her heart still beat? She couldn't remember anything because his smell was all over her now.<p>

He cupped her face with one strong hand and asked softly. "Did I not beg you to restrain from doing anything stupid while I was away Caroline?"  
>She swallowed hard swearing that he lingered on that stupid <em>I <em>in her name on purpose. "I usually don't do what I'm expected..." she whispered.

Klaus lingered his stunning eyes on her face, taking in every detail, like he was memorizing every single curve or line in it. She felt the heat in her cheeks and expected him to kiss her but his sinful lips twisted into a roguish smile. "Neither do I love."  
>Caroline tried to breathe again steadily as she watched him leave the room without looking back. "Seriously..." she whispered feeling imminent rage.<p>

Rebekah coughed trying to snap her away from her little moment.  
>Caroline composed herself and smiled. "Now that's perfect. You look great."<p>

Rebekah rolled her eyes, as if Caroline was even looking at her clothes now. "You know, if you want him to open up and become some sort of boyfriend you are going to have to work really hard."  
>Caroline flinched at the word. "I have no idea what I am right now but I'm most certainly not his girlfriend nor he is my... boyfriend." the word seemed unnatural to use on a 1000 year-old vampire.<p>

Rebekah grabbed her black leather jacket and placed it over her red tight shirt with a nice view to her generous cleavage. "You will have to push him. He's on the breaking point now, he either opens up completely or he will close up again. And if he does so, he will toss that key away and then all will be lost."  
>"Thanks, for making this so much less dramatic for me." Caroline sighed. "No pressure at all..."<p>

Rebekah laughed. "Nobody said this was going to be easy love."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this! Not with you eyeing me like a hawk." Bonnie snapped and dropped the book in her hand on top of the huge table.<br>Klaus opened his arms stepping away.

Bonnie picked the book up again and started humming once more, the flames in the candles started flickering but it only lasted for a few seconds before she broke her trance. "I... can't."  
>"Can't what?" Klaus asked starting to show his impatience.<p>

"Can't focus, I can feel your energy and it's all over the place." she sighed frustrated.  
>Klaus clenched his teeth. "Bonnie don't test me, you said you almost had this but I haven't seen anything but really silly excuses since I have returned."<p>

Bonnie dropped the book again and faced Klaus angrily. "Back... off."  
>Klaus moved ticked off but Elijah stepped in placing a hand on his chest. "Let's all just take a moment, shall we? This is not being productive at all."<p>

Klaus moved to the end of the room, rubbing his neck showing the first signs of intolerance. Bonnie tried not to be afraid but being in the same room with him in a pissed mood was a bit intimidating.  
>"What seems to be the problem Bonnie?" Elijah asked gently and she took a deep breath calming down.<p>

"I'm stuck." She heard Klaus exasperate behind her but decided to ignore him. "I can't channel all the energy I need, I would need another witch."  
>"Another witch to help you channel the energy to keep the spell going." Elijah spoke with a smile soothing her.<p>

"Yes, I don't have enough energy to maintain it long enough to break everyone from the spell and if I miss one, everything goes wrong. I need enough power to reverse the spell and break the link." she said already calmer.  
>"What about the dead witches?" Elijah asked in his formal, gentle tone and Bonnie smiled.<p>

"Your mother has them on her side, they all want you dead..." she smiled awkwardly.  
>"The entire nature balance rubbish." Klaus grumbled from where he stood.<p>

Bonnie shook her head. "His impatience is making his energy really heavy and dark and I'm having trouble focusing. Can't you just get him out of here?" she asked Elijah gently.  
>Elijah smiled. "I'm afraid my brother shares your love for the witchcraft arts and he can be helpful"<p>

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and resumed to her book. "Whatever you say."  
>Elijah looked at Klaus that seemed lost in thought. "Niklaus?" he called.<p>

Klaus looked at his brother with an idea forming. "What if she used something else?"  
>"What do you mean?" Bonnie looked at him suspicious.<p>

"Esther has the dead witches on her side; yes but you could use another dead energy, one much more powerful actually." Klaus said excitedly.  
>"Yes, that could work..." Elijah picked up on his brother quickly.<p>

Bonnie alternated her gaze between both brothers confused. "Anyone wants to fill me in on the mental conversation going on here?"  
>Klaus moved closer to her but with a much calmer voice now. "What if you could tap into one of the most ancient and powerful energies ever?"<p>

Bonnie looked at Elijah and then back at Klaus. "You mean..."  
>Klaus smiled his trade mark mischievous smile and looked at Elijah. "I mean it's time you start playing with the grown-ups love."<p>

Bonnie took deep steady breaths, things just got really extreme all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>Caroline decided she had enough for tonight. The fair was a success and things were running smoothly, she wasn't really needed anymore and honestly she wasn't about to start going on rides any time soon so she said goodbye to Elena.<br>She smiled because on her way out she saw Rebekah holding a huge teddy in her arms, Matt was laughing as she tried to kiss him with the giant dolphin between them. Caroline shook her head, Rebekah was such a teenager it was both endearing and crazy at the same time.

She shoved her hands into her coat and walked to her car, she stopped half way and realized where she was. The same spot she had attacked that man when she was first turned.  
>A shiver came to her and she took a deep breath, the memories assaulted her but she didn't do anything to push them away.<p>

It was part of her, she couldn't change anything about her past but she knew she was different now; she had come a long way since that night. She had embraced who she was, slowly learning how to live with it.  
>Caroline raised her head high and prepared to leave the place where Damon had tried to kill her but ceased as she saw someone walking towards her.<p>

She felt as if her entire body reacted to him, she felt like she was literally being pulled to him and yet she knew she hadn't moved an inch. "How do you do that?" she asked him tilting her head.  
>Klaus smiled and stopped a couple of feet away from her which made her unconsciously pout, she didn't like the distance between them. "Do what sweetheart?"<p>

"Always find me when I need you the most. In fact, how do you always know when I need you?" she asked softly.  
>Klaus placed his hands inside his black coat and shrugged. "I don't know, I just do. What's wrong love?"<p>

Caroline shook her head softly. "I hate when you do that."  
>Klaus sighed impatiently. "You hate that I know when you need me? Or that I come when you need me?" It was basically the same thing but Caroline messed with him so much that sometimes he had no idea what he said when he was around her, usually only realizing it when he had already spoken out loud, regretting it at once but always too late.<p>

"I hate that you make everything so easy." she simply replied.  
>Klaus didn't know how to respond to that, she always said the most unusual things. "What do you mean love?"<p>

"I hate that you make everything sound so easy. You fancy me because I'm strong and full of light and that's supposed to explain your infatuation."  
>"Caroline..." he tried to speak but she cut him off by raising her hand. He tensed, worried about where this was all heading.<p>

"I hate that when I need you, you are simply there. I don't have to beg you to be there or even ask, you just are and you don't have to speak because your presence is enough. I hate that when I'm about to freak, you tell me to listen to your breathing and it helps me. No huge speeches, nothing... I hate that you tell me to let go and let you in without any real reason... and that I do just that."

He clenched his jaw and balled his hands in frustration inside his jacket, she just drove him insane. When he chased her, she gave him hell about it and now she was mad because he didn't give her a reason. What possible reason could he give her?  
>When he didn't know what he was doing at all, did she not see this?<p>

He stared into her stunning eyes and looked for some hint of what went through her mind, the torture was sometimes unbearable, he never knew what Caroline was thinking or feeling for that matter. "Are you trying to tell me to leave you alone Caroline?" he asked afraid of her answer.  
>Caroline covered her face for a second; fighting with something he obviously would never guess. "I don't know what I'm saying Klaus. I'm just... I guess I'm just tired of fighting."<p>

"Fighting what? What on Earth are you going on about?" Klaus felt like he was being put to the test here, he usually had no clue what he was doing with Caroline. He just basically went with it and hopped for the best but right now he was more lost than the night he went on about cities he wanted to take her to or about his favorite horse.  
>"I'm tired of fighting <em>you<em>. I'm tired of trying to resist you and keep you out." she said facing him with threatening tears.

Klaus took a deep breath and shook his head seeking some sort of clearance. He closed his eyes, he had two choices here; over think this, do the right thing by letting her go now or just stop thinking and go with it. He faced her and he just knew, it was impossible to be rational with Caroline, she had so much power over him that it still astonished him how she missed that.

"I'm not making it _easy. _I just don't know what to tell you most of the time. I can't believe most things that come out of my mouth when I'm around you. I sound like an idiot and I just don't understand how no one sees how extraordinary you truly are. I know I don't deserve you, I never assumed I did but you are like gravity to me, the more I try to push you away the more I'm attracted to you and the more I feel like I'm going to crash into you. I should be fighting you as well because you have gotten under my skin and I know this will be our doom but I can't fight it. I don't want to." He confessed feeling vulnerable like never before in his cursed existence, like he was cut open in front of her and he didn't even try to conceal it in his face.

Caroline watched him like she was seeing him for the first time and moved fast to shorten the space between them, her lips finding his as soon as she reached him. Klaus was taken aback for a second when he felt her kiss, she had never been the first to take matters into her own hands but he relaxed immediately and enjoyed her initiative.  
>He answered her kiss with the same open vulnerability as his earlier words, this wasn't about erasing a stupid kiss some boy dared to place on her precious lips; this was about finally admitting he could never leave Caroline, not even if she begged him to.<p>

Their kiss was passionate, yes, but it was also slow and sweet; Klaus took his time kissing her, tasting her slowly, enjoying the way her hand pulled his hair gently or how her tongue joined him in this sweet torture. He could feel her other hand resting on his neck, gently caressing it and touching at his necklaces every time he enforced just a little more passion into the kiss.  
>He could feel her breath changing when he placed a hand in her lower back pressing her closer to him, the gasp that escaped her mouth made him add this to his mental list of the things that she liked.<p>

It was as if she was all over him, her scent, her hands, her body melting against his and for a second he thought of breaking the kiss but when he tried to pull away she moaned and pulled him right back into it. Running her tongue over his lips before entering his mouth and it was his own turn to moan, he wondered if she was making a list of her own, knowing that the way she pulled an unexpected groan from him when she nibbled on his bottom lip had given him away completely.

"Caroline..." he tried to focus and pushed her away just a bit so he could gather himself.  
>"Nik..." she replied in that sweet, crispy voice of hers that drove him insane. Also, the innocent look on her face was making it even harder to keep it together and without much resistance he got pulled back into another rather long kiss.<p>

He gasped and pulled away again when he felt her hand sneaking inside the collar of his shirt and touching at his skin, Caroline pouted this time and he smiled. He kissed her lips softly and spoke against them, enjoying the way she shivered. "Caroline, we are not going to do anything tonight, certainly not in here."  
>Caroline's lips opened up into a smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just letting go..." her eyes were full of promises he really restrained from uncovering right there and then but this wasn't how he wanted to do this and tonight she wouldn't win.<p>

He smiled his evil smile and stroked her cheek with his thumb, he licked his lips and brought her face closer to his again, resting his lips against hers one more time, not lingering there though, moving to her chin and feeling his body react to the way she moaned silently.  
>He moved his lips to her ear and felt his scruff scratch her delicate face slightly. "Our first time Caroline will not happen on the back of some idiotic school fair. We have forever and I will give you a perfect night but not tonight." he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her neck as he moved down a little.<p>

Caroline pulled his hair a little lost in the way his evil lips seemed to set her skin on fire, he was right and she smiled because she knew her plan had worked. Klaus had finally opened up to her and she felt a wave of desire like never before, she had never wanted to be with anyone like she did right this minute with him. "We can always head back to your house or mine..." she whispered when he found her lips again.  
>Klaus pulled away a bit and she gasped, his eyes were of a slight shade of yellow and she wondered if it was from desire.<p>

Her hands touched his face, under his eyes and she knew he could tell she wasn't afraid, she was in awe over how beautiful he looked.  
>When he spoke she expected somehow for it to be different but he was normal and this made her smile. "Did you know that wolves mate for life Caroline?" he asked hoarsely. "Once they have chosen a mate it's forever."<p>

And in that exact moment Caroline realized why she could never be afraid of Klaus, why she had fallen so hard for him without really fighting against it, his wolf side was what pulled her into him, locked her there, his wolf side triggered his human side and she knew that when they finally made love, she wasn't just giving herself to him, no, he would be _taking _her. She would be _his _and that notion excited her more than she ever imagined.  
>It was all she had ever wanted in her life, to fully belong to someone, to be loved completely.<p>

Caroline smiled happily. "Let the courting begin then."  
>Klaus laughed before kissing her. Unpredictable Caroline like always.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Give me love – _Ed Sheeran (Acoustic)_


	11. Courtship

Bonnie sat in the middle of the floor with her head between her legs, she felt sick, as if she was about to pass out. Elijah was crouching in front of her and stroked her back trying to make her feel better; he looked at Klaus that seemed oblivious to everything, reading a page on the huge black book that rested on the wooden table.

He looked back at the tiny, fragile human in front of him. She was scared and loosing it a bit, he felt bad for having to put her through this and doubted that this was really necessary, maybe they could find someone else to do this. He looked at Klaus again; his brother seemed convinced that Bonnie could do this, in fact he insisted that the pretty witch did it. "Are you feeling a little better?" he asked Bonnie.

She shook her head and looked at him. "I'm freaking out."  
>Elijah stroked her back a little more. "Are you certain that there's no other way?" He asked Klaus who simply ignored him by keeping his eyes on the apparently vital page.<p>

"Like he would care, or you for that matter. I just sold my soul to the devil here." she said on the verge of tears.  
>"Oh for the love of God you are all so dramatic." Klaus sighed and turned pages on the book.<p>

Bonnie shot her head back to him and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Easy for you to say, you are not the one about to do this."  
>Klaus raised his eyes to her matching the anger that she felt. "If you really can't do this then I shall get someone who can. Don't think for a second that I can't easily get five other witches like you."<p>

Bonnie shook Elijah's hand off her and stood up fuming. "You really think that I'm that stupid to fall for your poor mind games? You make it sound like I'm the only one that can do this and then you go and say anyone can do it?"  
>"Seems to work, doesn't it love? You are no longer freaking, just raging. Rage I can handle, not-self pity." he made an annoyed face.<p>

"You are asking me to do black magic here Klaus. It's not something I can do lightly. This is stepping to the other side."  
>Klaus took a rather long breath and rested his hands on the table facing her. "Bonnie, you are one of the strongest witches I've ever come across. You can step into the dark side of your magic without falling into it."<p>

Bonnie twisted her lips and crossed her arms. "I'm not that strong." she said breaking eye contact with him.  
>"Sweetheart, modesty is adorable but right now I need mean and ruthless, so do us a favor and lose the High School attitude." Klaus snapped.<p>

Bonnie threw her hands in the air desperate, she wanted to scream but instead she turned her back on Klaus frustrated.  
>Klaus flashed over to her, he cupped her face and she immediately felt uneasy with the proximity. "You took me down once, no, twice. Both times you took me off guard, I wasn't expecting you to be that strong but you had it in you. You, alone took me down Bonnie, no one has been able to do that before and that's saying a lot. I have dealt with many witches, some of them so powerful that the devil itself would blush in their presence but I never felt what I did that night in the woods. You have so much potential in you and you are wasting it."<p>

Bonnie fought with tears that she wouldn't cry. "I took you down yes, but I also died the first time I did it." she admitted to her fear.  
>"You are asking yourself the wrong question here sweetheart. You already died once for Elena; the real question here is, are you ready to do the same for Caroline?"<p>

Bonnie opened her mouth in sheer shock; she pushed his hands away from her face and looked at Elijah as if she was expecting some sort of support from the older brother but his expression was blank, she should have known that he had already picked up on Klaus' true motives. "You are just messing with my head; it's all you have done. That's why you keep pushing me, you could get another witch but you need someone who will go that extra mile if needed. If everything else fails, I need to do this for her." she said between her angry lips.  
>"We all are driven by something love, you seem to be driven by rage and friendship. I don't care which one you use as long as you get the job done. I have an entire family to protect here." Klaus said and left to where he has stood.<p>

Bonnie inhaled sharply and gathered herself. "What do I need to do?"  
>Klaus smiled and raised his eyes from the black magic book. The witch was finally coming around.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline banged her pencil on the open History book, she hummed a song and tried desperately to focus on her homework but she was just not in the mood. She got up and searched her bag; she took a blood bag and poured it into a coffee mug, just in case her mom would get home, the sight of Caroline drinking blood still made her cringe.<br>She looked for her IPod and searched for the song that had been all day in her mind, she smiled as she found it and hooked it up to her Stereo, she blasted the sound a lot more than needed but she was in the mood to dance and sing.

"History homework be damned." she giggled and started nodding her head to the sound that blasted from her speakers.  
><em><br>**Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends**  
><strong>So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied<strong>  
><strong>Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend<strong>  
><strong>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive<strong>  
><strong>No, I won't sleep tonight<strong>_

She sipped her blood and started dancing around her kitchen.

**_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight_**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, I want some more<br>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>**

She started singing along.  
>Caroline jumped around and moved to the song.<p>

**_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in  
>It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide I want to run and hide I do it every time, you're killing me now<br>And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you  
><em>**  
>She sang along with her full lungs and tossed her hair around feeling like a true Rock Star and enjoying the way she felt today.<p>

**_Hush, hush, the world is quiet Hush, hush, we both can't fight it It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand? Whoa, I won't sleep tonight I won't sleep tonight Here we go again<em>**

She sang making a seductive face and then spreading her arms open over dramatically.  
>She giggled at her own silliness and prepared to shout the entire chorus again when another sound caught her attention; she lowered the Stereo and moved to her front door.<p>

She opened it to find a pimpled kid in front of her; she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Yes?"  
>The kid smiled and read from the paper in his hand. "Caroline Forbes?"<p>

"That's me." she smiled her beautiful happy smile.  
>The kid returned her smile. "I have a delivery for you."<p>

"You do?" Caroline asked surprised and watched the kid nod and then turn on his heels.  
>He returned with a huge bouquet of red roses, so big that he was literally hidden behind them.<p>

"Oh." she let out and blinked.  
>Roses for her? She couldn't remember ever getting roses, ok scratch that, she never got flowers from anyone before.<br>Period.

"Where can I leave them?" The kid asked with a muffled voice behind the flowers.  
>Caroline giggled. "Just leave them over there on the table."<p>

She bit her lip excited, so this is what it felt like to receive flowers, she decided on spot she loved it.  
>The kid smiled. "I'll be right back."<p>

Caroline frowned and watched him come back with another equally huge red roses' bouquet. She opened her mouth to speak but the kid just left the room, he returned and left a couple of times.  
>When he was finally over, he handed her a small card stained with his sweat and dragged himself out of her house exhausted.<p>

Caroline closed the door to her house numbly and opened the card.

**Stage one of courtship love.  
><strong>**Niklaus**

Caroline looked up from the card in her hand and blushed as she stared into her kitchen filled with bouquet after bouquet. She counted at least 20 before she gave up and covered her mouth squealing like a little girl.  
>The man was absolutely insane but she couldn't help feeling swoon over his absurd tactics.<p>

She smelled the roses. "Crazy, he is just crazy..." she mumbled unable to feel guilty for loving every second of it.  
>There was another knock on her door and she wondered what could it be now.<p>

She laughed when she found Matt at her door.  
>"Hi." Matt said a little unsure of why she was laughing.<p>

"Matt. Hey, come on in." she invited him at once, hugging him tight before closing her door.  
>Matt stepped into the kitchen and stared at the red sea of roses in front of him. "Are you planning on opening a flower shop? That's why you are in such a good mood?"<p>

Caroline laughed and made some room in the table where her school stuff was buried. "It was a gift." she said trying to suppress the idiotic excitement in her voice.  
>Matt smiled and sat down. "Let me guess, you have been attacked by an Original Gift Monster."<p>

Caroline laughed sweetly. "Kind of obvious huh?"  
>Matt shook his head. "Rebekah wants to give me a Maserati for my birthday and yesterday she wanted to buy The Grill because I work too hard."<p>

Caroline made a cute pout. "That's so sweet Matt..."  
>"Right..." he smiled. "She bought me a house, did you know about that?"<p>

Caroline bit her lip. "I might have helped her just a tiny iny bit."  
>"Care!" Matt raised his hands protesting.<p>

She sat with him and smiled. "Sorry..."  
>Matt shook his head, it was still impossible to stay mad at Caroline for long. "I just don't feel comfortable with all the gifts and everything. She doesn't have to do it. I don't want her to think that I'm with her because of it."<p>

Caroline was serious now. "Why would she think that Matt? She loves you, she knows you, _I_ know you."  
>"Still, a house?" Matt sighed.<p>

Caroline smiled again. "You haven't had the best of lives' Matt, from all of us, you got the short straw. With Vicky and your mom... we all kind of carried on with our lives and you work and do school, you are supporting yourself and sometimes I think we just take you for granted and you are going through all this alone and we forget how actually hard you have it."  
>Matt shrugged. "I'm used to it Care. It's... all I have known and it's not like you have it easy either. You became a vampire, you were the first real victim out of all this, a war that wasn't yours to begin with."<p>

Caroline smiled, she knew that technically Vicky had been the first to be caught in the middle of it all and consequently Matt but he was such a nice guy that he always shifted things to others. "Just enjoy it. Rebekah really, _really_ likes you." she said with one of her expressive looks.  
>Matt smiled. "I like her too Care, she's... unique."<p>

Caroline laughed. "That's one way of putting it but she's trying really hard to make this work and the house thing was just because you refuse to go inside her house."  
>"I still have mine, it's not as fancy as hers but there's no reason she can't go there instead."<p>

"Matt, that's not the only reason she got you the house; it's in your name right?"  
>"Yes, she made me sign the lease. She wouldn't rest until we made it all official."<p>

Caroline smiled, Matt was such a pure heart that he saw nothing bad in anything and she felt happy that he was still human. "Vampires can't go into a place they aren't invited and that house is the safest place on this Planet for you. She was looking out for you Matt, making sure you had a safe place in case something happens. Not even she can go in there until you invite her in."  
>Matt shook his head trying to let all the information in, sometimes he couldn't keep up with all this.<p>

"Do you ever feel like we are miles away from what we imagined our lives would be in the future? If we had a time capsule from our childhood we would freak out at where we are now. With whom we are now. I'm dating an Original insecure, hot, sweet, crazy vampire and you are getting a garden from a hybrid that we used to hate and try to kill every chance we got."  
>Caroline played with the edge of her notebook. "We can't choose with whom we fall in love with." she whispered afraid of saying the words out loud so soon.<p>

Matt smiled. "I'm not judging you Care. I'm not blind, he makes you happy. I've never seen you smile like this and you deserve it. You deserve to have someone who loves you for what you are, someone who doesn't have a girl from the past in the middle. It was about time Care for you to be really happy. Besides who am I to talk? I'm falling for a girl who was around when they invented fire."  
>Caroline laughed. "Oh My God, do not tell her that, she is going to freak out. She's not that old."<p>

"I know but she looks hot when she's pissed."  
>Caroline punched his shoulder gently and laughed with him when he rubbed the spot with a whimper.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus parked his car in the driveway after dropping Bonnie at home and reached for his cell, he needed to listen to Caroline's voice; it had been a rather long and draining day.<br>Once Bonnie decided to stop resisting, she had actually been productive but still stopped every ten minutes worried about turning into bad _Willow_. Sometimes he literally had no patience for human nonsense but desperate times demanded desperate measures.

The first part of his plan was going rather smoothly, if Bonnie perfected the spell like he expected by the next full moon, they would break the spell and free everyone.  
>He searched for Caroline's name and smiled imagining how she must have freaked out when she got the flowers, he had no idea what were her favorite flowers but decided that red roses fitted her. She was passionate, there was no doubt there.<p>

He remembered the kisses exchanged the previous night and got a little impatient, Bonnie needed to break the spell so he could finally focus on Caroline like she deserved.  
>But things just kept popping up. He growled and got out of his car mad that he had to postpone now the best part of his day.<p>

"Really? I thought you were all the way to Kansas by now Tyler." he said with a foul temper.  
>Tyler stepped out from the dark and walked slowly. "You didn't order me to." he responded challenging him.<p>

Klaus' breathes came long and slow. "I don't have to, weren't you working on breaking the sire bond on your own?" he smiled darkly.  
>Tyler turned his hands into fists. "You know that I can't break it. But I did find a loophole there, didn't I?" he challenged Klaus just that bit more.<p>

Klaus flashed and Tyler found himself on the ground, his throat under the tight grip of Klaus. "Just because you were my first successful hybrid case don't assume that you are that special."  
>The words spat out making Tyler wriggle beneath him, Klaus enforced his grip on him and added in that ice-cold calm tone of his. "What were you thinking? That I would let you sweep into town and steal my girl mate? You had your chance, you all did and every pathetic little one of you wasted it. You all decided she wasn't good enough for you so what right do you think you have over her now? None of you treated her like she deserved and should have been treated like. Like a real woman, so do me a favor and stop thinking you actually stand any chance here. I'll be damned if I let any of you near her again. She doesn't need a boy in her life, she deserves a man who is willing to give her the world, offer his life for her if and when needed."<p>

Tyler tried to free himself from Klaus but he was too strong and he barely seemed to be using his full force, he had one knee on the ground and his hand on Tyler's throat and if he wanted he could easily snap his neck and remove his heart later, he considered it for a second, he would be getting rid of one problem. But then there was Caroline and she wouldn't be happy about this.  
>He smiled his sadistic smile and brought his face closer to Tyler's. "Do me a huge favor mate, stay away from Caroline, I would suggest you leave town but you are free to stay..." His eyes became black and Tyler clenched his jaw, his face showing some of the pain that ripped through his body, a fire that he couldn't explain. "Your sire bond to me is broken Tyler, you are free to do whatever you wish with your small life." And with that he released Tyler, his eyes returning to normal and slowly he walked away from him.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Tyler asked rubbing his throat where it hurt.  
>Klaus smiled and stopped facing him. "Because now I can tell Caroline that I did what she asked me to, nothing more links you to her, you represent her past now and if you so much as look at her in a way I don't approve, if you ever come near her again..." His face dead serious now matching his voice. "... if you ever <em>touch <em>Caroline again I will tear your body, limb by limb and feed you to my wolves."

Tyler showed no fear and without thinking any longer he pulled a silver knife he had concealed under his coat and flashed over to Klaus, he knew he wouldn't kill him but he was determined to have a taste of Klaus' blood tonight. The knife barely touched Klaus but he felt it scratch his arm, cutting through the coat, it didn't touch his skin but it was enough to piss him off, he grabbed Tyler and they both landed against the car of one of his siblings, Tyler took in a sharp breath as tiny splinters of broken glass burned at his side. He hissed in pain as Klaus smashed the back of his head against the remains of the car window.

"Do you have a sudden death wish boy?"  
>"You can't kill me, Caroline would hate you for it." Tyler managed to say.<p>

Klaus released him and picked up the knife from the floor looking at Tyler furious. "Don't assume that you know her Lockwood."  
>"I know her more than you do; you are playing with her, using her, forcing her to be with you."<p>

Klaus clasped his lips in fury and drove the knife into Tyler's stomach, holding him by his coat so he wouldn't completely bend over in agony, he spoke in his uncanny voice. "I have never forced myself on anyone Tyler and I would _never force _Caroline into anything." He spat the words with repulsion for his insinuation. "She's with me by choice."  
>Tyler coughed some blood and tried to speak clearly. "I... am not... afraid of you."<p>

"And that was your first mistake..." he whispered eerily, twisting the knife.  
>Tyler fell to the ground as he let him go and watched as Klaus walked away again.<p>

"Everything all right brother?" Elijah asked Klaus as his brother reached the front door.  
>"All taken care of. I owe you a car though." Klaus said trying to force a smile. Tyler's words had left him with a rather foul mood.<br>"Don't worry about it Niklaus." Elijah warmly spoke watching the bleeding werewolf in the driveway.

Tyler looked down on his bloodied hand covering the still open wound and looked at the knife that was supposed to have Klaus' blood, he didn't want to do it this way but now he had no choice. He grabbed his cell and wrote a quick text, staring at his screen covered in his own blood for a few seconds before he had the courage to touch the send button.  
>He rested his head against the car waiting for an answer, it came within seconds and the shock still got to him though he was expecting it.<p>

**_Then we will need her blood. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Animal- _Neon Trees_


	12. Tyler

"I seriously hate you, its official." Bonnie said raging.  
>"I can live with that." Klaus replied annoyed.<p>

She yanked the book from his hands and opened it on the page she knew already by heart. It already showed the signs of the exhausting analysis she and Klaus had imprinted on it.  
>Bonnie closed her eyes and stretched her neck to the sides making it snap loudly, she felt as tired and used as the page under her soft fingers.<p>

Slow and steady breaths preceded the mantra that she started mumbling, she could feel the air inside the room change and a cold sweat covered her; she still felt shaken upon connecting to the dark side of her magic, a couple of days ago she didn't even know that she had it in her.  
>She hated admitting to it and she probably would never tell him that, but Klaus was right.<p>

Only that there was nothing like channeling power from her dark side; everything felt stronger, heavy and very addictive and that was the down side, once she tapped into those forces she found it harder and harder to resist lingering there just a bit more.  
>Just like all the other times Klaus yelling her name pulled her out of her trance.<p>

She sighed and looked at him. "What? I just started, if we are ever going to do this properly I might need more time."  
>Klaus shoved his high-tech cell in her face. "You have been under for 15 minutes, I had to pull you back out, if you don't wish to become permanent evil witch on us, you need to start controlling it."<p>

Bonnie twisted her lips; she had no notion of time at all when she tried to connect to the other side.  
>"This is not working." Elijah spoke from the window; he was watching the day outside and seemed pretty much lost in it. Aside from the fact that he seemed to gaze ever so often to Bonnie, a worried expression briefly appearing on his strong features.<p>

"I know." Klaus shook his head and made a quick call.  
>Bonnie closed the book in her hands and recalled Klaus' plan once again in her mind, he made it sound so easy but she wasn't stupid, he was still keeping a lot hidden from her.<p>

She had been at their home every day, dealing with Klaus was beyond annoying but Elijah was always nice and polite to her, she liked that.  
>However when the younger brother walked inside the library she rolled her eyes, now him she couldn't stand. She even talked to Rebekah now but not to Kol, she found him too obnoxious.<p>

"Did you call Master?" Kol asked with a stupid smile and bowed before Klaus.  
>Who just ignored him and turned to Bonnie. "Use him."<p>

"Excuse me?" Bonnie choked on her own saliva flabbergasted.  
>"I'm sorry Nik, I don't do public shows." Kol seemed confused and surprised as well.<p>

Klaus threw his head back. "By God, I'm surrounded by idiots. You should never work with kids."  
>Bonnie considered pouting but she would be kind of proving his point.<p>

"You need something to hold you in here, on this side. We can't use another witch because she would feed on your energy as well, only draining you and making you weaker. We can't use a human because you would kill him before you even started the spell; you need someone with enough energy to keep you grounded, someone you can borrow energy from without worrying about it." Klaus explained in his usual impatient tone.  
>Bonnie looked at Kol and frowned. "Can't I use someone else?"<p>

"I agree completely." Kol said with a worried face.  
>Klaus smiled. "Aren't you always complaining how we don't include you in anything? That it's always me, Elijah and Rebekah? Here's your chance."<p>

Kol smirked at Klaus. "I meant in conversations or evil plotting even, I wasn't referring to be used as a witchcraft talisman."  
>Klaus opened his arms. "I really can't understand you. All you have done is complain about how we left you behind and lived all those adventures without you, I'm offering you the chance here of being the most important part in all of this and you still complain."<p>

"Nice try Nik, I'm not doing this." Kol smiled tilting his head.  
>Klaus clenched his jaw and stared at his baby brother.<p>

"I can use Caroline, she's a vampire." Bonnie suggested.  
>"Absolutely not." Klaus spoke without even glancing over to Bonnie.<p>

"If this is safe, she can use her friend, your pet vampire should be just fine." Kol defied him.  
>Klaus growled under his breath but managed to keep it together somehow. "Out of the question."<p>

"Rebekah?" Bonnie tried again.  
>"No." Klaus simply answered.<p>

Bonnie huffed and looked at Elijah who seemed pretty much somewhere else.  
>"You can't use Elijah either because you two seem to be on flirting basis." Klaus simply said.<p>

Bonnie's head shot back to Elijah that kept staring outside, the only hint that he actually acknowledge what was happening inside this room was the slight tensing of his jaw.  
>"I can use you." Bonnie returned her eyes to Klaus that smiled satisfied with his deductions.<p>

"Oh Bonnie love, I'm already taken." He said smugly.  
>Bonnie shook her head frustrated.<p>

"Can't you just leave me out of this one? I'm quite happy going back to not being part of the mighty Musketeers." Kol explained.  
>Bonnie started protesting as well and Kol just joined her, Elijah suddenly left the room and Klaus just really wanted everyone to shut up. Why did people insist on questioning him?<p>

He rested his hand against his forehead trying to cool down; this was turning out to be a bigger challenge than he expected, his phone vibrating inside his coat made him decide, it was a fantastic time to take a break.  
>A genuine smile finally gracing his face when he saw Caroline's name on the screen. "How did <em>you<em> know I was in desperate need to hear your wonderful voice love?"

He heard Caroline laugh and this was enough to sooth him, he rolled his eyes at the two children in front of him now fighting each other and decided to turn his back on them for now, he had enough and needed Caroline.  
>He moved to where Elijah had been standing and marveled at the amazing view their house had, though he rather be staring at Caroline's exquisite features as he spoke to her.<p>

_"I was just wondering how Bonnie was doing, I haven't talked to her since yesterday."  
><em>"I'm hurt love; you are calling to check on your friend?" Klaus asked bothered.

Caroline laughed louder, did she not realize he was actually hurt? He felt the urge to pout.  
>Of all things, he wanted to pout.<br>_"I might be calling you instead of her because I wanted to listen to your voice instead."_

Klaus smiled like an idiotic teenager and he didn't even give a damn about it. "She's enjoying her stay..." He said looking over his shoulder frowning at the heated discussion between his brother and the witch.  
><em>"So it looks like I have a secret admirer. I got a bunch of flowers, red roses nonetheless."<em>

Klaus smiled easily. "It looks like it. Should I be worried?"  
><em>"Nope, I loved them and I can't stop staring at them. What's stage two?"<em>

"Asking your mother for permission to court you." Klaus could feel Caroline flinching from across the line and it made him laugh, an actual happy laughter which she matched when she realized he was just teasing her.  
><em>"Very funny Nik, way to assure me that your insanity has limits."<em>

"Well I am old-fashioned, this is the way it was done in the old days."  
><em>"Whatever..." <em>Caroline giggled.

Klaus realized that the two teenagers behind him had ceased their argument and turned to them; they both stood there with arms folded across their chests giving him a look, obviously listening to his talk. Adorable. "I have to go, Bonnie seems ready to carry on."  
><em>"Ok, tell her that I said hi. Will you drop by my house later? I... really want to see you."<em>

He heard her sigh and felt that fire that ripped through his body when he thought of being alone with Caroline. "Of course I will sweetheart." Nothing would stop him from seeing her today. "So now that you have settled down and I don't feel the urge to slam you both against the wall anymore, shall we get back to work?" Klaus asked returning his undivided attention to Kol and Bonnie.

"We've talked and decided that we aren't going to do this, you can't force us." Bonnie said with a smile.  
>"Very well." Klaus simply said which took the others by surprise.<p>

"You are not going to yell and beat me into a pulp until I agree to be the weird sacrifice in the ritual?" Kol asked suspicious.  
>Klaus shook his head laughing. "You would have to be a virgin for that one and we all know how that promise ring doesn't fit you anymore brother."<p>

Kol made a silly smug smile which made Bonnie pull a throw up expression.  
>Klaus rolled his eyes. "Fun time is over, we have a lot to do and so very little time."<p>

"Get me some other vampire, any vampire. Damon or Stefan." Bonnie tried again.  
>"Don't be ludicrous Bonnie. You are going to use Kol because you don't like him and you work better when you are mad. You need an Original because we are the biggest power source you will ever find and I'm not going to force any of you to do this because you are going to do it on your own free will. Or neither of you will ever leave this library again." Klaus finished with his trade mark dimple-showing smile.<p>

Kol and Bonnie grimaced, they knew this smile and it meant they had no choice but to do this, simply because Klaus said so.  
>Bonnie concentrated and started the mantra in her head, she took deep long breaths and pushed her mind; she focused on that dark spot, leaving the thoughts of everyday behind, she closed herself to all sounds around her, little by little pushing herself further. A sharp icy breath came off her mouth and she felt a wave of cold, it felt like she was covered in ice and she tried to relax her shoulders, they were tense from the cold.<p>

Kol looked at Klaus honestly a little scared, the girl seemed to be on the verge of having a seizure and the satisfied smile on his brother's lips didn't help one bit to ease his worries.  
>Bonnie's breaths became shallow and the ice-cold turned into hot; she was feeling as hot as if the sun was just on top of her in a desert, she felt scared suddenly; she wasn't just pushing out of her mind, she felt as if she was pushing out of her own body, for a moment she tried to break away from something that pulled her, that wanted to keep her in a dark place.<p>

Bonnie staggered but someone caught her before she lost complete control over her body and she opened her eyes slowly, she found Kol's hazel eyes looking at her and realized he was the one holding her. She quickly shrugged him off her and looked at Klaus, his smirk only making her snap. "What the hell just happened?"  
>"You just made contact." Klaus shrugged calmly.<p>

"With whom?" She asked but knowing she didn't have to. She had felt _her_ presence covering every inch of her body.  
>Klaus lowered his face and looked at her with those piercing eyes of his. "My mother's biggest threat. The other Original witch."<p>

Bonnie took a deep breath trying to control her scared tears.  
>"If Ayanna possesses Bonnie, she's going to kill us all. She didn't want us to exist in the first place." Kol said.<p>

"But she hates the creator of us all a lot more." Klaus had a wide smile.  
>"You are insane. Completely and utterly out of your mind." Bonnie said glaring at Klaus.<p>

"I've been told but most genius are sweetheart." He rose his eyebrows amused.  
>"I can't do this." She fought a panic attack.<p>

"You are the only one that can do it. There is a long line of Bennett witches Bonnie and they all came from one, the Original Bennett which. You are the only one that can summon her. You just made contact with her without even knowing what you were doing, imagine all you could do if you actually had a clue."  
>"This is too much." Bonnie held her head. "Possession, summoning, black arts, I'm going to end up dead or crazy... or demon food."<p>

Klaus sighed. "Bonnie, breathe."  
>"No, no breathing! And it's not your body that is going to be ghost rapped. I've been there, with Emily and it's awful, not having any control over your body." she snapped.<p>

"That's why you need to practice on getting back when you wish. I am training you to break the connection once we get what we want." Klaus explained.  
>"What do you need me for?" Kol asked.<p>

"She needs something that will ground her to this side, to the human side, and we are that powerful." Klaus said with a sigh, tired of so many questions.  
>"Wouldn't baby vampire be more appropriate? They are friends and share all that bond."<p>

"But she's not an Original. We can't be killed Kol."  
>Both Bonnie and Kol looked at each other.<p>

"So basically what you are asking me to do is that I hijack a really old ghost witch, use her to kill your mother, use Kol to send her back to hell and get back in time to break a seal." Bonnie asked steadying her heart.  
>Klaus smiled. "You pretty much covered everything there love."<p>

"No biggy, I can do this." She nodded and realized she had just lost all of her sanity, just now but there was really nothing she could do about it. Besides, a huge part of her wanted to know if she could actually do this.

It had been so easy for Emily to take her the other time, would it really be that hard reversing the roles? Well, she was about to find out.  
>She reached out and took Kol's hands into hers, she smiled because they were cold, his usual smug was gone and she could sense the fear in him. Good, they were about to wake really dark and powerful beings, one of them should be afraid.<p>

Klaus nodded silently, he could see it, Bonnie had finally overcome her small insecurities, she had it in her, he always knew she did, it was only a question of Bonnie realizing it as well.  
>Having that much power was too tempting to not try it even once and he was counting on that, he just hoped she would be strong enough to walk away from it when the time came but that was something to deal with later.<p>

For now he sat on the rim of the table and watched as Bonnie reached out her energy to the very foundations of the Bennett line. It would be another very long day for them but at least he had the shrieks and flinching Kol made every time Bonnie exhaled to entertain him.

* * *

><p>Caroline finished the last touches to her golden hair, she tried to get that one last curl into place and when he stubbornly refused to stay where she wanted him she pursed her lips and gave him an evil stare. He wouldn't win, silly curl; she giggled when he finally gave in.<br>She stepped back and took a look at herself.

The baby pink dress looked great on her; the bright pink cardigan perfected the casual yet sexy look she had envisioned for tonight.  
>She tilted her head and smiled, she was ready; all she had to do now was wait for Klaus.<p>

A soft knock on her front door made her squeal like a little girl, she hurried towards it feeling light and bright and all the shiny things that young people felt when they were falling in love for the first time. She didn't mind feeling like this, she didn't mind it at all.  
>"Just in time." She flashed her best smile opening the door but froze instantly when she found Tyler standing there. "Tyler... what are you doing here?"<p>

"Hi Caroline..." He seemed unwell, conflicted almost.  
>Caroline remembered Klaus on his way to her house. "You have to leave Tyler, now."<p>

Tyler took a deep breath and she noticed the sadness in his eyes, she was going to ask what was wrong when she spotted the knife being pulled from behind his back. "I'm sorry Care, I'm so sorry." He whispered and she barely had time to dodge his surprising assault.  
>Tyler came at her full force and she felt the windy noise that the knife made when he tried to slice through her right arm, she moved towards the wall but quickly realized it was a big mistake, she was now trapped between the open door and the wall.<p>

It took a minute for Caroline to react based on the shock of the irrational attack but she shoved Tyler against the opposite wall, watching him stagger for a second before wrapping his hand harder around the sharp silver blade and flashing over to Caroline, she moved just in time and Tyler hit the wall where she was a second before.  
>Caroline was behind him now and slammed his forehead against the wall, Tyler growled and turned so fast that she only saw a blur and was pinned against the wall again; his grip around her throat, her eyes flickered to the knife he held above her and his yellow eyes. She tried to be strong, she was scared but she wasn't going down without a fight so she wrapped her hands around his and tried to free herself.<p>

"Stop fighting. I don't want to hurt you." Tyler hissed.  
>"Right, you just came here to catch up on old times." Caroline hissed back and shoved her knee between his legs, making him loosen the tight hold around her. She took the moment to push him away hard with all her strength and he ended on the floor near the kitchen, Caroline broke a leg from one of the chairs there and held it in her hand ready to use it as a weapon of her own. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him, she didn't want to do this.<p>

Tyler looked at her and then at the floor, his face muscles working frantically; he seemed to waver for a second but then his warrior look returned and Caroline braced herself for another round. He came at her with his wolf and vampire side showing and she realized she had no idea who he was but he wasn't her Tyler anymore, he hadn't been for a while or maybe she just never really knew him.  
>She blocked his knife assault and tried to push him against the wall again but he took her with him this time, they tossed around from wall to wall, trying to gain leverage over the other but she quickly realized she was no match to him. He was angry, motivated.<p>

She slammed her head forward and it landed on his nose, he screamed and she took the opening to push her improvised stake into his stomach, the act making him yell as she stabbed him exactly where Klaus had the night before.  
>Caroline felt tears in her eyes but she was just defending herself.<p>

Tyler let her go and she walked away with the tears starting to fall, this was too much; he was her friend, had been so much more just a few months ago and now he came to her house determined to kill her.  
>She just wanted to leave, Klaus was on his way and she would meet him outside.<p>

She reached her door and then everything happened too fast, so fast it almost felt unreal.  
>She saw her mother stepping inside her wrecked home shocked and heard the raging yell as Tyler flashed over to finally end her.<p>

She got ready to take the blow when Liz called out her name.  
>The split second that took Caroline to look at her mother was enough for Liz to step in front of her and take the hit for her.<p>

"MOM!" Caroline yelled unable to do anything but catch her as Liz staggered with the knife stuck in her chest. "Oh my God mom, mom, mom." Caroline cried and cradled her bleeding mother in her lap.  
>Liz tried to talk but Caroline hushed her. "Don't talk, why did you do that mom? I'm a vampire, I could take it, not you mom..." Caroline said through her terrified tears.<p>

She felt a pinch in her arm but was too numb to realize Tyler had just cut her with one of her kitchen knives, he wrapped the item with her blood in one of the towels and stumbled outside her house with remorse in his eyes.  
>Caroline had to think fast, her mother was bleeding fast in her arms; she sank her teeth into her wrist and rested it against her mouth. "You are going to be ok mom, I promise. I'm going to take care of you. It's going to be ok... oh mom why did you do that? Why would you do that for me?" She called 911 for help and pulled the knife out of Liz' chest, tossing it across the room furious.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus made sure the house was secure one more time before he went to Caroline's room, he stopped before going inside, the image of Caroline lying in her tiny bed curled up into a ball crying was a lot to take in.<br>Unlike that night on her birthday she had her back on him and faced the wall, he slowly made his way to the bed and rested behind her; feeling her body instantly melt against his, searching for his heat and comfort.

Klaus felt helpless, she seemed so fragile and tiny right now, like she vanished against him, he didn't know what to tell her, usually he never did but tonight he felt even more at loss for words. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist, she instantly took his hand and their fingers entwined; as they did so, she seemed to stop crying so much, finally calming down. Klaus slid his other arm beneath her pillow and she moved, resting the back of her head against his chest instead.

He hadn't been there for her, he should have been, nothing was ever supposed to happen to her or to someone she cared about. He felt his blood boil with rage but he would deal with this later, for now Caroline needed him. "She's going to be all right. Rebekah will stay in the hospital watching over her." He whispered against her perfect golden locks.  
>Caroline sniffled nodding and snuggled closer to him, hiding even more in him, which only made him feel even more powerless, she was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

He held her closer instead and remained in silence, this seemed to always bring her some sort of peace and he wanted to sooth her somehow. He focused on it, steadying his breath so she would pick up on it like she always did.  
>Caroline listened to his soothing breathing and calmed down, the shock was slowly fading but the image of all that blood gushing out of her mother's chest was still too vivid; the image of Tyler flying to her with a knife in his hand and leaving her to deal with her mother bleeding to death in her arms was something she would never erase from her mind, no matter how long she lived.<p>

It didn't matter to her now that her mother was going to live, that she had been able to save her, what mattered to her was that Tyler had betrayed her and harmed her mother in the process.  
>She sniffled before clicking her teeth together. "I want him dead." she whispered into the pitch dark of her room knowing she had just signed Tyler's death sentence.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Monster – _Skillet_


	13. You said it first

Bonnie felt shivers run through her body as the presence took over her. She let out a gush of cold air and stumbled as her body seemed to paralyze against her will, this was the hardest part; she kept reminding herself.  
>"<em>Just get through this, things will get easier after this.<em>"

She heard a calm smooth voice and remembered she wasn't alone, Kol was inside the circle with her. Bonnie felt his grip on her hands and without resisting she allowed the spirit of the old witch in. She gulped down as the dark energy took control of her body, she allowed it for now, she had to get used to the feeling of something evil and ancient lurking inside her memories and her feelings.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose as an old spicy smell hit her nose, she felt nauseated now and felt Kol's arms supporting her when her knees started failing on her. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and took a deep breath slowly pushing the presence away, making it less overpowering and slowly regaining control, she could still feel Ayanna inside intrigued to why she had been awaken.

It was time.  
>Bonnie started the mantra inside her mind and felt the air inside the room change, it was blazing hot now, when she opened her eyes it was like she was scanning the room through someone else's eyes. The eyes were curious and wanted to take in a lot of things; she looked up at Kol and felt his apprehension, as she turned her head slowly she found Klaus with a winning smirk on his face, slightly curving his mouth in happiness. She frowned realizing it wasn't her, it was someone else confused to what was actually happening.<p>

"Now Bonnie." Klaus said and she felt a wave of energy running through her, pushing the spirit away and Bonnie gasped as she tried to see with her own eyes and speak. She felt the resistance of Ayanna however and felt overwhelmed with the power that now pushed Kol away; her grip tightened around his sleeve seeking for her connection to this side.

Kol moved fast and held her, with her back against his chest whispering into her soft skin. "Snap out of it Bonnie."  
>And she did, she closed her eyes focusing and when she opened them again Ayanna was gone.<p>

Kol released her and she turned to face him, a small smile appearing on her face. "Thank you." she whispered a little uneasy.  
>Kol's face turned into a huge smug smile. "We are becoming good at this."<p>

"Yeah it's only been two weeks or so." she said leaving his arms and touching her hair a little tired.  
>"Oh come on grumpy, we are just like Bonnie and Clyde." Kol said laughing and poked her arm.<p>

"You are so silly. My God, has he always been like this?" she asked Klaus.  
>Klaus was busy with his phone but smiled. "I would say that's why he has spent most of his life inside a coffin."<p>

Kol rolled his eyes. "So, ready for another round Clyde?"  
>Bonnie laughed while taking his hand. "They do say practice makes it perfect."<p>

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone, try to behave yourselves." Klaus said heading for the door.  
>"The worst that can happen is Clyde jumping me while you are gone." Kol laughed.<p>

Bonnie flashed her biggest smile. "In your wildest dreams Kol."  
>"Oh you wish Clyde." He teased her but couldn't help an honest look that she subtlety returned.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus left the library in a hurry, he turned left after the long foyer and smiled widely when he found Caroline trying to decide between turning left or right on the next hallway. "You look lost love." he said as he approached her, feeling that fire when he was around Caroline or when he thought of her for that matter.<br>She sighed in relief when she saw him and displayed that amazing smile of hers. "You should have like one of those things they have at the mall? With the map of your house and a little arrow saying, _you are here._" She said with the cutest gesture of her finger.

Klaus laughed. "You think that my house is too large as well. No one gets me, I just wanted a nice place for us and I do have a big family and we don't really like listening to each other, hence the big house. I'm a lost soul that no one understands." he said with the cutest sad face, shaking his head in desolation.  
>"Poor Klaus... always so misunderstood." she replied smiling. But swallowed the little saliva in her mouth as she spotted those cursed dimples on his scruffy face, her mouth became dry and she was now offended by the space between them.<p>

Klaus seemed to feel the same way because he moved and finally closed the ridiculous gap between them; she felt his hand cupping her face and everything fell into place. This is what she had hoped for when she got Rebekah's message to meet her here.  
>She wanted to see Klaus but so much more importantly, she wanted to feel his heat, to kiss him again and just forget about the horrible events of the past week.<p>

"Hello." He said in a low voice as he found himself inches away from her perfect face, his eyes resting on her very lustful lips.  
>His breath tickled her face and it made her gasp, her eyes went from his piercing eyes to his stupid full lips, God, she wanted to bite them so hard that it was insane. Everything was insane, she was having a <em>thing <em>with Klaus and instead of feeling very wrong, it felt very right, like it was natural for them to be like this, breathing into each other's lips, teasing each other for the first move.

"Hey..." she licked her lips and moved, melting against him, feeling his heat cover her body and by God, it felt insanely good. "...So... you owe me." she whispered resting her hand on his really hard chest. Damn, she was noticing too many things about Klaus today.  
>Klaus smirked again and she unconsciously bit her lower lip, sending waves of fire through his entire body. Damn you woman, what are you doing to me? He tried not to do what his body wanted him to do, right there, against some bloody wall. "I owe you?" He asked with a confused look, stroking her cheek ever so gently.<p>

Caroline nodded. "Umhum... you have been in my room a few times now and... I have been to Rebekah's already but I haven't seen your room... yet." She said restraining from adding, _your bed_, to the phrase. She wasn't sure if he had listen to her at all because she noticed how he was panting or was that her?  
>His other hand was on her lower back and she leaned against him completely, her free hand rested on his neck, on those necklaces that she enjoyed so much.<p>

Klaus finally gave in, this was a game he was used to by now, Caroline always enjoyed playing hard to get and he didn't mind the chase because of the sweet reward afterwards; he knew he wouldn't win again tonight and he should be mad about it but he wasn't, he could never be.  
>He would always give into her.<p>

Klaus rested his lips against hers and felt her body react to it, oh sweet curse.  
>He enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on his, the way she answered his kiss by moving her head just enough to match his kiss, he loved the way her hand entangled around his neck and then his hair. His tongue wanted more though and he teased her lips, asking for permission.<p>

Caroline smiled and happily obliged, there was nothing like being kissed by Klaus, it was probably a sin the way he kissed, she was going to end in hell surely because no one kissed that well without being a huge fat sin. She moaned into his mouth when he kissed her thoroughly, taking advantage of all the moans he pulled from her.  
>She cursed herself for giving away how much she loved the way the tip of his tongue ran slowly through her palate.<p>

He broke the kiss with the biggest smirk on his hot face; Jesus was he making a list of the things she liked? How did he know what she liked, when she didn't herself?  
>"Caroline..." He whispered and she felt dizzy. "I think we should leave this hall."<p>

Caroline nodded but searched his lips again; she wanted to keep feeling the softness of them, the heat they left when pressed against her own but she wasn't going to let him do everything; she wasn't that kind of woman. Her one hand got further lost in his hair while the other sneaked inside his collar touching more skin than jewelry and she smiled enjoying the way his skin felt under her touch, his bare skin felt amazing and she broke the heated kiss craving for more, she wanted so much more.

But slowly Klaus pulled a little away from her and she was surprised by it, her eyes questioning him and his actions. Klaus took a deep breath and cupped her face again, resting his forehead against hers, after what felt like an eternity to Caroline he finally spoke; she smiled to herself as she noticed the way it came out in pants.  
>Point for Caroline.<p>

"Caroline, we need to talk..."  
>She smiled and bit her lip, her hand making little circles on his neck which made him close his eyes and made her giggle. He wasn't the only one making a list here. "You want to talk <em>now <em>Nik?"

Klaus gave her a look, Caroline laughed and placed a soft kiss on his lips, enough to make him want more but he stopped half way, making her pout.  
>She sighed and moved away from him completely, she leaned against the wall and watched amused as he looked upset with the sudden huge space between them. She tried to show indifference to the way he looked genuinely upset. "So talk." she said folding her arms, more and more amused with his reaction.<p>

It was his turn to sigh and when he reached out to touch her cheek, she tried to keep her posture, knowing she would fail miserably if he kept looking at her with those piercing blue eyes of his.  
>"Tomorrow is full moon love..."<p>

The words fell like ice-cold snow over her and the passionate previous moments. After what happened to her mother she had spent all the time with her, she had spoken to Klaus and Rebekah but hadn't really remembered about the spell lately. She had been busy with her own life and trying to reconnect with her mother.  
>This was the first time since Tyler attacked her that she had thought about it actually.<p>

Klaus licked his dry lips; he knew this was the wrong time to do this, especially after almost ripping the offensive clothes that separated Caroline's body from his hungry hands and lips. He neared her and placed a soft kiss on her now tense lips.  
>He smiled and spoke slowly, anticipating her next move. "Rebekah is organizing a dinner tonight for everyone, before she sends Matt to the house she bought for him." As expected Caroline steered under the hands that held her delicate face. "I want you to go with him Caroline."<p>

She shook her head fiercely. "No, I'm not going."  
>"Love, you can't be here."<p>

"I am not leaving you." She spoke every word with increasing determination.  
>Klaus was serious and she felt his grip on her face increase. "Caroline listen to me, I can't have you in here while we do this, for once, just once, listen to me."<p>

"I am listening, you are the one who isn't. I'm not leaving you Nik and you can't make me." she fought back. But right as she spoke the words she regret it immediately, she saw the change in his eyes and tried to fight the tears that would come if he did it, she shook her head not wanting to believe he would do it but his hands kept her head in place. "Nik..." she whispered fighting the first tears.  
>Klaus' face muscles moved frantically as he struggled with what he knew he had to do, he knew she would never forgive him but he had no choice. "I can't have you in here Caroline, I can't focus on what we have to do if I have to worry about your safety." He felt a warm sting to a tear that he fought as he widened both his pupils to compel Caroline.<p>

She felt nothing but wrath for the action and closed her eyes pushing him hard against the opposite wall. "Don't you dare." she yelled at him. She opened her eyes and expected him to come at her with his full strength, ending what he had started but he didn't.  
>He kept his eyes away from her, his back turning on her as well and Caroline realized he couldn't bring himself to do it.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying to compel me... Are you out of your mind?" She asked furious through her mad tears.  
>"I can't have you in here." he looked at her raging.<p>

Caroline shook her head. "Stop pushing me away. You can't send me away because I might never return if you do it. Is that what you want?"  
>"What I want is for the woman I love to be safe." He yelled with tears wanting to cover the rage that spread across his face.<p>

Caroline gasped because she didn't see the fury that others saw, the wrath that he inflicted on others; she only saw the pain that screamed from every fiber of his body and walked to him. She quickly hugged him, wanting to take away the pain in him. "It's too late to push me away now Nik, I can't leave you because I love you." She whispered holding him tight, feeling his face against hers, his arms reluctantly hugging her back.

And there it was, it was out in the open, both had come forward with their feelings and she felt overwhelmed, like it was too much for her to handle. She broke down in his arms and he immediately relaxed, inverting the hug now and holding her instead when she hid her face in his chest. Bloody hell, now he felt powerless.

"Caroline..." He spoke not knowing what to do anymore, one minute they were about to jump each other and the other they were fighting like the world was about to end.  
>"Don't ever do that again..." She sniffled against his shirt.<p>

"Caroline look at me." He trapped her wet face between his hands once again, keeping her there as she tried to wriggle away. "Trust me sweetheart."  
>Caroline slowly looked up to him, her nose was red from crying and he couldn't help a smile.<p>

"Tomorrow night we might all die. Even if Bonnie comes through like I trust she will."  
>Caroline felt a sobbing fit coming. "Don't say that..."<p>

"I'm counting on my mother to show up." He whispered looking into her amazing eyes.  
>Sheer shock crossed her face, Caroline shook her head between his firm grip. "No, why would she? She doesn't know we have Finn, how could she? They weren't together and Bonnie is going to break the seal and then you are all going to kill her and you are going to be ok." She talked fast, close to hyperventilation.<p>

"Love, she's coming for me." He said with a sad smile.  
>The words hit her again like a hard punch in her face. "You killed her once, you can easily do it again."<p>

Klaus smiled wider, how he loved her bravery. "I can't if I have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure nothing happens to you."  
>"I can defend myself, I did it very well before you came into my life. Stop acting like I'm an idiotic damsel in distress and you are my knight in the stupid white horse. You didn't <em>fancy <em>me because I was some helpless blonde that runs up the stairs when the serial killer comes after her. You liked me because I was strong so stop acting like you have to hold my hand before I cross the damn street." She yelled mad.

Klaus didn't speak, instead he pulled her face closer and crashed his lips against hers, Caroline answered him and they melted into a passionate long kiss.  
>When they pulled away she spoke close to a pant. "This is <em>so <em>bipolar; we kiss, we fight, we cry, we yell, we kiss again. You are driving me insane Nik."

"Right back at you sweetheart." He said before taking her mouth again, kissing her deeply and a lot more roughly than he has ever kissed her.  
>Caroline pulled his hair and gasped when he pushed them against the wall, this was going to short-circuit the rest of her sanity. Klaus kept kissing her more passionately than ever and she realized with anger that he had held back on her; she felt her entire body burn with desire but wait, she couldn't, no, she wouldn't do this, not like this. She unexpectedly pushed him away.<p>

Klaus staggered, confusion and surprise spread all over his features, she breathed hard and shook her head from the sinful thoughts buzzing in her mind.  
>"We are not going to do this." She said between calm and steady breaths that she forced upon herself.<p>

Klaus narrowed his eyes still very much confused.  
>"This, that..." She shook her head again, damn images that lingered in there.<p>

"I will not have our first time imprinted in my head before you go to war. This is not how it's supposed to be. I want the entire courting crap, I will have my first perfect night with you and it will not be as a possible goodbye gift. I will not give myself to you with the shadow of death and doom hovering over it. You said we had forever and I am holding you to that. You owe me that Nik. You owe me my perfect first night with you."  
>Klaus smiled. "I seem to be in debt with you a lot today love."<p>

Caroline smiled relaxing a little. "Just... not like this Nik, not after you told me that you loved me. It will only feel like you are saying goodbye to me, I don't want that. It's not fair to me."  
>"I know Caroline, you are right. You can hold that one for me but do something for me love, please leave with Matt. It's not a question of being able to stand your own in battle, it's not. I just don't want you here, I don't want <em>her <em>near you. Let us handle this one and go with Matt."

Caroline took a deep breath and finally nodded agreeing. "Only because you said that you loved me." she smiled.  
>Klaus shook his head. "You said it as well." He lowered his head and stared into her eyes in that way she hated so much.<p>

Caroline beamed. "But you said it first."  
>Klaus clasped his hand around her neck pulling her closer to him, he kissed her softly this time. "Did you ever really have any doubts about it?"<p>

Caroline smiled and ran her fingertips along his face, she was somehow trying to memorize his features before leaving; she stopped by his full sinful lips and moved her thumb over his bottom lip, she felt his soft growl under her touch and looked up to his eyes, a powerful look on her face. "I guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Hold on – _Alabama Shakes_


	14. Leverage

Bonnie finished packing her bag with the most precious thing to her, the little handbag containing the blood of Elijah, Rebekah and Kol; she inhaled deeply, she could do this, this was the easy part like Kol kept saying.  
>Klaus entered the room with his annoying confident swagger and she handed him an empty vial. "I am missing one."<p>

Klaus smiled. "No, actually you are missing two."  
>"Where is our dear older brother anyway?" Rebekah asked dropping a huge green bag on the table. It looked heavy judging by the sound.<p>

"On his way..." Klaus replied curious with the bag.  
>"Are they wheeling his coffin here?" Kol asked as he came inside the room with a bag of his own, making less noise as it found the table though. He looked at Bonnie and smiled warmly at her.<p>

Bonnie smiled a little less awkwardly than she has over the last weeks around him and placed a streak of her long dark hair behind her ear trying to distract herself.  
>"No, he is coming on his own... I'm sorry, are you all going on vacation somewhere and I haven't been informed?" Klaus asked a little lost.<p>

It was Elijah's turn to enter the room with a small paper bag handing it to Bonnie with a gentleman's smile, she answered in return with a huge smile; she always had felt at ease with him. "As you requested." He said is his usual almost formal tone.  
>"Thank you Elijah." She opened the paper bag removing a small bottle, as soon as she opened the bottle, everyone in the room made a disgusted face.<p>

"Urgh that smells awful, what is that?" Rebekah asked covering her nose.  
>Bonnie smiled. "Vampires have Vervain, werewolves have Wolfsbane and us witches have... this." She felt all eight eyes on her and looked back at them. "Ayanna kept thinking of some really weird flower. I told Elijah and he did some research, by the description I gave him, he found out that it was very popular in Salem during the trials. They would give away the witches."<p>

Klaus made an impressed expression and took the bottle into his hand. "It burns like Vervain?"  
>Elijah nodded. "Yes and it is very rare. It took me a while to convince the owner of that precious venom to give it to me."<p>

"And what are you going to do with it?" Klaus asked his siblings and fellow witch.  
>Kol opened his bag holding several wooden arrows in his hand. "Hurt mommy dearest." He said with a smile.<p>

Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked at Rebekah that opened her bag removing the huge crossbow from inside. "And then kill her."  
>Klaus was surprised, his mouth went open showing exactly how much and Rebekah smiled. "You didn't think we were going to let you go into battle alone, did you?" She asked enjoying the fact that she had stood her ground this time and demanded her brothers to help Klaus.<p>

"We are just going to break a spell." Klaus quickly responded gaining his usual coolness and looking at Bonnie with accusing eyes.  
>"Don't blame Clyde; she just gave in when Rebekah cornered her demanding to know your real plans." Kol strangely felt the idiotic need to defend Bonnie.<p>

"So you all went behind my back and came up with a plan of your own?" Klaus was suddenly mad; they were conspiring behind him again.  
>"No, we just decided to not let you go into war alone. You are not alone in this Nik, she is <em>our <em>mother and she wants to kill us all and I rather be there this time when you take her heart out."

Klaus tensed for a second, he looked down avoiding Rebekah's eyes.  
>Bonnie felt beyond weird standing among the Mikaelson family while they talked about killing their own mother. She sighed loudly and they all looked at her, she cursed herself for forgetting they could all listen to it as loud as she had yelled. "Okay... awkward..." She whispered and reached for Kol's bag, starting to dig out the arrows and dipping them into the Witch Venom.<p>

"You really thought we were that stupid?" Kol asked Klaus. "Clyde could have done the unbinding spell in her sleep. You had no need to bring Finn back, all you needed was his blood and that was easy enough."  
>"You used Sage to get to Finn because you needed Finn to get mother here. You knew she would come for her martyr son." Rebekah continued smugly.<p>

Klaus was annoyed, upset that they all were onto the plan; he hated not being in full control. He looked at Elijah; surely he would fill him in on his own plan now.  
>Elijah smiled with a shrug. "You needed the black arts to have a powerful weapon to weaken mother enough for you to kill her. You couldn't take her by surprise this time around. Hence the elaborated plan to wake the old ancient witch. You don't want to simply unbind us all tonight; you want to end it all."<p>

Klaus rolled his eyes, great, they all knew everything and he wanted to snarl when he saw the stupid grins on their faces.  
>"Don't be mad Nik, we all want the same thing and if we have to die together at least we'll do it by our own choice. All of us." Rebekah said helping Bonnie to put the little wooden arrows away.<p>

Klaus shook his head, he knew he couldn't persuade them against this, he looked at Bonnie that tried to look busy avoiding his stare, he wondered how much she had told Caroline about all this but quickly pushed the thought away, he couldn't think of her now, he couldn't afford it tonight.  
>Bonnie suddenly yelled in pain when a drop of the witch venom fell on her skin, her arm immediately became red with a blister. Elijah moved fast and grabbed one of her shirts lying around, lately she had made the library kind of her room. He tore it apart placing it on her burning skin, she wanted to protest but it felt good to have the cold of it against her burning wound.<p>

Kol bit into his hand instantly offering it to Bonnie. "You should drink, it will heal faster."  
>Bonnie and Elijah looked at him standing there serious, no smug on his face, no joke, just determination.<p>

"I... it's ok Kol, I'll be ok, it was a stupid accident." She reacted and pulled away from both brothers. She grabbed her bag and looked at Klaus. "Are we going to do this? Or are we going to stand here and talk about it all night?"  
>Klaus tried to hide his teasing smile but she picked up on it and gave him fuming eyes.<p>

They all followed her as she determinedly left the room, Klaus couldn't help to feel a little proud of how she had grown, she was definitely a lot stronger now and powerful after working so hard for the past weeks, he really expected for all the hard work to finally pay off tonight.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the exact same spot Klaus, Kol and Elijah had come to face their mother months ago. So much had happened since that night.<br>Bonnie took the blood and held it close to her heart while Kol made a perfect circle around them using the tip of the crossbow and placed himself next to Bonnie, he smiled his usual smug smile and she felt herself relax into place, they had done this a million times by now.

"Hello brother." Klaus greeted his estrange older brother. "You arrive just in time."  
>Finn arrived hand in hand with the red-haired woman.<p>

"Urgh Sage." Rebekah said with a gagging sound.  
>Klaus smiled. "Excuse my sister Sage; she seems to have held a grudge against you after all these years."<p>

"Grudge? Oh please, I haven't even given a second thought to the ginger my brother turned." Rebekah looked bored.  
>Sage smiled and looked at Finn, Klaus had made a deal with him allowing them to spend some time together so they could somehow try to recover from all the lost time, in exchange Finn would meet them tonight to hand over his blood.<p>

Both brothers silently keeping their word as they handed Bonnie the blood she lacked. Bonnie placed a drop of all the five types together in the center of the circle and took Kol's hands, she started chanting her spell and everyone felt the energy around them change.

Finn looked at Klaus. "Why did you trust I would come?"  
>Klaus smiled. "Oh brother you think so little of me... I trusted your good judgement above all."<p>

"I could have taken Sage and just run." Finn said squeezing her hand.  
>"There wouldn't be a hole big enough in the entire world that could hide you both from me."<p>

"Mother seems to have found it, you haven't located her yet." Finn spiked him.  
>"That's because I haven't looked." Klaus said with his characteristic smile and raising his eyebrows a little, pulling one of his faces.<p>

Finn seemed confused but he knew better, Klaus always had something up his sleeve.  
>Bonnie raised the sound of her mumbles and the drops started to move, gaining an invisible life force and moving outside the circle, one by one they moved apart reaching the edge of the mark Kol had made. As she spoke loudly and firmly, the drops moved outside the circle finally breaking the spell that linked all five siblings together.<p>

Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled when she found Kol's hazel sparkling eyes, the original spell was undone and she had done it all without even using his energy, just his support, she would have to admit one day that she just enjoyed feeling his firm grasp on her hands.  
>"That was easy and clean Clyde." Kol teased her.<p>

Bonnie was going to answer him when she felt a sharp pain hitting her head; it seemed like someone was cracking it open with an axe. She bent forward screaming, Kol reacted within seconds but still failed to catch her, she fell to her knees screaming in pain.  
>Klaus' eyes searched for his beloved mother and found her walking slowly to them, her hand in the air obviously hurting Bonnie on a vengeance.<p>

Rebekah opened the bag in front of her and grabbed an arrow, throwing it at Kol that caught it in the air, the crossbow launching it towards Esther cutting through air fast. Finn flew to his mother, making Esther dodge the first one but missing the second arrow that hit her shoulder, now she was the one yelling as the skin there began to burn with the venom.  
>The inflicted pain gave Bonnie a moment of rest and she tried to gather strength to stand up but her legs wouldn't obey, she felt two strong arms helping her up and realized Elijah was next to her, she smiled and whipped the blood that came out of her nose.<p>

She staggered but looked at Esther; she wasn't letting the Original Bitch get away with this that easily. She mumbled something no one really understood and Esther vacillated dizzy, grabbing at the side of her head, Kol aimed to his mother and pulled the trigger again, hitting her leg this time.  
>He shot her twice again, Esther took one on her chest and Finn one in his shoulder as he stepped in again for their mother.<p>

She wanted to yell in pain but something seemed to catch her voice, to grab at her throat preventing her from screaming at the top of her lungs, she fell to her knees and searched for Bonnie. The small girl was looking at her with black eyes, she recognized the dark in them, the twisted evil and open her mouth to speak but no sound would come out, she felt her entire body paralyze and the burning spears infected with venom inside her spreading into her blood system. Finn tried to support her limp body.  
>The girl walked slow and talked in that ancient dialect she hadn't listen in so many centuries, when Bonnie stopped in front of her, her right hand in the air, her palm sending the energy that was imprisoning her own energy inside, she realized she had underestimated the small human girl.<p>

Kol kept the crossbow pointed at his mother in case she fought Bonnie back, the girl had courage and bravery; he gave her that much and she did it without any help from him or Elijah that eyed Finn like a hawk.  
>Rebekah stood behind Elijah keeping an eye on everyone, she was the last defense and it was her job to make sure there weren't any other surprises, her eyes were scanning the entire area surrounding them when her cell began to ring.<p>

Bonnie finished her mantra and turned her back on Esther kneeling helpless now on the ground against Finn's arms; she turned to Klaus and spoke in an ice-cold voice. "She's all yours."  
>Klaus moved slowly like a lion courting its prey, he knelt in front of his mother and brother, he grabbed Finn by the throat and tossed him to the side like he was just a tiny little annoying bug.<p>

He looked at Esther right in the eyes as his hand made its way towards her chest. He would be quick about it, she might be the one trying to kill them but she was still his mother.  
>No one should never have to kill their parents twice.<p>

"It's time to die mother." He whispered and moved to take her beating heart out of her chest when Rebekah yelled making him stop.  
>"NO NIK NO! She's connected to Caroline." She gasped the last words out.<p>

Klaus faced her terrified. "What?"  
>Rebekah's shocked face gave him the confirmation. "It's Matt; Caroline dropped to the floor and just started to have burned marks on her knee, her chest and her shoulder."<p>

Klaus looked at his mother that displayed a small smile on her suffering face. "You thought I would come here without a plan? I've watched you for so long that I learned a few tricks Niklaus." She whispered tiredly.  
>Klaus' mind was racing, bloody hell, what was he supposed to do now? "What have you done to her?" He grabbed his mother's shoulders and shook her violently.<p>

The other just smiled wider. "I meant for him to come for your blood, the original plan was for you to go down with me but you ruined that when you buried a knife inside him. So we had to move to plan B." She spoke slowly gaining her strength.  
>The wheels started to turn now and he growled lacing his hand around his mother's throat wanting to snap her neck like a useless pencil.<p>

"Nik..." Rebekah pressed scared and he clenched his jaw in anger, a raging scream escaping him as he let go of Esther.  
>Sage who had watched everything from the sidelines, took the opportunity now that Rebekah was distracted trying to understand what was happening with Matt and Caroline on the other side of the line. She flashed over to Bonnie, picking one of the spears lying around; she grabbed the witch and pushed it into the girl's belly, she tried to take it out and go for the killing blow but Kol was throwing her in the air already, the Original was stronger than she expected and kicked her in the stomach when she tried to get up. "Stay down, won't you darling?" He hissed down at her.<p>

"Bonnie?" Elijah called, picking the girl from the ground and looking at her with concern; she forced her eyelids open and tried to say his name but they went closed again. Elijah handed her to Kol. "Take her home and out of here." He ordered his brother before opening his wrist to feed Bonnie with his blood.  
>"Why don't you come out and join the party mate? You are missing out on all the fun here." Klaus spoke into the darkness behind his mother.<p>

Tyler came forward facing Klaus.  
>"You two really had me there, I admit, with the seeming reckless act at my house. I really didn't see it coming." Klaus spoke in his icy cool terrifying tone always with a hint of a smile which only made him scarier. "Neither did I see it when you came for Caroline. She failed to mention that you took her blood." He spoke dead serious now. "Do you recall what I told you at the time Tyler? What I would do if you ever touched Caroline again? Let me rephrase that, I <em>will <em>kill you for touching her."

Tyler closed his hands into fists ready to fight Klaus and the two of them faced each other just waiting for the right time to make the first move. But Tyler's eyes showed nothing, he stared at him not even showing fear or any kind of emotion, slowly Klaus took his eyes away from Tyler and looked at Finn. The moment he met his eyes he could read him like an open book, he tilted his head and clenched his jaw.  
>Bad move brother.<p>

He flew at Finn in the speed of light, his hands around him keeping him in place. "You compelled him?" Klaus hissed in his eerie voice.  
>Finn was older but weaker than his brother and the efforts to free himself were futile and he knew he couldn't count on his other siblings for help, they wouldn't understand his motives. "Someone had to show you how it feels to inflict pain on others." He breathed out through the firm grasp of Klaus around his throat.<p>

"How would you know about that? You spent 900 years inside a coffin, what right do you have to judge me or the way I have lived? I did what I needed to do to survive and to keep all of you safe. This is retribution for keeping my family protected? This is how you decided to pay me back Finn? By helping our mother and going after Caroline?" Klaus spoke calmly, with a hint of pain in his voice.  
>But Finn wouldn't buy that; he knew what he was doing when he joined forces with their mother, the girl was just a way to get to Klaus, if she failed he would have gone after Rebekah, knowing his brother's only weakness but he also knew Klaus' biggest fault, he didn't forgive or took betrayal lightly. "We are not supposed to exist." Finn said and looked at his mother; he had to look at her once more before Klaus killed him. He was serving his purpose even though he had failed his mother in taking all of them with him.<p>

"Oh no, that would be too easy dear brother." Rebekah spoke and they both looked at her, she held Sage by the arm; Finn gasped watching Rebekah's wicked smile. "You hurt my girls, I hurt yours." She took one of the wooden spears and pushed it against Sage's back, just below her ribs cage, she pursed her lips in anger as she ripped through the girl's body, finally reaching her heart. It would have been a lot easier to just yank her heart out but she wanted her to suffer and she did before turning grey and withering under her hands.  
>She never liked the bitch anyway.<p>

Finn watched the scene with his mouth gagging open, in sheer agony; unable to do anything for the woman he had loved back to when they were both human.  
>Klaus shrugged. "Hum, seems like I'm not the only one with forgiving issues." He said and let Finn go. He turned to his mother then. "Now, what are we ever going to do with you? I need to break this silly spell so my girl can be safe."<p>

Esther stood up with Tyler's help. "This is my leverage Niklaus. As long as the girl is linked to me I know you won't come after me."  
>"What makes you think I won't?" He asked defying her.<p>

Esther smiled. "You care for her, more than you have ever cared about anything or anyone, not even as a human. All this time shielding and protecting yourself, avoiding any kind of feelings... all of you. I watched in horror as you all disgraced this family and the good name of it. We had everything to be Royalty, we were the first, from us, all was created and you all wasted it in petty things. Shallow and futile pursues for lust, greed, and wrath. You all left a trail of blood and havoc behind you. You have deeply ashamed me." She spoke covering all of them with her eyes. She stopped at Elijah that stood stoically as always.  
>He was the one that she felt most pained about, he had always stood by his values, even tonight he had chosen to not take action along his brothers and sister, unable to hurt her or Finn but she had no choice; when the time came, she would take him down as well.<p>

She rested her eyes again on Klaus. "We'll be leaving now and you are not going to follow us Niklaus."  
>Klaus half-smiled, Caroline was a vampire that would heal, all she needed was some fresh blood and by now Matt being the man he was would have offered it to her; he could kill Tyler and even Finn, take Esther as hostage until Bonnie worked yet again on breaking another spell. He was getting massively pissed at these damn binding spells of his mother.<p>

The plan was forged inside his head in a question of seconds, he was used to it, it was something he was quite good at and he would apologize to Caroline after sticking another arrow into Esther, just because she had massively screwed up his perfect plan tonight. But nothing went as planned apparently and he got hit with yet another upsetting twist when Esther smiled and called Tyler closer, Klaus hesitated between taking them both down while he had the chance but bloody hell, he couldn't.  
>Caroline's perfect smile flashed before his eyes and he cursed the day he had let her in, the day he dared to let his guard down and pursued her.<p>

"It's just a little precaution Niklaus that you are not going to get all impulsive and flash after us, or send your hybrids searching for us." She said and offered her wrist to Tyler.  
>The boy seemed under a powerful daze, a spell as he did what he was told without even questioning it at all, he grabbed the woman's wrist and bit down hard on it.<p>

Rebekah and Klaus gasped at the same time and took a step closer but still knowing they couldn't prevent anything.  
>"Come on Finn, we need to leave." Esther spoke to her other son that gave Klaus and Rebekah a look promising them a long and painful death for what they had done to Sage.<p>

"I'd hurry if I were you son, I'm sure Caroline is in horrible pain right now. I hope she can forgive you for causing her so much pain, I mean it was _your _creation after all that did this." Esther said wrapping her hand around her wounded wrist. "It must look a lot worse on the other side. Ironic that the thing she loves most in the world is what can kill her so easily." She added with an evil smile. "We will meet again my son but until then I want you to live knowing I will come after everyone _you _have ever cared about and loved. I might leave Caroline for last or not..." She spoke with a malevolence smile and walked away with Tyler and Finn.  
>The tables had turned now.<p>

Klaus felt like going on a killing spree just to tame his wrath but he felt Rebekah's urgent touch on his arm.  
>"Come on, we have to hurry." She urged him.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt opened the door with a towel around his wrist covered in what Klaus assumed it was his own blood. "She's upstairs in my room." He said after inviting him and Rebekah inside the house.<br>Klaus rushed upstairs; he found Caroline curled up in bed moaning in pain, he hurried to her side and slowly picked her up, cradling her in his lap, his hand removed her damped hair away from her face and stroked her sweaty cheek, she felt cold to him and he hated the feeling of it, he loved the way she always felt so warm to him. "Caroline..." He called gently and she opened her eyes weakly to him.

A small smile upon her lips. "It's the last time you are sending me away, if I have to die I want to die next to you." She pressed with a hint of anger between her suppressed cries of pain that wanted to roar out of her chest.  
>Klaus gulped down. "All right sweetheart..." He whispered and tried to smile, feeling even worse than he had felt on his way here. He bit down on his wrist and fed Caroline who sighed before taking his blood; unlike the first time, the feel of her lips on his skin did not make his blood boil in passion, it made him mad, angry that she was again in pain because of him.<p>

When Caroline let him go, she felt already better but she was tired, she looked up to Klaus and frowned her perfect eyebrows, something was off; she could feel it, something was wrong but when she tried to speak he stopped her with a soft kiss on her lips.  
>"You should rest now love." He quietly said and rested her head against his chest.<p>

Caroline wanted to protest but she was just so tired, she just wanted to sleep and he was here now, everything was ok again so she quickly fell asleep cradled against his chest.  
>Klaus didn't sleep that night.<p>

He stayed up all night listening to her now steady breath; he checked her wounds happy that she healed so fast.  
>He looked outside the window into the pitch dark night and went back to the night he had thought of never letting the darkness that surrounded him reach Caroline, how she was better than all this, than him. Than his family.<p>

His arms went tighter around the woman who slept soundly and he closed his eyes, listening to her, letting her sweet summer smell invade him one last time because as he sat rested against the headboard he made a decision, the hardest he had ever made in over 1000 years.  
>If he wanted to keep Caroline safe he would have to let her go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

The pretender – _Foo Fighters_


	15. Seven Stages

Caroline woke up in a strange bed; she moaned and moved her head looking around. Oh, right, she was at Matt's. Her mouth was dry and she remembered with a shiver how tough last night had been, she quickly checked her body but thank God she was all healed.  
>With a sigh she recalled Klaus and drinking his blood.<p>

If anyone had told her he would be her frigging Knight in the shiny armour she would have called them silly, stupid, crazy among some other really nice things but that was the truth. Klaus kept saving her life and she just knew he probably didn't even give himself credit for that.  
>Maybe she should tell him.<p>

She smiled and looked around for him, she shrugged when she realized she was alone and rushed downstairs, he was probably with Rebekah and Matt, leaving her alone so she could sleep some more.  
>"Good morning." She said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.<p>

Matt and Rebekah gave her a warm smile.  
>"Look who is up. And looking all shiny and new." Matt said.<p>

The image of them sitting in the kitchen holding hands over the table was the most adorable image she had ever seen.  
>"You really slept in, I was a bit afraid to go up there because I felt that it was a bit like spying on mommy and daddy, afraid of what I might find." Rebekah nauseated pulled a face.<p>

Caroline laughed and fixed a mug of coffee. "Nik left me alone so I could sleep in so he could have told you that we didn't do anything."  
>"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked a little confused.<p>

Caroline faced her with her coffee. "I mean that I was sleeping alone and he was here, where is he by the way?" She asked drinking some of the hot beverage.  
>Rebekah looked at Matt and then back at Caroline. "C, I haven't seen Nik since he ran upstairs last night to save you..." She said truly lost.<p>

Caroline removed the mug from her mouth slowly. "But... he wasn't in the room when I woke up... he was... gone." She said and dropped the mug to the floor. Before it shattered into a million pieces, she was out of the door realizing his car wasn't there.  
>She went back inside and grabbed Matt's keys.<p>

"Wait, where are you going?" Rebekah asked her standing up.  
>"I have a terrible feeling Bekah and I'm afraid to say it out loud. I knew something was wrong, I just knew. I knew the minute he came inside the room last night." Caroline's voice came out in a painful way already.<p>

"Ok... well I'm going with you, I'm not allowing you to go alone." Rebekah said and grabbed her coat; she kissed Matt and left after a much shaken Caroline.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached his house Caroline flashed inside, his car wasn't in the driveway and she felt like crying but kept it together. She didn't know where his room was so she went for the other place she knew very well.<br>The room where he kept his drawings.

She pushed the door open with her heart tight inside her aching chest, she looked for some evidence that she was overreacting, blowing her stupid fears out of proportion. She reached the table and her hand shook as she scanned the mess there, someone had been through his art, most of his drawings had been torn apart and she felt the painful tears reach her eyes.  
>He has been here; her eyes went to the fireplace still burning, she walked slowly towards it dreading what she would find.<p>

The image of her face in one of his perfect drawings burning in the fire finally made her crumble. Caroline fell to her knees feeling the warm tears coming down, Klaus was gone.  
>"Oh Nik, you bloody moron." Rebekah whispered and knelt behind Caroline, wrapping her arms around her to give her some comfort.<p>

"He left me... he left me behind." Caroline said between her painful sobs.

* * *

><p>The days that followed were a blur for Caroline.<p>

No one really knew what to tell her.  
>So they all just went on with their lives.<p>

She convinced Rebekah to go back to Matt, she would be ok, and she just needed time.  
>If she kept saying this maybe she would come to believe it once the shock was really over.<p>

She returned to her life as usual, she attended classes normally, even History.  
>She tried Cheerleading but it demanded too much smiling and there was only so much she could pretend.<p>

She looked for any sign of him every day.  
>She waited for him to show up at her house, at The Grill or at his house, she felt numb and couldn't believe he was gone.<p>

She called him every night and every night it would ring until it reached his voice mail.  
>He never called her back.<p>

* * *

><p>On the second week Rebekah decided to stay with Matt, she was scared that Finn would come for her and hurt Matt in the process.<br>Caroline understood and promised Rebekah she was ok, she would be ok.

Bonnie performed a spell that would require Esther to be within 50 feet from Caroline to actually hurt her.  
>Anything more than that and the blood spell wouldn't work.<p>

She wanted to ask Bonnie if it had been Klaus who found the spell but she restrained knowing she would break down again if she knew the truth.  
>There was so much she wanted to tell him, so many things she should have told him and never did.<p>

Every night she still tried to reach him but decided to send him text messages instead of calling.  
>He never answered any of them back.<p>

* * *

><p>By the third week she skipped every class after lunch, she didn't see the point in learning about the world, he was gone now; he would never take her to see France, Italy or Japan like he had promised her and she clicked her teeth together mad.<br>He had broken a promise to her and she felt betrayed.

She begged Elena to call him saying she needed to meet with him about their special arrangement but snapped at her when she told her that Klaus had taken some of her blood before leaving town in exchange of the promise to never bother her again.  
>She stopped trying to reach him on his cell altogether.<p>

* * *

><p>When week four arrived, she developed a great quality, she became invisible.<br>She would blend into the crowd without really standing out, she realized since no one knew how to react or what to tell her, they would just let her be and she enjoyed that.

She liked the silence because it reminded her of him and as painful as it was, she didn't want to forget about him.

* * *

><p>Week five was easier, everyone pretended that she was ok again, that she had moved on and she started believing them.<br>She stopped going to school completely.

It didn't hurt as much and she didn't cry herself to sleep every night anymore.

* * *

><p>The sixth week arrived with a call from Rebekah, she spoke cheerfully and laughed, so used to pretending that she believed it all by now.<br>His departure was something she had learned to live with and when Rebekah asked for a favour she didn't hesitate.

She walked along the long halls of his house, she looked for Rebekah's room but again got lost so with a sigh she tried a random door.  
>The scent hit her like a bomb, it was his bedroom.<p>

She slammed the door shut and rested her forehead against it breathing hard, she felt dizzy with the memories that it brought back and even knowing this would kill her, she opened the door and stepped inside his room allowing the numb feelings to awake inside of her.  
>She had never been to his room and now it seemed silly that she had pictured how it looked like in her mind so many times before.<p>

Now it was just a room.  
>Filled with <em>his<em> things.

It looked ancient yet everything was modern like him and her eyes went through his art items not lingering there, they meant nothing now that he was gone. They were just things lying around.  
>She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, her fingertips caressing the cold, smooth empty sheets.<p>

His bed and room were exactly like he had left them and the image sank deep into her heart.  
>She looked down and saw his black coat lying on the floor.<p>

The one he had on the night she danced with him on the road listening to _Kings of Leon_.  
>The first night she called him by...<br>Caroline couldn't bring herself to say it.

She picked it up and closed her eyes bringing it closer to her face, taking in his scent.  
>She ran her fingers through it and put his coat on desperate to feel him somehow.<p>

The coat was big on her and her hands were hidden inside the sleeves, it reminded her of how much she loved to hide in him, in his chest.  
>She remembered his necklaces and didn't do anything to stop the tears that started to fall, she missed everything about him.<p>

She missed Klaus more than she had lied to herself.  
>She missed his voice and the way he said her name.<br>She missed his smile and the faces he pulled.

She missed the way he tried to act all tough around her and fail miserably when she smiled at him.  
>She missed the way he saw her, the way she felt when he was around.<br>She missed him so much it tore her heart apart and she wondered if ripping it out of her chest would make it hurt less.

She wanted to pull it out, to yank his love from inside of her, to erase every memory she had of him but she couldn't. She didn't want to, she loved him with everything and she wanted him back.  
>She rested her feet on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees crying. "Nik..." She whispered his name for the first time since he left.<p>

A soft knock on the door made her look up."Elijah..." She sniffled.  
>He smiled warmly and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.<p>

She took in a sharp breath between her sniffles. "He left me, everyone keeps leaving me Elijah."  
>Elijah looked down on the floor unsure of what to say, he hesitated for a moment and then spoke in his usual tamed tone. "My brother may try to burn his feelings for you or rip them apart but no one can erase it that easily. Niklaus may run away from what he feels for you but he will never be able to run away far enough."<p>

Caroline cried helplessly now, she was breaking down after weeks of trying to keep it together.  
>"When the Salvatore brothers were here for dinner that infamous night, Niklaus told them that Elena would be better off without them; that the best thing for her was to be with neither. That it was the only way to keep her alive and safe."<p>

"I can't go back, how can I? After him? What is there for me after him Elijah? How do I carry on when I know what I've lost, what it could have been? I love him Elijah, with the good and the bad, even with everything that he did, I still love him and I still want him back. I _need_ him."  
>Elijah nodded and smiled at Caroline. "I envy my brother Caroline, a love like that is rare."<p>

"But he chose to walk away from it, to run away, to take the easy way out."  
>"You mustn't think like that Caroline, it was everything but easy for Niklaus. He's feeling for the first time in over 1000 years, he hasn't felt anything, ever. For all this time he just existed. He began to <em>live <em>when he found you and the possibility of anything happening to you because of him, pushed him over that awful edge. The mighty hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson is just a man in love, terrified of losing you and so he does what he does best; he removed you from the equation. He did it to all of us at some point, some more than once."

Caroline played with the buttons on his coat. "If I was an Original, he would dagger me and keep me in a box."  
>"Oh have no doubts about that." Elijah said with a smile.<p>

The tone in Elijah's voice and the comment finally pulling a smile out of Caroline as well. "Your brother is a dick." She said drying her tears.  
>Elijah laughed and she realized it was the first time she had listen to it, he had a wonderful rich laughter, she thought with a smile.<p>

"But he is very lucky to have you." Elijah said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Klaus played with the drink inside the glass, he twirled it around making the ice cubes click with each other; he gulped down his misery once again emptying the strong Scotch inside the glass.<br>He clenched his jaw reacting to the strong beverage but decided he would need a lot more to numb himself today.

Eight weeks away from her was taking its toll on him.  
>Hard.<p>

He expected to miss her, he had been away from her once before but having to leave her like this was breaking him down, was killing him bit by bit.  
>He picked the bottle in front of him and filled his glass again not bothering to ask for more ice, he wanted it strong, maybe it would make him forget her face.<p>

He closed his eyes allowing the image to come forward and it burned inside of him, he pushed it away at once; not today, he would not think of her today.  
>A blonde girl approached him and sat next to him. "You look like you could use the company..." She said seductively.<p>

Klaus had his drink in one take, he looked at the girl not really looking at her, she was nothing, not even food; he wasn't even in the mood to drink her completely.  
>He widened his eyes and spoke dryly. "Leave."<p>

The girl got up and left, after two more drinks he decided he had enough, not even alcohol was making him feel any better today. She kept popping into his mind and he felt like he was slowly losing it. He felt her presence everywhere today and he knew he was going insane.

He reached the cold night and took in the ice in it; he moved his shoulders tense; something was really off tonight. Or he was just feeling miserable; this was all new to him.  
>He wasn't used to feel, let alone heart ache.<p>

He raised his head and froze even before starting to walk again, she was standing there, her arms crossed over her chest staring at him.  
>For a second he thought he might have really lost his marbles but her scent hit him like a wave and he knew this couldn't be his mind playing tricks on him.<p>

He regained his posture and walked over to her, trying to show indifference, this still didn't change anything. "What are you doing here sweetheart? How did you find me?"  
>"Elijah found you. Apparently being your tracking dog for so long finally came in handy. I set him out to find you." She dryly answered him.<p>

"You are bossing my brother now?" Klaus smirked coldly.  
>"No, I asked him nicely and apparently everyone was tired of seeing me try to cope with your leave by keeping a fake smile that didn't fool any of them. I guess I'm not really that good at hiding depression."<p>

The words made him swallow hard, he had foolishly decided to believe that the fact she stopped calling him or sending messages meant that she had somehow settled without him. "Well you can go back now, you've seen me. Mission accomplished love, now go back to Mystic Falls and stay there." He ordered her harshly.

Caroline gritted her teeth together mad and moved closer, she slapped him so hard across the face that she knew that if he was human he would be bleeding now.  
>Klaus straighten his head after being struck and she could see the rage mixed with pain in him.<p>

"How dare you do that to me? After all we have been through, you just leave?" She asked furious.  
>Klaus moved his face muscles rapidly, he was raging as well but she wasn't a bit scared of him. "I did what I had to do." He answered coldly.<p>

She nodded. "Yes, you did. You made me fall in love with you, made me care about you, stand by your side and then when things got tough, you bailed on me."  
>Klaus' stare was intense but still gave nothing away. "I had no choice." He hissed at her.<p>

"Coward." She said with a hoarse voice. "You are nothing but a coward!" She slapped him again across the face raging.  
>Klaus grabbed her hand infuriated, she felt that danger wrath there and she knew she had little room here before he finally snapped and ripped her head off but she couldn't stop, not now.<p>

She yanked her hand away from his strong grip. "Love isn't easy; no one said this was going to be easy. What? You thought it was going to be all roses and dances? God Damn it Klaus, you don't get to run away when the first trouble comes along. You can't stuff your feelings inside a coffin and close it for another 1000 years. This is it; you either stick with me or don't even bother coming back to me."  
>"I wasn't planning on coming back." He went around her walking away.<p>

She felt the tears coming but she wasn't going to crumble now, she was going to be strong and fight for this, she felt the cold there but she also felt all that pain under it all. "So you are really just going to walk away. Walk away from me like I am nothing? I almost died for you but I suppose that means nothing as well." She spat out.  
>Klaus ceased and turned around with an even angrier expression and she knew she had hit a strong nerve there. "I did it to protect you. I can't keep placing you in danger, it's not safe for you to be with me and I curse the day I thought I was strong enough to protect you from anything, from anyone. I'm <em>the<em> hybrid and I thought nothing would happen to you. That I would keep you safe but _I'm_ the one hurting you." He shouted at her.

Caroline shook her head still fighting the tears she wouldn't cry. "Can't you see? You saved me, twice. I would be dead if it wasn't for your blood."  
>"You wouldn't be hurt in the first place." He said letting all that pain finally out.<p>

She went closer to him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You can't predict everything, you can't protect me from everything and everyone, it's not possible but together we have a chance. I am nothing without you Nik, can't you see that? There is no life for me without you anymore. If you just walk away now, giving up on us then... you should have let me die that first night."  
>The look in his face broke her heart, he didn't know how to react to that, no one had ever told him that and she took advantage of it.<p>

She held his face between her hands. "I am not a quitter. I didn't quit when Katherine killed me and I sure as hell won't quit now. Not on this, I love you and you don't get to walk away from this, no matter how scared you are of it. You don't have that right, you only get to give up on this if I say so."**  
><strong>Klaus licked his lips shaking his head, this was the most vulnerable she had seen him yet and the fact that he couldn't say anything made her feel so many things, he might be the strongest creature to walk this Earth but he was so fragile and messed up inside that it was devastating.

She took him into her arms and laced her hands around his neck; he hid his face in her shoulder slowly hugging her back. Caroline gulped down the intensity of the moment and whispered. "I'm never going to leave you, even if you push me away, compel me or run away from me. I chose you and you will have to kill me to make me leave you. I will always stand by your side, no matter what comes our way and together we will stand. Together, you and me. This is it; you don't get to leave me because _I_ won't leave you."

Klaus held her closer now, knowing that it would always be Caroline, always.  
>There would never be another woman for him.<p>

Caroline pulled a little away from him and smiled. "Let's go home Nik..."  
>Klaus cupped her cheek, his eyes marveling upon her perfect features. "I love you Caroline Forbes and I promise I will never leave you again, no matter what; forgive me love..."<p>

She smiled that smile that made his knees weak. "I promise I won't slap you so much in the future? Unless you cheat around."  
>Klaus laughed, the first in eight weeks. "I chose you and you chose me." He said with that look she hated, lowering his voice and head, and she felt her breath failing.<p>

"Well... it's not your werewolf side I'm concerned Nik, it's your vampire side that worries me." She confessed.  
>Klaus' look was anything but innocent and his eyes spoke volumes now. "If you want, <em>when <em>you want, you have _all_ sides of me."

Caroline could swear she just felt her heart race when he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Here without you – _3 Doors Down_


	16. My heart is yours

Klaus opened the passenger door for Caroline, she couldn't help the idiotic smile because he was the perfect gentleman. When he wasn't running away from her and hiding in shady pubs trying to drink her memory away that was.  
>It felt to her as if it had been a rather short ride home, the silence inside the car brought her that usual soothing feeling when she was with him. She didn't have much to say now after all she told him earlier; Klaus seemed a little lost in his own thoughts as well, God only knew what went through his mind after everything that went down outside that Pub.<p>

But he was here now and that's all that mattered to her, silent or thoughtful, she had him back and she wasn't planning on letting him go again. With a sudden urge, she pulled his arm as he turned towards the house and laced her hand around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
>Klaus smiled and kissed her back, something he had wanted to do ever since they got inside the car; the enclosed space only seemed to make his feelings clearer. He loved Caroline and he wanted her, he wanted her so badly that it took all of him not to stop the car and give into his own cravings so instead he drove faster than usual.<p>

He missed her, missed feeling her lips on his but there was another craving that was testing him, he wanted Caroline like he had never wanted a woman before, ever. He literally couldn't resist her any longer, she seemed to have no idea of the power she had over him and having her in his arms kissing him like this was just pure evilness.  
>He pulled her closer and enforced his own passion into the kiss, Caroline moaned and clutched his shirt answering him and for a moment Klaus hesitated between flashing to his room or back inside the car.<p>

He cupped her cheek as he broke the kiss softly, placing a gentle kiss on her lustful lips, his eyes took in her precious features and he licked his lips, he could swear she was shivering and he wondered if she really wanted him as much as he wanted her right now. Her hand found that place in his neck where he loved so much to feel her touch and she licked her own lips anticipating another deep kiss.  
>He did as he was expected.<p>

He tilted her head in that knowing way they shared by now and kissed her thoroughly, killing all the missing feelings he had, when they broke the kiss, they weren't breathing straight and neither were ok, it seemed both were a little shaken by much longing unspoken desires.  
>Caroline seemed a little dizzy actually, it made him smile, she closed her eyes for a second and then rested her head against his chest; Klaus frowned and later chuckled, apparently yes, this was mutual. She was dwelling back and forth with her own cravings.<p>

"Caroline..." He spoke softly and she met his eyes; it took him by surprise all the want in them.  
>She breathed against his face, his lips as she moved to kiss him again, Klaus breathed into her mouth as he spoke denying her a kiss making her growl in disapproval because of it.<p>

"In risk of ruining a moment..." He smiled and rested his eyes on the way her lips were so damn inviting.  
>Caroline smiled. "Nik... you talk too much." She said taking what she wanted; another deep kiss that made him moan because she stroked his neck while kissing him.<p>

* * *

><p>She really had no idea how they had made it here but she found herself pinned against the door of his bedroom, his lips moving from hers down to her chin and then her neck, Caroline rested her head against the door as his lips set her skin on blazing fire. God, she wanted him so much, she needed him in a way she couldn't explain. There was a fire for him inside of her that consumed her.<br>Her fingers got lost in his hair and slowly pulled his lips back to her mouth, she wanted to kiss him again and Klaus obliged kissing her more passionate than he ever has. Caroline felt his hands on her body and gasped because she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin now.

But for a second he hesitated again and she felt his doubt, he was questioning this and she wanted to yell at him. Instead she took his face into her hands and smiled at him, she teased his lips with hers and looked into his eyes; they were hungry for her she assumed and she took advantage of it, she nodded at him slightly and moved her hands over his chest, she ran them slowly under his coat, feeling his firm defined chest over his white cotton shirt, she could feel it rise and fall a lot quicker than it usually did and she enjoyed knowing it was because of her.

Caroline went up his chest and reached his shoulders, she moved her hands skilfully, slowly taking every second to feel his body under her fingertips and she swiftly took his coat off making it slide down his strong arms. She licked her lips when he helped her with his shirt, Klaus was good-looking with cool clothes on, no doubt about that but the vision of his naked chest in front of her was mind-blowing, he was stunning and she loved how it all felt now that she moved her hands over his smooth bare soft skin.

Klaus moved swiftly as well to remove the ridiculous amount of clothes she had and felt his body react way too much to every layer of skin revealed. She pulled her shirt over her head and Klaus had to gather himself for a second, imagining how she would look like was one thing but to actually have Caroline in her underwear looking so willing was seriously messing with him.

They kissed again, for the first time between them a little rough; they were both reaching that point when they just wanted to feel each other, get lost in one another. They moved closer to his bed always kissing, she enjoyed the feeling of his bare broad back but wanted to remove the rest of his clothes.  
>Klaus kissed her deeply, a little more urgent now; he used one hand to support their fall as he tumbled them down on his bed, the other arm laced around her tiny waist; Caroline kissed him back with the same urgency and passion and her touch set his cold dead skin on combustion, everywhere she touched became alive with fire.<p>

Klaus moved his hand along the side of her exquisite body, taking in the softness of her skin, he squeezed ever so lightly around her waist and she gasped into his deep kiss which made him smile. Her fingers entangled in his hair and she pulled it a little harder when he moved his lips down, leaving a trail of heat as he reached her collarbone.  
>Caroline let out her first moan as he used his precious tongue to make a perfect circle there, she gulped down and prepared for what was about to come, he hadn't even done anything and she already felt like moaning his name every two seconds.<p>

Klaus smiled and moved his hands, lacing a finger underneath each strap of her black laced bra making it slide slowly down her shoulders, he enjoyed the view of her bare shoulders and proved it by kissing the skin there, Caroline closed her eyes, Klaus seemed to be in no hurry now which surprised her, she expected him to keep his urgency but oh Klaus had other evil plans, he intended to kill her with slowness.  
>He took his time discovering every inch of her body and she felt like she was already half way there, though they haven't actually moved further than second base. The reference made her smile but when he effortlessly unclasped her bra and threw it to the side of his king-sized bed, she wanted to scream. No one should be allowed to be <em>that <em>good with his tongue and hands; by God, the way he caressed her made her dizzy.

He took his time again exploring the new-found territory spending equal time on each side, driving her literally closer to the edge already. His hands lingered there a little more but his lips moved down a bit; thank God, she wanted to say but it had been too soon, she arched her back gasping when she felt Klaus' fangs come out, she felt the pressure of them on her skin down to her belly, he didn't scratch her at all but just the feeling of it made her feel something she had never experienced before.  
>Seriously?<p>

But he gave her no time to think about it because his tongue was already going up backwards the path his fangs had and the pleasure that it pulled out of Caroline was enough to make her moan loudly his name for the first time.  
>It made him smile and he quite enjoyed the way she said <em>Nik <em>when she was moaning.

His hands moved down and stopped at her waist. He gave her time to breathe, to adjust to the new intense feelings he was pulling out of her, he stroked the skin under his thumbs and she appreciated the moment to catch her breath but Klaus wanted so much more and to pull so many other moans and perhaps screams out of this flawless ivory creature under him.  
>He opened her Jeans kissing the new skin revealed, he licked the little space there just above her now showing black laced matching underwear.<p>

He smiled again when he slowly took her jeans off realizing she was wearing black laced boxers, Caroline was really something else, if she only knew how much control all this was taking from him; he wanted to finish this, give in to the demands that came from inside his own denim but this would be all about her. This was the night he had promised her long ago and he would love her how she deserved to be loved.  
>Like a woman.<p>

Caroline closed her eyes and reached up to grab the sheets above her head; Jesus, Klaus and his stupid full lips and his stupid strong hands were driving her insane, she wanted to scream now that he ran his hands over her naked legs slowly, like he was making notes to draw her later or something, everything was so damn slow. She panted now and clutched the sheets when she felt his lips inside her inner thighs.  
>He kissed the skin there, pretended to bite into the pulsing vein there by pressing his fangs like before without ever scratching her or piercing through, he just teased her and she moaned again loudly.<p>

This was too much, she knew he would never hurt her or bite her; it was the fact that he almost did it and knew the exact moment when to pull back that drove her close to an euphoria she didn't know before. He ran his tongue over the area he applied the teasing pressure and smirked with Caroline's reaction.  
>"Oh God Nik..." She groaned in sheer pleasure.<p>

Klaus slowly entwined his fingers on each side of her boxers like he had done with her bra and slowly pulled them down her legs.  
>Caroline panted heavily in anticipation.<p>

The sound of it sent heaps of fire through his veins, he rested now on top of Caroline and cupped her face; she looked at him and the intensity of the shared moment made them melt into a deep but slow kiss.  
>They took their time kissing, slowly battling their tongues together; her hands stroked his back, his neck, her leg went over his, frowning when she felt his Jeans.<p>

She entangled her foot between his legs and swiftly moved ending on top of him now. Klaus was genuinely surprised by her move and narrowed his eyebrows waiting for her next move.  
>It was Caroline's time to smile, he could have been doing this for over 1000 years now but she damn well knew the power <em>she <em>had over him.

Caroline bent down and kissed him deeply but without lingering, she grabbed his bottom lip with her fingers and bit it, not enough to make him bleed but it was red when she was done and she finished her work by running her tongue over the sore lip smiling when _he_ moaned.  
>Oh she wasn't going to let him do all the heavy work here.<p>

She kissed along his jaw line, placed her heated lips down his neck pulling a loud growl when she fake bit him without using her fangs. The way Klaus pressed his hand on her back and made that deep sound told her that she was on the right path.  
>She moved her lips down and started covering his bare chest, her hair tickled him and Klaus felt light-headed as she added her sinful tongue to the torture. She would kiss and teasingly nibble on his skin only to finish with perfect little circles over his burning skin.<p>

He closed his eyes growling with the passion of it all. His fingers got lost in her golden locks when she came up to kiss him, Klaus answered her raw ways and was left wanting so much more when she pulled away so she could take his Jeans off.  
>Caroline wanted to feel Klaus, she couldn't take this anymore, she needed to feel him inside her or she would explode. Once he was naked, she searched his mouth again panting, her eyes searched his and they shared all those unspoken promises that they needed out in the open before enclosing the kiss.<p>

Klaus kissed her lips, his hand clasped her neck; Caroline grabbed his necklaces and pulled his face closer to her, she kissed him back and enjoyed the way they both made all these incoherent sounds into each other's mouths.  
>He stroked her cheek in that familiar way and smiled, Caroline was overwhelmed at the honesty behind his smile and gulped down; Klaus brushed her lips again before laying her down slowly on the bed.<p>

She looked into his piercing blue eyes as he gently placed himself on top of her, she loved to feel his weight down on her; his hand stroked her leg, then it went around her waist and she waited for him to make a move.  
>Klaus licked his lips, before kissing her again and then finally moved.<p>

Caroline bit her lip in bliss and threw her head back as he gave her a moment to adjust to him, her fingers got lost in his hair; he moved slow and deliberate and she lowered her hand down his back wanting to feel him closer to her, wanting to melt against him.  
>Klaus began a steady slow rhythm fighting to keep it together, not to lose it too soon. He watched Caroline and the way she alternated between biting her bottom lip and licking it and he had to close his eyes for a second, knowing it was him doing this to her was overwhelming right now.<p>

Caroline deeply moaned lost in everything he was pulling out of her, every feeling and every restrained scream. He moved like he knew her body by heart, knowing exactly how to move and her body responded to him in a way she didn't even know she could react.  
>She answered every push by further melting around him, becoming one with him.<p>

Klaus grabbed the sheets next to her face; he had to hold on, just for a little longer. He looked at her again as he slid his hand under her, pressing her lower back and her perfect body against him.  
>"Nik..." She cried out so lost she didn't even realize she had done so.<p>

Klaus clutched the fabric under his grip until his knuckles were white as he started to move a bit faster, just enough to make Caroline scratch his back.  
>She couldn't help it, she felt like she was going to lose her mind; it was as if Klaus was <em>taking<em> her, making her his, just like she had imagined he would. But she never expected it to be like this; so intense, so intimate.

He wasn't just making love to her; he was making sure she would never be with another man, that she would be _his _forever.  
>There would never be another man for Caroline, not after tonight. Yes, she had given herself to Klaus but he was Klaus and he was claiming what was his powerfully.<p>

"Caroline..." He hissed in pain when he smelled the blood mixing with his sweat. Caroline had scratched him deep and she dig her nails into his lower back again.  
>He rested his forehead against hers painfully feeling that she was branding him, making sure he was hers; that no other woman would ever dare to touch what was hers.<p>

He knew he would heal in a couple of minutes but the mark she was leaving on him was permanent. It may be invisible as soon as he healed but she had made him _hers_.  
>She had claimed what had been hers all along.<p>

As he pushed to finish it, to bring them both over the edge they stared into each other's eyes knowing that they had given themselves completely.  
>Caroline dropped her head back for the last seconds, knowing she was about to fall but knowing he would be there to catch her; his hand felt slippery on her sweaty back and she pressed his healed damped back in return waiting for it to come over her.<p>

She arched her back as he rolled his hips hitting every right place and welcomed when he pushed just a little harder to end it. She felt it rise deep inside of her and finally came undone.  
>Had she yelled his name? She couldn't tell.<br>It felt like it and she was almost certain he was cursing resting now against her sweaty shoulder.

She purred in pure bliss and joy trying to gather herself, stroking his sweaty hair, she felt him place a soft kiss on her shoulder and shivered. Klaus moved to lay on his back and took her with him; she rested her head on his chest, smiling when she realized his breath was racing because she knew it was because of her.

His hand traveled along her back and rested laced around her waist while she moved her hand over his chest and stopped just above his heart, a single doubt crossing her mind now.  
>But like always Klaus was able to read her mind and in a very exhausted husky voice he spoke. "It's yours, it has always been yours and it will always belong to you Caroline."<p>

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, his hand warmed hers and his arm tugged her closely to him. With a small sigh Caroline fell asleep in his arms, finally everything in her life fell into place and felt right.  
>She was where she was meant to be and she never wanted to leave his strong and safe arms ever again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Unintended – _Muse (Live from Wembley Stadium)_


	17. Old enemies

Caroline woke up feeling the sun peeking into the room; she sighed in that sleepy way when someone doesn't really want to wake up and moved her head a bit. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she realized she was resting in the same place she had fallen asleep last night. Using a very solid and amazing chest as a pillow, she quickly realized though that there were a few small differences to when she had fallen asleep.

They were now covered by a soft sheet, her leg was entangled with his and Caroline Forbes had just spent a night with a man. She bit her lip, this was a first, she had never actually _slept _with someone but now that she found herself sleeping on Klaus' chest, entangled in his body, feeling his arms around her it made her ridiculously melt inside; even when Klaus slept he still felt the need to protect.

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, an enormous smile took over as she watched him, he looked so peaceful and she wondered if he would wake up as happy as she did this morning. She had her perfect first night with Klaus and it had been worth all the waiting, Oh God, every single second of it.  
>No one had ever made her feel the way he did and she wasn't even referring to all the insanely sexy and hot things, she felt her chest swell at the intensity of it all, the way he made her feel loved.<p>

"Do you not know that it's very rude to stare?"  
>The words snapped her away from her inside monologue; she smiled as he opened his eyes to look at the stunning woman resting her chin on his chest.<p>

"Sorry... I couldn't help it." she whispered.  
>"You should find something more interesting to look at sweetheart." Klaus said softly.<p>

Caroline giggled because he was silly and the sound of it made him shiver because she was so close to him, like she had melted against him during the night.  
>He had watched her, not really believing he had just been with this incredible woman, that she had given herself so purely to him and incredulous to how much he had given himself to her. It still felt sort of unreal and the fact that she felt so comfortable sleeping as close as she could to him only made it all the more intimate and amazing.<p>

Klaus moved slowly and she found herself lying on her back, he was just inches away from her face, she smiled warmly at him and traced her fingertips along his features, feeling his soft stubble under them. So this how it felt to wake up next to someone she loved.  
>It felt amazing and she didn't want it to end ever. This was how she wanted to wake up every morning from now on, she decided.<p>

"I really expected you to wake up in the middle of the night and sneak away from me." he whispered honestly.  
>Caroline outlined his chin, she slowly moved her thumb over his full lips, smiling when she felt him gulp down, oh the things these lips could do; it was a sin, really. She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled wider when she realized the power this had over him, it hadn't been just last night when they were so lost in each other, today with the sun warming their naked bodies through the sheet, she could feel the way he reacted to her touch.<p>

"Never..." she whispered, finally answering him.  
>Klaus smiled and bent down, she moved her hand to caress his neck as he kissed her deeply.<p>

She moaned when his hand moved along the side of her naked body, her leg moved over his, caressing him and their kiss deepened. She moved her hand along his back, smiling into the kiss when she felt the smoothness of it, nothing but the blurry memories of last night proved the way she really got lost in the moment and scratched him deeply.  
>Klaus cupped her face kissing her more passionately, Caroline answered his passion and moved her hand lower, she stopped at his lower back and pressed him to her; Klaus broke the kiss breathlessly and searched for her eyes.<p>

Caroline teased him by pulling his bottom lip with her teeth and smiled when Klaus seemed to falter at it. "I don't think I have the courage to leave this room, I might have gotten a bit carried away and Kol is going to make my life miserable." she sighed dramatically.  
>Klaus laughed and placed slow tender kisses along her chin now, she shivered when he moved his lips to her ear because his scruffy face scratched hers and all the memories from last night rushed to her mind. He nibbled on her earlobe and spoke in his cool, deep voice. "I got carried away as well; you Miss Mystic Falls drive <em>me<em> insane."

Caroline fought to keep a loud moan from coming out, seriously? Oh the power this man had over her was just stupid.  
>"But..." he said again and his hand moved under her body, pressing her lower back to him which made her gasp. "Bonnie performed a spell in the rooms' weeks ago, Kol used to bring a lot of girls around..." he smiled and Caroline found his hair, pulling at it a little. "So you see, no one can actually... hear us." he finally finished and looked at Caroline.<p>

The desire in his eyes matched every little ounce of hers. This was a great way to start her morning.  
>Her head fell back and she bit her lip hard when he slowly moved; feeling his hot breath on her neck. No, this was definitely how she wanted to wake up every single morning from now on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Elijah asked Bonnie that went through a few links in the Airport site.<br>Bonnie pursed her lips. "Yes and no. Yes, because it's the best solution to Caroline's problem; my cousin knows the spell, she was the one that linked Katherine to Elena and she was the one that broke it, sending Katherine to the tomb."

"But?" Elijah asked in his usual calm tone.  
>"But I have no idea if she will help us or just screw with all of us."<p>

Elijah nodded silently. "I should go with you."  
>Bonnie slowly raised her eyes from her laptop and looked at Elijah that sat in the couch in front of her. "I... ummm... ok." she simply said trying to steady her heart, she didn't want to give away any of her sudden excitement. She had been pondering the possibility of asking Elijah to go with her, it wouldn't hurt to have an Original by her side keeping her safe but she would never have the courage to actually ask him.<p>

"We should leave soon, we need to find this cousin of yours and convince her to help us." he calmly added.  
>"I just need to grab a few things from my house and I'm still going through the flights and everything..." she looked at her laptop again.<p>

Elijah smiled. "We have a private plane Bonnie."  
>Bonnie froze staring at her screen and then sighed. "Of course you do, what was I thinking?"<p>

"Niklaus has been good with money over the years and we have quite the fortune."  
>Bonnie folded her arms. "You think that they are alive? I mean, we know they are here because we saw the car outside but they haven't left that room since they arrived."<p>

"Are you volunteering to go up there and find out?" Elijah asked with a smile.  
>"No!" Bonnie made a scared face. "I'd have to go see a therapist if I did."<p>

Elijah smiled. "Niklaus and Caroline have much to talk about."  
>Bonnie covered her mouth laughing. "Talk? Yeah, I'm sure they have been talking about the wonderful weather we've had lately Elijah."<p>

Elijah's smile became wider and she noticed how he looked handsome when he did so. "Bonnie, you shouldn't cover your mouth when you laugh, you have a wonderful laughter."  
>Bonnie blushed and giggled nervously, she could hear her heart giving her away, she desperately tried to shift attention from herself by looking in the direction of the huge mantel.<p>

Elijah was always the gentleman and didn't push the subject. "Do you like New Orleans?"  
>Bonnie thanked his change of subject and looked at him again. "I guess its ok. My father lives there."<p>

"He does? I don't believe I knew your father was still alive now that I come to think of it."  
>"Yeah... he has a new family so I used to go spend the summer with him but I don't really relate to him at all. He's just a stranger, I really don't want to see him when we are down there so we just find the other witch in the family and leave. I'm not in the mood to go see someone who doesn't really care if I'm alive or dead."<p>

"And your mother? Did she leave?" Elijah asked genuinely interested.  
>Bonnie played with the buttons of her shirt. "Twice, once when I was a baby and then when Damon turned her. She... didn't want me." She said and looked at Elijah, the frown around his eyebrows gave away his disapproval and it warmed her heart. "You think you are the only one with crappy parents? Ah think again!" she said and laughed at ease, still covering her mouth though.<p>

Elijah chuckled softly. "Some of us weren't blessed with the best parents but we don't choose family Bonnie."  
>"It chooses you? <em>So<em> Godfather." she said pulling a teasing face.

Elijah laughed this time and she smiled, he had a wonderful laughter himself. "We come across a bit on the intense side I suppose for those outside the family."  
>"Occasionally, sometimes I hardly notice the family duty and all."<p>

Both laughed at the same time and Bonnie realized it felt good, she would enjoy spending time alone with Elijah.

"We have a problem. A major one." Kol stormed inside the room and interrupting the moment without even noticing.  
>Elijah smiled at Bonnie and then returned his attention to his younger brother. "What's the matter?"<p>

"Remember the White Oak tree, the one Rebekah burned to the ground this time around? The pieces she found at the bridge anyway? Apparently there is a Sign, made from the remaining of the bloody thing."  
>"Where is this Sign?" Elijah asked, his seriousness returning to his face.<p>

"Alaric Saltzman has it. I heard him talking to the Mayor today in town. It appears that she handed him the Sign to be restored and he told her today that he _forgot_ where he placed it. I'm sure it's being turned into pointy stakes to finish us all as we speak."

Elijah was thoughtful for a few minutes. "We should bring Rebekah back here, we are safer all together."  
>"I already called her on my way here; she objected at first but came around in the end. She should arrive tonight."<p>

Elijah nodded still very lost in thought.  
>Kol looked at Bonnie. "Have they graced anyone yet with their presence?" he pointed towards the rooms upstairs with his head.<p>

Bonnie shook her head silently, she was dazed with the recent news, she had grown to like the Originals, in a weird way they had become the family she never had. They took her inside their home and she felt comfortable here, the thought that Alaric and the Salvatores were still actively planning on killing them was upsetting to say the least. They already had their hands full with the Original Bitch, Finn and Tyler on the loose.

"Well if your Highness and his Queen ever do decide to mingle among the rest of us common vampires tell them about the news." Kol said and turned on his heels to leave.  
>"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked promptly. "If they have stakes going around, I'm sure they have a Damon elaborate plan to kill you as well, you shouldn't be out there alone."<p>

Kol made a mocking sad face. "Clyde... you are worried about me." he placed a hand dramatically over his heart. "I'm touched."  
>Bonnie shook her head angrily. "This isn't funny Kol, stop being so reckless."<p>

He grimaced. "Bonnie, I don't think you have the right to judge me. You don't know me that well darling, besides; Damon is sleeping with your friend, right? How do I know that _you _are not part of the plan?"  
>Bonnie scolded him, she didn't expect him to doubt her loyalty towards them, not after she almost got killed in the last battle but honestly, she felt hurt at his first remark; she sort of felt like she did know him, at least a little bit by now and she didn't like that he was backing away on the little connection they already shared.<p>

"I haven't spoken to Elena in weeks." she simply said and turned her eyes to Elijah, was he suspicious of her as well? His understanding look told her differently and she felt relieved, she returned her gaze to Kol. "Besides they would never tell me anything, they stopped including Caroline and I ever since we started socializing with the wrong crowd."  
>Kol shrugged and looked at Elijah. "I'll be at the local Pub."<p>

Bonnie sank on the couch feeling angrier than before; she wanted to throw the statue in front of her at Kol that left ignoring her completely.

* * *

><p>Kol arrived at The Grill knowing that he was being watched, he smiled and went inside the Pub; he had a few drinks and flirted with the cute girl who attended him. He made silly smiles and easily got her number, he scanned the place from time to time but no one was going to confront him while he was inside, around all these wasteful humans.<br>He emptied his drink and got up.

He smirked as soon as he stepped outside, they were all so predictable. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long, it's a rather cold night; you should have come inside, really." he spoke into the night.  
>Damon and Alaric appeared before him.<p>

Alaric looked ready to fight Kol but Damon had his usual swag and smiled smugly at Kol. "I figured you would want to get it on one last time before we killed you."  
>Kol laughed and placed his hands inside his black coat. "I hope <em>you <em>made your boyfriend there happy one last time."

Damon laughed and gave Kol one of his trade mark looks. "You are too funny."  
>"Runs in the family." he replied coolly.<p>

"I guess you heard my talk with the Mayor." Alaric finally spoke.  
>"I'm not sure if your plan was to hope I did or if I didn't so you could catch me off guard in the parking lot to finish me off. As a way to send a message to my family."<p>

"We basically just wanted to kill you, the how and the when and the who is pretty much irrelevant." Damon answered with a wicked tone.  
>"So what's the plan? You two are going to take me down, isn't it a bit unfair on you both?" Kol asked amused.<p>

Damon smiled maliciously. "I hope you weren't planning on that. I would be a fool to come here without backup."  
>Kol smiled nastily on his turn. "Oh, I was counting on it darling."<p>

Damon looked at Alaric hastily, he turned his hand into a fist and looked at Kol unsure of what the Original meant but he wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out. He pulled the white stake from under his black leather jacket and threw himself at Kol. The younger Original swiftly dodged the launch and pushed Damon against a wall; he was already attacking Alaric before the recently turned vampire could do anything.

Alaric landed on the roof of a black SUV which made the car alarm go off; Kol smiled but felt something coming at him or rather someone. He looked at the blonde vampire but didn't move, his reaction made Stefan vacillate but still pursue his mission.  
>Before he reached Kol he was cut off by Elijah that stepped in front of him out of nowhere.<p>

Stefan was pinned to the ground ruthlessly, the blow making him lose the stake he was holding, his eyes searched for it desperately, so did Damon that was slowly picking himself up.  
>Both brothers grimacing as the third Original joined the party, calmly crouching and picking the stake from the ground. Klaus' smile was at the same time amusing and threatening, the right amount that made him deadly.<p>

Damon growled under his breath, he wasn't counting on the family reunion.  
>Klaus stood like that eyeing Stefan under Elijah's strong grip; he sighed and spoke calmly. "Stefan... why are you so set on killing us? I thought this would be a <em>thing<em>. A middle-age crisis that would vanish quickly." he shook his head.

Stefan wriggled under Elijah's still unpitying hold. "Why can't you just... die already?"  
>Klaus smiled. "Stefan, Stefan... why don't you just give up? Killing me won't bring sweet innocent Elena back into your arms... she doesn't hate me, you aren't her Knight anymore and she has moved on from her Hero infatuation, she seems pretty happy with your brother now. Killing me won't rush her back to you."<p>

"No but it will bring me peace." Stefan hissed.  
>Klaus made a painful expression and placed a hand over his heart. "The things you say to me my friend... my demise won't bring you peace, it will only bring an end to your pathetic life purpose."<p>

Stefan tightened his jaw in anger.  
>Klaus sighed dramatically and got up; he walked over to Damon that faced him fearlessly. "Now Damon... we had a deal. I don't hurt dear Elena and you don't try to stab me every other night."<p>

Damon smiled his silly smile. "You can't blame a guy for trying."  
>Klaus shook his head sighing. "Really... you can't trust people anymore. I had your word Damon, I expected Stefan to try something silly but not you, not when you care for the doppelganger's life so much; what has the world come to when you can't trust a man in love? How will I now trust that you won't try a silly stunt like this again?"<p>

Damon was serious now. "You can't. You see, as much as I don't want to, I don't seem to be able to stop myself whenever the opportunity shows up."  
>Klaus nodded and started playing with the stake in his hand, he flipped it up and grabbed it as it came down, he repeated the cool movement which was making Damon uncomfortable, his eyes went to Alaric that was being beaten into a pulp by Kol that kicked his best friend repeatedly, Alaric didn't stand a chance.<p>

Klaus took two small steps and he was breathing over Damon that still showed no signs of fear whatsoever. "I really don't like you." Klaus plainly said.  
>Damon smiled. "I don't swing that way anyway."<p>

Klaus grabbed the stake as it came down once again and looked at Damon smiling. "Did you know that the White Oak Tree can't kill an ordinary vampire but it can hurt as hell when you stab one with it?"  
>Damon was uneasy for the first time all night. "And I should care about this why?"<p>

Klaus' smile was big. "Because I really truly don't like you Damon." he said and stabbed Damon in the chest near his heart.  
>Damon fell to the ground and couldn't help the huge scream that burned his way through his throat.<p>

Klaus sighed. "The pain takes a few hours to go away so I've been told."  
>Damon tried to catch his breath and looked at Stefan that still tried in vain to fight Elijah, helplessly watching as Klaus removed the stake from Damon's chest and buried it in his right shoulder now. Again Damon screamed but faced Klaus this time. "Are you still pissed that I used Barbie vampire as a blonde distraction?" he hissed trying to push Klaus' buttons.<p>

Klaus' smile was as daunting as it was dark. "Have you ever consider Damon that the only reason I still allow you to breathe is because Caroline hasn't asked me to kill you? _Yet?_"  
>Damon gritted his teeth together. "If you are looking for an apology, not going to happen." he said between his throbbing pain.<p>

Klaus twisted the stake before pushing it further into Damon's shoulder making the other vampire pant from the pain that sent waves through his entire body. "It's not me that you have to apologize to Damon. Using my sister and Caroline was a stupid mistake that will cost you your life but not tonight." Klaus tilted his head looking almost innocent. "Tonight you need to learn a valuable lesson, my family and I are off-limits. You won't come after me or anyone around me. Because I'm setting new rules, rules that you will understand and respect."

He walked away from Damon and rested one knee on the floor where Alaric laid bleeding from the hits Kol inflicted on him, he grabbed Alaric's hand and removed his ring, the one that allowed him to walk in day light unharmed.  
>Kol kept Alaric's head in place for Klaus to compel him. "You will get inside that car and drive out of town as fast as you can, somewhere you know Damon can't reach you and you will wait until the sun rises and then you will step into the bright beautiful sun light and kindly kill yourself."<p>

Alaric nodded, then he rushed to his car and vanished fast into the night.  
>Klaus opened his arms and looked at a really furious Damon. "These are the new rules, if he was on Vervain and doesn't kill himself, I kill Elena. If you try to trick me again, I will go after Elena, if you try to hurt any of us again, I will kill Elena, Stefan, Katherine and anyone that you remotely like. Now be a good sport and bring me all the stakes you made. You have 24 hours."<p>

Damon looked at Stefan that was finally being released by Elijah who joined Kol and Klaus. The three of them looked at the Salvatore brothers and then walked away.  
>Kol turned around and smugly pointed at Damon. "By the way... I'm not sure if you already knew this but we aren't linked any longer so you would have to take us down one by one."<p>

Stefan gave Damon a vicious look. "Of all the stupid plans Damon..."  
>Damon rolled his eyes and leaned on his brother for help. "Shut up Stefan, I already feel bad enough."<p>

"What did you expect? You used and messed around with the two women in Klaus' life."  
>"Good thing he never developed a thing for the doppelgänger, huh?"<p>

Stefan rolled his eyes at his idiotic brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Things are changing – _Gary Clark Jr._


	18. Family dynamics

"You can't do this Caroline, you have to stop seeing him."  
>Caroline froze in the stairs outside her house, she shook her head hopping she had heard wrong, that this was just from the first shock because with everything they had gone through, she never expected Elena to be this cold about her relationship with Klaus.<p>

"I'm sorry but WHAT?" she asked trying to keep her voice under control.  
>Elena sighed and placed her hair behind her ear. "Caroline, it's Klaus."<p>

"Oh my God..." she tried to snap away from her increasing shock. "This is your reason? Because he's... _Klaus_? Seriously Elena, after all I have done for all of you, this is what you do? You come over to my house to say I can't see Klaus because what? He's a vampire?"  
>Elena gave Caroline a look. "You know that's not what I'm saying. He is bad Caroline; he has all of us under siege. He killed Jenna." She opened her arms trying to enforce her dramatic stance.<p>

Caroline took a deep breath. "Elena, I'm trying very hard here to get your point but you are making it sound like I'm the only one dating a bad vampire."  
>Again Elena gave her a look, she knew where Caroline was going with this but she was avoiding it. "He tried to kill me more than once, he actually succeeded once. He went after Bonnie and he killed Alaric last night, Alaric was my last family Caroline."<p>

The words should have softened Caroline into the point she would hug Elena but surprisingly they had the opposite effect on her. She couldn't help it, Elena was seeing all this from the wrong perspective, _her _perspective and she finally snapped at the doppelgänger.  
>"Alaric killed my father. Should I really be lying in my bed sobbing over his permanent death? He killed a lot of humans because his stupid immortality ring drove him crazy and when Damon turned him we just all forgave him and hopped that he would keep his crazy side dormant. None of you questioned Damon, not even once; how the hell do I know that Alaric didn't go around killing people anyway?"<p>

"He wouldn't do that." Elena defended fiercely.  
>"Like he wouldn't kill his girlfriend? That went really well, he snapped and went all Scream Trilogy on her."<p>

Elena folded her arms not liking that she was being so contradicted about this. "It still doesn't make it ok for Klaus to go around and hurt everyone in our lives."

Caroline closed her eyes, gathering herself; she breathed calmly and fought to find the right words to tell her childhood friend. "I haven't talked to Klaus since yesterday. I came home to spend the day with my mother. I know what happened because Stefan called me to do pretty much what you are doing right now; try to turn me against him. I am going to tell you what I told Stefan, stop trying to use me as bait against Klaus. I am not the distraction anymore and I will not let you use me as a weakness against him. You have no right to do this; I won't give up on the one good thing that came out of all this. And don't bother coming here to try to drive a wedge between Klaus and I; I'm not doing this anymore."

"Caroline, he threatened Damon and Stefan, he's using my life to keep them under control." Elena finally snapped as well.  
>"Then stop trying to kill him and his family, stop pushing him. Haven't any of you noticed that Klaus will only retaliate when he's being provoked? If all of you just let him be and moved on with this obsessive revenge he wouldn't go around sticking Damon like a Voodoo doll."<p>

Elena gritted her teeth together, Caroline had played the right card; the real reason Elena was so upset was because of how she had to watch Damon in pain all night. "This isn't you, you sound like he compelled you or brain washed you. This isn't my friend Caroline." Elena said and shook her head in disbelief.

"No Elena, Klaus never compelled and used me like Damon did." Caroline said feeling hot tears fill her beautiful eyes; she couldn't believe her friend was really that oblivious to her own path in life and pain. "Klaus didn't feed on me and compelled me to forget about it, he didn't use me for sex and made me think I loved it, he didn't call me stupid and made me feel worthless and like I was nothing. Klaus never told me that I was a useless waste of space... Klaus didn't smother me with a pillow until I died so he could send a message to _you_. Klaus didn't try to kill me once I was turned, he saved me and I love him Elena. For the way he loves me and makes me feel loved and wanted, appreciated for what I am; which is more than I can say about any of you. Sometimes I feel like dying wasn't enough to prove myself to my friends."

"Caroline..." Elena tried to reason with her again.  
>"No, you know what? We already have enough going on in our side with his own family wanting him and everyone dead. I can't do this with you as well."<p>

Elena opened her mouth to speak but Caroline just left towards her car. She watched as her friend drove away knowing that Caroline was right. What right did she have to judge her when she was living with Damon, knowing all that he did and aware that she would never be able to leave him.

* * *

><p>Caroline drove shaking her tears away, her head was spinning with all the thoughts inside, she stopped the car in the middle of the road and started crying, was she really that wrong?<br>Had she fallen over the edge with Klaus, fallen to the dark side of his family and ways?  
>No, she hadn't.<p>

If she was guilty of anything was of loving him, her only felony was to utterly love Niklaus Mikaelson. If everyone wanted to throw stones at her, they should look at themselves first, she wouldn't take this but she wasn't going to let him get away with everything either, there had to be a limit for his insane tactics, right?

She started her car cleaning away her tears and clasped her hands around the wheel determined to confront Klaus. She noticed now that it started drizzling.  
>By the time she reached the Mikaelson house it was already raining and she spotted Klaus sitting by the porch drawing; she winced a little in her determination but then stood by it, the incredibly sweet yet hot image wouldn't stop her from her task.<p>

"You killed Alaric." she threw fast as she approached him.  
>He stopped his steady lines on the paper and she expected the smile that he gave her; dark and twisted, typical of Klaus. "Technically he killed himself sweetheart. Can't really say I'm that sad about it, he did the world a favour and left. Someone should have given him that little push a long time ago."<p>

She felt the hint to why he had done it but it wasn't enough to make her back down, Elena's words had hit her harder than she initially thought and upon the possibility of having to choose between her life friends and the man looking at her now, it scared her that there was no real choice anymore for her. "You can't go around killing people Klaus, it's not right."  
>Klaus dropped the sketch in his hand down on the table where he rested his feet and smiled at Caroline warmly. "You are getting soaking wet love, come inside sweetheart."<p>

Caroline didn't actually realize it was pouring now but she didn't feel anything, she didn't feel cold or wet, she just felt helpless because she knew everything was spinning out of her tight control. This was like getting into the Mob Family, she loved everyone inside that house and cared for them and she would die for Klaus without a single doubt and there wasn't anything more frightening to her at this point.  
>"No..." she finally felt the rain pouring down, it actually triggered her to start feeling anything and she enjoyed it.<p>

Klaus sighed and walked slowly to her; the image of the rain hitting his face, his hair getting wet, the shirt under his coat sticking to his chest was burned instantly inside Caroline's mind; she would never forget the way he looked right now.  
>Klaus cupped her face and kissed her, so passionately she felt dizzy; she answered his kiss and breathed hard when he broke the kiss looking into his eyes.<p>

Klaus' hand strongly held her neck, his thumb was on her cheek and she felt again dizzy with his powerful hold on her. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Caroline. Nothing." he said compressing his jaw to make a point.  
>She gulped down. "You knew about Damon... about what happened when I was human." it wasn't a question because she already knew the answer.<p>

Klaus' hold on her face tightened even harder as the kept anger tried to come out but he fought against it. "All you have to do is ask and his heart will be handed to you for all he dared to do."  
>She should run now, turn around and never come back but there was something alluring about having a man willing to kill for her; that was half the truth, she decided to ignore that she could never leave him even she tried. "How did you find out? I asked Bonnie to never say anything and I know you didn't go around asking Elena. No one else knew, except Damon and I..." she stopped for a second. "And Stefan..."<p>

Klaus smiled easing his tense face. "What kind of a man would I be if I didn't find out all there was to know about the woman I love?"  
>Caroline gasped and felt the rain falling strongly on them. "Don't test me Klaus, if this was some sort of test to push me to my limits... to see how far I would let you go..." she started shaking her head but he held it in place.<p>

"I have never hidden anything from you. I never pretended to be something I wasn't, you knew what I was from the start." he told her sternly.  
>Caroline licked her lips, he was right. He never lied to her or hid his bad side, she just chose to ignore it and take his vulnerable side instead. There was nothing he had done that she didn't know about; he wasn't Stefan, trying to keep his dark side tamed, he was Klaus and she bloody well knew it when she gave into him.<p>

"You want to know if I'm ready to stand by your side no matter what... You aren't making any promises to change for me but I'm not asking it either. I love you just the way you are but don't expect me Klaus to agree with everything and just be an idiotic housewife that closes her eyes to every mistake you make." she answered him as sternly as he has.

"I wasn't expecting it." Klaus smiled but then he was serious. "I'm only asking for loyalty here sweetheart." He looked deep into her eyes and she couldn't bring herself to blink, not even with the fierce rain drops hitting her face. "I have been left more than once during my life, my family didn't want me even when I wanted them desperately but I survived, I didn't let any of it get to me; I decided to be stronger, above it all. But I wouldn't take it if you chose to leave me Caroline."

She felt tears mix with the rain. "I know..." she came closer to him, her soaking clothes sticking against her body as she melted with his familiar warmth. "But that's not the reason I will never leave you, it's because I can't." she said and wrapped her hands around his neck, stroking it, entangling her fingers in his wet necklaces as she kissed him.  
>Klaus smiled when they broke the deep long kiss and moved her soaking wet hair away from her face; he took in how beautiful she looked right now dripping wet. "Come on love, let's get you inside, you look like a stray cat lost in the storm."<p>

Caroline chuckled and laced her arm around his waist as he guided them inside wrapping his arm around her shoulders; the soothing silence returned to her mind and she welcomed it. She rested her head over his shoulder and smiled as he slightly rested his chin on top of her head making her feel closer to him.  
>The second they walked inside his house she sighed because she felt she was home. She didn't feel like this anywhere else and she wanted to stay here forever, with him.<p>

Caroline smiled at him when he shook the rain off his cool clothes, she suddenly felt shaking from cold and remembered a few ways to warm up and she smiled because he seemed to think exactly the same when she took her sopping cardigan off.  
>The mood changed but they didn't have time to react to it because she found herself being attacked by someone hugging her tight, she only saw a blonde blur as Rebekah flashed towards her squeezing her.<p>

"Caroline! I'm so happy to see you."  
>Caroline laughed and returned her hug visibly taken by the enthusiastic showing of affection. Not only was this unexpected it was also very rare in Rebekah. "I missed you too Bekah."<p>

Rebekah pulled away and flashed her perfect smile. "It's good to have my girl back."  
>Klaus teasingly cleared his throat, she rolled her eyes without looking at him. "Oh shut up Nik, you are just going to have to accept that you have to share Caroline with me. I'm not letting you be greedy and lock her up in that room for all eternity."<p>

Caroline felt like blushing but she managed to avoid it, until Kol joined them that is. "Good luck with that. It's a relief to see that you are alive baby vampire, I was genuinely worried."  
>"You'll have to excuse my brother Caroline; I think it's the jealousy speaking." Elijah said joining the others in the lobby.<p>

"Me? Please, not that you aren't really hot and all that Caroline but you are not really my type." Kol said and smiled because he could feel Klaus' stabbing eyes in his back.  
>"Yes, I believe your type now is more like in the witchcraft lane?" Rebekah asked with a teasing piercing tone and looked at Kol.<p>

He just tried to shrug it off by shaking his head. "Clyde is like... human."  
>Rebekah laughed and pursed her lips. "Right... and humans are <em>pathetic.<em>" she said lingering on the last word on purpose.

"That wouldn't be Kol at all Rebekah, he would never act like a teenager." Klaus joined the teasing wagon.  
>Kol rolled his eyes but couldn't come up with any good reply.<p>

"And that would be SO wrong and childish." Rebekah pushed on.  
>"Not to mention all the feelings and the angst that would come from being in love with someone who hates him." Klaus kept going.<p>

"What was that he told you back at The Grill?" Rebekah looked at Klaus. "That Caroline looked stunning walking away from you?"  
>"His exact words." Klaus responded as serious as Rebekah. "I wonder how Bonnie looks like leaving the room every time he walks in?"<p>

Caroline watched the scene with a huge smile, their dynamic as a family was just impressive.  
>Elijah remained in his own world like always ignoring the teasing banter, he looked at Caroline and quietly spoke. "You are dripping wet Caroline, we should let you go change."<p>

Caroline smiled. "I don't think I'm in any risk of getting sick anytime soon Elijah, its ok."  
>"But you are dripping on Nik's precious Mahogany floor." Kol quickly said.<p>

"AH! That one was funny." Rebekah laughed acknowledging the joke.  
>Klaus just rolled his eyes; no one appreciated his efforts to give them a good home.<p>

Caroline sighed happily and took in a deep breath. "Actually I... have something to ask you all." Everyone turned their attention to her, right, no pressure there. "Can I just... stay here for a few days? With everything going on it would be a lot easier instead of having to go back to my house every day. I talked to my mom and she knows where to find me and no Kol, I'm not doing this so I can be with Klaus all the time." she quickly added before the joke came out.

But Kol didn't joke, he smiled warmly at her instead. "I'd like that, Nik is less grumpy when you are around."  
>Rebekah's smile could have lit the entire town. "You already know my answer C."<p>

Caroline smiled and looked at Klaus, his eyes said everything; he would never ask her to move in with him, even if there was nothing he wanted more than falling asleep with her in his arms every night but with Caroline, everything always had to be her choice, not his.  
>She moved her eyes to Elijah that smiled just the same as his siblings. "You are more than welcome in our home Caroline; I think we all have learned to look at you and Bonnie as part of it. An extension that has blended in perfectly."<p>

Caroline sighed once more, she was part of something, belonged to something and it felt better than she could ever imagine it would.  
>"Besides, this might be the best timing because Bonnie and I are going on a research trip." Elijah added in his cool calm voice.<p>

Kol looked at him surprised. "Where are you going? And why?"  
>Elijah smiled. "We are going somewhere hot, sweaty and dark."<p>

"Hell?" Kol asked not finding this piece of news a bit amusing. At all.  
>"New Orleans." Elijah fixed his tie. "Bonnie has family there that might help with the link spell that our mother created."<p>

"And you offered to go with her as the perfect gentleman that you are." Kol said with lack of amusement.  
>"Of course, I would never let Bonnie go alone."<p>

The way Elijah sounded appalled only added to Kol's anger. "I've never been to New Orleans... I'm going along with you two."  
>Elijah's smile seemed to fade slightly but he didn't lose his posture. "I don't see the point in it. I'm very capable of keeping her safe alone." he said shrugging.<p>

"Oh darling..." Rebekah whispered realizing what was happening.  
>"I didn't say you weren't but I'd be bored in here all alone. Bekah has her human toy, Nik and baby vampire will be busy discussing the sleeping arrangements and what would I do to entertain myself? At least this way I will be busy as well."<p>

"Annoying me." Elijah said already annoyed.  
>"Unless it's a huge problem, that you would feel threatened by my overwhelming charm and good looks, I don't mean to get in between whatever you and Clyde have going on." he opened his arms pulling a casual face.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous Kol." Elijah said and excused himself. "We are leaving tomorrow night."  
>"I'd better pack then." Kol said in his sassy way and left after Elijah smiling.<p>

Rebekah giggled answering her cell that started ringing. "Matt, you will never believe who just became part of a love triangle." she said smiling and turned to leave but before she did it, she stopped by Klaus and pushed a finger on his chest just over his heart; he looked down on her pointy finger and raised an eyebrow. "Break her heart or hurt her in any way EVER again and I will rip that heart out of your chest and make soup with it."  
>Klaus smiled and nodded agreeing to his baby sister's terms. How he loved the fire in her that always pushed him further, their connection was so strong that he really had no idea how he would have made it without her.<p>

She smiled smugly and returned her attention to her cell leaving the large entry for some privacy with her boyfriend.

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure this is what you want? To be part of all this?"  
>Caroline laughed at his slightly distressed look. "Yes, I want to be part of your family."<p>

Klaus relaxed and walked over to her, he laced his arm around her shoulders like before and she welcomed the heat his body brought even through his soggy clothes.  
>"Unless you don't want me to be part of it Nik."<p>

Klaus laughed and it made her squint. "I just realized you call me Klaus when you are mad at me love."  
>Caroline laughed as they walked slowly upstairs to his room. "You should really worry if I ever call you Niklaus."<p>

"I shall make a mental note for it. And run for my life if you ever call me Niklaus Mikaelson."  
>Caroline laughed louder and placed her hand casually over his chest, <em>her <em>chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Everybody talks – _Neon Trees_


	19. Raising the stakes

"So you are going to New Orleans with my two brothers?" Rebekah asked going through the pile of clothes Bonnie had on the library couch.  
>Bonnie answered with a nervous smile. "Yes, first thing tomorrow morning."<p>

"Are you going to share a room with both?" Rebekah asked picking a sexy nighty from the pile.  
>Bonnie rolled her eyes and yanked it from Rebekah's hand. "Wipe that smirk off your face, I'm not going on a weird threesome trip. Just get your head off the gutter, this is a professional trip and I do not nurture feelings for any of them. In fact, I have no idea why Kol decided to go with us; I just know he will be a lot of trouble..."<p>

"I expect a detailed report filled with a lot of juicy details when you get back." Caroline said joining her friends in the library.  
>"There won't be a lot to tell, unless we do find a way to break the blood bond to the Original Bitch, no offence Rebekah."<p>

Rebekah shrugged. "None taken."  
>"So you are telling me that you are going on a journey to one of the most charismatic cities <em>ever<em> with the two slightly less attractive Mikaelson brothers..." Caroline said giggling. "... and nothing is going to happen?"

Bonnie scowled her friend. "Exactly! God, there won't be any sex happening while we are out there."  
>Rebekah smirked. "Not with you directly but expect Kol to do <em>his<em> thing in the sweaty city."

Bonnie sighed. "He's going with us just to hit on women right? He ran out of women in Mystic Falls so he's just going to annoy me and Elijah and chase after women the entire time."  
>"He's going mostly to annoy Elijah but come on Bonnie, are you going to tell me that you haven't noticed the infatuation both my brothers share for you?"<p>

Bonnie huffed her hair away from her forehead. "It still doesn't mean there will be any sex."  
>Caroline and Rebekah laughed.<p>

"All right, let's move on; I feel irked talking about sex regarding my brothers, the idea of both of you sharing moans with my remaining brothers is..." she shivered making a weird face.  
>"Well speaking of which..." Bonnie looked at Caroline. "Have you and Klaus..." she wiggled her eyebrows.<p>

Caroline pulled a disturbed face in return. "I'm not going to talk about that."  
>"That means yes." Bonnie said smugly.<p>

"And by the extra happy glow around you, I'd say he rocked your world beyond." Rebekah joined the smugness.  
>"Now who feels irked talking about this, is me." Caroline said and placed her hands inside the back pockets of her tight jeans.<p>

"Care... we just teasing you." Bonnie said smiling warmly at her friend's embarrassment.  
>"Actually I am a little curious, I always wondered if Nik was a virgin." Rebekah said out of nowhere.<p>

"Oh for Christ sake." Caroline lowered her head.  
>"No, really." Rebekah pressed on through Caroline's exasperation and Bonnie's loud laughter. "I mean, I never had the actual courage to ask him but I have wondered through the years, I never saw him with a girl except when he was feeding so at some point you have to wonder if he was indeed a virgin or gay."<p>

Caroline shook her head, she couldn't believe how this conversation turned out.  
>"So is he? Or was he? I'm confused now." Rebekah pushed one more time for an answer.<p>

Bonnie just covered her mouth still laughing.  
>Caroline took a deep breath and then faced Rebekah. "He is neither. Believe me; there is not a chance in all hell that Nik was a virgin or gay. Okay?" she said feeling like she was red as an apple now.<p>

Rebekah made a moved expression and mockingly pretended to sniffle. "My brother has made me proud. He is a man." she said with a fierce nod of her head.  
>"Please tell me that you have cast a silence spell in here as well." Caroline asked looking at Bonnie.<p>

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, don't worry. He won't listen to any of it."  
>Caroline shook her head trying not to smile at the silliness of Rebekah. "Seriously..."<p>

Eventually they all burst into laughter with the silly conversation.  
>A soft knock on the door startled the three girls that laughed happily, the image actually made Klaus smile; it was nice to see his girls getting along so well.<p>

"There's someone here to see you sweetheart." he said with one of his characteristics ticks.  
>Bonnie and Rebekah looked at Caroline, she looked surprised. "Oh, me?"<p>

Klaus raised his hands and turned around smiling.  
>The girls looked intrigued enough and followed him into the lobby.<p>

"Elena..." Caroline said when she found the brunette there.  
>Elena smiled and raised her hand waving at Bonnie that arrived behind Caroline.<p>

"Elena came to bring me something." Klaus said and looked at Rebekah.  
>The youngest sibling looked down on the black leather bag lying on the floor in front of Elena. "Stefan and Damon sent <em>you<em>? To do their dirty work?" she asked obviously pushing the girl's buttons.

"They don't know I'm here... I took the stakes and decided to bring them to you." Elena said showing no fear for the piercing stare Rebekah gave her.  
>"You're lying with all your teeth, maybe I should knock a few out so you start delivering less lies to us." She said moving dangerously closer to Elena.<p>

Caroline pressed her lips together; she would have to do something if it came to it. She could take Rebekah down, maybe; she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it at all but Elena was still human and a good friend, even with everything that happened earlier. Klaus chuckle brought her some peace.  
>"Now sister, behave. Be nice to our guest, she came willingly, let's not forget that."<p>

Rebekah snarled at Elena but backed down.  
>"Dear Elena, how many stakes did you bring me?" Klaus asked pleasantly.<p>

"All of them. All 16 of them." Elena showed bravery by looking straight at him.  
>"And I trust this will be the end of your..." he made a hand gesture. "... annoying plans to extinct family?"<p>

Elena nodded. "I'll make Damon and Stefan back off and you will keep your brothers and sister under control."  
>Klaus smiled. "That might be tricky, you see, they don't really listen to me."<p>

Elena pressed her lips and jaw. "Make them."  
>"Again with this, why does everyone believe I <em>make<em> people do things?" Klaus asked with surprise.

"Maybe because you made Stefan leave town and ordered him to kill me." Elena answered dryly.  
>Klaus made an understanding expression. "I see you but I'll raise you. I didn't make him go with me, we had a deal, it was a business transaction and he didn't actually kill you, he just bit you. Now, all that came to happen after he was free was his own choice Elena. It was all Stefan."<p>

Elena felt tears sting her eyes but she kept it together.  
>"I didn't make Stefan The Ripper, all the blood he shed was his own doing. You should stop trying to blame others for the fact that you fell in love with a mass murderer." Klaus finished.<p>

The words dropped like a bomb inside the huge hall.  
>Elena bit her lip to prevent the flow of tears; Rebekah concealed the satisfied smile in her face for her brother's accuracy. Bonnie just felt bad for her friend and Caroline just wished Elena hadn't been so hasty on judging her.<p>

Elena took a deep breath and looked at Caroline. "I wanted to apologize for this morning, I shouldn't have said those things to you. You can't choose who you fall in love with." She looked at Klaus and then back at Caroline. "You're my friend and I will always love you, no matter who you decide to be with." She turned on her heels and left.

Caroline followed her but not before stopping in front of Klaus. "Seriously Klaus?" she hissed at him and went after Elena.  
>"What did I do? She's not even with Stefan any longer." Klaus was perplexed.<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes at him before walking away, Bonnie followed her giving Klaus a look as well.  
>Rebekah just turned to him with her arms crossed ignoring all the Elena drama. "You know that she's lying don't you?"<p>

Klaus took his cell and searched for something to show Rebekah, the girl looked at the screen and saw two numbers on it.  
><strong>18<strong>.

She questioned Klaus with her eyes.  
>"I had my hybrids catch Alaric just outside of town." he noticed the stunned look on Rebekah's face and explained himself. "He was full of Vervain as I expected him to be. After some persuasion he finally told them how many stakes there were."<p>

Rebekah frowned. "So they are hiding two stakes from us?"  
>"Only one, I brought that one that I stabbed Damon with back home." Klaus smiled his dark twisted smile.<p>

"And Alaric? Is he still alive?" Rebekah asked neutrally.  
>"No, once the Vervain left his system he happily walked towards the sun <em>ringless<em>."

"Well one less to be bothered with. I think it's time though that I have some quality time with Damon." she smiled.  
>Klaus smiled as well. "Do you need help?"<p>

"I know how to bleed someone out of Vervain, thank you very much Nik."  
>"I have a somewhat expertise on the subject." he replied serious now.<p>

"No one likes a show off Nik." she said pulling an annoyed face.  
>Which made Klaus chuckle. "Very well." he said raising his arms detaching himself from her determined mission.<p>

"Just rest your pretty little dimples and go make up with your girl, leave the rest up to me. I'm going to get the information from Damon even if it takes me all week."  
>"Just... watch the floor." Klaus said pointing at his precious wooden floor.<p>

Rebekah rolled her eyes on him.

* * *

><p>"Urgh STOP! You are making fun of me." Caroline said covering her face.<br>Klaus laughed. "I am not making fun of you love; I think it's beyond adorable that you played Dorothy when you were five years old."

"Gah!" Caroline let out and peeked from behind her hands covering her face. "It was a School play and I was really little. And I really liked my red shoes."  
>"Adorable." he said and leaned over to kiss her; she smiled still blushing but kissed him back.<p>

"Why are you so set on knowing all of this?" she asked with a sigh.  
>Klaus took a grape and shrugged. "I love knowing everything about you."<p>

Caroline ate a grape herself. "Even my adventures in the School theater? I'm sure my five-year old take on the Wizard of Oz is really fascinating to you."  
>Klaus smiled and looked at the woman sitting lazily in his bed, wearing only his shirt. Her hair fell naturally in soft waves over her shoulders and he couldn't help to feel like nothing else existed in the world right now except them inside this room eating grapes. "I find everything about you fascinating Caroline." he naturally replied.<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You always know what to say. And I should still be mad at you for that thing with Elena, I have no idea how we ended up... here."  
>Klaus moved from where he rested, against his headboard and rested his weight on his right leg; Caroline's eyes watched him taking in every little detail about him, his naked firm chest, his amazing features, his perfect stubble, his intense eyes; these lips she couldn't get enough off. She gulped down because she wanted to pull the insulting sheet that partly covered his naked body away.<p>

"I have already apologized to you love. And we got here because of that fantastic thing called make up after a fight." he said quickly changing the mood.  
>Caroline simply looked at him; she couldn't stay mad at him for too long.<p>

"I just have this urge now to find every picture of you with the cute ponytails and the dramatic stance I'm sure you had." he said lost in thought.  
>"Nik, NO!" she gasped. "You can't, I forbid you to even ask my mother for them." Caroline felt incredibly embarrassed now.<p>

"So they _do_ exist." he said with a serious look on his face, his eyes squint together.  
>"It's not fair, you come from a time where there were no baby pictures so you can't see mine." she pouted.<p>

Klaus played with a grape in his fingers. "I'm sure you loved taking pictures so it would be a waste not to see them."  
>"I'm burning them as soon as I get the chance." she said stuffing a grape into her mouth.<p>

Klaus threw his head back and laughed, Caroline couldn't help a smile; it was so rare to see Klaus actually laugh, without all the sarcasm that constantly lived on his lips.  
>"Why would you do that? They can't be that bad."<p>

Caroline took a deep breath. "I had the tendency to channel Scarlett O'Hara since I was really young." she admitted not really sure why she would do such a thing with Klaus but everything always felt so natural with him.  
>"Hummm..." Klaus looked at Caroline trying to keep another roar inside. "The big, over dramatic love doesn't suit you."<p>

"Oh really? What does it suit me then?" she asked placing a hand on her hip feeling almost offended.  
>Adorable, Klaus thought and smiled. "Something less theatrical, less epic."<p>

It was Caroline's turn to burst into laughter. "Oh my God, you are SO right. I'm much more like the cheesy romantic comedy type."  
>Klaus nodded in approval. "Something easy, boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Sex, nonsense drama about someone wanting to break them apart. Girl runs away, boy finds her in the airport at the last-minute and they end up living with 2.3 dogs and a white fence."<p>

Caroline laughed again and Klaus realized there was no sweater sound in the entire world to him.  
>"Sorry." she said making a really dramatic stance, she lowered her chin down and placed her hands over her lap, and then she spoke slowly and posed. "I can't deny my dramatic origins."<p>

"I don't believe anything will ever be that easy with us anyway love." Klaus spoke smiling honestly.  
>Caroline sighed because sometimes she really felt lucky to have this side of him to her but she didn't like the hint of sadness in his voice, she picked up on it and decided this would not be the end of a perfect moment between them. Being constantly under danger, being linked to his bitch of a mother, having half the world chasing them and wanting them dead would not ruin their perfect moment, not today.<p>

She removed the remaining fruit from the bed and smiled at Klaus, he tilted his head not sure what was about to unfold. Caroline sat on his lap, over the sheet straddling him and kissed him softly; he quickly figured where she was taking this and smiled against her lips.  
>She laced a hand around his neck and the other stroked his face gently, not leaving anything out, she moved to his hair and loved the feel of its wildness under her fingers.<p>

She smiled and rested her forehead against his and then spoke almost as a whisper. "I wouldn't want it any other way Nik, I don't care how hard things will be. I don't."  
>Klaus ran his hands through her naked soft legs and gulped down. "Something always keeps me trapped in your gravity Caroline and I know that will never change..."<p>

"Then we'll just fall together because I will always come to you, even if I stray away from you, I will always come back."  
>"As I will always find my way back to you." Klaus took her lips slowly into his and they melted into an honest kiss, his hand found her hair and got lost in there just like hers in his.<p>

They kissed to the sound of pouring rain outside but neither were really paying attention to it, all they were focused was in each other and Caroline enjoyed the way his hand moved from her hair, going down her back slowly finding the rim of his shirt, he pushed it extra slow up her back, using his hands under the cotton fabric glued to her bare back, she shivered breaking the kiss as his hands set fire to her skin.

He tossed his shirt away from the bed and Caroline gulped down as she looked into his eyes, she threw her head back when his lips found her neck, she bit her lip and pulled his hair when she felt his hands and his lips all over her chest. His sinful lips trailed her neck up again and found her lips full of passion and desire for her, he moved them slowly and Caroline found herself on her back, she kept kissing him answering every inch of his yearning, she moved swiftly and yanked the offensive sheet away from his faultless body, happy when she finally felt his heat against her own.

She moaned and tried to focus on the gushing rain against the window as his hungry lips trailed once again down her collarbone and down her aching body. It ached for him in a way she couldn't really explain; she just wanted to feel him completely.  
>"Jesus Nik..." she gasped for air when he stopped at her belly button, making perfect circles around this area.<p>

But he didn't linger there, suddenly she didn't feel his weight on her anymore and she wanted to complain. She opened her eyes searching for him and panted; God, Klaus was dazzling and she found that she would never get enough of him; he was hovering a little above her, running his strong hands over her naked body and she fought the urge to close her eyes to fully enjoy it, instead she looked deep into his eyes as he reached her waist.

The look in his eyes made her gulp down, she didn't miss the naughty smile in them as he saw her reaction to him and he kept his intoxicating gaze locked with hers as he slowly removed the last piece of fabric between them.  
>It soon followed the same path as his shirt earlier and Caroline felt happy when he finally returned where he belonged; she answered his deep kiss and ran her foot slowly over his leg, her hands caressed his amazing broad back, she enjoyed when he moaned into the kiss because of it.<p>

Caroline took her time feeling his smooth skin and moaned in return when she felt the muscles in his shoulders ripple under her hands as he began to move.  
>Klaus couldn't help the grunts that she pulled out of him, everything about Caroline drove him so deeply over the edge; the way she groaned with his touch, the way she met his thrusts, the way she tugged at his hair or the way her legs and hands were constantly embracing his body, keeping him safe. He felt like nothing could ever happen to him when he was with her and he had never felt this way before.<p>

He knew that he could finally let go with her and forget all about his pain. He wanted to get hopelessly lost in her and wanted her to keep him locked within her light.  
>He felt that she was close and he knew he was just right there with her; he searched her lips again and kissed her deeply, mutual moans leaving their enclosed mouths as both knew that the end was coming for them.<p>

Klaus searched for her hand and their fingers entwined tightly as he buried his head in her sweaty shoulder pulling a last cry from her as she came undone under him joining his own cry out for her name.  
>Her fingernails left a deep impression of how much he took out of her in his lower back, he blinked trying to focus on all the overwhelming sensations around him; there was nothing like making love to Caroline and he searched for her eyes.<p>

She smiled and stroked his hair and face; she was trying to steady her breath and looked as spent as he felt.  
>"I love you Caroline." he finally said, letting go of everything.<p>

"I know." she whispered smiling and kissed him loving the way he made her feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Tragedy – _Christina Perri_


	20. New Orleans

"I'll call you as soon as I have some news." Bonnie said ending her call to Caroline, she smiled at Elijah that took her bag like the true gentleman that he was. She played with her hair a little and felt happy that he returned her smile.  
>"Bloody hell, our flight assistant was one sexy lady."<p>

The words made her lose her smile instantly and she looked at the Original standing next to her with his sunglasses and attitude on. "Is there like a way for you to just... shut up for the remaining time we are here?" Bonnie asked him with a frown.  
>"You are the witch, can't you do a spell to prevent me from talking?" he asked shaking his head in pure mockery.<p>

Bonnie exhaled. "Don't tempt me."  
>Kol just raised the corner of his mouth and dropped his bag next to Bonnie and got inside the cab first. Elijah gave him a look but restrained from jumping at his throat and placed his bag with the others, Bonnie shook her head and followed Kol inside the cab only realizing Elijah was next to her and that she now sat in the back of a cab in New Orleans, in the middle of the Mikaelson brothers.<p>

Kol chuckled and leaned back lazily on his side of the vehicle. "This is going to be one hell of a trip."  
>Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed hard inwardly, what the hell had she just gotten herself into?<p>

* * *

><p>"Elena? What are you doing here?" Damon asked feeling still dizzy; he was losing a lot of blood.<br>Elena looked devastated at the image of Damon hanging from the ceiling, his wrists trapped inside the bear traps. The image was too strong to avoid the first tears that fell.

She quickly hushed him and moved to free him from his grotesque trap. Damon fought to keep his eyes open and to send her away, it was too dangerous for her to be here but he felt weak and had no strength left in him to fight her help. Once she moved to free his right hand, a sharp pain hit his body making him scream into the large Mikaelson ballroom.

Elena smiled encouragingly at him and moved to free his left hand when something made her stop, at first Damon couldn't say what it was; she just froze and stared at him. Then he saw it, the red that started covering her grey shirt, the bright red that now began to drip, she was bleeding. Elena tried to speak but coughed some blood, Damon fought to get free but somehow he found himself with both hands trapped, hadn't she just freed his right hand?

"Elena?" he asked with panic coming over him.  
>"I'm sorry Damon..." She whispered and dropped to the floor dead.<p>

"ELENA!" Damon yelled wriggling his way out of his monstrous shackles.  
>"I don't remember inviting her to the party." Rebekah said with the knife in her hand covered in Elena's blood.<p>

Damon screamed again but this time in anger.  
>Rebekah laughed and Damon looked at the floor after Elena but saw nothing, her body wasn't there, he realized Rebekah was playing with his mind and shook his head.<p>

When he came to himself she was just standing in front of him with a smirk on her face. "You bitch..." he spat out fuming.  
>"Relax Damon, we are just getting started." she said and stuck the knife in his side.<p>

Damon restrained another loud scream and just looked at her. "I'm going to kill you."  
>Rebekah pouted. "I'm just doing what you do best, I'm using you for fun."<p>

"Did you really think I actually had feelings for you? Come on, you knew what that was, it's not my fault that you chose to believe I was in love and all that crap." Damon said in his spiteful way. "You are just pathetic and lonely and seeking for attention, I gave you what you wanted. Love." he said intent on hurting her.

Rebekah took another knife and in her malevolent ways opened another gushing wound on his chest, just another among the opening ones he already had so she could fully bleed him out of Vervain and inflict as much pain as she possibly could in the process. "You don't know what love is." she hissed.

"And you do?" he panted now. "You think human boy loves you? You think he would ever die for you?" Damon looked at her.  
>Rebekah clenched her teeth. "Don't you dare to bring Matt into this." she buried a second knife on his other side.<p>

"Have you asked him if he wants to turn? He doesn't want to be a vampire, he hates us. Every last one of us. He just wants to be normal so you are going to watch him get old and die and you are going to be alone, forever. Enjoy solitude in hell Barbie Klaus."

Rebekah's smile was twisted and dark and Damon did recognize Klaus in her. "Then we'll enjoy it together because Damon, Elena may have chosen you but she will never ask you to turn her. We'll see who buries our loved ones first, maybe when the time comes I'll give her a little push myself."  
>Damon's stare was filled with hatred as they both exchanged hurtful threats.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dark creatures are not welcome inside"<br>**_  
>Bonnie looked at the sign at the door and felt suddenly unease. She looked at Elijah. "I think that means you can't come in. I'm almost certain of it."<br>Elijah checked the street and nodded. "I know but I'm not comfortable letting you go inside alone."

"I'll be ok." she smiled reassuringly at him and opened the door to the little store.  
>A strong smell of incense and herbs hit her as she stepped inside. She scanned the seemingly empty store; it looked exactly like any ordinary Witch store, spooky, dark and filled with unsettling energy all around.<p>

"Hello?" she asked clearing her throat.  
>She expected a giant black woman wearing a long dress to show up at any time but instead a really old, white woman showed up; she really preferred the first choice in her mind.<p>

"Can I help you child?" the woman spoke not looking at her.  
>Bonnie shivered with the low screech voice that came out of the woman. "I... was looking for someone. She said that if I ever needed something or to find her, I should come to this address."<p>

The old woman smiled and tapped her way around the store, she used her hands to feel her way to where Bonnie stood.  
>Great, she was blind.<p>

This only added to Bonnie's growing fear. This was beyond creepy.  
>When the woman found Bonnie, she searched for her hand, Bonnie wanted to jerk it away but good God, the woman was old and blind, she was probably just making up all this in her head; she tried not to freak out even more when the woman searched for her face.<p>

The old woman traced her features and then smiled. "You are very pretty."  
>"Thank you." Bonnie managed to say without sounding like someone trapped in a horror movie.<p>

"I know your cousin." The woman said and grabbed both hands of Bonnie gently, she felt herself relax a little bit.  
>"Do you know where I can find her?"<p>

"She's dead."  
>"What?" Bonnie let out in shock.<p>

"Not to worry, it was her time." The woman said comforting Bonnie by placing her hands one over the other and padding them with her own wrinkled soft hand.  
>Bonnie felt a little lost, she hadn't count on this; this wasn't a possibility at all.<p>

"You are not alone." the woman said lifting her head towards the door.  
>Bonnie hesitated. "It's... he's a friend."<p>

The woman's smile was dim. "Not a friend, maybe something more if you let him in."  
>Bonnie startled. "Huh?" was the best she could do.<p>

The woman's smile was bigger. "But he will have to fight for you. Fight someone close to him for your heart and this will be hard on him. He has big values and it will tear him apart to be put in this position."

Bonnie's heart raced so much she could feel it in her head. She tried to say something but she didn't know what to say, the woman was just a fake. A gypsy wannabe, she quickly convinced herself.  
>The woman finally looked at her and Bonnie stopped thinking altogether, even breathing; the woman had one black eye and a white glassy appearance other one and she was frightening as she stared into Bonnie's eyes.<p>

She wondered if the woman couldn't really see at all.  
>"But your heart is divided, they are as different as water and fire and you will need both to survive. There is a battle coming and you will need them both, the fire that will push you further and the water that will put an end to it all."<p>

Bonnie tried to take her hands back but the woman held her close and spoke in a dark deep voice. "I see death around you child, death that could end it all. You will have to make a stand; you will have to choose between keeping the balance and ending all or choosing the ones you love and your family. But whatever choice you make, it will come with a price, a far bigger price that you are ready to pay."

Bonnie fought and freed herself, she looked at the woman like she was crazy; this was just crazy old woman ramblings.  
>The woman laughed and Bonnie shivered, she felt her body covered in scared goosebumps, the woman turned and grabbed a few herbs from the shelf on her right, she placed them inside a paper bag and handed them to Bonnie. "You will need this for what your friends are planning."<p>

Bonnie's mouth went open in surprise. "I don't... what are you talking about?" she asked giving into the woman.  
>In return the old woman smiled warmly this time. "Choose wisely when the time comes child. If you end the beginning of everything it will be the end of everything we know. The real balance of nature lies in having Good versus Bad. You can't have one without the other."<p>

Bonnie pursed her lips. "I have to go..." she said a bit numb and walked to the door, honestly, she just wanted to get the hell out of here.  
>"Child?" The woman asked one last time. "Beware of the dark arts, they are alluring and strong but them too come with a price."<p>

Bonnie looked after the woman but gasped when she realized the woman was nowhere to be found. "Okay..." she whispered and ran outside.  
>Elijah waited for her leaning against the wall. "Is everything all right?"<p>

Bonnie nodded trying to gather herself. "Let's just find Kol and go home."  
>Elijah smiled amused with the way Bonnie seemed to run from the devil itself as she walked away from the store fast.<p>

* * *

><p>"KLAUS, REBEKAH!" Stefan yelled through the huge house waiting for the two siblings to show up.<br>Rebekah was the first to appear cleaning her red hands in a towel, Stefan felt sick to his stomach as he guessed she was cleaning her hands off Damon's blood. "Stefan, what a wonderful surprise." she said with a smile.

Stefan inhaled for patience he lacked and felt Klaus arriving behind him.  
>"We have guests? You should have called; I would have fetched some girls for us to drink over some really old and expensive bourbon."<p>

"I'm here for my brother." he said with hatred.  
>"Do you have his brother?" Klaus asked innocently at Rebekah.<p>

"I might have caught something on the bear trap." she playfully replied.  
>Klaus gave an impressive look at his sister and then at Stefan. "Hell hath no fury like an Original scorned." he said with a bright playful smile of his own.<p>

"Damon needed to be taught a lesson, I get it. You tortured him and made him pay for what he did, you made your point, now release him." Stefan said trying to keep his anger tamed.  
>Rebekah laughed loudly. "Oh Stefan... I would have to go over to Elena's, stab her in the back like she did to me and then, just maybe, things would be remotely square between all of us."<p>

Klaus smiled and tilted his head to one side. "That would certainly bring things close to a tie."  
>Stefan shook his head. "What do you want in exchange for Damon's life?"<p>

"World peace." Klaus quickly said sarcastically.  
>"Or the stake that Damon says you have hidden." Rebekah said with a triumphant smile.<p>

Stefan looked down on the floor frustrated, he shook his head mad and then looked back the two smug siblings. "He doesn't know where I've hidden it."  
>"But you are going to tell us." Rebekah said smiling.<p>

"It's my only leverage against you. It's the only way I know you won't hurt Elena."  
>"Ah the never-ending love story." Klaus said with a big hand gesture. "Always the romantic one Stefan, even when she chose your bother over you?" he asked genuinely surprised.<p>

It was Stefan's turn to smile. "Let's just cut to the chase here shall we Klaus? I know about you and Caroline. Want to talk about epic will to do anything for the woman you love? Let's do it. Let's lay it all out on the table."  
>Klaus was impressed and smiled honestly at Stefan. "We always did see eye to eye my friend."<p>

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for Elena and Damon would die for her."  
>Klaus nodded agreeing to the lengths he would go himself for Caroline. "I need you to stop coming after me and my family. Being the natural extension Caroline."<p>

Stefan nodded in the same matter as Klaus had. "Damon and Elena are my family. They are off-limits after today." he looked at Rebekah.  
>"If Damon comes near Matt I will slit his throat open." she said not being one to be left out of a gentleman's agreement.<p>

"We have a deal." Stefan said sincerely and willing to keep his word.  
>"Everyone is off-limits... for now." Klaus added.<p>

"Just take your brother out of here, he's dripping all over Nik's precious floor." Rebekah said leaving the room already moving on from the events.  
>Claims had been made and deals had been forged, she had her sweet taste of Damon's pain but she knew that as soon as any of them had the chance, they would stake her and her brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kol is in here?" Bonnie practically screamed in the middle of the busy club.<br>Elijah nodded. "He sent me a message asking to meet him here."

Bonnie fumed crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at the shady looking place and felt like she was going from bad to worst with every place they visited in New Orleans, this was becoming a nightmare of a trip. She saw the half-naked women dancing in the middle of the Club with men glued to their bodies. The music was slow and annoying and the stupid place seemed to have no air conditioner at all.

"Can we just go? He can finish whatever he's doing in the ladies bathroom and then meet us back at the hotel. I just want to go home."  
>Elijah nodded again. "I'll find him, can you wait here? I just don't want us to get separated now. We should be together, there's something about this town that is troubling."<p>

"What do you mean?" She asked wanting to slap herself, after the meeting with the oracle from hell, she still asked what was troubling.  
>"I can't explain it but it seems like someone is watching us."<p>

Bonnie looked around, then she looked up and felt annoyed that he seemed too tall; she shook her head and focused. "Friend or foe?"  
>Elijah laughed warmly. "I can't tell. I just know that we are being followed."<p>

"You are like the powerful engine that can be and you are worried about this... I'm a frigging pretzel, how am I supposed to feel?"  
>Again Elijah laughed. "I'm not worried, I just like to know what I'm up against if the situation asks for it."<p>

Bonnie covered her face nervously rubbing her cheeks. "I'm beginning to think this trip was a huge mistake. We haven't found anything new and my cousin is dead, Kol is MIA and someone is after us."  
>Elijah looked at Bonnie in his serious ways and then smiled. "I think you need to relax."<p>

Bonnie laughed so hard that the people sitting near them started looking at her."Relax? By God, you are hilarious."  
>Elijah's smile was warm and even sweet she found, he took her hand and led her into the dance floor.<br>She immediately panicked. "What are you doing?" she asked as she felt his arm around her waist.

"Relax Bonnie, it's called dancing." he gently said.  
>"You dance?" she asked and then bit her tongue. "Sorry, that was rude."<p>

Elijah smiled letting her know it was ok.  
>She let some air out and started moving, she felt awkward at first dancing with Elijah but slowly she relaxed, started listening to the appealing and slow music. She slowly started ignoring the people who watched them from the tables or even the sexy girls dancing around them with their partners.<p>

Elijah seemed to only have eyes for her and this made her feel weird and strange. She avoided thinking it made her feel good because she was too self-conscious for that.  
>She licked her lips and looked at Elijah that still had his smile imprinted on his face. "What?"<p>

"I just don't get why Kol insists on calling you Clyde, a man's name when you are by far one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen Bonnie."  
>Bonnie felt her blood rush to her face and gulped down. "Oh shut up..." she whispered.<p>

Elijah chuckled. "One day you are going to have to learn how to take a compliment Bonnie and to stop hiding everything; your laughter, your strength, your beauty, everything is so well hidden from the world outside."  
>Bonnie smiled and looked away but forced herself to look at him again. "Aren't we all just putting on a huge mask for everyone else to see? Everyone in your family hides behind something. Klaus behind his sarcasm, Rebekah behind her bitch attitude, Kol behind his ways..."<p>

"What about me?" Elijah asked in the sweetest tone she had so far listened from him.  
>Suddenly, the music wasn't annoying any more, it was sexy and the room wasn't hot, it was sizzling but in a good way and Bonnie looked at Elijah, she really looked at him. His strong manly features, his perfect hair, she felt his strong muscles under his tailored clothes as she held on to him, she felt his strong scent and she realized she liked it.<p>

"I think that..." Bonnie started but didn't finish because she saw the change in Elijah and the way he let go of her waist, she almost felt mad at him for breaking a dance like this but he moved and pulled her along with him. He stopped by the bar and looked for the back door, pulling her a little faster as they moved along the crowd, he pushed the door open and she saw Kol on his knees, some girl was grabbing at her neck screaming not really knowing what had happened to her.

"Kol." she reacted and knelt beside him. "What did you do, you moron?" she snapped at him.  
>"Vervain..." Kol coughed and grabbed at his throat visibly in pain. "She has Vervain in her system."<p>

"What were you thinking? God..." Bonnie ranted on.  
>She looked at Elijah that compelled the girl to leave and forget about what had happened.<p>

"Probably half the population in here is on Vervain, I can't believe your negligence Kol." Elijah said mad at his brother for being this stupid.  
>"I didn't know all right?" Kol yelled mad.<p>

Elijah balled his hands into fists and came closer to his brother.  
>"Elijah behind you." Bonnie yelled and raised her hand.<p>

A man fell to the ground yelling, grabbing his head in pain as another tall one came swinging full force against them. Elijah grabbed the wooden weapon in his hand and drove it through the heart of the tall man effortlessly.  
>Another came flying in Bonnie and Kol's direction and she only had time to push Kol away from her, the skinny man faced her and she realized he wasn't a man, he was a vampire; ok, this was how she was going down, in the back of some shady Club in New Orleans.<p>

She squinted and mumbled something only she knew and the vampire fell to his knees, she spoke louder and he dropped the stake to the floor in excruciating pain. Elijah walked over them and she flinched letting out a little yelp as he swiftly took the vampire's head off.

She covered her mouth trying to avoid the full shock of the scene and looked over to the first vampire who did take the death of his friend in full shock, Bonnie didn't know what to; she didn't want to see Elijah finish him off so she just closed her eyes and waited for the squishy sound to be over. She swallowed hard and composed herself, she faced Elijah that searched for more enemies; she walked over to Kol that still was pretty much a dizzy wreck.

"Are you all right?" Kol asked using her as support to get up.  
>Bonnie looked into his hazel numb eyes and laughed. "Yes I am."<p>

"You are really handy in a fight Clyde." he said trying to steady himself.  
>Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Elijah and I just saved your ass, you owe us big time."<p>

Kol smiled and looked at Elijah. "They didn't have a white oak."  
>Elijah smiled back at his baby brother. "Let us get you home. If you have to be reckless at least back at Mystic Falls we all have your back."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Georgia on my mind – _Ray Charles_


	21. Girls' Night Out

**_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
>Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm<br>And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
>Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)<br>This feeling's stirring me up (here we go now)_**

Bonnie walked inside The Grill trying to find the girls among the huge crowd that filled the Pub tonight, she smiled at some familiar faces but opened up into a grin when she spotted the two blondes dancing near the pool tables, she sighed at the soothing feeling.

She maneuvered herself through the other dancing kids on the crowded dance floor and laughed because Caroline and Rebekah were really lost in the music, shaking their hips to the song and singing along, they really looked happy and that made Bonnie happy; she needed joy and happiness in her life for once, she was getting tired of all the gloom and bad luck that always seemed to follow her.

**_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
>Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it<br>_**

Bonnie noticed the guys by the pool table that seemed hypnotized by her friends and it made her giggle, they were lost in smiles and nods towards the girls that had fun oblivious to everyone surrounding them. She knew this was actually part of the main attraction about them, they weren't even trying and that just made them irresistible.

"BONNIE!" Caroline yelled opening her arms when she saw her and this made her all fuzzy inside. Nothing hit you harder than a wave of Caroline joy.  
>"Hey..." She said through the loud music.<p>

Caroline hugged her tight; sometimes Caroline forgot she wasn't a vampire.  
>"You're back!" Rebekah said and hugged Bonnie as well.<p>

The movement felt a lot less awkward than Bonnie expected and she enjoyed the warm welcome from both blondes.  
>"How was your trip?" Caroline asked with a giant smile.<p>

Bonnie laughed. "It was a nightmare but I danced with Elijah."  
>Rebekah spilled her drink nearly showering Caroline with Vodka. "WHAT?"<p>

Bonnie opened her arms laughing. "My exact reaction. And he's really good at it."  
>Rebekah cleaned her chin. "First Nik isn't gay or a virgin, Kol has feelings and now Elijah dances? My brothers are full of surprises."<p>

"Well the trip was a fiasco, we didn't get anything; I'm sorry Care..." she said feeling the stupid gloominess kicking in.  
>Caroline shook her head. "NO, NO and NO. Tonight you aren't a witch, Rebekah isn't a vampire and I'm not avoiding Elena. Tonight we are just three good friends hanging out and having a drink." she said so determined that Bonnie shared a look with Rebekah.<p>

The later took a glass from their table and filled it handing it to Bonnie. "She's right, tonight we are just three good friends drinking and dancing, celebrating my man's victory on the game tonight." she said with such pride Bonnie found it adorable and felt slightly jealous of where Rebekah and Matt found themselves as a couple.

Or even Caroline for that matter, you'd have to be blind to miss how good Klaus was to her.  
>The man treated her like a Queen for Christ sake and she was happy for them, she was, she just... wished it was her someday.<br>Bonnie shook her head and took the glass, they were right, tonight she would have fun. God damn it, if she could survive being killed by vampires in some shady back alley, she was capable of putting everything to the side and actually have fun.

"No deals, no spells, no fighting, tonight we are just Bonnie, Rebekah and Caroline having fun." she said determined.  
>The others joined her in a toast and danced as the set of songs kept changing and for the first time in a long time, Bonnie actually had... fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah tapped her fingers on the counter, she was having so much fun, this was her official first girls' night out, well one that included more than just her and Caroline getting to the bottom of a couple of Tequila bottles.<br>She waited for her turn to ask for another Vodka bottle, having friends was nice, spending time with just girls was nice, she had spent so long with just Klaus that this was a breath of fresh air.

She looked back at her table and smiled, not that she was really complaining, she loved her brother but Caroline was a lot more fun to hang out with.  
>She shook her head slightly, to think just a couple of months ago she would have taken the girl out of circulation just by looking in her direction was now a preposterous thought to her.<p>

Caroline was the sister she never had and wished she had, besides she couldn't deny the way she made Klaus happy. His human smile was showing more often and she had caught him truly laughing, in his old honest way and she knew who had broken into his armour.  
>She made her way back to the table and on the way decided she liked Bonnie as well, she was feisty and she liked that in her. She didn't take crap from anyone and could stand her ground when needed, she was cool and Rebekah was going to add her to the imaginary list of sisters she wished she had.<p>

"What are we talking about?" Rebekah asked the girls reaching the table.  
>Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can you please tell Bon that she can stay at the house for as long as she wants? Makes no sense that she would stay alone in her house, when we are all up there."<p>

"Are you silly? Why would you want to stay in that dreadful house of yours when you can stay with us?" Rebekah asked opening her arms carefully not spilling the open bottle.  
>Caroline smiled. "Not quite the same words I would have chosen but... she's right, why would you?" she turned to Bonnie.<p>

"Because..." Bonnie picked all three glasses so that Rebekah could fill them up. "I can't camp out in your library forever. I already feel bad and we are just talking about it."  
>"We have 15 guest rooms Bonnie, Nik is obsessed with providing the biggest, most comfortable home in the history of family homes." Rebekah said in a dramatic way.<p>

"We would totally kill it if we were ever featured on MTV's Cribs." Caroline suddenly said drifting away which made the others laugh. "Sorry..." she giggled.  
>"Bonnie really, you are more than welcome at the house and I would like you to stay there with us." Rebekah said with a warm smile.<p>

"NAWWWWW..." Caroline said with a sigh and clutched her glass close to her heart. "That was the nicest thing you ever said B."  
>Bonnie laughed. "How many of those did you have Care?"<p>

Caroline gave her an eye roll and shrugged. "Five or so." Rebekah and Bonnie laughed at her huge effort to sound sober and serious. "What...ever" she said and poured herself another drink.

A huge commotion started by the front door and Rebekah realized the winning Football Team had just arrived. She looked after Matt excited but felt a sting of jealousy as all the girls flocked around the famous quarterback.  
>She twisted her lips nervously and wondered if she should break the hand of the red-haired girl who insisted on touching his jacket. Rebekah sulked, his <em>fans <em>were all over him and he was eating it up, it was nice to be popular she assumed.

She eventually smiled when she noticed how he looked around and smiled hugely at her when his eyes found her. Immediately he left the ravenous group of teens behind and walked over to her, in that moment she felt like she was the most important woman in the entire world and she bloody loved that feeling.

Matt came closer to her and spoke in his sexy deep voice; oh the depth in it drove her insane. "Hey."  
>"Hey yourself." she tried to sound indifferent. What a joke, she melted as his deep blue eyes pierced though her very bones.<p>

"So, we won the game." he said excited.  
>"I got your message and the adoring club of fans still drooling behind you show me that you were the star of the game." she said sounding a lot more annoyed than she intended.<p>

Matt laughed his deep cool laughter and she felt her knees wobbly. Curse him.  
>"I do not have fans and if I ever did I'd like to believe you would be the president of the club?" he asked giving her idiotic puppy eyes.<p>

She tried to contain the damn smile that escaped her lips. "Only so I could wipe out the competition." she said meaning every word.  
>Matt laughed harder and moved closer to her, cupping her face and kissing her lips. "You look so hot when you are jealous."<p>

Rebekah smiled not returning his kiss nor unfolding her arms across her chest. "I'm not jealous, you won the game, it's natural that they are all so into you now, tomorrow they will have forgotten all about you." She simply said knowing he was only hers as soon as the game fever ended.  
>Matt shook his head and smiled taking his red Team Jacket off. "Do you know why they were all over me?"<p>

_Because you are the hottest man in Mystic Falls_, she wanted to answer; instead she shrugged.  
>"Because after every game it's tradition for the Quarterback to choose the girl who will carry his jacket."<p>

"It's tradition." Rebekah heard Caroline say excitedly behind her.  
>"And whoever gets the jacket is like the chosen one. Every girl wants this jacket right now. But Becks... you are <em>my <em>girl." he said staring into her eyes.

Rebekah gulped down as he moved and placed the jacket over her shoulders, she could feel the girls around her killing her with their eyes and she heard Caroline sniffle behind her as well but all she could focus on was Matt. His eyes, his face, his huge smile and the way she felt; she bit her lip feeling like the luckiest woman in the world and finally laced her hands around his neck, kissing him deeply, claiming what was hers. No one would touch this jacket or this man.  
>They both belonged to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"They look perfect together. They are so beautiful and blonde." Caroline said leaning against the wall after they left the bathroom lingering here while Rebekah did a kissing marathon at their table with Matt.<br>"You are so drunk Caroline." Bonnie giggled.

"No I'm not." Caroline pouted which made Bonnie give her a look. "I'm... tipsy."  
>"Cute!" she replied amused.<p>

"Mabekah..." Caroline giggled.  
>"Did you just make a name for Matt and Bekah?" Bonnie's mouth was open between shock and laughter; she went for the second and roared. "You actually made a name for them?"<p>

"Of course Bons... everyone is doing it. I _ship_ them."  
>"Oh my God, you are so far gone." Bonnie laughed.<p>

"It's perfect and I love it." Caroline said determined to stand by her ship.  
>"Do you have one for you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked suddenly.<p>

Caroline grimaced. "No... nothing sounds right."  
>Bonnie shook her head laughing. "Caroline, I shouldn't say this as your friend but bless you for the things you say when you are drunk."<p>

"Are you going to stay with us?" she looked at Bonnie serious now.  
>"Care... I don't know... things are a bit... weird at the moment."<p>

Caroline squinted at Bonnie. "What do you mean? What happened in New Orleans?"  
>"Besides dancing with Elijah?"<p>

"Yes." Caroline looked at her friend trying to read her.  
>"Exactly that... I danced with Elijah. The Original that kills vampires with a stroke of his hand." she replied with a fierce nod.<p>

"Did you like dancing with him?" Caroline asked touching at the angst on her friend.  
>Bonnie sighed and leaned against the wall next to Caroline. "Honestly Care? I don't know anything anymore, things are just so messed up right now. I shouldn't feel the way I feel."<p>

"Oh Bons, you are preaching to the choir here... you think I didn't try to resist Klaus? That I didn't try to stay away from him, to not give into him? I did, with everything I had Bonnie, my head was yelling me one thing and my heart was pulling me in the exact opposite direction. I'm too smart to be seduced by him. I still know this but at some point you can't keep fighting the way you feel and I know how I feel when I'm with him, around him, just thinking about him makes my heart ache. You can't fight that, not forever, at some point you just have to give in."

"I like Elijah, he makes me feel special." Bonnie smiled at her friend admitting to something for the first time.  
>"But..." Caroline asked with an affectionate smile.<p>

Bonnie took a deep breath. "But I don't know if that's enough to even think about anything else but friendship at this point... is it weird that I want them as my family, all of them? Even Kol? That I only feel happy when I'm up there at their house?"  
>Caroline smiled. "No... you never actually had a family besides your Gran and even with everything going on; even doing the really questionable at best, things they do... they all live for the family. I have never seen a bond like that and it's compelling to watch and to be a part of it. I think deep inside we all dream of being part of something like that. Minus the killing and the blood and the torture and all that." she added pulling a face.<p>

Bonnie laughed. "Minus all that, they are the perfect family and I really came to see them as that. I think having no family is my excuse."  
>"What's mine?" Caroline asked Bonnie with a sigh. "I don't notice men anymore, every guy I see I compare them to Klaus. I think of him all the time, I can't keep my hands off him and I love that he can't keep his off me. That we have this insane deep connection and sometimes I want to just yell at people who try to break us apart."<p>

"Elena?" Bonnie softly asked.  
>Caroline nodded. "She called me to rant about what Rebekah did to Damon and I have avoided her since. I'm happy she didn't show up tonight, I don't know what I will do if I ever have to choose Bons."<p>

Bonnie smiled at her friend, she knew there wasn't any choice, Caroline had made her choice a long time ago, she just never realized it. "Your excuse for the Klaus obsession is that you are a vampire and everything is heighten, love becomes epic and you feel everything a thousand times more." she said trying to steer them back into joy and fun.  
>Caroline smiled a little lost in daydreaming. "God bless Klaus' vampire abilities."<p>

"Way too much information Caroline." Bonnie closed her eyes. "I need a drink, or ten!"  
>Caroline laughed and followed her friend to the bar.<p>

They drank tequila this time annoyed that Matt decided to ruin girls' night by hijacking Rebekah and her lips.  
>Caroline giggled when she saw Bonnie shiver at the salt taste in her mouth for the 6th time since they started their own marathon.<p>

"Bons..." Caroline put her empty glass away. "I have to tell you something."  
>"Please let it not be about Klaus and his... abilities." Bonnie said biting the lemon.<p>

"Silly." Caroline laughed and fixed her hair; she tried to look serious. "Kol has been here all night looking at you."  
>"What? Where?" Bonnie turned in her stool, maybe a bit too fast because she felt dizzy now.<p>

"He left 15 minutes ago." Caroline said folding her hands over her lap looking actually innocent.  
>Bonnie wanted to scream. "Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

Caroline shrugged. "We were talking about Elijah and the family and Dancing with the Stars." she sighed at the last one.  
>Bonnie gave up, Caroline wasted was just impossible. "Did he leave with the entire volleyball team?" she tried to sound casual and hopped Caroline was too drunk to notice.<p>

It seemed to fail miserably because Caroline smiled. "He spent the entire night checking you out."  
>"Please..." Bonnie shook her head and huffed, shoving Tequila down her throat.<p>

Caroline teased her friend some more. "And he left alone..."  
>Bonnie looked down on the floor, it didn't mean anything, why was she even asking Caroline these questions? God, Tequila was strong and it was just messing with her.<p>

"It's none of my business but maybe you should go after him, he looked like he wanted to talk to you, he was building courage for it."  
>"He knows where I live, he can come and talk to me anytime he wants."<p>

"I know but you are high on alcohol now and that usually helps." Caroline whispered.  
>"Helps what?" Bonnie asked trying to sound appalled and again failing.<p>

"I'm not that wasted Bons and I know _you_. I've seen the way your eyes sparkle when you mention him and I saw the way he looked at you tonight."  
>Bonnie clasped her lips. "You are drunk, you keep calling me Bons when you are wasted."<p>

Caroline shrugged and returned to her drinking. "Okay... I used to be an expert in this, just in case you forgot." she smiled.  
>Bonnie smiled back and stood up. "It's... getting late... I should go, I'm tired from the trip and all."<p>

"Umhum." Caroline said and licked her hand. "Text me later with details." she whispered.  
>Bonnie rolled her eyes but left the Pub in a hurry.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline looked around and sighed, the Pub was getting empty, it should probably be really late but she had no idea. She looked over to where Rebekah had been but found out she left with Matt. She wondered how she went from having a great time with the girls to sitting alone at the bar.<p>

She made a gagging sound as some random guy tried to hit on her and decided to go home, maybe Klaus would be awake or better, sleeping and she could wake him up. She smiled and left for the exit when she felt a hand grab hers, she was ready to fight the bastard that dared to touch her when she turned her face to find that perfect stubble facing her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
>"Rebekah arrived without you and with Matt instead; I figured girls' night was over."<p>

Caroline smiled. "So you came to take me home?"  
>Klaus smiled and corrected her. "I came to see if you wanted me to take you home."<p>

"Of course, you always make everything about me." she tilted her head.  
>"Isn't it everything about you?" he asked astonished.<p>

Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't want to go home."  
>"What do you want sweetheart?" he asked smiling and willing to do anything she ever asked of him.<p>

"I want to dance." she smiled that wonderful Caroline smile.  
>Klaus showed his dimples and she bit her lip happy, he twirled her around and then pulled her softly to him. She landed on his chest and laughed, this reminded her of their dance in his house that night, the way he spun her around and the way he held her strongly yet gently at the same time, the way she avoided gasping when she found herself so close to his face. Their first dance together and the way he had said he knew she was Miss Mystic Falls still lingered with her, every detail of that night actually.<p>

Klaus smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Are you all right love?"  
>She shoved the locks of hair that stubbornly kept falling over her face. "I might be a little tipsy. Just a tiny bit."<p>

Klaus laughed. "You can't hold your drinking sweetheart." he said and trapped the soft locks behind her ear.  
>"Sort of." she tried deflecting from the horrible truth.<p>

"You are a light weight."  
>It seemed that the idea amused him very much. "I can so hold my alcohol." she huffed.<p>

Klaus laughed again. "And you make so much sense when you hold it."  
>Caroline closed her eyes. "Urgh stop, you are confusing me."<p>

Klaus pulled her closer, she rested her head on his amazing chest and he rested his chin on top of her head, she sighed loudly, she felt so safe when he did this. Her hand was under his next to her face and his other hand rested on the small of her back, she did the same on his back with her other free hand. They were perfectly matched together.

"I'm happy you came..." she whispered against his chest.  
>"I'm happy I came as well, watching you slightly... tipsy is always fun love."<p>

She removed her head from his chest and scolded him. "Stop it."  
>"It's quite all right sweetheart, in a few decades you will master the art of drinking, believe me." he said with a nod of his head. "You will have a lot of time to practice and endure it; eventually it becomes soft on you."<p>

"I hate when you do that." she said disheartened.  
>"I'm not mocking you Caroline, I'm being quite honest." he spoke softly and looking into her eyes.<p>

"Not that, when you stress how young I am."  
>Klaus was taken aback. "What do you mean love?"<p>

"You have this tendency to remind me how awfully young I am, how you are so much older and wiser I guess, depends on the nemesis. I know that you had this entire life before me, I just wish you'd stop reminding me of it." she said unhappily.  
>Klaus smiled and shook his head. "Is that what you really think love?"<p>

"Yes." she nodded reinforcing her statement.  
>Klaus licked his lips and then sighed, ok; something huge was coming she thought, as he was struggling with the words.<p>

"If anything... the years, the centuries I have endured only mean I have lived them without you Caroline." he said with sadness.  
>Urgh he always said the right thing.<p>

"I hate when you do _that_!" she said again but smiled this time.  
>"Is there anything you actually fancy about me? At all love? You seem to hate me for an awful lot of things." he sounded worried.<p>

"I completely despise you, it's a complete mystery how I have been able to fool you so well all this time." she said utterly serious.  
>Klaus nodded. "Very well, there's this girl I saw at the bar, she looked delicious and she was giving me the eye sex so..." he released the hold he had on Caroline and made motion to leave but she fiercely pulled him back to her and kissed him.<p>

She kissed him passionately but also a bit possessive which quite intrigued him, was she making sure there wouldn't be any kinds of eye sex with other girls?  
>Klaus smiled and pulled her closer to him, like he ever even looked at other girls besides Caroline.<p>

"Take me home Nik." she whispered when _she_ decided to break the kiss.  
>"Only if you say you love me." he said serious and she felt his humanity screaming at her.<p>

"_After_ you show me how much you love me."  
>"I thought you were drunk." he said inches away from her lips but still not moving to kiss her.<p>

She felt his breath tickle her lips and licked them enjoying the way it made him practically groan, she suddenly remembered where they were and wondered if anyone was watching them but as much as she wanted to move, she couldn't, not even an inch. Her eyes rested on his God damn perfect lips and she smiled. "I think I can find the guy that was hitting on me earlier and..." she didn't finish it because she felt Klaus' hold on her intensify.

She saw it in his eyes, the raging jealousy fire, there it was; his own possession on her showing and honestly, it excited her more than she would ever admit, she liked knowing he wasn't willing to share her at all, not even with a simple flirt.  
>These were the terms of their relationship, they belonged to each other and no one else was allowed to ever come between them.<p>

She smiled and went back to that night, the night she said something to him that now sounded so ludicrous, she hadn't fully understand the ramifications of her words at the time. But she did now.  
>Caroline rested both hands on his chest and asked him. "Are you spoken for Nik?"<p>

Klaus smiled, dear Lord, unpredictable Caroline always switching everything on him. "Yes I am sweetheart. How about you?" he asked in agony almost, he never knew what to expect from the woman so willingly melting against him.  
>Caroline smiled and looked at him with so much love and happiness it made him ache. "I'm taken." she said and kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Shake it – _Metro Station_


	22. Pink

Caroline was humming some silly tune in her head, fixing herself in the full-sized mirror in Klaus' room, her room; _their _room?  
>She sighed still trying to figure out which sounded better in her head.<p>

Not that she hadn't already made her way and slightly soothed his room into something more in her lane. She couldn't avoid the smile at all the tiny hints of light that she sneaked into his dark gloomy room. But still... she hadn't fully accepted the new stipulations inside her head.

She laced the cool summer scarf around her neck and moved the locks of hair from underneath it, letting it fall smoothly and slowly as she spotted Klaus coming inside. She smiled lazily at him and rested against his strong embrace when he approached her; he kissed her cheek and spoke in his cool deep voice.

"Hello love." he said smiling.  
>Caroline watched him through the mirror and returned his smile; she moved to kiss him and expected to taste the copper taste that blood usually left.<p>

He had been out all morning and she assumed he had been out feeding. There was very little that they didn't share or spoke about but Klaus had always been keen on protecting her and this was one of the things he never openly spoke about with her.  
>She genuinely appreciated that he never once put her in the position where she would have to actually handle the fact that he and his family still hunted the old way and fed off human pulsing blood.<p>

They hadn't killed anyone in a very long time, this she was sure, there hadn't been any _animal attacks_ recently and as long as all this stayed behind that door that Klaus so well closed to her she could handle it. At least for now.  
>But Caroline didn't taste blood at all and this actually made her smile, she cupped his face with one hand and kissed him a little longer than she first intended.<p>

She trailed her fingernails through his stubble and remained leaning against his chest when they broke the kiss, Klaus kept his hands around her waist as well and for a while it seemed neither wanted to move, finally Caroline spoke breaking her own rules, she wasn't the clingy type at all but she was curious. "Where have you been?"  
>Klaus smiled and cupped her chin, he stroked it gently and kissed her again. "Out." he said against her soft lips.<p>

Caroline licked her lips. "Okay." she said trying to sound totally cool with the lack of information.  
>Klaus smiled and she recognized the usual malice in it, he removed one hand from her waist and reached into the pocket of his black coat, she gulped down when he brought a simple red box before her eyes.<p>

Oh steady heart why are you failing me now? She shakily accepted the box as he gracefully placed it upon her open hand.  
>"Nik… what have you done this time?" she whispered with a tight jaw as her voice seemed to fail her as well.<p>

Klaus chuckled and simply shrugged. "Bought something for my girl." he said absolutely delighted watching her reaction.  
>Caroline recognized the box from all those afternoons she spent online imagining someone one day would give her something from the most famous diamonds store in the world but far from imagining it would be frigging Klaus Mikaelson.<p>

She drawled in the much-needed air and opened the box, a sharp breath hitting her as she saw the exquisite ring inside. She was in awe at the rather large pave ring; three rows of pink diamonds surrounded the wide ring that sparkled before her eyes, she smiled nervously now.  
>"I take it that you liked the gift?" he asked softly pulling her away from the intense eye sex she was engaging with the flawless perfect ring.<p>

Caroline laughed fretfully. "This is pink diamond. It's ridiculously rare and expensive Klaus, yes; I know that much about my diamonds."  
>Klaus laughed quietly. "So you are mad at me instead?" he fondled with a few of her golden curls.<p>

Caroline closed the box with a stir. "Who did you steal this from?" she faced him pulling her eyebrows together.  
>Klaus laughed loudly, not only she looked adorable she also looked stern and by addition absolutely captivating like he always found her.<p>

"I'm serious, stop laughing." she punched his chest fiercely. "You have a serious problem, I would suggest therapy but you'd probably kill the therapist and his entire family and his pets when he diagnosed your kleptomania." She was furious at him, she really felt outrageous that he would do this to her. Especially when it came to _this_.  
>"Caroline…" Klaus said with his most adorable smile.<p>

But she wasn't going to give in, not this time. "I can't take this, I'm sure some really lucky girl is missing this and…"  
>Klaus sighed and stopped her rant by cupping her face. "Caroline, did you not see where the box came from?"<p>

She wavered. "Yes but…"  
>"I did not steal this ring. I even paid for it, I compelled the man to lower the insane price but I paid for it nonetheless."<p>

Caroline looked at him with a lot of things rushing through her mind, the amount of emotions she went through when she was around Klaus was very overpowering sometimes.  
>And she was in for a treat when Klaus smiled lowering all those guards down. "I had it <em>made <em>for you Caroline. I drew it on a piece of paper and then someone very expensive but very talented made the ring for you. I wanted you to have something unique like I find you and it's pink because I'm not entirely oblivious to your favourite colour."

Oh sweet baby Jesus. What was she supposed to say to _that_? "Your insanity knows no limits Nik..." she whispered and opened the box again indulging in the marvellous beauty inside.  
>Klaus smiled and raised her chin so she would face him. "If you don't like the ring we can get you another one."<p>

"Don't be silly, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." she said offended with the idea.  
>Klaus looked at the woman before his eyes, he trailed a finger along her face and smiled lost in her. "I seriously doubt that."<p>

Caroline blushed but smiled. "You are insane but I love you. Thank you." she gave in to all the fuzzy and overpowering feelings inside of her. "No one ever did anything like this for me, not even half and…" she shook her head. "… I just want you to know that you don't have to do all this; I don't need all the expensive gifts Nik. That's not why I'm with you and why I love you."

"Then we'll just give it back." he said smiling mischievously and took the box from her hands.  
>Caroline shrieked. "Hey, I'm very romantic and all that and even if having your love is gift enough..." she smiled seductively now. "I'm also a woman and I'm keeping my diamonds." she strategically said.<p>

Klaus laughed his amazing natural laughter. "I thought so as well."  
>Caroline adorably gave him a side look. "There is no shame in being honest."<p>

He took the ring from the box throwing the empty red item over his shoulder carelessly, he cradled Caroline's hand and lifted his eyes to her. She watched as his fingers gently placed the ring in hers, she smiled because it was a perfect match and because of the _not_ so subtle implication behind his action.

She looked up to meet his eyes and as much as she knew he wanted to ask the question, she knew there was only so much Klaus would open up to, so she flashed her perfect smile and moved closer cupping his face and then kissed him intensely. Who needed words when she could just show him how much she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him?

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on the bleachers ignorant to everything around her, her thoughts were deeply lost in last night; she covered her eyes and waited desperately for the headache to go away. Being hangover was awful but having Kol imprinted in her mind was even worse.<br>She couldn't help to remember everything that went down just hours ago.

_"So I heard you were watching me all night?" she asked gaining the courage to finally walk up to him, she had watched him from a distance as he coolly swung a baseball bat hitting the balls the machine sent his way.  
><em>_How he managed to get a machine like that and have it on the Mikaelson large property was beyond her._

_Kol smiled but ignored her._  
><em>She went closer to him. "Did you want to talk to me?"<em>

_Kol smirked. "If I did, I would have walked over to drunk you and talked."_  
><em>"I'm not drunk and Caroline said you were there all night, so… what is it?"<em>

_"Nothing." he shrugged and hit another ball that disappeared into the dark night.  
><em>_She rolled her eyes, whatever; she wasn't going to do this, not at all. __She turned to leave._

_"Thank you." he said stopping his motions and looking at her._  
><em>She turned around surprised. "Why are you thanking me?"<em>

_"For helping me back in New Orleans."_  
><em>"Oh so you noticed that? Ironic how you tag along with us so you can help protect me and I'm the one that ends up saving your sorry ass in the end."<em>

_"I didn't go to keep an eye on you, that was Elijah's job. I went to know the city."_  
><em>"You mean the women in the city." she said folding her arms.<em>

_Kol smiled and smugly caught the ball that flew in his direction without moving an inch._  
><em>She found it cool but that was about it.<em>

_"I thought you were too busy dancing with my brother to notice."  
><em>_She laughed which left him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Kol, really. I wasn't expecting a jealous turn of events here."_

_"I'm not jealous Clyde." he returned to his earlier actions. "Elijah has been there you know? With Nik and Tatia. I'm not playing that silly game."  
><em>_Now she was furious, she clenched her teeth and neared him, she stopped right in front of him, sinking her boots into the ground, proving a point. __"I am NOT a game Kol."_

_Kol lowered his bat and looked at her serious, she tried to get anything from him but Kol was even worse than Klaus, if the older brother had the Great Wall of China around him, Kol had the steel reinforcement around his.  
><em>_"I'm not playing this game with you Clyde." the honesty behind his words took her a little for a spin. Was he really being honest and if he was, was she ready to be honest as well?_

_She looked at him attentively, Kol was definitely hot, no doubt there but there was something else, the intensity in his eyes; the way he always hid behind a mock, a joke so keen in showing he had no empathy whatsoever, but to her it started to look as if the more he tried to hide it, the more it showed.  
><em>_His wonderful lips opened up into a smile and he moved fast, he was now where she had been, taking the ball that would have caught her right in the head, with his back. __He seemed absolutely not affected at all but she knew better._

_He was a vampire, he could stay unaffected to the driving force of a speeding ball but he wasn't completely unaffected by her.  
><em>_"Stop calling me Clyde." she asked taking the bat from his hand._

_She placed herself in position and waited for the ball to come at her. __She swung the bat and tried to look remotely as if she knew what she was doing, she started praying she wouldn't just get hit in the face; that would certainly give him mocking material for a lifetime.  
><em>_Kol started laughing and she noticed for the first time the Whiskey bottle he picked from the grass where his jacket lay as well. __"Have you ever even once played this game?"_

_She huffed. "Of course... once or twice."_  
><em>"This isn't the same as shaking a pompom in the air and going all G-O, GO!" he said trying to sound like a little girl squealing.<em>

_She tried not to laugh at the way he shook his ass and his arms a little but he was hilarious. __She shook her head, if Damon and Klaus ever got married, Kol would be the result of them. __He was the perfect mix of one with the other plus Elijah's good looks.  
><em>_What a terrible triple threat._

_The wind of the ball coming at her made her snap out of it and actually squeal like a little girl when she dodge the fierce weapon.  
><em>_Kol laughed at her poor display. "That was pathetic. Maybe you should cast a spell so that the ball freezes right in front of you and then you can hit it."_

_"Maybe you should stop with the witch jokes, I'm more than a Witch you know?" she felt frustrated. "It's like that is all you see in me, the spells, the books, the means to help everyone in this family, there's more to me than just... this." she yelled now raising her arms mad.  
><em>_Kol dodged the involuntary swing of the bat near his face and chuckled, she looked so hot when she was mad. "Here. I think you need a little of this, you look... stressed." he said offering the beverage in his hand._

_She fumed but took it from his hand spilling it a little; he smiled and shook it off his hand as she poured the drink down.  
><em>_"WOW, easy there Clyde. You are going to finish everything and then get all woozy on me and I don't like drunk crying girls, they annoy the hell out of me."_

_She cleaned her mouth and handed him the remaining Whiskey. "My name is... BONNIE!"  
><em>_"Maybe you should spell it out for me." he teased her._

_"Urgh!" she groaned and pointed the bat at him threatening him viciously. "Next you are going to say I should wear a black hat and mumble stuff over some big steamy mixing bowl."  
><em>_Kol laughed loudly. "You don't like clichés."_

_"Of course I don't. That's the point I've trying to come across all along."  
><em>_Kol shook his head as he finished the bottle. "I slept in a coffin for centuries. I'm a walking cliché darling."_

_She was confused now, was he upset that she didn't like clichés or that she found him one?_  
><em>And did she even?<br>__Another ball came her way and she tried to hit it this time, completely making a fool of herself and missing it, she waited for the upcoming roar but instead Kol sighed. "You are doing it all wrong..."_

_She startled as he moved and placed himself behind her, he glued himself to her back and she gulped down, his hands went over hers and he softly placed them across the bat, when he found her hands were in the right place he moved his and held the rest of the bat.  
><em>_She felt his chin rest against her shoulder and felt that all the alcohol she had tonight was finally kicking in, she was starting to feel woozy._

_Of course it had nothing to do with his firm grip, the way his body was around hers and that she noticed how hard his chest was, how strong his arms were or how good he smelled._  
><em>Like young leather.<br>__She bit her bottom lip when she felt his hot breath on her neck, oh alcohol and Kol was a bad bad evil mixture._

_"...try to focus on the ball, like I explained all right?" he whispered and she realized he had been talking for a while._  
><em>"Humhum..." was all she could let out, her mind was in a very naughty place right now.<em>

_"Here it comes, just relax, I'll guide you."_  
><em>Dear Lord, she closed her eyes and tried not to moan or something. <em>_His body moved and hers moved in perfect sync along with his, there was a strong pull back from the bat as it hit loudly a flying ball. __She opened one eye and laughed because she had done it._

_"See? That was easy enough." he whispered softly against her ear._  
><em>She moved her head a little and smiled, he hadn't moved an inch and she didn't mind the heat his body brought to hers. <em>_"Can we do it again?" she asked excited._

_Kol laughed. "Of course Bonnie."  
><em>_She beamed happily and prepared herself to hit another ball._

"Do you want one?"  
>The bubbly voice pulled her from last night into today; the really hard day she was having so far.<p>

Bonnie looked at Caroline that sat bellow her and offered her a snack from her bag of chips. Bonnie sighed. "No... I'm having a terrible hangover."  
>Caroline pulled her bottom lip over her upper one and made a sad face. "Too many drinks? I think we got a little carried away."<p>

"Yeah..." Bonnie said without really wanting to go into details about what happened after she left The Grill.  
>"Nasty little buggers." Rebekah ranted dropping her things next to Caroline. "I bloody hate computers."<p>

"Yes I know, we should definitely go back into smoking signs and writing messages on paper and using doves and uh eagles to deliver them." Caroline said excitedly and ate another chip.  
>Rebekah scolded her. "Someone's in a good mood."<p>

"I'm always in a good mood. Not my fault my friends are Grumpy and Grumpier." she said tilting her head looking at Bonnie that rolled her eyes and then at Rebekah that smiled at her.  
>"Well Snow White, what did you do to get <em>that<em> from Prince Charming?" Rebekah asked pointing at the shiny new ring on Caroline's hand.

Caroline smiled shaking her head faking indifference. "Oh this little thing?"  
>Rebekah laughed. "Yes, little my ass. Does Nik know he's not allowed to spend all our fortune on you?"<p>

"Ouch; that one hurt." Caroline said grasping her heart.  
>Rebekah gave her a look.<p>

Caroline laughed and looked at Bonnie waiting for some kind of reaction from her older friend that stared at the ring that fitted Caroline's hand perfectly.  
>"I'm getting a bigger headache just from looking at it. It's so shiny..." she whispered. "I feel the urge to hear you call it <em>my precious."<em>

Caroline laughed harder.  
>Bonnie smiled. "I'm so happy for you Care... you really deserve this, all that is happening to you."<p>

Caroline made a sniffling noise and moved to hug Bonnie that chuckled softly. "I think Bekah is a little jealous."  
>"As if." Rebekah huffed fixing her hair.<p>

Both Caroline and Bonnie laughed and said at the same time. "We love you!"  
>Rebekah rolled her eyes trying to look so not into that but melted like ice under the sun. Even more when she saw Matt walking towards them.<p>

"Hey." Matt said with a huge smile and sat next to Rebekah.  
>Rebekah smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him.<p>

"So this is what we do now? Sit at the bleachers looking all cool instead of going to class?" he asked the three now blushing girls.  
>"I'm sick." Bonnie said raising her hand quickly.<p>

"Being hangover isn't an illness Bon." Caroline said narrowing her eyes at her friend.  
>Bonnie giggled and shrugged.<p>

"What's your excuse?" Matt confronted Caroline.  
>"I was hungry." she displayed the bag of chips.<p>

Matt shook his head and faced Rebekah.  
>"Uh, stop being so judgy, we just like spending time together."<p>

"Well I'm done with classes today and I'm off tonight, how would you like to spend some time with me?" he asked with that husky sexy voice of his.  
>Rebekah melted a little more into him and smiled. "Avec toi?"<p>

"Oui." Matt smiled and kissed her lips.  
>"Urgh guys, with the French and everything? Seriously, get a room." Bonnie snapped and stood from the row above them walking away.<p>

Caroline made a gagging face. "I just lost all my appetite." she said putting away her chips and following Bonnie.  
>"Oh right, I'll remember that next time you and Nik start making out in the couch." Rebekah shouted after her.<p>

Caroline turned around with a huge smile and pulled her shoulders together. "I have no idea what you are talking about B."  
>Rebekah turned her attention to the dashing man piercing through her with these deep blue eyes of his. She pulled him closer and finally did what she was dying to do all day, kissed him deeply and passionately.<p>

"So how about a date?" he asked after a series of kisses.  
>Rebekah smiled and rested her forehead against his. "Like a real date?"<p>

Matt smiled and kissed her again, he ended with a soft peck on her lips and she licked them visibly enjoying the way he always kissed her. "With actual candles and all that. We have been so caught up with everything going on that I want a normal, easy night with my girl."  
>Rebekah sighed. "I'd like that a lot Matt, I also like when you call me that."<p>

Matt smiled when she started making those little circles in his chest. "My girl?"  
>Rebekah nodded smiling.<p>

"Well Beks... I'm taking my girl out for dinner tonight."  
>"Oh God, what am I going to wear?" she asked suddenly very worried.<p>

Matt laughed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me or do I have to pull it out of you with a lot of pain?" Caroline asked Bonnie as they walked along the town square.<br>Bonnie solemnly answered. "There's nothing to say Care."

"You are in a weird mood."  
>"I'm fine."<p>

Caroline stopped in the middle of the square, arms crossed and all.  
>Bonnie knew when a battle was lost with Caroline and came clean with her friend. "I'm confused. I'm <em>very <em>confused."

"Elijah and Kol?"  
>Bonnie nodded.<p>

"I don't know what to tell you here Bon... I kinda like them both."  
>Bonnie gave Caroline a look. "Really?"<p>

Caroline giggled. "I didn't mean it in that way. It's just that they are both kind of perfect for you, in a very different way."  
>"Elijah is just... that perfect man, he gets me so much and I love that about him and then there's Kol, that is just all sorts of wrong, except he isn't and Elijah treats me like a woman and Kol acts like I'm a 10-year-old kid but then last night he was kind of intense and hot and I felt like there was something there. But then there's Elijah with his manners and being all dashing and handsome and all hot when he's ripping heads off and God, my head hurts."<p>

"Awww Bonnie you are a mess." Caroline hugged her friend.  
>Bonnie simply nodded and felt happy to have Caroline in her life.<p>

"Just give it time, it will come to you, whatever has to happen will happen and I'm always here if you need to talk ok?" Caroline pulled her friend away so she could smile warmly at her.  
>"Thank you Care. God, I'm sorry, you were in such a good mood and I feel like my gloominess is always pulling everyone down."<p>

"Oh shut up silly. As much as I loved when you said I deserved all the good things happening to me, you are the one that really deserves them. And I don't care which one you choose, all I care is that you are happy. And if any of them hurts you, I will break their legs and ask Klaus to put them away for the rest of the century."

Bonnie laughed. "I kind of see why Klaus is so into you now."  
>"Ah, hilarious." Caroline responded.<p>

"By the way, are you meeting him here?" Bonnie asked looking around.  
>"Yes, at The Grill, I called him when we left School."<p>

"Care..."  
>"Yeah?" Caroline asked checking her cell for any messages. She looked up at Bonnie when her friend went silent.<p>

Bonnie nodded to the side and Caroline saw Elena and Damon approaching them.  
>"Hey..." Elena said.<p>

Caroline smiled but said nothing, she totally ignored Damon.  
>"You are avoiding me." Elena confronted her.<p>

"I've been busy." she simply said.  
>"Oh I bet he keeps you very busy." Damon dropped in his usual stinging way.<p>

Caroline clenched her teeth together but avoided looking at him. "What do you want Elena?"  
>Elena looked at her with tears in her eyes. "My friend back, my two friends back." she said reaching out to Bonnie this time.<p>

"I never stopped being your friend Elena; it's just that... things are a bit intense right now."  
>"I know that things have changed but everything used to change around us except us, our friendship was the one thing that remained the same." Elena said on the verge of tears.<p>

Caroline sighed, it broke her heart to see Elena like this but she was hurt, she was in pain that Elena couldn't see how happy Klaus made her. "You asked me to leave Klaus, you didn't even give me the benefit of a doubt, you just went and ran over me and my feelings, deciding who and what was best for me. What happened to free will Elena? The one thing that you hold so dear to your heart? Where was my choice in all of this?"

Elena shook her head determined to refuse her arguments. "You want me to be ok with you siding with the one man who has caused chaos and pain to everyone. Even to you, have you forgotten he tried to use you in a sacrifice, that he killed Jenna instead and sent Tyler to bite you?"

Caroline raised her hands steadying her anger; she wouldn't lose it in here, in the middle of the town square with Elena while Bonnie and Damon watched in the sidelines. "I'm not doing this, no one is innocent ok? If you really want to go down this lane then everyone here lost someone trying to save Damon's life or Stefan's. Bonnie's only relative that truly loved her died so that he and his brother weren't trapped inside a tomb but we never questioned you Elena, all through this I never questioned you or haven't been by your side."

"I know that and it's killing me that I feel like I'm slowly losing both of you to them. Like they just came in and took everything away from me."  
>"You are starting to sound like Stefan." Caroline simply said.<p>

Elena felt the tears roll down her face. "Maybe he was right after all... Klaus is the one that started all, he's the origin of everything; everything that is happening came because of him and I hate him for it."

Bonnie gasped, something in Elena's words took her back to her recent trip and she needed to see Elijah now, she felt bad for leaving Caroline but she knew she would be ok and as much as her support was required, a far more urgent matter needed her full attention; she left quietly reaching for her cell and calling Elijah.

"Fine... I'm ok with you hating him as long as you stay away from us, as long as you stop trying to kill him." Caroline said feeling her own tears sting her eyes.  
>"You are really walking away from everything you know, from your friends and family because of him? Are you really making this choice Caroline?"<p>

Caroline smiled through her unshed tears. "I didn't want to make a choice Elena but everyone keeps making it for me."  
>"So you choose him, the man who tried to kill us all. I really don't know what to tell you Caroline, I don't know what to say so you can see what a terrible mistake you are making, he's not good Caroline, he will never be and I just don't want you to get hurt." Elena shook her head desperately.<p>

Caroline finally had enough, there was no way she would get through to Elena today and honestly she didn't see the point in any of it anymore. And she was tired of defending Klaus, she shouldn't have to. It was nobody's business, she snapped.  
>"I don't really care what you think anymore Elena; you don't get to decide about my life. You can't make Damon compel me to leave Klaus because you think that's the best thing for me. It is <em>my<em> life and if I want to bloody ruin it I will because it's mine to give it away if I feel like it."

She turned on her heels and left mad, she made it close to The Grill when she felt Damon's grip around her arm. "Let go of me!" she yelled at him.  
>Damon clenched his lips. "What the hell is wrong with you? If you want to go around sleeping with the wolf Master that's your own choice, fine, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to Elena like that. She's your friend and she's just worried about you."<p>

"I said... let go of me." she spoke in such an eerie voice that Damon had to squint his eyes in surprise.  
>"Barbie, going around humping the big bad wolf has turned you into a twisted Red Riding Hood hasn't it?"<p>

Caroline snarled under her breath and pushed Damon away from her finally releasing his grip on her. "Word of advice Damon, stop talking about me and Klaus like you actually have a clue, you don't know me at all, so stop assuming like you have any right to say anything about me or my life choices."  
>Damon flashed and pinned her against the wall. "Just because you are dating him doesn't mean you are all of a sudden the power bunny. I'm still stronger than you Barbie."<p>

Caroline smiled. "I told you once and I'll tell you again Damon, I may not be stronger than you but I... am... angrier." she hissed and tossed him away.  
>But it didn't take him long to come at her again, her head slammed against the brick wall behind her and now she was really mad, her fangs came out and she laced her hands around his throat burying her knee where she knew it would hurt the most.<p>

Damon snarled and this time really came at her with full force, she really felt the wall behind her cracking as she crashed violently against it, she couldn't help the gush of air that left her chest along with a soft cry, he was stronger than her and this was really pissing her off.  
>She yelled enraged and it was Damon's turn to find himself looking for air as she turned the tables and shoved him off her against the nearest wall, when he came again at her, she prepared herself to bleed this time, he was gaining the upper hand on her.<p>

But Damon never reached her, instead he ended on top of a car with someone growling furiously on his face.  
>Klaus.<p>

Caroline sighed, she never been so happy to see him; he was on the verge of ripping Damon's head off just like it was cotton candy but at this point she couldn't bring herself to care enough.  
>"You are beyond ticking me off Damon, so much I don't really care about silly deals anymore, you seem to have a really strong death wish and I am one to please." Klaus said in his most uncanny voice.<p>

Caroline shivered because she felt beaten from fighting Elena and more physically Damon and she checked her head, it felt pounding now after the harsh blow against the wall.  
>Klaus breathed hard and very little contained his eminent rage but the soft moan Caroline released made him waver for a second which Damon took as a chance to try to weasel his way out of his hold.<p>

But Klaus slammed Damon's head so hard down on the car that it made a huge dent in it. "Maybe I'm not making myself clear enough." Klaus tilted his head piercing Damon with his evil yellow stare.  
>"I didn't make any deal... Stefan and Elena made it for me so I do whatever I want. You can all go to hell for all I care." Damon said.<p>

"Your wretched useless little life hangs in the hands of the woman you so cowardly took on today and in the past. One word from her and I will gladly put an end to it."  
>Damon refused to show fear and Klaus was blinded by rage, this vampire kept screwing up all this plans, messed with his sister and then there was the simple fact that he had laid a finger on Caroline, even going to the lengths of attacking her today? He would rip his heart out just for the first reason, the things he would do for the remaining ones were unspeakable.<p>

"She's all wrapped up around your finger, Bonnie as well but I'll take them down if I have to, as long as I take one of you down with me. You, being my dream come true."  
>"This obsession you and your brother have with us is starting to become really idiotic. And I am starting to lose my patience with the pair of you, deal or no deal I will kill you and your precious Elena if you keep coming after me or anyone under my protection. Stop testing me Damon." he said and released his grip on him pulling back the hybrid face.<p>

He went to Caroline and she saw the slight change in his face, he was still in hybrid killing mood but she could see the hint of worry in it as well, she smiled at him. "I'm ok..." she whispered and he nodded slightly.  
>"So you are turning your back on everyone to be with him?" Damon came for a third round.<p>

"I'm choosing my family Damon. Deal with it and just back off." She said with clenched angry teeth. Enough was enough.  
>Damon snarled and walked up to her, Klaus immediately cut him off, both men facing each other fuming.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me mate." Klaus was raging now at the insolent vampire defying him.  
>The deep anger each felt for each other screaming as they stared down on one another. Damon wasn't backing off but Klaus wasn't just some human Damon could dispose off easily, he was the Original Hybrid and everything about him was a clear and loud statement of it.<p>

Klaus' posture was just like a lion ready to take down Damon with a single snap of his fingers and the power that came from this wasn't totally indifferent to Damon. He didn't need any more excuses, Damon didn't back away but he could feel the other vampire starting to waver.  
>Good, he should know his place or maybe he should just teach him.<p>

Klaus scolded Damon with his slightly tilted head and his stabbing eyes; his body was as tense as it was ready to fight. But he felt her soft touch on his arm and immediately relaxed that inch.  
>"Just let him go Nik, he's really not worth it." she said with repulsion.<p>

Klaus nodded and licked his lips, finally a smile crossing his hard features. "One day mate, one day we'll finish this ongoing conversation we have."  
>Damon smiled his wicked smile. "One day one of us won't make it out alive and it won't be me."<p>

Klaus smirked and laced his arm around Caroline gently. "One day we'll find out." he said and left with Caroline under his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Resistance – _Muse_


	23. Fighting rituals

Bonnie made sure no one was in the hall as she closed the door to the huge library in the Mikaelson mansion, she faced Elijah that still looked very intrigued as to why Bonnie had summoned him in such a hurry. She smiled nervously and reached for a black book that she kept among the ones she brought from her house and that now lived among the rare and immense collection that Klaus gathered along the years.

A sigh came out as she sat at the couch and looked for the page she wanted, the entire time Elijah stood with his hands inside the pockets of his very expensive suit.  
>She finally looked up from the book and frowned. "Sit down, you are making me uncomfortable."<p>

Elijah smiled and unexpectedly sat next to her, instead of taking his usual place across her.  
>Way to make her less nervous.<p>

"What are we doing here? In secret?" Elijah whispered and she couldn't help to smile at his joking tone.  
>"I just came from the town square where we had a really harsh encounter with Elena and she said some things to Caroline that clicked inside my head. Something the Oracle from Hell told me in New Orleans."<p>

"The lovely Elena is not accepting lightly Caroline's new life choices I take it."  
>Bonnie looked at Elijah recalling the difficult encounter in the town square. "I kind of expected her to support Caroline; she has always been so understanding and aware of everyone's feelings."<p>

"Elena has been through a lot of traumatic events throughout the course of a year, that always takes its toll on someone. It was bound to happen due to all the supernatural things unfolding around her, something would finally be her breaking point. She's reflecting on Caroline all those things that people usually don't accept at all and that she has been handling and forced to live with for the past year."  
>"She's always been so strong and I know she has a lot on her plate, any other normal person would have snapped a long time ago." Bonnie admitted.<p>

"She will come around I'm sure." Elijah said calmly.  
>"I hope so..." Bonnie said and returned to the book.<p>

Elijah recognized the urgency in her manners and the way she was trying to hide her concern and he knew that it was more than just the tension between her friends. "What's the matter Bonnie?" he asked leaning over so he could see into the book as well.  
>Bonnie finally found the page she was searching for and took in a deep breath, she didn't have to read the entire page, she recognized the lines that were in her head since Elena's words and turned the book to Elijah so he could read them himself. "You heard what the woman in New Orleans told me, didn't you?" she asked facing him.<p>

Elijah nodded. "Yes."  
>Bonnie smiled. "I thought so, you and your vampire super listening capacities."<p>

He smiled and she recognized the malice in it, she wondered who had passed the stupid gene into all of them, sometimes it seemed every single one of them smiled the exact same way.  
>"Which part are we talking about exactly here?" he brought his eyebrows together.<p>

Bonnie clasped her lips.  
>Of course he wouldn't let <em>that one <em>slide but she was and went straight to the point.

"She kept talking about the beginning and the origin of everything and I didn't relate to it at the time. She said something like; if we ended the beginning of everything it would end everything that we know and I think I know now what she was talking about. Elijah... what if everything we know actually comes from you and your family? You are the original vampires and all the others came from you and..." she inhaled so she could bring herself to finish it. "... if any of you gets killed, it might actually kill all that was created from you."

Elijah looked down on the floor taking her words in. "If we get killed then everything dies with us. Is this what you are saying?" he faced her trying to grasp around the recent huge information.  
>Bonnie nodded worried. "Everyone you ever turned could die along with you; I'm talking about Damon, Stefan... Caroline." she said feeling the usual gloom coming over her. "I'm talking about ending the entire vampire line."<p>

"But you aren't sure..." There was a big tension in his voice.  
>"No, but..." she pointed to the book and tapped it with her finger. "... Klaus' Black Grimoire has a spell that talks about reversing the bloodline. Why would you have the need for a spell that allows you to break the bond to your maker if not to avoid dying along with him, in case he died?"<p>

Elijah read the lines on the book again and looked up at Bonnie hastily. "If you are right, which I'm starting to suspect that you are, this means my mother knew about this all along."  
>Bonnie nodded. "I'm afraid so Elijah, I think that was her plan all along and that's why she won't give up so easily. She wants to restore the balance."<p>

"Shouldn't you be trying to do the same? Why are you so set on helping my family and I?" he asked honestly.  
>"I was there that night; I saw the hatred in her eyes for all of you, for what you are and none of you actually asked for this, it was her own doing with Mikael in the first place and now she wants to undo what she did and that's just wrong. We have a responsibility as witches, to keep the balance in nature and we shouldn't be creating anything in the first place let alone trying to undo something that might mean ending the world as we know it. If we end the entire vampire lineage we'd be messing with a lot of things, a lot of bad and dark things and some things are not meant to be messed with."<p>

"You know that I saw how you took those men out in New Orleans, don't you? I know there's a lot more to you than you let on Bonnie, you didn't know they were vampires at first and you took them down. You have the power to take down humans. And if you have that power... isn't that something we shouldn't be messing around with?" Elijah spoke looking straight into her eyes.  
>She sensed his honest worry for her and felt her heart race inside her chest; he should be worried about himself and his siblings, not about her. She shouldn't matter this much to him.<p>

"I can take care of myself Elijah and besides, I watched you as well. There's no way you could have compelled that woman, she was so full of Vervain that Kol went down with one bite. How you managed to compel her is a mystery and one day you will have to tell me what the hell is going on with these powers you all have. Rebekah can sense lies and now you are unaffected by Vervain..."  
>Elijah half-smiled and nodded. "You, Elena and Caroline are really extraordinary women, all in your own way. I thank you for your honesty and bravery Bonnie and I promise to come clean with you one day but for now I can't help feeling a little let down."<p>

The assertion threw her into a mid-shock. "What? Why?"  
>"I almost expected that you would do this for us, for the family..."<p>

Bonnie gulped down; she knew he was referring to himself. "Elijah, I have somehow been adopted as part of your family and if you told me 4 months ago that I would be doing this at all; going after Esther willingly, I would have called you insane. Give me time, maybe in another month I'll be doing it for... your family." she smiled at him.  
>Elijah returned her smile and closed the book in front of him. "Let's hope we don't reach the point where we will need the spell. The price to pay might be far too high for some of us."<p>

Bonnie smiled warmly but looked away from his strong features, she knew the price to pay and she also knew it might be inevitable.

* * *

><p>"Elena? Are you here?" Damon called as he arrived home, he didn't listen to her response and shrugged, maybe she went back to her house to get something. He walked straight to his drinks displayed in the living room and stiffened as he felt the presence; he moved his head slightly to the side smiling. "Can I get you a drink Klaus?"<br>He heard the other man softly laugh and turned so not amused with the surprise visit.

"No, thanks mate, I'm good." Klaus said sitting in the chair like he bloody owned it, Damon felt that stinging rage grow inside him.  
>"How can I help you tonight?" Damon asked wondering where Elena was.<p>

"You see, I went home and I started thinking about that foolish attack on Caroline and of all the times you seem to enjoy going against me. After some deliberation I realized what your problem is Damon."  
>"I have a problem? I like to think I'm flawless." Damon replied with flair.<p>

Klaus smiled amused and calm. "I think your problem is lack of respect Damon. You have no respect whatsoever for me or for your brother for that matter."  
>"Interesting..." Damon said pulling the side of his mouth and casually taking a sip from his drink.<p>

"Your brother and your girlfriend came to my house to make a deal with me, to bargain for your safety and you so happily decided all bets were off because you don't see the point in keeping deals that weren't forged by you." Klaus said opening his hands explaining himself.  
>"Awesome episode of <em>This is your life<em> but I have things to do, deals to break so... get to the point." Damon asked serious now.

Which Klaus only replied with his usual big sarcastic smile. "The problem with you Damon is that you think _you _know me."  
>Damon smiled now widely. "Maybe I do." he finished his drink.<p>

"Try me Damon." Klaus said with a soft shrug and a smile.  
>Damon played with the glass in his hand. "You won't hurt Elena, you need Elena and she is the only thing you can use against me. I don't care about anyone else so... screw you."<p>

Klaus this time ventured to his wicked smile. "I seriously doubt that."  
>Damon opened his arms defying Klaus. "I don't care if you kill every single person in Mystic Falls, you already killed my best friend, there's no one left." he said smugly.<p>

Klaus kept the smile and opened his arms as if he was saying, _who knows, maybe you are wrong_.  
>"Hello Damon."<p>

The sexy voice made him lost every ounce of air and blood he had in him, even if it was physically impossible but as Damon turned and saw the leggy, sexy vampire smiling coyly at him, his entire world turned upside down.  
>Also the fact that she was holding her twin by the arm wasn't helping a tiny bit.<p>

"Katherine..." he said with a tight jaw.  
>Klaus got up and walked to Damon. "Very dramatic." he said serious and pretending actual emotion.<p>

Damon switched looks from Katherine, Klaus and the terrified Elena.  
>This was getting out of hand and where the hell was Stefan when he needed him?<p>

"I found Katherine and she was very excited to know Stefan was all free now." Klaus whispered in Damon's side. "Unlike you, _she _knows how to keep a deal."  
>Damon wasn't going to falter now; he couldn't show signs of wavering when he had the odds against him and Elena's life was on the line.<p>

Klaus walked closer to the girls. "I gave Katherine something she wanted for a long time now, freedom. I forgave her and we've forged a new deal, I'll leave her alone after 500 years of pursuing her and she keeps an eye on you and this one." he cupped Elena's chin.  
>The doppelgänger shook his touch away.<p>

Klaus turned to Damon. "If I can't keep you on a leash willingly then I'll just have to persuade you into staying away from us." he said with a twist of his fingers. "I think you need to be taught a lesson Damon, I don't need Elena in one piece as long as she bleeds." he said constricting his eyes.  
>Damon widened his and moved but Klaus stopped him by putting a hand to his chest and he was a second too late as a sharp scream came out of Elena's mouth when Katherine pulled her arm backwards breaking it as easily as it was made of pure paper.<p>

Klaus maliciously smiled and moved letting Damon go to Elena that cried in pain, he looked up at Katherine that showed her hands all innocently.  
>"You brought this one on yourself Damon. Tell Stefan that I miss him." she said and left with a smile.<p>

Klaus followed her. "I hope I _won't _be seeing you around Damon." he left closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Rebekah rushed downstairs; she was beyond late, she took too long getting ready and changing her attire so many times. She huffed because everyone seemed to have vanished on her, Caroline had been locked inside her room ever since she got some text message and Bonnie had been MIA all day.<br>She grabbed her coat and left the house, Matt was already waiting by his truck.

"Wow you look stunning Beks..." he said when he saw her black short, tight dress and the matching heels.  
>Rebekah bit her lip and enjoyed that he was wearing a blue shirt because it made his eyes seem like two giant blue pools. She kissed him and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."<p>

Matt smiled. "Are you ready for our date?"  
>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Mystic Falls doesn't have that many places to choose from, so we are going out-of-town."  
>"Uh rebel, a date and an adventure?" she pulled an excited face.<p>

Matt laughed. "I guess so." he stepped back to look at her again, he marvelled on her perfect curves and her beautiful face. "You look too good to hang out with me and my old truck."  
>Rebekah pulled him closer again by grabbing his shirt. "Don't be silly! There's no other place I rather be or anyone else I wanted to be with."<p>

Matt cupped her face. "I guess you're stuck with me then."  
>Rebekah took his cheek into her hand and moved to kiss him; they shared a long hot kiss. "Promise?" she whispered when they broke the kiss.<p>

"At least until I die Beks." he said and she got hit with the only gloominess that overshadowed her perfect relationship with Matt Donovan, the fact that he was human and that she was an Original vampire, bound to live forever and ever.  
>"Matt..." she wavered yearning to ask him what she knew she couldn't, what she could never ask of him. It was too much to ask and she already knew his answer. He had made it very clear he didn't want to be turned and she couldn't bring herself to beg him to reconsider it for her. "... I love you." she simply said.<p>

If she couldn't have him forever, she would at least let him know how she felt for the remaining days they would share together.  
>Matt smiled and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs gently. "I love you too Beks, my girl."<p>

Rebekah smiled and got inside his car when he opened the door for her.

* * *

><p>Klaus stepped inside their room and found it strange that it was covered in darkness, Caroline was lying on her side of the bed and facing the wall, he knew she was awake and knew something was very wrong because she didn't move an inch as he came closer to the bed.<br>He took his coat off a little doubtful of what was happening here.

"Caroline?" he called out quietly.  
>She ignored him and this was quite frankly odd, she usually was so bubbly and happy when he returned to her side.<p>

"Are you all right sweetheart?" he asked sitting on his side of the bed.  
>"I'm fine." she said sternly without budging an inch from her static position.<p>

Klaus sighed and rested on the bed, his head over on his folded arm staring at the ceiling.  
>Ok, odd had just become very clear; she was mad, furious and by the looks of it, at him.<p>

"News travel fast in this one pony town..." he said mostly annoyed that he hadn't been given the chance to tell her himself what just happened, before Elena or Stefan.  
>Caroline remained motionless and silent.<p>

Klaus stayed the same for quite some time until he finally gave in. "How angry are you at me?" he quietly asked and for the first time since he entered the room he noticed her reacting to him a little.  
>Caroline was furious but she couldn't help to feel his vulnerability. "Very." she said without the same harshness as before.<p>

Klaus licked his lips and sighed louder this time. "I'm not apologizing Caroline. I did what I had to do."  
>"Fine." she simply said gritting her teeth together.<p>

"Very well." he answered clenching his jaw mad.  
>Caroline suddenly moved and straddled him raging. "You sent for Katherine? How could you? KATHERINE?" she yelled.<p>

Klaus looked at her irritated. "I didn't do it to cross you; I did it to put Damon back in his place."  
>"Awesome Klaus, I'm happy for you. You have managed to run all over my feelings just so you can have a stupid pissing contest with Damon."<p>

Klaus gave her a fuming stare. "I didn't run over anything. I know you don't like her, I didn't forget that."  
>Caroline crossed her arms in wrath. "I don't <em>like <em>her? She killed me!"

"I know." he said in that eerie way of his.  
>Caroline shook her head on the verge of crossing from anger into tears very fast. "You searched for her and brought her here so you can hurt Elena, to get to Damon. There are so many wrong things with this that I can't even begin to name them."<p>

Klaus looked down from her stabbing eyes, he would falter and he didn't want to just now. There was a reason to why he had done it and he was justified in it.  
>Even if she didn't see it right now.<p>

"Elena will be fine; it's just a broken arm." he just said.  
>"KLAUS!" Caroline yelled livid. "Are you serious?"<p>

Klaus moved and rested on his elbows, his face muscles working frantically as his fury took over. "What was I supposed to do? Keep my mother and brother away from you and let Damon come in and kill you in broad day light? Or Bonnie? He has no regard for his own life or your friend's for that matter and you know what that makes him? Ruthless and dangerous, someone who doesn't have anything to lose. And that is far more dangerous than someone who actually does, Damon is a loose cannon right now and if I don't contain that threat now I will regret it later."  
>Caroline said nothing, it was her turn to look down from his eyes and gather her thoughts. "You didn't have to hurt Elena..." she said still feeling the sting of hatred for what he just pulled.<p>

"Last time I checked, I was still _me._" Klaus dropped in that low uncanny voice that only he knew how.  
>Caroline shook her head and moved back to her side, she lay under the sheet and covered herself mad, trying to shield herself from everything, from him. She didn't want to even look at him right now.<p>

Klaus scrunched his lips and jaw and got up from the bed upset, Caroline flinched as he slammed the door to the bathroom.  
>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to steady herself.<p>

There were so many thoughts in her busy mind but as the minutes went by she started to calm down and went from being really mad to having a different kind of feeling inside of her altogether.  
>She felt anxious and felt her heart tight inside her chest.<p>

The water inside the shower started running and she faced the ceiling now, she felt... bad, for fighting with Klaus, it had been their first real fight and she felt worst by the second.  
>"Gah!" she let out aggravated into the dark of their room and tossed the sheet away from her. "Oh for Christ sake..." she mumbled and got up.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus was feeling horrible now; great, not only she was mad at him, they had actually fought. And it felt worse than being hit with Bonnie's excruciating powers, he sighed trying to relax a little under the hot stream of water hitting his head and streaming down his back.<br>He rested his hands over the cold wall and tried to overcome this awful feeling of not being well with Caroline.

The noise of clothes hitting the floor woke him from the angst ride he was in and he realized Caroline was now joining him; she moved leisurely and touched his arm softly, Klaus moved and she placed herself in front of him between his strong arms resting her hands on his wet chest.  
>They looked at each other without speaking for a minute and then she spoke in that sweet voice of hers. "I hate being mad at you. It sucks..." she whispered.<p>

Klaus' features softened even more and he licked his lips moving his right hand to cradle her cheek, stroking her chin he finally gave in. "I'm sorry..."  
>Caroline smiled. "Can we stop fighting? I don't want to do this anymore."<p>

Klaus nodded but wavered a little before speaking. "Caroline, to me you will always come first, no matter what. Even if that means going against you or doing things that you won't approve."  
>Caroline clasped her lips but came clean with herself, not only to him but most importantly and foremost for herself. "I was furious because you didn't tell me about Katherine, about your plans and that hurt me. That you would hide that from me."<p>

Klaus shook his head slightly. "I don't want to scary you away. I wouldn't take it now, not after all that has happened between us."  
>Caroline looked into his breath-taking eyes and felt like it was impossible to get further lost. "There's no turning back now, I made my choice and I'm sticking with it."<p>

"Everything I have ever done in my life was done in order to protect. It's the only thing I have ever known, it's all I know." he told her honestly.  
>"You are wrong, you know how to love." she whispered in return and smiled.<p>

Klaus indulged in her wonderful smile, how the hell had he been this lucky and end up with this magnificent woman.  
>"Nik... there's a side of me that wants to be really mad at you for pulling this stunt but..." she looked at him with doubt in her eyes now. "... there's a... different side that understands why you did it and it's conflicting me. I'm wondering which side you saw when you chased after me and which side you love more."<p>

Klaus smiled and she didn't see the usual malice or the sarcasm in it and this soothed her.  
>"That's just silly Caroline; to me there are no sides to you. I didn't see anything that wasn't there already, I saw you. Everything about you leaves me in absolute awe and I love all about you. All in the same way and in equal amounts."<p>

She smiled at him; in this little space, while the water hit them both they were the most vulnerable and open as they had ever been and she as well loved him the same way.  
>There weren't sides to him that she would love or like less; she loved him all the same as well.<p>

Caroline moved closer to him to kiss him, a tender, sweet kiss at first. She felt the water hit her back as she became liquid too against his burning skin.  
>Klaus deepened the kiss and she felt the cold of the wall against her back as he pressed her against it.<p>

Caroline tugged at his wet hair and answered his kiss knowing she was driving him just the right amount of insane.  
>Klaus moved his perfect lips across her jaw line and found her neck, she moaned loudly as he moved down and took the water that lay in her breast, she shuddered with desire when she felt his tongue around her nipple.<p>

She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, her fingers pulling his hair as she felt that ripping fire come through her when he moved to her other breast; his hands were in her back pulling her closer to him.  
>"Nik" she grunted loudly and already lost, God she wanted him and she wanted him now.<p>

He moved his lips up and crashed them against hers hungry for her, wanting her.  
>They kissed deeply and thoroughly, Klaus' hands were all over her body feeling her want for him with the same desire so he broke the kiss moving out of the shower pulling her hand along with him.<p>

No, no, no.  
>Was he serious?<p>

There was no way she would make it to the bed, she needed him now so she pulled his hand instead and watched as he doubted for a second about her intentions.  
>Caroline cupped his face gently and smiled, she kissed his cheek softly and whispered in his ear. "Here..."<p>

Klaus needed a second, Caroline was unpredictable but sweet Lord sometimes she was just plain messing with his mind and... body.  
>She claimed his lips again and kissed him knowing exactly what she wanted and how she wanted.<p>

Klaus was happy to oblige after he came to himself and smiled into her demanding kiss, he picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.  
>She bit down hard on her bottom lip waiting for him to make his move.<p>

Like always when it came to Caroline he took a split second before entering her, she always felt like he subtlety asked for her permission in everything regarding her and that was sort of mind-blowing; being the absolute killer blow the way he made love to her, taking his time building her up, loving her and making sure she was his.  
>Mind, soul and body.<p>

Caroline felt the cold of the wall in her back, the water gushing against them and Klaus moving slowly; God, how could he be so slow when she knew he was just as about to explode as she was?  
>She felt his hot breath against her shoulder and buried her head in his, pulling his hair harder as he started moving finally a little faster.<p>

She held on to him like her life depended on it and didn't mind the way her moans became louder, she enjoyed the way he was losing it as well, the way his hand on the small of her back pressed her even closer as he pushed into her.  
>The way his breath came out in sharp pants now against her neck and her shoulder.<p>

She moved a little so she could look at him, the way he looked at her was what was truly mind-blowing, there was nothing like looking into Klaus' eyes while they made love, the amount of love in his eyes made her heart ache every single time.  
>She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall knowing she was going to lose it soon; she laced her hand around his firm strong arm next to her head as he used the wall as support and moved with him, meeting his thrusts.<p>

A series of whimpered and then loud cries came out of her as he moved deep and faster into her. She couldn't help herself now, she was too far gone and it took a while to realize he was asking her to look at him.  
>She gulped down as he changed his pace again, slowing it down a bit.<p>

Klaus smiled and moved his hand from the small of her back to run his thumb softly under her eyes, Caroline gasped when she felt her fangs; she has turned and not even realized it.  
>For a moment she blushed and wanted to hide, how did this happen?<p>

But Klaus' smile was as kind as it was full of love, he bent down and kissed her deeply, running his tongue over her fangs, when he was done kissing her into oblivion he whispered. "All sides of you. I love everything about you Caroline Forbes."

And she flushed as he moved to finish what he started, hitting every right place; Caroline knew she was yelling his name with every push now but she didn't care, she wanted to scream his name, wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him, that she was his and that it would always be his name that she would scream when it all came together for her.  
>Tonight wasn't any different, she buried her face in his shoulder moaning in bliss when she felt it coming; she listened to his racing breath and welcomed when he moved them a little so that the water could fall over them to help ride them both out of the huge high they shared.<p>

"God Nik, I love you..." she said when he gently moved her wet locks away from her perfect heated face.  
>Klaus smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, a simple and sweet kiss. "I love that you are so unpredictable sweetheart."<p>

Caroline laughed and laced her arms around his neck kissing him, she loved being unpredictable as well but she loved him more.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

This fire – _Franz Ferdinand_


	24. My Queen

Caroline moaned sleepily as she felt his stubble tickle her cheek, she felt his perfect soft lips kissing her and she opened one eye lazily. "Do you ever sleep Nik?" she grunted still half-asleep noticing that he was already dressed to leave.  
>Klaus smiled and took in the perfect image of Caroline entangled in the sheets, her amazing hair was stretched over the pillow while she took over more than half the bed, he grinned because somehow Caroline always ended up sleeping in the middle of the bed. Every single night, claiming a lot of bed just for her.<p>

"I sleep enough sweetheart." he said softly and watched every detail about this flawless woman.  
>Caroline laughed softly against his pillow that yes, she had claimed as well. "One day you are going to learn how to actually relax and sleep. I long for the day that I will wake up and catch you drooling over your pillow."<p>

"You mean the one that you steal every chance you get? And how am I supposed to relax when you take over the entire bed just for yourself sweetheart?"  
>Caroline laughed louder now and opened both eyes. "If the sleeping arrangements aren't soothing you Master Mikaelson I can always move into one of the guest rooms."<p>

"I'm not complaining, it's not so bad to have you sleeping that close to me" he was wicked in his smile.  
>Caroline was nothing but warm with hers. "Not so bad in your language means you love every second of it."<p>

His smile changed and he looked somewhat embarrassed, which was very rare and it only made Caroline laugh, he looked adorable when he made his _don't be silly_ face.  
>"I have to go, I will be out all day." he said a little more serious now, already pulling his guards up.<p>

Caroline sighed. "Ok, I will see you tonight then, I'll be waiting in the middle of the bed." she wiggled her eyebrows silly.  
>Klaus chuckled and bent down to kiss her lips softly but not lingering there, Caroline frowned and quickly grabbed his head pulling him down to her again, he was going to be away all day and she wanted a proper kiss.<p>

She kissed him thoroughly and not leaving much to the imagination, Klaus rested his hand next to her waist on the mattress and cupped her face raising her a little from the bed. He wasn't going to let her do all the hard work, not at all.  
>She moaned into his mouth enjoying the way he now kissed her.<p>

Caroline licked her lips when he was over. "You can go now." she whispered and giggled because he rolled his eyes on her.  
>Once he was gone she sighed burying her face in his pillow, it was not her fault his bed was so comfortable but ridiculously big, she just needed his heat and that's why she searched the middle of the bed every night.<p>

That and the fact that she just had the constant need to feel him.  
>She took in his amazing scent and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep but as soon as she started drifting away someone jumped on the bed next to her waking her up in a much more cruel way than he has.<p>

She groaned when Rebekah shook her.  
>"Are you awake?"<p>

"Seriously? What are you, 12?" she mumbled without opening her eyes.  
>"I have something to tell you." Rebekah said excitedly.<p>

"So tell me..." she said still as before.  
>Rebekah exasperated which made her giggle. "Just look at me."<p>

Caroline sighed and reluctantly left his pillow, moving to sit straight and to do as the other blonde demanded.  
>"Matt took me ice-skating last night." Rebekah said so excited her very eyes were glowing.<p>

"That's why you woke me up?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.  
>Rebekah pouted immediately which made Caroline laugh. "I'm just teasing you."<p>

Rebekah lighten up instantly and spent the next hour talking about how perfect her date had been and how Matt took her to a romantic dinner and then ice-skating which she had never done before and Caroline listened to everything with a happy smile. Rebekah was truly and genuinely in love and Matt was good to her, just like Caroline knew he would be because Matt was just that wonderful and he sure knew how to make a woman happy.

Caroline was just blissfully happy that things were working out between them, in the middle of all the mess that was going on they seemed to have found the perfect normal relationship and that was no small achievement at all.

* * *

><p>Damon was pouring another drink, he was already down to half the bottle this morning but he was on edge, he felt as if things were slowly falling off the wagon.<br>Elena was never supposed to get hurt and he never expected Klaus to not blink when he told him to blink, he had stepped down when Stefan used Elena but things had shifted and he blamed himself for not seeing it.

He growled when he heard the vampire. "What do you want Katherine?"  
>The sexy one smiled and moved in that slow way of hers, she moved like a cat and came closer to him. "I was looking for Stefan."<p>

"You and me both, he seems to have gone MIA, right when I needed him the most." Damon confessed.  
>Katherine smiled. "How's the dull version of me?"<p>

Damon faced her with hatred and anger in his eyes. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just separate that pretty head of yours from your body right now."  
>"Because it would be a waste. It's such a pretty head on a perfect body." she teased him.<p>

"Of all the things you've done, that was really scooping low there. And if you think you had a chance with Stefan, you can kiss it goodbye because he will never forgive you for teaming up with Klaus and hurting Elena."  
>"You shouldn't have pushed him Damon."<p>

Damon shook his head. "I didn't expect him to bring you here. I didn't see that one coming."  
>Katherine opened her arms. "Men in love are such idiots. It's like you forget to think and you still say women are worst at this?" she rolled her eyes. "Stefan became a huge self-pity boring teddy bear when he was with the boring version of me and you stopped thinking all together. You have been always the extreme one Damon but to actually go against Klaus like that? What were you thinking?"<p>

"That he would back off and leave Elena alone."  
>Katherine threw her head slightly back with a desperate sound. "Klaus killed my entire family just because I dared to die on him. You expected him to shake hands with you and be the better man after you went after <em>his <em>girl?"

Damon grimaced and had another glass full of bourbon. "Not my smartest game plan. I admit."  
>She came closer to him. "Not that I give a crap about Elena, she made her choice when she chose to back stab Rebekah, lie to Elijah and everything else but I didn't expect this from you Damon. Back off for now, leave Klaus alone and his family or this will turn really ugly, real soon."<p>

He looked at her, tight jaw and a million thoughts racing. "Is that what you are here to do? To steer me into the right direction?"  
>"I'm here to keep you alive Damon. Klaus granted me freedom; I don't have to keep putting as many miles between us as before. Your biggest mistake was to underestimate him, he tends to retaliate when he is being threatened and you can't keep pushing him like that or you will end up dead."<p>

"I thought you came back for Stefan."  
>Katherine started smiling and placed her long finger on his chest, playing with his shirt buttons. "Unlike Elena I never hid that I wanted you both. I might have loved Stefan more but I loved you as well."<p>

Damon looked into her eyes but didn't waver, he wouldn't, he couldn't when it came to the back stabbing selfish bitch that he once loved with all of him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stefan asked as he watched the intimate moment.  
>"Where have you been?" Damon immediately snapped out of it and faced Stefan mad.<p>

"I was... caught up in something." he said and looked around the living room.  
>Katherine watched him with a pull of her eyebrows.<p>

"What did I miss?" he asked as he joined the other two, fixing himself a drink.  
>"Klaus was somewhat angry at me for kicking Barbie's ass and fetched for this one and Elena ended up with a broken arm." Damon explained upset.<p>

"That was unfortunate..." Stefan said and took a sip from the old Scotch that Damon kept for special occasions "... but maybe you should have remembered that the only woman Niklaus ever loved was killed and served as sacrifice to him and his family. He will die before he lets anything remotely close happen to this one."  
>Damon shook his head and raised his hands in the air. "What the hell? Have you been feeding of sick bunnies or something?"<p>

Katherine touched Damon's arm gently, he looked down on her hand and then at her. "What?"  
>She looked at the other Salvatore brother. "He's not Stefan..."<p>

"Huh?" Damon asked confused, he looked at his brother that put his drink down.  
>"In deed, I am not." he said with a dark smile and removed two stakes from his coat, flashing and stabbing both Katherine and Damon in the chest so fast none actually had time to react. He stepped over them slowly and moved to the fireplace, as he knelt there to search for something among the wooden logs Damon and Katherine both stood up with already healing wounds.<p>

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?" Damon demanded clutching the stake it had been used on him ready to use it as a weapon now.  
>"Stefan was meant to be a means to an end but surprisingly he had an interesting secret with him locked away in his memories. He was the only one that knew where this was hidden."<p>

Damon clenched his teeth as his possessed brother showed him the only White Oak Tree stake left. "Finn?" he ventured the new identity.  
>"Very good, I'm a bit impressed. Now if you could be so kind to let my brother know that I have yours and that things just got really interesting." he nodded waving the stake in his hand.<p>

Damon snarled and wanted to flash over to finish Finn but he wouldn't be able to do it without killing Stefan and even if he did kill Stefan, there was no way he could be sure Finn would even get hurt.  
>Finn smiled and left with Katherine and Damon watching him closely.<p>

Katherine tossed the stake with her blood away and faced Damon. "We need that witch Bonnie."  
>"You mean the one that now lives with Klaus? In the house where <em>everyone <em>hates me?"

Katherine glared at her now ruined shirt with a giant hole in it. "Then I suggest you start working on your apology manners because we are going to need their help to bring Stefan back."  
>Damon felt the very weight of the world upon his shoulders now. Great, just great, just what he needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline was having her breakfast with a straw inside the blood bag, she tried to pack her bag as well for School and send a text message to her mom, all at the same time.<br>She finished her blood bag and tossed it to the garbage going for a cup of coffee now, she felt positively hungry this morning and decided to have some bagel along with the hot beverage.

Bonnie joined her in the kitchen closing her coat. "I overslept today... I was talking to Elena until late last night."  
>Caroline stopped half way through her bagel, she expected a furious speech coming from Bonnie regarding Klaus' latest actions but her friend finished the last button on her summer coat and went for coffee.<p>

The speech didn't come out so she finished the bagel; still she looked at her friend expecting some sort of lash out.  
>Bonnie smiled and sat next to Caroline at the ancient oak table and took in a deep breath.<p>

Caroline stopped eating and smiled.  
>"Ok... awkward." Bonnie said and drank her coffee.<p>

Caroline bit her lip. "So... who goes first? You rant and I defend him? Or I do defense first and you do accusation later?"  
>Bonnie rested her chin on her hand. "I think we are both too far gone for that. I listened to Elena and I genuinely feel sorry that she was caught up in the middle of all this but I also see Klaus' point in all of this and I see Damon's. It's a tough one to judge but I think you got the short straw here. How was your talk to Klaus?"<p>

Caroline tried not to blush. "It was... interesting."  
>Bonnie raised an eyebrow.<p>

Caroline giggled fretfully. "You know... we fought and then... we worked things out, in an interesting way."  
>Bonnie sighed. "Me and my big mouth, I just had to ask..."<p>

Caroline smiled and played with the mug in her hand. "I can't stay mad at him for too long, it messes with me, the idea that we aren't ok, which is insane... seven months ago I hated him and now I need him... like I need blood to survive."  
>Bonnie took in the deep feelings that Caroline was confessing but it wasn't really anything she hadn't noticed before. "You are truly in love with him and I think it can't get any deeper and bigger than that."<p>

"I think at some point and I can't even say when, it crossed that line when it was _just_ love. Rebekah told me in the beginning that I was his redemption and the idea taunted me, it was exciting being that woman who would somehow get through to him; the mighty Klaus. It was alluring the dark side he had, even if I knew it was there I never really ran away from it, I don't think I even truly fought him at all. I think... I _know _that I was never meant to resist him, it was always just a question of _when._"

"Do you regret it? Anything that has led you to this day?" Bonnie quietly asked.  
>"No." Caroline answered as certain as she could ever be. "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, where I was destined to be."<p>

"You can't mess with destiny, that much I know. We all have a path for us; it's just a matter of knowing when to embrace it."  
>"But he goes after my friends, loses it when it comes to my safety and as much as I should be mad at him, even scared of him, I can't. Something always brings me back, always; as much as I try to resist and walk away, I can't. I'm bound to always go back to his gravity."<p>

"Funny thing gravity... as much as you both try to resist it, it's always there. He left, he actually left you, and he walked away from everything as much as it pained him, he did it because he thought that's what it took to keep you safe and you went after him. Now that you are together again, nothing can come between the two of you. I've seen you together and I've seen you with other guys before Care but nothing compares to him, it's overwhelming the way he moves when you are around, just like you said; just like gravity, where you move he moves, the simple gesture and he's there for you. It's like he breathes around you, like you are air to him and all he does revolves around you Caroline."

"Intense much?" she smiled.  
>"Maybe but you went from being a girl to become a beautiful confident and powerful woman with him and I can't explain that. There's just something between you and Klaus that I can't explain what it is, it just... is. As wrong as you both might be for each other, you are also perfect for one another."<p>

Caroline smiled again and shook her head. "Perfect or not, this is it. He's the one for me Bonnie, even if it kills us both in the end."  
>"I wish I had that kind of love, or Bekah's as we are talking about it. I mean out of all of us, she's the one having the perfect human relationship."<p>

Caroline laughed. "I know, she spent an hour telling me about it."  
>"Where is she by the way?"<p>

Caroline got up and dropped her coffee mug inside the sink. "Matt already picked her up for School."  
>"God and now we are both really late."<p>

"Yes, epic talk about epic love will do that to you." Caroline giggled.  
>Bonnie laughed. "Well that's what I'm here for, to talk and listen about my friend's epic loves."<p>

"Oh, I suspect there is some epicness coming your way as well Bon..."  
>"Funny." Bonnie said trying to ignore the comment.<p>

Caroline shook her perfect curls and picked Bonnie's mug to join hers in the sink but she dropped it a little too hastily and it broke, she really forgot her strength sometimes. She flinched a little when she removed the broken little piece stuck in her palm. "Crap, nasty little cut..." she murmured and washed her hand.  
>"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked grabbing her bag.<p>

"Yeah, I just forget that I'm a vampire sometimes." she replied rolling her eyes.  
>She grabbed her bag and flinched again because her tiny little cut hurt her.<p>

Wait, it hurt her... she looked down on her palm again and realized the tiny little cut was still open and gushing out a faint trail of blood, Caroline touched it with her finger and frowned at the sight of her own blood, it had been too long since she had seen it.  
>She stared at the tiny wound and saw it slowly close, in slow motion.<br>That was odd.

"Are you coming?" Bonnie yelled from the front door.  
>"I'm going..." Caroline whispered touching the now healed cut once more.<p>

"If you are trying to avoid school today don't even think about it, no way you are leaving me there alone all day." Bonnie said stepping outside.  
>"I'm not, really." Caroline smiled trying to push away the nagging question in her mind now.<p>

"Hello Barbie and witch." Damon said greeting the girls.  
>Caroline stopped and faced him with a sigh. "Seriously?" she asked annoyed.<p>

"Damon... and Katherine." Bonnie said astonished with the surprise guests.  
>Katherine smiled. "We are looking for Klaus, we need to talk to him."<p>

"He's not here." Caroline simply said.  
>"Well... if the King's away we can always talk to the Queen to be." she said acidly trying to press on Caroline but the blonde didn't budge a bit.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked showing that she wasn't afraid of the vampire that had ended her human life.  
>"Stefan is... was... kidnapped. Body included." Damon said in his usual disdainful way.<p>

"What happened to Stefan?" Bonnie asked at once worried.  
>"Finn snatched his body, I think they got to him when he went out to hunt yesterday and he showed up today with a brand new attitude and body possession."<p>

Bonnie looked at Caroline, this was bad.  
>"And he left with the stake Stefan had hidden, so now they not only have Stefan, they also have a stake that can kill your vamwolf boy and his entire family." Damon told Caroline.<p>

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip, this was really bad.  
>"So... you want our help. You want Klaus to help you." Caroline said crossing her arms looking at Damon and Katherine that stood away watching everyone like always.<p>

Damon shrugged. "It's in his own interest, isn't it? He kills his brother, Bonnie fixes the spell and I get Stefan back, it's a win win situation."  
>Caroline smiled. "What makes you think he will help you?"<p>

"Because you are going to ask him nicely or do something he likes in bed, I don't really care as long as you get him to help us." he snapped.  
>"You know Damon... for someone who doesn't give a crap about me you sound terribly interested in my sex life with Klaus, what's with all the innuendos? Frustrated much?" she threw at him.<p>

"Screw you Barbie, I just want my brother back." Damon spit out.  
>"That's really no way to speak to a lady Damon." Elijah said joining the girls outside.<p>

Damon glanced over to Katherine that stood as impartial to everything as she possibly could. "Look, I know we have our differences and all but your mother has my brother. I'll scratch that back if you scratch mine." Damon talked to Elijah now.  
>Elijah smiled and touched his chest. "Maybe I just don't want to scratch your back Damon, your lack of respect for everyone in this family is inexcusable."<p>

Damon sighed. "Maybe I just need to talk to Klaus directly; there are too many powers to be around here."  
>"I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear your plea." Elijah easily kept his smile.<p>

Damon was getting massively frustrated by all this. "I just need Bonnie to perform the spell."  
>"Bonnie isn't your private witch for you to use as you please, you will not come into my brother's home and offend the women that live in it and even have the audacity of wanting to use one as your own. If you want her help you will bite your tongue and ask for it, if she chooses to help you or not, is entirely up to her." Elijah's tone was icy and cold.<p>

Everyone felt the tension in the air and Caroline smiled, about time someone stood up for Bonnie like a woman and not a spell device.  
>Damon snarled under his breath and looked at Bonnie. "Stefan is your friend, aren't you going to help him?"<p>

Bonnie shook her head. "You suck at apologizing as much as you suck at asking for help. Yeah, you and Stefan are really high on my list of friends, my Grams and my mom died because of you, you turned my mother. Why should I even consider helping you?"  
>"Because if you don't, I will kill you." Damon hissed but didn't move an inch because Kol showed up from out of nowhere and stepped in front of Bonnie.<p>

"I'd like to see you try that." he said with a smile.  
>"Do any of you not sleep around with this family?"<p>

Kol smiled wider. "Yes, your girlfriend but I'd give her time, we all are very charming you know."  
>Damon felt the blood boil inside his veins.<p>

"_I'll _ask Klaus when he gets back, _I'll_ tell him that you want his help." Caroline spoke and everyone looked at her.  
>She looked as powerful as she felt, not only she had the protection of his family, she also had something else, she was with Klaus now and that gave her the upper hand.<p>

Her eyes were locked with the one vampire that had remained quiet and impassive to all, she didn't care about Katherine anymore and she sure as hell didn't care for Damon.  
>"Stefan is my friend and we'll do it because of him not you." she said still not looking at Damon and having a staring contest with Katherine that smiled her wicked smile now.<p>

"Come on Damon, there's nothing else we can do here." Katherine said and turned to leave, Damon eventually left after scolding Elijah that remained as solid as a rock.

"Katerina Petrova... that's one sexy doppelgänger." Kol said as he watched Katherine leave.  
>"Ouch." he yelled as Bonnie punched him in the arm hard. "What was that for? For protecting you?"<br>"I don't need protection, I can defend myself." she snapped and walked away to school.

"Well Bonnie, sorry for trying to be the good fella, how come you are not going over to Elijah and punch him in the face?" he asked walking after her.  
>"Urgh I hate you Kol..." she groaned.<p>

"Maybe you need a drink, alcohol makes you much nicer." he said rubbing his arm.  
>"Like I actually hurt you, I would break my hand before I even made a dent on your perfect body." she said shaking her hands mockingly in the air.<p>

"So you find me perfect." Kol said with a nod of his head.  
>"Lord have mercy on how annoying you are." Bonnie said walking away ignoring him.<br>But he was right behind her, no way he was letting her out of his sight after Damon's visit.

Caroline smiled at the two of them bickering; she looked at Elijah. "Thanks for having our back."  
>Elijah smiled always so charming. "As usual it was a pleasure Miss Forbes."<p>

"I hate when you do that... I feel so weird." she sighed.  
>"Maybe I should get used to call you Mrs Mikaelson instead."<p>

Caroline choked in her own saliva. "Forbes, Forbes is fine."  
>Elijah nodded. "You will talk with Niklaus when he gets back?"<p>

"Yes, tonight; for now I have school." she huffed.  
>"Shall I come along to make sure everything will be safe?"<p>

"No, we'll be fine; besides we have Mr Perfection with us." she rolled her eyes.  
>Elijah laughed. "He means well, under all that."<p>

Caroline hesitated before leaving. "Elijah… if Esther was around, you think I would feel it somehow?"  
>"Is something wrong Caroline?" he asked with worry across his face instantly.<p>

"No... I just would like to know I guess." she answered sweetly.  
>Elijah squeezed his eyebrows together but answered her question. "I think that she would have to be as close as the spell requires, those 50 feet that Bonnie gained us."<p>

Caroline nodded and flashed her perfect smile. "Ok, see you tonight." she said and left quickly so he wouldn't read anything else from her but Elijah was left with a lot of uprising questions.

* * *

><p>Klaus made his way to his room and expected Caroline to be asleep but she was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard and her arms laced around her knees. The smile on her face however told him that he wasn't in trouble this time.<br>He hopped.

"Waiting for me sweetheart?" he asked coming closer.  
>Caroline nodded. "Yes, I need to talk to you."<p>

Klaus sat in front of her and laced an arm around her resting his chin on her knee. "What's the matter love?"  
>"Has Elijah called you?"<p>

"No..." Klaus frowned.  
>"Ok, so there's a lot to tell you but first I need to get something off my chest."<p>

Klaus looked adorable looking at her like this and she couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips. She cupped his face gently. "I don't want any more secrets between us."

Klaus reacted in surprise. "What do you mean love?"  
>Caroline took in a deep breath. "I want to know everything."<p>

Klaus licked his lips and she could see the hesitation there. But she wouldn't back down now, she had plenty of time during the day to think this through and she was going to do as she planned.  
>"I want you to tell me everything; the plans, where do you go all day... all the whys and the who's and the when's."<p>

"How come?" Klaus simply asked and she couldn't see the sarcasm behind it or the mocking, not even the anger, just the simplicity of the question.  
>"Because I'm with you now and I don't want another Katherine surprise, I don't want to be in the dark any longer, even if I won't like it, I want you to tell me everything. I realized today that together we are almost invincible but apart I'm your weak link and I don't want to be that. I want to be as strong as I can be but you have to let me in on everything."<p>

"Very well." Klaus answered again in his disarming honesty and simplicity.  
>"That's it? No big speech about not being any of my business or that you want to protect me from this? Nothing?" she was truly surprised.<p>

Klaus sighed and moved, he took her hand with his ring on it and stroked it gently as he spoke calmly and serious. "I have been waiting for this day to arrive, the day that you would make that step towards me Caroline. I knew from the night I saved you that I wanted you by my side in everything, you were the woman I wanted but I also made an oath to myself Caroline, I would never push you into anything or into making any decision, it would always have to be your choice, your own free will and ultimate decision in everything and I have kept my pledge, every choice and decision that has led you to this moment was made by you love."

"It doesn't mean that I will agree blindly to everything you do. And I want a fair share of decision in everything as well, you don't get to decide everything alone and go after my friends just because you want to teach them a lesson. And no matter how bad things are I don't want you to shield the truth from me, I can take it, whatever comes our way."  
>"Do you trust me?" Klaus asked and she had to gasp because she saw that human Niklaus that so rarely she caught glances off.<p>

She matted her fingers with his. "Yes."  
>Klaus kissed her, deeply and honestly. "I love you Caroline." he said leaning against her forehead.<br>"I love you Nik." she said kissing his bottom lip like she liked so much.

He spent the rest of the night filling every blank space in the web of things she desired to know, he spoke of every plan he had ongoing and he answered every question she made or doubt she could possibly think off.

She later told him about the recent events of the day and when morning finally came she fell asleep on his chest tired, listening to his soothing breathing while Klaus for the first time in over his long 1000 years finally let go and slept soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Human – _The killers_


	25. I'll be waiting for you

Caroline came out of the bathroom smiling at Klaus that leaned over the window frame of their bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest.  
>"You know, I was thinking that since you have to go check on your hybrids anyway that you could drop me off at school this morning." she said with that heartbreaking smile of hers.<p>

She sat on the bed and zipped her black boots up; she looked happy this morning, like usually and she was going on about something but he was too devoted in finding something different about her.  
>He couldn't shake Elijah's worried words, had she been hiding something from him? Could she even? Something as huge as this?<p>

He tensed his jaw and looked at the breathtaking woman smiling at him and felt rage take over him, he couldn't help it. They had promised to share everything, to not have any further secrets between them but there she stood, smiling and talking like nothing was going on.  
>If Elijah was right and she was hiding something from them... from him...<p>

God help him because he would kill Caroline for it, he would.  
>Klaus sighed inwardly, he wouldn't lay a single finger on her and that was the dreadful truth, he rather die than to ever hurt Caroline even when she betrayed him. Betrayed his trust.<p>

"Have you actually been listening to a word I just said?" she laughed and came closer to him; she took his face into her soft hands.  
>The sweet torture ripping instantly through him.<p>

She stroked his face with her thumbs and whispered. "Why so serious today?" she pouted mockingly.  
>Usually he would have smiled because she always managed to melt every ice wall he lifted in defense but today was an exception.<p>

"What's wrong? Why are you on Hybrid serious business mood?"  
>"You have lied to me." he finally said in his most serious and uncanny voice, his bitterness screaming.<p>

Caroline frowned but then giggled softly. "Don't be ridiculous." she said and kissed him on the lips.  
>As much as he wanted to answer her irresistible allure, he would not give into Caroline today, and she would not win this time. He pulled her by the arm to the dressing table and slammed the mirror down on it.<p>

Caroline was mostly in shock to actually react but still tried to speak. "Nik... what are you doing?"  
>But he didn't say anything; he grabbed her hand and used a broken piece of the mirror to make a gashing open wound on her right palm.<p>

Caroline cringed in pain and clicked her teeth together taking her eyes away from all the blood pouring out of her open hand to face him.  
>Klaus was about to go into true ruthless killer mood, she found and it all dawned on her, he knew.<p>

"When were you planning on telling me?" he hissed as eerie as he felt.  
>Caroline looked down on her palm that still bled, taking a lot more this time to heal than it did the day before in the kitchen. "When did you find out?" she asked not being able to maintain the eye contact, she couldn't look at him.<p>

"Elijah mentioned your concern about Esther and hasn't it occurred to you that I would be expecting this? That I was counting on you to tell me if you felt anything different Caroline?" he spoke louder now, still restraining his verging shouts.  
>Caroline jerked her hand away from his angry hold and wrapped her scarf around the wound. "There was nothing to tell..." she said with her eyes on her hand avoiding his knife-like staring.<p>

Klaus took a deep unnatural breath and she expected him to shove her against the wall any second now but instead he moved around her, he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "You can't possibly be serious." He turned to face her, all his angst and anger spread across his features. "We are at war Caroline and last night you asked me on that very bed to keep no secrets from you and the very first thing you do is hide this from me, from everyone?"

Caroline looked at him but she still didn't dare to look him straight in the eyes. "I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you about it."  
>"Well maybe I won't tell you anything any more since I can't trust you."<p>

She finally faced him, right into his piercing blue eyes. "This isn't about trust and you know it. Don't you dare to make this about loyalty now."  
>"Really? So I can trust you because you are not keeping things from me? Your blood link to my mother is weakening you and you just decided to not tell anyone. When were you planning on sharing this? When you died on us?" Klaus was now yelling as his most dreaded fears surfaced.<p>

"I didn't want to worry anyone, I guess... I don't know... I don't know ok?" she yelled back at him fighting her unwanted tears.  
>"You didn't want to worry us? That is just brilliant, really Caroline, of all the reasons you could possibly have, you go for that one?" he shook his head disturbed. "Bloody hell, what were you thinking Caroline? I can't believe how incredibly stupid and naive of you that was." he shouted finally letting all of his fear out. He was plain terrified of losing her and it had never hit him before like it did now, he could actually lose her and he had no idea how to remotely cope with that.<p>

Caroline felt the tears warm her cheeks. "I'm really stupid, I know. How could I not be? I live in a house full of immortal vampires and my best friend is a powerful witch. You're a Hybrid for Christ sake and an Original and I'm just... a frigging baby vampire and I'm weak and they are using me to get to you and I don't want to be that weak so I thought I could handle this on my own. And what do I know? Just..." she turned away from him releasing a yell, she was so mad that things had turned out this way. "And stop shouting at me." she faced him with a verging agony.

Klaus collected himself, steadying his breath, as furious as he was with her, he was forced to reassemble himself and come up with a new plan, one that would make sure she was safe and free of this binding spell as soon as possible, he couldn't possibly wait any longer now that she was starting to show the side effects he dreaded so much.  
>He finally gave in a little and walked over to her, he pressed her face between his hands forcing her to keep looking at him. "Don't you dare to do that again Caroline, do not hide things from me, especially when they regard your safety, do you understand me Caroline?"<p>

She licked her lips apprehensively. "You knew something like this could happen, didn't you?"  
>"Yes and I have been out every day trying to find my mother so that Bonnie can undo the spell."<p>

"So who is keeping things from whom? You only let me in on the game last night and failed to mention the tiny detail that this spell was actually killing me." She spoke with that growing confidence that she always somehow managed to pull from when she was around him and the accuracy in her words didn't leave him totally indifferent, he was as guilty in this as she had been.  
>Klaus faltered for the first time. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Caroline. I can't lose you." he said meaning every word with his vulnerability exposed before her.<p>

She clicked her teeth together wavering herself. "Good. Because if I die, I will come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of eternity."  
>"You are not going to die." he said with that unspoken promise there. "And I have not yet failed to keep my promises to you."<p>

Caroline nodded between his powerful hold."Ok, let's go tell the others and finish this already. I'm not going to sit here and wait around until she kills me."  
>Klaus looked at the woman in front of him and wondered how could she even doubt that she was any less than him or his siblings, she was the most powerful woman he had ever set eyes on and she was stronger than him in this, where he found despair she found strength.<p>

He answered her kiss this time, she was right, together they could do this.  
>They <em>would<em> do this.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Bonnie and Rebekah yelled at the same time.<br>Caroline slowly carried on. "I guess I first noticed it when I had that fight with Damon, I felt everything a little too much. My head was just pounding after the fight for hours and yesterday when I cut myself in the kitchen the wound took a lot longer to heal. Plus I've been a lot hungrier and everything. I think she's turning me human somehow." she explained to the six people inside the library.

"Caroline, how could hide this from me? What were you thinking?" Rebekah shouted mad.  
>Could the two Mikaelson siblings be more alike?<p>

"We need to move on from that, we need to go into action, we can't wait any longer." Klaus spoke from the back of the room with his voice tense.  
>Rebekah shook her head mad and joined Matt looking for some comfort.<p>

Elijah sensed the angst in his brother but it still caught him a little off guard, he knew Caroline was important to Klaus but he hadn't fully expected for him to be wavering like this, he probably was the only one noticing it but aside from Rebekah he was the one that was closest to Klaus over the years and he had never once seen him uncollected.  
>Klaus never wavered or faltered in anything but as he stood in the back Elijah sensed his turmoil and agony.<p>

His brother was in pain and this hurt him more than anything. He loved Klaus, he had always loved his brother and all he did over the years was for love, now he felt his pain and he had to do something about that.

"You need to find Esther so I can kill the bitch." Bonnie told Klaus a little upset that he seemed so calm and passive when Caroline was dying.  
>"What do you think I have been doing?" Klaus asked her and she expected his tone to come out in fury but instead he sounded actually surprised.<p>

"I could name a few things that I know everyone is thinking but even for me that would be wrong and inappropriate." Kol quietly said from the couch.  
>Rebekah scolded him and faced Klaus. "I know you, I know you have been planning something, please tell me that you at least have a good plan."<p>

Before he spoke Caroline took charge of the attention in the room again. She didn't want them all to turn on him now, this wasn't his fault and the last thing she needed was for Klaus to feel like he didn't have everyone's support.  
>"He has Tyler." she said.<p>

Bonnie looked at Caroline in plain shock. "Tyler? What have you been doing with Tyler?" she pressed at Klaus again.  
>"He's still alive." Klaus spoke with that dark half-smile.<p>

"Caroline..." Bonnie felt her heart race inside her chest. This was crossing that line they had both been ignoring for so long now.  
>Caroline felt that she should be crying now but no tears would come out, she had crossed that line and she looked at Bonnie knowing that there was no way back for her. She didn't want to die, not because she feared it but because she couldn't leave Klaus, she didn't want to be without him and she couldn't stand the notion of what it would do to him if she actually died.<p>

Kol got up from the couch and approached Bonnie not really sure why, there was nothing he could actually do but he didn't like the agitation that he sensed from her right now.  
>"What have you pulled out of him?" Kol asked facing Klaus.<p>

"He's compelled; he's not talking at all. At least not about what we need to know, if he knows where they are hiding, he's not going to tell. Believe me, I've tried." Klaus said and looked at Caroline. He expected for her to flinch but as she had her back on him, he saw nothing and he couldn't decide if this pleased him or not.  
>Sometimes he really didn't know what to expect from her.<p>

"Maybe I can give it a try, I'm good at beating things I need out of people." Kol said naturally and felt Bonnie setting him on fire with her accusing eyes.  
>"I'm not going to stay behind doing nothing, I'm very capable of getting that information out of him as well." Rebekah stepped up not wanting to feel as useless as she did.<p>

"No one is going to torture Tyler." Caroline said crossing her arms claiming her ground. "If I'm getting weaker that means Esther is as well. All we have to do is send the word that I'm willing to go to her, once I'm within 50 feet with her, we finish this."  
>Everyone looked at her appalled and started talking, there was a lot of confusion and opinions going around but she was looking at the one man still leaning against the threshold, oh, she could feel the rage all the way to where she stood. He wasn't happy, at all.<p>

"Absolutely not. Out of the question." Rebekah shrieked mad.  
>"It's the only way, either I make some lemonade and wait patiently to pass away or I go to her and do this eye to eye, I already died once without having a saying in it, I will not let it happen again."<p>

"NO!" everyone inside the room except Klaus shouted at the same time.  
>She shook her soft curls. "You are all being stubborn about this, I don't have your time line here, I'm not an Original, they have a stake that can kill any of you and they have body snatched Stefan. We need to do something, now."<p>

Bonnie looked at Elijah and shared that silent connection they had.  
>"That's not all they have." Elijah spoke in his calm voice. "If they kill one of us, they will kill the entire bloodline that comes from us. Every vampire that came from us will die along with us."<p>

The mood inside the room changed drastically, one could slice it with a knife as it hit everyone that one way or another Caroline was doomed.  
>All they had to do was kill the vampire from which Katherine descended from.<p>

Caroline looked at Klaus and saw him looking down on the floor; she could see the building torment inside of him, he was getting hit every two seconds with new information, his plans were being shifted as fast as a sinking ship.

"I will go have a chat with this Tyler mate, I will get something out of him for sure." Kol said grabbing his coat, he wasn't going to sit around in gloom when they could be out doing something.  
>"No Kol, I will go." Elijah said and moved to the door. "Maybe I can work past his compulsion." he stopped by Klaus and spoke soothingly. "Come with me Niklaus."<p>

Klaus nodded shaking himself from the numb state he found himself, he looked at Elijah and it was instant, his composure was back and he forged another plan to keep Caroline alive inside his mind.  
>He looked at Bonnie. "Go talk to Damon and Katherine, he has one of the daggers, the one he removed from Elijah, tell him I need it and that I'm bringing his brother back to him in exchange for it." he then looked at Kol. "If he tries anything funny, kill Katherine and then use Elena."<p>

Kol smiled happy that finally they were going to do something, he followed Bonnie that was stopped by Klaus.  
>She looked down on her arm as he grabbed it and then she looked up at him annoyed.<p>

He kept his eyes on Caroline as he spoke. "Make sure she doesn't leave this room, she's on suicide mission mode and I won't have any of that."  
>Caroline gasped. "Klaus don't you even think about it. No..." she tried to stop them.<p>

Klaus spoke coldly. "It's not open for discussion Caroline." he turned away leaving after Elijah.  
>She flashed to the door frame but an invisible wall blocked her way out, Caroline kicked it mad and tried again, she finally gave in slamming the invisible curtain and sat on the couch feeling like things just spun out of her control.<p>

Matt and Rebekah sat next to her knowing it was their job to keep an eye on her even if Klaus hadn't spoken the words out loud.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they will even listen to us?" Bonnie asked as she turned her car to the left towards the road that led to the Salvatores boarding house. "We weren't exactly nice to them last time they came to our house."<br>Kol rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think we aren't nice? I could have taken Damon's lungs out just for saying he would kill you."

Bonnie focused harder on the road ahead. "I already told you that I don't need your help."  
>"Of course you don't darling, that's the beauty in you." he said with a giant smile.<p>

Bonnie shook her head but smiled. "I never know when you are making a joke or just plain talking serious."  
>"That's the beauty in <em>me.<em>" he smirked.

"This is really your world and we are all just happy guests in it." she chuckled.  
>Kol looked outside his window amused. "It's not like I invite that many people to the tour but those who do visit, keep coming back for more."<p>

She rolled her eyes. "Jesus Kol, subtlety. Subtlety!"  
>"Not familiar with it darling." he beamed.<p>

"You and Damon should date or something, you would be perfect for each other." she teased him.  
>Kol nodded clasping his lips softly together. "I never thought about that but it would never work, I just plain hate the fella; I share Nik's loathing there for him. Once we solve this situation with Caroline I should really have a nice chat with him."<p>

"This just turned out all kinds of wrong Kol, this thing with Caroline..." she spoke seriously now. "I should have seen it coming, I let my guard down for one second and she's dying. I shouldn't have been... having fun when my friend was in danger." she said clutching her wheel, not even realizing she was trusting in Kol out of all people to confess.

Kol looked at Bonnie and frowned. "Why do you believe that one thing is remotely connected to the other? Your friend being in danger has nothing to do with you letting go for once and having fun. You can't blame yourself for what might happen or what did happen. Unlike what you so blindly believe you are allowed to have fun, the fate of the world does not rest on your shoulders all the time."

She smiled. "Careful there Kol, one might think you actually have a serious side to yourself."  
>Kol laughed inside her tiny car and it made her bit her lip, he had an amazing happy laughter, she wished she could be more like him, full of joy and happiness.<p>

"Do not get ahead of yourself love. I don't want to start believing there is actually a fun side to you."  
>Bonnie couldn't help the laughter that broke out of her, she shouldn't be laughing, not in a time like this. Kol was all sorts of wrong, he said the most inappropriate things and he was a moron most of the times but he did make her laugh.<p>

Bonnie looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but she lost all air when she felt herself being tossed around, everything went slowly black before she realized a car just crashed into them, hitting them on her side. She felt blood cover her eyes and tried to open them but they were now too heavy, she heard his voice calling her and she wanted to answer him but she was drifting away too fast to resist it.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to sit there and say nothing?" Caroline spoke by the window in the library.<br>Matt was reading some random book to keep him busy, he smiled and shook his head. "Have you forgotten already Care? I don't really talk much."

"True." Rebekah said from across the library sitting on a chair with her legs over the table.  
>"What do you want me to tell you?" Matt asked dropping the book.<p>

Caroline gulped down. "That this is insane, that I'm insane, that you are mad at me for letting Klaus and Elijah torture Tyler. That we are all going to die... I don't know, cheer me up."  
>Matt laughed. "Care... you are not going to die. As for Tyler, he's my friend but... I love the two women inside this room more. If this is what we need to do in order to keep you alive, to find a way to keep everyone in this family alive, then I hope he knows that if it was the other way around, I would understand."<p>

Caroline smiled at Matt, finding some comfort in his words.  
>"Unless you survive and I kill you for keeping me in the dark." Rebekah spat from her corner breaking the moment.<p>

Caroline faced her friend. "You and Nik have some really huge trust issues."  
>Rebekah got up and walked to Caroline. "Can you blame us? You make us fall in love with you, get used to having you in our lives and then you throw it all away by making silly decisions that jeopardize everything we fought for."<p>

"I didn't know that by not telling you this it would cause such a commotion." Caroline quietly said.  
>"You are linked to my mother. The spell is killing you in the process and you hiding it, is the same as saying that you believe that we would even doubt whose side to take during this war. Have you really no idea how vital you have become to everyone in this family?" Rebekah was appalled.<p>

"I'm sorry..." Caroline quietly apologized.  
>"I shouldn't forgive you; you obviously don't love me enough." Rebekah folded her arms.<p>

Caroline laughed softly. "Seriously B? Come on Bekah, you know you are my sister."  
>Rebekah smiled reluctantly.<p>

Caroline turned to the window again. "I just want all of this to be over."  
>"Careful what you wish for child."<p>

Matt, Rebekah and Caroline looked at the door shocked as the wised thick accented woman's voice came into the Library.

"Mother..." Rebekah whispered.  
>Matt got up instantly standing as some sort of shield for the girls though he didn't stand a chance against the witch and her son in Stefan's body.<p>

Caroline felt sick, she felt cold and hot at the same time, she was dizzy and fell to her knees; Rebekah knelt next to her, holding her.  
>She looked at her mother and spoke angrily. "Just break the spell already, you got what you wanted, you taught Nik a lesson, now let her go."<p>

Esther smiled and stepped inside the room, making everyone just a little extra nervous. "I'm not done with my lessons Rebekah, you are all so wrong; you were not supposed to have lived so long. It isn't right my daughter."  
>"Don't call me <em>that.<em>" Rebekah hissed in anger. "I do not have a mother and a father, I had three brothers that loved me and protected me." she said looking at Finn.

"And made you cry and hurt, they were mean to you and often cared not about what might happen to you." Esther said in that nurturing tone of hers.  
>"You lie." Rebekah said letting out her first raging tears. "I mattered to them. To Nik, he did everything for me, for all of us."<p>

"Your blind love for Niklaus is what will get you killed Rebekah, just like it did with that one over there..." she looked at Caroline that held her stomach feeling like she was being ripped apart.  
>"Just kill me already; I rather die than listen to you blame Klaus for everything that you did." Caroline fought her physical pain back and slowly got up facing the Original Bitch.<p>

"Stop blaming him for everything you and Mikael turned him into. He was never loved by his own father and that was bad enough but you..." Caroline clenched her jaw. "... you are a thousand times worse because you never stood up for him; you never once took his side. You were the one screwing around with werewolves and your husband took it out on him. He didn't ask for any of this and instead of taking the blame for being the evil slut that you were you allowed Mikael to destroy anything good that existed in Nik. And you dare to call yourself a mother? You are a joke, you should have stayed dead when he ripped your heart out the first time and I might not be here when he does it the second time around but I hope you suffer when he pulls it out of your psychotic cold chest."

Esther squeezed her eyes. "I see why he chose you Caroline, too bad I'm not going to kill you just yet." she said and raised her hand, Rebekah dropped to the floor grabbing her head in excruciating pain and when Matt tried to go to her, Finn flashed over and grabbed him by the throat, he smiled at Caroline that tried to move so she could fight him but she was well bent over as an agonizing wave of fire seemed to run through her veins.  
>She looked up at Esther that was holding her other hand open in her direction.<p>

"Tell me human... why are you so set on dying for these two?" Finn asked with Stefan's voice.  
>Matt had to keep in mind this wasn't the guy that once bonded with him over a red classic car. "You wouldn't understand it..."<p>

"Ummm..." Finn let out and threw Matt across the room, leaving him unconscious as he hit the book shelf. "Pathetic." he said and moved to grab Caroline by the arm.  
>She tried to fight him as the pain eased up a little but she felt weak and spent, he easily dragged her away by the arm followed by his mother.<p>

They reached outside the manor when they found Klaus and Elijah arriving.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" Klaus snarled.  
>Esther smiled and faced her two children. "I need her."<p>

Klaus growled and prepared himself to fight his mother and brother over the boldness of their recent actions. "Let Caroline go."  
>Rebekah joined them as she recovered from her splitting migraine. "It's the three of us against you two, you should reconsider your odds... <em>mother.<em>"

Esther looked at Finn and then at the defying ones in front of her. "I'm walking away and I'm taking her with me. And you are going to let us do just that."  
>Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah took one step forward and she couldn't help the disbelief as she realized Elijah was standing with his brother. He was finally making a choice and this hurt her because he had always been her favourite due to his high values and choices.<p>

"She's coming with us and she is coming by her own choice, willingly..." she said and looked at Caroline that squinted her eyes trying to understand what she was implying.  
>"I guarantee you she is not." Klaus snarled tilting his head.<p>

"Or I make a call that will end Bonnie and Kol's life." Esther dropped and looked at three Mikaelson siblings jolted with sheer shock.  
>"You are lying." Rebekah defied her.<p>

"We have Kol and Bonnie and I can easily end them. I don't know if the witch is still alive because her little spell in the library isn't working now but I can assure you that Kol has a White Oak Tree stake aiming at his heart as we speak. All I have to do is dial a number."

All three remaining Originals breathed together, heavy and ready to start a fight that would end everything right now.  
>Finn smiled mischievously through Stefan's features, taunting Klaus as he held Caroline just a little too close to him; Klaus and Rebekah were ready to rip heads off but Elijah, the fourth and reasonable brother looked at Caroline and she nodded at him, praying that he would bring reason into them.<p>

He placed a hand to Klaus' arm and spoke rationally. "Survive now brother, fight later."  
>Klaus recoiled for a second glancing over to Elijah and back at Caroline that showed him not even an ounce of fear.<p>

"I'm going with you." she spoke and locked her eyes with Klaus.  
>Esther smiled and moved around her children, she was done here and she had what she came for. Finn moved and Caroline went with him but stopped near Klaus, she looked at Finn firmly, she was going but she was going on her bloody own terms.<p>

"You don't have to do this..." Klaus said and it took everything he had not to break down now and lose control.  
>Caroline cupped his perfect face with her hands, taking in all these details she loved. "My choice, remember? You never took that away from me. I'll be waiting for you to come and get me, don't take too long though because this spell works both ways and one way or another I will end this."<p>

"I promise, I'm coming for you before it gets to that."  
>It was torture watching the tears dance in his eyes but Caroline smiled knowing he would keep his promise and left with Finn and Esther as Klaus stood there feeling helpless while watching his very own life walk away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Crossfire – _Brandon Flowers_


	26. The Sacrifice

Kol kicked the door a couple of miles away, he checked on Bonnie again frowning because she was still unconscious. When he looked through her smashed car window, he couldn't see anyone at the wheel of the other car so that was definitely not good.  
>"Bonnie?" he tried again but her breath was waning down.<p>

He swiftly tore her restraining seat belt and checked her closely, she had a gushing open wound on her head and blood was covering her beautiful face; after another look through her window he found himself faltering, whoever crashed into them wasn't human and was just waiting for him to step outside but he couldn't afford the little game because she needed his blood to heal.  
>Fast.<p>

"Just hang tight, I will be right back darling..." he whispered knowing she wasn't even listening to him.  
>As soon as he came out of her tiny car, he was attacked by a flashing blur; he laced his arm around the man's neck and snapped it fast.<p>

The vampire slid down to the ground and Kol looked up to find three other vampires, Kol smiled inviting them into a fight as he opened his arms smugly waiting for their move, the first vampire came at him with a stake and he easily dodged him pulling his heart out from his back.  
>He turned to the other two vampires and dropped the heart on the ground; he kept his eyes on the other two nervous enemies and picked the stake.<p>

He didn't wait for their move, he flashed over and staked the first vampire right in the heart, he then looked at the other newborn. "Are you ever going to make a move or just stand there scared dear? I don't have all day."  
>The other vampire hesitated and then finally acted, only to end up with the same fate as the others because Kol tackled him to the ground removing his heart effortlessly and tossing it away like it was just a piece of crumbled paper.<p>

Now that he was out of hearts to harvest Kol flashed to the car and pulled Bonnie's door grimacing at once because he could feel how she was getting weaker, he cleaned his hands on his shirt and tried to keep his wrist clean as he pulled the sleeve from his black coat up, this was going to be hard already, he didn't want to make it even harder for her.  
>Kol took her from the car seat and knelt with her in his arms, biting into his wrist he placed it against her lips.<p>

"All right Clyde, here's the thing. I know you don't want to be a vampire so I suggest you don't die on me, because you have my blood in you now..." he whispered finally relaxing when she took his blood, her lips parted just enough and his blood started to fill her mouth.  
>It was strange having her lips against his skin, they felt... soft to him and Kol realized he never experienced something like this before, it felt good and somewhat appealing.<p>

He took the bloodied hair away from her face and allowed himself to outline her features slowly, Bonnie was with no doubt one of the most stunning women he had seen; she was different, exotic almost and her skin was soft as silk, she had her eyes closed and he appreciated that it was so, because her eyes were really the one thing about her that he couldn't handle.  
>They seemed able to look into his very soul every time she looked at him and he couldn't explain it, even if they appeared to want to set him on fire with rage most of the times, he still found them irresistible although they pulled him in and locked him in a place he wasn't comfortable at all.<p>

She moaned slowly showing signs of consciousness, when her eyelids struggled to stay open Kol smiled because her eyes seemed softer, at least she wasn't mad at him for now.  
>"Kol?" the voice came out weak.<p>

"The very one and you will be all right." he assured her with a sweet voice.  
>"No, I must be dying because you are being nice." she murmured.<p>

It made him laugh. "Not quite Clyde."  
>"Urgh..." she winced closing her eyes again. "Why can't you just call me Bonnie?"<p>

Kol smiled and gazed over her beautiful face again. Because then he might have to admit he actually saw her as a woman, not a Witch or some girl who was friends with his brother's girl.  
>If he called her by her name looking into those spellbound eyes of hers, he would give away how much he was attracted to this stunning, confident, strong woman and he couldn't have any of that. He wasn't like this; he was different from his siblings.<p>

Kol stiffened instantly as he felt someone's presence and his eyes went to the first vampire he took down, the one he hadn't removed the heart.  
>He laid Bonnie gently on the road and stood up slowly as he saw the annoying enemy draw near.<p>

"It would be a lot easier darling if you just came at me so I can be done with you. No need to be shy now." he said with that cocky smile of his.  
>The blonde vampire smiled and turned his hands into fists. "You are free to kill us all because there will be others, we will keep coming at you until we are finished with you all."<p>

Kol smiled wickedly. "That might take a while so shall we start?" he strategically placed himself in front of Bonnie, if it was up to him she would not be collateral damage.  
>The vampire only moved to part way for someone else, Kol tensed his jaw in anger as he saw the blue-eyed prick that came forward with a malicious smile.<p>

"You just had to do it, didn't you Damon?"  
>Damon chuckled. "I did go to your house first, when you turned your back on me, I went to the higher being."<p>

"I hope you enjoy a slow and painful death because Nik is going to enjoy torturing the life out of you."  
>"Oh well, wouldn't be the first time." Damon said and waved the white stake in his hand.<p>

Kol tensed and looked at Damon with his jaw down and his eyes challenging him. "Come on Damon, give me your best shot."  
>Damon sneered at him before flashing over, Kol found himself on the ground trying to stop Damon from driving that deadly stake into his heart, he kicked him off him and flashed over in return; they were sizing each other, trying to get the tiniest leverage over one another.<p>

Which Damon got when the blonde newborn went over to Bonnie with hungry eyes, when he noticed it Kol found himself on the ground again with Damon about to stake him while Bonnie was about to be drained.  
>He grabbed the stake in Damon's hand and twisted it enough to make the pointy end scratch Damon's shoulder; he looked at Damon and slowly pushed it able to ignore the resistance from the reckless vampire.<p>

The stake seemed to set fire to his blood as it lodged in his shoulder and Damon finally gave in, just enough for Kol to toss him away making him crash against Bonnie's wrecked car.  
>Kol moved fast and finished the other vampire easily, he offered no real resistance as the blood lust was weakening him.<p>

Then Kol returned his attention to Damon once again and held him down by the throat. "I'll be taking this with me." he said with a taunting smile as he pulled the white stake out.  
>Damon tugged his shoulder in pain and watched as Kol picked Bonnie up cradling her in his arms.<p>

He looked at Damon before walking away. "I would expect a visit from my older brother soon if I were you... he's much nicer than me so that should be fun for you."  
>"I just want my brother back. I don't care whose side I have to bargain my way into."<p>

Kol tilted his head smiling. "And _t__hat _was the first smart thing you said."

* * *

><p>Finn dragged Caroline inside the large empty house and snarled at her when she tried to free herself from his hold. "Stop it." he hissed at her.<br>Caroline defied him fearlessly. "Let go of my arm."

He breathed heavily while bringing her closer to his face. "Listen to me you little annoying brat, I am not Niklaus and I will not be amused by your insolence. So I suggest you behave."  
>"Make... me." she said slowly taking her time with each word and struggling to remember this wasn't Stefan at all, just his body.<p>

Finn slapped her hard across the face and she tasted her own blood inside her mouth but fiercely looked at him again.  
>He pulled her even closer and spoke with despise and hatred in his voice. "Nothing would delight me more than to make you suffer and die at my hands like they did with my Sage but unfortunately my mother has big plans for you so do me a favour and sit quietly." he said pushing her against the wall behind her.<p>

Caroline gritted her teeth watching him leave the room; she looked around taking every detail of where she was, trying to find a way out, and she could try to get away before they did whatever they wanted with her.  
>Caroline took a step forward and realized she couldn't move, she pushed herself forward and still nothing, she looked down on the floor and saw a white line, she made a complete turn and became aware that she was inside some white circle, she squatted to touch it, it burned her finger and she flinched in pain.<p>

It looked like salt so apparently she was trapped inside a spell circle.  
>She wanted to cry for the first time since she left her home but she pulled herself together and sat on the ground with her arms around her knees, she closed her hand feeling his ring in her finger and promised herself she would do this, she would be strong for him.<p>

She closed her eyes remembering his soothing breathing, how it always helped her so she imagined he was right here with her breathing steady and calmly, then when she was calmer she opened her eyes and waited for her fate.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked down on the drawings scattered over the table, he wanted to tore them apart, trash this entire room and still he couldn't bring himself to do anything, because he felt nothing.<p>

Not pain, not fear, not rage or even sadness.  
>He felt... <em>nothing<em>.

He touched her face in his drawings and noticed how his hand was shaking, that was odd, he hadn't noticed before that he was shaking.  
>He heard Rebekah arrive to his side. "Is Matt all right?" he asked not really caring for an answer. He didn't care for nothing now.<p>

"He will be, he has a couple of bruises only... Nik... are _you _all right?"  
>Klaus smiled without any emotion. "I just realized what an awful artist I truly am... these drawings are atrocious, I should destroy them all."<p>

Rebekah looked at him worried. "Nik... what are you doing?"  
>"Nothing." he answered blankly.<p>

She grabbed his arm making him turn to her. "No, I will not let you do this." she stated firmly.  
>"Do what?" he asked again without any emotion what so ever.<p>

Rebekah felt her anger rise. "I know what you are doing and I won't let you do this Nik."  
>He said nothing; he just looked at her with that blank expression in his stare.<p>

"You're closing up again... you can't do this, I need you to feel Nik. I need you to feel angst or anger, despair... anything."

But he remained the same. Nothing came from him, no expression, no words, nothing. He was a giant wall made of nothing.  
>"If you go like this to them, I'm going to lose you or Caroline, or both." she said giving into her worst fears.<p>

"I will get her back." he said and though she felt the assurance in his words it didn't make her feel any better.  
>"Caroline is dying, she is dying. Do you hear me? She's going to be dead in a few hours and we will lose her, she will be gone forever. God damn it Nik, you have to feel something, you have to feel, you have to..." she broke down, not knowing what to do or what to tell him in order to bring something out of him.<p>

Klaus laced his arm around her pulling her close to him hastily. "I can't feel anything without her."

* * *

><p>"Are you comfortable Caroline?" Esther asked as she entered the room carrying a few candles with her.<br>Caroline remained seated on the ground. "I'm having a splendid time, thanks for asking."

Esther placed the candles in front of Caroline and smiled at the girl. "I want you to be comfortable sweetheart."  
>Caroline felt repulsed, how hideous the word sounded in her lips after she heard Klaus say it so many times. "So now you are concerned over my well-being?" she tilted her head.<p>

Esther placed the last candle and straightened up; she folded her arms and looked at Caroline in a regal way. "I need my future body in a good shape."  
>Caroline clicked her teeth together nervously. "Why the hell did you bring me here for?"<p>

"When Niklaus killed me, he took my heart away and I was kept in a coffin as a hollow corpse, when magic brought me back it was not without a cost. I was only allowed to come back to destroy them, that was the deal I made with the other side, the other witches that hate vampires as much as I needed them to. But you see Caroline, living like this can only last for so long, they are killing me slowly, stripping my power away from my hands." she looked down at them trembling.  
>"You are becoming human." Caroline stood up to listen to the woman who came clean with her plans.<p>

Esther closed her hands with a sigh. "Yes, so when the transition is completed, I will die. No human can survive without a heart."  
>"How do I fit in, in all of this?" Caroline asked already knowing the answer but still in need to hear it.<p>

"You are my loophole." she said smiling vilely.  
>"You want me to become completely human so you can take my body, with a beating heart." she said giving words to her doom fate.<p>

Esther shrugged softly. "The fact that everyone in my family happens to love you so much is just an ironic turn of events."  
>"I will die..." she whispered between her teeth.<p>

"Yes, I will take your body and the rest will be all me." Esther calmly said.  
>Caroline squeezed her finger with the ring, she thought of Klaus and Rebekah, Bonnie... this would destroy them all, knowing that she wasn't herself anymore but still looked like her.<p>

"I'm performing a very powerful spell Caroline that will allow me to fully take your body and kill you and everything that makes you who you are in the process."  
>"You need Bonnie, you can't do this alone." Caroline still had a little hope inside of her.<p>

"Sadly you are correct, I am not that powerful but unfortunately your friend is most likely dead." Esther said easily.  
>Caroline felt the tears sting in her eyes but bit her lip preventing them so she wouldn't give the Original Bitch the satisfaction. "You never meant to really kill them at all, that was just part of the plan, what you really wanted was to be human again, a witch. Killing your family was just an excuse to come to this side." she sternly addressed the older woman.<p>

"Again, I see why Niklaus is so in love with you Caroline. Living in limbo without really living is the worst thing that you can imagine, I don't wish it on my biggest enemy; I just want to be able to live again. But the witches won't let me be until I fulfill my duty and my promise to them. To end all of my family." Esther spoke with easiness, there wasn't even sadness there.  
>"So you will still go after them once you become human?" Caroline asked aghast.<p>

"Niklaus will come for my head this time, once I kill you and steal your body the rest of them will follow him blindly because you have managed to make them a family again... after centuries of fights and betrayals and suspicion, they are finally as one, as a true Family."  
>Caroline felt Esther's bitterness but the Original easily shook it off.<p>

"So I will have no choice then but to do what I was set out to do in the first place." she finished coldly.  
>"You still need a powerful witch to snatch my body."<p>

Esther smiled. "I have another Bennett Witch."  
>Caroline gasped when she saw Abby walk inside the room; she covered her mouth in shock and tried to make any sense of it because she could listen to the beating heart of Abby, she was human.<p>

Esther smiled and clapped her hands softly together. "I think we are done sharing for now sweetheart."  
>Caroline was dizzy and shocked, Esther had turned Abby human so she could use her as a witch and Abby was willingly helping her? And did she even know that her daughter was possibly dead?<p>

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me that you allowed mother to take Caroline without being sure I was dead or actually in any danger at all?" Kol practically shouted at Elijah.<br>The older brother remained poised. "We couldn't be sure, could we? I didn't want to risk it and besides, Bonnie is lying in her bed recovering from a very close encounter with death, is she not?"

Kol couldn't help to feel the accusation tone in Elijah's voice. "Still, there are these things called phones. I don't know, maybe you could have called me before you gave in so easily into our mother's bluff?"  
>Elijah brought his eyebrows together. "We didn't want to make things worse."<p>

Kol rolled his eyes. "Caroline was taken, they have an advantage over us. Care to tell me what _your _definition of worse is?"  
>Elijah tensed his jaw. "How is Bonnie?"<p>

Kol smiled with the sudden change of direction. "Why don't you go up there and check on her yourself? My blood should be working just fine by now."  
>Elijah tensed his features even more. "You fed her with your blood?"<p>

"I was going to let her die by the side of the road but then something hit me, compassion if you want to name it."  
>"If she died she would have come back as a vampire Kol. You would have turned her into something she didn't want to be."<p>

Kol opened his arms. "I could have lived with it because she would still be alive."  
>"Whoa, major Déjà vu!" Damon said walking inside the library.<p>

Kol and Elijah looked at him ready to rip his head off.  
>"You know, I got the girl so my money is on Kol." he said with a mocking smile.<p>

"Damon, I only allowed you to live because I know Nik wants a word with you..." Kol said and moved closer to him. "But don't sweet-mouth me."  
>Damon shrugged and leaned against the table. "Where is Klaus anyway and Barbie Klaus for that matter?"<p>

"Damon, what a perfect surprise, I needed someone to take out my frustration." Rebekah arrived with a delicious smile.  
>"Oh, you have a boyfriend now and I have a girlfriend, fun times are long gone." he said pulling one of his faces.<p>

"What can I do for you Damon?" Klaus asked as he strutted inside.  
>"Your bitch of a mother... is a bitch. She set me out to kill your brother without really caring if I succeeded. She never meant to use Bonnie or Kol for real, it was all a distraction. She just failed to mention it to me."<p>

"So... you knew this was all one giant distraction, fireworks so she could take Caroline with her and still..." Klaus rested one hand over Damon's shoulder which made him incredibly uncomfortable "... you went and tried to stab my brother in the heart?"  
>Damon licked his lips, Klaus' smile was ghostly, icy and scary. "I can't help myself, when life gives me lemons..." he smiled uneasily.<p>

Klaus showed his dimples. "Damon... I'm having the worst day of my existence. I just stood watching the woman I love being taken away to be sacrificed by my own mother so indulge me, why should I even care about your petty little life now?"  
>"Because we watched <em>you <em>take Elena to be sacrificed so you could be all that you could be, why don't you indulge _me _and help me get my brother back and I help you save Caroline." Damon said serious.

"And how are you planning to do that exactly?" Klaus asked squeezing the shoulder under his grip.  
>Damon felt more and more uncomfortable with the proximity of the other. "I have the spell we used to bring Elena back."<p>

Klaus squinted his eyes, tilting his head in inquiry.  
>Damon moved slowly, showing his hands so Klaus would let him get something from inside his black leather jacket, he felt Klaus' grip intensify when he took a folded piece of paper, he handed it to Klaus after he finally freed his shoulder.<p>

Klaus read the paper and looked at Damon intrigued.  
>"Dear uncle...daddy John gave his life for Elena; she died and came back as a human. I think you will need a vampire to bring Caroline back but I leave it to you, to choose who that might be."<p>

Klaus looked at the paper again and then at Damon. "Why should I trust you Damon?"  
>"Because I was the one who did that spell." Bonnie said joining them inside the library, she looked healed and fresh out of a quick shower as her hair still looked wet.<p>

"Bonnie, you shouldn't be up already." Rebekah said softly.  
>Bonnie smiled. "I'm ok; I couldn't stay in bed knowing you are all working on a plan to save Caroline."<p>

"So you can do this spell?" Klaus asked her and she noticed the change in him, he sounded just like the man who came into Mystic Falls and wedged a war against everyone close to Elena.  
>She shivered with a nod. "Yes, but Damon is right, in order for this to happen I will need a vampire to trade for her life."<p>

Klaus looked at her straight in the eyes and she had to look down because of the intensity of it, she had her vampire.  
>"They have an army of newborns." Kol said serious.<p>

"I have one of Hybrids." Klaus simply answered and left the room.  
>Rebekah left right after him, while everyone else tried to come to terms with what just happened.<p>

"Where is Katherine?" Bonnie asked Damon.  
>"With Elena, I wouldn't risk leaving her alone."<p>

"That had to be a really interesting quality time for both." Bonnie said and looked at Elijah that seemed really concerned.  
>"You should really try to rest a little more, you have been through a lot today." he told her with a warm voice.<p>

"I can't... I need to be doing something, to keep busy..." she said with a sigh.  
>Elijah smiled but he was truly shaken by Klaus' decision and seemed lost in his own world.<p>

Kol came closer to Damon and scolded him; he needed to keep his own mind distracted; he had way too many mixed feelings going on. Klaus was a major prick but he was still his brother and he really cared for the guy and then there were the side road feelings haunting him. "If you are screwing with us in any way Damon, if this is some sort of twisted plan you have going on, I promise I will rip Elena's heart out and compel you to eat it."  
>Damon looked at Kol sharing an understanding that didn't need words.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah finally caught up to Klaus and reached for his arm so he would stop and look at her; he sighed and did what she demanded.<br>She shook her head. "I won't allow you to do this."

Klaus smiled. "You can't stop me, I'm stronger than you."  
>"No you are not, you are still the little coward inside that cave afraid of father and blades, in my head you still are..." Rebekah said with tears.<p>

Klaus licked his lips and cupped her face. "You are not alone anymore Rebekah, you don't need me anymore. We have our family back and they will protect you now, forever."  
>"They aren't <em>you.<em>" she said barely audible.

"I thought you hated me sweetheart; that I was overbearing, a control freak and all that." he said with a sad smile.  
>"I'm not ready to lose you Nik." she crumbled under his touch.<p>

"I love you Rebekah, everything I ever did was out of love for you and I know you are going to drive them insane but Elijah and Kol will protect you with their lives. I have to do this; I can't let her die... it's Caroline." Klaus was hurting as his words came out.  
>Rebekah cried now overwhelmed with not only listening to him say he loved her for the first time but also because she loved him, with all of her and she loved Caroline with all her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline feels like her head is having too much information, she wants to remain calm and be as strong as he would have liked her to be.<br>She closes her eyes and allows herself to remember him; she smiles, how they came such a long way.

From hating him for simply dropping Kol and Rebekah at school to not being able to imagine her life without him.  
>She remembers the last details she took from his face; the scruffy stubble she loves so much, the way he smiles showing his dimples.<p>

She can't help the chuckle that follows, he always makes such an epic effort to be adorable when he needs it in his favor and hide it when he's embarrassed of how much he can be sweet and cute.

Cute, he hates this word; he hates it with passion and can't understand why girls use it so much.  
>He loves the word adorable.<p>

She remembers his lips, his stupid perfect lips.  
>Seriously? Who has raspberry lips anyway?<br>Klaus has.

He has perfect lips, perfect hair that she loves running her fingers through and he has this perfect button nose.  
>She sighs now because she could draw him with her memories alone, they are enough to make a million drawings now.<p>

Although they would never even come close to the perfection that his stupid romantic drawings are.  
>She wraps her hands around herself; everything about Klaus is perfect even when it isn't. She can't remember a single thing she hates about him.<p>

She loves everything about Klaus.  
>His intelligence, his sarcasm, his vision of things; the way he talks, the way he laughs, his accent.<p>

She is absolutely in love with him and she knows she has waited her entire life to feel this way and now that she was with him, she feels lucky she has spent this year with him.

All the ups and downs, the few fights and the teasing.  
>The dances they shared.<p>

Yes, these will be the things she will remember the most.  
>The way he held her so close and strongly in his amazing arms, the way she felt secure in his chest.<p>

Caroline smiles remembering the day she confronted him about Alaric and the way the rain fell on him, making his perfect features soaking wet, the way he looked that day under the rain and the way he kissed her is imprinted in her soul.

She feels the tears finally coming, she doesn't fight them, instead she welcomes them as she welcomes the moments she shared with her Nik.  
>The passion between them is what she thinks last, the way he loved her like no other man ever did, the way he made her feel desired and beautiful, loved and cherished above all things.<p>

Safe.

The way they made love to each other; getting lost in one another, never knowing where one began and the other ended.  
>As one.<p>

She will die, yes, but she will die knowing he came for her, even if it was too late.  
>And for a moment there she is happy, because she was his; she belonged to Niklaus Mikaelson, body and soul and he belonged to her, only her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

You – _Fisher_


	27. Caroline

"He is rounding up his hybrids." Elijah said turning his cell off. "We have about 20 minutes."  
>Everyone looked at Bonnie wondering the reason to the super secret meeting in her room. The change of crisis headquarters from the Library into her bedroom was reason enough to be apprehensive but the fact that she insisted to meet with only the three Mikaelson siblings present was intriguing to say the least.<p>

She took in a deep breath and went straight to the point. "We can't let Klaus sacrifice himself for Caroline."  
>The confusion and surprise were set in immediately.<p>

Rebekah was the first to react. "No one is more torn and conflicted about this than me but it is his choice and we are talking about Caroline here. Your best friend, so don't make this even harder than it has to be on all of us."  
>Bonnie shook her head reinforcing her security about what had to be done. "I never thought I would be saying this but Klaus can't die. We can't let him do this."<p>

"Because of the bloodline thing?" Kol asked confused with Bonnie's wishes.  
>"That I can fix with a spell, we can't let him die because Caroline would never recover from it. If she knows we all just allowed him to die in order to save her life she will never forgive any of us. Ever. And Klaus? He doesn't deserve this." she looked at all of them now. "He did everything for all of you, I think it's time you finally start paying him back and not stand peacefully as he so briskly jumps off a cliff. He loves Caroline, he genuinely and purely loves her and he had no second thoughts to do this for her; it says a lot about him and I just can't let him do this... but I need your help. I can't do it alone."<p>

"If we stop him, she will die. Can you imagine what _that _will do to him?" Rebekah asked.  
>Bonnie nodded. "It will tear him apart and destroy him. I really believe none of them will be able to survive at this point without each other. And they shouldn't have to." she opened her arms frustrated. "I know my friend, I know how much she wanted someone to love her the way he does and I never thought I'd actually say this one day but Klaus really makes her happy and he is ready to die for her. I can't let him do this because they should be allowed to live, they've earned this. They have earned the right to be left alone and I'll be damned if I let the psycho bitch of your mother take this away from them. They have lost way too much and enough is enough." Bonnie said fiercely and gulped down because all three of them stood there with stupid smug smiles on their faces.<p>

"I think she loves our brother more than we do." Kol mused.  
>Rebekah ignored him. "It's not that any of us haven't given thought to stop him but what can we actually do? Can we sacrifice ourselves instead of him?"<p>

"There is another way." Bonnie quietly said.  
>"Niklaus will never forgive us for plotting behind his back, for going around forging a plan that doesn't include him. Not to mention that something could go wrong and Caroline doesn't survive." Elijah said in his usual wisdom.<p>

"I know, this is basically suicide and I'm the only one that can actually die here but I suspect he will at least try a few times to kill the rest of you..." Bonnie said with a nervous smile.  
>"The worst he can do is lock us away in a box again but as much as I wanted to hate him over the years I love him and I'm ready to do whatever needs to be done." Rebekah said reassuringly.<p>

Bonnie smiled, that's exactly what she was hoping Rebekah would say.

* * *

><p>Caroline used the tip of her boot to break the white salt line in front of her, she watched as a tiny smoke line came from the contact of both; she kept her foot there just a little before pushing it slowly but had to draw back as it started hurting her leg, like it was burning.<br>Great, it was made to really keep her inside but a small smile came to her when she realized the perfect line wasn't that perfect anymore, it showed a little dent in it and she carefully tried to move her hand outside the circle only that the second she did so it started to burn her skin, blisters burst in her hand just as if it stood over a burning flame.

She heard a soft scream coming from the other room and for a split second she remembered this stupid spell worked both ways.  
>Esther burst into the room clutching her hand followed by Finn. "You can't leave that circle so stop trying." she yelled at Caroline that had pulled her hand back.<p>

Caroline smiled and tilted her head defying Esther, she placed her hand once again above the circle lingering there for as long as she could, the older woman cried out in pain while Caroline bit her tongue to prevent the screams; she wasn't going to lie around and die peacefully, not when she could inflict as much pain in the other end of this binding spell.  
>Finn clenched his jaw and flashed over to Caroline slapping her with the back of his hand so hard she ended on the wall behind her, she gathered herself on her knees and used the back of her now burnt hand to clean the blood from her split lip.<p>

She wished he had at least removed Stefan's rather large ring when he snatched his body, the piercing pain of her fresh wound would have been avoided. "You know Finn..." she said licking her lip tasting her own blood. "... I really can't wait for Klaus to kick your Original ass."  
>Finn laughed and she found disturbing that he still sounded exactly like Stefan. "Dear sister-in-law let's not make early assumptions, Niklaus hasn't come for you yet."<p>

Caroline looked at where he stood and noticed how close he was to the salt line. "Oh he will, I know he's on his way and I promise you, he won't be a bit happy about the way you've treated me Finn."  
>The vampire laughed again. "Please, I'm just reminding you where you belong, where your real place is, which is far, far below us all. Stupid pathetic little monster."<p>

Caroline looked down on her hand, it still wasn't healing but she didn't feel the pain any longer which meant that she was still a vampire, not yet human. The deeper blisters began healing, slowly but still that worked for now. "I may be really tiny and small compared to your high standards Finn but I am still alive, ain't I?" she moved and rested her weight on one leg as she raised it while the other knee remained on the floor. "Slapping a woman around? It seems to me that right now the only really pathetic and stupid monster here is... you. Though the real question now is; is that all you got?" she asked and looked at him openly challenging him.  
>Finn snarled and moved an inch to jump inside the circle ready to finish her off but Esther yelled at him.<p>

"FINN! That's enough! Both of you." Esther raged pressing her bleeding lip.  
>Finn ceased and backed away very reluctantly, Esther walked over to them and looked at Caroline that had averted her eyes back to the floor.<p>

"You really have learned a few things with Niklaus haven't you? How to push someone's buttons just enough to make them snap. But I'm not going to make your life that easy Caroline, you will die when I say it's time to die and I haven't said so yet."  
>Caroline smiled a wicked smile and slowly raised her eyes to meet her enemies while her head remained low, everything in this single motion was a copy of what she had seen Klaus do now for a million times without fully understanding how powerful he must have felt every single time he did so.<p>

As powerful as she felt now; yes, she had learned how easy it was to push the right buttons but that wasn't all she had learned from him.  
>She watched as Esther and Finn left the room and her eyes rested again on the circle; Klaus had also taught her how to be in control, to be strong when everything was falling apart around her and to always, always have a plan.<p>

To be smart and she couldn't help to think how proud he would have been of her right now because she had made Finn almost destroy the perfect circle with his impulsive advances on her.

* * *

><p>"Try not to screw up busboy." Damon said handing Matt the dagger he took from Elijah.<br>"Says the dick that has sided up with the enemy and tried to kill my girlfriend's family every chance he got." Matt took the dagger from Damon's hand pissed.

Damon smiled his awkward smile. "I sometimes forget that you are sleeping with the psychopath bomb shell."  
>Matt clenched his face. "I sometimes forget how Elena chose you over Stefan. Not only he had the coolest car, he wasn't such a douche." he took the black leather duffle bag from inside the cabin of his truck.<p>

Rebekah, Elijah and Kol joined them and each took a stake from inside the bag, they all looked at each other knowing this would be anything but easy but knowing what to do.  
>Elijah was the first to nod and walk away.<p>

Kol smiled warmly at Rebekah and left as well, she faced Matt cupping his face and leaning over to kiss him on the lips.  
>"I love you Matt, thank you for everything you did for me." she whispered.<p>

Matt had a surprised expression. "Hey, we are all walking away from this, I'm not going to die on you."  
>Rebekah smiled with a hint of sadness. "Just be extra careful?"<p>

Matt nodded and cupped her face pulling her closer to a deep kiss. "You be careful as well Beks."  
>Rebekah didn't answer him, instead she laced her arms around him and closed her eyes taking this moment to herself, all the honest and pure moments they had shared, holding on to all the human moments he had been able to offer her.<p>

Abby opened the book focusing enough to give flame to all the candles in the room but only a few managed to lit, she sighed and tried to avoid the mocking stare that Caroline was sending her way.  
>"Impressive, at least turning you human means you won't have to pay as much electricity." Caroline said with a taunting tone.<p>

Abby pressed her lips together and ignored Caroline, she raised one hand and all the candles lit up, she looked at Caroline smiling.  
>Caroline chuckled in response and rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm supposed to be impressed by that? Your daughter is more powerful than you will ever be. You do remember her, don't you? The baby you abandoned and then later on left again."<p>

Abby looked away from Caroline and into her book. "I don't expect you to understand my reasons."  
>Caroline laughed with disdain for the woman. "Reasons? Hell has a very special place reserved for the worst mothers; I assure you that you and Esther have VIP tickets waiting for you."<p>

"My true nature is to be a witch, not a vampire. When Damon turned me he took everything away from me, I couldn't connect with anything anymore."  
>"Poor you..." Caroline made a mockingly sad expression. "You mean that connection you lost already when you left town and Bonnie behind? Your little girl who needed her mother more than anything in the world?"<p>

"You have no right to judge me." Abby said upset.  
>"And you have no right to take Esther's side, are the witches now helping you? Why? They took away your power before; mad at you and now they are willingly helping you?" Caroline shook her head.<p>

"They want what we all want, all of them dead." Abby spoke with ice in her voice.  
>Caroline was serious now and turned to look some place else; she was done with this talk.<p>

Esther and Finn joined them and she saw her opening again because Finn was stabbing her with his eyes. She smiled blatantly at him.  
>"Is everything ready Abby?" The older witch asked.<p>

Abby nodded, Esther took a knife cutting her hand open and Caroline flinched in pain as her own hand started bleeding.  
>Esther silently closed her hand and made a circle using the blood dripping from her hand around herself.<p>

Caroline started shaking because her hand became icy cold and then her arm was cold and soon she couldn't feel her entire right side, she tried to breathe steadily but she found it harder by the second.  
>Abby started mumbling something and the flame from the candles became stronger as she raised her voice now.<p>

Caroline knew she was running out of time and played her last card. "She doesn't want to kill them; she wants to turn human herself and then run. Esther is using us all to become fully human."  
>Abby kept on reading but Finn looked at his mother questioning her intentions fiercely.<p>

Esther looked at Caroline clasping her lips together.  
>"Is this true mother?" Finn confronted her.<p>

Esther licked her lips and turned to face him. "Pay no attention to her, she's just desperate and trying to come between us."  
>Finn nodded but flashed over to Abby making her stop by grabbing her from behind and hissed at his mother. "I have no more use for this body, it's time for you put me back into my own."<p>

"Finn, son... I promise I'll do it soon. I just need to finish this spell." Esther tried reasoning with him.  
>Finn squinted his eyes together and tilted Abby's head exposing her main pulsing vein. "Now mother or I kill your witch and sever your line to the main source of power."<p>

Esther sighed upset with the little defiance. "If you kill her I won't be powerful enough to put you back into your body Finn, be smart about this my son."  
>"I never signed up for this, I wanted to end my life but not in the body of someone else. I want to die on my own body... and are you going to do as she said, become human?"<p>

Esther smiled in her nurturing ways and held out her intact hand to Finn. "I can make you human as well Finn; you can have all that was stolen away from you. Together we can bring them down together and live a natural and peaceful life my beloved son."  
>"You have gone mad mother, we were supposed to make everything right, to undo what you and father did."<p>

Esther smiled warmly and reached out her hand some more. "I beg you Finn, trust me in this, I know what I'm doing."  
>Finn hesitated and shook his head.<p>

Esther's smile faded from her face and she lifted her hand, making Finn drop to the floor with a piercing sharp pain ripping through him. "Good thing that you are in a mortal body then."  
>Caroline gasped because Finn's screams couldn't be normal; she was killing him and killing Stefan in the process.<p>

Finn contorted on the ground, his head thrown back as the screams became more and more unbearable to listen, Caroline bit her lip fighting the tears, to her this was still Stefan yelling.  
>She had to look away because it became too hard to watch Esther drain the life out of her own son through her friend's body and eyes.<p>

His eyes showed how much pain he was going through physically and emotionally as his mother ended his life in such an agonizing way.  
>Finally Finn's screams became lower as his skin began to turn into a grey ish tone and Esther looked at Abby.<p>

The later looked even more disturbed than Caroline and crouched to touch the now dead vampire, his mouth and his eyes were open as he laid on the floor petrified in this horrible way.  
>Esther clenched her teeth mad and took Abby's hand yelling loudly at her. "Finish it, they have Finn's body which means they are close."<p>

Abby staggered. "How do you know?" she managed to ask.  
>"Because I can feel Niklaus close." Esther hissed mad.<p>

Abby nodded and then focused on her spell again.  
>Caroline smiled, he was here; her Nik had come for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon tossed away the heart of the last vampire and cleaned is hands on the dead creature's shirt, messy didn't suit him. He looked at Matt and the image of him pushing a dagger into Finn's heart knowing that Stefan was being stabbed on the other side as well was disturbing enough, hoping that this crazy plan actually worked was a thousand times worse.<br>"Are we sure it worked?" Matt asked.

"The Royal family seems to believe it, as long as Stefan comes out of this unharmed I don't really care about the rest." Damon said looking at Matt.  
>Matt nodded standing up wondering how things were unfolding on the other address Tyler had given away.<p>

* * *

><p>Just two houses down from there; Kol, Elijah, Bonnie, Rebekah and Klaus stood outside on the street facing what seemed to be an empty manor.<br>This was a very fancy neighbourhood in the town just outside Mystic Falls, it was night and everything was quiet now that they ceased to listen to Finn's desperate dying yells.

From where they stood no one would have guessed what was going on inside that huge white typical American house that was part of the picture perfect neighbourhood.  
>Klaus clenched his hand into a fist and spoke showing the first emotion since Caroline was taken.<p>

"That's Caroline inside that house." he said between his teeth.  
>Everyone reacted somehow to his words but it was Elijah that spoke for all of them. "We won't fail you brother."<p>

Klaus' face was again blank as a white page, you couldn't see the turmoil or angst inside of him; he took a deep breath allowing her perfect smile to dance before his eyes and then he did it, he shut all of his emotions down, his humanity locked inside that icy heart that felt hollow now that she wasn't around, he felt nothing and he would die feeling nothing.

The first newborns appeared from behind the house, the front door opened and a few more walked outside stopping in the yard.  
>They counted at least 20 but they knew a lot more were coming, Tyler had told Elijah they had been busy turning everyone they found strong and ready to fight after being sired.<p>

Klaus felt his sired hybrids join the party and smiled, it was time.  
>Elijah and Kol were the first to move and heads began to fly as they dove right into battle.<p>

Rebekah clenched her stake in one hand and touched her neck making sure she was wearing her necklace. She looked at Klaus and smiled, they had been through so much for so long, and it felt right to go down like this with him.  
>Klaus smiled at her and though she knew he wasn't being honest and feeling it, it still warmed her heart so she easily followed him inside the house making way through the killing binge that Kol and Elijah inflicted on every vampire that came at them.<p>

Bonnie gulped down and was fast on Rebekah's heels as the hybrids behind her began a massive battle with the incoming vampires, there were a lot of people dying tonight but she couldn't stop to think about that now.

* * *

><p>Esther looked down on her hand and smiled when her wound began to heal, she glanced over to Caroline that panted now kneeling on the floor, she was in so much pain and she was fighting with everything inside of her not to yell as Finn had.<br>But she wasn't that strong and the first scream escaped her mouth because she felt like she was being stabbed in the belly and that someone was driving that sharp blade all the way up to her heart, ripping through her insides on the way up.

She screamed again when the invisible pain reached her heart, oh God; it felt as if it was being pulled out of her chest and then being put back inside again.  
>Abby chanted something incomprehensible and Caroline screamed again but choked on blood, her blood, she coughed it out on the floor holding her stomach in pain.<p>

She tried to breathe and realized Abby was now standing just in front of her, she tried to focus when another sharp pain hit her body but managed to keep her screams behind her teeth this time, she looked over to Esther and saw her smiling as the transition from vampire to human was being completed.  
>Caroline knew that she was moments away from dying when the blood circle around Esther lit on fire, surrounding the Original Bitch with huge burning flames.<p>

She glanced over to her own binding circle and in one last desperate attempt she took the blood on the floor and smeared the already imperfect tiny part of the circle surrounding her, she had no idea if this would work but she had to try something and she knew this much from watching Supernatural, breaking circles were always a way out for whomever was inside of them.  
>She hopped it meant breaking the spell as well.<p>

Abby stopped her chanting upset facing Caroline and the bloodied imprint on her perfect circle.  
>Caroline smiled through her pain, point for the baby vampire.<p>

Maybe, or maybe not because Esther surprised her by appearing next to Abby with a knife and kneeling in front of her.  
>"That was just to keep you in sweetheart, so you wouldn't get away." she whispered and grabbed Caroline's hair, she rested the cold blade against her face and added. "All human now, time to die Caroline because I say so."<p>

This was it; Caroline felt a single tear run down her cheek, she closed her eyes and thought of her mom, her friends and new-found family.  
>She gasped loudly when she felt the knife being pierced through her now beating heart and let out a soft weep as she felt Esther twist the knife once.<p>

She fell backwards when Esther let her go and thought of him.  
>The man who had become everything to her.<p>

"Nik..." she let out as a final whisper.

* * *

><p>She heard noises and rumbles and felt a strong familiar scent and thought that it is only fitted that her mind would make him up in her dying moment.<br>She felt his strong chest nesting her and was fascinated with her mind for going to the extreme of making her feel his soft touch on her cheek.

It wasn't until she listened to his deep accented velvet voice that she realized he wasn't a dying hallucination, he was really here with her.  
>"Caroline..."<p>

She smiled. Oh how she hated the way he always said her full name, stupidly always lingering on that _I _just a little longer.  
>How she hated that she loved it so much, that she loved him so much that it made her now dying heart ache.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus cradled her softly against his chest, feeling powerless as she died in his arms; he stroked her face and cringed at all the pain she had been through, he felt her heart beat and it felt strange to him; he called her name again, in a feeble attempt to keep her with him.<br>But Caroline's heart was stopping, it was slowly giving up and he felt his own will fade away with every last beat of it.

He felt everything now, he couldn't do what he had perfected in over a 1000 years, as he watched the woman he loved fade away in his arms Klaus felt everything, every single restrained emotion and feeling.  
>He felt all and it tore him inside, broke him apart knowing that he was losing her, that she was dying.<p>

His chest ached because he couldn't bear the idea of existing in a world without her, it wouldn't make sense to him.  
>Nothing made sense if she died and he lived.<p>

The pain was too overwhelming for someone who never allowed himself to feel for an entire existence.  
>All the regret, sorrow and sadness he kept locked away emerged and Klaus pulled her now limp body closer to him, he rested his chin against her head and her soft hair and felt that tear glistening in his eye, he felt paralyzed with throbbing pain and then he was happy that it would be over soon, that he would be dead shortly.<p>

He looked at Rebekah that held Esther by her arms, he saw her tears fighting to come as well and he silently said goodbye to his sister locking his eyes with hers. Regretting every time he had hurt her because of his resistance to feel.  
>His tears fell quietly as he held Caroline's now dead body closely to him, wishing that he could feel her warmth just one more time, hear her amazing laughter or listen to the natural crispness in her low voice.<p>

His eyes drifted to Bonnie that watched them with an open mouth and tears streaming down her face; she was in shock with her mother being here, her best friend dead and Klaus' powerful breakdown.  
>Her eyes met his while she began to quietly sob. "I'm sorry Klaus..."<p>

The shock made Klaus change his features drastically as he fully took in her words. "Bonnie..." he gasped licking his lips in agony, his breath shallow and deep.  
>She shook her head softly and cried in response.<p>

"CAROLINE!" he yelled helpless and clutching her cold body, he buried his face in her shoulder. "No love, no..." he breathed against her hair unable to accept or believe this was goodbye.  
>That she was really gone.<p>

"Caroline..."

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

My love - _Sia_


	28. Aftermath

Kol and Elijah rushed inside, neither of them fully prepared to find Klaus holding Caroline's lifeless body in his arms.  
>The image felt strange to both because it was too powerful and too heartbreaking to watch their brother is such controlled despair; he simply stroked her face and fixed her soft curls, keeping them away from her delicate now cold face.<p>

Elijah was the first to react to his brother's agony. "Niklaus... we need to go."  
>Klaus raised his eyes from her face clenching his jaw, he wasn't going anywhere; he was staying here with her, holding her until he became as cold as she was.<p>

He would stay in this bloody room until he faded away, slowly decaying from the blood loss, until his body matched the exact same way he felt inside.  
>Dead and hollow.<p>

Elijah walked up to him and tried reasoning with him. "We can't stay here, _you_ can't stay in here. We have to go home Niklaus. You should take Caroline home..." he calmly said trying to show how much he was feeling his brother's pain.  
>Klaus said nothing, he had returned his eyes to her fragile pale face; the fact that it still held so much beauty was overwhelming to him.<p>

"It is what she would have wanted, she deserves to at least rest in her bed one last time." Elijah tried to move and take Caroline's body away from the overprotective hold of Klaus.  
>"If you touch her I will cut your hand off." Klaus said through his teeth fixing her shirt, licking his lips and clenching his teeth as his shaking fingers stopped where it showed the blade's piercing hole.<p>

Elijah looked at Kol that shook his head not knowing what to do, he turned to Rebekah that cried but still held their mother closely.  
>He walked over to them and looked at his mother with nothing but repulse. "How low do you have to scoop, that you would use her to get to Niklaus? To all of us... do you really hold that much hatred towards your own children mother? Did we not all come from you, how can you hate so much what you have created?"<p>

"Spare me the lecture Elijah, I beg you." she answered callously, showing no regret or any other emotion whatsoever.  
>"Very well mother." Elijah drove his hand straight into her chest, he showed no emotion whatsoever as well when he pulled her beating heart out.<p>

Esther's eyes opened wide probably from the shock that it was her favourite most noble son that ended her life in the end.  
>He simply turned to Bonnie. "Make sure she doesn't come back this time Bonnie." he reached out his hand.<p>

Bonnie's gagging mouth showed how much she seemed on the verge of freaking out as she took the red heart into her hands.  
>She only nodded.<p>

Rebekah dropped her mother's corpse on the floor and reached out to Klaus fast. "Nik, Nik look at me."  
>When Klaus didn't answer her plea she took his face with her hands. "We need to go home, trust me Nik."<p>

The words seemed to upset him at first but then he nodded scooping Caroline's body into his arms, her hand hanging as he left the room with her.  
>Kol smiled at Abby that stood frightened in a corner, knowing her hour was coming as well.<p>

"I don't quite see the resemblance, your daughter is far prettier than you and smarter."  
>Abby stroked her arms as fear made her shiver.<p>

"Siding with my mother was a really poor decision." he added and tilted his head. "I wonder if you actually thought you would get out of this alive."  
>Abby pressed her lips together and squinted her eyes trying to send throbbing pain waves to Kol, he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Darling, I'm 1000 years old and invincible, you really think you will be able to take me down with a little headache?" he asked with his arms opened.<p>

"It was enough to take your father down." she said and raised her hand but frowned when she felt something blocking her energy.  
>Bonnie was doing it by simply closing her eyes and concentrating, when she opened her eyes she faced her mother knowing she had too many questions she wanted answers to.<p>

"Do I kill this one?" Kol asked Elijah that grabbed Stefan's body throwing him over his shoulder.  
>Elijah looked at Bonnie that shook her head silently.<p>

"No. We'll deal with her later." he said and left with the body.  
>Kol shrugged and slapped Abby strong enough to leave her unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus sat in his bed beside Caroline's body; he rested his elbows on his knees staring at the floor, trying to pinpoint the exact moment when everything had gone terribly wrong.<br>The exact moment he had failed her.

In the library Bonnie mumbled in her ways and as she spoke louder, Damon pulled a face not really knowing why he was placing his brother's life in her hands, it had been gambling enough to dagger Finn's body knowing it was Stefan who lived in there.  
>He looked at the seemingly lifeless body of Stefan, still grey and then he looked back at Bonnie that finished her mumbles.<p>

"It's done." she spoke confident.  
>"How do I know that it worked? That we haven't woken up the wrong righteous party?" he asked suspicious.<p>

"You don't, you'll just have to trust me." Bonnie said defying him.  
>Damon clenched his jaw, not good at all, she had barely come through in the past with her spells. He knew she was different though, she had changed and he wasn't a fool either to challenge her new-found power when she was being this guarded by the Original brothers.<p>

"Well I can't go and remove the dagger myself; I'd like to be able to walk away with my brother." he smiled.  
>Kol walked in with swagger and smiled waving the dagger in his hand. "Done and done. I will be keeping this one close though."<p>

Slowly Stefan returned to his normal color and regain glimpses of life, he opened his eyes slowly and faced his brother trying to understand why his mouth tasted funny and why he was on the floor of the Mikaelson manor.  
>"Hey Stef, is that... you?" Damon asked checking his brother's face with his hands.<p>

Stefan shook his hands away. "Yes Damon, it's me."  
>Damon squinted. "Katherine is back." he said eyeing his younger brother.<p>

Stefan moaned and sat up straight, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you should knock me out again."  
>Damon smirked. "Yup, that's my Stefan."<p>

"Good, then both of you can get the hell out of my house." Klaus said walking in sternly.  
>Damon helped Stefan up and checked the rest of the family, by the look in everyone's face; this was a good time to leave.<p>

"Let me guess... sibling business?" Damon asked pulling another one of his faces.  
>"Your help tonight is making me delay our pending talk for now Damon but you should leave before I reconsider my generosity." Klaus' voice was dark and serious.<p>

Stefan touched Damon's arm and nodded to the door, they were obviously not invited for what would unfold next.  
>They made their way out leaving the tension behind them gladly.<p>

"Klaus..." Bonnie started but immediately stopped as she saw the look in his dark eyes.  
>Klaus flashed forward and she found herself being held by her throat two feet above the floor, she struggled for air defenseless to him.<p>

"Niklaus." Elijah pleaded and Kol was just next to him.  
>Klaus squeezed her throat a little harder feeling that uncontrollable rage take over him. "You... failed me. You all did." he said in that so eerie way of his.<p>

Bonnie felt panic for the first time since she joined this family; she tried to free his strong hold from her throat but he only seemed to press harder.  
>"Nik let go of her." Kol said just next to his face.<p>

Klaus brought his eyebrows together. "She's just a human, they are pathetic and beneath you, when did you start caring so much for one?"  
>Kol looked at Bonnie and clenched his jaw, he looked back at Klaus in silence.<p>

"Just let her go, I know that you are upset brother but this isn't the way." Elijah intervened from behind them.  
>Klaus smiled and Bonnie shivered because it was a dark, twisted cold smile. "Upset? I was upset two hours ago when I was about to go rescue Caroline. Believe me, I've moved on by now, upset has been kindly replaced with a need to kill everyone around me."<p>

Elijah touched his brother's shoulder. "She's not the one you should be taking your revenge upon Niklaus."  
>Klaus moved his head so he could glance over to his brother. "You are right." he said and dropped Bonnie on the floor, she fought to get the air she had lacked for minutes now.<p>

Kol helped her get up; she leaned against him in search of some support that he didn't deny her.  
>"I should be taking it out on you. You are the one that stood outside that house and gave me your word that you would not fail me." Klaus said facing Elijah.<p>

Elijah nodded. "Do as you see fit brother."  
>Klaus clenched his jaw in such anger that he could rip Elijah apart, bit by bit. He would tear his own brother apart for letting him down but then he would be ignoring the cruel and painful truth.<p>

He had failed her. _He _had not been there on time to save her.  
><em>He <em>had broken a promise to her and he would never forgive himself for it.

"Klaus..." Bonnie tried again.  
>He faced her with hatred in his face and fire in his eyes, he had let Caroline down but Bonnie had broken her part of the deal as well.<p>

"You were supposed to bring her back." he shouted at her.  
>Bonnie gulped down before taking one step towards him. "I know."<p>

"You were supposed to kill me and bring her back in return." he yelled louder and angrier.  
>Bonnie stopped half way to meet him. "Will you please just listen to me?" she snapped and yelled back at him.<p>

But he didn't. "The plan was to let my mother turn human so we could kill her and exchange my life for Caroline's. Her being..." Klaus stopped unable to say the words out loud. "... upstairs in our bed..." he felt the damn tears of anger come to his eyes. "She wasn't supposed to die." he finally said and felt all that torment come forward once more.

"She had to die Nik." Rebekah's soft voice entered the room as she approached her wounded brother.  
>Klaus looked in another direction unable to face his sister in his grief.<p>

Rebekah smiled and cupped his face gently making him look at her, she saw the damage that losing Caroline had done to him and she fought her own sorrow for having to do this to him as well. "All of those years that we have spent together Nik... I thought I had loved you and hated you in equal measures but I was wrong brother." she smiled. "I have not been able to hate you completely because you were all I knew, all I had. I have loved you more than anything and I am truly grateful for being there with you. For standing by your side when you thought you had no one. You always believed no one loved you Nik but I loved you, I never left your side and I know none of us would be standing here if it weren't for you."

Klaus was surprised but also confused to what purpose she was telling him this now.  
>Rebekah smiled warmly at her big brother and removed her hands from his face, she moved to her neck and took the necklace that once belonged to the Original Witch and handed it to Bonnie; she then took a deep breath and nodded at Elijah and Kol.<p>

She took Klaus' hand into hers and said smiling lovingly at him. "It's time I do something for _you_ Nik."  
>Klaus barely had time to react as her body went flaccid and she fell unconscious. He caught her in his arms and gasped as he found himself in the exact same situation twice in such a short period of time.<p>

Bonnie took a long deep breath that hurt her throat and then said. "We must hurry; her essence is part of the necklace for only so long. I need to do the spell now."  
>Kol left with her and Klaus looked up at Elijah absolutely baffled.<p>

It was up to Elijah to finally fill him in on the backup plan they had forged this morning inside Bonnie's room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie trembled as she placed the necklace around Caroline's neck, she nodded reassuring herself and started the spell, she closed her eyes and felt the energy around her change, she went deep inside her line of magic and the words left her mouth just as if they didn't belong to her.<br>Like they belonged to someone else entirely; someone very old and very powerful.

She stood up from the bed and placed both hands above her best friend's dead body, she focused deeper and started a stronger mantra, feeling the ice of the black magic taking over her; she felt tired for the first time, this was again another powerful spell she was doing in such a short time and it finally decided to show on her unwavering strength.  
>She breathed sharp and hard but kept going, she was already half way through when she felt Kol's hands shaking her; she snapped opening her eyes. "What are you doing, why did you stop me?"<p>

The look in his eyes took her totally by surprise; he was genuinely worried about her.  
>"You are bleeding Bonnie." he simply said.<p>

She touched her nose, she couldn't remember the last time she had bled performing a spell. "I'll be ok." she said using her shirt's sleeve to clean up.  
>"Are you trying to kill yourself as well? Why can't you use me like you did that time?" he asked with concern.<p>

Bonnie wavered. "I don't need your energy... I'm accessing a direct line."  
>Kol grabbed her arms harder. "Not the Bennett line or the ancient witches that died in that house, that much I know Bonnie."<p>

"You don't know anything." she shook his grip away from her.  
>Kol grabbed her again and pulled her closer to him; she was inches away from his hazel hypnotic eyes. "Who are you channelling?"<p>

"The Original Bennett Witch." she said between her teeth mad at him for wasting precious time they didn't have.  
>"Do you know what happens to witches that abuse the dark old ways? That tap too much into black magic?" he asked so close to her face that she felt his sweet breath on her lips.<p>

Bonnie looked down on them; she couldn't help herself, he was just a bit too close to her and she hadn't really forgotten the way his body melted against hers when he showed her how to play baseball. She breathed harder now; it came out almost in pants.  
>"That's my best friend and your sister that I'm trying to bring back so either help me or step outside Kol." she said determined and refocusing again.<p>

He tilted his head angry at her. "Do not test me Bonnie." he brought her even closer to him and stared into those God damn spellbound eyes of hers.  
>They were the eyes of the devil for sure because she was putting her very own spell on him, they had lost too many people today and he wouldn't lose her as well. Not now nor later to the alluring and addictive side of the dark arts.<p>

Bonnie expected him to drag her away or call out for Elijah and Klaus but Kol was breathing as shallow as she was, she also noticed the way he was looking down on her lips and she unwillingly licked them.  
>Her heart raced inside her chest and she rested her hands on his, she looked up and met his mesmerizing stare, she caught her breath inside her throat as he moved a hand and cupped her face.<p>

"What are you doing now?" she whispered surprised she was still able to articulate a full sentence at this point.  
>"I'm going to kiss you..." he said bringing his eyebrows together, surprised with his own actions.<p>

Slowly Bonnie felt his soft lips upon hers stealing a soft kiss.  
>He smiled looking at her, holding her face just inches away from his; Bonnie gulped down because she wanted more, she wanted a full kiss.<p>

And she didn't have to wait because he kissed her bottom lip and asked for permission as he wanted more as well.  
>Bonnie clasped a hand around his neck and parted her lips, Kol slowly invaded her mouth and they both melted into a very deep and heated kiss.<p>

He kissed her thoroughly and she melted against him, she slowly became one with him as his energy began to surround her, it met hers as they kissed each other, both their energies locked together creating a huge wave of powerful energy.  
>Bonnie had to stop the kiss as it hit her hard, it was so powerful she had a hard time focusing on the simple task of thinking but it lasted only a second because he was searching for her lips again and she answered his kiss this time with a lot more passion, the energy wave enveloped them both and created an invisible force.<p>

She tried to focus but damn, Kol was really good at this, she had never been kissed like this before and found it a shame she had been missing out so much.  
>Her mind flew to Caroline and Rebekah as he pulled her even closer to him, there was no more space between them and she felt that line, that magic line she could draw from, just like she had so many times in the library. She remembered the rest of the spell and the words rushed through her mind effortlessly as she messed his amazing wild hair even more.<p>

"You guys had to wait until I died to finally kiss and make out? In my room?"  
>A voice startled them and they broke the kiss harshly.<p>

Bonnie gasped loudly. "Caroline?"  
>Her friend smiled weakly sitting up on the bed and touching her chest, just where she had been stabbed and sighed, it still felt way too real now that the memories hit her.<p>

"Oh my God Caroline." Bonnie breathed and unglued from Kol throwing herself into her friend's arms.  
>Caroline chuckled softly and hugged Bonnie back.<p>

Bonnie cried tears of joy when she felt the warmth that was back to her friend and the usual hardness that she found when she had hugged her in the past since she became a vampire.  
>Caroline was alive and a vampire again, the spell had worked.<p>

"Welcome back Baby Vampire." Kol said with a sweet grin.  
>Caroline smiled back at him and then pushed Bonnie away giving her a warm smile. "Thank you Bonnie."<p>

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Shut up."  
>Caroline still breathed weakly looking at Bonnie and then at Kol. "Where's Klaus?"<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus stared at Rebekah's body lying on the couch; he would ball his hands into fists and then stretch them out again. He was becoming impatient.<br>"What's taking her so long?" he finally snapped asking Elijah that stood beside him apparently a lot calmer.

"Easy brother, Bonnie is more powerful than you think. If anyone can do this, it's her." Elijah soothed his younger brother.  
>Klaus turned facing him. "I will not forget this Elijah; you all went behind my back, forged up a plan and left me in ignorance."<p>

"You would never allows us to do it willingly. I know you Niklaus, a lot more than you believe."  
>"As I know you brother. If both Caroline and Rebekah come out of this alive my problems are solved for eternity but yours have just started." Klaus quietly told him.<p>

"I don't know what you are referring to."  
>"Kol has feelings for Bonnie. He fancies her a lot more than he believes and you are in love with her as well." Klaus said eyeing Elijah and his reaction to the words finally spoken out loud.<p>

Elijah looked down on the floor. "Perhaps, but it is always a lady's choice, is it not?"  
>Klaus smiled faintly; the first time he has done so in the last hours. "It is what you taught me brother."<p>

Elijah smiled and squeezed Klaus' shoulder. "I'm proud of you Niklaus; what you were prepared to do for Caroline is the proof that my younger brother is still there, ready to challenge me into a blade quarrel."  
>Klaus smirked. "You would lose this time."<p>

"Time has not made you any better handling the blade, this I'm sure off." Elijah teased him back.  
>Klaus nodded with a soft laughter. "Perhaps we should try again one of these days and find who is right."<p>

Elijah smiled hugely at his younger brother and added. "I'd like that very much Niklaus."  
>A sharp gasp came from Rebekah and they both focused on her again, Klaus moved and touched her face concerned. "Are you all right?"<p>

Rebekah fought to breathe and placed her hand over her heart, it was beating so fast and loud that it pounded in her ears. "Yes... I'm just..." she stopped and jerked her head towards Klaus that had his mouth open in astonishment. "Nik... I'm..."  
>He finished her sentence with a murmured word. "Human."<p>

Rebekah smiled and touched her cheeks, they felt so warm and she touched her heart again, she wanted to cry because it was beating, she couldn't remember how it felt anymore and now that it pumped blood into her very alive veins she found it amazing and incredible.  
>Klaus fought to make sense out of all this but he stood up fast, if Rebekah was back and human, she had given her vampire life back to Caroline.<p>

Caroline...

He came out of the library and reached the hall in a blur; if he had a beating heart it would be galloping as he quickly made his way to her.  
>Klaus reached the bedroom and his entire body ached when he saw her; he clenched his teeth shut tight fighting the twirl of emotions that wanted to burst out of him.<p>

Caroline smiled and left the bed rushing to him, she found his arms wrapping hers around him, burying her face in his wonderful chest taking in his scent and clutching his jacket in her hands, feeling his strong back she held on to him like this would be the last time they were allowed to be like this.  
>She solemnly promised herself that she would never take him or their love for granted, she would cherish every single second from now on.<p>

Klaus held her as close as he possibly could; she was here, she was alive and she was safe again back in his arms and he never wanted to let her go again.  
>Ever.<p>

He closed his eyes hiding his head in the crook of her neck taking in her sweet summer scent but then suddenly he moved and looked at her mad which made Caroline frown.  
>"Do not dare to attempt that again! Ever! Don't you ever die on me again Caroline." he said sternly and genuinely angry.<p>

Caroline's lips opened up into one of her wonderful smiles and she spoke with that natural crispness in her voice that he loved so much. "I told you once that I would always find my way back to you. Sooner or later Nik..."  
>Klaus gave in and smiled showing his dimples in that sweet adorable way she had missed in her dying hour.<p>

She took in every detail in his face, happy that she had the chance to see him again and smiled leaning over to kiss him.  
>"Time to leave." Bonnie said and dragged Kol outside the bedroom.<p>

Klaus rested his forehead against Caroline's, holding her still so close to him he licked his lips and sharply inhaled, he fought with the right words but she smiled stroking the back of his neck.  
>"I know..." she whispered.<p>

Klaus nodded before kissing her.  
>They both found that words were never their thing anyway, they always were better at the silence that soothed them both so much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

If you're gone – _Matchbox Twenty_


	29. I lost you

Bonnie was shaking as she walked towards the Mikaelson cellar; just like everyone in this town, Klaus had kept the original slave quarters, sometimes she hated the constant reminder that this has been a typical South town.  
>But she knew the exact reason everyone had kept the dungeon-like places, to keep bad things in or in some cases out. Another pleasant constant reminder that every family in this town had a monstrous secret to hide.<p>

She looked through the small gate on the door and saw her mother standing against the wall, her arms around herself, trying to shield from the cold inside and the fear she assumed.  
>Bonnie took a deep breath and loudly unlocked the door stepping inside, Abby looked at her with nothing but despise which made her the more certain about what she was about to do.<p>

"You came to say goodbye?" Abby asked expecting one of the Mikaelson family members to follow Bonnie inside.  
>Bonnie folded her arms. "That would have been a lot more than you ever did for me."<p>

"I had my reasons to leave Bonnie." she simply said relaxing when she realized Bonnie was alone in her quest for answers.  
>"Yes I know, to protect me or whatever... I really don't know anymore." she said shrugging.<p>

"I left because I loved you." Abby quietly said.  
>Bonnie widened her eyes and softly shook her head. "You really are messed up."<p>

Abby faced her daughter with suck lack of emotion that Bonnie wondered if she had been turned human at all. "I left to protect you and your friend Elena. I left to trap Mikael inside that tomb so you would have a chance of a normal life Bonnie. I left so I could give you a human life, without all this responsibility that comes from being a witch."  
>"Is this the part where I sympathize with your reasons? Because I'm having a really hard time accepting that you not only walked out on me the first time, you also chose to run away the second without even speaking to me. I deserved at least that, you were supposed to be there for me, to be... a mother."<p>

"I was one, in my own way; I was justified in all that I did." Abby said showing a hint of emotion for the first time.  
>"You teamed up with Esther and killed Caroline." Bonnie said astonished at the seemingly cool tone of her mother.<p>

"She made her own bed when she chose Klaus." Abby said shutting down her emotions again.  
>"Would you have killed me as well? If I had chosen one of them?" Bonnie asked still hopping to connect to her estranged mother somehow.<p>

Abby tilted her head, letting those tiny hints of emotion spread across her face now. "Haven't you already?"  
>"You are so set on destroying them, destroying the only family I ever had."<p>

Abby shook her head fiercely. "They are evil. The origin of evil itself and you sided with them."  
>Bonnie took another deep breath through her tears and added. "I didn't have anyone, Matt and Caroline didn't have anyone, no one was watching our back, making sure that we were ok and you know what? This <em>evil <em>family comes to town and welcomed us into their home, their lives; no questions asked. They kept us safe and stood up for us when no one else did, we found a family with them and I will always side with them. No matter what or who comes at us."

Abby clasped her lips in anger; she felt every ounce of the sorrow that Bonnie was throwing at her. "You are a witch and you are supposed to fight evil not defend it. We have an obligation to keep the natural balance. We are the last line of defense and you can't choose sides, let alone help the dark forces that our sisters died fighting against."  
>Bonnie simply shook her head. "Who are you or they to tell me which side is the good one, why is my good any different from yours? Are you a better person than any of them? You walked out on your own family and abandoned your child; isn't that a crime? They are just trying to survive and protect each other."<p>

Abby sighed. "You are going to realize what a huge mistake you have done and then it will be too late Bonnie... I won't be able to help you then."  
>"I don't need your help..." Bonnie said letting go softly.<p>

"What have you done Bonnie?" Abby whispered with an angst expression.  
>Bonnie smiled. "I brought Caroline back."<p>

Abby recoiled in her place not expecting it. "Do you know what you just did?"  
>Bonnie nodded. "I would do it all over again, she didn't deserve to die. This family didn't deserve to lose her. <em>I <em>didn't deserve to lose my best friend, to have my mother take her away from me."

"Are you aware of the consequences Bonnie?" Abby asked emotionless again.  
>Bonnie rose her chin high. "Yes."<p>

Abby faced the floor concealing her disappointment and concern. "I expected you to be smarter than this Bonnie."  
>"I didn't have anyone to teach me any better." she spat out mad.<p>

"What will happen to your precious family when you die? They will have no one to protect them and this will all have been in vain." Abby told her bitterly.  
>Bonnie chuckled. "Not even when you are faced with my possible death you can pretend to care about me? At all?" Bonnie asked feeling like she was still fighting for something that was already over.<p>

Abby opened her mouth and finally showed all those emotions she had hidden behind her tough expression. "I lost that right when I left you."  
>Bonnie ran her hands through her long hair. "Yes you did." she nodded.<p>

Abby looked at Bonnie not really knowing what to do or say. "What happens now?" she asked after a brief silence.  
>"Nothing. You can go for now."<p>

The words stunned Abby. "I... am free to leave?"  
>"Yes, no one is going to harm you for now but I recommend you leave Mystic Falls as fast as you possibly can and never look back. Don't ever get back here because I won't be able to intervene in your behalf then."<p>

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Abby whispered.  
>Bonnie smiled at her mother. "Because I am better than you." she said and left the underground room without looking back.<p>

She was able to make it to the garden before she stopped and finally broke down; she cried feeling like she was taking the weight of the world once again.  
>She sat in one of the benches there and sniffled now, playing with her sleeve.<p>

Elijah sat next to her and she raised her head looking away and cleaning her tears, ashamed to look so vulnerable before him.  
>"Are you all right?" he asked softly.<p>

Bonnie laughed. "I'm great Elijah, my mother just became the President of The Sucky Mother Club."  
>Elijah smiled. "My mother would still be the reigning queen if I hadn't killed her."<p>

Bonnie gulped down and looked at him. "Are _you _all right?"  
>Elijah's smile was bigger, amazing on his manly features. "You truly are one remarkable woman Bonnie Bennett, you should be worried about yourself, not me."<p>

"You just killed your mother, I can only try to imagine how you feel right now."  
>"I feel like it was necessary."<p>

The simplicity in his words shook her a bit but they held so much truth in them that she would never be able to look at him differently for doing so.  
>He looked away from her still with his smile and prepared to leave but she stopped him by placing her hand on his arm, she didn't want to be alone.<p>

Elijah nodded understanding and leaned back on the bench keeping her company. "She will come back you know? To finish us all, you included." he said looking at the flowers before them.  
>Bonnie smiled. "I know. But I'm not alone anymore."<p>

Elijah looked at her. "No, you are not."

* * *

><p>Rebekah fixed her dress, she smiled happy with the way the red looked on her skin, she ran her fingers through her long straight blonde hair and wondered if she should apply some more make-up, she really loved how her cheeks were now this pale pink tone and she didn't want to overdo it.<br>"You look absolutely beautiful Rebekah."

The words made her smile and she turned to face her brother. "You are just saying that because you are biased Nik."  
>Klaus smiled leaning against the threshold of her room. "I have never lied to you, I wouldn't start now."<p>

"Well now it's a good time to start, I can't tell anymore if you are lying." she shrugged.  
>Klaus smiled wider. "You truly look stunning."<p>

Rebekah pulled her shoulders together and smiled. "Thank you."  
>"And I'm sure you can still tell when I'm lying." he cocked his eyebrow.<p>

Rebekah laughed and turned to her full-sized mirror checking herself again, she looked at Klaus through the mirror. "I'm telling Matt tonight… about being human."  
>"He's in for a treat." Klaus smirked.<p>

"I know…" Rebekah said and dropped her eyes to the floor, feeling even more insecure about all this now.  
>It didn't go unnoticed to her brother that unfolded his arms and neared her. "Rebekah, he will understand."<p>

She gulped down. "It sounded like such an amazing idea in my head when I asked Bonnie to bring me back as a human instead of a vampire… but now…" she shook her head softly.  
>Klaus stopped behind her and looked at her reflection. "Why the sudden doubt?"<p>

She licked her bottom lip apprehensively. "I'm not like you any longer." she whispered.  
>Klaus' soft chuckle made her look up.<p>

He gently turned her to him. "You are my sister Rebekah; human, vampire or anything else, you are my sister. You will remain my sister, that is all you are to me. Forever and always."  
>She smiled. "You still love me? Even now that I'm just... mortal?" she asked with her eyes sparkling.<p>

"You will still bring me to the edge of madness I'm sure, maybe more now that I'll have to protect you twice as hard." he chuckled.  
>She rolled her eyes in response.<p>

"It's what you wanted and I understand why you wanted it, as long as you are happy Rebekah…"  
>"Even if I'm not like the rest of the family? After all these years by your side as a vampire and now I'm different."<p>

Klaus leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll love you all the same untill the day you do leave me." he whispered.  
>Rebekah fought tears that filled her eyes, she hugged him and rested her head against his chest. "I know it's hard for you to accept the fact that you'll have to let me go eventually one day but being human is all I ever wanted Nik. It was stolen away from me and…" she pulled back looking at him. "I love Matt and he didn't want to be turned, this way I can really be with him."<p>

Klaus smiled but she saw the sadness in his features, he reached for the pocket of his coat removing her necklace. "I think this belongs to you."  
>She felt his humanity at her reach, it brought her tears forward because she knew this was killing him inside. She turned so he could place the necklace on her and smiled. "You are not alone anymore either Nik, everyone in this house would gladly step in for you. Be by your side and do what it takes to keep you safe and you have Caroline now."<p>

"In the end we all got what we wanted." he added and smiled walking away.  
>Rebekah smiled through her silent tears, yes, they did; just that it was always Klaus that had to sacrifice the most.<p>

She wished that one day things would be different but for now she had to give up on her brother as well in exchange for a mortal, short life.  
>She shook her head and flashed that dashing smile; it was certainly a small price to pay to be human again and to be with the man she loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Kol opened the front door and smiled at Matt that stood there; the vampire moved so he could get inside.<br>Matt held out his hand to Kol, the other one smiled widely and took his hand under a firm strong hold, Matt gulped down but was thankful that he didn't seem set on breaking his hand this time.

Klaus joined the two men and chuckled with the awkward scene. "Rebekah will be right down."  
>Matt smiled and tried to remove his hand but Kol kept him in place.<p>

"Now Kol, be nice." Klaus said.  
>Kol smiled. "Just wanted to tell Matt that you better watch over Bekah now."<p>

Matt frowned. "Of course… what are you talking about?"  
>Kol went serious. "Break her heart mate and I will break every single bone in your body."<p>

Matt was confused. "Like I would…"  
>Kol smiled his playful smile and released his hand; he left the house without another word.<p>

Matt looked at Klaus now. "What was that all about?"  
>"A brother being protective, sometimes Kol surprises everyone." he looked at Rebekah that came down the stairs. "But we all feel the same way." he added solemnly.<p>

Matt opened his mouth but closed it instantly, he was lost for words, everyone seemed weird tonight and he watched Klaus leave the room as well. He turned and faced the dashing woman who walked towards him now with a smile.  
>"Wow..." he managed to say.<p>

Rebekah smiled and stopped in front of him, she touched his chest and leaned over to kiss him.  
>She felt her heart race and pound loudly; she still would need a lot of time to get used to her now beating heart. She kissed him softly and then looked at him.<br>He frowned again. "You look… different."

She couldn't stop her heart from going on a silly ride by itself. "Matt… when Bonnie brought Caroline back… she gave her my immortality as a vampire to her and she brought me back as…" she took a really long deep breath "… human." she whispered the last word.  
>Matt seemed to take a step back unwillingly and panic took over her, she wanted to cry or something along those lines, she didn't really know how to react now.<p>

"So you gave up on being a vampire for Caroline?" he asked so flabbergasted that it hurt looking at him.  
>"Not just for her Matt…" she explained softly.<p>

"You did this for _me_? But you were immortal and invincible, now you can... die…" he said slowly.  
>Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I don't care about that, I never did; I've lived so many centuries without really living… I barely began living but I only feel alive when you are around me and when I'm with you. And that's all I want, to have a full life as long as I live it with you."<p>

Matt shook his head, all this was overwhelming, too much even but he had to deal with this now. He smiled that heart-warming smile of his and she immediately relaxed, he took a step forward and cupped her face crushing his lips against hers.  
>"I love you Beks."<p>

Rebekah laughed through her tears and got lost inside his hug, how she loved this new side of her life, she could actually fully feel Matt's muscled body, feel the hardness of his chest or fully enjoy the sweetness of his smell, all this felt a lot better than she could ever hoped for.  
>He suddenly pushed her away, she was stunned and blinked confused.<p>

He had a huge smile imprinted on his face. "Rebekah Mikaelson will you be my date to Prom?"  
>She gulped down suppressing the huge exciting squeal that wanted to come out. "Yes."<p>

He kissed her deeply and Rebekah felt dizzy, not sure if it was of the way he tasted or the fact that this was going to be her first Prom and that she was going as a human on top of it all.  
>"Though with my luck I'll end up in the hospital before I reach the school, it's ludicrous the amount of times I've missed all these dances."<p>

Matt laughed before kissing her pouty lips. "I will make sure everything goes smoothly and your brothers will be around as well."  
>She smiled and shook her head teasingly. "You are really going to love being the protective, really strong boyfriend from now on, aren't you?"<p>

Matt smiled that knee-weakening smile of his. "You are my girl Beks, it's my duty to do so."  
>Rebekah smiled hugely; oh this was going to be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus stared at his brother's dead grey corpse and sighed, they hadn't been able to bring him back, his mother had drained the life out of him completely.<br>The dagger in his heart only helped Bonnie perform the spell to keep Stefan's life intact.

But it didn't have to come to this, as much as he hated the reasons why Finn was so set on destroying them and even with everything he had done, he still loved his brother the same way.  
>As he loved his entire family.<p>

It should have never come to this.  
>"Goodbye brother." he whispered and closed the coffin, lingering his hands in there a bit before leaving the room silently.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie slowly opened the door of her room; she turned the lights on and jumped when she found Kol sitting on a chair looking at her.<br>She winced and touched her chest steadying her heart. "Jesus Kol, you scared me."

He didn't say anything, he just rubbed his index finger with his thumb silently.  
>"What do you want? I'm tired Kol, it's been a really long and draining day."<p>

He still said nothing so she just moved to the bathroom and changed, she didn't care about privacy and boundaries anymore, she was tired and she needed her bed.  
>She dragged her feet back to her bed when he made her stop by flashing in front of her.<p>

She sighed loudly this time and faced him. "What?"  
>Kol cupped her face with both hands and she became aware of the way she enjoyed his touch just a little too much, for quite some time now.<p>

"Why did you let her go?" he asked her in a satin low voice.  
>Bonnie blinked focusing. "I... I had to. It wouldn't be me if I didn't."<p>

"So you just allowed the biggest threat on our lives to walk out the door, she is probably looking for new allies as we speak so that was incredibly stupid of you." he spoke but without his usual mockery which took her by surprise.  
>"Haven't you heard? Us humans... we tend to do stupid things." she whispered and looked down on his lips; she remembered their kiss vividly.<p>

Kol's breath came out in harsh pants and he leaned over an inch, just enough to listen to her heart race then a small smile returned to his lips. He looked deep into those evil eyes of hers and pulled back. "This is a mistake."  
>"I know." she agreed softly and smiled.<p>

Kol regain his natural smugness and released her face walking away. "I hope you said your goodbyes earlier because I will kill your mother next time I see her." he said before he closed the door of her bedroom.  
>Bonnie slid into bed under her covers and stared at the ceiling; that was the least of her problems right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up unsure of where she was but soon smiled, she was home, in their bed but grimaced because she was alone.<br>She rose from the bed feeling a lump in her throat but relaxed when she saw him sitting by the window, his back on her, looking outside into the dark night.

She silently got up; when she reached him she touched his bare back, tracing it slowly and sat behind him, snuggling closely to him.  
>Klaus silently took her hand when she touched his chest and sighed when she laced her other arm around him, taking him into her sweet embrace.<p>

"What's wrong?" she softly asked in that sweet low voice so familiar to him now, it still felt somewhat surreal that she was here.  
>"I couldn't sleep." he simply said enjoying the way her warmth covered him.<p>

Caroline smiled and the air tickled his face which felt amazing.  
>"I'm not going anywhere, so you can actually sleep. You don't have to stay awake and do a night watch." she whispered.<p>

Klaus chuckled, he was beyond transparent when it came to Caroline. He silently hated that she could always read right through him and that he was blushing through his awkward vulnerable smile now.  
>Caroline rested her chin on his shoulder and her wonderful hair fell across his chest, he closed his eyes taking in every detail about her.<p>

"I lost you..." he simply whispered into the dark and silence of their room and she clicked her teeth together preventing from crying, the pain in his words and the guilt he felt for not being there were almost too much for her to handle.  
>She bit her lip and then spoke as low as he has. "I lost you too. And it was unbearable to know I wouldn't see you again."<p>

Klaus gulped down and spoke still with his eyes closed. "Don't leave me again Caroline."  
>She closed her eyes and melted against his back harder, she held him closely and they entwined their fingers tightly above his heart, she rested her cheek against his and they both remained silent like this until the sun finally began to hit them shyly as dawn arrived.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Afterglow –_ INXS_


	30. Prom Night

Caroline knocked on Rebekah's door stepping inside when the other girl told her to come inside.  
>Rebekah was stretching her dress across the bed and smiled at Caroline. "You look dashing, has Nik seen you yet?"<p>

Caroline huffed. "Your brother is out _bonding _with Kol and Elijah." she answered annoyed.  
>Rebekah laughed. "Ah the dreaded word!"<p>

Caroline shrugged. "But I'm happy that they are getting along without any major drama, we can use the normality in our lives. For once." she stressed.  
>"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet, it's only been a week since everything happened and tonight is Prom Night so we probably will be battling and facing death on many occasions throughout the evening."<p>

Caroline pouted. "Don't be so negative B."  
>Rebekah laughed and pointed at herself. "Me and School dances? Huge disaster magnet. I'll probably won't even make it to the Gym's front door."<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes getting into her black coat that covered the deep red Roman alike dress she wore, she fixed tonight's choice of a straight hair look and spoke determinedly. "You will have your Prom night and it will be perfect."  
>Rebekah smiled. "I'm really excited but I'm also upset that you didn't let me help organize it all with you."<p>

"This is your first one and as a human, why would I let you not experience it all with normality? I enjoyed carrying the big boxes and bossing everyone around." Caroline rolled her eyes at the preposterous suggestion. "Just take forever to get ready and blow Matt's mind with your super stunning looks."  
>Rebekah sighed because she was thankful that Caroline was giving her this chance as well. "Are you leaving already?"<p>

"Yes, I need to keep an eye on things and make sure they haven't screwed up the decoration once again." she sighed deeply and over dramatically. "I will lose it if I find anything just _hanging _from the ceiling instead of trickling down."  
>Rebekah laughed loudly. "I pity the fools that dare to do you wrong in decoration."<p>

Caroline tilted her head smiling. "Me too. Ok, I'm going; see you in a few hours Cinderella."  
>Rebekah huffed. "As if..."<p>

"Magical night, magical boyfriend... Prom night... it's tradition Bekah to have the fairytale night." Caroline teased her.  
>Rebekah smiled nervously, she touched her hair that was up in an intricate number and blushed, for a moment she forgot she was human and that Caroline was listening to her racing heart and seeing the blood rush to her cheeks.<p>

"Oh..." Caroline simply let out.  
>"Matt and I... you know... not yet since I became human." she said feeling terribly shy.<p>

"Nawwww..." Caroline let out with her head to the side and confusing Rebekah. "That's just SO romantic. It will be a first... ish."  
>Rebekah closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. "This is beyond awkward and I feel silly C."<p>

Caroline shook her head and hugged Rebekah tight. "All that, is what makes this entire human experience so good Bekah."  
>"I know but it's still hard to know how to react to all these new things... I was kind of really naive when I was turned and from then on things just got really extreme, real fast and I just had to adapt to everything. Now I have to adapt being human all over again." Rebekah said against her friend's shoulder.<p>

Caroline pulled away a little and smiled warmly at Rebekah. "You are not alone in this and being nervous, confused, being excited and making a lot of mistakes is what will make it all the more amazing. You are allowed to be shy, to freak out about things and to be vulnerable now. You are human."  
>"You are far too wise to be with my brother. He definitely doesn't deserve you." Rebekah smiled.<p>

"So true!" Caroline sighed and then smiled. "And I remind him of it every day."  
>"Thank you Caroline."<p>

"You are very welcome. I owe you my life Rebekah, this is like the tip of the iceberg of all the things I should be doing to pay you back." Caroline said with that amazing smile of hers.  
>"Technically you owe Bonnie." Rebekah said returning the smile.<p>

"I owe you both for everything; for bringing me back, for not letting Nik sacrifice himself, for giving us a second chance." Caroline felt her heart ache just thinking about it.  
>"I owe you for accepting me as human... it's still a little strange how everyone treats me the same way as they did before..." Rebekah said and then rolled her eyes. "Except for Kol, he insists on calling me the adopted daughter now."<p>

Caroline laughed. "Figures but that's Kol. Ok, I'm really late now; I will see you later B."  
>Rebekah smiled at Caroline that walked away looking all dashing and powerful, they all definitely didn't deserve to have someone like Caroline in their lives.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline laughed and hugged some of her school friends; she spotted Stefan a few feet away and smiled at him.<br>"Do I have to get in line for a hug as well?" Stefan asked with a smile.

She shook her head laughing. "Don't be silly." she said and hugged him tight.  
>Stefan returned the hug and then pulled away smiling. "I think you are the one that I have to thank for getting me back in one piece."<p>

"Nope." she shook her head. "That would be the awesome, ever amazing Bonnie. She saved us all."  
>"That was a close call for everyone."<p>

She stroked his arm gently. "Are you ok Stefan? I mean… with everything going on." her eyes drifted to the dancing couple, Damon and Elena.  
>"I… got used to it? It sounds terrible but at least Damon isn't screwing up… as much." Stefan quietly confessed to Caroline.<p>

"But how are you dealing with it?" she insisted.  
>"A day at a time Caroline. Besides I love them both." he pressed his lips together smiling.<p>

"I hate this, you are my buddy. I hate seeing you still in pain over her choice." she pouted.  
>"I just want her to be happy Caroline and at least she made a choice."<p>

"You are a great guy Stefan and I hope things get easier soon."  
>"Thanks, I just need to survive Katherine's advances now." he said with an eye roll.<p>

"She's still around, huh?" Caroline flinched.  
>"Obsessed with getting me back." he rubbed his forehead.<p>

"That should be doing wonders to your ego." Caroline teased him.  
>"She will get tired eventually… I hope. If I don' I'll kill her first."<p>

Caroline smiled warmly at her friend but got serious when she saw Tyler approaching them smugly.  
>"Already planning the next betrayal?" he asked with an attitude.<p>

Caroline tensed while Stefan frowned.  
>"Tyler, I haven't seen you in a while…" Stefan said uneasily.<p>

Tyler laughed dryly. "Ask her boyfriend where I have been."  
>Caroline touched Stefan's arm sweetly. "Do you mind giving Tyler and I a few minutes?"<p>

Stefan nodded feeling a little insecure about it but still left them alone.  
>"Seriously?" she asked Tyler folding her arms determinedly.<p>

"I guess I have to be thankful though that he allowed me to live." Tyler spat.  
>"Stop being a dick for a minute Tyler. You tried to kill me and ended up hurting my mom." she whispered mad.<p>

"I was compelled." Tyler hissed on his end.  
>"You aren't compelled now and still you can't stop being an ass about Klaus and I."<p>

Tyler laughed loudly and annoyingly. "I'm sorry if I'm not jumping up and down here about you being with the man we all wanted dead once."  
>"Did you know that if we had killed him, all of us would probably be dead now? Depending on who turned Rose... Katherine... all of us? If anyone tries to kill one of them, the entire vampire lineage dies with them."<p>

Tyler lowered his eyes obviously thinking about the new information but he quickly reacted staring at her with nothing but anger in his eyes. "Then I guess all of us should be thanking you for sleeping with Klaus then."  
>Caroline felt the very air leave her lungs and chest, she clicked her teeth together in shock, anger and sadness all mixed into one. "I guess you should." she dropped coldly and turned around.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie handed her empty glass over and refused another refill, she wasn't keen on getting drunk tonight. She fixed her high ponytail and smiled when she saw Elijah, he surely stood up in the crowd with his tailored suit.<br>"Are you lost Elijah?" she couldn't help the tease.

Elijah smiled and reached his hand out to Bonnie. "Will you give me the honour of this dance Miss Bennett?"  
>Bonnie lowered her chin a bit with a smile. "Of course."<p>

They moved to the dance floor and ignoring the fast tempo music they danced slowly.  
>Not as close as they had in New Orleans though.<p>

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight Bonnie." he told her with a smile.  
>"Well thank you Elijah." she smiled hugely at him.<p>

"That's one giant improvement, not only you have accepted my compliment, you have done so without blushing." he said impressed.  
>Bonnie laughed. "Well I had to get used to it one day, everyone in your family keeps throwing these around. All the time."<p>

Elijah nodded. "We like being honest when it comes to women and their qualities. A lady should always be complimented on everything she does effortlessly."  
>"Stop… <em>now<em> I'm going to blush." she giggled.

He only smiled and pulled a little away from her so he could make her spin with ease before she returned to the firm posture he held them in.  
>"So what made you crash my Prom Elijah? I really didn't expect to see you here." she asked him suspicious.<p>

Elijah still smiled but not as happily as he did before. "I'm leaving town tonight Bonnie."  
>She stopped dancing and opened her mouth confused. "Why?" she handled somehow out.<p>

"I heard the talk between you and your mother and I have done some thinking of my own." Elijah quietly explained.  
>Bonnie licked her lips nervously. "It's not as bad as you think."<p>

"Yes it is, in one week you have performed at least four major spells. Including the one that broke Rebekah's link to her direct lineage."  
>Bonnie squinted. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"<p>

Elijah smiled and removed his hand that still lingered on the small of her back. "I'll find a way out of this, there is always a way."  
>"You don't have to do this Elijah, I knew what I was doing." she assured him.<p>

"It's a far too higher price I'm willing to accept Bonnie, you shouldn't be sacrificing yourself for us, for any of us." he said serious.  
>"Why can't you let me do this?" she simply asked.<p>

Elijah stroked her chin gently. "Because none of us can afford to lose you."  
>Her heart gave her away and she cursed it because she couldn't help the major confusion that took over her now. He was leaving but this wasn't making anything easier, just the more complicated.<p>

"Elijah…" she whispered.  
>He smiled and leaned over; he could feel her heart race so much that it made him feel something he hadn't felt in a very long time, desire.<p>

It was better this way, that he left town because he didn't know how to keep his distance when it came to her, she awoke so many long forgotten and suppressed feelings deep inside of him.  
>She was a constant temptation and he didn't know for how longer he would be able to resist her.<p>

He sighed deeply when he approached her face, he cupped her soft cheek and gulped down because her smell was intoxicating, overpowering his senses and defences.  
>Still he came closer to her face, her heart was pounding in his ear and it felt as if for a moment his own heart was alive and beating alongside hers.<p>

It would be so easy to just take what he wanted, to give in but he couldn't.  
>He couldn't do this to her, he wouldn't.<p>

Elijah gently placed a soft kiss on her cheek, inches away from her lips and smiled because Bonnie seemed about to faint under his touch, it amused him that such a strong woman would falter with his proximity.  
>He pulled away and Bonnie was panting, she seemed eager to beg him to stay but he knew she wouldn't do that.<p>

"Goodbye Bonnie." he whispered.  
>She took in a deep breath. "Come back soon." she whispered.<p>

He smiled happy, for now he would take that, the sweetness in her words and the kindness in her voice was more than he could have hopped for a few months ago when he first felt compelled by her strong personality and blunt defiance towards Klaus.  
>Silently he walked away; Bonnie was left in the middle of the dance floor fighting for air, words and clearance she lacked in spades.<p>

She turned only to find Kol staring at her, she struggled to tell him something; anything but he was faster.  
>"I told you I wouldn't play this game with you and Elijah" he said dead serious and left.<p>

"KOL…" she yelled through the crowd but he didn't look back.  
>Bonnie covered her eyes feeling like everything was slowly becoming a lot more than she was capable of handling.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline fixed her make-up, the tears she had shed were such a damper on her night, everyone else seemed so happy.<br>She remembered Rebekah dancing so close and happily with Matt and Bonnie even seemed to be enjoying herself; Elena was shaking her feathers with Damon and for a minute she felt like she was the only one left, crying in the bathroom but unlike so many old memories for a different reason.

She had her perfect man now and she wasn't lonely and insecure anymore, she was just hurt by Tyler's words.  
>She had done him wrong, she knew this, she was very aware of how he felt about her now but still, she had secretly hoped that he would come around and be ok with her decision.<p>

She had been naive and she hated it, she hated being always the weak link. A smile finally graced her lips, at least she had Klaus and he understood her, he had always understood her.  
>She shook her hair, this night was far from being over and she would have fun at her Senior Prom, she would even ask Stefan for a dance because she needed to dance, it was mandatory and she instigated herself to drop the major bathroom cliché breakdown and do something productive about it.<p>

She turned hastily bumping into a girl she hadn't seen. "Oh sorry, I was somewhere else" she giggled.  
>The girl smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and Caroline frowned for a second, she excused herself and left the bathroom; she soon realized she was being followed, she tilted her head discreetly and turned left entering the huge hall.<p>

She slowly paused and heard the steps behind her; whoever was following her was really bad at this, she took one more step and then suddenly flashed backwards and pushed someone against the lockers; she squinted when she saw the girl from the bathroom facing her with displayed fangs.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" she asked the girl.  
>The girl snarled and tried to fight Caroline but she just scolded the girl and turned her around, slamming her head against the locker.<p>

The other vampire winced and tried to elbow Caroline that knocked the vampire out by slamming her harder against the lockers, she was pissed and this girl wasn't really that much of a threat but still she found the attack odd.  
>She made her way back to the Gym when two other boys appeared before her, seriously?<br>She could just bet they were vampires as well.

One of them came closer to her but seemed not here to fight her, instead he seemed surprised and spoke calmly. "We aren't here for you so I suggest you stay away."  
>She pulled a what face and then smirked. "Well excuse me then, who are you after?"<p>

The vampire answered raising his hand in caution. "We just want the Original girl. That's all we want."  
>"Wrong answer." she said and grabbed his arm, twisting it so he was yelling bending forward trying to release her lock on him.<p>

The other motioned for an attack but Stefan grabbed him, snapping his neck before he could do anything.  
>"Are you ok?" he asked Caroline.<p>

She nodded. "Just hold this one, I need to go check on Rebekah."  
>Caroline burst into the Gym with a racing breath, she scanned the area and was relieved when she found Rebekah glued to Matt, dancing with her head nested against his chest.<p>

Matt stroked her back smiling and they just seem caught up in this absolute perfect moment.  
>Good.<p>

She saw Bonnie and rushed to her. "Have you seen Tyler?"  
>Bonnie shook her head silently.<p>

Caroline scanned the place one more time. "He was just here..."  
>Bonnie simply shrugged.<p>

"What's with you?" Caroline finally asked.  
>"Elijah left town." Bonnie simply said. "And I think I messed up with Kol."<p>

Caroline wavered for a second, she had something huge to deal with but this was Bonnie and she had to do something, she moved so she could keep an eye on Rebekah and Matt while glancing over to Bonnie while she spoke.  
>"What happened? Why is Elijah leaving?"<p>

Bonnie faltered nervously. "Personal stuff, he said he had some things to do out-of-town..."  
>"Ok... and Kol?" Caroline asked scanning the place around again.<p>

"He saw me dancing with Elijah and he wasn't that happy about it." she said with a half-smile.  
>"You just need to talk to him, have you guys talked about the kiss yet?"<p>

Bonnie shook her head.  
>Caroline smiled at her friend. "You need to sit down and talk to him, if he is anything like Klaus, he's going to shrug this off and close up for another 100 years. 100 years you don't have, so if you feel anything for him you need to tell him now; unless you feel something for Elijah as well."<p>

Bonnie blew some air out and looked down on the floor.  
>"Ok... we need to have this talk over a huge bowl of ice cream, I still need to thank you properly for what you did and I promise a decent girls' night talk but I really have to go now. Will you be ok?"<p>

Bonnie smiled at her friend. "Of course."  
>Caroline smiled in return gently stroking her arm before leaving to meet Stefan that just returned to the Gym.<p>

"I locked him in one of the classrooms, do you know what this is all about?" he asked her.  
>Caroline unlocked her phone. "No but we need to keep Rebekah safe until Klaus gets here."<p>

"You think there's more of them?"  
>Caroline nodded. "I know everyone in this town and there are at least four guys I don't recognize from school inside this Gym."<p>

"I'll keep an eye on her."  
>"Thank you Stefan."<p>

"If it was Damon I would be thankful if any of you had his back." Stefan was honest.  
>She felt at least a bit relieved, something was finally going right.<p>

An annoyed voice picked up from the other side of the line.  
>"Kol? Meet me outside now, it's about Rebekah."<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't get to boss me around, I'm not Nik." Kol told Caroline as soon as he saw her.<br>"You were around, Nik is still on his way." she simply said.

"Why would you even assume that I would be willing to help you save the night?"  
>"You are here, aren't you?" she tilted her head and walked back inside knowing that he was reluctantly following her, if there was one thing she knew she could count on was their bond as a family.<p>

They joined Stefan inside that had recruited Damon in the meantime, Elena was happily talking to Bonnie now and Caroline was glad that it kept them both busy for now.  
>"Why am I part of this tag team?" Damon asked eying Kol with very little tolerance.<p>

Caroline tried to work with what she had. "Someone is after Rebekah and they are vampires, that can't be normal."  
>"One or more murderers on the loose during a school dance?" Damon pulled one of his ticks. "That's average normal for Mystic Falls High."<p>

Caroline folded her arms angry. "This is Rebekah's first Prom, everything will be perfect tonight and you are all going to help me."  
>"So you are here enlisting our help so she can enjoy a dance? Take her home and keep her safe there, use the ballroom for something useful instead of pointless torture and let the rest of us enjoy a quiet night for once." Damon said upset.<p>

"No." she eyed him mad. "I'll be damned if I let anyone ruin her night, starting with you." she fumed at Damon.  
>"You can be quite scary when you want Caroline." Kol said frowning.<p>

She scolded the Mikaelson sibling. "And don't you forget it. So now go and mingle, make sure they don't get near Rebekah or Matt."  
>"Am I allowed to kill them?" Kol asked innocently.<p>

Caroline simply turned around and made her way through the crowd, leaving them behind.  
>"It was a legit question." he mumbled.<p>

"Look, Elena is in here as well so I say we just team up without making any useless waves." Stefan suggested.  
>"Who are these vampires anyway?" Damon asked opening his arms.<p>

"I bet they are the surviving bunch of the Newborn army Finn created." Kol said resting his eyes on Bonnie that just smiled at something Elena said.  
>"Shouldn't they all have gone down when Finn died?" Damon asked casually.<p>

Kol shot his eyes back to Damon instantly.  
>"I overheard the talk between Barbie vampire and Sired boy." he said with a smile.<p>

But Kol didn't blink. "Well Tyler turned a few vampires on his own so my bet is that this is his doing."  
>"Why would they be after Rebekah?" Stefan joined the conversation.<p>

"They are always after one of us." Kol simply said and left.  
>Damon looked at Stefan. "They are hiding something from us."<p>

"Maybe... but you are not going to screw this up. If this turns into a battle, Elena might be caught in the middle of it and I don't want that." Stefan sternly told him.  
>Damon looked at his brother and then smiled walking away, Stefan clenched his jaw hoping his brother wouldn't do something stupid as usual.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline rushed down the hall, she turned a corner when someone grabbed her fiercely, suddenly she found herself pinned against a really hard chest.<br>When he turned her around she punched his chest. "Ugh Nik seriously?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked her sternly.  
>She displayed her best innocent smile. "Looking for you?"<p>

Klaus raised his eyes and voice gravely. "Why are you strolling around the school alone when we have enemies on the loose?"  
>"I was going to see the one Stefan locked away, I wanted answers." she replied with that sweet innocent voice of hers.<p>

"Go back to the Gym and stay inside." he said slowly and determined which made her pout.  
>"Now Caroline!" he added serious.<p>

She huffed and turned on her high heels to leave when Klaus gently pulled her hand, she tilted her head still pouting at him.  
>Only that he was smiling now. "You look very beautiful tonight."<p>

All of her resistance slowly faded away, she smiled a little at him. "Thank you."  
>Klaus watched her leave with a smile and then his face was dead serious and set on business.<p>

* * *

><p>The vampire faced Klaus as he walked inside the room, he knew exactly who he was therefore he knew his brief existence was facing an inevitable end.<br>Klaus shook his head faintly, a small smile appearing. "I assume that you are the messenger."

"Yes." the vampire said.  
>"Well..." Klaus opened his arms. "Deliver your message, lackey."<p>

The young vampire swallowed hard. "There are a lot of us waiting their turn, your family has made some real powerful nemesis, trust me; this is only the beginning."  
>Klaus sighed. "If I could only name all the times I've heard <em>that.<em>" he said and swiftly grabbed a chair, breaking it and improvising a stake.

The vampire didn't move, in a flash Klaus was stabbing him in the ribs, the vampire gushed out for air stumbling and leaning over Klaus' strong hold on him.  
>"Now tell me something I <em>don't <em>know." Klaus hissed between his teeth.

The vampire fought to keep his balance when Klaus pulled the stake out.  
>"I don't know anything; I'm just a pawn as you said. They didn't tell me anything just that I was to bring the Original vampire woman back with me."<p>

Klaus seemed to waver but kept his posture as he grabbed the vampire by the throat. "Who sent you?"  
>The vampire didn't answer and this irritated Klaus even more.<p>

He pushed the stake again into the vampire just inches away from his heart, he held his head and compelled the vampire. "How many of you are here tonight?"  
>"Six with me." the other one whispered in pain.<p>

"Where were you supposed to deliver... my sister?"  
>"The house where Esther killed your pet vampire." the other vampire spat out.<p>

Klaus smiled pursing his lips together. "Finally some courage." he said amused and grabbed the vampire by the neck, he widened his eyes again. "Now be a good sport and finish it off for me." he said in that eerie voice of his.  
>The vampire slowly moved the stake in his chest so it could reach the heart, sharply inhaling as his life faded away turning him into a grey corpse.<p>

* * *

><p>Kol finished his drink nonchalantly when Bonnie came near him, he even flirted with some random girl but the way Bonnie stood there looking at him with those piercing eyes of hers made him uncomfortable.<br>"Can I help you with something Bonnie? A little power energy for a spell? Insight into Elijah's favorite books?"

Bonnie slumped her shoulders with his words. "Forget it."  
>Kol clenched his jaw and watched her walk away but then she suddenly turned and came back fiercely.<p>

"No, you know what? We kissed, you and I kissed and that wasn't just some random kiss and now you are acting like a jealous boyfriend and I'm slowly realizing this isn't all in my head, there's something going on between us and you can't shrug it off with a joke or an insult."  
>Kol smiled wider. "It wasn't that much of a kiss Clyde so don't get all hyper about it, you weren't the first girl I kissed into oblivion."<p>

Bonnie laughed loudly. "Keep telling yourself that Kol. Nothing happened between Elijah and I, he left town and he was just saying goodbye."  
>"He is leaving you in here? Stranded in the middle of prom?" he asked pretending to be appalled.<p>

"Get over it already Kol, jealousy doesn't suit you." she said between her teeth mad.  
>Kol was serious for a moment. "Why is he leaving? What are you both hiding?"<p>

Bonnie laughed fretfully. "Nothing."  
>Kol moved and was about to grab her arms to shake the truth out of her but he also noticed the dangerous closeness of the unknown vampires towards his sister and her date, kissing unaware to everything going on around them.<p>

He moved past Bonnie and cut the way of two vampires that looked at each other and then at the smugly smiling boy ish vampire in front of them, neither really took Kol seriously which he handled with a sneer.  
>Damon arrived to his side and talked to the vampires with a smile. "I think we should take this outside, it would be less messy."<p>

The vampires looked behind the two smiling jerks in front of them and fumed when they saw Stefan and Caroline already taking another other two outside.  
>They didn't have time to react because Kol and Damon were already on their faces and they knew they didn't stand a chance.<p>

Their last hope was shattered when the hybrid stopped the brunette that tried to make her way through the dancing kids, Klaus smiled at the girl with that disarming smile of his.  
>"You seem quite determined sweetheart."<p>

The girl turned on her heels ready to run away but Stefan, Damon, Kol and Caroline formed a circle around her.  
>She licked her lips nervously and looked at Klaus. "This is just the beginning, <em>he <em>will be coming for you."

Klaus was confused about the threat but spoke serenely. "I'll be waiting love, you know where to find me; go back to whoever sent you and tell them to come at _me_, directly and no silly messengers this time."  
>The girl nodded and squeezed herself between Damon and Kol that parted just a little for her to go through, she was shaking as she walked away in one piece unlike all the others that were certainly burning somewhere by now.<p>

Damon sighed and looked at Klaus. "Well, this was fun... let's _not_ do this so soon? I still hate all of you."  
>Stefan smiled at Caroline and nodded silently as he walked after his brother; he shared a thankful wordless look with Klaus.<p>

Kol looked at Caroline and hesitated at first before he spoke. "There's something wrong with Bonnie, Elijah left and I'm almost certain it has to do with her; you should talk to her. Also... you are kind of scary for a girl." he smiled and left.  
>Caroline was left flabbergasted but had to react at vampire speed when Rebekah came near with a smile that could light the entire town.<p>

"Oh my God Caroline, I'm having the best night ever." she said excitedly.  
>Caroline smiled. "Of course you are, I organized the dance and Matt is a great dancer."<p>

Matt seemed as happy as Rebekah and Caroline felt her heart warm inside her chest.  
>"Thank you Caroline, really." she said.<p>

Caroline smiled warmly. "I'm happy that you are having fun Bekah."  
>"Everything is perfect." she gave a subtle nod at Caroline that knew exactly what she meant, then Rebekah giggled and pulled Matt's arm. "My feet are killing me but I'm dancing until I fall over." Rebekah left dragging Matt.<p>

Matt looked back at Caroline and smiled, Caroline sank in her place, sometimes ignorance was a bliss.  
>She bit her lip and finally relaxed a little when she felt Klaus' arms lacing around her waist, it was almost instant the way she leaned a little against his chest. "Bonnie is not ok, Elijah left town without saying where he was going and I'm almost sure Tyler is up to something. I can feel it in my bones."<p>

Klaus stroked her arm with the back of his hand and she turned her head a little so she could look at him.  
>"They want Rebekah and they want it bad because they just sent a small unit after her." he added quietly.<p>

"There's never a dull day with us." she said with a deep sigh.  
>Suddenly she felt herself being propelled forward and then pulled back into his chest, she giggled with the movement and looked at him; Klaus was smiling that heart-stopping smile that made her melt.<p>

_**There's still a little bit of**  
><strong>Your taste in my mouth,<strong>  
><strong>There's still a little bit of you<strong>  
><strong>Laced with my doubt,<strong>  
><strong>It's still a little hard to say,<strong>  
><strong>What's going on<strong>  
><em>

"Are you trying to distract me with dancing Nik?" she asked him quietly when she acknowledged for the first time all night that there was music inside the Gym.  
>Klaus smiled even more and gently spin her around, she softly returned to his chest and rested her hand there.<p>

"Caroline Forbes complaining about a dance? I'm honestly perplexed." he said pulling a costume made tick of his.  
>She smiled trying to keep it together but he knew her way too well, he lowered his eyes and pierced right through her soul, she looked away because she was scared he would read right through her, how unsettling and disappointing this entire night had been to her.<p>

"Caroline... stop." he told her softly and she looked up at him again.  
>Her mind assimilating the lyrics to <strong><em>Cannonball <em>**as she did so.

He smiled and smoothly raised her hand, making her half turn and land against his hard chest, with her back to him while still dancing slowly he whispered in her ear. "Look at how happy Rebekah is. I have never seen her like this, you single-handed dealt with a threat and she is there dancing with Matt completely unaware of all the lengths you went to keep her safe. When presented with danger, you took charge and were calm and collected. And very hot, may I add."  
>Caroline laughed softly against his chest, she didn't miss the proud tone in his voice at all.<p>

Klaus kissed her cheek gently, then there was another surprising spin without warning and she was now facing his sparkling proud eyes, then she was being dipped down and couldn't help the loud shriek she let out even if she felt his strong hold on her lower back, she still held on to his firm arm, she knew he would never let her fall, it was just the unexpected move that made her laugh now.  
>"There is your friend Bonnie, scolding at my younger brother Kol. Which is trying his best to flirt with..." he pulled Caroline back up and moved so she could look over his shoulder at the tall brunette.<p>

Caroline frowned at the view; she didn't like the competition for Bonnie, not at least until her friend figured out her confusing feelings for the brothers.  
>"Don't worry... Kol is absolutely smitten with Bonnie, he can't stop staring at her." Klaus chuckled.<p>

Caroline smiled and looked at him.  
>He held her closer to him; she offered no resistance and caressed his shoulder moving to the back of his neck, enjoying the way he shivered under her touch.<p>

"I'm here now Caroline so you can stop. It's all right, I'll take care of things from now on, just relax and enjoy your night." he said in that sweet velvet voice of his.  
>The sentence made her wheeze. "You don't have to take charge and do everything alone. Being in a relationship means you can actually share the troubles and worries."<p>

"Fair enough love but there has been enough drama and rumble for one night. You are allowed to have fun as well." he said determined and she knew it was her turn to forfeit.  
>This was what they were so used to by now, they would clash against one another all the time but it was the way that one of them would always give in that made their relationship so unique and actually work.<p>

"Ok then, you win... for now." she warned with a ferocious stare.  
>Klaus laughed. "I will gladly take that."<p>

Caroline smiled feeling that with her permission, he was taking all this weight away from her and even if she wanted to feel bad for dropping everything on him, she also was incredibly grateful that he was demanding it.  
>It made her love him even more, if that was remotely possible at this point.<p>

She moved her hand to gently stroke his face; she felt the need, the urge to do something for him and she knew exactly what it would be. "I want you to take me away Nik, away from Mystic Falls, just you and I." she said with all her love for him.  
>Klaus staggered his smooth steady dance movements. "Are you serious Caroline?"<p>

She laughed quietly at his genuine astonishment. "Wasn't I promised to see the world? It's time that you whisk me away to some place Nik, any place; to show me all the things you wanted to show me. Of course that we can't go away for a year and forget about everyone in here but you know... maybe we can sneak out from time to time?"  
>She compared his smile to the very smile all children have on Christmas morning, he was genuinely and utterly happy and she found it to be the most amazing feeling to know she was responsible for it.<p>

"Where should I take you first love?" he asked with the same excitement children open Christmas gifts.  
>"I should ask you, all I know from the world comes from my Geography Atlas." she shrugged.<p>

What an absolute tragedy, he thought. "Florence is divine this time of the year."  
>Caroline suddenly shared his excitement and became aware that she was just letting go and agreeing to be shown a brand new exciting world from Klaus' point of view and she just knew it would be nothing short than larger than life and perfect.<p>

She smiled hugely before leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Cannonball – _Damien Rice_


	31. Everything the world has to offer

"... I also have chocolate, strawberries and some weird stuff that was left in the fridge..." Caroline made a disgusted face. "We should probably leave this one out." she wrinkled her nose.  
>Bonnie looked down on her bed filled with every possible late night snack that she could think off, she looked back at Caroline that gave her a shrug.<p>

"Blame them for having so much stuff around, everything is a temptation." she waved the expensive ice cream with a stern face. "Italian ice cream? Seriously?"  
>"I feel like we are living with a bunch of kids sometimes but it's weird that they actually buy all this for us, because I don't see Klaus eating chocolate chip cookies." Bonnie said opening a bag.<p>

"What's really weird is that I don't know who does the shopping around here, like... stuff just appears and I don't know who does it." Caroline said relishing in the ridiculously amazing Vanilla ice cream.  
>Bonnie thought about it for a second as well and both friends seemed to squint at the same time; now that was a thought, who actually did all this?<p>

And cleaned the house as well...  
>They both started laughing because the idea was actually intriguing and now they were stuck with the image of Klaus strolling down a supermarket row with a really long list and ranting because they were out of pickles.<p>

"So..." Caroline said taking charge of the conversation and not postponing her true motives here. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? Why do I have a very worried Kol on my hands and Elijah storming away like he is going after the devil itself?"  
>Bonnie looked down on her lap.<p>

"And don't say you have no idea what I'm talking about." Caroline pressed.  
>"Elijah left because he had some things to deal with, he didn't tell me what they were and Kol is just jealous because he saw me dancing with his brother."<p>

"I get the jealous thingy but you are hiding something from me, I know you Bonnie Bennett."  
>"I'm not... Kol is imagining things." Bonnie said eating a cookie.<p>

"Why would he? One thing I learned from all this thing with Esther is that you shouldn't hide things, especially when it comes to your safety. Are you hiding something from me Bonnie?"  
>"No." Bonnie said determined.<p>

"Bonnie..."  
>"I am not hiding anything. This thing between Kol and Elijah has to do with the mess we created ourselves, Kol and I have something that I can't fully explain but I thought we had everything sorted out but then came Elijah and I thought he was going to kiss me and I got all confused and I can't lie, it messed with me big time."<p>

"What's the deal with you and the second half of the Mikaelson brothers?" Caroline asked admitting she was losing stage one of her battle, Bonnie was only talking about what _she_ wanted.  
>Bonnie finished her cookie and touched her lip. "I don't know..."<p>

Caroline gave her a look and added chocolate to her ice cream treat. "You don't know which one you like the most or you don't know how to admit to yourself that you have fallen completely head over heels for both?"  
>Bonnie sighed and took a sip from a Coke. "I... don't know what to tell you..."<p>

Caroline raised her perfect eyebrow.  
>Bonnie sighed deeply this time. "Fine... I think that I'm... that I... somehow... fell for Kol."<p>

Caroline smiled putting her ice cream away so she could focus totally on her friend. "And Elijah?"  
>Bonnie seemed to struggle with words again. "He's... Elijah... you know?"<p>

Caroline shook her head softly. "No, I don't know Bonnie; I know that he's amazing but they all are, in their own unique way. I know that no one from this family is what others think they are..."  
>Bonnie played with the can in her hand. "Elijah is perfect. He's that man who you have dreamed of your entire life; he's there when I need him, he listens to me, he gets me. Sometimes I don't even need to talk, he just nods and I know he understands and that brings a sense of security and safety that I never had in my life."<p>

"I have that with Klaus, he just... knows me and I understand that this can be appealing, that you would want to have that in your life but I saw you kiss Kol and that was not a forgettable kiss, was it?" Caroline asked softly.  
>Bonnie smiled. "No, it was so intense, magical and powerful... I felt his energy, I fed from it and it was such a rush that I didn't want it to end."<p>

"That's passion... and with Elijah, I think it's more like the pure sweet aspect of love."  
>"So I'm in love with Elijah and in lust for Kol?" Bonnie frowned.<p>

"No, that's not what I said Bonnie... sort of." Caroline moved the stuff in front of her so she could reach out to Bonnie's hand. "Klaus has this thing he does, he always knows what I'm thinking or feeling and he keeps saying he has no idea what goes through my mind, which means it just happens. He just simply knows and none of us can explain it, it just... is. This brings me that safety you were talking about because no matter what happens I know that he will get me, that he will be there and I don't need to give him a giant speech of how I feel. He's that pure love I was talking about earlier but he's also the passion. I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with him Bonnie; it's intense, it's powerful and I wish I could actually explain it to you but I can't. Because I have no words for it, for the way he makes me feel and I think that you have this with Elijah _and_ Kol, just that in separate. Am I making any sense?" she stopped hastily.

Bonnie nodded lessening her lips with a thoughtful expression. "So I should date them both, this way I can have love and passion."  
>Caroline laughed softly. "I think that you just need more time, to realize which one can give you what you need the most or maybe you just need time to figure out if any of them can give you both, the love and the passion... Like, Klaus is perfect to <em>me, <em>I have it all but what makes it perfect to me doesn't make it to others. And this is just me rambling, I'm no one to give advice about love and all that."

It was Bonnie's turn to laugh. "Right... Care, you and Klaus are like the power couple now. I've seen it happen right in front of my eyes and it still seems like it's somehow not real, you went from planning June weddings with total strangers to actually be wearing that..." she pointed to the ring on Caroline's hand. "... soon we will be deciding between Teal and Peach for the bridesmaids."  
>"Oh, that's going be a while, besides he hasn't even said the words out loud and we were talking about you, stop deflecting." Caroline said close to hyperventilation.<p>

"I'm not deflecting and you are in denial, it's cute but you should start preparing yourself because Klaus is going to pop the question any time soon. He's just waiting for the right time and we both know Care that you are waiting as well."  
>Caroline shook her head and steadied her breath. "No, as much as I can't imagine my life without him anymore, I still need time. I... I need time Bonnie."<p>

Bonnie touched Caroline's hand. "What happened at the Prom Caroline?"  
>"Besides the random freaky almost attack on Rebekah? And Tyler?" she asked uneasy.<p>

"That's right, you were looking for him, what did Tyler do?" Bonnie asked getting slightly worried.  
>Caroline sensed the worry in her friend's voice and smiled reassuring her. "It's nothing Bonnie."<p>

Bonnie folded her arms upset and Caroline knew she had no real choice.  
>"I just find it amazing that every guy in my life before Klaus makes the effort to turn my relationship with him into something as petty as sex driven. Damon is constantly throwing these sex jokes at me and now Tyler... like with them it was so not about that? Damon used me for that and Tyler and I were based on that. We were both driven by this new side of us that neither could really contain and in the end that's all we knew and with Klaus everything changed, all that I knew changed. He shifted my world upside down and threw me off-balance but still managed to catch me and show me that it was ok to let go and still be in control and I don't think any one sees that."<p>

"They are guys, of course neither of them sees it."  
>"It's not just them Bonnie..." Caroline let out with sadness.<p>

"Elena?" Bonnie asked softly.  
>Caroline nodded. "I just wish she would come around one day..."<p>

"I'm sure she will Care, just give her time; she misses you too, she told me today."  
>"If it has to happen, it will. That's how I feel right now... if she wants to come and talk to me, she knows where I live. Right now honestly with everything that happened, I'm just grateful for everything you did. You are the best friend one could dream off, thank you for everything you did Bonnie. Really."<p>

"Who is deflecting now?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow.  
>"I have something to tell you Bonnie..."<p>

"What is it?" Bonnie asked feeling the seriousness in her friend's voice.  
>"I asked Klaus to go away, it's just for a few days but I need to get away from here Bonnie. I'm 18 years old..." she said with tears in her beautiful eyes. "I've been tortured, smothered, rejected by my parents and then my friends because of my choices; I died..." she touched her heart unconsciously. "... I need a break from Mystic Falls and from everything. I need to be alone with Klaus away from all this."<p>

"Caroline... of course I understand you." Bonnie smiled reassuring her close friend. "And you don't have to worry about me, I have a lot of people watching over me and Elijah will be back soon as well. Stop worrying about everyone else and think about yourself for once, go away with him, live a little. Enjoy what Klaus is willing to give to you and take it, take it all Caroline."  
>Caroline smiled and hugged her friend tight. "Thank you Bonnie."<p>

Caroline sneaked into bed resting her head on her pillow watching Klaus, he was lying on his back as usual and he had his eyes closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping; she smiled and trailed her finger through his perfect stubble.  
>He gently took hold of her hand and kissed it, Caroline bit her lip smiling and moved when he lifted his arm so she could nest on his chest.<p>

He held her close while she spoke gently tracing his bare firm chest. "Bonnie is in love with your brother."  
>"Which one?" Klaus spoke while playing with a lock of her hair.<p>

Caroline chuckled softly in response.  
>"Oh... I see." Klaus said with a chuckle of his own. "I've spoken to Elijah, he's in New Orleans."<p>

"I know that Bonnie is hiding something... I just don't know what it is..."  
>"Do you want to stay Caroline? We can go some other time sweetheart." he quietly spoke.<p>

"No... I need this, I need to get away and I want to be alone with you. Without all this war and every enemy that keeps coming at us, I just want a peaceful three-day break." she answered playing with his necklace.  
>Klaus smiled into the darkness of their bedroom. "I thought you were planning for two days only."<p>

She stopped fondling with the whistle in her hand and blushed. "Well... I went online and I checked Florence and there's no way you can show me all that in two days."  
>Klaus grinned with her sudden excitement. "You are absolutely right love."<p>

"Nik?" she asked quietly.  
>"Yes Caroline?"<p>

"Is it really that beautiful as I've seen in the pictures? It looks so incredible." she spoke resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him.  
>Klaus' smile was huge. "It's even more beautiful than any picture you've seen, it's one of the most beautiful cities in the entire world. It's filled with art and museums, astonishing gardens and ancient castles. You are going to love it."<p>

Caroline smiled and he could see her eyes sparkling in anticipation, she rested her head back where she had been and spoke in that sweet voice of hers.  
>"Will you tell me more about it? Start with the gardens."<p>

Klaus could barely contain his thrill, he had hoped for this day to come for so long and finally she was asking him to do what he could do, show her what the world had to offer, it was the only thing he could actually give her and he was really good at this.  
>He already had everything planed out in his mind and as he spoke of all the places he would take her to, he felt her relax more and more in his arms until she fell asleep certainly to dream about their upcoming trip.<p>

She looked around her driveway and then made her way inside the house, she heard noises in the kitchen and found the beautiful tall dark-haired man cooking.  
>He frowned at her. "Elena? Weren't you supposed to be out running?" he asking slumping a little with disappointment.<p>

She smiled shaking her head and the loose straight hair. "I wasn't in the mood. Are you making me breakfast… Damon?"  
>"Yes, and you have ruined all and every chance I had to surprise you. Then you go around saying that I'm not the romantic type." he huffed.<p>

She smiled and moved closer. "I'm not really hungry but thank you for the gesture."  
>Damon narrowed his eyes. "What's with you?"<p>

She shrugged. "I've just been reminiscing about the end of my senior year, it's a new page of my life." she answered with a spark in her eyes.  
>Damon pursed his lips. "Can't this new stage involve eggs? I just finished them."<p>

"I said I'm not hungry and I mean it Damon. I'm going to change, I want to go see Bonnie and Caroline."  
>"Chez Klaus and company?" Damon asked with a flinch. "Why the sudden urge to bond?"<p>

"Maybe it's time we reconnect." she simply said and walked upstairs to her room.  
>Damon watched her leave and felt a slight unease, something was up with Elena and he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.<p>

He answered his vibrating phone very troubled. "Damon, the highly under appreciated cook here." he said dropping the fresh good-looking eggs into the trash.  
>Stefan smirked from the other side. <em>"Rough morning?"<br>_  
>"Rough everything, Elena is in a weird mood." he said moving to the living room.<br>_"Damon, I'm sure she's just upset because you decided to move in with her."_

Damon slumped on the couch. "Yeah, probably but she can't stay there with Katherine around can she?"  
><em>"True but you know Elena, she likes her space. You should have thought of that before moving in with luggage and everything."<em>

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's with me now Stefan, I think I can handle my girlfriend, thank you very much Dr Phill. What can I do for you on this sunny morning?"  
><em>"I've been thinking about these vampires last night... it was too random to be just casual. You should keep an eye on Elena."<em>

Again Damon rolled his eyes and spoke hastily. "Will do, have to go now; have fun hunting frogs or whatever remaining animals are left on those woods."  
>He didn't give Stefan a chance to answer because he ended the call and went upstairs to Elena's room, he found her fixing her hair up on a high ponytail.<p>

"Loving the new look, it's different." he said sitting on the bed watching her.  
>She smiled in front of her mirror.<p>

"Stefan called, he's worried about the freaky vampire attack last night."  
>She looked down fixing her shirt and then looked up to the mirror so she could meet Damon's eyes. "It's probably just some vampires after the Mikaelsons, they should have made a lot of enemies across the years, I'm guessing..."<p>

"Yeah..." Damon nodded. "That's why I'm going with you."  
>She turned so she could face him directly. "I'm going alone."<p>

"No you are not, this isn't a democracy. There are vampires on the loose and I'm not letting you go up there all alone, when the ones inside that house are quite possibly the main target of the new gang in town." he said and left the room.  
>She pressed her teeth together, not how she wanted to do this, not at all.<p>

* * *

><p>"If you need anything, <em>anything,<em> just call me. My phone will be with me the entire time ok? And Klaus' will have his. If anything sounds the slightest bit strange, call me, ok? And we'll get back as fast as we can." Caroline said putting her leather jacket on then she pointed at Rebekah and Bonnie. "Promise me, you both."  
>Rebekah smiled amused with the jittery attack. "Yes mom, I have your number on the fridge and dad's on my speed dial."<p>

"And I promise I won't throw any party while you are gone and I won't invite strangers into your house." Bonnie said with the same teasing tone.  
>Caroline pulled one of her faces. "Hilarious. Although..." she stopped and raised a finger. "You really can't invite strangers in Bonnie."<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes and opened her arms. "Will you just go? Klaus is already waiting for you. Just go and HAVE FUN! That's an order."  
>Caroline took a deep breath. "Ok... it's time." she smiled nervously.<p>

Bonnie hugged her friend. "Just enjoy it, ok? And I expect details of everything when you get back."  
>Caroline closed her eyes as she hugged her friend back, she still had this tiny nagging voice in her mind about Bonnie but there was no turning back now.<p>

She smiled at Rebekah and hugged her as well.  
>"Enjoy <em>La Bella Italia<em> C. I just know you are going to fall in love with everything there and make sure Nik takes you to that museum I told you about, the one with all the shoes." Rebekah told her.

Caroline nodded with a sigh. "I'll see you in three days guys." she said finally giving into her selfish wishes.  
>She took one more deep breath and walked outside, she met Kol on the way to the driveway and he gave her one of his smiles.<p>

"Try not to ditch Nik for one of those Italian models, that would really hurt his feelings."  
>Caroline giggled. "I'll try my best. And you better keep an eye on everyone, you are now the man of the house Kol."<p>

"Oh joy, everyone decided to go travel and I'm stuck with those two in primal Mystic Falls." he gave an annoyed look towards Rebekah and Bonnie.  
>Caroline smiled when he squeezed her hand and then determinedly walked towards Klaus' shiny black car; she waved at the girls before closing the door.<p>

She licked her lips and then looked at Klaus; he held out his hand and smiled at her.  
>"I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty and you can have all of it." he said in that velvet voice of his.<p>

And she smiled smitten by it, just like she had been that one night when he told her the exact same words, just that so much had happened now and everything was different between them.  
>"Are you ready Caroline?" he asked with all that overwhelming love in his eyes.<p>

"Yes, I am. I'm ready Nik, show me the world." she said and entwined her fingers with his, leaving everything behind as he drove them away.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked down the alley and found it strange that it was so quiet, even more than it had been the previous time he was here, he reached the door of the shop and saw the same sign there.<p>

_**Dark creatures are not welcome inside  
><strong>_**  
><strong>He clenched his jaw thoughtful but still decided to move, he pushed the door open and was suspicious when it offered no resistance; he slowly placed one foot through the door and then the other, as he walked inside the dark room he realized why Bonnie had been so affected when they were here, the place was sinister.  
>He walked attentive to any noise but he heard nothing, it was dead quiet and his suspicions were soon answered, he found the old woman dead behind the counter, he could still smell her warm blood, this had been done less than an hour ago.<p>

He crouched beside the corpse and moved her with one finger, her forehead bled from a tiny hole, she had been shot in the head at close range; though the weapon had been fairly human he still strangely felt that this was the doing of some supernatural being.  
>He pursed his lips and picked his cell leaving the shop, he dialed a number and a deep voice answered from the other side. <em>"Yes?"<em>

"Angelus? It's Elijah, I need a favor."  
><em>"You need a favor? That's a new one. I owe you my life Elijah, are you coming to collect upon it?"<em>

Elijah smiled. "Not yet but I will arrive tomorrow nonetheless."  
><em>"My humble house will be available. Will you be traveling alone?"<em>

Elijah laughed quietly. "Niklaus will not be coming with me on this occasion."  
><em>"Then this definitely is not a pleasure trip old friend."<em>

"Afraid not Angelus; not this time." Elijah said finishing the call.

* * *

><p>"And no one told me about this why?" Rebekah asked appalled as the tree of them stood in the porch.<br>Bonnie raised her hands in defense. "Don't blame me; I only found out about it when we got home."

Rebekah fumed and looked at Kol that shrugged.  
>"Caroline was all fixated with giving you the perfect night. If you ask me those two are perfect for each other, Nik and Caroline are the paranoia bunnies."<p>

"So there were vampires after me and you hid it from me, I understand why she did it but you Kol?"  
>"Have you seen her when she's looking at us with crazy eyes? It's terrifying." Kol flinched.<p>

"Nonsense." Rebekah scoffed.  
>Matt arrived at the house and joined them in the porch. "Uh secret meeting? Can I join the club?"<p>

Rebekah kissed him sweetly. "Did you know that vampires came for me last night and they all hid it from me?"  
>Matt frowned and looked at Bonnie. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."<p>

Bonnie was going to say again that she had no idea what had gone down at Prom but Kol was faster with a chuckle.  
>"No offense mate, but you would only be in the way."<p>

Matt scolded Kol. "She's my girlfriend and I'd do anything for her. You shouldn't be hiding it from me that she was in danger last night."  
>"She was my sister before she was your<em> girlfriend <em>so rest your pretty blue eyes darling because whoever comes for her needs to go through all of us before." Kol said with that half-smile of his.

Rebekah witnessed the entire scene feeling a little weird, Kol was always so coy about his feelings and now he was bluntly claiming his turf with Matt?  
>There had to be something about Mystic Falls that brought all this out in her family.<p>

"I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while she's in danger." Matt pressed fiercely.  
>Kol laughed at his challenge and Bonnie just stepped in tired of the awkward territorial fight.<p>

"You both love and want to die protecting Bekah, very beautiful and epic. We get it, can we just... move on?"  
>Kol and Matt shrugged at the same time but Rebekah smiled enjoying it, none of her brothers had been as blunt about their worry and love for her before as they did lately and she didn't mind the showing of affection that was being thrown her way at all.<p>

"All I'm asking is that you don't leave me out of it in the future, if anything happens I want to know about it." Matt said determined.  
>"Very well mate, you made your point." Kol said finally giving in.<p>

Rebekah smiled and kissed Matt's cheek, her hero; she suppressed the giggle that wanted to come out.  
>"We're going to The Grill later; you two want to join us?" Rebekah asked Bonnie and Kol.<p>

Both of them just looked at each other and then rolled their eyes at the exact same time.  
>"I have better things to do." Bonnie said.<p>

"I have endless girls to chase." Kol scorned and went inside the house.  
>Bonnie pressed her lips feeling anger and that sting of jealousy but she kept it together, she smiled at Rebekah and then left as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline soaked everything up like she was a sponge, every little new thing was being engraved and imprinted in her soul; her first plane trip, her first time listening to a completely different language.<br>Klaus speaking Italian, which made her stand there like a moron, with wide open eyes and mouth feeling dizzy.

It only made Klaus laugh at her reaction and she reluctantly followed him to the rented rather expensive car.  
>When they left the Airport she still felt dizzy, this was all new and exciting and she had never seen so many people together unless it was on TV.<p>

Suddenly she felt a slight panic attack; she was outside Mystic Falls, in another country.  
>Her brain finally assimilated the information and she felt like she was going to pass out.<p>

She took deep steady breaths and tried to focus on something but not even the view was helping, she didn't know any of this and she was out of her element.  
>She suddenly had a lot of doubts and questions and didn't even realize when Klaus stopped the car, she looked at him reluctantly; feeling like terror itself was pouring out of her eyes.<p>

She expected Klaus to be mad or at least upset with her childish reaction but instead he smiled warmly at her and left the car, he opened her door and held out his hand to her, she took it shaking tremendously.  
>She could use the fresh air, though it was a really hot day.<p>

Caroline stepped outside the car and looked at him about to freak out.  
>Klaus leaned in and kissed her forehead soothingly. "Relax Caroline..."<p>

She gulped down. "Sorry, I'm freaking out a little. Small town girl, small town habits." she said with a forced smile.  
>"You are not a small town girl Caroline, you are a Queen among women and this is just the begging for you. This is what I have promised you and what you truly deserve, a woman like you should never be bounded to trivial matters, a woman like you should never have to settle for less than the world itself and this is what I can give you Caroline, this is what I am giving you." he stroked her cheek and then moved so she could see past him and Caroline gasped loudly.<p>

Tears grip at her throat and she felt overwhelmed and paralyzed with what her eyes were seeing for the first time; as she stood on that hill and contemplated the astonishing city below them, she felt small, yes, but only because she was seeing true beauty for the first time, she was seeing the exciting, new world he kept talking about.  
>"Nik... this is just... breathtaking." she whispered.<p>

Klaus smiled as he watched her, none of these cities could ever match her beauty and her light; she was far beyond any definition to him.  
>Caroline took in every new exhilarating detail; the shape of the houses, the ancient monuments, the roads, the bridges and everything that her baby vampire eyes were taking in.<p>

She smiled and fought these tears of joy looking at him, the look on her face took his breath away as well, she was happy.  
>Nothing could ever mean more to him than this.<p>

"Thank you Nik..." she said and moved so she could kiss him.  
>Caroline melted instantly against him and lost her hand in his neck and later in his hair, she moaned because he kissed her back as passionately as she did and they shared a long, meaningful kiss on this hill with Florence at their feet.<p>

And then she wanted to do a silly dance because she was kissing Klaus in frigging Italy and nothing before in her life had made so much sense to her as it did in this precise moment.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked inside The Grill looking for Rebekah, she had talked to Elena and she honestly needed a break, two hours with Damon and Elena could be draining on anyone, besides, she didn't quite get the entire thing; Elena seemed to have come to see Caroline but was more disappointed when Bonnie mentioned neither of the Mikaelson brothers were home.<br>After the odd meeting and a couple of hours trying to decide if college was a good idea she finally had enough and decided she needed a drink.

She didn't expect the surprise though, Kol was here playing pool with Matt.  
>She was about to turn on her heels when Rebekah called out for her, great.<p>

She made her best to smile and try to look unaffected. "Hey..." she said as she approached them.  
>"Matt is beating Kol." Rebekah said all excited and handed Bonnie a beer.<p>

She smiled but refused the beer, she would need something stronger. "Are you letting Matt win?" she asked and Kol laughed amused.  
>"I'm playing fair and square darling." he gave her his boyish smile.<p>

"I bet... what are you doing here? Didn't you have better things to do?"  
>Kol smiled holding his pool stick. "That was you Clyde, I had girls to flirt, places to be..."<p>

Bonnie scorned him with a sarcastic laugh. "I was bored at home and you? Given up on the girls already?"  
>"My night is just starting, I'll let you know how it ends, later on." he threw a sarcastic smile in her way as well.<p>

"I need a drink, a really strong one." she said and left to the bar.  
>Rebekah followed her after glancing over to Kol with a strange stare.<p>

"What's going on between you two?" Matt asked Kol as he came closer.  
>Kol looked after Bonnie and shrugged it off as usual. "She thinks she has me all figured out. I don't like that."<p>

Matt sat on the verge of the pool table. "Women are like that, they tend to see right through us dude and when you think you can shake it off, it's exactly when you are set for life... you just can't shrug a woman who gets you."  
>Kol was ready for one of his comebacks but restrained at the last-minute, he tensed his hand around the pool stick. "Bonnie is complicated. I've met a lot of women but she's just... different, she defies logic, when I think she will break down, she pulls herself back up and kicks everyone, when I think she will fight me, she gets all vulnerable and looks for comfort. I never know what to expect with her."<p>

Matt laughed. "Kol dude... she might have you all figured out but you will need another lifetime to figure _her_ out."  
>Kol looked at her again, he might have another lifetime but she didn't, she was going to die one day and he didn't want to have to deal with that. He pulled his sarcastic game face back on and looked at the human. "Matt... stop calling me <em>dude<em>. I'm a 1000 year old vampire, and a couple more."

Matt laughed and drank from his beer. "Maybe, but you sound just like any other dude in love."  
>Kol rolled his eyes. "It's your turn to play is it not mate?"<p>

Matt nodded but kept on laughing.

* * *

><p>"Ok... she's wasted." Rebekah said joining the guys on their table.<br>"But we've only been here for a couple of hours." Kol said annoyed.

"She started drinking like there was no tomorrow." Rebekah simply answered.  
>"I'll take her home." Matt said when he saw Bonnie trying to leave the security of the stool at the bar, every time she tried to remove her hand away from it, she would stagger and return to clutch it like her life depended on it.<p>

"No... I'll do it." Kol said and walked over to her.  
>She huffed when she saw him and turned her back on him trying to steady herself.<p>

"I'm taking you home." he said and grabbed her arm, she tried to fight him or protest at all but he was swift and she was being dragged outside The Grill before she had a decent plan to stop him.  
>She reached the street sighing because it felt nice to feel the cold night.<p>

He was still pulling her down the street without talking and she sulked, she wasn't enjoying this at all, she went by a street lamp post and laced her arm around it fiercely, when he felt her resistance he stopped giving her a look.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked surprised.<p>

"Oh... he speaks." she said with a dragging voice.  
>"Do you mind letting go of that? You look ludicrous Bonnie." his voice was serious and annoyed.<p>

"Then let me be ridiculous, leave me in here." she simply said.  
>"I'd like that but there seems to be that issue with others after us and I was left here to watch over you."<p>

"Why do you even care? Aren't you all upset because I danced with Elijah? Uh, what a crime!" she said letting go of the lamp post so she could make shaky fingers to go with her sentence but as she did so, she lost her balance and tipped over; Kol moved in his vampire speed and caught her on time.  
>She found herself against his chest and smiled, she looked deep into his eyes and sighed with extra intensity.<p>

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
>"You have such pretty eyes... they are <em>hazel.<em>" she said lingering on that last word.

Kol shook his head. "I really hate drunken girls, I can't stand them."  
>Bonnie felt her eye lids get heavier. "I usually don't drink but if I have to go some way, I rather go happy." she mumbled and drifted into slumber.<p>

"What did you just say? Bonnie? Bonnie?" Kol asked her but she was already passed out.  
>He narrowed his eyebrows watching her and nested her closer to him, why did he allow her to mess so much with his uncaring attitude?<p>

He carried her home, made sure she was all comfortable in her bed and sat on that chair next to it; he couldn't sleep, his brain was working overload and he was coming up with possibilities that he didn't want to believe in.  
>Things were unfolding and he was more and more suspicious of what Elijah and Bonnie were hiding between them, he watched Bonnie sleep and a million things rushed through his head, neither of them soothing but perhaps the most unsettling thought of them all was the one that stayed with him until dawn, maybe he had been wasting time blinded with jealousy when Bonnie's life could be in peril.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Dog days are over – _Florence and The Machine_


	32. Florence

Damon sighed and stopped the drink already on his way to his mouth to answer Stefan's call. "Twice in a day? Someone is feeling needy."  
>Stefan huffed from the other side. <em>"I'm just checking in. How is everything?"<em>

"Everything is fine baby brother." he said and finally had his drink.  
>A loud laughter came from the pool tables and he flicked his eyes over to Rebekah and Matt, the cutie-pie teenager couple from Mystic Falls.<p>

He rolled his eyes and realized Stefan was still talking.  
><em>"...where are you, at The Grill? Is Elena there with you?" <em>

"Elena shut me down once we got home after the bizarre visit to Klaus' estate, I got upset and decided I needed a drink surrounded by lame people." Damon explained upset.  
><em>"You left Elena alone Damon?" <em>

Damon poured another drink, he could sense Stefan's panic shriek all the way to this side of the line. "She's fine Stefan, stop freaking out like a girl."  
><em>"What happened Damon?" <em>Stefan tried to sound calm and collected.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know the details of everything. There was some kissing and clothes removed before she pulled the tired, headache old excuse and kicked me out of _our_ room; I wasn't going to mope on the couch like a loser so I came to The Grill instead. At least here I got to see Bonnie get wasted and dragged home by the young annoying Original with a taste for the sports. Rebekah is still around with Matt."  
>Stefan sighed deeply and Damon knew it was because of the details between him and Elena.<p>

"I warned you." Damon simply added.  
><em>"Just... go home and keep an eye on Elena. Can you do that Damon?"<em>

Damon pulled a fake serious face nodding. "Sure thing Stefan, I'm on my way home right now." he ended the call having his drink and trying his best to ignore the passing couple that left hand in hand.  
>Something about these two just bugged him and he couldn't really tell why.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline took every single detail with her hungry eyes, the striking city was just as fascinating as she thought it would be when she looked down on it from that hill.<br>She smiled at the sight of the houses; so different from the ones she had grew up seeing, the monuments were unbelievable and Klaus was driving so slow she had time to gasp and admire them with an open mouth, she mumbled a _wow_ and smiled hugely when a group of teens went by the car speaking loud Italian, she giggled because it was just weird listening to it.

She suddenly looked at Klaus that watched her with a huge amused smile.  
>"You speak Italian..." she said with those sparkling bright eyes of hers, remembering the moment in the airport earlier.<p>

"A little yes..." he said and looked at the road again, remembering now where he had to turn; he hadn't been to Florence in a couple of years.  
>Caroline sighed deeply and returned her gaze to the marvelous city that Klaus drove them slowly through. "Sometimes I think you are just too perfect to be real."<p>

Klaus laughed. "You get bored when you have done everything you can think of at least twice so you pick up a few languages on the way to keep yourself busy."  
>Caroline smiled. "I'll remember that..." she said mesmerized by the huge cathedral on her left, she was certain she had never seen anything so spectacular.<p>

Klaus shook his head smiling, she was happy and taking everything in just like a little kid and she was talking openly about accepting the fact she was a vampire. He felt as if everything was just too good to be true right now.  
>He expected her to be fascinated by this trip but to actually see Caroline so at ease and eating everything up was incredible and more than he could have hoped for.<p>

She had her head out the window trying to see everything, afraid she might be missing out on something; suddenly she frowned with the sign on the road. "Ben... ven..." she tried to read it.  
>She looked at him with that dashing smile of hers and he spoke in such perfect Italian accent that she had to gulp down.<p>

"_Benvenuti a Firenze_! Welcome to Florence."  
>Caroline licked her lips, Klaus speaking Italian was definitely a turn on and she lingered on his eyes just a little more before resting on his lips, she looked away after a little while and tried to focus on the now green landscape as he swiftly made his way to the hotel.<p>

They reached the huge driveway and she was left astounded when he pulled the car to a stop, she left the car feeling shaky as her eyes caught all the wonder before her eyes.  
>"Seriously..." she murmured.<p>

Klaus smiled again proud at her genuine reaction and the fact that he was to blame for it. "This is where we are staying for the night." he said trying to sound very casual about it. "I'll take you to all the museums and must see places tomorrow morning."  
>Caroline laughed nervously. "A Castle? We are staying in a frigging Castle tonight?"<p>

"It's a 15th Century Franciscan Monastery turned into a 45 guest room luxury 5 star hotel to be more precise. Oh, and the facade is attributed to Michelangelo himself." he added with a smirk.  
>"Do you own it?" she quickly asked fearing his answer.<p>

Klaus laughed. "Elijah and I have tried to buy it once or twice but it's just too much paperwork." he shrugged. "We however do have one suite always reserved for the family."  
>Caroline laughed that nervous laughter again. "Right... ok... I'm not going to freak out about this... at all." she whispered and took his hand when he searched for hers.<p>

She breathed slowly and walked inside holding his hand tight.

* * *

><p>Elijah arrived to the big mansion and walked inside the black iron huge gates in front of him, he smiled because he was always welcomed here which left him appreciated to be able to call Angelus a friend.<br>He made his way through the main patio and reached the back of the house where a few women dressed in white were dancing around a bonfire and singing.

Elijah found the tall man smoking his long cigar and watching over the ritual, Elijah avoided stepping over the dead chickens on the floor and grimaced when his really expensive shoes were slightly smeared with blood.  
>A loud laughter made him smile.<p>

"When are you going to learn not to bring a suit and Armani shoes to my house Elijah?" the man said walking slowly towards him in all his magnificent imposing presence.  
>Elijah smiled widely now. "They are not Armani, they are Gucci."<p>

Angelus laughed louder and richly. "My apologies dear Elijah, I don't know my fashion."  
>Elijah nodded properly greeting Angelus, the later did the same sharing the complicity they had forged over the years.<p>

Angelus was a tall, muscled black man, he was wearing all white like everyone in his backyard and Elijah smiled when he saw Angelus get blood all over his white shoes, unlike the Original he was used to getting his shoes smeared with chicken blood.  
>Elijah followed the man to a more secluded part of his backyard and walked beside him while the other took large steady inhales from his long cigar.<p>

"What brings you with such urgency to Brazil my old friend?" Angelus asked in his steady deep voice.  
>Elijah placed his hands behind his back. "I need a favor as I have mentioned on the phone."<p>

"I usually don't ask questions when you and your brother visit me but something tells me you are here without his knowledge."  
>"You don't have to worry about that Angelus." Elijah smiled warmly at him.<p>

Angelus laughed. "Not to worry about going around behind Klaus' back? Dear Elijah, I'm as good as dead just for talking to you without his presence."  
>Elijah's smile was bigger. "Niklaus is a busy man now, he... found love."<p>

Angelus choked on the smoke from his cigar. "Klaus? In love? You are certainly playing with me."  
>Elijah shook his head. "On the contrary, I'm quite serious. He found someone who gets him and loves him for what he is."<p>

Angelus tossed his cigar away and clapped his hands happy. "Who is this extraordinary creature? I must meet her."  
>"She's very special and has become very dear to all of us in the family." Elijah smiled and then became serious. "And she has a friend, her name is Bonnie..." he said not helping the half-smile while mentioning her name. "... she's the reason I'm here Angelus."<p>

The other man frowned and placed his hands behind his back leaning over slightly. "All of you are suddenly falling in love? Lord all mighty, is there something truly mystical about Mystic Falls?"  
>Elijah chuckled softly. "Not more than the usual; it has very beautiful, intelligent, independent and strong women."<p>

Angelus shook his head heavily. "The deadly combination, worst than any _macumba._"  
>Both men laughed and then Angelus was serious as ice, he understood the necessity behind Elijah's sudden visit.<p>

"What is it that you need me to do Elijah?"  
>"I need you to cross over to the other side and bring someone here long enough for me to talk to her. I need to talk to this person, ask her for help or guidance." Elijah spoke with that calmness in his voice.<p>

Angelus nodded because he could sense the stress behind Elijah's usual collected pose. "Who am I looking for?"  
>"Bonnie's dead grandmother, Sheila Bennett." Elijah answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the <em>Villa San Michele, <em>Mr Mikaelson." The Italian tall brunette greeted Klaus with a huge smile.  
>Caroline raised her eyebrow with the openly flirting tone of the woman as soon as they arrived to the reception, she obviously ignored the fact they had held hands up until 60 seconds ago when he had to reach for his wallet.<p>

"It's always a pleasure to return Maura." he said in that deep accent of his and Caroline felt that sting of jealousy because he remembered the skunk's name.  
>The woman smiled and tossed her long deep brown straight hair behind her shoulder.<p>

Seriously?  
>Caroline looked away.<p>

"I trust our usual suite is available?" Klaus asked signing the mandatory papers.  
>The woman laughed melting when Klaus smiled at her; Caroline gave them both a look, wanting to vomit.<p>

"Of course, everything is ready." she handed him a card key and held on to his hand when he prepared to leave.  
>Caroline felt her blood simmer with the audacity of the woman touching him like that.<p>

"If you need anything just let me know." she whispered thinking Caroline wasn't listening to it as clear as she was whispering it in her ear.  
>She leaned over a little and Caroline wanted to slam the woman against a wall for resting her lips against Klaus' ear.<p>

"I see you brought... your own food this time but if she's not enough, just let me know Mr Mikaelson and I will provide someone fresh on the spot. I'll even volunteer if needed." she finished with a small circle on Klaus' hand and Caroline felt the floor being taken from under her feet.

Not only she was being tagged as food for Klaus, she was watching some _Maura _offer herself to him.  
>UN-freaking-believable.<p>

"I think I'm good sweetheart but thank you." Klaus said with an amused smile, he could feel Caroline restraining from flying over the counter and finishing poor Maura off.  
>He held back a giggle because he really couldn't stand the girl but he was going along with her usual flirt just to see Caroline click her teeth so hard he could hear it from where he stood.<p>

The way to the room was done in silence and only the boy who carried the bags broke it off by stepping aside for Caroline to come inside and saying something in Italian that she really had no idea what it was.  
>She looked around the room quickly not fully appreciating any of it and went to the balcony, she crossed her arms gazing at the amazing view, she could see all of Florence and as the night quietly fell, it made her feel dark as well, for feeling the way she felt right now.<p>

Klaus tipped the young boy and closed the door of their suite, as he made his way to Caroline his smile faded; maybe he had allowed the game to get a little too far. "Caroline you don't have to be upset." he softly told her.  
>"I'm not upset. You can go eat if you want, just don't bring her here or anyone else." she simply replied to him.<p>

"Caroline sweetheart..." he called resting his hands on her arms.  
>She swallowed her next words and feelings.<p>

"I said that you don't have to be upset love." he repeated hoping she would turn to face him.  
>Caroline lowered her head. "Don't... just don't... it's normal right? It's what vampires do, feed off people, it's in our nature. Isn't that what you are going to tell me? Then don't. Not tonight Klaus."<p>

Klaus chuckled surprised, she was genuinely mad at him. "What have I done to trouble you so much Caroline? Why is this an issue now?" he asked surprised.  
>"It's not an issue... I just don't like the idea of you feeding off people." she plainly said.<p>

"I'm not about to go change in the woods and feed from animals any time soon Caroline."  
>"I didn't expect you to but you don't have to go drinking from a pumping live vein either Klaus. Especially when I'm around. I'd appreciate if you at least kept it from me like you do when we are back home." she finally faced him.<p>

He placed himself in front of Caroline with each arm on her sides, resting his hands on the balcony behind her, she was leaning against it but his sudden proximity made her liquefy even more against it, she felt his heavy breath on her face and knew he was upset, good, so was she.  
>"Since when do you want me to keep things from you?" he asked distraught.<p>

Caroline felt his fierce eyes on fire upon her own and returned with the same fury on her end. "Since I don't like it."  
>"Like <em>what <em>Caroline?" he asked in that uncanny voice of his.

She licked her lips avoiding his real question.  
>"Why are you really bothered?" he pressed on, clenching his jaw this time.<p>

"I'm not comfortable with this." she said between her teeth.  
>Klaus frowned and pulled his face back a little. "Stop dodging my questions Caroline. What exactly are you upset about?" his eyes seemed to burn holes in her soul with the intensity in them.<p>

Caroline looked down for a second, she remembered the tall brunette and felt that same uncontrollable range of feelings coming over her so she looked at him, she knew which feeling was wining and she hated it.  
>"I don't want you to feed..." she stopped still fighting against it.<p>

He pressed on always with that intensity of his but without speaking this time.  
>He just tilted his head staring at her.<p>

Caroline looked away again but felt him closer, felt him caging her between his strapping body and the iron behind her, she shook her head in a stupid attempt to quiet all these idiotic feelings inside of her but they were too strong to dismiss and they were ruining everything, they were ruining her perfect trip.  
>"Caroline..." he called and she felt the urgency in his voice; she hated him for pushing her like this.<p>

When he took in a really deep breath and she felt his body tense just inches away from hers she broke. "Fine! I don't want you to feed on women."  
>"I don't know if I should be amused or aroused by this." he said squinting.<p>

She simply shook her head.  
>He seemed a bit lost here but managed to speak. "Are you jealous of that woman down there?"<p>

Caroline tried to shrug and huff but she just came off as someone who didn't know what she wanted. "Yes and no... I can't stand the idea of you being that close to someone, to another woman."  
>Klaus licked his lips, now this was something he had no idea how to handle, not in a million years he would have imagined this conversation, he expected the <em>do not feed on humans<em> speech but not exactly with these chosen words. "What's this all about? You are being silly love... this is my nature, I can't change it and you are just turning this into a jealous fit."

"Ok, I'm sorry then. Do whatever you want, ignore the jealous idiot here." she said and pushed him so she could get away from him.  
>He barely moved but it was enough for her and he clasped his lips upset with the way the mood shifted, he clutched the balcony hearing her slam the door of the bathroom.<p>

She was raging mad now; God, moron, was he really that dense and didn't get what she was trying to tell him?  
>She looked in the mirror and shook her head, fine, have it your way Klaus.<p>

She dialed the phone there, she asked for food she wouldn't eat and asked that they would send a man who spoke English to deliver it.  
>She fixed her hair and her summer dress, she tried to show some more cleavage and smiled when she heard the knock on the door; she came out fast and told Klaus that was still outside on the balcony that it was just room service she had ordered.<p>

The man at the door smiled at her and she found him at least cute in his hotel uniform, well he would have to do.  
>She insisted on paying him and closed the door behind him, she pretended to look for a tip and openly flirted with the man, he awkwardly returned a smile when she said he looked like Johnny Deep.<p>

"You are very kind Signora."  
>Caroline smiled and handed him the tip, she knew Klaus was watching and ignoring her, letting her play her little game and see where all this was heading to.<p>

She held on to the man's hand and flashed that perfect dashing smile of hers, she came seductively closer to him and once she had his eyes locked with hers she widened them, compelling the man to not move or scream, to just relax and enjoy.  
>She moved closer and felt Klaus finally move outside on the balcony.<p>

He tensed and waited for her next move, she smiled and moaned as she moved to take in the smell of fear and strange excitement the man let out, she ran her nose along the man's neck and with that Klaus flashed inside the room, his hands were fists now in pure building rage.  
>She smiled victoriously. "Hold really still ok? This won't hurt much, I promise." she whispered against the man's neck and felt her fangs rip through her gums, she tilted the man's neck to sooth her position better.<p>

"Caroline..." Klaus finally spoke inches away from her.  
>She smiled again resting her lips on that neck and the man gasped in pleasure with the soft touch of her full lips, she could hear Klaus' rage screaming because of her actions.<p>

She pushed it just a little more by teasing the man with her fangs but not fully piercing through his skin.  
>"That's enough Caroline." Klaus hissed at her.<p>

She ran her face along the man's neck and fought the sudden urge to actually bite him as his blood pumped in that sticky vein but she controlled herself.  
>She pulled away and looked at Klaus with a cocked eyebrow and a smug attire.<p>

He was beyond pissed and fuming at her. "Send him away." he simply dropped in that cold dark voice that he pulled off when he was in his hybrid killing mood.  
>She compelled the man to forget about all this and leave them, then she folded her arms looking at Klaus challenging him.<p>

He shook his head while pacing around. "That was utterly uncalled for."  
>"What was?" she pretended innocence.<p>

Klaus found it all outrageous. "You've already proven your point Caroline."  
>"Have I?" she asked like she had no idea what he was talking about and then she smiled powerfully at him. "You weren't listening to me so I found a way to show it to you. If you are ok with me seducing another man and flirting to get what I want then I'm totally fine with you feeding off other women."<p>

Klaus moved and grabbed her arms without much force but still making sure she knew who was the alpha male here, she faced him with nothing but a fearless expression.  
>He looked at her for a while, there was a long silence between them with only the heavy breathing that came from Klaus that still tried to steady his anger.<p>

Finally Caroline spoke breaking the silence. "I'm not ok with your lips on someone else's neck, with your hands being on another woman's body. Feeding the way we vampires do is personal and intimate and I won't share you with anyone else, I don't want to share you, do you understand me now Klaus?"  
>Klaus said nothing, he simply pulled her closer to him, she shivered when she felt his hard body against hers; she looked into his eyes and saw desire in them.<p>

He had never been claimed like that before and this excited him so much he could barely contain himself.  
>"Don't you ever dare to do that again. I won't have you being that close to another man or to have you touch someone like you just did. Even if it's a question of survival and feeding, I'm not capable or willing to share <em>you <em>in any way." he said inches away from her lips.

"Good, then we are on the same page Nik..." she whispered feeling her bravery escape her as she longed for something she had craved for weeks now, _him_.  
>Klaus simply nodded and finally kissed her, she instantly melted against him taking his heat and enjoying the way he roughly kissed her.<p>

His hands picked her up and she found herself sitting on some table, she laced one leg around his instantly and groaned when he kissed her neck, his hands pressed her against him hard and she pulled his hair kissing him again when he searched for her mouth lusting for her.  
>He cupped her face and his lips traced her jaw line now, she let out a loud moan when his tongue joined the party and invaded her mouth again in a possessive way.<p>

His hands moved and he pinned her closer to him, she entangled her legs around his waist and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her bare legs; God, they hadn't been together since Bonnie had brought her back.  
>He hadn't made a single move since then and she knew he was just giving her time to adjust to everything, to recover from all that had happened and she had been thankful for Klaus being that understanding and never once pushing anything that might make her uncomfortable but enough was enough and she needed him. She wanted him.<p>

But Klaus was always Klaus when it came to her and as much as he wanted her, he still restrained and waited for that sweet permission of hers.  
>He broke the kiss breathing as hard as she was and they looked at each other, getting lost in each other.<p>

"I miss you..." she whispered against his lips and gently bit his bottom lip, she pulled a groan from him which made her smile, she kissed him and then entangled her hand in his necklaces pulling his face closer to her just that extra bit. "So much that it hurts Nik..." she confessed.  
>She gasped loudly in satisfaction when he finally ripped her dress apart in the back and she wasted no time ripping his shirt away from his perfect chest on her turn.<p>

She threw her head back feeling his precious lips on her neck while he pulled the dress down her body, she moaned his name for the first time in weeks and it felt nothing short but amazing when he easily tore her bra away from her burning body.

Klaus took them to the bed and she was thankful that he had super speed because there was an ache inside of her that she needed him to heal, she shivered when he laid on top of her because she had missed his naked body against hers; she kissed him faltering into the kiss when he shred the side of her boxers swiftly tearing them apart as well, she moved slightly so he could fully dispose of them and bit hard into her lip as he caressed the side of her body, she had missed his touch so much it made her want to weep.  
>Klaus sat up, he gently pulled her to him and Caroline straddled him, she was inches away from his lips and looked deep into his blue eyes.<p>

She stroked his face smiling and kissed his lips gently.  
>He caressed her bare back and she shivered again, in lust and love and all these feelings he so easily pulled out of her.<p>

His hands went up and down her back and entangled in her long wavy hair, she ran her thumb like she loved across his bottom lip and smiled because it always made him falter, she enjoyed that so much; she kissed him again and then did what her body achingly begged her to do, she took him in and they both held on to each other moaning and groaning with the blissful feeling of it all.

Caroline dropped her head a little back and moved taking him in a little deeper with every move, his hot breath was on her neck as she moved slowly in her own steady rhythm.  
>How she had missed her man, she had missed him too much and her body responded to it in ways she had never imagined.<p>

She got lost in him, in his scent, in his skin sizzling under her touch, the way he grunted with her movements and all the while her body craved more and more for him, for his touch, for his own movements.  
>"Caroline..." he moaned her name and she felt even more lost, she looked at him and stroked his face kissing him on the lips softly and kept moving while looking at him, sharing all this with him; the way he made her feel and it somehow felt as if they had never been this close to each other which was insane considering all they had been through already.<p>

"I love you so much Nik..." she said and realized it had been the first time she had done so while making love to him.  
>Klaus closed his eyes searching for some sort of clearance he knew he lacked at this point and couldn't help the loud growl she pulled out of him when she started moving faster while stroking the back of his neck.<p>

Caroline would be the death of him one day, this much he knew by now.  
>He opened his eyes and watched the amazing woman on his lap; she was just so beautiful it made his heart ache. "I love you Caroline, you are everything to me." he said feeling vulnerable and exposed to her but knowing she would always keep him safe in her light.<p>

Caroline arched her back knowing it was all coming near to an end but she also let go of everything and felt her control slip away, felt her fangs come out and turned, she couldn't help it and shyly faced him but Klaus had his yellow eyes as well and his fangs and she knew she would never be alone in anything; she collected herself as he began to move as well, she regained control and pulled her fangs back, as did he and they both returned as they were, together, Caroline smiled hugely because she had done it, she had been able to control everything and it felt exhilarating.

She kissed him once again deeply and then slowly lay back taking him with her; she wanted him to finish it.  
>Klaus gulped down, Caroline was really messing with him tonight and he grabbed the edge of the mattress as leverage moving deep into her, not really being able to know where he ended and she began at this point, her legs were tight around him and he moved his hand underneath her, pressing her lower back closer, Caroline screamed helpless to him.<p>

She closed her eyes searching for the iron headboard above her head, she entangled her fingers there and had to remember where she was, she wasn't home and there was no spell preventing others from listening to the cry outs he pulled out of her or the scream that got away again when he kept his powerful pace and kissed her neck.  
>Klaus buried his head in her neck and finally finished it, he moved knowing exactly how to move, how her body needed him to move and pressed her closer for the final moments.<p>

"Oh God Nik..." she moaned feeling it coming over her like a powerful wave.  
>She whimpered under him knowing that this has been the most intense thing she has experienced in her entire life.<p>

She stroked his sweaty hair and couldn't help the second unexpected wave that took over her when she felt him move once more inside of her coming undone himself.  
>Good Lord, she felt as if her entire body was exploding into tiny little pieces and moaned again.<p>

She tried to blink and think at the same time trying to figure out what was happening to her, she moved slightly caressing his leg with hers and smiled when he searched for her face, she stroked his perfect stubble and kissed him slowly and sweetly, how she loved him for everything he was and everything he showed her.

* * *

><p>As she lay now on his sweaty chest she realized the words she wanted to tell Bonnie when they had their talk but wasn't able.<br>Klaus was the man who would show her things she had no idea existed, he would show her the world in all its brilliancy.

He was the man who embraced what she was and helped her love who she had become against her own will and he did it precisely by making sure it was everything on her own terms and pace, her own choice.  
>He was the man who made love to her like she was the only woman in this entire world for him and now that she had a tiny little glimpse at how extraordinary the world actually was, she felt even more overwhelmed with his love.<p>

She closed her eyes listening to his unsteady, heavy breath and smiled; Klaus was a man, he wasn't a boy trying to show her how good his moves were, he was a real man, a man who would make love to her until she was sweetly tired and positively knackered.  
>That pulled so much out of her every time they made love that she had a hard time focusing afterwards.<p>

He was that man who would make love to her the way he thought she deserved and now more than ever she was trying to grasp around the idea of how she had come to deserve all this.  
>All that he was willingly giving her without a hint to selfishness at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt left The Grill with Rebekah laughing, she was laughing as well with his silly jokes and stating how she would never laugh at another joke of his, because they were just so bad.<br>"Knock knock." Matt cheerfully said.

She rolled her eyes. "That's one of the most idiotic jokes ever Matt."  
>"Come on Beks... just this once." he pouted.<p>

She sighed. "Fine... who's there?" she said with a sigh.  
>He grinned. "The man who loves the woman who says stuff like COAAALLLLEEERRRR, instead of cooler."<p>

Rebekah punched his chest mad. "Evil, you are making fun of me and my accent."  
>"Nah, I'm being cheesy." he giggled and kissed her pouty lips.<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt but... can you tell me the time?" A man suddenly asked them.  
>They both looked at him surprised, this was rather late; usually no one was out in the street except the few that still remained at The Grill by closing time.<p>

"It's late." Matt said and laced an arm protectively around Rebekah.  
>"I'm sorry for bothering you then." The man said and bowed strangely at them.<p>

"Let's go home Matt..." Rebekah said feeling really uneasy about all this.  
>Matt nodded and started walking with her when two other men showed up cutting them off.<p>

Rebekah had a bad feeling; she suddenly regretted not going home with Kol and Bonnie when they left earlier.  
>"What do you want?" Matt asked the men.<p>

"Her." One of them said and pointed at Rebekah.  
>Matt made a serious angry face and clenched his jaw, he took one step forward and then a blur flashed over and all that Rebekah heard was a snapping sound.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Candles – _Daughter_


	33. Death in the Family

Klaus was watching the woman sleeping next to him, she was lying on her back but facing him, her hair was perfectly falling on her side, one hand over the sheet above her chest and the other just next to her face adorably finishing up the amazing view he had this morning.  
>The city gloriously displayed outside from his balcony held nothing to the woman sleeping closely to him, he wanted to be upset because Caroline was not sleeping on his chest as she usually did but this also allowed him to savor the moment even more.<p>

There was a hint of a smile in her wonderful lips and he smiled as well, surely she was having a good dream, unconsciously she moved her hand by the side of her face and searched for him, for his presence as she always did, Klaus took her hand softly into his and Caroline sighed peacefully in her sleep.  
>Then she slowly opened her eyes to find him looking at her, she stretched her arms lazily and moaned fully waking up. "You didn't sleep again..." she moved her hand so she could stroke his face sweetly.<p>

Klaus moved from resting on his elbow to rest on his back, he rested his head over his folded arm staring at the ceiling covered in art. "Watching you is far more enjoyable than sleeping, it would be a waste of time sweetheart if I closed my eyes instead of indulging in the beauty next to me."  
>Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, I did sleep and I dreamed of you, we were dancing."<p>

Klaus turned his head to look at her. "You were smiling in your sleep, it was amazing to watch."  
>She huffed softly. "You should definitely sleep and stop watching me, you'll grow really tired of me if you keep doing that."<p>

"Impossible." Klaus whispered taking in every detail of her face.  
>Caroline stroked his and ran her thumb over his lips, Klaus leaned over to give her a wonderful soft kiss, she licked her lips when he pulled away enjoying the way his taste lingered with her.<p>

Klaus lowered his eyes and rested them on her chest, he was serious now and moved the sheet enough to touch her skin just above her heart, there was no scar but there had been a knife in there, piercing through her perfect ivory skin, he trailed his fingers through the circle he still remembered very vividly as if it was today.  
>For a moment there Klaus recalled everything, the way she had winced in pain but kept it together, the horrible image of his mother twisting the knife inside of Caroline's heart and then her death in his arms. The way he felt overpowered by his feelings as he held Caroline's dying body.<p>

"Hey..." Caroline whispered and he woke up from his reliving nightmare.  
>The same he relieved every time he tried to sleep.<p>

She stroked his hair gently and smiled warmly at him. "It's ok... I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, everything is ok Nik. I'm here... alive."  
>He halfheartedly smiled and then kissed her chest, just above this dreaded place where she had been stabbed, Caroline closed her eyes as he did so.<p>

"We should get dressed." he said regaining his posture and letting an honest smile grace his features, he pulled the sheet back up putting this matter to rest. "I promised to show you Italy did I not?"  
>Caroline smiled and stroked his chin. "Well..." she said seductively before she licked her lips in that oh so inviting way of hers. "In all honesty, Italy has been pretty incredible so far... Niklaus."<p>

She wanted to giggle because Klaus was wavering like butter in the sun; he struggled with the notion that she had called his full name and with the fact that he loved it more than he thought it could ever be possible.  
>"Are you... really angry with me or really... happy?" he asked suspicious and confused.<p>

Caroline smoldered him with her passionate eyes. "I just spent hours moaning and screaming your name, take a wild guess... Niklaus."  
>Klaus gulped down, there was something about this really messing with him, the way she said his name and the way she openly challenged him knowing the power she had over him, the tables had slightly turned and she was completely in control now, not that she hadn't been before, God only knows how much she had power over him but now as she looked at him this way and spoke knowing she could do whatever she wished with him was seriously commanding.<p>

Caroline was stepping into that role he had always envisioned for her, she was meant to be his Queen, by his side in everything, equally challenging him and pushing him in ways no one would ever be able or allowed to.  
>Klaus kissed her, taking what was his and she answered exactly as he knew she would, engaging him into a sweet battle as she kissed him back and claimed her own turf by invading his mouth with her tongue, they were equals in everything and she was making that very clear inside this hotel room in Italy.<p>

But as much as they hated it, they had to stop the heated kisses when the sound of both their cells went off.  
>This couldn't be good.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie whimpered in her bed grabbing her head, it hurt like hell and she couldn't remember how she got this way.<br>She shifted a little so she could lay in her back, she sighed looking up at the ceiling, oh she remembered now. Finishing off a bottle of vodka alone sounded incredibly stupid now that the room insisted on spinning around.

She closed her eyes trying to make it stop but it was just making it worse so she slowly sat up and tried to move, everything was a continuous attempt at something now; trying to sit straight, trying not to throw up in her own bed, trying to move to the bathroom.  
>She flinched and half-screamed when she saw Kol sitting in that damn chair, he just watched her in absolute silence, he didn't even budge an inch and just sat there staring at her.<p>

Bonnie sighed and slowly sat with her legs hanging from the side of her bed, she would try to get up now. "Stop judging me so loud, it's making my heard hurt even more." she whispered.  
>Kol was as still as a rock.<p>

She licked her lips and regretted it because they tasted funny. "You didn't have to keep watch. I am capable of handling a hangover by myself."  
>Kol's only movement was the tensing of his jaw and she had to look away, she knew he was about to <em>shake the truth <em>out of her any second now and she really couldn't handle that with a throbbing head.

She slowly stood up and was happy that she managed to do so without much hassle, she walked to the bathroom and was going to lock herself in there when he flashed and closed the door she had barely managed to crack open.  
>She clasped her lips, here it was.<p>

Kol breathed hard on her ear and she felt his defined body on her back; damn, Kol and alcohol, always a terrible mix.  
>"What's wrong with you?" he asked and she felt the hair in the back of her neck rise because he sounded awfully sexy in his deep voice and behind her like this.<p>

She shook the thought away because this was so not about that. "So many things... my head hurts, my stomach is twisting and I'm pretty sure I could use a bath." she answered and tried to open the door again.  
>Kol quickly slammed it shut and she hated him for doing so much noise, her head was pounding.<p>

"Tell me what's going on between you and Elijah, why has he left and what are you keeping from the rest of us?" he asked again in that low voice and she realized Kol didn't even have a hint of his usual sarcastic tone, he was serious and she gulped down not sure how to process it.  
>"There's nothing going on..." she said staring at the door with Kol closely behind her.<p>

He sighed and handled her shoulders so she would turn and face him; she stubbornly looked down on the floor.  
>"I'm not an idiot, unlike what everyone in this family thinks there is actually a tiny little part of me that cares and you are seriously making me have second thoughts about that."<p>

Bonnie slumped against the door, she faced his hazel eyes and immediately regretted it because she got lost in them, in that hint of honesty that lived there occasionally. "Why are you doing this Kol? Why would even care about me? What difference would it make if I was keeping something to myself that would have no real impact on any of you?" she asked searching for something in him, some sort of clue to what really went through his mind.  
>Kol squinted. "Why would you trust Elijah with this instead of me?"<p>

"For someone who wouldn't play this game with Elijah and I, you are really taking it personally that Elijah decided to leave town even if it has nothing to do with me."  
>"For someone who claimed she wouldn't be a game, you are easily messing with the both of us." he said and she felt the resentment in his remark.<p>

"I'm not playing with you and Elijah." she replied sternly.  
>"You are doing something far worse Bonnie, you are making us both care for you to the point neither of us will be willing to lose you anymore." he came closer to her and she felt him just inches away now. "Not even to one another."<p>

Bonnie swallowed down and felt her confused heart race inside her chest. "Would you be there if I needed you Kol? Would I be able to trust you in the same way I trust Elijah blindly and so naturally?"  
>Kol pulled back from her face, he recoiled to his own personal space and regained his natural smile. "I guess it would come to that after all, I leave the role of the highly protective and high morals hero to my older brother then."<p>

Bonnie slumped some more in her place. "I didn't mean it like that Kol..."  
>But Kol was on his way out already and she felt as if she had ruined the little build up in their unique connection just now.<p>

"Kol wait... please." she moved and though he could have easily flashed outside the room he still waited, something stopped him and he hated to admit it was her pleading voice.  
>She stood in front of him but he dodged the spellbound eyes only that she had plans of her own and demanded his full attention, she grabbed his face and made him look at her, made him lose himself in the eyes of who seemed to be the devil itself to him with every growing day.<p>

"I didn't mean it that way but you have to understand that I have no idea who you are, one minute you are easily making morbid jokes and taking nothing serious and then you are confronting me about a choice I did not make. There is no choice to make, Elijah and I have nothing but..." she took in a bit of air. "... what do _we _have, you and I? What am I to you, other than the resident Mikaelson witch?"  
>Kol stepped back so she would free her devilish hold on his face. "If you choose to believe that's how we see you then you are terribly wrong, you and Caroline became part of this family."<p>

"I wasn't talking about the others Kol." she said wavering in her bravery and Kol hated her immediately for it, he hated when she was vulnerable because he knew he couldn't fight that, he could take her on when she was strong but he couldn't fight her when she was being vulnerable.  
>"I don't know how I feel about you, just that I can't stand the idea of losing you." he said and grabbed her face this time around, he pulled her closer to him and spoke angrily. "So if you are hiding something from me Bonnie, I will never forgive you, or Elijah for keeping this from all of us."<p>

Bonnie licked her lips nervously and looked down from his hazel eyes, she wanted him to kiss her, it was probably the biggest mistake ever but she wanted it.  
>It was all she could think about lately.<p>

Kol read her thoughts and came closer to her, he leaned over towards her mouth and she gasped letting the air out, teasing him openly into a kiss, he was so close to her lips with his that they brushed hers and she clutched his shirt in her hand; she looked up into his eyes and waited, waited for him to make that move.  
>Kol returned the smoldering look and spoke against her lips, touching them as he did so. "What are you hiding from me Bonnie?"<p>

God damn it Kol, she wanted to scream but instead pulled away mad.  
>Kol remained the same, staring at her serious but with a faltering breath.<p>

She was about to tell him he should leave when a yell made them startle.  
>They realized someone was calling out for them; they came downstairs fast to find Damon holding Rebekah in his arms.<p>

"Oh God, what happened?" Bonnie asked in panic.

* * *

><p>Elijah watched calmly as Angelus threw the bones on the table, he spoke in his archaic Brazilian and then poured some goat blood over the bones, they began to let out smoke and the women behind Elijah started dancing and singing in some strange dialect.<br>No matter how many times he saw it, he still felt uncomfortable by it; this kind of black magic was powerful and very dangerous, Angelus was a master in it but had sold his very soul to the devil in order to do it.

He was a lost cause and Elijah knew that's why Klaus liked him so much.  
>He would often visit Angelus over the years and they had become some sorts of friends, as much as being always on the run allowed them at least but Elijah saw Angelus as a true friend and knew it was mutual.<p>

"Welcome kind spirit." Angelus spoke and the women in white behind Elijah started convulsing and shrieking as the spirit world was invaded by Angelus and his dark soul.  
>They held him in here, they were the binding energy that would bring Angelus back because a lot of the evil and dark forces waited eagerly for him and wouldn't mind keeping him there every time he ventured to the other side.<p>

Elijah removed his hand from his pocket the second he saw Bonnie's grandmother, he just knew it was her; the resemblance between them was astonishing.  
>The woman stood there showing nothing but stoic courage while she had been summoned here to face the very kind that had been the death of her.<p>

Elijah couldn't help the smile that appeared. "Bonnie is very much alike you."  
>She smiled smugly. "She better, I taught her well."<p>

"Indeed." Elijah simply said knowing she had failed by now because she was living among vampires as part of her family.  
>She deserved better.<p>

"What am I doing here?" The dead woman asked.  
>"Do you know who I am?" Elijah quietly returned with a question.<p>

The woman smiled. "There are no secrets on the other side; we all know who you and your family are."  
>"Then you must know why I am here." he simply replied.<p>

"You are here because you care for my granddaughter." .  
>Elijah lowered his head somewhat uncomfortable. "I'm here because she needs help."<p>

"I know." she said and raised an eyebrow. "And you came all this way to get it."  
>"Bonnie is important to all of us." he quickly added, eager to dodge her attention on him.<p>

Sheila smiled even more. "Always so eager to not show how you truly feel, you and your family. Always putting up a show for everyone to see, so that no one really knows how you feel. So that you don't show any signs of weakness."  
>Elijah nodded once agreeing with the woman. "It's what kept us alive over so many years."<p>

"No, it was enough to make you survive but truly living only happens when you allow yourselves to feel... to love." she said.  
>Elijah smiled at the Sheila, she was something else. "Bonnie was right to mourn your loss, you were important in her life."<p>

"And still am. I will do anything in my power to protect her." she sternly said.  
>"Even from your own daughter?"<p>

"From anyone." she stated fiercely.  
>"How can we save Bonnie?" Elijah asked happy with her answer.<p>

"It won't be easy and you have yet another problem in your hands to handle now." she said worried.  
>Elijah moved his head to the side taken aback.<p>

She pressed on. "We don't have much time, the sisters won't let me tell you everything I need to but know this, they are coming after you all and they won't rest until every last one of you is dead. Even those who have stood with you, they already started and you need to get back home fast, your family needs you. Bonnie needs you Elijah."

Elijah heard one of the women scream and then drop to the floor, he knew she was dead, they were trying to cut the connection and they were coming for Angelus to break it, he glanced over to Angelus that stood in his usual trance, he saw another woman drop and knew his time with Sheila was ending. "Tell me how I can help Bonnie."  
>"You will know when the time comes; she will tell you what to do." she smiled at him.<p>

Elijah had too many questions and very little time, he heard a third woman yell as death ripped her.  
>Bonnie's grandmother placed her hand over Elijah's heart and he was taken by her ability to physically touch him, she smiled and spoke compassionately to him.<p>

"I can see your heart Elijah, it's pure and so is your love for Bonnie. I know that she will be safe with you and that you will do whatever it needs to be done when the time comes."  
>Elijah vacillated in his usual stern and confident ways.<p>

She smiled adding. "Take care of my Bonnie Elijah, I trust her with you."  
>And then she was gone, as fast as she had appeared.<p>

Angelus returned to his normal self and looked around his patio, half of his herd was dead. "I hope that was worth it, they were hard to get Elijah, they will be harder to replace."  
>Elijah only nodded unable to speak; he snapped out of his numb state to answer his buzzing phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline flashed up the stairs, she went straight to Rebekah's room with her breath on her mouth and her chest tight in pain with still unleashed tears.<br>She came inside to find Bonnie sitting on Rebekah's bed, she shook her head as Bonnie looked at her with red eyes from crying.

She came closer to the bed on the verge of tears as well. "Bekah?"  
>The blonde girl lying on her side shot her head up and started sobbing harder when she saw Caroline. "Caroline... he's gone Caroline. Matt's gone." she managed to say before she curved into a ball crying desperately.<p>

Caroline felt a rush of tears and sadness covering her but kept them tamed for now walking to the bed.  
>She took Rebekah into her arms and the other girl crumbled completely, images of what happened before constantly replaying before her agonizing eyes.<p>

_"Knock knock." Matt cheerfully said._

_She rolled her eyes. "That's one of the most idiotic jokes ever Matt."_  
><em>"Come on Beks... just this once." he pouted.<em>

_She sighed. "Fine... who's there?" she said with a sigh._  
><em>He grinned. "The man who loves the woman who says stuff like COAAALLLLEEERRRR, instead of cooler."<em>

_Rebekah punched his chest mad. "Evil, you are making fun of me and my accent."_  
><em>"Nah, I'm being cheesy." he giggled and kissed her pouty lips.<em>

_"I'm sorry to interrupt but... can you tell me the time?" A man suddenly asked them._  
><em>They both looked at him surprised, this was rather late; usually no one was out in the street<em> _except the few that still remained at The Grill by closing time._

_"It's late." Matt said and laced an arm protectively around Rebekah._  
><em>"I'm sorry for bothering you then." The man said and bowed strangely at them.<em>

_"Let's go home Matt..." Rebekah said feeling really uneasy about all this._  
><em>Matt nodded and started walking with her when two other men showed up cutting them off.<em>

_Rebekah had a bad feeling; she suddenly regretted not going home with Kol and Bonnie when they left earlier._  
><em>"What do you want?" Matt asked the men.<em>

_"Her." One of them said and pointed at Rebekah._  
><em>Matt made a serious angry face and clenched his jaw, he took one step forward and then a blur flashed over and all that Rebekah heard was a snapping sound.<em>

_Rebekah barely had time to understand what just happened as the blur went by her, she only fully grasped what was happening when someone started yelling; she now became aware that it had been her, she was yelling his name as the vampire flashed over and grabbed Matt's neck, smiling a malevolent smile as he twisted it swiftly._

Rebekah sobbed now as she recalled that awful shriek sound as Matt's neck was ruthlessly snapped.  
>She clang to Caroline's arm yelling again as the pain hit her harder than ever, remembering Matt's eyes staring in shock at her, his body going flaccid and dropping lifeless to the ground.<p>

Rebekah felt dizzy with the violent sobs that shook her body, she tried to breathe but she was just choking on her painful tears.  
>"It's going to be ok... it's going to be ok Bekah..." Caroline said trying to calm Rebekah down, swallowing her own tears down; she had to keep it together for Rebekah, she had to be strong for her and for Bonnie that cried silent tears.<p>

She reached out for Bonnie's hand and took it still trying to deal with all this tragedy.  
>Rebekah's breaths came out in painful gushes and she tried to pull herself together but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Matt's body lying on the ground.<p>

She couldn't really come to terms with this, her Matt was gone; he was dead.  
>She felt another sobbing fit come to her and did nothing to prevent it.<p>

Bonnie laced her arms around her devastated friend trying to somehow comfort her when she was a wreck as well.  
>Caroline held Rebekah close with one hand and the other was in touch with Bonnie, all three of them were as close in this loss as they had ever been.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand any of this... why would they come for Matt like that?" Kol was too surprised and honestly shocked.<br>"Are you sure they didn't try to harm Rebekah?" Klaus asked Damon that sat causally on the edge of the desk.

"They didn't have time because I heard her screams and when I came outside they were taking Matt out of the equation... maybe they had plans for her but I didn't really wait for them to make a move nor I had time to develop a proper conversation with them about ulterior motives and plans and whatnot." Damon ended with a lift of his lip.  
>Kol rolled his eyes and turned around facing the window in the library.<p>

Klaus looked at Damon, he wanted to say the words but they just wouldn't come out.  
>Damon crossed his arms and then winced. "Look, I owed you one for saving Stefan and then there's that thing where I try to kill you occasionally so... let's call it even."<p>

Both men reached an unprecedented mutual understanding.  
>"So you came out of The Grill on a really good timing or maybe you just happened to be there on a happy coincidence." Kol said coming around to Damon and Klaus again.<p>

Damon pulled one of his known expressions. "If I wanted her dead I would have left her there to fight them and not rip four hearts out before I realized she wasn't a vampire anymore. Which I don't think they knew by the way."  
>Klaus frowned. "They thought she was a vampire still?"<p>

"No hint on Rebekah being human there, they sent four vampires to take down Matt, when they would only need one. And they were surprised she didn't put up a fight, as I was as well, it wasn't just the shock of watching Ken die, I saw the_ I'm a human now _bomb." he said raising his eyebrow.  
>"Matt was with my sister and one of Caroline's closest friends, show some respect Damon." Klaus told Damon off.<p>

He rolled his eyes. "As he was Elena's. I need to go home and deal with that, I'm sure Stefan is dying to go comfort her and be there for her so... I should go."  
>Klaus nodded and then added. "Who ever came for Rebekah a second time might be coming after us all. I wouldn't exclude you and your squad just yet from impending danger."<p>

"I know... and I haven't forgotten that if any of you go, we also go. Hence the need to keep each other's backs for now. At least until we find out who has a serious issue with your family, then we can all go back to happy times and try to kill each other." Damon stood up and left.  
>Kol came closer to Klaus, he watched his brother lost in plotting and emerging ideas. "If they can get to Bekah that easily... we need to turn her Nik."<p>

Klaus apprehensively agreed. "I know."  
>They looked at each other understanding the peculiar predicament they found themselves now in.<p>

"She's finally sleeping... exhausted from crying." Caroline said coming inside the library, running her hands casually through her loose ponytail.  
>Klaus smiled at her warmly and she felt instantly a tiny better.<p>

"I'm going to make a round outside, to make sure everything is quiet, with everything happening I don't really know what to expect." Kol picked up a signed baseball bat that was displayed in one of the casings. "Honestly I'm just waiting for them to burst inside our home at any minute." he added and left swinging the bat.  
>Caroline sniffled unable to keep it under any longer and Klaus instantly laced his strong arms around her, she rested her forehead on his chest and he stroked the back of her neck gently.<p>

"Caroline?" he asked worried.  
>"I'm not remotely ok..." Caroline said and finally broke down; crying in his embrace, feeling like the world she had known was finally coming to an end.<p>

Matt was the last one standing, the last human and he was gone now. He was the last one remaining from all the mess that vampires, werewolves and witches had brought to Mystic Falls.  
>From back when they had all been just humans, close and tight friends worried about trivial and useless things, when everything was still normal.<p>

With every supernatural thing happening around them, Matt had been the one constant reminder that their lives had been once normal and now even that was gone.  
>Caroline held on to Klaus crying because Matt Donovan was dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<br>**

Here with me - _Dido_


	34. Bound to you

"You can't do this." Caroline crossed her arms proving a point.  
>"Sweetheart..."<p>

"Don't Sweetheart me, you can't get out of this with sweethearting me." she snapped.  
>Klaus smiled at how adorable she looked which only made her even angrier.<p>

"You can't turn Rebekah." she stood her ground sternly.  
>"We have to in order to protect her." Klaus tried to keep his temper under control for this.<p>

But Caroline wasn't about to start making his life easier any time soon. "I won't let you do this."  
>Klaus exhaled loudly. "She's as good as dead, human. I will not sit by and continue to watch her be an easy and walking target. I might as well snap her neck myself by allowing this to go on."<p>

Caroline kept her arms crossed. "She doesn't want this, what right do you and your idiotic brother have to do this?"  
>"Kol and I aren't so eager to lose another sibling and I certainly will not lose Rebekah when I can bloody do something about it." he said on the verge of turning over to that known rage of his.<p>

Caroline narrowed her eyes and kept her posture. "No." she let out simply.  
>"Give me one good reason Caroline to why I should even consider this." he asked tilting his head.<p>

"She will be ok, we will protect her, we will keep her safe." Caroline tried to plea to his softer side.  
>"We can't. Not when she's human, we can't be everywhere all the time." he said shaking his head appalled.<p>

"You are overreacting, you can't tell what's best for her, you are letting your fear blind you."  
>"Matt just got his neck snapped in front of her, she wasn't able to do a bloody thing about it and it could have been her next if Damon wasn't there." he said shaking his head to prove <em>his <em>point.

"You are wrong and seeing all this from the wrong perspective. Will you stop this crazy talk about changing Rebekah back to a vampire? It makes no sense Klaus." she pulled her shoulders together but kept her arms folded.  
>Klaus laughed quietly at her. "Excuse me, who is the Original vampire here? You are telling <em>me <em>how to act when it comes to protecting my sister? Something I have done for all my life?"

Caroline shot back with a chuckle of her own. "Very well Klaus, you want to take things there? Fine, you are. In all your wonderful wisdom and old age, right... what do I know? I'm just 18 years old and yet I know exactly how it feels to be robbed of your will and life."  
>Klaus licked his lips. "Caroline one of us needs to back down on this and it won't be me."<p>

She unfolded her arms and raised her hands in the air. "If you don't want her to hate you forever, you won't do this. She doesn't want this; you should let her decide how she wants to spend the rest of her life."  
>"I don't have a choice, she doesn't have a choice." Klaus tried one last time.<p>

"Niklaus listen to me..." she ventured softly. "... you will let her decide this and you will support her in whatever she decides and you will for once listen to me when I say that you are not alone anymore. You don't have to make all the hard decisions alone, you don't have to do this because this isn't about you carrying your entire family around to keep them all safe. They are here with you, willing to do anything you ask of them." she came closer to him and rested her hands on his chest speaking softly now with that crispness he felt smitten by every single time. "_I _am here with you, by your side and you will not turn Rebekah unless she asks you to, because I am asking you."

Klaus opened his mouth gagging. "And you expect me to obey like some ordinary man just because you learned that using my full name will get you what you want?"  
>Caroline smiled pleasantly. "Yes."<p>

Klaus shook his head, he couldn't believe this; she was wining him over and he wasn't even putting up much of a decent fight. "I will talk to her..." Klaus mumbled between his teeth.  
>Caroline bit her lip happily. "That works for now. Thank you... now give me a kiss?" she asked playing with the metal thing on his necklace.<p>

"Not a chance." he said determinedly and left.  
>She giggled with his reaction, oh silly Klaus.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is outrageous." Rebekah yelled mad.<br>Liz placed a hand on the girl's arm and smiled, she could see the pain in her and it moved her, she looked at Caroline and it warmed her heart to see her daughter being so strong about all this.

"Are you sure we can't do anything about this?" Caroline asked her mother feeling helpless.  
>Liz shook her head. "His mother already came for them."<p>

Rebekah seemed to lose it for a second and violently shook her head. "She barely qualified as a mother, what right has she to his body after he is dead?"  
>Caroline wanted to calm Rebekah down, sooth her but she also knew Rebekah was a lot like Klaus, there was no soothing them when they went off the wagon of reasoning.<p>

Liz on her hand still tried. "He left a will, stating that his body was to be cremated. We had to give notice to his closest relative, we had to call her and she marched inside my office this morning claiming his ashes. There was nothing I could have done."  
>Rebekah shrieked and moved the hair from across her face. "You could have called Caroline, so she could compel the bloody woman to leave at least his ashes behind."<p>

"Bekah... calm down." Caroline tried touching her again but Rebekah shook her away, she couldn't handle any more comforting, they had all been _comforting_ her for the last hours.  
>"Now I don't have anything of him, not even a bloody grave to cry upon; I'm tired of mourning over people I lose without being able to mourn them properly. I should be able to at least have a place to go where I knew he was." Rebekah snapped on the verge of tears again.<p>

"Bekah wait..." Caroline tried but couldn't help when she ignored her and walked back inside the house going by Klaus without even acknowledging his presence.  
>Caroline slumped in her place feeling tired and motion to follow Rebekah but Klaus raised his palm, he would take it from here.<p>

Caroline covered her eyes tired; she didn't have one decent hour of rest since all this happened.  
>"How are you holding up Caroline?" her mother asked worried.<p>

"I'm ok mom... I mean, it's been chaotic and Rebekah is a mess and Bonnie is another mess... everyone has been on edge just waiting for the next attack..."  
>"Sweety... I asked how are <em>you <em>doing in all of this?" Liz asked with a smile and gently stroked her daughter's face.

Caroline sighed happy with the soft and soothing feeling of it. "I'm barely keeping it together mom... I'm trying to be strong for them but I cry when I'm alone with Klaus, I honestly don't know what I would do without him." she confessed.  
>Liz wavered for a second and then asked. "So this is serious? You and Klaus?"<p>

Caroline looked at her mother appalled at the question itself. "I moved in with him mom, I'd say that's pretty serious."  
>"You know that we haven't fully discussed this little issue of my daughter moving in with the Original hybrid himself." she said with a judging raised eyebrow.<p>

"I could move back into my old room and he would sneak in every single night, would you be more comfortable with that? People would talk more." she smiled.  
>Liz scowled her; no matter what happened around them, how life kept hitting Caroline from every side, she still remained the same. "We'll talk about this later..." she added solemnly. "I have to get back to work now."<p>

"I love you mom." Caroline smiled perfectly.  
>Liz shook her head leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus knocked on Rebekah's door and came inside slowly.<br>She faced him from where she stood. "Have you come to finally turn me?" she asked him coldly.

Klaus half-shook his head and contained a loud sigh from coming out. "Can you at least try not to rip my head off before I even attempt to start talking to you?"  
>She tightened her lips angrily and folded her arms across her chest. "I know you Nik. I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet in my sleep after feeding me with your blood."<p>

Klaus did let his loud sigh out, this was going to be one of those talks. "Rebekah if I turn you it will be on your best interest but it will be with your permission nonetheless."  
>She frowned in surprise, this was unexpected. "Did Caroline get to you?"<p>

He licked his lips annoyed. "As if I didn't have enough with one woman in my life that insists on contradicting me about everything..."  
>Rebekah smiled briefly. "You aren't as mad as you are pretending to be."<p>

"Neither are you dear sister so can we talk like civilized ones? At least give it a shot?"  
>"I don't want to be turned Nik. I know that you have thought about it as soon as Matt... died. But I don't want to."<p>

"Kol agrees with me and I'm sure Elijah will as well." he simply said as if it was as easy as that.  
>She shook her head. "It's my life, my mortality and my choice."<p>

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" he took in a deep breath.  
>She didn't answer him; she just stood there eying him not a bit shaken in her determination.<p>

"Rebekah love, I can't keep you out of harm's way when you are an easy target just waiting to be put down." he said resting his hands on her arms.  
>"Then I will die." she just said.<p>

"Not even a bit amusing dear so do not test my patience Rebekah. That's unacceptable."  
>"Matt died, he DIED!" she shouted at him. "Why should I bother turning? So I can spend another eternity crying and missing everyone that leaves me? That dies on me?"<p>

"I know that you are disturbed, you feel like giving up right now but I can't let you give up, you will miss him but you will carry on because that's what we do."  
>"You were ready to die for Caroline, to give up, why can't you sympathize with me on this?" Rebekah asked looking into his honest stare.<p>

"Because I'm not as brave as you are." Klaus said and smiled at his sister. "Out of us both you were always the fearless one."  
>Rebekah gulped down not knowing what to reply to that.<p>

"Let's be honest sweetheart, you always had more courage than me or any of us for that matter, are you really just going to throw the sword on the ground now?"  
>"No." Rebekah raised her chin. "That's why I'm choosing to stay human."<p>

Klaus rolled his eyes and stepped away from his baby sister. "I don't get why you are being so stubborn about this, it's quite the opposite of fighting, you are asking me to sit and watch you get killed the first chance they got. Whoever is after us surely knows by now that you are human, you might as well go sit in the town square and wait for them."  
>Rebekah gave him a look. "Nik I've spent all my life with you, if you were going to turn me you would have already, you wouldn't be wasting time having this back and forth with me."<p>

He pulled one of his really annoyed faces and reached inside his black leather jacket, taking out a ring. "I kept this from Alaric, when I compelled him to leave Mystic Falls; it's one of the magical Gilbert rings." he handed it to Rebekah. "At least do this for me sweetheart and wear it? So I can be at least a bit reassured when you leave this house?"  
>Rebekah took the ring annoyed, she inspected it and then said bothered. "It's really big and ugly."<p>

Klaus exasperated loudly.  
>She widened her eyes in a tick and put the ring on. "Satisfied?" she asked her big brother knowing there was only so much she could deny Klaus.<p>

Klaus moved and pulled her into a tight hug, at first she was taken by it but she had longed for it to be honest and relaxed in his embrace; with everything always crumbling apart around them, the one thing that stayed the same was her unbreakable bond to her brother. Even when they fought and hated each other they still remained as tight as one.

"Will you be all right?"  
>"I loved him Nik." she simply answered.<p>

Klaus hated seeing his sister in pain like this, he wished there was something he could say but he knew there were no words that could ease such pain, he had been there himself.  
>So he did what he knew best; he stayed with her, holding her close for as long as she needed because that was his job, to be there for each and every one of them, even when they didn't want him.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned once again in her bed, she couldn't sleep, she was just tossing around so she just shot up from bed. It was useless to keep trying to relax enough into sleep, her talk to Kol was literally haunting her and then there was Matt.<br>She still couldn't get to terms with this and she made her way into the kitchen, maybe some cold water would help her at least pass the time.

She sat by the huge oak table and enjoyed the silence that filled the house.  
>"You shouldn't be up so late, for a minute there I thought you were an intruder. I could kill you in many ways during a minute."<p>

She jumped a little in her chair when Kol came into the kitchen speaking, he joined her resting his bat on the table.  
>"I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse? Late date?" she asked drinking the water casually.<p>

"Late watch, I somehow got tricked by Nik into the late watch while he happily cuddles to Caroline at night." he said annoyed.  
>Bonnie smiled. "Got tricked or nicely threatened?"<p>

Kol shrugged. "Is there really a difference with Nik?"  
>Bonnie looked at the water, her smile lasting. "Guess not."<p>

Kol placed his arms on the table and leaned slightly over to Bonnie. "We have an unfinished talk darling, pending for many hours now."  
>Bonnie was serious all of a sudden. "I just buried one of my closest friends, do you mind if we don't do this right now?"<p>

Kol narrowed his hazel beautiful eyes. "The more you try to mislead me the more I'm certain that you are sitting on a ticking bomb ready to go off."  
>Bonnie faced him and there was a long silence between them.<p>

A silence that quickly escalated to the usual tension between them, sometimes she had to remember who he was.  
>He was bloody Kol Mikaelson, the young troublemaker from the most ancient vampire family that ever graced this Earth. He was reckless and a rebel at heart and he was tapping into her own bloodstream, she couldn't deny it anymore or even pretend to.<p>

The silence was brusquely interrupted when a third-party joined them.  
>"I hope I'm not getting in the middle of anything." Elijah said with a hint of a smile.<p>

Bonnie smiled warmly at him. "Elijah... you are back."  
>"Indeed fair Bonnie." he gently said and picked her hand kissing the back of it.<p>

She fretfully giggled and felt genuinely happy he was back. "We've missed you."  
>Kol rolled his eyes and started playing with the bat on the table.<p>

"I'm truly sorry about your friend Bonnie." Elijah said trapping her hand momentarily between his.  
>Bonnie smiled sadly now. "Thank you Elijah... I think I still haven't come to take it in completely. It still feels so surreal and not true."<p>

"How is Rebekah taking it?" Elijah asked and looked at Kol.  
>Kol just shrugged softly in reply. "She's a wreck but she'll recover, she's strong like that."<p>

"I take it Caroline and Elena are going through hard times as well." he said and warmly smiled at Bonnie that seemed on the verge of tears.  
>"Everyone's sad; we covered that already Captain Obvious. How about you talk about yourself, where have you been?" Kol asked tired of the small talk.<p>

He felt Bonnie tense in front of him, Elijah just looked at him without saying a word.  
>Kol took a deep breath noticing he wasn't going to get anything out of these two and finally felt like he had enough; fine, they could both just go to hell for all he cared. He snapped and left the kitchen in a tantrum.<p>

Bonnie closed her eyes, she had to do something, she just had no idea what. She looked at Elijah searching for an answer.  
>He nodded at her and spoke in his usual way. "I've spoken to your grandmother Bonnie."<p>

Bonnie's chin fell. "You... spoke to my Grams?"  
>Elijah nodded once more. "I went to New Orleans but whoever is after us is one step ahead of us and went to the same places we did. They are redoing our steps so I had to resort to other sources. We know someone in Brazil that can go in and out of the realm of the dead somewhat easily..."<p>

Bonnie felt tears fighting their way out. "How... was she? Is she... in peace Elijah?"  
>Elijah moved his head assuring her. "She's in a good place Bonnie and she knows about you. I asked for her help and she said that you knew what to do, that I would know as well what to do when the time came."<p>

Bonnie smiled and felt these two tears fall, she was crying in a mix of happiness now that she knew her grandmother was looking after her and she cried from pain for what she was about to do but suddenly there was no more doubt in her mind, she knew now what she wanted.  
>She stood up and came closer to Elijah, she smiled at him and touched his face with that warm love she had come to feel for him, out of respect and unspoken trust.<p>

"What is it that you wish me to do Bonnie?" he asked vulnerable to what he had come to nurture for her as well.  
>Bonnie inched closer and kissed him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled when she pulled away, there was surprise spread across his strong features. "You need to let me go Elijah."<p>

He grabbed her as she tried to get away and tried to fully understand her words. "I can't do that..."  
>But Bonnie had made up her mind and he knew there was nothing he could do about it, at least for now so he did what she asked of him, because she was expecting him to.<p>

He stood in the kitchen alone trying to tame all the feelings she had awaken inside of him but it was impossible, she had set a series of things in motion and there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>Kol shook his head, why was he even mad? Why was he letting this get to him so damn much?<br>He couldn't get Nik's stupid grin calling him a teenager now out of his mind as he paced inside his room going crazy over what Bonnie and Elijah were talking in the kitchen or probably doing.

He huffed and sat on his bed, this was stupid, idiotic even; please, there were a million women out there and he was pinning over a witch?  
>God Kol, you are pathetic darling.<p>

He rubbed the side of his head hanging it and closing his eyes, this was getting out of hand.  
>Klaus was a bloody husband now, Rebekah was crying over her dead human boyfriend and he was bloody in love with Bonnie Bennett.<p>

He wanted to bang his head against the damn wall but he shot his head back up when he heard the door of his room crack open.  
>His mouth went open in plain shock when Bonnie came inside closing the door behind her, she rested against it and looked at him quietly.<p>

Kol locked his eyes with hers having a million questions but she just looked at him with those green eyes of hers and softly shook her head not knowing what to tell him.  
>But what could she say, or he?<p>

Bloody hell, she was here in his room and since when did they need words for this?  
>Kol stood up and went to her quickly, he cupped her face and kissed her.<p>

Bonnie answered his kiss and indulged her fingers in the wildness that was his soft hair, she felt his hands lacing around her waist and enjoyed the feeling of his hard body against hers.  
>It felt amazing and she loved every second of it.<p>

Kol kissed her thoroughly, maybe he was just scared they wouldn't be doing this any time soon or he just really liked kissing her, she wasn't about to start asking pointless questions when his tongue was working its way so swiftly into sending her to oblivion.  
>Finally he broke the kiss and she was able to catch some precious air, she stroked his neck and smiled at him, so that's how it felt to kiss without bringing people back from the dead.<p>

It was amazing and she didn't mind when he came back for a second round, he moved slightly and she was pinned between the door and his body.  
>Kol finished this kiss with a gentle nibble on her lower lip and she felt her entire body being set on fire, oh damn.<p>

This was turning real hot, real soon.  
>She remembered the Oracle from hell and her prophecy, Kol was definitely the fire. He was the fire, the gasoline, the propane gas and the god damn lighter all in one.<p>

Then she did something she never expected to do in her life next, she moaned his name, she god damn moaned his name when he trailed kisses along her chin dangerously close to move down to her neck.  
>"Kol..." she tried to call a third time without sounding like a moan but was fairly sure she had failed because of the soft chuckle he let out.<p>

"Kol I need to tell you something..." she tried again and he reluctantly pulled away from his evil nibbling on her lip.  
>He stroked her face gently and she caught that honest smile, he was just a little kid happily smiling at her because... they had kissed? She could only assume at this point because Kol never showed or spoke about his feelings.<p>

"I'm dying..." she said and the words fell like a bomb on him.  
>Kol pulled away from her completely and she felt cold already missing his heat.<p>

The moment was gone and the boyish smile was gone with it, he was dead serious and demanded answers she owed him.  
>"The spells I made when we fought Esther and brought Caroline and Rebekah back have really weakened me. I tried connecting to the spirit world after that and they sent me a warning in my dreams, I'm not allowed to use my powers to do magic again."<p>

"You can't be a witch any longer?" he asked confused.  
>"They made me choose, if I choose to do magic again they will take that as direct challenge and cut me dry. I'm already too weak to survive without magic, I'm worn out." she softly explained him.<p>

Kol frowned and raised his hand. "Wait, what does Elijah have to do with all of this?"  
>Bonnie rested the back of her head against the door. "He heard the talk I had with my mom, we were talking about the consequences so he decided to go find a cure. I tried to tell him that it was foolish of him and a waste of time."<p>

"Did he find it?" Kol wasted no time for fast answers.  
>"No... which is what I already knew."<p>

Kol clasped his lips and came closer, he took her cheek into his hand confronting her. "There has to be a way. There is always a way out." he said looking deep into her eyes.  
>Bonnie looked down from him.<p>

"Do I have to shake the bloody rest out of you Bonnie?" he pressed.  
>She sighed and looked back into his eyes. "Can I trust you Kol?" she asked laying it all out, her heart and her soul at this point.<p>

He cupped her face with both his hands this time and leaned over gracing her lips with a heartfelt pure kiss that made her react a thousand times more than the previous passionate ones.  
>He pulled back a little and she was surprised; this was exactly what Caroline had spoken off, the passion and the promise of being loved purely like she had never been before. All in one.<p>

"You can trust me." he said putting all his honesty behind it.  
>Bonnie rested her hands on his chest. "I'm done doing what the witches and everyone else wants me to do, I have all this power and I can use it to help the ones I believe are the good ones, I'm free to make my own choices and I want to able to make them without having to fill out a memo every time I use magic." she said determined in her quest.<p>

Kol listened attentively and waited for it, though nothing could fully have prepared him for what followed.  
>"I need to be strong enough to help you and everyone inside this house, something is coming for all of us and we won't make it unless we all fight it." she said searching for some sort of reaction that would show her she wasn't wrong, that she had listened to her heart instead of reason and wouldn't regret it.<p>

"What do you need from me, apart from my ability to keep a secret?" he asked serious.  
>Bonnie gulped down, moment of truth. "I need to be as strong as any of you, when the time comes I need to be strong enough to survive whatever spell I might need to perform." she spoke slowly so the words wouldn't hit him as hard. "I need to be connected to one of you."<p>

Kol lowered his stare but held her still in his hands. "You could have chosen Elijah but he wouldn't do it. His high morals and feelings for you would never allow him do it, it would mean going against his own values."  
>"I know and I trust him with my life, I don't even know why but I do... it's just that I trust my heart as well and I can't deny how much I wanted to be you." she said almost kissing him, breathing against his evil tempting lips.<p>

Kol panted and brushed her lips in return, neither of them giving into a kiss. "What you are asking of me Bonnie... if anything happens to me, you will die." he said worried.  
>"I'm already sentenced to die Kol; it's just a matter of finding a loophole and cheating death for a little longer. Longer enough to..." she swallowed hard. "... do what I have to do." she said and finally did it.<p>

She kissed him taking the initiative and Kol kissed her back passionately but strangely purely, there was no hint to the player he so hard made everyone believe he was and she got lost in this kiss as if it was their last or first...  
>She didn't know anything at this point.<p>

She smiled when they broke the kiss, then she led him to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. She looked at him fearlessly and stroked his cheek, Kol wasn't the cocky sarcastic vampire now; he was just the man worried about what was coming.  
>"How does this work?" he asked when she closed the tab, finding that the half-filled bathtub was enough.<p>

She entangled her fingers with his. "I need you to bite me."  
>Kol squinted and tilted his head, such a typical Mikaelson gesture.<p>

"I need you to bite me so that my blood is in you, then you need to give me your blood."  
>"And the water?" he asked looking behind her.<p>

"I need water to perform the spell because I'm so weak; it's one of the strongest elements. Fire and Water" she said smiling reassuringly at him.  
>She then took a deep breath and moved her hair away from her neck exposing the main vein to him.<p>

Kol shook his head, things just got really intense out of nowhere, he took a deep breath himself and cupped her cheek; he brought his face and lips closer to her and licked his lips when he found the pumping main vein with fresh blood taunting him.  
>He didn't move for a few moments, which felt like an eternity to Bonnie.<p>

"I trust you Kol." she whispered.  
>He felt his fangs slice through his gums at the empowerment of this entire scene and tilted her head to better sooth his access to her neck, he would try to make this as less painful as he possibly could.<p>

He softly placed a tender kiss on this spot he was about to bite and felt Bonnie whimper with it, great, instead of soothing her he was turning her on, this was getting better by the second.  
>His breath tickled her sensitive skin and she couldn't help the noise that came out of her mouth when she felt the insane sensuality behind everything happening inside this bathroom.<p>

"For God's sake, stop moaning Bonnie, you aren't helping this a tiny bit." he snapped, whispering in her ear.  
>"Then stop making it all <em>Interview with the Vampire <em>and just do it, just bite me already." she snapped back.

Kol groaned because now who was aroused was him, she shouldn't be talking so openly about this when he was about to sink his teeth into her neck. He grabbed her neck a little more forcefully and finally did it.  
>Bonnie let out a soft cry as she felt his fangs pierce softly through the hard skin on her neck, she felt him suck the blood and wanted to scream but instead she clasped his shirt and silently moaned.<p>

Kol pulled away the instant he felt her blood fill his mouth. It should be enough, he wasn't comfortable with any of this, he hated the taste of her blood in his throat, it felt like poison blood to him.  
>"Tell me that's enough, please." he asked looking at her wound, making sure he hadn't hurt her too much, he was happy that he didn't left a big mess, only two little piercing holes.<p>

Bonnie nodded and moved to touch her neck; it felt strangely tingly where he had bit her.  
>"Now I need your blood." she said recalling the mantra she had to do now.<p>

She moved to the bathtub and sat down, she started her mumbles with her eyes closed and Kol flinched because the water around her started fuming as if it was being set on fire itself.  
>He began to really worry when she started bleeding from her nose; she stopped to collect herself for a moment and then began again, just that this time she felt nauseated and about to faint.<p>

She completely lost strength and control over her body and he flashed sitting behind her inside the tub getting his clothes wet, he leaned her against his chest and stroked her hair away from her face. "What's happening darling?" he asked genuinely worried about her safety.  
>Bonnie responded weakly. "They are just fighting me back now, I expected it..."<p>

"This is probably a really bad idea and Elijah and Nik will kick me all the way to Viking era when they find out." he said stroking her cheek gently.  
>Bonnie smiled. "It will be our secret..."<p>

Kol nodded frowning but took his wrist to his mouth and when blood poured out of it, he offered it to Bonnie that took it and fed off him to complete the binding spell.  
>She released his wrist and felt a sharp pain hit her; she clutched his shirt and hid her face in his chest muffling the scream that came out.<p>

Kol held her closer to him, ok, this was beyond horrible; watching her in pain was unbearable. "Bonnie..." he called buried in pure angst now.  
>"I'm ok... it's ok..." she answered when the pain finally wane down.<p>

Kol held her as close as he could inside the bathtub with water surrounding them, as they tried to make sense of what they were actually getting themselves into.  
>And none of them were even thinking about the spell itself just the fact that it felt really good to be this close and intimate.<p>

Bonnie smiled as she felt him stroke her arm gently and with how he held her tight as she rested her face against his wonderful chest breathing hard and trying to ignore how much she wanted to make love to him just now.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Calling all angels – _Lenny Kravitz_


	35. Forging plans and relationships

Klaus poured himself a drink and gave Kol a side look as his brother came inside the library only to leave quickly, he shrugged and took a sip from his really expensive drink frowning when Kol returned inside yet again.  
>Kol stood there looking at him.<p>

"Can I help you with anything Kol?" Klaus asked amused with Kol's attire.  
>"Bonnie and I kissed." he bluntly said.<p>

Klaus pursed his lips and waited for the rest, when it didn't happen he just said. "I know, Caroline told me you were making out in my room _while_ she was dead." he scolded Kol.  
>Who rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Not that time, last night in my room."<p>

Klaus opened his mouth and then closed it unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure where this is going."  
>Kol huffed. "I need a drink." he said under a very confused stare from Klaus.<p>

Klaus expected the talk to kind of be done when Kol left his side and went to sit on the couch.  
>Kol wasn't much of the talking kind, especially about his feelings and certainly he wouldn't start now with him of all people.<p>

"It was amazing, I can't stop thinking about her."  
>Klaus tensed looked slowly behind him, there was no one else inside the room except for him and Kol so he had to be talking to him.<p>

Kol spotted the genuine surprise in Klaus and spread his arms apart. "Can't you be the older brother for ten minutes? I don't have anyone to talk about this."  
>Klaus nodded solemnly and sat down on the couch across him.<p>

All right, awkward sibling bonding moment?  
>Check.<br>He drank almost all of his drink in one take.

"So the first time we kissed it was this huge energy swap thing and then last time it was... intense." Kol said drinking afterwards.  
>Klaus did the same not really sure how he had come to earn Kol's trust with such an issue or any issue now that he came to think about it. "And you can't stop thinking about it now. It's somewhat messing with you." Klaus said encouraging his brother to go on.<p>

"I have thought about her for a long time now, she's kind of impossible to resist and I blame you for using me in that initial spell as her energy talisman or whatever that was." Kol said upset.  
>Klaus smirked and took the bottle pouring more beverage into his glass, he offered it to Kol that stood up taking the refill; he sat on the table in front of Klaus this time and rested his foot casually next to Klaus on the couch.<p>

"You can't blame me for what happened after that day, I genuinely thought she hated you and had a thing for Elijah instead. Never in a million years had I expected for her and you to be exchanging saliva or energy any time soon." Klaus defended himself.  
>"Elijah..." Kol rolled his eyes. "He's going to judge me with those noble eyes of his all the way to hell."<p>

Klaus smiled leaning over and resting his arms on his knees looking at Kol. "He will understand, it was Bonnie's choice, was it not?"  
>Kol huffed appalled and shaking his head. "Of course it was Nik, I didn't force her into anything, I'm not a complete idiot you know?"<p>

"Then Elijah will respect your involvement with Bonnie. Probably." Klaus said with a huge smile before drinking again.  
>"Thank you very much Nik, your support is overwhelming." Kol said with a sarcastic tick and finished his drink.<p>

"Do you genuinely feel something for Bonnie, Kol?" Klaus asked more serious now.  
>Kol played with the glass in his hand and looked at his big brother. "I love her." he admitted for the first time out loud.<p>

Klaus took a deep breath. "She's Caroline's best friend and you are my brother, if this goes wrong in any way..."  
>"That's not what you should be worried about..." Kol considered telling Klaus about all that went down in his room last night but he would lose Bonnie's trust if he did so.<p>

She would never trust him again, nor look at him, so he went straight to the second major issue on his mind now.  
>"When I kissed her the first time there was this energy thing going on that brought Caroline and Rebekah back from the dead so..."<p>

Klaus clasped his lips and widened his eyes going for the bottle; he poured himself a rather large drink because he could finally tell where this was headed.  
>"... what will happen when we have sex? Will the house implode?" Kol asked worried.<p>

Klaus fought with his next words. "You seem to have this really intense connection to Bonnie so... I don't know?"  
>Kol gasped in dismay. "What do you mean you don't know? You are like the walking Witch encyclopedia."<p>

Klaus grimaced. "I didn't sleep around with them Kol and I have no idea what kind of thing you have with Bonnie that makes you both produce enough dark magic to resurrect vampires not to mention she's one of the most powerful witches of her generation and would probably kill you without realizing it."  
>Kol took a deep breath and looked down on his boots. "I'm doomed to never have sex again."<p>

Klaus couldn't help the genuine laughter that burst out of him and leaned back on the couch, stretching his arm across it, his body still shaking from the rich laughter.  
>"I'm glad my romantic life amuses you to this extreme." Kol said letting out an unwilling small laughter, which soon turned into a bigger one as he joined his brother.<p>

Klaus calmed down and spoke in all of his wonderful wisdom. "You have time to figure all that out. When the time comes you'll both deal with it and will find a way to make things work. Preferably without killing each other in the process or destroying the house."  
>"We'll give a short notice so you can all just run for safety." Kol said smiling.<p>

Klaus smiled back at his baby brother and drank a little more resting his finger on his lip. "Reckless rebel I'm too good for any woman Kol Mikaelson has fallen in love."  
>Kol looked away annoyed. "Shut up Niklaus."<p>

Klaus laughed again legitimately happy by playing that big brother role with Kol.  
>"Hey, I was looking for you." Caroline said walking inside the library interrupting the moment.<p>

Kol looked at Klaus and clenched his lips in a sign of gratefulness before standing up.  
>Caroline simply looked at Kol as he swiftly dropped his glass on the table and left the library. She looked at Klaus with the strange feeling that she had walked in on some major bonding moment and felt a bit bad about it.<p>

Klaus smiled and opened his arms slightly shaking his head as a subtle assurance that she hadn't.  
>"So you gave Bekah the stupid ring of doom?" she asked not lingering in her tiny doubt.<p>

Klaus said nothing; he kept his smile and took another sip from his drink.  
>Caroline chewed on her lip, not that she wasn't sure she could work her way around it but she nevertheless knew he was still a bit upset at her for making him wave on his determination to turn Rebekah. "Are you going to stay mad at me for much longer?" she softly asked clasping her hands together in a nervous fit.<p>

Klaus finished his drink and placed the glass on the little table in front of him. "I'm not mad at you Caroline." he said and she felt the calmness in his voice, this was so Klaus, the daunting calm before the storm.  
>She resumed to chewing on her lip and looked at him wanting to erase the strange tension between them. "You barely talked to me since then and when I woke up today you were gone." she said knowing how silly it sounded but these had become somewhat vital things to her, it was the consistency of the little things they shared that made everything so natural and easy between them.<p>

Klaus licked his lips and lowered his head, he looked up at her and she felt that sweet shiver that assaulted her whenever he did this. "If you simply wanted a kiss you could have asked for one. I might have given in this time."  
>"Very mature Klaus." she folded her arms mad. "Fine, deny me a kiss again and ignore me all you want, see if I care." she said and turned fast on her heels.<p>

Klaus appeared in front of her with a twisted playful smile. "I didn't know denying you a kiss would have such an impact on you."  
>Caroline was furious, like hell he didn't. "Keep them, I couldn't care less." she said shrugging but praying he wouldn't see right through her.<p>

Klaus smiled pursing his lips beyond pleased with her adorable uncontrolled rage.  
>"I'm serious!" she huffed tugging her hair and trying to put up a decent fight.<p>

Klaus moved and she had to take a step back because he was literally on her face, she took another step back and stumbled upon the stupid book shelve so she had to look back while he softly pushed her in another direction, her back found the wall and she sighed looking at him.

Klaus cupped her face smiling darkly. "Here's the thing sweetheart, you may have found my utter weakness; indeed I cannot bring myself to say no to you..." his smile fading as his seriousness settled in. "... but let's get one thing straight, I will let you win when I _want _you to win."  
>Caroline smiled regaining some of her confidence back. "Keep telling yourself that Niklaus."<p>

His face took a wicked dark twist and he came within inches of her face, breathing and talking against her lips. "You can use my full name as much as you want, you can moan and scream it as much as it pleases you Caroline..." he whispered and she had to restrain a loud whimper, instead she licked her lips and looked down on his, her biggest will was to touch them. "...but you will not use it again to get what you want from me." he said brushing her upper lip.

She had to keep in mind that she had to come off strong upon his closeness. "Why are you telling me this now? Why are you so sure that I have any idea of the control I have over you?" she asked looking up again, knowing she was playing a very dangerous game here.  
>Klaus sighed loudly and placed each hand on the wall next to her face, making sure she wasn't going anywhere so soon. He pulled away from her face and she was not amused at all with this annoying little game he was so set on carrying on.<p>

"I have been on the run my entire life, for over a thousand years people have been after me and I have managed to always be one step ahead of them..."  
>Caroline breathed in his intensity lingering on every word he spoke.<p>

"... and then I met you."  
>She dreaded for the day he would realize what a huge mistake he had made by chasing her, for letting his iron shields down and yet as he spoke the words, she still fought the urge to break down and cry in front of him.<p>

"You literally take my breath away Caroline, you have so much power over me that you could ask me to bring down the entire world and I would easily do it for you, because you have asked that of me."  
>It should be wrong to feel exhilarated with the very notion of having so much power over someone, even more when it came to the most dangerous creature of them all.<p>

"So the problem here is that you don't feel totally in control because of me? Am I messing with your Alpha male complex?" she asked keen on setting things straight since they were at it.  
>Klaus smiled that cocky smile of his. "I <em>am <em>the Alpha male love, I am the Original vampire and werewolf; _The Hybrid_ and you are _my _woman."  
>Caroline gushed out the air caught in her throat, it should be even worst to feel aroused now by his words.<p>

"But I will take it all; I will gladly accept that you have so much control over me, that much power because I love you." The simplicity in his words brought Caroline back to the easiness that was everything in their relationship, in the end he was the most simple man as well in the entire world.  
>All he needed was a reason, no matter how simple it was.<p>

Klaus moved his right hand and cupped her face, he stroked her chin gently and spoke serious now, eerily even. "But what I will _not _have is my woman using it against me."  
>And there it was.<p>

Why he had been upset with her, avoiding her, taming his rage down before confronting her.  
>She felt his disappointment and it broke her heart but she had no excuse for the pain she caused him.<p>

Caroline closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. "I'm sorry." she said and searched for his eyes desperately looking for the right words to tell him. "I shouldn't have used it the way I did, I'm sorry Nik." she said and rested her hands on his chest. "But I wasn't using it against you. I could never use you like that, I know that you think like that right now because I just did it to convince you to not turn Rebekah but it wasn't like that..."  
>But Klaus was hurt; she knew it, she knew she had messed this up when she overstepped her power over him, she saw it across his silent features and sad eyes.<p>

"I may have this insane power over you but you have it over me as well. This isn't one-sided, at this point I'm so in love with you that you could ask anything of me and I would do it. I wouldn't even question it Nik so to think that I'm using you in some way to get what I want is unfair because _you _know the power you have over me too. You know how much I want you and how much I rely on you for everything, I may be your woman but you are my man."

She spoke alluring him with every word and as much as he wanted to still put up some sort of resistance, she was as cunning as the sweet sound of a mermaid pulling him into sweet doom.  
>He ran his thumb over her full red lips and looked into her mesmerizing eyes, who was he even trying to kid at this point?<p>

"You drive me insane Caroline, you are constantly fighting me, going against me, questioning me, challenging me." he said coming closer again to her face.  
>"Would you really have wanted it any other way?" she whispered ingeniously moving her hand slowly down his chest and around to his back, pulling him even closer to her, she gulped down because she felt his body react to the simplest touch.<p>

"No." Klaus whispered determinedly and felt his breath change when she craftily melted against him.  
>"Then stop talking Nik and kiss me." she murmured on the verge of breaking down from all the tension between them.<p>

Klaus brought her face closer and kissed her, melting his tongue against hers sweetly battling her, kissing her deeply and enjoying the touch of her hand on his neck, among his necklaces because this was _his_ notion of normality between them.  
>No matter how crazy she drove him with her defiance, she was right, he wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

The woman who happily kissed him back, even battling for dominance in a kiss was the one for him and he enjoyed every second he was allowed to be near her, to touch her, to have her.  
>To listen to her voice and admire the workings of her glorious mind.<p>

Caroline moaned telling him how much she was enjoying the way he ran his tongue along her palate, how he engaged her tongue again and poured that insane passion that she had never met until him.  
>"Niklaus..." she pulled his hair when he kissed down her neck.<p>

Klaus stopped and looked at her, tilting his head unsure of how to react.  
>She gave him the sweetest innocent look and smiled. "You said I was allowed to moan it... it kind of turns me on." she said and bit her lip trying to not blush.<p>

"I swear to God you will be very death of me yet Caroline." he said and took her mouth again; she entangled her hands around his neck and his hair and answered his very demanding kiss.  
>She managed to sneak her hand inside his collar and scratched slowly the skin there above his amazing shoulder plates, Klaus pulled her closer to him and to another deep kiss.<p>

"Oh Dear Lord, don't you have a room? I'm positively sure it has walls as well." Rebekah said annoyed sitting at the couch.

Crap, Caroline thought, just... great.  
>The girl has just lost her boyfriend and she came to find them practically getting it on against a wall in the library, she broke the kiss and collected herself.<p>

Klaus pulled away surely in need of a very cold shower and took a deep breath when he saw the judgy look on his sister. He returned with a scold of his own. "I need to go find Elijah." he said and gave Caroline the sweetest simplest kiss ever as a goodbye, stroking her cheek gently and smiling at her.  
>"I... will see you later." she said and smiled watching him as he left.<p>

In a question of seconds Klaus had turned into, dare she say it? A _boyfriend_.  
>The idea was too huge to handle properly.<p>

She shook her head trying to suppress the giggle of joy that stupidly wanted to come out, she smiled at Rebekah and sat next to her. "How are you B?" she asked warmly.  
>"Clearly not as good as you." Rebekah said pulling an annoyed face.<p>

This was the way Rebekah had found to cope with everything that went down; she had this semi scolding tone towards everyone and always seemed upset with everything now.  
>She knew she would have to kick Rebekah back into her senses very soon but she also had to give her time to mourn Matt properly so she just ignored the rebel teenager mood for now.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caroline asked sweetly.  
>"I'm tired of talking and I'm tired of everyone comforting me, it's getting all just too suffocating." Rebekah replied with no patience.<p>

Caroline moved her hand to touch hers. "Things will get better and you'll feel better Rebekah, plus you are not alone in your pain."  
>Rebekah smiled and showed honesty for the first time in days.<p>

Both girls nodded at each other.

* * *

><p>Bonnie brushed her hair looking at the mirror and then moved the hair so she could look at her neck, there was no sign of Kol's fangs now except the lingering feeling of him left with her.<br>She looked down from her reflection and recalled his lips, his amazing chest cradling her, she remembered the way he had scooped her up from the bathtub and carried her to his bed.

She sighed wondering why on earth she had insisted on going back to her room; so that no one caught them together and started asking too many demanding questions, that's why.  
>She had been determined but now with the sun coming inside her room she couldn't help to feel a bit regretful, had she been sleeping in his bed last night she would have a lot more memories today, maybe he would have slept next to her or maybe he would have been Kol and slept on some chair.<p>

She rolled her eyes and lifted her chin up; she was linked to Kol now, that's what she should be thinking about but a soft knock on her door claimed her attention. "Come in." she said and gulped down as Elijah walked inside.  
>"Good morning Bonnie." he said with a smile.<p>

Oh crap.  
>She had mouth assaulted his brother, drank his blood, fed him with hers and even dared to lust for sex with Kol and now Elijah stood stoically in her bedroom smiling at her.<p>

"Good morning Elijah." she said trying to smile.  
>There was another tiny detail, she had kissed Elijah prior to all of this.<p>

"I think we should discuss what went down in the kitchen last night." he simply said.  
>Fair enough, she owed him this much. "About the kiss Elijah..."<p>

He cut her short by raising his hand, always the gentleman. "I'm not here to discuss that Bonnie, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I do know that you weren't completely honest with me and I am deeply distraught by it."  
>Bonnie clasped her lips together.<p>

He carried on pacing slowly around her room, touching her books lying on the table by the window. "I expected honesty to prevail between us Bonnie and I know now that you have kept me in the dark."  
>She feared how much he really knew.<p>

"Your grandmother wasn't being cryptic, you have a plan and she knew about it. You just decided to switch partners in crime last night."  
>His conclusion was spot on; he had figured out that she had changed from wanting to be connected to him, to Kol at the last-minute.<p>

"I always thought I was going to choose you Elijah, it made so much sense to have been you. We always had this non-verbal connection and I do trust you with my life Elijah but..." she licked her lips nervously and felt her heart on her mouth pounding heavily. "... I'm in love with Kol."

Elijah brought his tight lips forward visibly upset and placed his hands inside his pockets. "So you've made your choice Bonnie, we are very different and I know that he is my brother but he can't be trusted, no one in this family can be trusted. You deserve better than any of us and whatever you have planned... you shouldn't be relying on Kol with your life."

And with that he simply left, Bonnie slumped in her place, had she made the right choice?  
>She had given up the unconditional support and already existing connection to Elijah for Kol.<p>

With everything that could come with that, with him.  
>Could she even refute Elijah's words at this point? When Kol wouldn't even budge in his quest to hide his feelings from her?<p>

Well there was nothing she could do now and even if Elijah was resentful with her decision she couldn't deny that she expected him to come around and be that solid figure in her life again.

* * *

><p>Stefan came out of the bathroom drying his wet hair with a towel, he was not pleased when he found her lying on his bed with a playful smile.<br>"Hello Stefan... ummm you smell delicious." Katherine said with a wicked smile.

He simply rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt, the fabric sticking to his still wet chest as he got dressed.  
>Katherine licked her lips in lust with the privileged sight.<p>

"What do you want Katherine?" he asked annoyed while tossing the towel away.  
>She lazily stretched on his unmade bed. "New clothes, that pair of boots I saw online... you on top of me." she said teasing him.<p>

Stefan inhaled trying to keep calm. "Can you please leave my room Katherine?"  
>She giggled and sat up on his bed, her legs swiftly folded on her side, portraying the perfect picture of sexy and innocent at the same time. "Why are you resisting me so much? I know you want me as much as I want you... let's just skip the part where I constantly seduce you to the part where you make me really really happy."<p>

"Get out of my room Katherine, it's not going to happen. I don't know why you insist on staying in this house because you and me? Never going to happen again." he whispered at her.  
>Katherine smiled her alluring smile and made little circles on his pillow. "Mr Salvatore, have you no manners? That's no way to treat a lady."<br>Stefan laughed. "Katherine... you are not a lady."

She pretended shock. "How dare you good Sir? I am nothing but a lady."  
>He laughed softly. "Katherine... I don't fall for your ways anymore."<p>

"Oh, I think you do, you just don't want to give in... just yet." she said playing with her bottom lip playfully.  
>"I don't feel anything for you anymore, why don't you just move on and go find someone new to seduce and play with." he said challenging her.<p>

Katherine smiled and moved so her long legs were hanging from his bed, the really skinny jeans showing just how sexy and hot she was. "I only want to play with you."  
>Stefan looked away feeling his patience running low, he tried to ignore the way she looked at him sizing his body and the way her long curly hair casually fell across her really tight and cleavage showing shirt. "I'm not interested Katherine so you need to move on."<p>

"No... you are the one who needs to move on... Elena made her choice and I doubt she will be done playing with Damon any time soon." she said using her heel on the ground to tease Stefan by moving her leg slowly from one side to the other.  
>He just ignored her stinging words.<p>

"Stefan... when will you understand I'm the only one that has always loved you? And I will always love you." she said and finally got up from his bed.  
>Stefan coldly faced her when she came close to him. "I don't love you Katherine, I never did. You compelled me to feel all that."<p>

Katherine looked at Stefan absolutely fascinated by him, he still made her feel like an angel, just like he had called her that night, even when he tried to show hate in his words or the way he looked at her, she still saw that pure love there. "We both know that's a lie Stefan. I never loved anyone like I have loved you and you only loved Elena as much as she allowed you to. The ever consuming love and true passion was mine. I had you before and I had you completely." she spoke with intensity now, serious as she made sure the distance between them was shorter. "And I still can have it all back." she said and then smiled.

She walked away knowing she still had that much leverage over him because she knew Stefan and the only reason he was allowing her to be around was to test himself, to see if he was truly over her.  
>To Katherine, the fun times had just started.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie was searching for Caroline and Rebekah, she came down the hall towards the library when she bumped into Kol.<br>She smiled awkwardly, first meeting after an intense night.  
>Right... pretty awkward.<p>

"Hey..."  
>"Hello. I was... on my way to see you." he said with a smile.<p>

"I'm a busy woman today." Kol looked puzzled, so she added. "Elijah came to see me."  
>He changed his entire posture, she could see the immediate uneasiness setting in. "What did he want?"<p>

Bonnie gave her shoulders a move. "To tell me I was wrong for choosing you. That he knows that I lied to him and that he basically feels like I wasted his diligence in finding me a cure."  
>"Why did you choose me?" Kol asked curious.<p>

Bonnie looked down on the floor and shrugged. "Because I wanted to be connected to you instead. Because that first kiss messed up with me and if I have to die I want to die knowing I was somehow... yours?" she looked at him now, feeling like she was exposing her vulnerability but not really caring for it at this point.

Kol grabbed her hand and opened the first door he found, they came inside some dark unused room, he searched for the light and as dim as it was he still could see her amazing eyes. "You are not going to die. If there's one thing I learned from Nik's obsession with witchcraft is that there's always a way. We are linked now and if you die, I die along with you."  
>Bonnie smiled powerfully. "I would break the spell before that happens. I'm strong now, remember?"<p>

Kol smiled and looked into her eyes, he rested one hand on the wall next to her face and the other cupped her chin gently. "Bonnie Bennett you listen to me and you listen well, I will not allow anything to happen to you. Do you understand me darling?"  
>Bonnie couldn't help the huge smile that left her lips. "Is that a promise Kol? Careful there, I might start believing that you actually have real feelings for me."<p>

"Well I'd be careful because one might say darling that you would love that."  
>Bonnie softly moved and came closer to him. "Yeah, one might say that..."<p>

Kol pressed his lips against hers, eager to feel her taste once more. He kissed her rejoicing in her warmth that now was closer to him as she melted her body against his.  
>Bonnie kissed him back answering all these nagging little questions inside of her, Kol was the right choice because in the end he was willing and ready to do whatever it took to keep her alive. And by extension his entire family.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby looked up from the fire that she was minding inside the huge silver bowl and saw Tyler approach her.<br>He handed her a white oak stake and nodded. "Is everything ready?" he asked her.

Abby took the stake and dipped it inside the bowl filled with Tyler's blood.  
>The stake became red instantly and then it just turned grey as the liquid solidified around the stake completely.<p>

"One Immortal weapon to destroy an entire Immortal family." she said and handed it to Tyler.  
>The hybrid took it impressed. "Not bad Abby, are you sure it won't burn out when I stake the first one? This is the only one he managed to snatch before Klaus destroyed the rest."<p>

Abby nodded. "The witches have made it impossible to destroy it, just like you."  
>Tyler smiled cocky. "As long as I don't go against them right?"<p>

Abby smiled when her dead sisters spoke inside the old witch house. "They are on our side, they have kept us hidden in here all this time and kept everyone else out, don't screw that up Tyler."  
>"I won't. I want everyone in that family dead as much as you all do." he said trying the stake as a weapon and slicing air with it, getting the hang of it.<p>

"What about his mother? Have you released the compulsion?" Abby grabbed her things and started putting them away in her bag.  
>"Yeah, she's drowning her hot ass inside some Gin bottle in some sleazy bar in California. Where I found her to begin with." he said invisibly staking someone, he had a pretty vivid image nonetheless of who he wanted as he did so.<p>

"And he? Is he ok?"  
>Tyler simply nodded. "Everything is going exactly according to the plan, he's free now and we're going to meet him and start taking them out one by one." he smiled feeling pretty satisfied for coming up with part of this flawless plan.<p>

Abby folded her arms still a bit apprehensive. "I hope they have turned Rebekah by now..."  
>Tyler opened his arms super confident. "She was attacked twice and almost killed, so believe me, there is no way Klaus hasn't turned her already."<p>

"Are you sure? We can't tell now that we are flying blindly." she pressed on.  
>"Relax Abby... Klaus is paranoid about protecting his family and he will do anything to protect his precious sister. By now, he has snapped her neck after feeding her with blood and she's back to being a vampire."<p>

"We can't afford Rebekah still being human and realizing her true potential, none of them can even suspect what she can truly do." Abby was worried.  
>Tyler stopped his training vampire hunting movements and faced Abby intrigued. "Are you really ok with letting Bonnie die?"<p>

"Are you ready to kill Caroline?" she shot back.  
>Tyler clutched the weapon in his hand. "She is already dead to me."<p>

Abby nodded and then added coldly. "We have all made our choices, it's time to deal with them and replace the balance in Nature."  
>Tyler watched her as she walked away and then looked down on the stake in his hand. "Yeah... let's go kill some vampires and replace the Alpha Moron." a really dark and sinister smile graced his features. "It's time someone shows him what it's like to be a true werewolf."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

You give me something – _James Morrison_


	36. Rescue my girl

"I'm going out." Caroline said from the lobby before leaving the mansion, she waited for someone to react to it but shrugged when everyone seemed busy and happily ignored her.  
>"WAIT!" Rebekah yelled closing the door behind her and running to join Caroline by the car.<p>

Caroline squinted at the other braided blonde.  
>"I'm going with you." Rebekah said and walked around the car.<p>

Caroline sighed inwardly and got inside Klaus' shiny black car. "I'm going to Stefan's, why are you going with me?"  
>Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Because I'm going insane locked inside my golden cage. It seems like we haven't actually stepped outside this house for weeks."<p>

"I know Bekah, but it's not entirely safe to be out alone." Caroline slowly drove away.  
>"And yet here you are, going out; no one seems to be stopping you, not even Nik."<p>

Caroline pulled the side of her mouth. "Like he could keep me inside against my will?"  
>Rebekah tilted her head. "Why are you meeting Stefan?"<p>

"He wanted to talk to me in person and well... I offered to go because I couldn't stand to be inside yet another day, this entire house arrest is driving me up the walls as well." she confessed.  
>Rebekah smiled victoriously and Caroline shook her head speeding down the road leading to the Salvatore manor.<p>

They parked behind Damon's blue Camaro and went inside the house.  
>Caroline called for the younger Salvatore brother that met them by the door.<p>

"Hey Caroline, thanks for coming." he said with a smile.  
>"It's ok, I could use the fresh air" she smiled and looked at Rebekah. "She tagged along..." she said as if asking if it was ok to have brought company.<p>

Stefan nodded at Rebekah and immediately assured Caroline that it was perfectly ok.  
>"Wow, blonde and blonder." Damon said when they all came inside the living room, he looked at Rebekah and added. "And blondie."<p>

Rebekah ignored him and looked at Katherine that sat on the couch watching everyone.  
>"So what's this all about?" Caroline asked Stefan.<p>

He stood in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed. "Damon is going to Denver to see Jeremy."  
>Caroline felt a strange knot in her stomach, she had forgotten all about Elena's brother. "He doesn't know about Matt yet..." she added sad.<p>

Rebekah clenched her lips with the mention of his name; she still felt her entire body ache with it.  
>"No he doesn't and someone should tell him and not over the phone. A lot has happened and he should know about it." Stefan said.<p>

"But wait, why did you have to talk to me about this? And where is Elena?" Caroline asked.  
>Stefan took in a deep breath. "Elena is at home. She doesn't know Damon is going up to Denver."<p>

Caroline shook her head trying to understand. "Why not?"  
>Stefan looked at Damon and then at Caroline, she noticed how Damon had his jaw clenched and fought with the drink in his hand.<p>

"Damon believes that Elena isn't well." Stefan said.  
>Caroline pulled her perfect eyebrows together. "Define <em>well.<em>"

Damon eased his jaw and drank his bourbon straight up. "She's either possessed or has been body snatched."  
>Caroline half-laughed but then actually let out an amused laughter. "Oh my God... you have lost it Damon."<p>

He opened his arms and looked at Stefan. "I knew this was a bad idea, why did you insist on telling her?"  
>"She's Elena's friend, one of her closest friends, if there's something wrong with her, she has the right to know." Stefan answered him sternly.<p>

"Whatever." Damon dropped the glass heavily on the table before he left the room fast, judging Caroline as he passed her.  
>"I'm going to ask Damon to leave me at The Grill." Rebekah quickly said and left after him.<p>

"Bekah!" Caroline called apprehensively.  
>"It's going to be ok C, I'll be home before you." she said running out the door.<p>

Caroline exasperated and looked at Stefan. "Ok, what's with the crazy talk?"

* * *

><p>Rebekah called out for Damon that ignored her, she cursed under her breath and swiftly got inside the car by lacing her legs over the door and sat there smiling at Damon.<br>"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked her annoyed.

"I'm going on a road trip." she smiled smugly at him.  
>"The hell you are. Get out of my car." he said mad.<p>

Rebekah folded her arms still smiling. "You can use the company and I can use the getaway."  
>"I don't need the company, music car is company; you are extra weight I don't want."<p>

"I believe you." she simply said.  
>Damon frowned in response.<p>

"At least I believe that _you _believe something is wrong with Elena, I can tell that you are not lying." she told him serious.  
>Damon shook his head and started the car. "This is such a bad idea that it might actually be what we both need, a time out."<p>

Rebekah got comfortable on the seat and enjoyed the air that hit her face as he took them away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's different?" Caroline asked with a hand gesture in the air.<br>"Damon says that she's been acting cold and indifferent and that she didn't even react to Matt's death." Stefan explained.

"She's probably in shock, they were a couple before her parents died; they were together since the sand box. It's normal that she acts strange, Rebekah loved him and she's acting out as a result of her pain." Caroline felt like everyone had lost it at this point.  
>Stefan nodded understanding her view but then there was his brother. "Damon is convinced that she's not Elena."<p>

Caroline shook her soft curls. "This is insane. I know that we have a lot of stuff going on and that even you were abducted and all that but this is a little too much."  
>Katherine sighed loudly and the other two looked at her, she rolled her eyes over dramatically. "Elena hasn't slept with Damon for weeks now, she <em>has <em>to be at least a bit mental."

Stefan reproached her and looked at Caroline that was giving the other vampire a disgusted confused look.  
>"It's true, I love you Stefan and you are really hot and all but Damon is Damon and the girl has given him the cold shoulder for so long now." she added coolly.<p>

Caroline shook her head. "Look, I'm going over to Elena's. I need to talk to her, she probably just needs a good friend and I know I haven't been there for her, so it's my turn to budge on this."  
>Stefan nodded pressing his lips at Caroline. "You are right. I would go but... things have been really hard between us. She's not comfortable trusting me like she used to." he said feeling as sad as he still felt since they had broken up.<p>

Caroline smiled kindly at her friend. "Well I'm going over to see her and you are going with me because I won't have this silly thing between the two of you anymore and that wasn't a suggestion so I'm waiting in the car." she said determinedly and left the house.

She picked her cell up on the way to the car and dialed Rebekah's number, clicking her teeth mad when it went to voice mail after ringing a few times. "B? Call me as soon as you hear this, if I get home and you aren't there, I swear to God I will kick your blonde ass back to the Viking Age." she said and ended the call.  
>She bit her bottom lip, that was if Klaus didn't kick hers for momentarily misplacing his sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus handed Elijah a drink and stood there looking at his brother with a warm look on his face. Elijah smiled taking his offer.<p>

Klaus sat across his brother and waited patiently for his move, Elijah took a sip from the drink and then opened up.  
>"She has made her choice, I will respect that above all." he somberly said.<p>

Klaus held his drink and his chin with the same hand, a finger soberly above his lip and the other on his cheek bone. "It is up to the lady in the end."  
>Elijah nodded and leaned back on the couch, he adjusted the pillows in there and then spoke. "At least until Kol ruins everything on his end."<p>

Klaus smiled with Elijah's petty jealous fit. "I seriously didn't expect the teenager angst Elijah."  
>His older brother returned the smile. "Not all of us are lucky enough to find a soul mate that accepts us unconditionally. Some of us actually have to endure heartache and rejection."<p>

Klaus pursed his lips, fair enough. "But I did try to warn you that Kol had feelings for her as well. And it's not like all is rainbows and unicorns with Caroline and I, have you actually met her? She drives me mad; she defies me constantly and has an opinion about everything."  
>"When are you planning on making Caroline an honest woman Niklaus?" Elijah asked suddenly.<p>

"We were talking about you not me."  
>Elijah smiled and gave Klaus a look, his younger brother seemed lost for air and words.<p>

He finally smiled his very characteristic nervous and awkward smile. "I can't ask her now, not when we have yet another war at hands and her friends dropping like flies. I could come across as a bit insensitive."  
>Elijah laughed which eased his tension. "But you have plans for it?"<p>

"Of course!" Klaus said appalled. "Italy was supposed to have ended much differently." he added gloomily.  
>"I see..." Elijah ran a hand through his hair. "I need to apologize to Bonnie, I was... rude to her about her choice."<p>

Klaus leaned over to his brother. "I'm not taking any sides here, you and Kol are my brothers and with us, it will always be family first and foremost."  
>Elijah nodded agreeing, in the end it all came down to that.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah checked her cell, 3 missed calls from Caroline and a voice message.<br>She listened to the stress in her friend's voice and smiled, she would be in trouble but she couldn't bring herself to care about it now.

She was done with her phone and turned the volume of the radio up.  
>Some old rock and roll song made her think of everything that really didn't matter, anything was better than thinking of Matt's deep blue eyes or the little scar he had on his upper lip, she wrapped her hands around herself, the images were surfacing again even when she tried to keep them away.<p>

Damon moved a hand to the back seat and grabbed his black leather jacket handing it to Rebekah.  
>The girl looked at him surprised.<p>

"You seem cold, it still takes some time to get used to the fact that you are human now Bex." he said and returned his eyes to the road.  
>Rebekah smiled taking his jacket; she focused on the song again and finally recognized it. "I never really got this song." she randomly said. "What's a Hotel in California have to do with stabbing monsters and checking out but never being able to leave?" she asked looking at the passing view.<p>

Damon grimaced. "Good question but then again, it probably refers to vampires anyway... do you miss it? Being a vampire?" he asked curious.  
>Rebekah shrugged. "I don't have room to miss anything else but Matt right now."<p>

Damon tapped his finger on the wheel. "I should have gotten there sooner; maybe I could have done something..."  
>Rebekah smiled with his honesty and took advantage of it. "Why are we really here? On the road to see Jeremy?"<p>

Damon smiled, Rebekah was ever the smart one. "I want to know which one of you spawned me and my brother."  
>Rebekah smirked. "What makes you so sure it wasn't me?"<p>

"There's no chance in hell I came from you, I'm not dead and you are human now."  
>"Bonnie broke my lineage when she made the spell to bring Caroline back." she explained. "You could descend directly from me for all you know."<p>

"I intend to ask Rose, she had a thing for me." he replied cocky.  
>Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Why not just ask us?"<p>

Damon laughed and looked at Rebekah. "Hell will freeze over before I ask any of you for something and you would probably just string me along anyway."  
>"And people say I have trust issues..." Rebekah closed the leather jacket to feel warmer.<p>

* * *

><p>"How is this Katherine thing working out? I mean, she seems really comfortable living chez toi." Caroline said as she approached Elena's door.<br>Stefan rubbed his forehead. "She's literally driving me nuts."

"After all this time, do you still feel anything for her?"  
>The question was rather simple but Stefan really didn't have a simple answer for Caroline.<p>

"She still feels something for me."  
>Caroline chuckled. "Not what I asked Stefan and we are vampires so it's understandable to stay in love for so long."<p>

"I'm not Damon, he's the one that never really got over her."  
>Caroline smiled knocking on Elena's door. "I think neither of you ever really fell out of love for Katherine or Elena. I'm not sure you ever will."<p>

"No one can love two women at the same time or in the same way." Stefan said and waited for Elena to open the door.  
>"It's not the same thing, they both were important in different ways and in different periods of your life, the same goes for Damon."<p>

"You really are rather wise aren't you? You just hide behind all that natural source of life and joy to fool us all."  
>"Well occasionally I let someone see right through me." she grimaced because Elena wasn't answering the door.<p>

Stefan shared her concern and tried the door; they both looked at each other upon realizing it was open.  
>"Elena?" Caroline called out without an answer.<p>

"Her car keys are on the table along with her stuff." Stefan said and they both looked around carefully.  
>"Elena, are you upstairs?" Caroline asked loudly.<p>

"I'll check her room." Stefan rushed towards it.  
>Caroline walked slowly and entered the kitchen; it was empty and unusually clean, like she hadn't used it all morning.<p>

She picked her cell calling the first number on her speed dial.  
><em>"Where are you sweetheart and where have you taken my car?"<em> Klaus asked trying to sound very annoyed.

Caroline smiled. "I'm with Stefan, we came to check on Elena but she isn't home."  
><em>"Is something wrong Caroline?" <em>he asked hinting at the tension already forming inside of him.

"No need to go into worried mood just yet Nik." she said but felt the need to agree with him. "There's just something off but I can't really tell what."  
><em>"Stay right there, I'm coming to get you."<em> he hastily told slumped her shoulders. "You don't have to, it's just a silly feeling I have Nik. I'm sure it's just my mind working overtime because of the latest action happening in Mystic Falls."  
><em>"Exactly why you shouldn't be out alone." <em>he said breathing moved her head trying not to roll her eyes. "I'm not alone, I'm with Stefan."  
>The dry laughter from the other side made her smile.<p>

_"Should I be less worried because you are with the slightest less crazy brother? I trusted him when he was ripping heads off; I don't trust your safety with anyone, much less with the now bunny eating Salvatore."  
><em>"You are just being mean now Nik… besides…" she narrowed when she heard a noise coming from the stairs.

_"Caroline?"  
><em>"There's someone inside the house..." she whispered into the phone.

* * *

><p>Klaus knelt inside the Gilbert's kitchen and picked Caroline's cell up in his hand. He clenched it with anger, she had been taken and he was right on the other side listening as she dropped her cell on the floor.<br>He very rarely felt the bitter taste of being powerless and he hated that he lately had to experience it, even more because it always seemed to be connected to his sweet Caroline.

"They took Stefan as well and I'm guessing that Elena was taken before that." Kol said joining Klaus in the kitchen.  
>Klaus touched the floor where a stain of blood was; most certainly she had put up a fight, his brave Caroline and they had maybe stabbed her or used some other weapon.<br>Oh the heads that would roll.

"What the hell could they want with Stefan? I get that they are after this family but Stefan?" Bonnie joined them.  
>Klaus' hands were fists, taming his seemingly building rage. "Whoever it is; is dead. I need you to find out where Caroline is."<p>

Bonnie nodded and waved the map she was holding. "Already ahead of you." she said and cleared the table opening the Mystic Falls' map Elena kept from her dad's.  
>Klaus picked up a knife and sliced his hand without a single flinch, he dropped the blood on the map and as soon as Bonnie started with her mantra the blood moved towards the Forbes' property and Klaus felt his blood boil into a combustion, they were bloody taunting him and pushing him over the edge.<p>

"The Forbes dungeon? Where her father tortured her?" Bonnie flinched in shock and looked at Klaus.  
>He was ready to start World War 3.<p>

"Should I go with you?" Kol asked carefully.  
>"No, I'm going alone." Klaus answered in his deep scary voice.<p>

"This is probably an ambush." Kol ventured once again.  
>"I'm going to get Caroline, I'll be home soon." Klaus simply said and left.<p>

"Okay…" Bonnie looked at Kol.  
>"How are you after the spell?" he asked concerned.<p>

"I'm fine, it will take a lot more to hurt me now." she cleaned the table.  
>"So how does this work? If I get hurt physically would you feel it as well?"<p>

Bonnie looked at him with a pause. "I don't know, I never did this before so I'm a little blind here but I'm pretty sure you would have to actually be very hurt and on the verge of dying to actually affect me. The scribbling on the spell I found was a tiny bit vague on that."  
>"I'll try to keep that in mind next time one of you uses me yet again as a spell utensil." Kol snapped but with a smile.<p>

"Well I'll try to stay alive so nothing happens to you because if I do get hurt massively, you will feel it." she teased him walking away with an evil smile.  
>"That would be nice darling, thank you." he said loudly so she would hear him.<p>

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come along with me." Klaus told Elijah that took his suit jacket off, leaving it on the car.<br>He pulled his sleeves up, neatly folding them as he spoke. "What kind of a brother would I be if I allowed you to come into battle alone?"

Klaus smiled coldly at Elijah. "The kind that lets me deal with my problems alone."  
>Elijah smiled warmly. "I won't kill whoever dared to do this, I'm leaving all the honors to you."<p>

"I'm beginning to suspect the criminal mind behind this, I'm just not sure who is pulling his strings though."  
>"Tyler?" Elijah asked starting on his other sleeve.<p>

"He's the string puppet but he's not that smart to put together all this, they have been always a step ahead of us, all the time but taking Caroline now has no real practical effect on their plan, it was just done out of spite towards me. This was Tyler, Rebekah's hits were something else entirely." Klaus spoke going through all the possibilities in his mind.  
>"Whoever is behind all the planned strikes won't be in there." Elijah said.<p>

"Are you done folding your clothes? I'd like to go get my girl back today if possible." Klaus asked impatiently.  
>Elijah opened his arms. "I didn't want to get blood on my white shirt." he said outraged.<p>

Klaus rolled his eyes strutting towards the underground cell; he stopped half way and smiled as he sensed the company.  
>Two vampires showed up with their fangs as a silly threat, he looked at Elijah.<p>

"I have this, go get your Caroline." his older brother simply said.  
>Klaus walked away and kicked the door that led to the dark staircase, he moved his head so he could hear the sounds that came from down under his feet and recognized Caroline's soft unsteady breathing.<p>

He was in fury and prepared to bring down this entire room and then some.  
>Klaus stepped inside the dark cave to find Stefan hanging from the ceiling chained and bleeding from tiny wounds, probably from bullets.<p>

He eyed the four vampires that would die easily and then he spotted the fifth that he would take pleasure in killing slowly, the one that stepped away from the chair revealing his precious Caroline gagged and chained to the steel chair, he could smell the Vervain that her gag was soaked in and he saw the same bleeding wounds that Stefan showed across the perfect white top she was wearing.

Klaus had a hard time coping with the horrible image but decided to fuel on it to inflict as much pain as he possibly could on the doomed vampires.  
>Elijah joined him inside the cellar and handed him an iron piece, something taken from the iron gate for sure.<p>

Klaus took it with rage, he shared no words as he flew over to the first vampire, blood gushing out of him as Klaus stabbed him in the neck. When Klaus pulled the piece out he pointed at the next one; your turn, his dark sinister hint of a smile said.  
>The vampire seemed to dither but still went to Klaus, his head landed across the room as Klaus swiftly stabbed him in chest and chopped his head off in a matter of seconds.<p>

The third vampire yelled as if trying to gain some final courage and flashed to Klaus, he managed to make Klaus' stagger but his smile of victory lasted only for the amount of time that it took Klaus to dive his hand into his chest and pull his heart out.  
>He cleaned his bloodied hand on the lifeless corpse and then dropped him to the floor raising his eyes only, his head tilted down and his lips opening up to a smile; time to really inflict pain he seemed to scream at the two remaining men.<p>

They looked at each other and flashed to the door but Elijah cut them off, standing there with a smile contrasting with his serious eyes.  
>"He's not done yet." Elijah said and grabbed one of them.<p>

The other gushed out widening his eyes when Klaus snapped his neck so hard that he detached his head from his shoulders.  
>Klaus took a step over the body and carefully came closer to his brother and the last vampire standing. "I take it that you have a message for me?" he finally spoke and the other vampire gulped down in panic.<p>

"I..." he looked around jittery and confused with fear.  
>Klaus leaned his head and looked at the shaking man. "Where is the courage that you had when you shot and tortured my girl, mate?"<p>

The vampire shook his head. "We didn't know that she was with you... we were only told to bring them here and weaken them enough... and that they were to be kept here until someone came for them, someone called Tyler."  
>Klaus' eyes became yellow and his fangs came out, he flashed and bit the man in the neck, he stepped back with blood in his mouth that he didn't bother cleaning. Klaus grabbed the man's head by taking hold of his jaw firmly, he spoke still in his hybrid form. "You stay here and you tell Tyler to meet me tomorrow night by Fells Church. I'm done with messengers."<p>

The other vampire already showed signs of his bite and cringed in Elijah's arms.  
>"Try not to die before he gets here." Klaus hissed and turned around, his eyes returning to normal and his features softening at once when he realized Caroline was fighting to regain consciousness.<p>

He walked to her and easily broke the iron around her delicate wrists, her eyes flung open but immediately went closed as the Vervain in her body left her weak and unable to fight.  
>Klaus removed the soaked gag gritting his teeth as she softly whimpered with the pain.<p>

Watching Caroline like this was unbearable and he wanted to rip another 200 heads off just to tame his wrath down because someone had dared to harm her.  
>He stroked her face, moving the drenched hair away from her flawless features; Caroline moaned and moved her hands slowly, they felt heavy but she managed to lace them around his neck.<p>

"Nik, you found me..." she managed to whisper as he effortlessly took her into his arms.  
>Klaus steadied his ongoing rage mixed with pain for finding her in this condition. "Of course I did sweetheart. As long as I have one drop of blood left in me, I will always find you Caroline."<p>

She sighed relaxing in his embrace as he carried her away from this forsaken place.

* * *

><p>"I'm away for one day and you managed to get yourself caught and tortured?" Damon asked in dismay.<br>_"Things got a little out of hand in here..." _Stefan replied tired.

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. "You shouldn't be hanging out with Barbie vampire in the first place."  
><em>"Elena is missing and they are coming after all of us. It's not just Klaus' family anymore Damon; they are coming for all vampires. I heard them talking and they are planning on taking everyone out."<em>

"Who the hell is having a power trip like this?" Damon asked mad pacing close to his parked car.  
><em>"I didn't hear names but when Klaus and Elijah showed up, one of them mentioned Tyler."<em>

"Sired boy? Oh so God damn perfect." Damon raged.  
><em>"Just... get back here, we need to come up with a plan or we are all going to be extinct."<em>

"I'll be back soon, I just found Jeremy and I'll head home after I talk to him. Are you sure you are ok Stefan?" he asked worried about his brother.  
><em>"Yes... but they have Elena, Damon. I'm sure of it."<em>

Damon squinted his eyes and clasped his lips, he wavered and then spoke. "Just be careful Stefan, don't do anything really stupid like you usually do when I'm away. Oh... and tell Klaus I have Barbie Klaus with me." he said and ended the call before being bombarded with a million questions.

Rebekah pulled a disgusted face. "Traitor."  
>Damon rolled his eyes at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline gave Klaus a look when he handed her another blood bag.<br>"Seriously Klaus? I'm on my second one since we got home."

Klaus smiled at her. "If you had taken a fresh vein like I proposed, you would have healed a lot faster but since you insist on being the ever stubborn one and refuse to drink from a human..." he waved the bag.  
>She huffed and took the blood bag from his hand mad, she started drinking and looked at him pouting with every fiber in her body.<p>

Klaus kept his smile and traced his finger along her forehead, her cheek, her chin making sure she was healing properly.  
>He checked her wrists and before he kept going, she jerked her hand away from him and pulled her collar showing her perfect ivory skin, she showed one side and then the other and raised her shirt showing her perfect toned stomach; Klaus gave her an upset look.<p>

"Do you want to do a more detailed inspection? I'm sure there is some tiny little spot I forgot to show you." she said with the straw in her mouth and a smile teasing him.  
>Klaus answered serious. "You were hurt, I'm just making sure you are healed."<p>

Caroline smiled a little more warmly at him now and put the bag away, she leaned over stopping inches away from his face and spoke in that low crispness that drove him so insane. "I'm fine."  
>Klaus licked his lips because she was that close to him and grabbed her face between his hands. "I'm just making sure." he said feeling strange because Caroline smelled like blood now and it was something he wasn't used to.<p>

She pulled away and brushed her wet hair; she felt positively tired now, from the long shower, all the blood he forced on her, the aftermath of being thoroughly tortured again, everything.  
>She brought her knees to her chest and laced her hands causally around them.<p>

"So do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.  
>"Talk about what?" he asked in return, trying to dodge the inescapable.<p>

"How we are losing this fight to them, to Tyler of all people." she said feeling the gloom taking over her.  
>Klaus tried to shrug it off like he always did, she just was faster and grabbed his hand as he tried to smile and pull away from her proximity enough to lift his guard and keep her in the dark.<p>

"Don't!" she was serious.  
>Klaus gave up on his movement, instead he adjusted his position, his leg folded in front of them and he placed one hand on each side of Caroline, he looked straight into her eyes and searched for that reassurance he demanded. When she didn't break eye contact with him, it instigated him to go on.<p>

"I'm done playing this game by their rules, it's time we start doing this my way." he spoke gravely and waited for her to fight him on this as well, to try to talk him out of it.  
>"I know..." she said.<p>

He squinted perplexed.  
>Caroline cradled his face, she stroked his perfect stubble with her thumbs. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe."<p>

Klaus lingered his tongue on his lips nervously, he wasn't sure how to deal with what she was saying, what she was implying. "I don't play fair Caroline." he stressed out just in case she had forgotten all of a sudden.  
>Caroline took a very deep breath and then spoke with determination. "It's time we start fighting them back, they are the ones that should be afraid of us."<p>

The words triggered something inside of Klaus that he hadn't felt before, not with any woman before her or even fully with Caroline until this precise moment. The empowerment in her voice made him feel like he was home.  
>She understood and embraced him for what he was and pushed him further, but Caroline was also something different all together, she could be as deadly and ruthless if she chose to; the wisdom to choose when to be so was what made her so powerful, even more than he was.<p>

Where he found rage and anger, she found balance and compassion but when she did feel the need to go over to his side, she was a thousand times greater than he ever would be because she did it knowing there was no way back, that she was being justified in her reasons and doing whatever it took to keep her loved ones safe.  
>She did it with a conscience and that notion set Klaus on fire, he could be feared and inflict respect on others but she demanded it with nothing but her sheer will.<p>

She pulled him into a kiss as if she could read all the emotions twirling inside of him and when she stripped him off his shirt, she also messed with that endless desire he felt for her.  
>For his one and only Queen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Knights of Cydonia - _Muse_


	37. Wolf

Klaus kissed Caroline happily lost in her and the way she caressed his neck, the way she answered his kiss.  
>He moaned into her mouth as their kiss was nothing but a gush of passion now, he moved his hungry lips down to her chin and stroked her cheek when he found her lips again.<p>

Caroline stroked his back, her foot brushed over his leg while she poured her passionate abandonment into another heated and tongue teased kiss.  
>God, making love to Klaus was nothing short but intense, every single time.<p>

She gasped into the kiss when he powerfully moved again and she moved her leg as well, her knee caressed him as he skilfully kept moving into her, nearly bringing her over that sweet edge of bliss and pleasure.  
>If there was one thing Klaus was really, really good at was pleasing a woman; Caroline bit her lip hard and tugged his hair as he kissed her neck now, it should be forbidden the way he seemed to be all over her, his lips on her neck, his hand caressing her body in ways only he knew how, him inside of her moving deep and painfully slow.<p>

"Nik..." she moaned when he brushed her extra sensitive nipple with his hand never-ceasing his steady movements.  
>His raspberry lips found hers again and they shared an intense kiss that ended with both groaning together, she smiled because Klaus gulped down looking into her eyes stopping for a second; she touched his low back with her knee and caressed his broad shoulders gently scratching him as her fingernails trailed down his long back.<p>

Klaus growled loudly which only excited her more.  
>He slid his hand under her, pressing her lower back to him and Caroline whimpered in satisfaction, how she liked when he did that.<p>

"Niklaus..." she whispered and moved her head to the side burying it in the pillow, she was about to lose it now that he started moving a little faster.  
>Klaus watched the woman he loved and pushed deep and just that tiny bit faster, just enough to drive her closer to the edge.<p>

Exactly where he found himself, closer to falling completely in awe for the woman underneath him answering naturally every single thrust with her body.  
>It was amazing the way she reacted to his touch, to his body and his passion for her.<p>

"Caroline..." the name left him in pain.  
>She slowly met his loving gaze knowing that this was going to be it for her.<p>

Klaus smiled and kissed her softly and lovingly. "You are so beautiful Caroline." he added in that cursed deep accent and she expected him to finish it now moving faster but Klaus had entirely different plans.  
>He slowed down instead and everything seemed set to end her sanity, everything was close and intense.<p>

She clasped his neck bringing him closer to her, his necklaces felt cold in touch with her sizzling skin, her legs were swiftly locked around him and his hand was possessive pressing her to him.  
>Caroline could only let go and whimper under his touch and his body as her own adjusted to the slow unfolding of everything.<p>

She cried out as a reaction to how much she was loving every second of it and kissed him unable to resist these devilish lips that were inches away from hers. "I love you Niklaus..."  
>She had her own ways of driving him insane and finally Klaus moved that bit faster, she suppressed a scream burying her hands in his sweaty hair, they were as close as one as the end neared for both.<p>

Klaus moved again knowing exactly how to move and she answered by increasing her loud blissful sounds, he pressed her even harder and breathed against her neck, brushing his hungry lips against it.  
>He kept moving until he felt her body finally give in, he felt the waves of pleasure that assaulted Caroline and rested his head against her sweaty shoulder gulping down trying to focus and recover from the intensity of everything.<p>

Her hand gently stroked his hair and then his back as she languidly traced it down with her fingertips.  
>Klaus moved causing another silent moan and pushed again slowly, her body reacted to it by holding him even closer and she cried out his full name yet again.<p>

He panted tired but pushed deeply and it wasn't long until she came fully undone again and more intensely, he cupped her cheek and stroked it as she shivered in bliss and satisfied; now he was done.  
>She was blissfully exhausted and smiled at him stroking his scruff, his full sinful lips and then kissed him happy to be his.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can do that to me for all eternity..." she said lazily now resting on his chest, making little circles of genuine happiness in all its glory.<br>Klaus chuckled enjoying the way she sounded tired, happy and unpredictable as always.

She rested her chin on his chest and narrowed her eyebrows facing him. "You better _do_ that to me for all eternity."  
>Klaus laughed this time and that made her even happier, she bit her lip when he cupped her chin and smiled honestly looking at her the way only he looked at her, like she was the only woman in the planet.<p>

He quickly moved and she giggled landing softly on her back and lingered on his gaze.  
>"For as long as you'll have me Caroline."<p>

She smiled softly now while tracing his unshaven face. "Nik... have I ever told you that you make me happy? Because you do."  
>"Not as much as you make me sweetheart."<p>

She pulled him closer so she could kiss him, trailing her hand along his neck aware that if he asked her to marry him right this instant, she would probably say yes without even thinking twice about it.  
>Probably.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on Jeremy's dorm and was surprised to find a very happy and relaxed kid. "Look at you all <em>normal.<em>"  
>Jeremy shook his head stunned. "Damon... what are you doing here?" he gave Rebekah a side look as well.<p>

"I was in need to catch up on old times and old... abilities." Damon said with a smile.  
>Jeremy slumped in his feet. "And you are not going away until I agree to do it."<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, I just got here." Damon said with an annoyed face.  
>Jeremy was taken by gloom and moved holding the door. "Come on in."<p>

Damon smiled at him annoyingly and Rebekah followed him inside.  
>Jeremy checked the hall before closing his door.<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah had another deep breath; he pursed his lips in a feeble attempt to gain all the strength he lacked when he was in her presence, he straightened his tie again and finally made a move.<br>He came into the kitchen stopping by the huge table there, Bonnie looked up at him with a cookie in her hand.

"Bonnie," he said with a nod of his head.  
>"Elijah..." she replied with the cookie half way towards her mouth.<p>

He chuckled softly when he noticed the puzzled look on her face. "May I sit with you?" he asked softly.  
>Bonnie nodded and watched as he opened his suit jacket and sat stoically on the chair next to her.<p>

"Cookie?" she asked and smiled awkwardly, why was she offering Elijah of all people a cookie?  
>It sounded so ridiculous and she wrinkled her lips regretting it already.<p>

Elijah raised his palm denying her offer, then he spoke before his courage failed him again. "I'm here to apologize Bonnie, for my crude reaction and harsh words the other day upon your choice."  
>Bonnie ate her cookie mumbling. "It's ok Elijah."<p>

"I know it's not, you are just being you now and being nice to me, even when I don't deserve it. I hope I can one day come to earn your trust again Bonnie." he said with a sad tone.  
>Bonnie cleared her throat. "Hold up Elijah; you have my trust, I trust you with my life, I have always trusted you. I will always trust you." she said repeatedly so he would get the point.<p>

Elijah looked at her and then down on the table, he gathered the crumbs she had made with her cookies and she felt immediately bad for making such a mess when she ate.  
>"I didn't take it well that you would hide something from me, that's half the truth Bonnie." he said making a small mountain of cookie crumbs now.<p>

She put her cookie bag down on the table and asked. "And the other half?"  
>Elijah smiled without meeting her enchanting gaze. "I could say it was the fact that you shared with someone else our secret that you weren't well, strangely it warmed my heart that you had trusted me enough with this burden but... that wouldn't be the complete truth either Bonnie."<p>

She clutched the chair under her getting ready for it.  
>Elijah rested his hands on the table entwining them. "I am in love with you Bonnie. I have been for quite some time now and I find myself consumed with many of the seven deadly sins, being two of them envy and wrath towards my own brother because you chose him over me."<p>

"Elijah..."  
>He looked up from his hands facing her. "You can imagine how hard it is for me to not give in and play this game in the same shady ways that he has."<p>

She shook her head fiercely. "He didn't want to play a game, he never wanted to turn this into a competition with you."  
>"Kol is my brother and I love all my brothers and my sister but I also know them, I know what they are capable off and I don't want to see you get harmed." he said with all that worry in him.<p>

"I know what I'm getting myself into, I know how he is and I know that I have the entire female population of Mystic Falls and surroundings as direct opponents but I can't ignore how he makes me feel Elijah and I'm so sorry you got hurt along the way. That I hurt you..."  
>"I'll be all right Bonnie and you will always have me, I will always be here for you for as long as you need me." he said and smiled at her.<p>

Bonnie felt sad and wished there was something she could do but there was nothing really because no matter how amazing and remarkable Elijah was, he just wasn't Kol.  
>She watched as he left the kitchen in his usual posed manners and felt her heart clench, she never meant for any of this to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy gave Damon a look. "You came all this way to have me call Rose?"<br>"I ran out of afterlife minutes." he had a mocking smile while going through the stuff Jeremy had scattered around.

"My room-mate should be back after class, in one or two hours so let's get this done."  
>"Why aren't you in class?" Damon asked as Jeremy sat down on his bed.<p>

Jeremy gave him a seriously look.  
>"I didn't compel you to slack."<p>

"You're such a dick Damon." Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
>"Noted." he said and pulled a chair sitting in front of him. "Look Jeremy, Rose isn't the only reason I came here."<p>

"Who died?"  
>The easiness in Jeremy's voice was astonishing and left Damon somewhat disheartened.<p>

Jeremy shrugged. "I lived long enough in Mystic Falls to know that you didn't drive all this way to reach a ghostly vampire."  
>"It was Matt..." Damon said somberly.<p>

Jeremy sank his head feeling a wave of sadness taking over him. "They finally got to him..."  
>Damon pressed his lips together. "There was nothing we could do Jeremy."<p>

The young Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck. "How is Elena? She hasn't called me back for a few days now but I had no idea..."  
>Damon grimaced. "We... need to talk about that as well."<p>

Jeremy moved his head taken aback and looked at Rebekah that stood silent by the door and then he looked at Damon.

* * *

><p>"Elena, I wasn't expecting your visit dear." Carol said as she found Elena standing in her front door.<br>Elena smiled politely. "I need to talk to you Mrs Lockwood, it's about Tyler."

"Tyler? Did something happen to him?" she asked worried and unconsciously looked behind Elena, maybe looking for that clearance she always seemed to be short off.  
>"Can I come in?" Elena asked touching the woman's arm gently.<p>

"Of course dear, you are always invited to this house." she said and stepped aside. "What's wrong with Tyler?" she asked hastily.  
>Elena smiled and her eyes turned a shade of red, her fangs came out and she turned around flashing over to the woman's neck, she dropped the old woman and licked her lips filled with blood. "He's being a very bad boy."<p>

* * *

><p>"So who is this fella?" Kol asked as he closed the door of his car.<br>"The guy that my mom decided to adopt as her son, my replacement." Bonnie answered not avoiding the bitterness in her voice.

Kol easily picked up on it. "Nonsense Bonnie, no one can replace you. And if she thinks this way, it's an obvious sign that she doesn't deserve to have you as her daughter."  
>Bonnie looked at him surprised. "Sometimes you do this thing where you totally take me off guard and leave me stunned and speechless."<p>

Kol chuckled. "You mean that sometimes I'm like Elijah."  
>Bonnie dropped her chin in reprimand. "You guys have a really nasty habit of eavesdropping."<p>

Kol ignored her reproach and looked around for movement. "I hope you enjoyed having Elijah pour his love and feelings for you like that because that's going to stop as soon as we wrap this up." he pointed at the house.

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked folding her arms.  
>"I won't have Elijah confessing his feelings for you every chance he gets." he said absolutely serious.<p>

Bonnie smiled lazily.  
>Kol came closer to her. "What darling?"<p>

"Since when do you have a problem with what Elijah tells me? It's not like you didn't know how he felt before." she quietly said.  
>"Since you don't have to worry about any other woman in Mystic Falls." he meant to smile but he didn't even sound sarcastic.<p>

Bonnie could burst out into a song. "Bored already with them?" she managed to keep her cool.  
>He cupped her cheek and Bonnie felt it burn under his touch, her heart shot out at once; he didn't speak but his gaze spoke volumes and she wished they were somewhere else entirely.<p>

Kol suddenly tensed and moved Bonnie behind him, protecting her.  
>A black boy appeared holding a shotgun in his hand.<p>

"Jamie it's me..." Bonnie said and moved so he could see her.  
>"Bonnie?" he asked surprised to find her here.<p>

"It's ok, we are just here to talk." she ventured softly.  
>"Who's he?" Jamie asked suspicious.<p>

"He's... Kol." Bonnie said wavering on her words, not sure what to call him, a kiss didn't qualify him as boyfriend just yet.  
>Jamie frowned even more suspicious but lowered his gun. "What do you want?"<p>

"Have you seen Abby?" she asked.  
>Jamie shook his head in his usual serious mood. "Not since she left us that day."<p>

Bonnie insisted. "Do you know where she is Jamie? We need to find her."  
>"What do you want with her?" he asked and unconsciously raised his shotgun again.<p>

"We just want to talk to her." Bonnie assured him.  
>Kol adjusted his posture slightly and Bonnie knew he was ready to jump at the very jittery boy in front of him holding a weapon at them.<p>

"You seem to be in a desperate mood to talk." Jamie simply said and eyed Kol, threatening him with his clear stare.  
>Bonnie tried once more to reason with Jamie. "If you know something you have to tell us."<p>

"I don't have to do anything, you can't come to my house and demand stuff that I don't want to do." he said getting mad now.  
>Kol finally had enough, he flashed over taking the gun from Jamie that didn't have time to react and knocked him out by hitting him in the face with the gun.<p>

He then looked at Bonnie and shrugged. "I was getting tired of all the talk." he said with a deep sigh.  
>Bonnie gave him a soft scowl.<p>

* * *

><p>"There is no one around, there is no <em>backup.<em>" Klaus said.  
>Elijah nodded. "They must have something up their sleeve for sure."<p>

Klaus smiled. "That's the fun part of it all."  
>Elijah returned his brother's smile.<p>

As Tyler and Abby approached the Fell Church' ruins, they all looked at each other trying to test the waters within the group.  
>"You actually came, I thought you would be that much of a coward and not grace us all with your presence." Klaus addressed Tyler.<p>

Tyler smiled smugly. "You left me a message, so here I am."  
>"Once a good dog, always a good dog." Klaus threw at Tyler smiling.<p>

"I'm not your little bitch anymore Klaus, not since you broke my sire bond." he spat out in anger.  
>Klaus smiled and raised his hand. "You know Tyler, your problem is that you seem to lose everything and yet you don't really work hard to stop it. You lost Caroline and you didn't even put up a decent fight mate, not that it would make any difference but still..." he shrugged. "And then I gave you this extraordinary gift and you simply decided you didn't want it, not that being sired would make you that much better but it would teach you some manners. You shouldn't be so eager to bite off the hand that feeds you." Klaus ended in a somewhat angry tone.<p>

Tyler smirked. "I don't need you and soon I'll be coming for your precious Alpha status."  
>Klaus burst into a laughter. "Oh dear, Tyler how mighty audacious of you. Tell me, how are you planning on doing this exactly?"<p>

Tyler closed his features and Abby grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing something really stupid like actually giving away their plan. And Tyler calmed down, he still eyed Klaus mad but he restrained from sharing too much information.  
>"You made a lot of enemies Klaus, you killed a lot of people to break that damn curse of yours; there are a lot of angry families out there just eager to kill you and have revenge." Tyler said with restrain.<p>

Klaus shrugged. "True, but I sure as hell won't let you pave the way for them."  
>"Well I haven't been that incompetent so far, have I?"<p>

Klaus placed his hands behind his back and looked at Tyler with a sadist look. "You caught me by surprise there, with the random attacks on my sister, taking Caroline..." his voice dropped to that uncanny tone of his. "I give you that much but you see Tyler... I have been doing this for a very long time now and you should never wage a war unless you are fully prepared to win it."  
>The smile in Klaus' face left Tyler uncomfortable and he completely vacillated when he saw Elena come their way holding his mother by the arm, she was weak and he could see the blood in her neck, she looked disoriented and about to collapse; he felt his body shake in anger when he comprehended it wasn't Elena at all holding his mother.<p>

"Thank you Katherine." Klaus confirmed his suspicion.  
>Katherine smiled and waved at Tyler. "She's very sweet for a Mayor, I always did have a thing for the Lockwoods." she added teasingly.<p>

Klaus tilted his head. "I will give you two choices here Tyler, either you tell me who is really behind all this or I kill, turn and then murder your mother."  
>Tyler shook his head. "You won't do it, Caroline won't forgive you if you do it."<p>

Klaus smiled. "And that is why you will never get far Tyler, you don't have what it takes to play this game; you should take your mother home and leave it for the grown-ups to make the hard decisions."  
>Abby measured Tyler and his reaction and felt like he was about to crack, she pursed her lips angrily; she should have never sided with these kids.<p>

Klaus' smile was sinful as he read every reaction in Abby's features. "Now Abby... you are someone I have to look out for, you aren't going down without a fight my dear."  
>"And don't you forget that." she hissed at him.<p>

"I don't intend to." he said with a smile taking his cell from his pocket, he searched for the image he wanted and came closer to Abby showing her Jamie unconscious and trapped inside a dark cellar. "I believe you recognize the location, you have experienced our hospitality in the past... I presume you also know that I won't be as pleasant with him."  
>"What do you want?" she asked him between her teeth.<p>

"One of you has to blink, it's a question of knowing who gives in first." he simply said and looked at both Tyler and Abby. "All I want to know is who came up with this rather ambitious plan of yours."  
>Tyler looked at Abby and as expected was the first to speak. "We are not telling you anything."<p>

Klaus looked at Katherine, the sexy vampire smiled and grabbed Carol's head; she quickly twisted it snapping the Mayor's neck.  
>Tyler held the scream that wouldn't come out trapped inside his body paralyzed with shock.<p>

"Now I can't promise that Katherine fed her blood, she has a rather unique temperament but I can assure you that Kol hasn't fed Jamie any blood and is ready to sever that head away from his body as soon as I tell him to." Klaus easily explained.  
>Abby looked at Tyler that pretty much couldn't grasp around what just happened. "We will bring him to you, just don't hurt Jamie..."<p>

Klaus smiled pleased. "That sounds lovely dear. You have until sunset tomorrow to bring whoever is behind this or I kill Jamie and then set off to make both of your family' trees a little lighter by going after every single relative you have left."  
>Abby nodded knowing how real these threats were and watched as the three vampires walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline checked on her mother sleeping soundly and closed the door to the bedroom quietly.<br>She came outside to the porch and looked at the full beautiful white moon shining on the clean black sky and felt a shiver ran through her body.  
>Everything was going down tonight and she felt that hint of panic coming over her.<p>

Klaus still hadn't said anything and she was getting impatient, she should have been there with him, by his side but she was worried someone might try something against her mother and had been at her house waiting for news that just wouldn't come.  
>She was relieved when she finally saw Klaus arrive in his car; she rushed to him and to his arms. "How did it go?"<p>

"It went as predicted, Abby broke and says they will come forward with whoever is really behind this." Klaus told her calmly.  
>"Do you trust her?" she asked him worried.<p>

"No but that's the only thing we got on them so far, besides if they really want us, they won't hide for much longer." he smiled and stroked her tensed cheek. "Everything will be over soon love."  
>Caroline smiled in his arms. "Promise?"<p>

Klaus smiled and meant to speak but a sharp pain suddenly hit his chest, he screamed bending down in pain.  
>"Nik?" Caroline called not sure what was happening.<p>

He gasped and tried to breathe straight. "I'm..." he yelled clutching his chest again and let out another loud scream as a stronger pain hit his back.  
>"What's the matter? What's wrong?" she asked worried.<p>

Klaus looked up at her in shock. "I'm shifting..." he knelt in pain and she saw his back moving, she recognized the metamorphic stage. "... I'm turning into a wolf and I can't stop it." he was in pain and completely flabbergasted.  
>Caroline opened her mouth in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie paced around her room nervous, she opened her arms at Kol when he came in. "Finally, what did Klaus say?"<br>"He went over to Caroline's old house but it seems like it worked, Abby stepped down and promised to give us the mind behind it all, in exchange for the kid."

Bonnie nodded softly. "Ok." she quietly said and stared down on the floor.  
>Kol narrowed his eyes nearing her and placed his hands on her arms gently. "She's not worth it Bonnie."<p>

Bonnie smiled at him. "You don't have to do this; you already spent your share of sympathy for the entire year. There's no need to go all nice and soft on me again."  
>"Stop deflecting." he said serious.<p>

"Kol, I'm not going to break, I'll be fine."  
>"No you won't, you are sad because she cares for this kid more than she ever did for you."<p>

Bonnie fought her tears. "I should be used to it by now... he means more to her than her own child. Sometimes I think it's me... that I did something wrong and that she hates me for it."  
>Kol pressed his lips together upset. "Why do you always think so low of yourself?"<p>

"Not all of us can stare in the mirror all day and feel like the world owes us for looking so dashing and handsome." she said pulling herself back up.  
>"Deflecting again darling." there was a powerful scowl from his piercing hazel eyes.<p>

"I'm not deflecting..." she weakly replied feeling like she was melting under his powerful gaze.  
>"I know deflecting when I see it, I'm the bloody king of deflection." He pulled her closer.<br>Bonnie gasped as she landed against his hard chest, he was breathing hard, his breath hit her face and she thought she would just collapse from it all.

"I called you Clyde because I didn't want to admit I was attracted to you. I tease and joke because I don't want you to see how much you unbalance me and I get enraged with Elijah because he has the courage to say what I'm too frightened to tell you. Because you are the bravest and most amazing woman I have ever met and your mother is an idiot of epic proportions for not wanting you and acknowledging how incredible you are."

Bonnie came close to panting, her heart pounded in her ears and she felt her mouth dry and his eyes were burning her but nothing burnt more than the fire she felt inside. She looked at his lips and then at his eyes.  
>Kol moved his hands and cupped her face; he looked deep into her eyes as he spoke in a low voice. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Bonnie?"<p>

She only shook her head softly; forming words was out of the question.  
>"You are breathtaking Bonnie and I want you." he inched closer to her lips.<p>

She moaned in anticipation and then everything was easy and natural and felt like it should feel.  
>He kissed her deeply and she messed his wonderful hair.<p>

Then she moved her hands to remove his coat, his lips found her neck and she never felt so certain of anything in her life before as she did when he pulled her collar gently down and kissed her bare shoulder.  
>She wanted Kol and she was in love with him.<p>

They kissed again and she sneaked her hands under his shirt, finding his soft bare back feeling the urge to have his naked body against hers fast.  
>Kol kissed her with more passion now while she ran her hands along his back, she removed his shirt while his hands caught the rim of her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nik we have to get you out of here, you can't turn in here." Caroline said looking at her house, where her mother slept inside.<br>Klaus cringed in pain as his hands began to hurt as well feeling every bone in them breaking.

She helped him get up and laced his arm around her neck for support, he was going to say that she had to get away from him but another sharp pain assaulted him.

Caroline looked up at the full moon that held all the power over them now.  
>God helped them all.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie's cell had the light on but that buzzing sound was muffled as it lay inside her jeans on the floor of her room.<br>Kol's rested equally inside his coat on the floor, neither of them realizing the amount of times a desperate Caroline was calling them.

They couldn't because right now no one outside this room existed; not Bonnie's awful mother, not Elijah's infatuation with her, not even Kol's early insecurities to what might happen because the only thing that mattered was the way she arched her back and moaned his name. The way she tugged his hair when his lips traced her stomach slowly and his hands caressed her body.

* * *

><p>"I'll try Elijah..." Caroline dialed another number kicking the door to the Forbes cellar flashing with Klaus inside.<br>He panted heavily and took his coat off, she was so relieved when she heard Elijah's calm voice.

"Elijah, someone is making Nik turn and I need your help."  
><em>"Turn?" <em>Elijah asked wavering.

Caroline looked at the excruciating pain Klaus was going through and remembered the times she had been with Tyler when he went through the same process.  
>She looked away, this was as hard as it had been to witness back then, the shifting process was unbearable to watch but it was a thousand times harder to experience as another roar of pain came from Klaus.<p>

"He's shifting into werewolf and he can't control it, someone is forcing this on him and we need to make it stop." she spoke nervously.  
><em>"Where are you Caroline?"<em>

"Where you guys came to save me, hurry up Elijah."  
><em>"I'll be right there but you can't be in there Caroline, you have to leave at once."<em>

"I know Elijah." she said ending the call.  
>"Go..." Klaus managed to say, he knelt panting and stopped fighting it, he took his shirt off; he was about to shift and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

Caroline felt the tears come to her, she hated seeing him in pain like this.  
>"You have to go Caroline, it won't be much longer now." he said holding in the next scream as his face started twisting into a million ways and another wave of throbbing pain went through him.<p>

She sniffled for having to leave him and for seeing him like this but she couldn't be here.  
>She flashed to leave but bumped into an invisible wall and tried to get through the door again, she pressed her hand to the only way out only to find it blocked, someone was keeping her trapped inside with a spell, trapped inside with Klaus shifting.<p>

She turned to him fast. "I can't get out." she said clicking her teeth together.  
>"What?" Klaus asked now resting one hand on the floor and another on his burning chest.<p>

"I'm trapped inside..." she said between her clicked teeth.  
>Klaus' expression was one of pure and sheer terror, agony and panic as he felt minutes away from changing with Caroline trapped inside this place with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie gasped in pleasure when Kol pushed her bra strap down and kissed that area there, tasting her skin with his tongue.<br>Kol moved his head down and kissed the skin that wasn't guarded by her black laced bra, he stroked the side of her amazing body and found her back, he looked at her as his hand traced the softness that was her satin skin.

Bonnie pressed herself to him and he loved the feeling of it, she could do that for the rest of his eternity, he smiled at her and bent down for a long kiss.  
>She stroked his neck, his shoulders and gasped into the kiss again when he swiftly unclasped her bra, removing it effortlessly and starting to caress her while still kissing her.<p>

Bonnie answered his kiss wanting more; she never wanted to stop feeling his touch, his kisses, his body melted against hers.  
>Kol moved his lips to her chin, down her neck and then found her naked body.<p>

Bonnie pulled his wild hair, caressed his leg with hers and enjoyed every second of his sweet torture on her.  
>He took his time pleasuring her, enjoying the way she tasted under his lips, the way she felt under his touch and the soft moans that she let out.<p>

He caressed her leg, slowly tracing his palm through it; Bonnie closed her eyes taking in every new amazing sensation.  
>His hand slowly made its way to the other black laced item and he moved away from her so he could remove it, his hands gently brushed her skin as he pulled the underwear down her legs.<p>

Bonnie shivered and her heart was about to jump off her chest, she breathed hard and craved for him with all of her burning body.  
>Kol lingered his hazel eyes on her mesmerizing body and she couldn't feel embarrassed by it because no one had ever looked at her this way and she felt overwhelmed because it was as if he found her that special and unique and there weren't any words left in the world that could describe his honest look of love or the way she felt when he slowly joined his heated body with hers.<p>

He kissed her long and slowly, there was no hurry; they had all the time in the world to love each other, to discover each other, to find what drove the other and to explore the little touches, the reactions to each other.  
>She enjoyed having his naked amazing strong body melted against hers; she enjoyed the way they seemed to fit together so perfectly and easily.<p>

She trailed the back of his neck and answered his kiss only breaking it when he finally did what she had been longing for; Kol grabbed the cover next to her face and the side of her soft body with his other strong hand and moved.  
>Everything was a perfect match; the way she answered his steady thrusts, the way she pressed his back to her even more, the way she whimpered and groaned in pleasure with his still slow movements.<p>

It was like they had known each other forever and that this was just a much missed sweet reunion, her leg brushed over his and he kissed her again, grabbing gently at her waist and then at her hip.  
>Bonnie moaned loudly enjoying the way he seemed to be everywhere and never ceasing his caressing movements, like he was just making mental notes of every single inch of her body.<p>

And she was perfectly fine with that, as she was when he started pushing just that bit faster and deeper into her.  
>Their eyes locked together saying so much that neither helped the genuine happy smile that came over them.<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah had questioned Jamie and knew where to find the person behind this, he went to the Old Witch House and ignored the pain they tried to inflict on him as he stepped inside, his brother was in danger and so was Caroline, a migraine was not going to stop him.<br>He found Abby performing a powerful mantra over a table with candles and what he assumed was wolf fur and blood.

She opened her eyes and looked at him surprised that he was here.  
>"Not really worried about Jamie are we?"<p>

Abby looked as deadly as a dark creature of the night about to move towards the kill. "I can't be that vulnerable, I knew Klaus would try to push all my buttons until he found the right one to push, just that he didn't know I had no buttons left to push. I lost everything when I gave up on my daughter to imprison Mikael inside that tomb."  
>"Stop the spell, Caroline is trapped with Niklaus."<p>

"She made her own bed, we all made our choices; besides there is nothing you can do, the spell only ends with the rise of the sun." she said coldly.  
>"What's the point to all of this?" Elijah asked coming closer to her.<p>

"If I can't kill Klaus, I will weaken him enough by destroying him emotionally. I decided to start by taking away what he loves the most." she spat out.  
>Elijah flashed and grabbed her by the neck. "Well if you aren't useful to end the spell then there's no real use for you anymore."<p>

Abby choked and tried to fight him, a series of waves of pain came to him and he had to let her go; he grabbed his head yelling, the witches were fighting him harder.  
>She stumbled and grabbed her things, running away.<p>

Elijah tried to get up but the dead witches were set on him.  
>Eventually he felt his strength leave him and lost consciousness from the pain laying on the ground helpless.<p>

Tyler walked in holding the indestructible weapon in his hand, his face was serious as he clutched the silver stake in his hand ready to kill Elijah.

* * *

><p>"Kol..." Bonnie grunted loudly, feeling sweetly lost in him and his moves.<br>She felt his energy flowing around her, she felt her own energy leaving her body and moaned digging her nails into his back.

She felt his hot breath on her, his deep pushes making her lose her mind and his lips on her neck, her chin, on her lips now.  
>Bonnie kissed him back and felt everything rise up inside of her, her feelings, her energy and that invisible flame that he was instigating with every move.<p>

She clang to him and looked into those hazel eyes of his, he cupped her cheek and locked his eyes with hers; as much as she wanted to look away for the final seconds, she couldn't, she wanted to be right there with him and they were together as one.  
>She opened her mouth feeling it coming and they held the intense stare as Kol pushed to finish it for both, his thumb stroking her cheek as she held him closely to her, her hands resting on his broad back.<p>

He breathed as hard as she did and pushed steadily, every fiber in her body reacted to it and finally she threw her head back letting it fully hit her.  
>Their energies met powerfully and became one invisible unstoppable force that shattered every single light bulb in the house.<p>

"Bloody hell Bonnie..." he whispered feeling like she had just fed off him and drained him completely, he rested his forehead against her chin trying to collect himself and recover from a wave of pain that was mixed with pleasure but very draining on him.  
>She smiled feeling powerful and exhilarated from the huge power rush, she stroked his damp hair and his back gently, she felt genuinely happy for the first time in a really long time if not ever.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud yell roared through the cave-like cellar and Caroline bit her lip, she couldn't take watching Klaus in this amount of pain any longer and she couldn't help the tears as she saw how agonized he was by all of this.<br>"You have... to leave..." he said panting between screams.

She was about to choke on her heavy tears. "I can't Nik... I can't..." she managed to say.  
>Klaus shook his head desperate, hopelessly. "I won't be able to... stop it Caroline, you have to get out of here." he yelled knowing he was instants away from shifting.<p>

She cleaned her face from her weak tears and knelt in front of him. "It's going to be ok Nik."  
>He shook his head frantically. "I won't just hurt you Caroline, I will kill you." he said hating what he was more than ever.<p>

"It's ok Nik..." she whispered feeling how his fear and angst to what he might do to her was a thousand times worst to him than the physical pain he was enduring.  
>"She was right... what I am is what will kill you in the end." he whispered breaking down, knowing he was unable to stop any of what was about to happen.<p>

"Who? Your mother? No, Nik, no." she said taking his face into her hands. "You won't kill me, you can do this, I know you can do this."  
>"Do what?" he asked between sharp pants.<p>

"You won't hurt me, you are the hybrid and everything happens for a reason. You are the Alpha male and all that, the Original and there has to be a way around this." she said fearlessly.  
>He frowned shaking his head. "You have gone mad Caroline, I can't help myself after I'm in werewolf shape, I become an animal and I have absolute no control over my killing instincts."<p>

Caroline took a deep breath and stroked his sweaty cheek. "This is us Nik, you are the hybrid and I'm your chosen one, your mate. You will do this, you will not hurt me and I will be here by your side when tomorrow comes, unharmed and loving you as much as I do now."  
>"You will be dead in less than one hour Caroline." he said feeling himself die along with his words.<p>

"Well if I must die, then I will die but I still believe in you. I believe you are the only one that can do this." she said settling into that powerful role she always found herself when needed.  
>Klaus licked his lips and his eyes became yellow, his body twisting into a grotesque figure. "Get away from me Caroline, please get away... I beg you... get away."<p>

She flashed and sat against the wall in the far watching him turn into a huge menacing wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

The Wolf – _Fever Ray_


	38. Spells

A ravenous big wolf appeared before her eyes, he was covered in a beautiful dark brown fur but his eyes were as she saw them when he was turning; he was still her Nik, she could see him in them and when he came closer to her baring his teeth ready to rip her apart she couldn't bring herself to feel fear or panic.  
>She knelt as he came dangerously closer to her. "It's me Nik, it's Caroline..."<p>

The wolf snarled at her and paced around slowly, sizing the prey; she moved slowly and sat on the ground, folding her legs in front of her.  
>She waited for his next move; the wolf eyed her and slowly neared her, he sniffed her and it was just like he recognized her scent, his teeth recoiled and he stepped back sitting on the ground resting on his paws.<p>

Caroline let out a long and deep breath, she moved her hand to touch his head, she ran her fingers through his amazing fur and he seemed to enjoy that a lot because he released a soft growl in reaction.  
>She smiled. "Seriously... you can actually do this." she whispered wondering if there was anything Klaus was incapable of pulling off.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler came closer to Elijah coldly, his family was the reason behind it all; the reason to all the supernatural things that were destroying his life and the ones he loved, this had to end and he was ending it tonight.<br>He knelt in front of Elijah with all that rage boiling inside of him; this would have been perfect if it was Klaus lying unconscious waiting for his death but for now his older brother would do.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed loudly and Jeremy answered with a roll of his eyes. "There is no button I can simply switch, ok? It takes time and I can't force Rose to come forward if she doesn't want to."<br>"So you are pretty much useless, great." Damon was deeply annoyed.

Jeremy thought of Rose, he had seen her probably twice or so which only made all this even harder. "What's your last memory of her?"  
>He prepared to listen to some crappy talk about Damon and Rose being intimate but surprisingly Damon talked about her last hour, how he had compelled her into a dream to find the necessary peace to die, how she had departed calmly.<p>

Jeremy was surprised but he couldn't be that perplexed, after all Damon had eased his own pain more than once and not many knew about it, actually this was something he shared with Damon only. "Maybe she'll come to us, I really don't know Damon, I have no idea how this works."  
>"Can you get Matt?" a quiet sad voice came from across the room, leaning against the window.<p>

For a moment there Jeremy had forgotten all about Rebekah.  
>"I can try..." he said connecting to her loss.<p>

Rebekah smiled faintly at the two men looking at her now. "I'd like to say goodbye to him."  
>"You should consider doing this for a living if the Art thing doesn't work out for you in the future." Damon mused.<p>

Jeremy had nothing but a scowl for him.  
>"You'd make a fortune in Mystic Falls alone." Rebekah added pulling an impressed look from Damon, she smiled honestly and easily.<p>

"You are acting like this is something so easy to do... like all I have to do is close my eyes and they just appear before me..." Jeremy sighed, he rested his elbows on his knees and shook his head. "I can't believe you think that Elena is possessed or something," he was still unwilling to believe what Damon had told him so far.  
>"She's not Elena... that... person is not her. I know Elena and I don't see her when I look at that girl, her eyes are different, everything about her is different."<p>

Jeremy opened his mouth in shock staring behind Damon's shoulder but Damon was too lost remembering all the things he had noticed about the girl he left back at home.  
>"I know everyone thinks I'm crazy..." Damon confessed.<p>

Jeremy shook his head on the verge of painful tears. "You aren't..." he murmured.  
>Damon finally noticed the look on Jeremy's face. "What is it?"<p>

"She's here..." Jeremy said gulping down his first tears.  
>"Rose?" Damon asked confused with Jeremy's reaction.<p>

The young Gilbert shook his head slowly. "Elena..." he said as the first tears fell down.

* * *

><p>Tyler laced both hands around the weapon and raised it on the air ready to finish the Original in front of him when his head started throbbing with pain; he grabbed the side of it looking behind him for the cause. He squinted and yelled mad at Bonnie that held her hand in the air, she twisted her hand making him bleed.<br>"Bonnie... we are friends." he said between coughing blood and grabbing his head.

She closed her hand in a fist making him yell louder. "And that is the only reason why you are still breathing Tyler."  
>Kol rushed to Elijah never taking his eyes away from Tyler that grunted in pain, he helped Elijah that slowly came to his senses and made sure his brother was recovered before going to Tyler, he was going to rip the idiotic annoying kid in two.<p>

Not only he had enough with the personal attacks, he was upset because this was definitely not how he wanted to end his perfect first time with Bonnie. Elijah finally came to his senses and rubbed his head as the pain slowly faded away.

Bonnie had her eyes closed and mumbled something to herself before addressing the brothers. "You have 10 minutes, that's the longest I can keep the witches away before they come back, I'm going to check on Caroline." she glanced over to Kol, so not what she had hoped for after making love to Kol, for a moment she cursed herself for having checked her cell that wouldn't stop ringing.

Kol faced Tyler focusing all his frustration on him. "I only need 5 minutes to finish you off."  
>Tyler waited for his move holding on to the silver stake and when Kol came at him he dodged the Original with his hybrid speed and tried to go at Elijah. But the older Original was faster and shoved Tyler against the table.<p>

Tyler landed on it destroying everything that was on top but quickly reacted flashing over to Elijah again, they both ended on the ground now and Tyler raised the stake driving it into Elijah's chest, missing his heart by inches.  
>Elijah screamed in pain as an invisible fire ripped through his veins, Tyler frowned confused for a second but had to be quick and pulled the stake out preparing to finish the job when Kol grabbed his head and snapped his neck easily.<p>

Tyler fell unconscious and Kol smiled at Elijah holding his hand out for his brother.  
>"I think old age is finally catching up to you Elijah."<p>

Elijah took his hand. "That was more than 5 minutes Kol." he pressed his shoulder that still hurt.  
>Kol shrugged. "I wanted to see how good the kid was."<p>

Elijah smiled at his cocky brother. "Maybe you were pondering there for a second to help my demise, it would surely be one less hassle in your way."  
>Kol pressed his lips into a very thin line. "Elijah... about Bonnie... we need to talk."<p>

Elijah realized this was probably a talk he wouldn't like at all, especially considering the serious tone to Kol.  
>"But first we need to leave." Kol said and looked after Tyler that sat up rubbing his neck where it still sting.<p>

"Your ten minutes are over." he said and the throbbing pain that Elijah had felt before returned, Kol also was in pain and Tyler smiled flashing away, leaving the Witch House with the stake.

* * *

><p>Caroline watched in awe as the wolf sat quietly watching her in return, if anyone half-a-year ago had told her that she would be sitting perfectly at ease with wolf Klaus, she would have laughed until she couldn't bear it any longer.<br>Now she was just waiting for the sun to rise and thinking of all the questions she had to ask him, she was eager to find out if he had any notion of what just happened because she couldn't get it straight in her head just yet herself.

Klaus had shifted against his will; she was trapped with him inside her family's cellar and he had recognized her and not hurt her at all. This was crazy and unbelievable.  
>She was truly lost in her thoughts when Klaus shot his head in the air and snarled eerily, she felt apprehensive with his sudden agitated state.<p>

"What is it Nik?" she asked and bit her tongue immediately. "Right, like he's going to start talking now Caroline..." she mumbled and shook her head.  
>Klaus paced around restless and a loud growl escaped his angry teeth, just then Caroline understood the reason when Bonnie called her name from outside the underground cellar.<p>

"Caroline?" she asked coming inside and stopping as soon as she saw the dangerous wolf.  
>"It's ok... it's Bonnie." Caroline told Klaus and restrained from saying <em>down boy<em>.

Klaus still snarled and growled ready to make a move.  
>"Ok... maybe this only works with me, you need to get out of here Bonnie." Caroline said worried.<p>

"Is that... Klaus?" Bonnie asked flabbergasted and suddenly very confused.  
>"Yes..." Caroline said pulling a face; she had no idea how to explain any of this.<p>

"You said you couldn't get out..." Bonnie said still trying to make sense of it all, Klaus hadn't kill Caroline yet but he seemed ready to shred her like paper; she slowly backed away to the door.  
>Caroline was thankful for Bonnie's sense of self-preservation. "I can't, someone made a spell to make sure I was trapped inside with Klaus when he shifted."<p>

"Whatever it was I can work around it, we should leave." Bonnie looked at the huge wolf with deep brown fur and yellow eyes. "But I can't shift Klaus back... that's way out of my league... I wouldn't even know where to begin..." she admitted.  
>"I know, in fact I need you to keep him inside." Caroline said and moved her hand, smiling when it went through the invisible wall.<p>

"He won't be very happy about it in the morning, will he?" Bonnie asked with a wince.  
>"He's probably going to be really angry but I can't let him run free all night..." she looked at the wolf. "Sorry Nik... it's for your own protection and the remaining population of Mystic Falls as well." she smiled soothing him. "I'll bring fresh clothes in a few." she ended cheerfully.<p>

Bonnie had to giggle, only Caroline would be so at ease with all of this.  
>"Did you find Elijah?" Caroline asked. "I was really worried when he stopped answering my calls."<p>

"Yes, I made a location spell and we got there just in time, Tyler was ready to kill him." Bonnie said sad that their friend was so set on destroying them.  
>"So Tyler is really after us all..." Caroline grimaced but then quickly reacted. "Come on, I need to go home and come back here before the sun rises." she said looking at him and silently saying goodbye to wolf Klaus.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are wrong... you have to be, you busted your head or have been drinking beer too much and now you are just imagining things. Or you are just back to smoking weed." Damon said on his breaking point, pacing nervously around Jeremy's room.<br>Jeremy stood up running his hands through his hair, he wished he was delusional and going crazy but his sister stood inside this room with a warm smile looking at him.

"How can you see her?" Damon asked just as if he was attempting to deny what he already knew.  
>"Because she's dead..." Rebekah quietly said from the window.<p>

Damon turned around furious and shattered the mirror in Jeremy's room with his fist, driving splinters into his hand but ignoring both the blood and the pain in it; he was being consumed by something else entirely inside of him.

"_It's going to be ok Jeremy..._" Elena said softly and still smiling.  
>Jeremy leaned against the desk and slumped succumbing to the pain and the tears, his sister was dead.<p>

"_It's going to be ok, everything will be ok..._ y_ou will be ok and I will always be with you Jeremy, watching over you._" she looked at Damon with all his angst. "_Tell Damon that he will be ok as well._"  
>Jeremy shook his head unable to speak, huge fat tears ran down his cheeks.<p>

"It's not her, it's not. She's not dead, it's someone else inside this room." Damon shook his head refusing to believe it.  
>He came closer to Jeremy. "You ask her who she is, because that is not Elena. Elena is not dead."<p>

Elena looked at Damon. "_Tell Damon that I remember everything, that he compelled me to forget about him the first time we met... and that time he said he loved me again, he made me forget about it because he thought he didn't deserve me._"  
>Jeremy slowly cleaned his face. "She says that you compelled her twice to forget about you, when you first met her and then after that you made her forget about you coming clean... about loving her."<p>

Damon slowly gave up, the floor staggered beneath his feet and he gulped down the turmoil of painful feelings.  
>"<em>Tell him that I love him and that I always did. That I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it and to accept all he was willing to give me.<em>" Elena said with a smile.

Jeremy gulped down his tears once more. "She's saying that she loves you and that she's sorry she didn't come forward about it sooner."  
>Damon sat down on the bed burying his head in his hands feeling lost and like his entire world was coming to a halt.<p>

Jeremy looked at Elena devastated, he was alone now. There was no one left in his family, he looked down on his ring and took it off resting it on the table, there was no reason to carry on wearing it because his entire family was gone and he was all out of friends. Why care about immortality now?

Elena looked at him with tears. "_Promise me you won't return to Mystic Falls Jer. Promise me that you will stay away from that place that took everyone you love away from you. Promise me that you will live a long normal life away from that town._"  
>Jeremy only nodded.<p>

"How did she die?" Damon asked staring at the floor.  
>"<em>I don't know, I only remember going out for a morning run and then... nothing.<em>" Elena said.

"She doesn't remember, it all happened when she went out in the morning for a run." Jeremy said in the most low voice ever.  
>Damon shot his head up. "That means I was right, someone else is in that body and I'm going to find out exactly whom. And I'll find a way to bring Elena back."<p>

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.  
>"I'll find a way to bring her back; I'm not going to rest until I do it. I'm not going to lose Elena like that." he said and left the dorm quickly.<p>

Rebekah followed him leaving Jeremy behind trying to cope with everything.

* * *

><p>Katherine smiled touching her full lips, she walked towards Stefan lazily like she always did.<br>She sat on top of the table where he was writing his diary and she smiled even more when he made an effort to ignore her.

"_Dear Diary... Katherine looks so sexy when she's dressed like Elena, she makes me feel things I can't explain because I want her, I want to drown my sorrow and frustration and all this pain in her._" she said tracing her finger on the table in front of the diary that he closed now.  
>Stefan leaned back on his chair and looked at her. "Can I help you Katherine?"<p>

"Ummm... I have so many things you can help me with Stefan but I only want one." she lingered on her words seductively.  
>"Why are you still wearing Elena's clothes?" he asked annoyed.<p>

"One never knows when Klaus might need my help again." she shrugged. "Besides it made you notice me... maybe I'll wear the boring librarian look for a little longer." she teased him.  
>"You can walk around naked if you want to, it won't make any difference Katherine."<p>

She laughed and leaned on the table, resting her weight on her elbow, she played with the corners of the pages in his diary. "I seriously doubt that Stefan."  
>"You can't compel me to like you again Katherine." he said smiling.<p>

"Who said anything about liking? I love you Stefan and I can handle a little angry sex, it makes things interesting. Besides we both know you are not the little domestic tamed lover that Elena has turned you into." she said moving her index finger and the next towards him slowly.  
>Stefan shook her fingers away when they reached his hand and spoke with determination. "I don't love you Katherine and you need to stop trying to seduce me because it's not working, you are just bothering me."<p>

She smiled and got up from the table. "Stefan... you need to stop lying to yourself. You said you would love me forever and when I said forever was a long time you answered it wasn't enough... remember that? I never forgot and if you want, I'll even let you call me Elena the first time around." she pulled a typical Elena mannerism as she placed her straight long hair behind her ear.  
>Stefan watched as she left trying to remember why he hadn't killed her yet, he turned his attention to his vibrating cell. "What are you up to Damon?" he asked and quickly got up from the chair in shock with the news.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are getting crafty... we didn't see that spell coming." Elijah said as he and Caroline came inside their home.<br>Caroline sighed. "I know. That was totally out of nowhere; thank God Nik was able to control himself enough to leave my flesh attached to my bones."

"That was rather amazing, if I might add." Bonnie said joining them.  
>"Everything is quiet outside, there's no enemy in sight." Kol said and smiled at Bonnie.<p>

She couldn't help the silly smile that showed up on her lips, she unconsciously covered them and blushed when she realized Elijah was watching them closely.  
>Caroline tried to turn the lights on and grimaced when she tried the two main switches with no result. "This is just like that moment in the movies when they lose the power and then the phone line goes down..." she looked at the door. "Serial killer expected to come in, minus 3 seconds."<p>

Everyone laughed with her silliness but Bonnie nervously touched her hair.  
>"Well... there was a spell that didn't quite go as planned and I think that a... ummm... a few light bulbs might have... exploded."<p>

Caroline gave her a raised eyebrow. "A spell?"  
>Bonnie only nodded and smiled innocently.<p>

Caroline folded her arms. "I'm going upstairs to grab some clothes for Klaus, will you come with me Bonnie?"  
>Bonnie knew it wasn't really an option to decline and avoid the blushing talk so she just followed Caroline only stopping when Caroline grabbed some candles from a drawer and handed them to Bonnie.<p>

She smiled and lit them so that the house wasn't entirely in the dark.  
>"Thank you." Caroline dryly said and gave Kol a look as well leaving the lobby.<p>

Kol smiled completely awkwardly, wavering as he faced Elijah.  
>Elijah carefully concealed the huge turmoil inside; he felt disappointment, anger, jealousy and even the sting of betrayal now lived inside of him.<p>

"I tried to ignore the way she overtook every restrain I had about this. I fell for her and I'm sorry that you fell for her as well." Kol let it all out.  
>Elijah took his suit jacket off, shoving his hands inside his pockets and trapping his jacket there above his wrist. "Everything is so easy with you Kol."<p>

"Maybe for once it is that easy. I like her, she likes me and I don't want to lose her." Kol simply stated.  
>"The simplicity in all of your actions still astonishes me Kol."<p>

Kol was getting slightly restless and added. "Yes Elijah sometimes it's that unproblematic. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy and they get together, until the older brother comes along and nicks the girl for himself."  
>Elijah smiled with the foul in Kol's words. "Afraid of something Kol?"<p>

"Let's get one thing straight Elijah, Bonnie is not Tatia and I am not Nik. If you get between Bonnie and I in any way I will not take a thousand years of loyalty and servitude as poor payment for it, she made her choice and you will respect that because I will not be as forgiving when it comes to Bonnie as Nik was with Tatia." Kol said defying his brother as an equal and showing no fear whatsoever.

Elijah moved his lips slowly and measuring his next words cautiously. "Have you spoken to Bonnie about this?"  
>Kol smiled his smug smile. "No, but you will stop sharing all those glorious feelings you nurture for her or I will tell her that the noble and all mighty full of values Elijah Mikaelson stole his brother's girl right from under his very nose and has lived as the martyr that he is because of it."<p>

"Very well." Elijah said nodding. "Just don't hurt her Kol."  
>Kol snarled as Elijah went away, he was far from giving up on Bonnie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Care..." Bonnie ventured but Caroline smiled hugely at her friend now. "Stop..." she asked softly.<br>"Oh, I haven't even started." Caroline teased.

Bonnie blushed. "It was just a spell."  
>Caroline grabbed a pair of jeans from Klaus and raised her eyebrow in response to Bonnie, she grabbed a Henley as well and then spoke. "Bon... Klaus and I have no secrets from each other, he told me about Kol's fears of what might happen when you both... made spells."<p>

Bonnie gushed out some air appalled. "Great. He has been talking about us and sex with his brother, that's disgusting." she said mad now.  
>Caroline giggled and folded the clothes in her hands. "I think it's rather sweet and shows how much he actually likes you."<p>

"Of course that you would say that, you see everything through the pink and romantic side of life. You are a hopeless romantic Care, you should be forbidden to even have an opinion about this." Bonnie huffed feeling more and more upset with Kol.  
>Caroline simply shook her head. "Klaus is the first man to actually respect me as a woman and my wishes. I always come first for him, in everything and I know that should make me even more of the romantic type but it doesn't Bonnie. It made me grow up and realize I knew nothing about life and love, I had no idea what love was, what making... <em>spells<em> was." she said raising her hand in the air.

Caroline waved the clothes in her hand. "My boyfriend is a frigging wolf trapped in a cave right now, that makes anyone lose the fluffy perspective of things but it doesn't make me blind Bonnie or deaf. And Klaus saw it too, Kol has been head over heels over you for a very long time now and he didn't make a move sooner because he was afraid of his feelings for you and now that he has... it's serious. Besides, he spoke of his fears about what might happen when you both joined energies and he asked Klaus about it." she smiled hugely now. "When Klaus said that he had no idea what might happen, he answered that he was doomed to never have sex again... he didn't say he was doomed to not have sex with you, he said _again_. For someone like Kol that has the entire volleyball team on his speed dial, that's saying a lot Bonnie."

Bonnie bit her lip and looked down on the floor. "Maybe..."  
>Caroline laughed. "Maybe? I'd say you got the other intense and attractive Mikaelson brother wrapped up around your finger, willing to wait for you as long as it takes; willing to be with only <em>you.<em>"

"Ugh, once a romantic always a romantic." Bonnie huffed.  
>Caroline put her leather jacket on and smiled at her best friend. "So... how was the spell?"<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to go dress Klaus?"  
>"Yes, I want to be there when he shifts back but I still have an hour or so until the sun rises." she pulled a smiling face.<p>

Bonnie smiled reluctantly. "Fine... it was... light bulb exploding material." she murmured.  
>Caroline laughed loudly. "Oh Bon... welcome to my world."<p>

Bonnie couldn't help the laughter that came nor the spilling of all details to a grinning Caroline.

* * *

><p>The silence inside Damon's car was intense, heavy and Rebekah felt more and more uncomfortable. "Do you want to talk Damon?" she asked trying to make things easier.<br>"No." he simply said keeping his eyes on the dark road ahead of them.

Rebekah grumbled clutching her stomach. "I'm hungry..."  
>Damon didn't speak but stopped in a gas station; she picked a few snacks for her and returned to the car waiting for him.<p>

She didn't miss the red stain in his shirt when he came back to the car; he was probably hungry as well or just pissed with the Elena situation, or both but she kept quiet about his human meal.  
>After another silent hour she fell asleep leaning against the door of his car.<p>

It didn't last though and she woke up moaning from a sharp pain in her neck because of the uncomfortable way she had been sleeping and she wished she was a vampire for that second.  
>But she was human and she was sleepy so she adjusted her position as much as she could, falling asleep again knowing she was going to wake up even worst.<p>

Only that she didn't, she woke up with a soft pillow under her head and lying in a soft bed.  
>She rubbed her eyes trying to see where she was and found Damon drinking and sitting on a chair close to the door. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily.<p>

"In a Motel... you were getting on my nerves with all the tossing around." he said drinking again.  
>Rebekah got up going to him, she pulled a chair and sat in front of him. "Do you want to talk about it?" she insisted.<p>

"No." he said as before and poured himself more whiskey.  
>"I miss Matt as well, he died and now you lost Elena..." she said vulnerable.<p>

"Your point being exactly what barbie Klaus?" he asked annoyed.  
>"I don't want to talk about it as well but I still miss him and I'm not a vampire anymore, I can't shut my feelings out... I don't want to feel this way, I'm tired of feeling like this... and I know you don't want to feel it as well; so maybe together we can feel something else, anything should be better than feeling the way we feel right now Damon." she said hopping for something else rather than feeling so miserable all the time.<p>

Damon shook his head drinking. "I'm a bastard Bex but I'm not that much of a bastard, you should miss him like I will miss Elena. They deserve to be mourned properly; they deserve that much from us both."  
>Rebekah resigned picking a glass, for now getting drunk would have to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie came out of her bathroom yawning, she was so tired that she could barely drag her feet all the way to the bed.<br>She couldn't help the chuckle when she found Kol sitting on _the chair_. "I suspect you like that chair a lot more than you like me." she said yawning again.

Kol smiled. "It's possible because it's a very comfortable chair, Nik has awesome taste in furniture."  
>Bonnie chuckled but slowly gulped down when he got up and approached her, he cupped her chin and slowly kissed her; she licked her bottom lip satisfied when he pulled away.<p>

"Good night Clyde." he teased her.  
>"Good night Kol..." she replied but pulled him back to her, melting her body against his when their next kiss became deeper.<p>

"So there's this thing that happened earlier... I made love to this amazing woman and she almost killed me by draining my energy completely and yet it was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced and I just can't get her out of my head. What do you think I should do about it?" he asked stroking her cheek.  
>She smiled. "Well... maybe you could stay with her for a few hours, because she's really, <em>really<em> tired and..." she looked up to his warm eyes. "... I want you to stay here; I want to feel you close to me while I sleep."

Kol kissed her again, slowly. He kissed her bottom lip, left tiny kisses there while she stroked his neck. "If you insist that much, I will have to do it darling..." he said teasing her with his words and his kisses.  
>Bonnie giggled when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, she smiled at him and got comfortable in the bed resting her head on his chest.<p>

Kol laid on top of her covers and snuggled Bonnie close; he stroked her arm and her hair and she fell asleep within minutes enjoying the way she felt safe and happy.

* * *

><p>Caroline looked at the little gateway on the ceiling of the cellar and smiled because the sun was rising, a new day was beginning; she stroked the fur under her fingers and smiled even more when she felt hair, she looked down on her lap and hybrid Klaus was sleeping, back to his human form.<br>She kept stroking his amazing hair and traced the perfect stubble admiring the man she loved.

He moved and she knew he was waking up, she watched as he opened his eyes and expected a soft wakening but instead Klaus moved terrified. He seemed like he was searching for something and his angst told her he was searching for her dead body or what should be left of it. "Caroline..." he managed to say when his eyes found her.

He searched her body hastily with his panic eyes looking for any injuries he might need to heal with his blood. "Where are you hurt? Tell me, how badly are you hurt?" he asked trying to gather himself and the foggy memories he had from last night.  
>Caroline smiled and took his face. "Nik... I'm ok, really. You didn't hurt me at all, you did it Nik; you recognized my scent and backed down. You controlled your wolf side so you wouldn't kill me, you really did this."<p>

Klaus looked at her in pure shock, trying to get all that she was saying. "How did you know this would work? That I would be able to control myself enough from harming you? I didn't know it myself." he asked confused.  
>"I just knew..." she shrugged. "This is what you are, being a werewolf is your true nature and I just knew that you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you with my life and like I said last night, I love you more today than I did yesterday."<p>

He rested his forehead tired against hers, then he kissed her relieved that she was unharmed.  
>"Let's go home Nik..." she closed her eyes happy that they survived another night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Fire with fire – _Scissor Sisters  
><em>


	39. Old names New threats

"What?" Caroline felt dizzy and about to faint, she sat down abruptly on the couch and stared at Stefan in shock. She shook her head refusing to believe him. "Damon is wrong, Jeremy is wrong, this can't be happening Stefan."  
>Stefan said nothing; he remained as frozen as he had been since Damon's call.<p>

Caroline stood up from the couch with a jolt. "She can't be dead, Elena can't be dead Stefan." she felt tears come and that wave of sadness and loss that accompanied them. "Not Elena as well Stefan, not her as well..."  
>Stefan moved and took her into his arms, hugging her while she started to cry.<p>

"We lost Elena Stefan, after everything we lost her as well in the end." she cried harder in his arms.  
>He clasped his lips fighting his own tears. He hadn't been able to protect her and keep her unharmed and he would never forgive himself for it but he also knew Damon wouldn't as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus dropped a huge box filled with light bulbs next to Kol and smirked at him.<br>His younger brother pulled a huge fake smile. "Hilarious Nik. Was it your idea or baby vampire's?"

Klaus pulled a chair and sat coolly leaning back on it and shrugging. "Caroline's but you have to understand we have like 500 light bulbs and you and Bonnie managed to destroy all of them. You should get to it as soon as you wrap this up."  
>Kol somberly nodded. "This is going to haunt me for all eternity now..."<p>

Klaus nodded with a smirk.  
>"It was just a little collateral damage incident." Kol said and moved the box to the side using his bat covered in blood.<p>

Klaus' laughter filled their underground cellar. "I liked Bonnie's expression much better, I think it was something under the lines of making spells?"  
>"At least we didn't bring down the house..." Kol mumbled.<p>

"Are you blushing? This will go down in history, I can't wait to tell Rebekah." Klaus kept on laughing.  
>Kol sighed deeply, he never enjoyed being the laughingstock of the family and he hated being in that vulnerable position now. He usually was the one taking advantage of knowing his siblings too well but now he was as naive as he was as a young human.<p>

He knew nothing about love and he sure as hell never expected to look up to Klaus out of all of them regarding this matter. "Well I'm sorry if I ruined your precious vintage and antique bulbs going back to the 20's or something." he snapped.  
>"Actually they are very modern LED bulbs."<p>

"Oh whatever..." Kol huffed.  
>"And Caroline is the one most upset about this, you are messing with the <em>Chi <em>of the house." Klaus chuckled.

"For God's sake!" Kol couldn't help a roll of his eyes. "Are you not the owner of this gigantic house?"  
>"Everything I own belongs to her Kol, besides you'll soon find out we own nothing, it's all theirs once they step in." Klaus added somberly.<p>

"Fabulous... good to know..." Kol looked at Klaus a little more serious now. "You seem to be in a really good mood."  
>Klaus shrugged opening his arms slightly. "I am."<p>

Kol squinted questioning him.  
>Klaus showed his dimples. "Maybe you'll get there one day with Bonnie, it doesn't matter if everything is in havoc around us, I have Caroline now."<p>

The simplicity in Klaus' words stroke a cord with Kol, as united as they had been as a family, dysfunctional but still united, the one thing that always drove Klaus and pushed him further was the search for that kind of love that truly accepted him for what he was and loved him back in the same intense and unconditional way he was able to love.  
>Klaus was right; he could only hope to reach half of that with Bonnie one day.<p>

His cell vibrated inside his pocket and he smiled when he saw Bonnie's name attached to the message but frowned when he saw the content. "Bonnie says something happened to Elena..." he said looking at Klaus.  
>"Elena?" he brought his eyebrows together. "Maybe that's why Stefan called Caroline... I'll call her... what about him?" Klaus asked nodding in the direction of the almost unconscious Jamie strapped down to a chair.<p>

Kol shrugged casually. "He knows almost nothing... almost." he smiled at Klaus proud of what he got from the previous bat talk with the kid.  
>"Anything we can actually use?" Klaus asked opening his hands unwilling to play the little suspense game Kol was throwing his way.<p>

"I know that they aren't coming tonight, he doesn't mean anything to Abby and she told him nothing important. All he knows was from eavesdropping on her and the two boys." he smiled smugly with his findings.  
>Klaus tilted his head. "So we know who the third-party is?"<p>

"Not by name... they were careful enough not to mention it around him but dear Jamie here was a darling and decided to listen really carefully and now we know when they are planning to attack us. Specifically? In 29 days."  
>"On the next full moon? So last night was a test..." he grimaced, his mind already working.<p>

"They are planning something huge and they are coming for you." Kol was suddenly very serious. "But they'll have to get through all of us first and that will take some effort Nik, along with a lot of bloodshed."  
>The open support of Kol was overwhelming to say the least and Klaus honestly couldn't find the words to express what it actually meant to him. He licked his lips and then smiled sharing a silent moment with Kol.<p>

"So... what do we do with him? He's obviously useless now." Kol looked back at the kid.  
>"Well, put him out of his misery will you? He has no use to us anymore like you said and I don't fancy having dripping blood on my floors." Klaus complained.<p>

"Whatever you say Nik." Kol grabbed the bat with both hands ready to strike Jamie dead.  
>"Don't forget you have bulbs to change when you are done here, it would be lovely to have light back in the house tonight." Klaus spoke sternly while getting up.<p>

Kol chuckled loudly rotating his body to the right striking position. "I'd reckon you would love to have the lovely candle light mood a little longer."  
>Klaus stopped at the door smiling. "Get to it will you? There are more than 30 rooms in this house."<p>

"Ugh." Kol rolled his eyes and moved his body, swinging the bat perfectly and precisely.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car in the Mikaelson driveway and looked at Rebekah.<br>"Thanks for the getaway..." she said. "I just... don't know what to say about the rest Damon."

"There's nothing to say. I will find a way to bring her back, she has to get back. I can't..." he shook his head.  
>"You didn't fail her Damon." Rebekah softly said.<p>

He clenched his face and looked at her.  
>She returned locking her intense eyes with his blue ones. "It's what I felt when I lost Matt, that by being human I had let him down, I was weak and unable to protect the man I loved."<p>

"Human, vampire, hybrid... we all keep losing people, one after the other. Eventually they all become just vague memories at some point, none of us are strong enough to prevent it." he numbly said.  
>"Damon... " she bit her bottom lip unsure of how to go on.<p>

"Come on Bex, don't go all soft on me now." he said with that typical smile of his.  
>"Well you haven't been your usual annoying wonderful self lately either." she said and opened the car door.<p>

"Give it time; it's all coming back to me. Being this close to your house and your family has suddenly reminded me how much I hate you all."  
>She closed the door of his car harshly. "You forgot to ask Jeremy who was the maker of your bloodline."<p>

Damon clutched his wheel. "I bet it's that annoying and unbearable excuse of a brother you have and that goes by the name of Klaus."  
>"Speaking so fondly of me? It must be a good day." Klaus said approaching both of them.<p>

Damon tilted his head annoyed.  
>Rebekah on her end smiled at her brother and came near him.<p>

"And where have you been?" he asked her serious.  
>"On a road trip. Getting drunk in Motels and thanking Damon because he is an undercover gentleman under all that sassy attitude and refused to take advantage of me."<p>

"Fun times I see." Klaus huffed not a bit amused.  
>"Well... Elena is dead..." she added unable to feel sorry for it but knowing Caroline and Bonnie were probably troubled about it.<p>

"Then what is she doing here?" Elijah asked joining them outside.  
>Everyone looked confused at the girl who walked towards them.<p>

Damon opened the door of his car perplexed and stood there with his mouth open, she looked exactly like Elena except she didn't.  
>She wore a brown dress that met her knee-length boots and her hair was up in a neat ponytail, the sophistication in this woman did not resemble Elena at all.<p>

She looked at Damon smiling politely and then she stopped in front of Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus.  
>"It has been far too long Niklaus."<p>

"Oh my God..." Rebekah said and felt her jaw drop to the floor recognizing her instantly.  
>Klaus tried to get over his initial shock as Elijah spoke the name none of them expected to call ever again.<p>

"Tatia..."

* * *

><p>Caroline came inside the house wanting to go straight to her room, to find Klaus and cling to him, she just wanted to stay in silence like they always did and forget about the throbbing pain inside her chest.<br>She heard voices in the living room and decided to check if Klaus was there, she came in a bit in the clouds, not really caring who was in there or what the main conversation was about.

She half-stopped as soon as she entered the room because everyone was here, Damon included. "Wow family meeting and I was left out?" she asked removing her summer scarf, her gaze searched for Klaus like always and she found him apprehensive which was an omen.  
>Caroline pouted inwardly, she really hoped for a calm and peaceful night but clearly that was not an option.<p>

Bonnie left Kol's side and addressed her friend softly trying to minimize the incoming blow. "Caroline..." she started but it was almost too late.  
>Caroline dropped the keys she was holding on the floor in sheer shock, she tried to form words but they weren't really coming out.<p>

Elena was standing in front of her only that she wasn't Elena.  
>Elena would never dress like this and her posture was one of someone powerful, ancient and wise.<p>

Caroline felt a wave of panic like she never thought was possible for someone without a beating heart to feel. "Who are you?"  
>"I'm Tatia. You must be Caroline... Elena's memories were foggy and messy to get used to during the first days. Names, places, friends were hard to distinguish in the beginning." she spoke calmly and with pose.<p>

"In the beginning?" Caroline asked feeling really stupid and suddenly lacking a brain.  
>"I was aware that I wasn't Elena when I first woke up but I couldn't remember who I was until a few days ago, my memory slowly returned but I had to leave that house and go to the places I knew. Just that everything in Mystic Falls has changed... greatly." she said with a smile checking Caroline from head to toe.<p>

Caroline was nervous, she couldn't help it and she was uncomfortable with the woman's gaze.  
>Klaus finally moved near her and became one with Caroline, his hand rested in the small of her back soothing her; she looked up at him and smiled relieved that he was there for her.<p>

"How do we know that you aren't just making all this up?" Damon asked from across the room.  
>Tatia smiled at him. "Elena loved you, obviously we only share this body. That's why I kept pushing you away; I couldn't feel what she feels." she looked at Klaus and Caroline again. "My feelings are still a bit deeper than that."<p>

Caroline squinted, what the hell?  
>Tatia looked at Elijah and smiled. "It's so good to see you both again. I thought I would never see you again my sweet and brave Elijah."<p>

Elijah looked at Klaus sharing an awful lot of unspoken words with him.  
>"Who brought you here? Why did they bring you back Tatia?" Klaus asked her not missing the way Caroline twisted the scarf in her fingers nervously.<p>

"It's been such a long missed feeling listening to your voice saying my name Niklaus..." she softly spoke and looked at him with longing.  
>Caroline ran her hand across the back of her neck, this was becoming too much to handle peacefully.<p>

"What are you doing here Tatia?" Klaus pressed harshly.  
>"I wish I knew, I didn't exactly ask for this. I have no notion of how I was brought back or why but I am not here to harm anyone, you must believe me."<p>

"My friend died so you could be here... that's a lot of harm already." Caroline snapped.  
>Tatia smiled taunting the blonde girl; he always did like the ones that put up a good fight. "I'm sorry about your friend but I had nothing to do with that, I guess in the end I was rewarded for the cruel and unfair way Esther used me." she pulled a sad face. "I already died for you both, you have to believe me when I say I would do it again." she glanced over to Klaus and Elijah.<p>

Caroline folded her arms; did she really want to go there?  
>"We should find out if it was Abby who brought her back, if it was, there has to be a reason behind it." Elijah quietly spoke.<p>

"We need to find Abby before that." Kol said.  
>"What do we do about <em>her,<em> in the meantime?" Bonnie asked suspicious of Tatia as well.

Caroline sulked in her corner, she watched Tatia standing in a straight manner; she watched her in her childhood friend's body and clicked her teeth inside her mouth. But it was more than this red-flagging something inside of her; it was the way Tatia was looking at Klaus.  
>Caroline fought to prevent the thoughts that ran inside her mind but she still couldn't help the sting of jealousy because Tatia was looking at Klaus like she was seeing him for the first time, like really looking at him and her eyes were wandering to his hair and to his chest and then back up to his face. Caroline pressed her jaw slightly because she knew this look really well.<p>

"You can have her, she's not coming anywhere close to Elena's house again." Damon said. "She's your problem now." he left slamming the front door.  
>"I don't have anywhere else to stay..." Tatia looked at Elijah sweetly.<p>

Caroline looked at Klaus on her turn and expected him to read every tiny little yelling fiber in her body telling him no and he did but she easily read him as well, she shook her head silently and really upset; she turned on her heels and left the room with unstable rage and confusion for the continuous twists in her life.  
>Klaus followed her into the library, she paced around clasping and rubbing her hands together, she gave him a look when he came in closing the door behind him.<p>

"Love..."  
>"She's staying here, in the same house than me? With you?" she tried to keep her voice low.<p>

Klaus hesitated a couple of times before he found the right words, well sort of. "In here we can all keep her distracted while we figure out what she is, what she's capable of or why she's here sweetheart, it's easier this way... I know I'm asking a lot but will you trust me?"  
>"I don't want her here."<p>

"We are headed into another one of those situations where one of us needs to forfeit Caroline..." he spoke with his chin low and his eyes piercing her, he was making clear that this time it wouldn't be him.  
>"Unbelievable... I learn that my friend is dead and on the same day I'm forced to accept that... <em>she <em>... is moving in?"

"What's the problem here love?"  
>Caroline opened her eyes and her mouth wide. "Oh My God Klaus! Are you even serious?"<p>

"Yes." he said bringing his eyes closer, feeling like he was a bit at loss here with Caroline yet again.  
>She lifted both hands and halted them in front of her face; she started laughing, a nervous and jittery laughter. "Klaus, that's <em>Tatia<em>!"

"I know." Klaus simply said. "But why are you so threatened by her?" he was genuinely bewildered.  
>"Please... I'm not threatened... don't be silly..." she mumbled and tugged her coat. "As if..."<p>

Klaus smiled and relaxed his posture, he came closer to her and cupped her cheek looking deep into her eyes.  
>Caroline gulped down because of this precise way he always looked at her, like she was the only woman that existed for him.<p>

"Sweetheart..." he spoke in that deep accent and sweet voice reserved only for her.  
>"Can you blame me? She's all woman and classy and interesting and beautiful in that stupid ancient, mysterious way. And she was with you and Elijah first and you have all this huge history with her and I'm just... a teenager." she said sulking at the last word.<p>

Klaus lowered his intense gaze, she felt a bit dizzy now to be honest.  
>He stroked her face with his thumbs and hinted to a smile. "She means nothing to me Caroline."<p>

She didn't miss the way he said _her _name and smiled.  
>Klaus leaned over and pulled her face closer to him, she opened her mouth anticipating it and felt his tongue instantly on hers teasing her, tasting her and she cursed him immediately; she hated when he did this, when he kissed her like this, like no other man ever did.<p>

She laced her hand around his neck and he moved his hand to her lower back, he pressed her closer to him going in for the kill when they melted into a deep kiss.  
>She stroked his neck and entangled in his necklaces, then found his hair and answered every little bit of his intensity.<p>

She felt his hand going up her back to stop at her neck, Klaus slowly pulled away from the kiss teasing her lips, brushing over them with his wet raspberry ones.  
>He smiled. "Are we done here Caroline?"<p>

She was only able to nod; she felt happily dizzy and tried to steady herself when he pulled his steel body completely away from hers.  
>She watched him walk away and licked her bottom lip slowly, damn Klaus and his power over her.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon closed the door of Elena's house, it looked so ghostly empty and cold.<br>He dropped the keys on the little table on the base of the stairs, he gently padded the wooden piece and moved on to the kitchen.

It still looked messy from the fight Stefan and Caroline had in here days ago, he moved along to the living room that oddly looked neat and organized.  
>Damon recalled Jeremy's words and the look on that woman wearing Elena's body and voice; she had killed everything he loved about Elena. Her sweetness, her innocence and sweet smile was gone.<p>

He clenched his hands into fists and his teeth together, he breathed hard and shallow; she was dead.  
>After all that they had fought together, Elena was dead.<p>

He had promised himself not to feel this way ever again, love was pointless and he didn't need the pain.  
>But he fell in love with Elena, he loved her and now she wasn't here.<p>

In a spur he trashed her living room destroying everything on sight, crashing things against the wall or the floor, he finished by throwing the picture that rested on the key table, the picture of a smiling happy Elena.  
>When he was done he sat on the floor grabbing his head and letting the pain and sorrow consume him, the tears followed and he promised once more to never allow himself to love again or even to feel.<p>

He had to shut down his emotions and his feelings if he wanted to avoid the heartbreak that always pursued him.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok with this?" Kol asked Bonnie as they left the living room.<br>"With what?" she asked confused.

"With Tatia returning... the great love of Elijah." he asked with a silly dramatic gesture.  
>"I told you this already Kol, jealousy doesn't suit you... at all."<p>

Kol smiled smugly. "Darling... I'm not jealous, I'm cautious."  
>Bonnie burst into a small laughter. "You are just afraid to admit that you love me and that you don't want to lose me."<p>

She expected him to laugh and shrug it off but Kol cradled her face for a kiss, it was as unexpected as it was passionate and she loved it, she knotted her fingers with his hair and kissed him back.  
>Kol nibbled on her bottom lip evilly. "I'm not Elijah... I don't gush out my feelings every two seconds."<p>

"Maybe you can show them to me..." she teased him with a smile grabbing his shirt and pulling him along the hall towards her room.  
>"Bonnie Bennett, you are a very naughty witch..." he said when she started unbuttoning her own shirt. "And I am very pleased by it but is this really the way you want to handle Elena's death?"<p>

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. "I know that it's wrong to deal with grief this way but if I begin to think about what happened I will crumble and fall apart..." she took his face into her hands and rested her forehead against his. "I don't want to think about it..."  
>"Is this still a good idea? We are not alone now and we might destroy something more than a few light bulbs." he asked cupping her face.<p>

"I think what happened last night was just because I didn't know how to control it... I think I just need to really focus on it." she gave him the sweetest pleading look ever. "I just want to be with you again." she admitted.  
>"I haven't thought about anything else all day." he pulled her closer to him kissing her deeply..<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus joined Elijah and Tatia, the only ones left in the room now; he came closer to Tatia hastily and stopped inches away from her face. He breathed hard against it and she could sense his body was as tense as his tamed suspicion.<br>"Niklaus... I..." she tried but he cut her short by grabbing her arms.

"You will not call me that ever again Tatia. There is only one woman allowed to call me that and she is the owner of this house and you will respect that, you will not confront her or taunt her with silly games. If you disrespect her in any way I will not hesitate to kill you myself, do you understand me Tatia?" he asked darkly and menacing.  
>"Yes..." she answered nodding.<p>

"Good, you can call me Klaus." he said smiling now and looked at Elijah that stood there quietly. "We need to find out why she's really here."  
>"I know..." Elijah looked at Tatia, then he looked down on the floor unable to look her straight in the eyes; his very shameful past was back to haunt him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Chasing Cars – _Snow Patrol  
><em>


	40. Pawns and the Bishop

Caroline stirred the drink in her hand, she looked around The Grill and felt blessed that it was this empty, probably because of the early hour.  
>She gulped down the strong Scotch and poured herself another drink, she stubbornly tried to peel the label from the bottle trying to think of something else rather than what consumed her.<p>

She raised her eyes when a double set of heels walked inside the Pub, Rebekah and Bonnie gave her a look and joined her in the secluded table in the back.  
>"Drinking alone at 9Am and looking like that? All that is missing is the long cigarette." Rebekah said taking the seat next to Bonnie.<p>

Bonnie gave Caroline a look as well. "What's wrong Care? This isn't typical you..."  
>"I'm miserable." she said with a huge pout and gave up on the ugly label that wouldn't come off.<p>

"What did my idiot brother do this time?" Rebekah asked angry.  
>"Nothing..." she said and bit her bottom lip.<p>

Both her friends eyed her waiting for answers so she sighed loudly. "It's _Tatia._" she said with a really annoyed face.  
>"You seemed really upset last night." Bonnie said.<p>

Caroline chuckled. "Upset... I was beyond upset. And now she has moved in with us which is just _wonderful."_  
>Rebekah watched as Caroline took the drink in one take, pouring another one at once. "Have you talked to Nik about this?"<p>

"Your brother thinks like a soldier, he doesn't see what I see." she said staring into nowhere.  
>"And what do you see?" Rebekah insisted.<p>

"I see a really powerful woman who has her eyes set on him. I saw the way she was undressing him with her eyes, she was practically moaning his name in her mind by the time I left the room..." Caroline looked at the two smiling girls in front of her. "What?"  
>Bonnie looked at Rebekah and then rested her chin on her hand. "Care... Klaus doesn't even acknowledge the presence of other women, he won't start now. Tatia is just someone who showed up God only knows how and she is part of his very very far away past."<p>

Caroline nodded. "I know all that. And I know you think I'm just being jealous but it's more than that... when we were in Italy he flirted with the girl at the desk, she was more than willing to jump his bones right there and he still oh so subtly flirted with her, knowing that I was raging mad with jealousy just by the thought of him being with someone else..." she made this low sound that was close to a snarl. "But still I knew that he wouldn't do anything more than just be his stupid seductive self..."

She took a deep breath and took her hands to her face, she moved the hair from her forehead and came totally clean with her friends. "I feel like I somehow took Klaus for granted. Like... he was always the one chasing after me, seducing me. And now this woman shows up and I got reminded all of a sudden that he has a romantic life before me; there were other women that mattered to him and that were important and what if I took his love as something certain that would always be there and only mine? What if I made the huge mistake of taking his love for granted, so sure that he would always be there chasing after me?"

Bonnie reached out and took Caroline's hands into hers comforting her. "It's ok to feel like that, to be scared and uncertain Care, if you are that afraid of losing Klaus, it only means you love him that much."  
>"As the voice of the past here..." Rebekah pointed to herself. "Tatia wasn't remotely as important as you have become to my brother Caroline. You can ask any of my brothers, she was the girl he loved as human, his first real crush but she was never much more than that. You are the love of his life; human, vampire, hybrid life. I assure you that Tatia means nothing."<p>

Caroline smiled. "He said that... before he kissed me proving his point."  
>"Then why are you moping and doubting?" Bonnie asked intrigued.<p>

"Because I'm insecure and neurotic and still a teen?" she murmured in reply.  
>"No, you are strong and powerful and the woman my brother chose for himself." Rebekah said and then added smiling. "And you should be the better woman in this, show Tatia how superior you are to her petty advances on Nik."<p>

Caroline smiled wider now. "I like that."  
>"Good, no more sad and insecure Caroline." Bonnie clapped once with a big smile.<p>

"By the way... I heard about some light problems while I was away..." Rebekah poured herself a drink and then looked at a blushing Bonnie.  
>She gave her a fake laughter. "Go ahead, make fun like everyone else... I'll just wait until all of you get tired of making fun of Kol and I."<p>

"_Kol and I..._" Rebekah pursed her lips teasing her. "It sounds just like a couple, that's so strange."  
>"Why?" Bonnie asked with a pout.<p>

"Because I never imagined Kol as a boyfriend." Rebekah said with an uncomfortable shiver.  
>"Well... it's not entirely like that... I think... the men in your family are complicated to label." Bonnie said confused.<p>

"Don't I know it, I've spent centuries with them."  
>"And... how was your getaway with Damon?" Bonnie shot back enjoying the way Rebekah grimaced in her seat.<p>

"He's not so bad when he wants." she answered quietly.  
>"Meaning?" Bonnie pressed.<p>

"He was under a lot of pressure and stress. It's never easy finding out the love of your life has died." she said reminiscent.  
>"So he wasn't a complete jerk?" Bonnie asked surprised.<p>

"Not at all and he was actually kind of caring at some point, I blame the shock of losing Elena." Rebekah said with a shrug.  
>Caroline and Bonnie looked down aware that neither was really facing the horrible truth right now, let alone dealing with it properly.<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah knocked on the door and it moved because it was open, he still silently waited for her permission to get inside her chambers.<br>Tatia appeared before him smiling. "Come on in Elijah."

"I was just walking by and decided to see how you are settling in." he said with a forced smile, he felt so unbelievably uncomfortable with her presence.  
>"Elijah... I have missed you greatly." she said smiling and he could swear her eyes sparkled with some unknown feeling.<p>

"This is most unsettling Tatia... I never expected to see you again." he admitted moving away from her; he stopped by a dressing table filled with random things, she was getting comfortable really fast.  
>"Are you that disappointed or just overjoyed?" she asked moving so she could face him, her long ponytail was twisted into a perfect braid resting against her shoulder.<p>

Elijah still avoided her gaze and just focused on some spot on the wall behind her. "Just surprised and intrigued to what purpose you were sent back to us."  
>Tatia smiled. "To you and Niklaus? I'm not a pawn between you both anymore, no longer a game that you both played until you got weary."<p>

Elijah finally looked into her eyes. "That's far from the truth Tatia, you meant more to me than a simple play."  
>"Liar liar, look who's hiding, it's just us in here Elijah... you don't have to pretend to be noble and wise. We both know you were something else entirely a long time ago." she said reaching out her hand to his chest. She touched the smooth lapel and smiled. "It was always a game, everything was a game. Niklaus wanted me and I enjoyed the chase, you wanted me because I belonged to your brother and I... wanted you."<p>

Elijah grabbed her hand squeezing it carefully. "You knew it would destroy us, that it would come between us brothers."  
>"I enjoyed being between both of you." she smiled wickedly. "The attention was exhilarating."<p>

"Why did you come back Tatia, to haunt me? To remind me of how wrong I have been, stealing you away from my brother?" he asked serious, letting her hand go.  
>"I was never his to be stolen Elijah." she said and came closer to him.<p>

Her familiar long-missed scent invaded him and he felt his entire body burn with the memory of her body against his. "You were never mine either Tatia." he turned around leaving the room.  
>Tatia touched her red lipstick lips and smiled pleased watching as he left.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus pushed the Lockwood front door open and walked inside smiling as he realized there was nothing preventing him to do so.<br>He came inside the living room and smiled wider when he felt the presence in his back.

"It took you long enough to find me." Tyler said.  
>Klaus smirked. "I always knew where you were Tyler; it was only a question of time. Time to figure out who was behind all this, we both know you don't have the skills to pull something like this alone."<p>

Tyler was smug as he smiled. "I almost took down your brother the other night and I did it alone."  
>"Almost doesn't count Tyler." Klaus sounded scary but conveyed innocence perfectly in his features.<p>

"Did you enjoy your night as a wolf? How bad was it to actually have to endure shifting against your will and wanting to stop the pain and not being able to do anything about it?" Tyler asked enjoying the slight upper hand.  
>Klaus clasped his lips with a shrug. "It was just pain; pain means nothing when you are fulfilling your true destiny Tyler. Have I taught you nothing?" he asked again with an innocent purse of his lips.<p>

"That was just the beginning, you have no idea what we have reserved for you."  
>"I can only imagine the amount of trouble and work you devoted your tiny little brains into it." Klaus said and sat comfortably on the couch.<p>

Tyler frowned in response.  
>"Now... you still haven't noticed but you are what they call distraction, bait if you will. Abby was terrified of what you might spill, she clearly is the second in command, funny how you always find yourself in the bottom of the food chain Tyler... ummm..." Klaus lessened his eyes. "I hate bad plans; they give me migraines and make me moody, I hate when people don't take the effort to come up with a fairly decent plan to kill me so if you are taking the time to build the courage to come at me, at least have the audacity to come up with a plan that will get you to the finish line next to me."<p>

Tyler took a few steps forward. "Are you going to fight me or talk all day?"  
>Klaus sighed annoyed. "Too hasty, too eager to fight and too stupid to make the same mistake over and over." he said shaking his head. "You insist on going after Caroline, really Tyler? A spell to make her stay trapped inside with me while I shifted? Points for the originality, death sentence for the fact that you keep forgetting who is the leader of the pack here." he finished with a serious eerie tone to his dark voice.<p>

Tyler looked down on the floor for a second; he didn't know Caroline was going to be trapped inside with him.  
>Klaus stood up and came closer to Tyler. "You know what will be fun?"<p>

Tyler didn't answer, he eyed Klaus suspicious instead.  
>"Proving you just that." he said and snarled, his fangs coming out and his eyes yellow with rage.<p>

Tyler ended up on the floor trying to find his balance back, long enough to fight Klaus off him; he managed to kick Klaus enough to push him off but Klaus crouched ready to go at him again and Tyler did the same showing his fangs as well, his eyes were of a deep red, both men sizing each other ready to make blood pour.  
>The moment they came at each other seemed to echo through the entire room as the noise that came from them was deafening.<p>

Tyler threw Klaus on the floor grabbing him by his jacket; Klaus pushed the boy's hands off him and shoved him across the room instead. Tyler flew landing against the mantel, a loud moan coming out as he tried to catch some air.  
>He barely had time as Klaus picked him up by his collar and tossed him against a glass door.<p>

Tyler fluttered as the blood started leaving the wounds filled with glass splinters, Klaus knelt on one knee before him and grabbed his face; he snarled at Tyler taking his scent in, noticing how he reeked of fear and failure.  
>"Don't give up on me now Tyler, we are barely getting started." Klaus said with a twisted dark smile.<p>

Tyler looked at him gathering some strength. "I am... not alone." he managed to say touching his bleeding head.  
>Klaus smiled. "I know." he whispered amused. "You are the distraction, remember?"<p>

Tyler looked behind Klaus and saw Kol coming in with that irritating swag of his.  
>Kol handed Klaus a leather piece that Klaus unwrapped, the content made Tyler clench his teeth together.<p>

Klaus picked the herb and danced it before Tyler's serious eyes. "This might take a while so just relax and enjoy." he said before touching his not fully healed wounds with the Wolfsbane flower.  
>Tyler yelled and tried to move to get away from Klaus but he was faster and pushed his hand down on Tyler's chest, he was shoved against a hard structure and barely realized it was Kol's chest.<p>

"Down boy." Klaus hissed serious and Kol grabbed Tyler's arms preventing him from moving.  
>Klaus grabbed one of the swords displayed in the room inside a casing, legacy of the love Tyler's dad had for ancient weapons and made sure it was sharp, the blood that came out of his finger when he traced it along the blade told him it was.<p>

He smiled at Tyler. "Now... where were we?" Klaus used the weapon to make a cut in Tyler's neck enough to leave a gushing open wound, he picked some more Wolfsbane and made a close fist around it then he took the mashed up substance placing it on Tyler's neck making him yell as the excruciating pain of it hit him hard once mixed with his blood.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked down the hall when she noticed the cracking opened door, she hadn't seen Klaus' car outside so she wasn't expecting him home plus this was his drawing-room and no one ever used it.<br>The dim light showed a beautiful delicate face watching his drawings; Caroline couldn't help the huge sting inside her chest.

She wanted to take this woman down, confront her with her feelings; she knew that Tatia was after something here, something she wasn't by any means ready to give up.  
>But she remembered the girls' talk back at The Grill and took a deep breath; she was going to take the higher road here.<p>

Tatia ran her long fingers through Klaus' exquisite drawings and made a disgusted face when she found the plethora collection of drawings reserved to only Caroline.  
>There were even drawings of her sleeping or the really upsetting ones of her barely covered in some strategically placed fabric.<p>

Tatia felt the fury coming over her and without thinking she made a paper ball with one of the drawings in her hand, turning her opponent into nothing more than crumbled paper.  
>"Oh hell no..." Caroline snapped, bigger woman my ass; she was going to exterminate the little roach right now.<p>

Tatia startled slightly when she felt Caroline by her side, she clutched the paper in her hand. "I was admiring Niklaus' work." she tried a subtle way out.  
>Caroline smiled politely. "This room is off-limits, Nik hates when others touch his things."<p>

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." the woman said with an equally polite smile until it turned into a dark one, she looked down on the table. "I see that Niklaus got even better with time, he already was an amazing artist but now..." she lingered her free hand over the scattered drawings. "You know... he had no idea how good he was, he never showed anyone his drawings, I was the first one to actually see them." Tatia returned her gaze to Caroline smiling tauntingly. "I was the one that encouraged him to sketch and I was his first muse." she said waving a portrait.

Caroline saw her body barely covered with a sheet knowing exactly when Klaus had done this portrait.  
>Tatia watched Caroline amused but changed when Caroline unexpectedly smiled and took the drawing slowly from her hand, she licked her lips and spoke taking a step closer, remaining inches away from the enemy's face. "Listen up<em> Lara Croft... <em>here's the thing, Niklaus is mine. You can't have him; your time with him ended a long time ago so take your Viking old paws off him, I'm not about to start sharing him with anyone any time soon so take your little innuendos and your little games and go away. Stay away from us, get your own hybrid because this one is taken and he is mine."

Tatia breathed hard and upset, Caroline gave her a smile and raised her eyebrow making a statement.  
>Tatia opened her hand and dropped the crumbled paper down on the table smiling at Caroline; she turned on her heels and left the room quietly.<p>

Caroline turned to the table, she smiled warmly as her eyes wandered through the vast collection and felt her heart ache, if it still would beat it would be racing now. The thought of losing Klaus to another woman was unbearable; she would fight with everything she had to prevent it.  
>She beamed when she recognized his scent and closed her eyes when he laced his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.<p>

"I've been searching all around for you, we have a guest in the cellar and I thought you should know by me before you find out and get angry at me later." he said in that deep voice of his.  
>Caroline licked her lips, no way was she giving up on this man; she moved and cupped his face while he looked a bit surprised with her action. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You can tell me all about it later." she said and leaned over to kiss him.<p>

Klaus was never one to deny Caroline kisses but he was still suspicious here, he cupped her face as the kiss deepened and quite enjoyed that she was taking charge. "I should torture and make hostages more often." he frowned surprised when she broke the deep kiss and stroked his neck in that way he hated because it made him weak.  
>Caroline chuckled and he was instantly caught up in her amazing smile.<p>

"I'm upset..." she said suddenly and pouted.  
>"You <em>are <em>unpredictable Caroline." he grimaced.

She smiled innocently back.  
>"Why are you upset sweetheart?" he said stroking the soft skin of her face.<p>

Caroline played with the buttons in his grey shirt, the one that she loved seeing him in because it defined his body so well and now that she had her back rested against his hard chest, she loved it even more. "Because you don't seem to know me as much as I thought you did..." she sulked playfully again.  
>Klaus squinted perplexed.<p>

She gave him a teasing look and showed him the drawing in her hand; the one he had made the night she moved in to the manor. "You got the sheet really well but the model not so much."

Klaus smiled. "I didn't make you justice love?"  
>Caroline shook her head softly. "You forgot my star tattoo on my right foot." she teased him.<p>

Klaus showed his dimples as he smiled this time and she bit her bottom lip smiling as well.  
>"What a shameful artist that I am... how unacceptable of me." he said willingly playing along.<p>

Caroline nodded. "Awful Mr Mikaelson."  
>"In my very poor defence Miss Forbes, I did draw the model by memory only, she refuses to pose for me long enough to make her justice in every detail." he said smiling but piercing her with that intense stare of his.<p>

Caroline gulped down.  
>"So what do you suggest I do about this love? Evidently I need to make some amends." he said serious, his eyes and his smile taunting her evilly.<p>

"Research... detailed and meticulous research." she whispered knowing she was barely containing herself now. "For the sake of the arts of course."  
>Klaus smiled closer to her lips. "Obviously!" he said and kissed her.<p>

Caroline moaned because she knew well where this was going, the way he kissed her now was intense and passionate and a very amazing prelude to what was about to unfold. She turned and melted against him, her hands were happily lost in his wonderful hair and she stroked his neck pulling his necklaces when the kiss got a little more playful; he teased her with his tongue, smiling when Caroline pulled him to the table behind them.  
>Klaus pushed the drawings to the side, most of them fell to the ground and he sat Caroline on the table pulling her closer to him, his hands were on her hips, her legs were entangled around his waist and she groaned when he found her neck tasting her slowly there.<p>

She moved her hands under his shirt feeling his solid smooth back under her palms, Klaus found her lips again before they looked at each other sharing a long meaningful look, savouring in the power that was the love they shared for one another and Caroline smiled. How silly she had been, Klaus was hers, he had always been and he would always be because she was his and no one could ever come between them unless they allowed it.

They melted into a slow deep kiss finding their rhythm easily and Caroline ran her hands along his back, removing the shirt she loved so much.  
>She threw her head back moaning his name when his hands found the inside of her shirt as well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Caroline..."<em>

Tatia listened to Klaus' groans and loud grunts and felt anger rising; he had never called her name with such passion or love.  
>He never claimed her with such intensity or allowed her to get close to him as the woman now matching his blissful sounds.<p>

He had never been hers like that and the wrath that came over her was almost too much to contain.  
>She closed the door quietly, walking away from them with nothing but the taste of deception living inside of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby came inside the old crypt handing the boy a bag. "I brought you some clothes and a few essential things... Tyler compelled your mother to go back to Florida."<br>The boy took the clothes ignoring the last information, the alcoholic excuse of a mother had only been useful to cover for his missing body, he smiled when he saw the stake from the white oak tree as silver like the death he would bring on all of them.

"They have Tyler." Abby told him watching as he changed his shirt into a blue one that matched his eyes.  
>"Does he know about the stake?" he asked.<p>

"No, he thinks he has the real one. He didn't even suspect that it didn't hurt Elijah as it should when he tried to kill him the other day." she said smiling.  
>"You were right, he is so blinded by his hate for Klaus that he didn't see that we were just leading him on." he fixed his shirt.<p>

"The plan is working just like we wanted, we have the real stake, the only weapon that can kill Klaus..." she said satisfied.  
>"And when he shifts into a wolf on the next full moon we take him down. The only way to kill Klaus is to kill him in his animal form, killing him will destroy his entire bloodline and weaken his siblings enough for us to finish them off after we get rid of Klaus." he said darkly.<p>

"I must admit, I never expected you to come up with such a flawless plan." she confessed honestly.  
>"They took everything away from me, my sister, my friends... My life changed because of them, because vampires came to this town. None of us should have to live like this, this isn't how our lives were supposed to be." he said putting the stake away inside his coat.<p>

"Are you going to confront them now?" Abby asked curious about the next phase of their plan.  
>He smiled. "It's time that they find out who the real Matt Donovan is." he said walking away.<p>

Abby smiled and shook her head; the shock alone would kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Heartbeats – _José González_


	41. Dark Truth

Klaus picked his shirt from the floor while Caroline admired the hotness that was her man, she fixed her own shirt and gave him a mischievous look as he covered his amazing back now red from her nails.  
>Klaus turned and caught her lustful look, he smirked at Caroline and came closer to kiss her.<p>

Caroline licked her lips when he was done. "Is it really that wrong to wish we could do this all over again in our bedroom?" she said and pulled his necklaces to her. "Right now?"  
>Klaus indulged her with only a smile. "No and I wish I could stay but I can't and I really should leave this room before I give in yet again." he said looking at her full lips.<p>

She stroked his soft scruff slowly with an adorable sulk.  
>Klaus pulled her closer to him. "Caroline, I have to go..."<p>

"Ok..." she whispered and smiled that innocent Caroline smile batting her eyelashes a few flawless times.  
>"Really Caroline?" he sighed.<p>

She giggled and kissed him. "If you really must go..."  
>Klaus groaned and kissed her more meticulously. "Yes." he whispered against her lips. "And we should talk about the guest in our quarters."<p>

Caroline gave him an annoyed look. "You really know how to ruin a moment."  
>Klaus smirked. "I'll make it up to you later tonight but for now we have matters to discuss."<p>

"Who did you caught?" she asked with a squint.  
>"Tyler Lockwood." he said watching her attentively.<p>

Caroline grimaced, her moment was definitely over.

* * *

><p>Stefan tried to keep it together when Damon closed the door of their home after sending some random girl away.<br>He could sense Damon had fed on her and then compelled her to forget like he usually did when it suited him.

Damon poured a drink and smiled. "Your judgement is unwelcome and unnecessary Stefan, I don't have anyone left to prove myself to."  
>"You are my brother and I will always care about you, no matter what."<p>

"Don't waste your time then brother, Elena is gone now. There is nothing left for me in this town." Damon said dropping his glass slowly on the table.  
>"You are leaving Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked walking in.<p>

Both brothers looked at her, she looked surprised, sad even.  
>"You are all finally getting rid off me." Damon answered.<p>

"I will miss you Damon..." she said and looked at Stefan as the older Salvatore brother left the room.  
>"Are you going with him?" she asked Stefan.<p>

Stefan rested his hands on the table lost in a million thoughts. "He's right... with Elena gone, there's nothing left for us in here."  
>Katherine tried to stay unaffected by his words. "I will go with you Stefan."<p>

He smiled. "Katherine please, I haven't changed my mind about you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, ever again."  
>She smiled easily. "The more you say that, the less I believe you Stefan. Actually I am all you have left, Damon is leaving and you are going to be alone, eternity is a very long time to spend it alone." she came closer to him and trailed her long finger down his chest, she reached his waist and looked seductively at him, when she ventured further down he jerked her hand away.<p>

Katherine tilted her head and in a flash pushed him against a wall, she grabbed his hair and pulled at it hard. "Stop fighting me Stefan because you only have me now and the bonus is that I actually look like her."  
>"You may look like her but we both know you will never be Elena and I will never love you like I loved her." he hissed.<p>

Katherine leaned over brushing his face with hers; she came to his ear and whispered. "Please Stefan... I never wanted that. All I want is my Stefan back, the one that said I was an angel once."  
>Stefan grabbed her arms turning her around, she was the one pinned against the wall now.<p>

He pushed her harder against it but she laughed. "Oh Stefan... don't ever go gentle on me." she laughed harder.  
>"Leave me alone Katherine." Stefan spoke angrily.<p>

"Why would I do that? Isn't that true love? Sticking around for the one you love?" she teased him.  
>"I was compelled Katherine, I am not Damon that knew exactly what he was getting himself into." he squeezed her arms.<p>

Katherine was serious now. "I didn't compel your love Stefan or compelled you to keep my picture for all this time. I kept an eye on you throughout the years and let me tell you something, all that time you were lost and trying to find your way and you knew deep inside that something was missing. _I _was missing."

"Did you have anything to do with Elena's death?" he confronted her.  
>"There was no use for me to scoop so low, I could have killed Elena the second I wished but I didn't want that between us."<p>

"You are delusional if you still believe there could be something between us." he said releasing her arms.  
>Katherine melted against him, she smiled when he didn't resist her. "You are running out of reasons Stefan so stop fighting me. I know you want this as much as I do, I know you <em>miss me <em>as much as I miss you..." she said closer to his lips but stopping at the last-minute.

Stefan grabbed her face inching her closer to him, his lips brushed hers.  
>"All you have to do is stop resisting me and take what longs to be yours again." she said against his lips.<p>

And finally Stefan gave in, he took her lips into his and took a kiss from her; he took her clothes next and got lost in Katherine.  
>He needed to forget his pain, his throbbing pain of losing Elena and Katherine was there, willingly manoeuvring his anger and turning it into passion. For the next hour he forgot about everything and every sorrow turned into pure lust and as he took Katherine, he even admitted how much he had missed her and relished in all the old and buried feelings he had once felt for her.<br>For an hour, there were only longing feelings and two bodies that knew each other so well that seemed to fit perfectly even after so long and for an hour Katherine finally had Stefan back.

* * *

><p>Rebekah passed The Grill and stopped when she saw the blue Camaro on the outside.<br>She walked by it but didn't go far, she sighed and turned on her heels looking for Damon as she stepped inside the pub.

She sat next to him and gave him a staring look when he ignored her; she turned on her stool a couple of times before she slumped bored against the counter.  
>"Are you going to pretend I'm not here for the rest of the day?" she finally asked him.<p>

"It's called ignoring you and it's an art." he said and opened a second Bourbon bottle.  
>"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked him grimacing.<p>

"Because I don't like you."  
>"Whatever Damon..." she rolled her eyes and asked the bartender for a glass.<p>

She snatched the bottle from Damon and poured a drink, he kept on ignoring her when she coughed with the strength of the old beverage. "Is this how you are coping with her loss?"  
>Damon shook his head. "I've called everyone I know, they all say the same; this is coming from some major powers here and I have no idea how to get her back."<p>

"Maybe you should learn how to let her go."  
>Damon shot his head mad at her. "Maybe you should learn how to shut up."<p>

Rebekah squinted and folded her arms upset. "Maybe you should make me."  
>"If you like that pretty human head attached to your body, walk away from me now." he snapped.<p>

"She's dead, it happens." she said fuming.  
>Damon dropped the glass so hard on the counter it broke in two. "Leave now Rebekah or I will be your last human memory."<p>

She scorned him bravely. "You'd be doing me a favor, I hate being human. Without Matt there is no point to any of it."  
>"Stop being stupid Bex." Damon said drinking from the bottle now.<p>

She wavered for a second; Damon seemed different again, like the Damon she had seen on the road trip.  
>"Humanity is the only thing we ever miss when we turn and you know that." he said looking at her.<p>

"It's not worth it Damon when you have no one to share it with." she said sad.  
>Damon gulped down and then was his old self back with a smile. "Love is overrated so is the entire <em>need to be with someone<em> crap. There is only one thing others are good for..." he said flirting openly with the bartender.

Rebekah looked at the young brunette and then at Damon.  
>"Food." he said smiling and getting up.<p>

He went to the bathroom area and Rebekah noticed that the girl followed him; she made a disgusted face in her place and finally decided to leave when they didn't return after 20 minutes.  
>She reached outside and was going to call Caroline when someone grabbed her, she dropped her cell and tried to scream but the sound was muffled by a strong hand.<p>

She was dragged to the back alley, she tried to fight her way out of the strong hold but it was useless, she bit on the hand covering her mouth until she tasted blood.  
>Finally she was released but pushed down the stairs, Rebekah hit her head and only managed to find balance once she was on the floor dizzy.<p>

She grabbed at her head as it sting with pain and faced the strong and surprising attacker, her jaw dropped in plain shock as she faced the man in front of her, gazing at her with a cold expression.  
>"No... it can't be... Matt is that really you?" Maybe she had hit her head too hard.<p>

Matt said nothing and instead callously started coming down the stairs.  
>Rebekah used the back door of The Grill to support herself enough to get up, she still held her head and it seemed to buzz as the shock still resisted to settle in. "I don't understand." she whispered. "You were dead..." the first tears choking her throat.<p>

"You saw what you needed to see." he said coming closer to her.  
>"But..." she shook her head trying to come to terms with the way he looked ready to kill her.<p>

"You really believed that he loved you, that he had simply fallen in love with you? You wanted love so badly that we gave you what you desired so much and you didn't even question it, not even once."  
>Rebekah looked behind him and saw the woman speaking.<p>

Abby kept going. "All it took was a man who had lost everything to vampires and your mother had the perfect spy inside your home and inside your family, we were always a step ahead." she added from top of the stairs.  
>"No... you are lying. Matt tell her, she's wrong; you love me." she said with a faint smile refusing to believe any of what she was listening.<p>

"I never loved you Rebekah, it was all part of a plan." he coldly said.  
>She shook her head; she determinedly refused to believe it.<p>

"I just had to say what you wanted to hear and do what you dreamed of, I was the perfect normal human boyfriend because that is what you wanted and it was enough to keep you distracted." he said removing a knife from inside his jacket.  
>Rebekah flicked her eyes there and then to his amazing deep blue eyes. "I didn't do anything to you Matt but love you." she said as the first tears set in.<p>

"You are the origin of everything Rebekah. If it hadn't been for your family, vampires would have never existed and come to this town. My sister Vicky would still be alive." he said, his eyes finally showing some emotion as he mentioned her.  
>"It wasn't my fault Matt." she said between her tears. The emotion of finding out it was Matt all along behind every careful planed attack was too much to handle, she leaned over the door feeling like she was about to throw up.<p>

"Everything is your fault. Your family is to blame for every death in this town, every family ruined, every father and mother that had to bury their daughters and sons. Every kid that was left alone because vampires killed their parents, brothers and sisters..." he said shaking his head and taking one step closer to her.  
>She swallowed her tears. "How about Caroline? You knew my mother was going to kill her... she is your friend. And Bonnie? Elena? Did you kill Elena?" she asked him gasping.<p>

Matt's determination seemed to waver for a flick of a second. "The witches promised me they would bring Vicky back to me, Tatia was an example to show what they could do."  
>Abby tensed in her place and eyed Matt nervously, he couldn't tell too much; they had to be very careful now. "Finish what you came here to do Matt." she ordered him.<p>

Matt clasped his hand around the knife and took that final step towards Rebekah.  
>She looked into his eyes that once showed her love, she couldn't have made it all up, not that. Not the way he looked at her, that was impossible to imagine, it had happened. "So you are here to kill me..." she said straightening up, facing her fate.<p>

"You were supposed to be dead already, at least turned." he said almost sad that she was still human.  
>Abby took a deep breath annoyed and he didn't miss it, he also didn't miss the way Rebekah looked at him and lowered his gaze from hers.<p>

Rebekah felt a wave of hope come to her. "You loved me, I don't care if it was all part of a grand plan but you and I shared true love. You may have started this hating me and my family, what I am but you came to love me, you loved me as I loved you." she said coming closer to him.

Matt looked up meeting her eyes.  
>She smiled and whispered. "Matty... you loved me, you fell in love with me... your Beks, your gi..."<p>

She didn't finish because she felt something ice-cold in her stomach, she looked down and saw the sharp knife that Matt pushed through her belly. She gasped mostly in shock and then in pain as he buried the blade there.  
>Matt pulled the knife out, his face was blank and ruthless as he prepared to give her a second taste of his blade.<p>

Just as he moved his hand, the back door was prompted open and Damon came out, he faced Matt surprised and then quickly shoving him against the stairs.  
>Matt got up and gave Damon a hatred-filled stare, Damon noticed Abby that fled away and was going after Matt but the smell of blood caught his attention.<p>

"Bex..." he said as he saw her hand pressing the open wound, she was shaking from sheer shock and surely from the blood loss as well. He hesitated because he could chase after Matt and Abby or help Rebekah, he looked at her as she knelt on the floor dizzy and cursed himself for not doing what he was set off since yesterday.  
>He wasn't able to watch her and keep his emotions and feelings off so he flashed to Rebekah and caught her as she wobbly fell backwards. "Hey sexy Bex... that looks nasty." he said checking her wound.<p>

"He loved me..." she mumbled and fought to keep her eyes open.  
>Damon bit his wrist and rested it against her mouth. "You need to drink Bekah, if I let you die in my arms I will have 3 very pissed Original brothers on my ass."<p>

"He... loved... me." she mumbled again and then took his blood, letting his wrist go when she knew it was enough.  
>Damon smiled at her and fixed her hair stroking her face as he did so; noticing how she had tiny freckles, how odd that he had missed that about her or that he was noticing it now, either way, it was odd. "You'll be ok Bex..." he said as she looked at him quietly now.<br>"Turn me Damon." she whispered.

Damon frowned, he had heard wrong for sure.  
>"I want you to turn me, I don't want to be human any longer."<p>

Damon shook his head softly. "I can't Rebekah... I can't do that." did she really not see the gift she was given here.  
>"All you have to do is kill me, let me die with blood in my system." she pleaded him.<p>

"You don't know what you are asking of me Rebekah, I was turned like that. I asked Katherine to turn me because I wanted to live with her forever and then I regretted it, I have regretted every single moment of my existence ever since. I hated being a vampire even more knowing I had asked for it myself so I can't do that you." he said scooping Rebekah up in his arms.  
>She laced her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, she cried in his arms as he carried her away.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was battling with shock and surprise but no one was more upset than Klaus as Damon dropped the bomb inside the library.<br>"Matt?" Bonnie asked flabbergasted for the fifth time.

Finally Kol reacted and laced and arm around her, the second shock of having Kol display his affections publicly in front of his brothers was quickly ignored because it was just what she needed and she nested her head against his chest feeling instantly better.  
>He stroked the back of her neck soothing her and his eyes darted to Elijah that watched the scene with mild aggravation.<p>

Caroline was torn between finally breaking down and holding it together because Klaus was about to lose it, she sat against the table and took a deep breath acknowledging everything. Matt was the enemy.  
>Klaus was close to her and reached his hand to her, she took it feeling appeased with his touch and they shared a look, enough to soothe both of them.<p>

"It was because of him that they seemed always a step ahead of us." Klaus said nesting anger inside of him. "Every time we pushed, they pushed harder and ahead of us. On every attack, every time they came after one of us..." he squeezed Caroline's hand and she felt his temper wanting to make an appearance.  
>She got up and came closer to him touching at his arm.<p>

"I need to go see Rebekah, to see how she's doing." he said and let go of her hand leaving the room.  
>She followed him and closed the door of the library behind her gaining them some privacy. "I'll go Nik." she softly told him.<p>

Klaus paced around the hall mad. "They keep coming at them; they should be after me, not everyone else in my family. We took him inside this house as one of us and he just wanted to gain her trust... he _used _her." the raging wrath was just taking over him now.  
>Caroline watched Klaus in silence and allowed him to just get his anger out somehow, he finally punched the wall making a huge dent in it and Caroline knew this was it; he would start calming down now after the angry outlet.<p>

"They should be after me, why don't they just come after _me_?" he yelled mad at the audacity of these worms to come after his Rebekah instead of him.  
>"Because they are playing your game Nik. It's what you do, you go after families first to send a message, only when you have weaken someone enough you go after them directly." she quietly reminded him.<p>

Klaus licked his lips and looked at her, the anger was still there but also acceptance; because he knew she was right.  
>"I'll go check on Rebekah, you go back inside and try to make some sense out of this with your brothers and even Damon. Try not to kill him just yet, he kind of came in handy lately with all the times he rescued Rebekah." she said smiling.<p>

Klaus nodded. "I'll try... his presence is slightly becoming more bearable."  
>Caroline smiled and turned to leave but faced him at the last-minute. "You need to find a way to stop them Nik because when they <em>do <em>come after you I need to know you will be safe, I can't even imagine something happening to you... I can't imagine my life without you anymore. It's not an option..." she said and walked away.

Klaus was left in the hall dealing with all the information that was dropped on his lap for the last hour.  
>He smiled before going inside the library because of Caroline's words; she sure knew what to say to encourage him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bekah?" Caroline softly called before going inside the room.<br>Rebekah faced the wall sniffling and didn't answer her.

Caroline sat on the bed and watched her friend going through a massive heartbreak at every level, she stroked her arm gently. "Are you in pain from the wound?"  
>Rebekah shook her head and cleaned her face from the tears.<p>

"The rest will heal... with loads and loads of time and ice cream." Caroline said with a smile.  
>Rebekah looked down on the floor. "Caroline?"<p>

"Yes love?" she asked happy that Rebekah was talking; at this point already talking meant that she was going to be fine in no time.  
>She knew she was that strong.<br>"He said that I was supposed to be dead or turned by now... and that got me thinking about everything actually. I think they were trying to push Nik into turning me." she explained still not facing Caroline.

"Why would they B? What was their interest in this?" Caroline asked clueless.  
>"I asked Damon to turn me today..." she said trying to get rid off her tears.<p>

"You didn't... Bekah no..." Caroline said feeling helpless if actions had taken place and she was too late already.  
>"He didn't turn me... and I'm starting to think that was a good idea. I think I know why they wanted me turned C." she said facing Caroline.<p>

Caroline shook her head questioning her in silence.  
>Rebekah sat up on her bed; she took her necklace off, the one that was with her since she had been originally turned and placed it on her lap, she looked at a very quizzical Caroline and then hovered her hand over the necklace, as she brought her hand up with her palm over the jewellery the necklace moved just like it was attached to her hand. Like invisible strings pulled at it she raised it high enough to her face and then looked at Caroline that gasped loudly.<p>

"I believe I have inherited my mother's witchcraft powers. As a human, I'm a witch." she said and every candle inside her room lit up.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>

Day is done – _Nick Drake  
><em>


	42. Budapest

Caroline paced around waiting for Klaus and Elijah to leave the cellar where Tyler was imprisoned, she faltered between going in or not a few times until she decided against it turning to leave.  
>The noise of the heavy door opening made her stop, she faced Klaus that looked serious.<p>

"He's on vervain, he won't talk for now." Klaus told her and placed a hand on her back, gently telling her they should leave.  
>When she didn't see Elijah leave after Klaus she understood they were bleeding the vervain out of Tyler's system and left with Klaus on her heels.<p>

She stroked her arms hastily and on edge.  
>Klaus picked up on it. "Caroline..." he called for her gently and she stopped half way into the main house.<p>

She faced him troubled. "I can't do this..."  
>"Do what?" he asked coming closer to her.<p>

"Elena is dead, Matt is the real enemy behind everything, Tyler is his second in command, your sister just turns out to be a witch..." she shook her head disturbed. "I feel like everything is slowly spinning out of my control and I can't do anything about it Nik. Everything I knew is not there anymore, it's gone." she said realizing nothing had ever really been under her control.

Klaus took her face into his strong hand and kept his eyes to hers. "I know love." he simply said.  
>"And I'm terrified of losing you... I can't shake this feeling. At first it was about Tatia and the threat she might be to us but now it's slowly growing into something else... I always assumed you'd be there, I took you for granted and I know I shouldn't have but I did and now I'm just slowly going crazy because I might lose you." she stumbled the words out.<p>

Klaus smiled and cupped her other cheek. "You won't sweetheart." he assured her.  
>Caroline gave him a look and it was his turn to inhale deeply.<p>

"You won't lose me. No matter what happens you will always have me Caroline, no other woman had me like you did and there is no other woman for me Caroline. And if anything happens to me then I'll just have to find my way back to you, won't I?" he asked stroking her cheeks and smiling.  
>Caroline closed her eyes when he leaned over to kiss her forehead and wanted to believe him but she just couldn't shake that bad feeling. "It's not enough to have just your memory Nik; it might have been months ago but not now, I need you more than I need blood to survive." she admitted to him.<p>

Klaus smiled and kissed her lips. "Then I'll just have to avoid dying sweetheart."  
>She rolled her eyes and punched his chest without much force, she enjoyed the way he laughed but enjoyed a lot more the way he engaged a long kiss.<p>

He broke the kiss to placed a soft peck on her lips. "I think you need to get away for a little while."  
>"Huh?" Caroline asked confused.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan stared at the ceiling of his bedroom; he was having a hard time processing what happened.<br>The fact that he was lying in his bed naked while Katherine was in the shower humming some silly song was disturbing.

They had sex.  
>And they had sex more than once, he closed his eyes angry with himself. This wasn't him, this was his way of lashing out and dealing with Elena's death.<p>

Damon came inside his room and he jolted his head up, Damon stopped at once with the image of Stefan being only covered from the waist down and he could swear, naked.  
>"Maybe this is a really crappy time, you seem... busy." he said and looked in the direction of the shower where he heard the shower.<p>

"I... can explain." Stefan said looking for the right words.  
>Damon smiled smugly. "My baby brother is drowning his sorrows in sex, no explanation needed." he teased his brother almost proud of his behavior.<p>

"Damon..." Stefan tried but the water stopped running and they both looked at Katherine stepping inside the room wrapped in a tiny towel and running her fingers through her long curly wet hair.  
>Damon made an <em>I understand<em> _now_ face and smiled sarcastically. "Busy indeed."

"Hey Damon... I see you haven't left town yet." Katherine said and sat on the bed next to Stefan.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure you were both bonding over this sad event." he said and turned to leave them.<p>

"What did you want Damon?" Stefan asked softly feeling even worst about this now.  
>"Matt Donovan is the master mind behind all this; well at least, he was the perfect tool of Esther's to kill everyone involved in that first fight in the woods." he told his brother and then smiled. "But I'll tell you the rest when you are less... busy." he said and left.<p>

Stefan rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes; he felt Katherine's smooth fingers on his naked stomach. "Stop it Katherine... this was a mistake." he quietly said.  
>Katherine used her sexy voice. "Both times Stefan?"<p>

He cringed at the obvious facts and the way he liked her voice.  
>She rested her full palm now on his skin and he flinched because he felt her lips as well, he moved and Katherine was on her back under him, she smiled and ran her barefoot over his calf.<p>

"Ready for round three? You know that I can never get enough of you." she said and caressed his bare back.  
>"Get away from me Katherine, this was wrong and you know I only gave in because I was thinking of Elena." he said hopping she would be upset with his stinging words.<p>

Instead Katherine smiled wider. "Wasn't her name you were calling Stefan."  
>He was serious and roughly cupped her chin. "You are the devil." he whispered.<p>

It was her turn to be serious. "I love you Stefan, I have always loved... _you_. No matter how long it has been I still had you last night, all of you and it wasn't the Stefan that drinks animal blood that was in this bed with me, it was the Stefan that is a ripper and the Stefan that saw the potential in being a vampire, that craved for blood and that loved me. You can lie to yourself as much as you want but the Stefan in here now is the same that kept my picture all this time and that fell for the girl who looked exactly like me. If I'm the devil then you are in love with the devil, you have always been and it was _me, _that you had last night. It wasn't Elena that you made yell your name and it wasn't Elena that you gave pleasure to, it was me, Katherine Pierce."

Stefan breathed hard and heavily, the intensity of it hitting her face and slowly Stefan took his hand to the towel, she looked into his eyes and threw her head back when he moved taking her body again.  
>She moaned his name and pulled his hair because this time it wasn't just sex, this time Stefan was actually making love to her, making sure she felt every slow and deliberate thrust.<p>

She clang to his steel body and moved with him whimpering in pleasure when he kissed along her neck before returning to her mouth. He might deny it but she knew better, Stefan had always been hers.

* * *

><p>Damon poured another drink and stared into the fire burning inside the mantel; he was upset that a knock on the door took him away from his self-pity moment.<br>He pulled one of his characteristic faces when he found Rebekah at his door step smiling at him. "If you are here for Stefan, he's not available right now. Leave a message and your number and he'll get back to you as soon as he finishes killing the screaming vampire upstairs."

Rebekah frowned. "I'm here for you."  
>"Hummm." Damon let out and moved so she could get in. "How can I help you today?" Damon asked annoyed.<p>

"I'm a witch." Rebekah said opening her hands and then bringing them together.  
>Damon sighed and sat on the couch, his fingers stroking his forehead tiredly. "I hate witches."<p>

Rebekah smiled. "I thought you hated me anyway."  
>"I don't like you; I never said I hated you. That's a huge difference Barbie Klaus." he said drinking from his glass.<p>

Rebekah folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Huge..."  
>Damon half smiled. "I have a very short list of people I like, you shouldn't be mad that you're not in it; they all seem to die faster as soon as they get on that list."<p>

Rebekah smiled warmly at Damon, he was such a disaster but occasionally he would show an honest part of him, she was used to deal with hidden feelings because of Klaus so this was a walk in the park for her. She could see right through Damon. "Thank you Damon." she said unfolding her arms.  
>"For what?" he asked finishing his drink.<p>

"For saving me twice now and for not turning me when I asked you to." she said in all honesty.  
>Damon leaned over and rested his weight on his knees. "There might come the time you will wish to be turned again but for now, you should try to make it as a human Rebekah."<p>

"I just lost it when I found out it was Matt all along... I became human for him." she said shaking her head.  
>Damon looked inside his empty glass. "We do really stupid things for love."<p>

Rebekah noticed the grim tone to him. "Will you ever be able to get over Elena?" she asked him.  
>Damon looked at her somberly. "I don't think she was ever truly mine Bex, she always loved Stefan, it was always him. Just like Katherine. She just felt like she had to at least give it a try with me; that she owed herself to see if she really loved me but I feel like I never really had her, not completely."<p>

"I loved Matt..." Rebekah said resting casually against the old piano.  
>Damon pulled another usual mannerism. "Loved?"<p>

Rebekah gave him her best game face. "I'm done hurting over someone who used me like that, he doesn't deserve my love and the only thing he will have from me now is revenge."  
>Damon got up with an impressed look. "Well... welcome back Sexy Bex, I was getting tired of all the mopping and crying anyway."<p>

Rebekah smiled wickedly. "And I need your help."  
>"Sounds like hard work..." he suspiciously looked at her.<p>

"Unless you have better things to do." she said shrugging.  
>A loud noise came from upstairs; Rebekah recognized the muffled voice of Katherine's crying out Stefan's name, she gave Damon a scorning look.<p>

"I'll just grab my car keys." Damon smiled annoyed.  
>She laughed and went to wait for him outside.<p>

* * *

><p>"When you said I needed to get out for a while I thought, oh hey, he's driving me to The Grill or maybe some romantic getaway to one of the million waterfalls Mystic Falls has." Caroline said raising her arms in the middle of the busy street. "I did not count on you to bring me to frigging Budapest Klaus." she opened her eyes wide reinforcing her jarring statement.<br>Klaus smiled looking at her adorable reaction. "Are you mad love?"

She threw her head back "Ugh Klaus, I'm in Hungary!" she said feeling like she was literally losing it. "I'm standing in one of the cities I have bookmarked in my computer at home, the list of places I hoped you would take me one day." she explained.  
>Klaus beamed with his dimples showing and he reached out his hand to her. "I'm aware."<p>

Caroline slowly took his hand. "You are insane, one hundred percent insane." she mumbled.  
>Klaus chuckled. "Forget about Mystic Falls for a couple of hours, can you do that for me love?"<p>

"It's not that I'm not in the clouds, I'm just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that we are here, with everything going on back home..." she confessed.  
>"There is nothing now, just us in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, just you and me Caroline. My family will still be there when we get back, Matt will still be there and every problem will still be there but for now... there is only you and I sweetheart."<p>

She was on the verge of freaking out and tried to do what he told her but it was hard, she was just on overload now.  
>Klaus took Caroline into his arms and held her close whispering in her ear. "You remember how it goes love."<p>

Caroline took a deep heavy breath and focused on his steady breathing just like she had done so many times before and everything fell into place, she calmed down little by little.  
>She pulled away a little so she could face him. "Ok Nik... I'm ready, show me Budapest." she said smiling.<p>

Klaus stroked her chin with a smile. "Let's start with the museums, they have some of the best in the world; my favorite is the Museum of Applied Arts but the Gallery in Rakoczi is a must. And we need to have a coffee at Bedo-Ház a veritable Art-Nouveau museum." he said excitedly.  
>Caroline giggled. "Are you sure this trip is really for me?"<p>

Klaus laughed and she bit her lip mesmerized, there it was; the genuine human laughter of Klaus that so rarely made an appearance.  
>She happily took his hand and allowed him to show her everything he knew and she indulged herself in everything, taking all the new things in, all the wonderful beautiful things he blissfully showed her.<p>

Caroline loved every museum and took Klaus by surprise when she begged him to show her more museums and explain everything to her like she was a little girl.  
>Her thirst for new things and information was overwhelming to Klaus and he felt like bursting with joy when she asked him if they could attend one night at the National Opera. Of course he said yes.<p>

But not all the places they visited were happy and wonderful; Klaus took her by the end of the afternoon to the chilling House of Terror where she felt self-conscious of their true nature as vampires and natural murderers.  
>Staring into the wall that held pictures of all the innocent victims, she couldn't hold back her tears, Klaus silently remained by her side and stroked her back when she hid her face in his hard chest.<p>

Caroline refused to go into the reconstructed gas chamber and he simply nodded, they left in silence and walked for a while in silence until she finally spoke quietly.  
>"I understand now... even with everything horrible you did to others, you were justified. Everyone in your family was, somehow. Some people are humans and they do unspeakable things in the name of a cause that has no meaning whatsoever." she whispered. "Vampires aren't the worst creatures out there, we are who we choose to be."<p>

Klaus laced his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him, she sniffled still as they walked by the Jews Memorial.  
>Her beautiful smile returned to her features when the night came and the Parliament lights came on by the other side of the river to the sound of Zingara music. She found it truly magical and fascinating.<p>

They walked slowly throughout the night hand in hand crossing the magnificent Chain Bridge that linked Buda to Pest and Caroline felt soothed and at peace.  
>She looked at Klaus that smiled, he had been mostly kept to himself, only speaking when she would ask him to explain something or give her some history fact behind something that caught her eye. She enjoyed the silence; it has been something so natural between them as it was everything else in this little getaway.<p>

Klaus stopped suspicious of her expression; Caroline slowly caressed his face, his perfect stubble and took Klaus' image in.  
>He was so much like this amazing city, a perfect blend of beauty, art, music and culture.<p>

There was an old, ancient flavor to him but there was also the vibrating new, modern ambitious side of Klaus.  
>Klaus was audacious, sensitive but also a warrior, there was a certain unexplainable melancholy to him, typical of those who often fall but always get up again.<p>

She loved everything about this town, the good and the bad; the happy and the sad.  
>As she loved Klaus, every side of him, even the sides that made her cry and realize he was a monster and heartless when he needed to be.<p>

"Caroline?" Klaus asked apprehensive, she looked strange and about to say or do something totally unexpected and he dreaded what that might be as it was clearly out of his control.  
>If he had a heart it would stop surely when she smiled at him, kissed him on the lips and then removed her ring; the pink one that she never removed.<p>

Klaus felt uneasy waiting for her next move and then Caroline turned his entire world upside down.  
>She handed him the ring and smiled, her eyes sparkling the same way as the bright lights on the bridge. "Ask me."<p>

Klaus gushed out a rush of emotions and feelings and thoughts all in one sharp inhale and exhale.  
>He smiled at her and went down on one knee, Caroline felt her breath race off but she didn't mind, she wanted to feel everything this intense and her only sorrow was that she didn't have a beating heart to fail at the emotion itself.<p>

A few people smiled as they went by and an old couple stopped, the old lady leaned over her husband's chest watching the romantic secne.

"Caroline Forbes..." Klaus said and had to steady his voice because it was bloody failing him now. "... I find you breathtaking and astonishing, perfect in every single way and I love you. I want nothing but to spend the rest of eternity with you..."  
>Caroline placed a hand over her heart, it sure felt like it still was beating like crazy.<p>

"Will you marry me?" he asked surprisingly still not sure of her answer.  
>Caroline laughed through some tears that stubbornly made their way out and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." she said shaking as he placed the ring on her finger.<p>

As he rose up, she flung to his arms. "Yes, I love you and I will marry you Niklaus and spend the rest of my eternity with you." she said smiling. "Forever..." she whispered.  
>"Forever then Caroline." he said and kissed her.<p>

She heard the old woman sniffling happily and some random people clapping but all she cared about was that she was engaged to her Nik.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

She -_ Elvis Costello_


	43. Tatia

Caroline opened her eyes slowly to the very weak warmth of the first rays of sun that started coming inside their luxurious hotel room. She slowly realized that she was sleeping resting on her side with her back to Klaus, she was naked and an expensive soft sheet covered her from the waist down, she had her arm close to her chest covering her and it was entangled with his that stretched out beneath her pillow and then held her in that protective way of his.

She smiled because his arm was around her and his head rested against hers, his breath was on her neck.  
>She felt safe like this and secure and it was the best feeling in the world.<p>

Caroline tried to be as quiet as possible and swiftly moved resting on her elbows watching Klaus, she grinned hugely; finally she had caught him sleeping. For the first time she woke up before him and he was actually sleeping soundly.  
>Her happy eyes covered the wonder that was Klaus; he slept rested on his back, his other hand rested lazily around the sheet that covered him from the waist down as well.<p>

She touched his face, trailed his wonderful features and stopped at his chin, gently stroking it with her thumb; she smiled when Klaus moaned waking up.  
>She rested her hand on his naked chest and enjoyed the way he looked at her straightening his head slowly coming out of his sleeping daze. "Good morning." she whispered to him.<p>

"You are already awake." he sleepily told her and she found him terribly adorable.  
>She beamed at him. "Finally I catch you sleeping and get to stare at you for a change."<p>

Klaus smiled and moved his hand now up and down her bare back slowly. "Something very rare indeed..."  
>She made little lazy circles on his chest and sighed. "I'd get used to it if I were you, I will have a lot of opportunities to do it from now on."<p>

"Why? Did something happen yesterday?" he asked running his hand over his face casually.  
>Caroline smiled. "Nothing much... I just agreed to marry you... no biggy." she shrugged.<p>

Klaus smiled. "So you haven't changed your mind sweetheart?"  
>Caroline shook her head. "I'll be wearing your name soon." she said happily.<p>

"I wouldn't mind if that's all you'd be wearing for all eternity, if I'm allowed the honesty." he said and his eyes wandered to her naked body.  
>Caroline giggled. "I bet Niklaus..." she teased him.<p>

Klaus smiled showing his dimples and she did the same, she bit her lip in a futile attempt to keep her overwhelming happiness tamed.  
>She was just happy and it was overwhelming feeling like her life finally came full circle and that she was where she dreamed of being but knowing that it was a thousand times better than she could have ever hoped for.<p>

She moved and nested her head on his chest, his arm instantly laced around her keeping her in that safe place, he stroked her arm slowly.  
>"Nik..." she whispered.<p>

"Yes love?" he asked in all his amazing patience with her.  
>"I don't want to go back home yet." she confessed knowing that things might not ever be this perfect again.<p>

"Then we won't sweetheart. We will only return when you say so." he said softly into the quiet of their room.  
>Caroline innocently smiled and looked up to him, her chin was on his chest now. "Can we stay one more day?"<p>

"Of course Caroline." he answered quietly.  
>She looked at him in that way she knew messed with him, her eyes smouldering.<p>

"Oh, I know that look." he said frowning.  
>She smiled using her power over him. "Well... maybe we could do a little more sightseeing and then a little shopping?"<p>

"Already I feel the weight of being a husband." he raised an eyebrow.  
>Caroline kept her gaze on him while moving in the bed, he was somewhat expectant about what was going to happen; she moved slowly and damn seductively as she straddled him, she bent down and smiled wickedly at him before finding his full lips and stealing a soft kiss, then she caught his bottom lip between her teeth pulling at it playfully.<p>

She loved that he groaned because of that, she stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes, his hands were finally in contact with her naked body. "How about you feel the weight of your future wife?" she asked breathing against his lips.  
>Klaus licked his sore lip, Caroline was really unpredictable and knew how to push his buttons better than anyone. "Well I don't know love..." he said and placed his hands on her back supporting her as he moved and sat up.<p>

Caroline gasped because she felt him ready under her but she smiled still holding her power over him. "Don't know what?" she whispered, her breath tickling his face.  
>Klaus smiled his dark and twisted smile. "Will you be showing it to me?" he asked, his hand getting lost in her wonderful soft blonde hair.<p>

Caroline grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, they shared a long one waking all these feelings they had for one another. She caressed his shoulders and when they parted away from the kiss she moved taking him in, Klaus shared her moans and she felt his hands running up and down her back; she met his eyes again and in that moment she teased him and was equal in his mean games and power.  
>Even more because she was the one in control now and that was as exciting as the act of being with Klaus itself.<p>

She started moving and laced her hands around his neck, her sinful lips came to his ear. "Don't move..."  
>Klaus couldn't tell what excited him more, the control and power she had over him in this precise moment or the fact that they had come this far and that Caroline was now this much at ease in their relationship that she was openly calling all the shots.<p>

Whatever it was, it was messing with him a lot; he groaned with her steady movements and grabbed her hips, his fingers gripping her flesh, somewhat steadying her even knowing it was all up to her.  
>Caroline moaned loudly and threw her head back moving into him steadily and feeling him deeply inside of her.<p>

She gasped his full name when she felt the need to speed up her movements.  
>Klaus closed his eyes grunting, feeling like he wouldn't last much longer; she was really driving him insane.<p>

"Caroline..." he moaned lost in her as she arched her back.  
>She came back to him and searched his lips eager to feel them upon hers, she took another kiss from him and kept on moving, both sharing deep moans as she did so.<p>

She dig her fingers into the soft flesh of his shoulders and moved faster now, moments away from ending it.  
>Klaus pulled her into another kiss, his hand grabbing the back of her neck while her hair tickled him, her smell surrounded him keeping him locked with her as she moved to finish it.<p>

She pulled her upper body away from him just a little, just enough to adjust her position and started moving ready to fall.  
>She whimpered his name when she felt it come over her, he was right there with her and groaned loudly when she smiled and returned to him.<p>

Her head resting against his shoulder tiredly while he stroked her back slowly and she stroked his neck in return.  
>"Niklaus..." she whispered closing her eyes.<p>

Klaus smiled and laced his arms around her, keeping her safe and protected in his embrace because that was his job, his duty to the woman he loved above all.  
>"I love you." she whispered into the silence of their hotel room, everything right now was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Bonnie used a flashlight to lead them through the dark maze that were these caves, they turned a corner and as they both took a step forward they were both stopped by firm hands that prevented them from moving.<br>They looked down on the hands and then at the owners of such annoying items.

Kol and Damon gave them a serious look and a raised eyebrow; both girls rolled their eyes in perfect sync.  
>"These caves are filled with traps, it's not a good idea to have the humans in the lead." Damon said and took the lead.<p>

Bonnie only sighed when Kol went by her with a look.  
>"You are the immortal one so..." Damon smiled at Kol waiting for him.<p>

"Why are we even here?" Kol asked triggering one of the traps with his hand, a few spears were launched to the wall and the girls looked at each other.  
>"Your sister was at Rick's earlier going through the pictures he took from the caves but there's a part missing, that silly bastard didn't have time to capture everything before he was turned into a vampire and forbidden to go inside the caves again." Damon said with a nostalgic tone remembering his best friend.<p>

"So Bekah decided this was the best idea ever? To go into a bunch of tunnels and halls and then into a chamber where neither of us can go in?" Kol asked shaking his head.  
>"Yeah, Bex is smart like that." Damon said as they reached the main cave.<p>

"I'm standing right here..." she hissed at Damon moving past him and into the cave.  
>Bonnie simply ignored another of Kol's scolding looks and followed Rebekah, she pointed at the writings in the wall where the primitive drawings told the story of the Original Family.<p>

Rebekah went through the pictures saved in her cell and searched for the missing bits while Bonnie found a place to rest the Black Grimoire she took from Klaus back at the house.  
>"Here... found it." Rebekah said.<p>

Bonnie used her flashlight on the drawings with a wolf as focus. "I think you are right..." Bonnie whispered.  
>"See how the wolf is in the middle and then there all these symbols..." Rebekah said moving slowly along the wall.<p>

Bonnie nodded and touched one of the drawings. "I recognize this..." she said reaching for the Grimoire, she opened it and showed one of the pages to Rebekah.  
>"It's just incomplete, right?" the blonde girl asked shedding light on the wall.<p>

Bonnie used her light down on the book and frowned. "Actually Bekah... I think this is the reverse spell and Klaus had in this book all along."  
>"Umm hello? For those who don't speak Witch please?" Damon threw inside the cave annoyed that they were leaving him out of the obviously important information.<p>

"We found the spell that was used to turn Nik into a wolf that night here on the wall, it must be the one that Abby used but we also found out that we have the reversing one in our hands." Rebekah spoke for the men outside the cave.  
>Kol nodded impressed and looked at Damon. "Can we assume that this is good?"<p>

"It is but we should leave this place, they are alone in there and..." Damon suddenly stopped.  
>Kol was on alert as well and when Bonnie asked what it was, they both made her a shushing sound.<p>

Damon made a hand gesture pointing behind them while Kol nodded.  
>"Stay here." he told Bonnie. "I mean it!" he added serious.<p>

She nodded and then both Damon and Kol vanished.  
>Rebekah used her cell to capture the entire spell in the wall knowing this might be useful to them; she flinched when a loud noise came from outside the caves, a yell and then a loud thud. She looked at Bonnie. "Vampires?"<p>

Bonnie nodded. "Probably and Damon and Kol are keeping them out of here." she said when another noise echoed through the dark before their eyes.  
>There was a fight going on and the continuous noises told them that.<p>

Bonnie held the Grimoire close to her chest and moved to leave the cave.  
>"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked her taking the last pictures from the wall.<p>

"Your brother is out there fighting vampires, I'm not going to stand here and do nothing about it." Bonnie said determined.  
>"This is the only safe place, whoever is fighting their way through my brother and Damon can't come in here." Rebekah stated before glancing outside.<p>

"You should stay here Bekah." Bonnie said softly.  
>Rebekah gave her an excuse me look, Bonnie smiled. "Then just stay close ok?"<p>

The Original girl nodded and followed Bonnie. "Wait..." she asked grabbing Bonnie's arm.  
>Bonnie squinted at her.<p>

"How do I do that thing where you inflict pain on vampires with your witch mind?" she asked putting her cell away.  
>Bonnie smiled. "Just think about how much you hate them and then use that anger to bring them down to their knees in excruciating pain." she simply said and turned to leave.<p>

Rebekah nodded. "Sounds easy."

* * *

><p>Elijah cleaned his hands on a towel, he looked at the panting boy in front of him hanging from the ceiling bleeding and healing from the torturing wounds in his body. "You could make all this easier on yourself Tyler, just tell me what I want to know." he calmly spoke.<br>Tyler pulled enough strength to smile. "This isn't the first time you torture me... trust me, I'm getting the hang of it."

Elijah put the towel away and grabbed a knife. "The issue I'm faced with here is that I'm tired of inflicting pain when you won't tell me anything, I don't enjoy the side of bringing someone close to death without a purpose and I'm afraid this is becoming that case. If you can't be of any help to me Tyler, I will move along." he said and grabbed Tyler's head, bringing the knife to his neck.  
>Tyler looked at him recognizing the truth in his words. "Finish me off then and you will never know how to kill Matt."<p>

Elijah frowned and bent slightly coming closer to the hurting boy. "What do you mean?"  
>Tyler swallowed hard, his blood mixing with his saliva. "I am the only one that knows how to kill Matt."<p>

"And why would you tell me this?" Elijah asked serious.  
>"Because they left me here, they don't care about me and this is the only thing keeping me alive right now." Tyler said honestly.<p>

Elijah thought about it for a moment. "Are you speaking the truth Tyler?"  
>"Bring Rebekah to me, she will tell you if I'm lying." Tyler said using a hint of all the information Matt had given them for months.<p>

"Very well." Elijah said and left the cell closing the door behind him.  
>He found Tatia on the hall. "What are you doing here?" he asked her seriously.<p>

Tatia smiled. "I was looking for you."  
>Elijah pressed his lips together and gently took her arm. "You should not be here."<p>

Tatia freed herself from his hold while Elijah gave her a suspicious look.  
>"You can't handle me around like cattle, Elijah."<p>

He smiled. "I would never assume cattle was this good-looking, Tatia."  
>She fixed her long braid with a whimper. "Always the perfect gentleman..."<p>

"What are you really doing here Tatia?"  
>"Elijah..." she whispered inching closer to him. "Why didn't you fight for me enough?"<p>

He opened his mouth in shock. "You weren't mine to fight for."  
>"I could have been, it was you that I loved." she said low and seductively.<p>

"I don't fall for your ways any longer Tatia, you never really loved me nor Niklaus." he said looking into her eyes.  
>Tatia touched his chest; she licked her lips feeling the hardness of it, remembering the passionate moments they had once shared. "Who needs love when you can have someone entirely like I had you?"<p>

Elijah looked down on her hand. "You are holding on to something that died along with you." he coldly told her.  
>Tatia's smile faded. "Spending all this time with Niklaus has changed you Elijah."<p>

"No... falling in love with someone else has." he told her and removed her hand away from his body, pushing her advances away.  
>Tatia clasped her lips in anger. "So you have both moved on and forgot all about me, the sacrificial lamb in your mother's spell to turn you all into what you became later."<p>

"I'm sorry our mother took your life in exchange for what we are now." Elijah said feeling ashamed of their mother's behaviour.  
>Tatia came closer to him again and this time melted her body with his, gasping because he felt wonderful to her. "I could forget all that Elijah... if you took me away."<p>

Elijah shook his head. "What are these crazy rambles now?"  
>"Take me away from this forsaken place, it could be just the two of us, we could lead the life that was stolen away from us Elijah." she begged him softly.<p>

"You made your life with someone else Tatia, after Niklaus and I, you moved on first. I asked you at the time to run away with me and you turned me down." Elijah said feeling all his pain coming forward.  
>"I didn't want to reject you Elijah but everyone in the village was afraid of you and your family... and so was I." she said cupping his face.<p>

"If you really loved me, you would never be afraid of me Tatia." he said placing his hand over hers.  
>She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry Elijah." she said and took her hand away from his strong features.<p>

Elijah gasped feeling something cold in his chest; he looked down and saw a syringe sticking out filled with blood, he tried to take it out but she pushed the remaining liquid quickly and then pulled the syringe out, the raw pain of the substance mixing with his own blood prevented Elijah from reacting. "What did you do?" he asked falling to his knees, feeling the change inside his body instantly.

"The witches brought me back with a price, I had to kill you. My blood is like poison to you all, you were the only one that allowed me close enough."  
>"Tatia..." Elijah mouthed and clutched his chest feeling the pain starting to spread across his entire body.<p>

She flinched when he started screaming in pain and rushed away.  
>She opened the door to where Tyler was imprisoned and set him free; she helped him get away and looked at Elijah one last time as she went by him on the hall, he was beginning to cough blood.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was amazing." Rebekah said happily leaving Damon's car.<br>He made a silly face. "You raised your hand and closed your eyes like a silly Carnival Gypsy."

Rebekah laughed. "Umhum and the vampire that was coming at you dropped to his knees, so I saved your life."  
>"Not quite, because I killed him and he was after <em>you<em>, so technically, _I _saved your life." he corrected her smugly.

She laughed. "Call it a tie Damon." she said walking towards the house.  
>"Not even close Bex." he grumbled.<p>

"Well maybe I can start practising on you, I need to perfect my witch abilities." she teased him.  
>Damon smiled. "You are like at the beginner's stage right now so I'm not that scared of you yet."<p>

She laughed but stopped because something caught her eye, she moved to the back of the house feeling the hair sticking out of her arms, something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked at Kol when he suddenly stopped his car silently in the middle of the road.<br>He hadn't spoken a word ever since they reached the car.

She tapped the Grimoire in her lap and waited for some kind of reaction from him.  
>Kol took a deep breath and looked outside the windshield. "Don't ever do that again." he said serious.<p>

"Kol..." she tried to start but he looked fiercely at her cutting her short.  
>"What were you thinking? I told you to stay inside that cave, where I knew that someone who got past me and Damon wouldn't be able to get to you. Where you would be safe." he snapped mad at her.<p>

"I don't need you to protect me but you keep treating me like I do."  
>He clutched the wheel with his hand furious. "Aren't you getting a little too smug Bonnie? Ever since you linked us that you have this screw the world attitude and you act like you can do whatever you want because you are invincible."<p>

"Are you worried that something might happen to you?" she asked him quietly.  
>Kol punched the wheel. "I'm worried because I love you."<p>

Bonnie smiled. "Well it was about time you told me."  
>Kol sighed frustrated. "Really Bonnie? You didn't know?"<p>

"You never told me Kol, how was I supposed to know?" she asked him smiling like a silly teenager.  
>"You are deflecting again Bonnie." he said not a bit pleased.<p>

She threw the Grimoire to the back seat and cupped Kol's face making him look at her, she moved so she could get closer to him and kissed him.  
>Kol half-heartedly answered her kiss and she noticed it.<p>

"I love you too Kol." she said inside the safety of his car and very close to him.  
>Kol faintly smiled. "Just stop being so reckless; even if you being so brave and feisty was what pulled me to you at first, this doesn't mean I'm willing to lose you because of it."<p>

Bonnie smiled. "Aren't you full of confessions all of a sudden..."  
>"Shut up Bonnie and promise me you will be careful and actually listen to me from now on." he said and grabbed her neck pulling her closer to him.<p>

"Umhum" she nodded and melted into a deep kiss with him.

* * *

><p>Tyler used Tatia as support and covered his eyes from the sun when they stepped outside. "Why are you helping me?" he asked her blinking and trying to focus on getting the hell out of here as fast as possible.<br>"It's the price I have to pay to stay alive. The Witches will take my life back if I don't help them kill all the Mikaelsons." she said and froze when she found Rebekah standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"You don't say." she hissed furious.  
>Tatia smiled darkly. "One down, three to go." she said and a loud scream came from the cells behind her.<p>

Rebekah clenched her lips in fury. "You are as good as dead Tatia."  
>The woman didn't answer, she helped Tyler steady himself and watched as the boy dropped his fangs and snarled at Rebekah.<p>

The blonde one focused on making his head hurt but she wasn't sure how to do this when it came to hybrids, maybe it didn't work quite the same way.  
>Tyler flashed over to her eager to chew her head off but Damon cut him off.<p>

"Easy there lone wolf."  
>Tyler growled and jumped Damon that was able to keep him off, another scream came and Rebekah anxiously looked at the two men fighting.<p>

"Damon..." she said unsure.  
>"Go, I got this." he said and kicked Tyler off him, the hybrid landed a few feet away from him.<p>

Rebekah ran towards the screams.

* * *

><p>"So you are human after all <em>and <em>a double-faced bitch." Damon told Tatia as he came closer to her.  
>The woman eyed him fearlessly. "This isn't your war Damon so stay out of it."<p>

Damon shook his head. "You made it my war the day you swapped body and soul with Elena."  
>Tatia took a step backwards feeling the untamed rage that oozed from Damon. "Killing me won't bring her back."<p>

Damon shrugged. "I know." he said and easily snapped her neck.  
>Tatia fell to the ground dead.<p>

A loud snarl made Damon look back but it was too late because a large black wolf showed up, he cringed when Tyler dig his teeth into his arm and punched the wolf making him recoil. He looked down on his infected arm and sighed, not again.  
>When he looked after the wolf, he was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah grabbed his heart, it seemed to beat and race uncontrollably which shouldn't even be possible, he lay on the ground feeling the cold of it on his back and breathed hard and sharply.<br>"Elijah... what happened?" Rebekah asked reaching him out of breath. She touched him and felt him cold and it worried her tremendously.

"I'm going to be all right, you need to call..." A loud scream unwillingly left his body.  
>Rebekah was shaking as she took Elijah's head and rested it against her lap. "Tell me what to do Elijah."<p>

"Call Angelus and tell him that I was fed with dead blood." he panted and closed his eyes feeling tired.  
>She nodded and took her cell nervously.<p>

Damon reached them and knelt on one knee next to them. "What's wrong with him?" he asked looking at Elijah.  
>"I don't know..." she whispered noticing the huge tear on Damon's blue shirt. She dropped her cell and pulled his arm to her, gasping when she saw the wolf bite. "Damon..." she looked at him anxiously.<p>

He dismissed it quickly. "It's not a big deal, it will take a few hours before I start hallucinating and go all mushy and soft on you."  
>Rebekah picked her cell again, she looked at Elijah and then at Damon before pressing one on her speed dial.<p>

The happy tone in Klaus' voice only made her heart tighten even more. "Nik... I need you to get back home... right this instant."

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Map of the problematic – _Muse_


	44. It's time to go home

"I'm sorry that we had to interrupt your getaway… again." Rebekah told Caroline with a sad face.  
>Caroline smiled. "It's ok love, I'm starting to get the idea that whenever we decide to get away something bad happens."<p>

Rebekah saw the somber look and wanted to say something heartfelt and warm but having Elijah on the next room in excruciating pain and Damon on the other side of this door dying as well made her task a lot harder.  
>Caroline wasn't one of waiting for kind words anymore to disguise how bad things actually were, she smiled warmly at the young Mikaelson and then stroked her arm, she opened the door to find Damon lying on the middle of the bed.<p>

He had his eyes closed and was sweating, his colour as white as a corpse; Caroline sat on the edge of the bed next to him and touched Damon's ice-cold hand. "Damon..." she softly called him.  
>His eyes fluttered open and a weak smile graced his features. "Vampire Barbie..." he said and started coughing from the effort of speaking.<p>

She smiled. "You don't look so good." she said handing him a towel so he could clean himself.  
>Damon cleaned his mouth with it and rested the towel against his chest, he stared at the ceiling. "Been here, done this. I'm becoming an expert in werewolf bites."<p>

Caroline looked at Rebekah that stood closely to her and then back at Damon. "Bekah tells me that you don't want us to call Stefan... he should know Damon."  
>Damon smiled his characteristic smile. "I don't want my brother to remember me like this, I'd like to go down as the handsome eternal stud that I once was."<p>

Both girls laughed with his words.  
>But he looked at Caroline with a serious face. "I'm sorry Caroline."<p>

She shook her head. "Will everyone stop worrying about that? I have plenty of time to go on other trips with Klaus, we kind of have eternity." she quickly dismissed his words with a soft giggle.  
>Damon softly smiled. "No... I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past."<p>

Caroline gasped in surprise, she looked down on her hands not sure how to properly react but not looking straight at him was one option. "Damon... you don't have to do this."  
>He looked at the ceiling again searching for the right words to tell her. "I was wrong... and a dick. I shouldn't have used you like that and make you feel like you weren't worth it." he looked at her again.<p>

"You are already hallucinating, this fever works fast." she smiled nervously.  
>"I only compelled you because I thought you were pretty incredible. You would never be with a jerk like me willingly, not after you realized how much of an ass I was."<p>

Caroline felt a bit dizzy, Damon's words were unexpected and surprisingly not late enough, although never truly hoping he would apologize to her the moment itself was perfect.  
>She was about to marry Klaus and Damon was that last bit of her past that still made her doubt if she was ever going to be good enough for Klaus.<p>

"Caroline... I could have gone for any girl in this town but I chose you because I saw the same that Klaus saw in you. I'm sorry that I made you doubt yourself but you are that amazing and everyone's lucky to have you as their friend, Elena loved you like a sister, you should know that."  
>The first tear escaped Caroline's eye and she looked up at Damon. "Why are you telling me this now Damon?"<p>

He smiled and then held back a scream that ripped through his chest; he calmed down when he felt her touch on his hand, it felt good and soothing. "Klaus was just smarter than all of us, he actually went for it. He knew what he wanted while none of us did. Every guy in this town was too screwed up to begin with, I know I was. There was no chance in hell I was going to let myself fall in love again, not after Katherine and when I did... I lost Elena as well. It's time to give up but I'm happy that he didn't and that you are the one walking away with real love out of us all." he whispered staring at this ceiling like it was the last thing he was ever going to see.

"I always thought the Salvatores were too brave to give up." The deep voice of Klaus made everyone look at him; he walked inside the room calmly and came closer to the bed. He smiled at Caroline and cleared her tears away from her cheeks, he hated seeing her cry.  
>She left the bed smiling back at him.<p>

Klaus faced Damon and handed him a small bottle with his blood, Damon moved and rested on his elbows with a big frown.  
>He slowly reached out for the bottle.<p>

"I was going to give it to you because of what you have done for my sister but..." Klaus pressed his lips and his eyebrows together, then he added. "You will always have my blood if you need because you apologized to Caroline." he looked at Damon meaning his promise. "Thank you for that."  
>Damon opened his mouth a bit stunned. "I am sorry that it took me so long... apologizing is something that doesn't come naturally to me."<p>

Klaus smiled. "I know the feeling a bit."  
>Damon smiled as well and then looked at Rebekah.<p>

She gave him a look. "Are you expecting a last dying kiss or something? Just drink the damn blood."  
>Damon laughed but quickly moaned, everything hurt inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed closing the water; she looked at the mirror and tried to hold the tears that stubbornly wanted to come.<br>She clasped the small towel in her hands and took a deep breath when she heard Elijah cough, she gathered herself and left the bathroom; she sat on the bed and placed the towel on his white forehead.

She smiled at him when he looked at her, his eyes were of a scary shade of pale brown.  
>"I wish you would leave me to die alone Bonnie." he told her and sighed because the towel felt wonderful against his burning skin.<p>

"You are not going to die, stop saying silly things Elijah." she snapped at him smiling.  
>Elijah weakly returned her smile. "Angelus told Rebekah that it was almost impossible to reverse the process. Tatia infected me with her blood, dead blood is to us Originals as deadly as a white stake and it has spread by now to all of my body Bonnie." he explained patiently to her.<p>

"But he also told us that we had to drain you out of the bad blood and give you fresh blood instead, we did that already." she said looking at the blood bag that was attached to his arm.  
>"It's impossible to remove all blood from a vampire Bonnie." he calmly added.<p>

"Stop it Elijah." she demanded.  
>He gulped down on nothing really, his throat was dry and he felt weak, waning by the minute. "Bonnie..." he took her hand into his.<p>

It was impossible for her to keep her tears tamed now as she felt her small hand fading into Elijah's astonishing weak hold.  
>"Yes?" she managed to get out through a sob.<p>

He smiled at her, his once so strong features looking fragile now. "Don't cry... it's going to be all right."  
>She heard the rest of the family joining them and searched for Kol, she allowed her sobbing loose as she saw his painful expression.<p>

He had been on the phone all the time with Angelus, trying to find a way to save Elijah.  
>Kol simply shook his head and Bonnie squeezed Elijah's hand unconsciously.<p>

Elijah nodded knowing his fate, no spell could help him this time.  
>He looked at his siblings, the ones that had been with him all his life.<p>

He smiled at Rebekah; the little wild child, always stubborn and set on getting her way. "I'm proud of the woman you became Rebekah." he told her softly.  
>Rebekah felt her fat tears stream down her face.<p>

"I knew that I had an amazing sister; brave, smart and strong. The true backbone to this family but you grew into an even more astonishing woman, your decision to give your life for Niklaus, wanting to be human for love shows me that you are on the right path. I know that they have their work cut out for them because no one tells Rebekah Mikaelson what to do but that's truly the beauty in you." he smiled.  
>Rebekah smiled through her tears. "I love you Elijah." she whispered.<p>

"I love you too Rebekah." he said and sighed again; finally the pain was settling in, fading away along with his strength. "As I love all of you." he added looking at Kol.  
>The family troublemaker was holding back tears, he could tell and he smiled at his brave young brother. "I'm sorry I made your life hard with Bonnie, it wasn't my intention to fall for the remarkable woman who stole your heart as well." Elijah said and looked at Bonnie that cried helplessly now.<p>

He touched her face gently and she shaking held his hand there.  
>He stroked her soft cheek and then removed his hand away, resting it on his chest that gushed out air with each time harder. "Take care of her Kol and take care of yourself, try not to get into too much trouble now that I won't be around to fix it."<p>

Kol barely smiled at his brother; he wanted to say something funny, witty but the words were caught in his throat blocked by tears that he refused to cry.  
>Elijah moved slowly and removed the blood bag from his vein; it was useless now, there was no point to it, he felt death approaching gently and quietly, like the moon at night it was inevitable.<p>

His eyes landed on his beloved brother now, his companion in arms and life.  
>The one that he never admitted to love more than the others.<p>

He tried to smile but he shared Klaus' pain, the tears that lived in his eyes were his own; it was Klaus the one that he found harder to say goodbye to, they had shared too much over the centuries, there were too many stories, adventures, fights and heartfelt conversations throughout the long nights.  
>It was Klaus that he felt linked to, his brother in everything.<p>

To Elijah, Klaus was truly his brother, even more than the others that were his siblings by blood of both parents, for it was Klaus that he identified more with and felt the biggest need to protect.  
>He nodded at Klaus and a tear fell down his cold face; he loved his brother with all of his heart and soul.<p>

He looked at Bonnie and pleaded. "I need you to do me a favour."  
>Bonnie simply nodded.<p>

"No matter what happens, don't let anything happen to Niklaus."  
>She sniffled and nodded again.<p>

"Promise me this, my last wish as a dying man Bonnie; that with me gone you will not let anything happen to him. None of you." he looked around the room.  
>Everyone seemed to glance at Klaus that stared at Elijah petrified in shock.<p>

Elijah smiled at his brother. "Because he is the one keeping this family together and united, it has always been him. This family needs him. During all this time, through everything, it was Niklaus that fought for us, that kept us alive and that sacrificed the most because of us."  
>Klaus licked his lips fighting the tears and the overpowering pain that ripped through him. "No... that was you brother." he said and gulped down his tears.<p>

Elijah smiled. "I'll go down having a battle with you, wouldn't have chosen a better way myself." he said smiling happily.  
>He looked at Caroline that cried silently. "As I wouldn't have chosen a better match for you, our sweet Caroline that came into this family and became part of it so naturally and powerfully. I leave at peace because I know he is happy with you... it only took him a few centuries to find you but still..." his frail eyes searched Klaus again. "I just wish he would have proposed."<p>

Caroline smiled softly. "He did Elijah, he asked me to marry him in Budapest."  
>Elijah's smile was sweet and happy, weak but still happy. "Wonderful!" he looked at her. "I hope you said no."<p>

Caroline laughed. "I said yes, how could I tell him no?" Her eyes were becoming blurry with tears. "Someone once told me that Nik could try to burn or rip his feelings for me, but no one could erase it that easily. He could try to run away from what he felt but he would never be able to run away far enough..."  
>Elijah smiled closing his eyes; he remembered that day. "That sounds just like a wise man to me..."<p>

He felt Bonnie's grip on his hand and with a soft sigh he let go, feeling at peace and surrounded by his family Elijah let his last breath out.  
>The heavy silence inside the room was only interrupted by the sound of sobbing and the verge of despair.<p>

Bonnie's tears covered his lifeless hand as she looked at him not wanting to believe Elijah was gone.  
>Caroline moved lacing her arms around Klaus that breathed hard trying to come to terms with the unbearable pain inside of him.<p>

He had lost his brother, Elijah was dead and the words seemed to run out of meaning the more he repeated them to himself. He buried his head in her shoulder lacing his arms around her, gripping her hard, not wanting to feel like he could lose her as well.  
>Klaus had no idea how to deal with so much pain; he crumbled in Caroline's arms and silently cried.<p>

He cried the loss of his brother, his rock and pillar, the one he looked up to since a little boy.  
>The one that had taught him everything he knew.<p>

Caroline tried to keep her own sobbing in control as she somehow tried to comfort Klaus, stroking his neck and holding him as strongly as he held on to her, feeling that the pain she felt now was even bigger because he was hurting so much and she felt useless trying to find a way to help him.

"ELIJAH!" Finally Rebekah broke down as well screaming.  
>She fell to her knees crying and calling out his name; a silly feeble attempt to wake him up, to bring him back to them.<p>

Kol took her into his arms, she held on to his shirt as she buried her head in his chest sobbing uncontrollably.  
>None of them knew how to cope with this, how to carry on without Elijah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Home – _Foo Fighters_


	45. Bad Signs

Caroline woke up to the sound of heavy rain outside, she moaned sleepily and moved her head on the pillow, her hand searched for him but she found his side of the bed empty.  
>Klaus wasn't in bed, like every night for the last week he quietly got up once she fell asleep and left their bed unable to sleep.<p>

Caroline ran her hand through the smooth sheet and the empty space that should be occupied by his warm body, she decided it was enough.  
>As much as he was mourning Elijah, she didn't want him to go through this alone and have the pain slowly consume him, willing or not, Klaus was going to let her help him.<p>

She got up and found him exactly where she knew he would be, Caroline rested against the threshold and stroked her naked arms from the tank top she wore.  
>The image was powerful.<p>

Klaus sat on a chair in a dark empty room staring at only thing in there, Elijah's coffin.  
>She silently walked over to him; Klaus heard her soft barefoot steps but still didn't take his eyes from where they rested.<p>

She stopped next to him and softly stroked the back of his neck.  
>Klaus sighed with the soothing feeling of it and looked at her.<p>

Caroline felt her heart break into a million pieces, the pain in Klaus' eyes was hard to take in.  
>"I don't know what to do Caroline, I don't know what to without him."<p>

The painful way he said it and the vulnerability behind his words brought fresh tears to her eyes.  
>He took her hand and gently pulled her into his lap, Caroline curled up in his arms resting her head on his shoulder stroking his neck.<p>

Klaus laced his one hand around her waist, the other casually played with the flannel loose pyjama pants she wore.  
>Caroline played with that metal thing hanging from one her favourite necklaces. "Talk to me Nik... you can't keep everything inside." she softly spoke against his chest. "You don't have to." she hated that he had closed up since Elijah's death so much.<p>

"After all this time, with everything that happened I never for once imagined a life without my brother. Even when I daggered him and pushed him away from my life I never for once conceived the notion that he wouldn't any longer be part of it one day." Klaus said feeling her warmth bringing him some peace.  
>Caroline closed her eyes nesting her forehead against his chin still stroking the side of his neck gently.<p>

Klaus took in a deep long breath and laced both arms around her pulling her closer to him, taking joy that it finally seemed to ease his cutting pain; the fact that he had Caroline was the only thing preventing him right now from completely losing it.  
>"Nik... Elijah knew that you loved him, he never gave up on you even when you didn't allow him to be part of your life, even then he knew..." she pulled her head away from him so she could face him and stroked his face. "When you left me, I didn't know how to deal with that, I couldn't understand how you would so easily give up on me, on us but Elijah knew you better than anyone and he told me that you have the tendency of cutting people off when you care for them. Every time you pushed that dagger into his chest, he knew why you were doing it and he understood Nik."<p>

Klaus gulped down. "I always assumed it would be me Caroline, that from all of us, I would be the one going down gently. I spent my entire life looking for a way to stop what I always took for granted, that my siblings would outlive me, that I'd die before them. Not Elijah, he wasn't supposed to die Caroline, he wasn't supposed to go before me."  
>She took in his anger mixed with all that pain and fiercely cupped his face. "Don't!" she said determinedly.<p>

"It should have been me Caroline, it's me that they want and they will never stop until I am dead." he said seriously.  
>She wavered on her words but her panic came forward. "They are after everyone."<p>

Klaus leaned over and kissed her forehead and then smiled but she couldn't stop the massive fear that lived inside her now.  
>Then again Klaus never missed anything and realized it, he stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. "I'm not going anywhere just yet." he said.<p>

Caroline wanted to believe him completely but something stopped her.  
>She smiled and kissed him longer this time and tried to shush her ongoing worry at least for now.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning didn't bring her any kind of peace, she felt uneasy when she woke up in bed alone again.<br>She stared at the ceiling of their bedroom wanting to believe she was just having a stupid bad feeling.

She quickly showered and got dressed, she came downstairs to look for him but Klaus wasn't anywhere in the house.  
>She drove around town searching for his car, she kept calling him but his cell was disconnected.<p>

She saw Damon's car outside The Grill and parked there, walking inside the pub hastily to find Damon, Rebekah and Kol sitting at the counter drinking.  
>She sighed; this has been their modus operandi for the last week, getting massively wasted to forget about Elijah's death.<p>

"Where's your girlfriend?" she harshly asked Kol.  
>The young Mikaelson grimaced. "She had <em>things<em> to do with you."

Caroline tried to reach Bonnie on her cell. "She's not picking up..." she clenched her jaw mad at the poor sight of the three soon to be very wasted people in front of her. "Klaus is up to something, he almost slipped something out last night and you two are just hanging around The Grill getting wasted with him." she pointed at Damon.  
>Damon smiled and opened his arms. "I was here before, I can't stand the romantic I hate you so much that I'm going to have sex with you everyday mood going around at my house between my brother and the vampire bitch called Katherine."<p>

"And I just got here, I can't stand being at the house... it's... dead quiet." Rebekah said sad.  
>"I know but the bunch of you have been drowning your sorrows in a bottle of Scotch while Klaus closes up to the world and to me." Caroline was not remotely happy.<p>

"You know how he is..." Rebekah said with a little smile.  
>"He's hiding something from me, I know him; he's planning something really stupid and really dangerous and I have a gut feeling that Bonnie is helping him."<p>

"Well..." Kol started and everyone looked at him. "She has been in touch with Angelus, I've heard her speaking with him on the phone a couple of times." he said and dropped his glass down.  
>"You think she's planning on bringing Elijah back somehow?" Rebekah asked suddenly lightening up.<p>

"We can't bring him back Bekah... Angelus already said that it was impossible." Kol told his sister and then looked at Caroline. "But if Nik is planning something, Bonnie has been hiding that from me as well."  
>"Lack of communication is one of the main reasons why couples break up, followed by sex issues." Damon said casually.<p>

Everyone gave him a look. "I watch Oprah to distract myself from Stefan and Katherine." he shrugged.  
>Rebekah gave him a punch on the arm and shook her head smiling.<p>

Damon smiled back at her hugely.  
>Caroline squinted at the easiness between them but she had a lot more pressing issues right now. She tried Bonnie again but the girl walked inside the still rather empty pub.<p>

"I'm here..." Bonnie said and Klaus walked in after her.  
>Caroline eyed them cautiously. "What have you two been up to?"<p>

Bonnie sighed at once. "Care..."  
>Caroline tensed in her black boots and glared at Klaus.<p>

"I have been shifting and trying to find Tyler, I figured that if he knew he was doubled-crossed and left to die by Matt and Abby, he would find it safer to hide in his wolf form. When I shift I'm able to pick up his wolf scent." Klaus explained serious.  
>"Why do you need Bonnie for that?" Kol asked finding it strange that his brother would take her along for the ride.<p>

"I have been working on that spell we found inside the cave, Klaus has been helping me with it." she answered picking up on the hint of jealousy in Kol.  
>Kol clasped his lips upset by the latest joining of forces.<p>

Caroline shook her head not a bit amused as well. "You are going after Tyler now; you are not waiting for the full moon when Abby and Matt are supposed to come for us."  
>"Come after <em>me <em>sweetheart, that's what that kid told Tyler. That they were coming for me." he corrected her.

Caroline glared at him upset.  
>"Even if we were able to break whatever spell Abby tried?" Rebekah asked confused.<p>

Caroline looked at her. "Don't you know your brother? He doesn't wait for anyone to come at him; he makes them come to him on his terms." she said mad and left the pub.  
>Klaus licked his lips apprehensively and followed her; he called her name a few times until he grabbed her hand making her look at him.<p>

"You so desperately want to die?" she asked him furious.  
>"I don't want to die but I am tired of sitting around waiting for them, they already managed to kill Elijah; I won't stand on the side watching the game unfold before my eyes and do nothing about it Caroline."<p>

"Have you found Tyler yet?" she asked him not budging on her anger.  
>"Yes." he simply said.<p>

"And now what? You go and kill him and maybe get hurt on the process, for what? They don't care if you kill him, they used him like they used Rebekah." she told him freeing herself from his grasp.  
>Klaus shook his head frustrated, he didn't expect the sudden resistance from Caroline. "He has been watching Abby and Matt as a wolf, he knows where they are."<p>

"So now you intend to march in and kill a powerful witch, a human that was kept alive by black magic and a hybrid all by yourself? To what purpose, to prove a point Klaus?" she asked him searching for some sort of explanation to his crazy behaviour.  
>"I have control as a wolf, Tyler doesn't. Even if he saw me, he won't remember when he shifts back." he said with a smile and she realized how much of soldier he was.<p>

"So the plan is to follow him, make sure they are all in the same place and kill them all in one take." she said folding her arms.  
>Klaus smiled impressed. "My bride knows how I think."<p>

"Your bride is on her way to be a widow because her groom has gone mad."  
>Klaus came closer to her looking deep into those eyes of hers and leaving her breathless as always. "I need to surprise them and to end this so I can do what my brother wanted, make an honest woman out of you." he said lowering his gaze and smiling cunningly.<p>

"Good luck with that." she finally eased up.  
>Klaus chuckled and pulled her closer to him, she reluctantly went but didn't unfold her arms. "Why are you really upset with me?"<p>

Caroline slowly searched for his blue eyes. "Because you are hiding things from me again, I thought we were past this by now Nik."  
>He nodded. "You are right love. Old habits die hard I guess." he said with a small smile.<p>

"Why has Bonnie been in touch with Angelus?" she asked him demanding that place she had earned in his life.  
>"He has been trying to talk to Elijah." Klaus quietly replied.<p>

Caroline unfolded her arms. "He has what?"  
>"Angelus has a true gift, he can walk in and out of the spirit world as he pleases and I asked him to try and reach Elijah for him."<p>

"Has he talked to him?" Caroline asked him touching his face.  
>Klaus smiled at how easily Caroline could be the fiercest woman one minute and then the most caring and loving creature to grace this Earth in the next.<p>

He simply shook his head as a reply.

* * *

><p>Matt pulled the rifle closer to his shoulder as he heard a noise, he went around the well and further into the woods, he had seen the wolf scouting the house and he was most certain it was Tyler.<br>He cocked his gun and pressed his lips, his eyes narrowing and waiting for the animal to show up, he planned on shooting him first and ask questions later.

A twig snapping in front of him made him smile, he got him now; Matt prepared to fire when Tyler showed up in human form before his eyes.  
>Matt faltered in his intentions.<p>

"Not so brave to kill me when I'm human? But still brave to leave me to die at their hands?" Tyler asked mad.  
>Matt gulped down. "We couldn't come for the rescue, you knew what you were getting yourself into. The plan was if any of us got caught, the others would carry on anyway."<p>

Tyler took a step forward.  
>Matt tensed with the gun ready to go off.<p>

"I was tortured by an Original and didn't open my mouth, I'm not afraid of getting shot Matt so put that thing away." he hissed at him.  
>It took Matt a second but he eventually did it. "How did you get away?"<p>

Tyler smiled. "We need to talk."  
>Matt squinted suspicious of Tyler's intentions.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've made some food." Abby said placing some plates on the wooden table.<br>It was not much but at least they had some place to sit and eat now that they were hiding in this old cabin that belonged to Tyler's family. She stopped her motherly movements as she saw Tyler walk in with Matt, she wasn't expecting this.

"Elijah is dead." Matt said dropping the rifle loudly on the table.  
>"One less to kill." she said unimpressed with the information.<p>

"Tatia killed him with her blood." Matt said coming closer to Abby.  
>The witch looked at Tyler and then at Matt. "So?"<p>

"So?" Matt grabbed Abby's arm mad. "So that she came back and gave Elijah her blood and then got her human neck snapped by Damon."  
>Abby opened her mouth and then closed it, obviously looking for some really good explanation.<p>

"How could she kill an Original with her blood?" Tyler asked coming closer as well.  
>"She was brought back from the dead, she had dead blood in her and that is the worst poison for a vampire and yes, it's able to kill an Original but because it's so rare to find dead blood it's not as known and popular as the white oak." Abby explained.<p>

"So my sister will come back as a zombie?" Matt asked on the verge of smacking Abby around.  
>"She might come back as a human but her blood will never be pure." Abby said. "There's only so much we can do with magic, we are playing God here but we aren't him. The witches only give what they can take in exchange." She tried to free herself but Matt grabbed her other arm.<p>

"You lied to me, you promised to bring Vicky back to me as a human and promised that she would be ok."  
>"No. We promised you Vicky." she said narrowing her exact words.<p>

"I should just kill you. I don't need you anyway, Tyler and I can kill them alone." Matt said furious.  
>Abby smiled. "You need me to shift Klaus into a werewolf, he can't be killed any other way. You know that."<p>

"Apparently you are turning out very resourceful in deadly weapons for the Originals but as soon as you shift Klaus into a wolf and I drive that stake into his heart, I will snap your neck like a pencil." Matt hissed at her.  
>"You won't get Vicky back if you do that, the deal is to kill all of them." Abby defied him.<p>

"You tell Esther in that witch limbo of hers that as soon as I kill her son, she better find a way to send Vicky human and unharmed or I turn on you and find a way to protect Rebekah."  
>Abby looked at him flabbergasted. "You can't kill me, neither of you can." she looked at Tyler.<p>

Tyler smiled. "How much you want to bet that the dead witches are willing to make a deal with Matt and I? Rebekah wasn't turned, she's human and a witch, there's nothing the witches do better than protect their own. How much do you want to bet that they don't want her dead?"  
>Abby shook her head. "They won't make a deal with you, they want all of them dead."<p>

"No..." Tyler said. "Esther wants them dead. The true noble and high values one was already sacrificed... I bet that the dead witches will settle for Klaus next."  
>Abby clenched her teeth mad at Tyler's mocking smile and Matt's appearing one as well. "They will kill you both, as soon as you lay a finger on me. I'm the thing keeping you both on this side, especially you." she faced Matt.<p>

Matt faltered but Tyler smiled to himself, he didn't need Abby.  
>He was a hybrid and he could live without the invincibility they had offered him.<p>

He could kill Klaus and remain a simple hybrid, as a vampire he could live forever anyway, he had no use for the invincible part if he disappeared and kept hidden from the two remaining Mikaelson brothers that would certainly seek him on revenge.  
>All he had to do was kill Klaus and make a deal with a bunch of dead witches.<p>

* * *

><p>Kol hit the black ball on the pool table mad; it landed exactly where he wanted, inside the pocket only that he took a bit of the green fabric along with the stick.<br>Damon smiled leaning against the table. "Something on your mind?"

Kol threw the stick on the table and grabbed a beer; he looked at Bonnie that sat talking to his sister a few tables away. "Not precisely." he said upset.  
>Damon took his beer as well. "It's none of my business really but you just lost a brother, you shouldn't be jealous of the other one."<p>

Kol looked at him stunned. "I'm not jealous of Nik."  
>Damon shrugged. "I just figured because of your reaction earlier, my bad then."<p>

"Nik doesn't have eyes for anyone else besides Caroline." he stated as if this was some universal truth that Damon was stupidly refuting.  
>Damon opened his arms. "I have a brother; I love him more than anything in this world. He has been with me for over 150 years and I can't imagine how it must feel to lose one that has been with you for over 1000 years, so I'm just saying that maybe you are channelling your grief on the wrong person."<p>

"I lost two brothers Damon and yes, it's unbearable because they were everything I had and ever knew in this world." he said facing Damon serious.  
>Damon rested the beer casually against his chest. "Were? Are you including someone else in that close circle there Kol? Perhaps a stunning witch that leaves men shaken with that smile and those eyes? Someone you are afraid of losing?"<p>

Kol gave him a stern look. "I'm not scared of anything."  
>Damon smiled. "Ah you remind me of an early Damon; the stud, the ladies man who wasn't so keen on showing emotion."<p>

Kol sighed impatiently. "Is there a point somewhere to all your ramblings mate?"  
>"Yes." Damon said and dropped the beer on the edge of the pool table. "Don't push her away or one day you will find yourself wishing you hadn't been a dick, accept that occasionally we vampires need to actually feel instead of going on some desert road, pour our feelings to a compelled random girl and then kill her."<p>

Kol raised an eyebrow giving him a side look.  
>"So I've heard..." Damon said and left.<p>

Kol simply drank from his beer but did look at Bonnie.

Damon reached the table and smiled at the girls. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked Rebekah.  
>The blonde girl nodded suspicious and stood up following him outside.<p>

Bonnie looked at Kol and smiled; she decided to go to him and leaned against the pool table. "Hey..."  
>Kol didn't say a word, he just looked at her.<p>

"So that was weird... your reaction when I said I had been helping Klaus." she said softly.  
>Kol dropped his empty bottle on the table. "I'm worried about you."<p>

"Why?" she whispered.  
>"Because you don't listen to me." he told her.<p>

"I couldn't be safer than I am with Klaus, you know that Kol." she said smiling.  
>"But you are still out there, with enemies on the loose and making spells after spells; getting weaker and putting your life on the line."<p>

Bonnie smiled and tilted her head. "Kol... nothing will happen to me."  
>"Bloody hell Bonnie, you are so sure of yourself aren't you? I have news for you, my brother was immortal and invincible and he's dead now." he snapped.<p>

Bonnie grimaced. "I know but I'm not him."  
>Kol gritted his teeth upset with her.<p>

She smiled warmly at him. "Kol what is it?"  
>He came closer to her. "I miss him Bonnie, I miss Elijah. I miss him giving me useless advice and speeches that I stopped listening half-way through."<p>

"I miss him too Kol." she said softly and smiled at him inching closer.  
>"I miss him but I'm scared that you realize it was him that you loved all along." he admitted inches away from her flawless face and these spellbound eyes she had.<p>

Bonnie cupped his face with a smile, Kol sharing his feelings was always an emotional trip for her. "I do miss him and that last hour with him was the hardest thing I had to go through. Losing Grams was hard and painful but it happened so fast I didn't have time to prepare myself but losing Elijah like that was excruciating because none of us could do anything to help him, we were all powerless and there's nothing worse than to feel like that. I do miss Elijah... but I love you." she whispered the last words.

Kol brought her lips closer to his by inching her face closer to him, he took her lips kissing her like only he knew.  
>Bonnie moved her hand to his wild crazy hair and lost herself in kissing Kol; there was no doubt in her mind, she was in love with the man who laced his hands around her petite body pinning her to him while kissing her deeply.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah followed Damon with suspicion. "What is it?" she asked as they finally reached outside.<br>Damon took a deep breath and faced her. "This..." he said with a crazy look in his eyes and came towards her.

Rebekah caught her breath as he came at her, not really sure what was going to happen.  
>Damon gently laid his lips on hers, oh so that's what's happening, she managed to think.<p>

He kissed her upper lip and gently moved to her bottom lip, Rebekah wasn't sure what he was doing but she liked it, she moved her hand to the back of his neck, feeling his strong black hair under her fingers.  
>Damon ran the tip of his tongue gently over her soft lips and smiled pulling away a bit, he looked deep into her eyes. "Yeah..." he whispered. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."<p>

"It was nice talking to you Damon." she answered weakly.  
>He picked her hand and opened it dropping Alaric's ring on her palm, he closed her hand between his strong ones and sternly said. "Do not take this off ever again."<p>

"How did you get your hands on this?" she whispered.  
>Damon smiled even more and walked away to his car. "I searched your bedroom for it when I noticed that you weren't wearing it."<p>

Rebekah finally let out that breath she had caught inside her mouth.  
>What the hell had just happened?<p>

"It probably doesn't even work because I'm a witch..." she said barely audible as he went inside his car.  
>Damon offered her a very sly smile. "I also asked Bonnie to tamper with it and it's now immune to your new witchy status, it should work like you were a regular human." he said driving away.<p>

Rebekah played with the ring and touched her lips watching him go away.  
>Why did Damon Salvatore just kissed her and why did she like it so much?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Promises, promises – _Incubus_


	46. You promised me

"This is it Elijah…" Klaus spoke to the man resting inside the coffin. "It all ends tonight."  
>How he needed him now, by his side as he prepared to go again into battle but he didn't have Elijah here any longer. "I'll try to make you proud." he said and left the room.<p>

He found Bonnie on the hall waiting for him.  
>"We should start thinking about actually giving him a grave Klaus, the fact that he is an Original and doesn't fade away like the rest of us won't last forever. He needs to be put to rest in peace." she told him glancing inside the dark room as Klaus closed the door behind him.<p>

"You should see to that Bonnie when all of this finally ends." Klaus said quietly.  
>"Me?" she gasped a little stunned.<p>

Klaus licked his lips thoughtful. "He would have liked that Bonnie, after all he was in love with you."  
>She looked down on the floor not sure what to say so she smiled instead, when Klaus handed her something she squinted at the envelope and then looked at him.<p>

"Everything I own is in Caroline's name..." he nodded at Bonnie.  
>She took the envelope shaking, this only made everything the more real. "Klaus... no matter how many times we've tried this... it's still really risky, so many things can go wrong and..." she clasped the envelope close to her chest.<p>

Klaus smiled at her which strangely comforted her.  
>"It all ends tonight Bonnie, one way or the other; just make sure Caroline is safe and out of harm's way. Keep her protected."<p>

Bonnie nodded and took a deep breath, she knew only a few were returning home tonight.

* * *

><p>Caroline waited with the rest of the family in the lobby.<br>Kol handed Bonnie her jacket and smiled warmly at her, they were the first to leave.

Rebekah looked at both Caroline and Klaus with a deep sigh. "Just get back in one piece." she told the couple and turned around, she heard Damon's car pulling over in the driveway and left with him.

Klaus turned to face his bride; they were the last ones remaining.  
>Caroline was nervous, he could tell, he took her hand and smiled at her. "It's going to be all right love."<p>

"Just be careful Nik... please." she asked him softly.  
>Klaus took his time reaching out to touch her cheek. "I'll always find my way back to you sweetheart, no matter what. Always keep that in mind."<p>

"I hate when you talk like this." she whispered showing how much she was worried about tonight.  
>"It's the truth Caroline, we've been through so much to stand here today together and together we shall remain." he tugged a few golden locks behind her ear.<p>

She didn't miss the tension in his ways. "I have a bad feeling about all this, I've had it ever since Elijah died and I realized none of you were safe. That _you _weren't safe..."  
>The agony in her words ripped through Klaus ruthlessly but there was no other way to do this.<p>

He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Caroline Forbes, with all of me. Like I never imagined it was possible to love someone and be loved in return. You are the woman of my life, the one and only I will love until there is no more blood running inside of me."  
>Caroline's tears escaped her silently while she placed her hands over his. "I'm terrified of losing you Nik..."<p>

Klaus tensed his hold on her face faltering on his steady voice. "These were the vows I wrote for our wedding Caroline, I promise you that I will repeat them to you soon." he said and kissed her forehead.  
>Caroline didn't let him pull away as he intended and looked up into these eyes she knew so well by now, she took in a deep shaky breath. "I love you."<p>

Klaus smiled and finally pulled away from her, she sniffled watching him get further away from her, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, it was crippling her.  
>He hastily returned to her before reaching the threshold and took hold of her face; kissing her deeply just like it was the last time he was allowed to do so, to stand this close to this fascinating creature.<p>

Klaus kissed her like he rarely kissed her, taking control and putting himself first.  
>He needed this, if he was about to die, he needed to take Caroline with him.<p>

She was short out of breath as he determinedly left turning into a wolf outside before her wet eyes.  
>Caroline wanted to crumble right there but she had to be strong and brave for him.<p>

For all of them actually so she cleaned her face from the weak tears and walked to Stefan's car as he arrived.  
>The plan was in motion.<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to go." Abby told the two angry-looking boys that reluctantly grabbed their weapons.<br>"I still think this is one of your schemes." Tyler said checking his crossbow making sure it worked perfectly.

"The witches are calling me, the sisters have something to tell me and I can't know what it is unless I go to the old witch house." she explained and walked out of the old cabin.  
>Matt looked at Tyler in silence and grabbed his rifle and a bag coldly.<p>

They reached the old witch house with suspicion in the air, it was their plan to go straight after one of the siblings and allure Klaus out of the house long enough to make him shift and then kill him but Abby had changed the first step.  
>Now they were meant to go to the place where a bunch of angry spirits lived.<p>

"I'm waiting here." Tyler said glancing around the woods surrounding the old house.  
>Abby accused the disagreement. "We should stay together in a time like this."<p>

Tyler pulled the corner of his mouth with a scorn for her authority tone. "I'm not going in there."  
>She gave up going inside the old house alone.<p>

Matt slowly reacted. "Well I'm not letting her out of my sight."  
>Abby came close to the stairs looking back at the company. "There's someone else in here." she whispered and before blinking she was shoved down the stairs.<p>

She rolled down hitting her head on the ground and when she finally stopped she groggy looked up and saw her daughter. "Bonnie..." she moaned feeling the blood warm her scalp.  
>"Hey <em>mum.<em>" she said and squinted her eyes, watching coldly as Abby yelled in excruciating pain.

* * *

><p>Matt was pinned against the floor fighting Kol; the young Mikaelson threw the rifle away and punched him hard but Matt smiled, he had superhuman strength thanks to the witches' power and current spell.<br>He kicked Kol away from him and then picked him up tossing him around the old room, the weak wooden structure began to give in.

Kol stopped a second kick and grabbed Matt's foot, the quarterback fell to the ground and with that it was Kol's turn to hassle him. He punched him a couple of times but as much as Matt bled, he still didn't seem to even hurt, Kol was getting tired and angrier.  
>He punched Matt again but the once human grabbed his fist on the second wave and smiled twisting it in his grip, he threw a mean right hook and Kol faltered after it.<p>

It wasn't long until Matt gained the upper hand and stood up, lacing a hand around Kol's neck, he punched Kol in the stomach a few times and left the Original coughing blood.  
>Matt smiled happily with his sweet long-awaited revenge but Kol wasn't some ordinary vampire and used his body to push Matt against a wooden pillar.<p>

Matt wavered enough for Kol to use his head and hit Matt straight in the face.  
>Finally Matt winced in pain.<p>

Kol took Matt's blood away from his forehead upset. "I knew you weren't good enough for my sister but no one ever listens to me, I never know anything..." he threw his hands in the air annoyed. "... but instead of breaking your hand I should have killed you in the stairs and make a spectacle out of it mate, just like I wanted. I guess it's never too late." Kol said removing his leather jacket and throwing it on the floor.  
>Matt spit a gush of blood on the ground before going for round two.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside Tyler smiled at the large dark brown wolf in front of him, he knew who he was and he had waited for this for far too long now.<br>He threw the crossbow away and shifted into a wolf.

Both wolves snarled at each other ready for an epic battle under the bright light of the full moon.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie please..." Abby mumbled in pain, blood started showing in her nose.<br>Bonnie didn't falter; she knew what she had to do.

"You are my daughter..." Abby tried but it was of no use.  
>Bonnie mumbled something that became a mantra.<p>

"No Bonnie... you can't... you have to stop."  
>Bonnie paid no attention to her and intensified her mantra, the spell becoming stronger as she dis so.<p>

"Bonnie stop... I beg you." Abby gasped, the pain was excruciating, blood started to come off her ears now as well.  
>The mantra was loud now and a fire began on the table behind Bonnie where a few candles were, as they lit up Abby began to yell.<p>

Bonnie was killing her mother.

* * *

><p>"You think it's working?" Katherine asked Caroline in the woods.<br>"The plan was to allure Abby to the old witch house, if Bonnie was able to convince the spirits to give her a second chance, it might work." Caroline said uneasily.

"What did she offer in return?" Katherine asked her.  
>Caroline took a quick look around for distraction. "Bonnie said the witches want balance and she was willing to give up her powers if they allowed her to deal with her mother without interference."<p>

"She's giving up being a witch? That's not just a sacrifice, that's suicide."  
>Caroline looked at Katherine mad, she didn't need this. She had been forced by everyone to stay behind fighting off any newborns that still lingered around in Mystic Falls but she was not going to deal with Katherine Pierce on top of it all.<p>

The older vampire smiled taunting her. "Don't look at me like that. It's the truth... she won't make it as a human; Kol will turn her as soon as she steps outside that house. You know it and I know it."  
>"It will be her choice, besides... she's a Bennett, I'm not sure she will ever stop being a witch."<p>

"Nature doesn't allow you to be both, you are either one or the other..." Katherine said without smiling this time. "I had a witch friend once."  
>Caroline looked at the vampire that had claimed her life in the past, this was not where she wanted or needed to be, thankfully she heard Stefan approach them.<p>

"They are coming." Stefan quietly said.  
>As opposite Caroline faced him anxiously. "I can't be here."<p>

Stefan looked at her frowning.  
>"I have to be with Klaus." she simply said.<p>

Stefan nodded recognizing the times he had reacted the same way about Elena or Damon. "Go, we have this..."  
>She didn't wait for another word, she turned around flashing through the woods to where Klaus was.<p>

Her heart became tighter inside her chest with every second, she raced as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>The wolves paced around each other showing ravenous teeth and snarling loudly.<br>They moved towards each other at the same time, sinking teeth on every bit of flesh that they managed.

Every time the black wolf would bite on the brown one's neck, the other would fight back biting on anywhere that he managed.  
>They were bleeding but kept coming at each other, animal instincts taking over; this was a fight to the death, only one of them was walking away alive or at least breathing.<p>

* * *

><p>Kol had Matt under his grip, he shoved his knee against Matt's face and the other one finally showed signs of weakness.<br>He fell to the ground breathing harshly.

Kol sighed, about time, this was draining him; he wondered why he didn't bring his beloved bat today, maybe he had foolishly believed he wouldn't need it, that this would be easier.  
>He smiled when he saw a wooden broken piece on the ground, maybe this could do after all.<p>

He went to pick it up and didn't notice Matt taking something from inside the bag he was carrying when Kol first hit him.  
>Matt threw himself at Kol so hard that they both went through the front door and ended up outside.<p>

Kol gushed air out and tried to focus but Matt quickly pushed the white oak stake into his chest making Kol yell in pain as it ended inches away from his heart.  
>He couldn't move, the pain was unbearably ripping through him and he barely managed to grab the hand around the stake.<p>

Matt used both hands now trying to move the stake just that inch he needed when suddenly a large brown wolf came at him.  
>Matt tried to cover his face as Klaus dived at him shoving him ruthlessly away from Kol.<p>

The young Mikaelson blinked, feeling pain like he never felt before but managed to pull the stake out clenching his teeth and dropping it on the floor. "Bonnie..." he whispered and tried to get up.  
>Blood was gushing out from his wound, a lot more than it was normal and the pain was nothing compared to the agonizing awareness that Bonnie might be dying now.<p>

He stumbled inside the witch house leaving a trail of blood as he weakly moved downstairs.  
>Bonnie was lying on the floor barely conscious; there was a huge stain of blood on her shirt, she was bleeding massively from the same spot as he was. The fire had spread from the candles to the table and was now spreading fast around the old room.<p>

"Bonnie, can you hear me?" he asked kneeling down next to her.  
>She moaned in pain. "Abby..." she whispered.<p>

Kol looked around but there was no sign of the evil witch.  
>He scooped Bonnie into his arms with effort, he barely managed to lift her up enough to his chest and Bonnie laced her weak arms around his neck as the flames seemed to surround them eager to devour everything they touched.<p>

Kol weakly managed to get out in time with her in his arms, he sat on the ground with Bonnie rested against his chest watching as the house burnt to the ground in a matter of seconds.  
>Klaus approached them quietly still as a wolf, he dropped Matt's head next to Kol on the ground.<p>

His younger brother smirked; justice had been served by Klaus, finally.  
>And it wouldn't be Klaus if it hadn't that hint of theatrical drama effect to it all, at least Matt was dead.<p>

Bonnie finished the message on her cell and pressed send, she looked up at Kol and smiled tired.  
>He stroked her cheek gently and looked into these eyes of hers that had cast a spell on him, she clasped the necklace that belonged to Rebekah in her hand harder.<p>

Klaus moved his head searching for the other missing wolf but he was gone; he didn't go after him, instead he stood by Kol and Bonnie watching over them and making sure they would be all right.  
>Bonnie closed her eyes waiting for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah read the message knowing it was time.<br>She finished reading that page from the Grimoire; she took the two little bottles with blood from Kol and Bonnie and dropped it in front of her inside the huge pentagram she had drawn earlier with Damon's help.

Damon kept watch by his window; he had insisted on doing this in his house, it was the place he felt more comfortable making sure nothing happened to Rebekah.  
>Rebekah started the spell and felt the immediate rush of energy flow over her, she was channeling Bonnie and all her power was mixing with hers, she kept the mantra in front of her eyes and felt a sting, when she looked down on her chest she noticed that it was working.<p>

Damon tensed his face worried and his stunning blue eyes watched with concern as Rebekah's shirt started getting soaked in blood.  
>He came closer to the circle where she was; she shook her head at him, he could only cross the circle after she was done.<p>

Damon turned his hands into fists unhappy, these damn Originals had even crazier plans than him.  
>Rebekah channeled Bonnie's energy completely and took her dying wound to herself as well, they had successfully exchanged energies now, from witch to witch and Rebekah smiled when Bonnie sent her another message saying the bleeding had stopped.<p>

Rebekah looked at Damon; her eyes were heavy now, she felt weak, power spent and her blood was pouring out of the chest wound faster than it was being pumped into her already giving up human heart.  
>She slowly slumped to the floor, she fell facing the ceiling with her eyes closed and her features pale.<p>

Damon gulped down and finally moved when he didn't hear her heart beating anymore, her breath was gone as well and he pulled her into his arms. He checked her hand hoping that Bonnie had fixed Alaric's ring properly and that it still worked on Rebekah.  
>Damon moved her blonde long hair slowly away from her face, he smiled when he spotted the cute freckles; hopefully it wouldn't take long now. "This better work sexy Bex..." he whispered and picked her up, moving her now dead body to his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kol moaned feeling his chest sore but he smiled at her, his Bonnie was something else; he felt proud of her plan to deceive the witches and their annoying enemies, he looked at Klaus still there in wolf shape, attentive to every little noise or move.<br>Bonnie tried to move but she felt too weak and worn out, so did Kol that kissed her head happy that she was going to be well.

Caroline came out of the woods relieved to see Klaus unharmed, she smiled at Bonnie and Kol feeling a bit silly by listening to all of these nagging bad worried thoughts that lived inside of her.  
>She got closer to her family and stroked Klaus' large fur, the wolf made a very pleased sound that made her giggle.<p>

"Are you ok?" she asked Bonnie.  
>Her friend sat on the ground lazily resting against Kol's chest and nodded at her.<p>

Caroline smiled relieved again and grabbed her cell to call Damon, now she only needed to hear about Rebekah.  
>She looked at the old house that burned completely to the ground and before Damon picked up she heard a noise behind them, when she turned she saw Tyler.<p>

He was in his human form with a bare chest and bare feet, wearing only a pair of old jeans and a stake, the weapon that he switched earlier on Matt.  
>Matt thought he was stupid, that he could play him but he and Abby had switched the stakes just minutes before leaving the old cabin, he had to make sure that he had the chance to kill the Original he hated the most.<p>

Tyler eyed Caroline and then his eyes landed on Klaus, still in its wolf form.  
>"Bonnie, please switch Klaus back." Caroline urged her as she saw the entire movie unfolding inside her mind.<p>

Abby showed up behind Tyler and raised her hand, Klaus the wolf howled at the moon, trapped inside his animal form, slave to the huge silver moon that sealed his fate.  
>"Bonnie!" Caroline pressed standing up.<p>

Bonnie tried to call upon her magic but she was weak, too weak. She slowly stood up helped by Kol and raised her hand but nothing happened.  
>Caroline looked at her in shock and terror.<p>

Bonnie shook her head and Caroline wasn't sure if she was just suffering from being drained completely by Rebekah or if she had really lost her powers in the end.  
>With a twist of her hand, Caroline and Kol fell to their knees, grabbing the side of their heads victims to Abby's power. She smiled victoriously and closed her hand; Kol glanced at Caroline unable to help her as she yelled in pain and curled up into a ball on the ground.<p>

Klaus snarled furious and the wolf flew to Abby, he was cut off by Tyler that rolled around on the ground with him until he ended under him. He tried to fight the huge brown wolf keen on taking his head off.  
>Abby focused on Caroline releasing her hold on Kol, she made the girl pant with heavy pain and the sound of it made the wolf on top of Tyler falter.<p>

Tyler smiled because that was the only distraction that he needed and in the blink of an eye, he drove the deadly weapon into the wolf; it reached his heart swiftly and the wolf stepped down, stumbling on the ground weak and Caroline found herself yelling not from pain this time but from despair.  
>"NIKKKKkkkkkkkkkk..." she yelled helplessly.<p>

Abby watched the scene with a mist of happiness and surprise because it had actually worked, then she choked on something; she touched her throat looking at Bonnie and widened her eyes, a spear from the crossbow on her daughter's hand was piercing through and through, she fell to her knees and her death watching the cold murderer in front of her.  
>Bonnie tossed the crossbow away callously and without any feeling.<p>

Caroline rushed with Kol to Klaus, he was shifting slowly back to human but his body was already cold and his eyes were closed.  
>Caroline took her coat covering him and foolishly wanting to warm him back to any sign of life, she looked at Kol and her entire body trembled not knowing what to do.<p>

Kol watched his brother turn grey and sat on the ground roughly; not Klaus, he wouldn't bear the loss of Klaus as well.  
>Caroline stroked his cold cheek. "Nik..." she said between her teeth. "Can you hear me Nik?"<p>

There was no response at all, she touched his body again, it was cold as ice already; she shook him trying to wake him up, she even called his name repeatedly desperate to get something out of him. Anything.  
>She held him close to her and rocked his body slowly with tears wanting to jolt out, panic and surprise were all taking over her but nothing took over Caroline stronger than wrath.<p>

Caroline raised her eyes from Klaus' body in her arms and clasped her teeth together mad, she grabbed the stake next to Klaus lifeless body and slowly stood up, then she flashed to Tyler that looked at her showing no signs of regret whatsoever.  
>Caroline drove the stake right into his heart and then pulled it out, before Tyler even tried to say her name she drove it ruthlessly into him a second time with nothing but anger in her.<p>

Tyler slid down to the ground trying to form words or sounds but his body was as well turning grey fast and he died with his face resting at Caroline's feet.  
>She threw the stake away and staggered, the full shock hit her hard when she saw Bonnie with her arms around a crying Kol, he looked just like a little boy and the image broke Caroline's heart.<p>

But nothing broke her harder than the image of Klaus lying dead, she heavily fell to her knees nesting Klaus' head on her lap.  
>Caroline stroked his perfect stubble and the tears came hard, falling down over to his face.<p>

She leaned over and kissed his ice-cold lips, she broke down completely and cried resting her forehead against his, holding him now closely to her. "You promised me Nik, you promised me..." she said between her desperate sobs. "You promised me that you would never leave me again." she cried helplessly.

She stroked his cheek over and over again, trying to bring them back some color and some life.  
>"Come back to me... please come back to me Nik... don't leave me... I love you so much..." she whispered holding back a desperate scream but not for long as the agony took over.<p>

The horrible cries for his name that left her echoed through the dark cruel night.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>

Leave out all the rest – _Linkin Park_


	47. Something always brings me back to you

Bonnie softly knocked on the door, as she came inside the room Caroline remained as she was, resting on the bed facing a wall.  
>Caroline didn't cry, she just stared at the wall, like she was looking at something vital.<p>

"Care..." Bonnie tried as she sat down on the bed next to her friend.  
>Caroline didn't answer her; she just stared at nothing and seemed trapped in a bad numb silent nightmare.<p>

Bonnie touched her arm trying to wake Caroline from her frozen daze but Caroline just seemed oblivious to everything; she was buried in the pitch dark of the room and Bonnie felt as if Caroline had been taken by the dark herself.  
>"I need to talk to you Caroline." Bonnie tried again.<p>

The response from Caroline was far too sad for Bonnie, her friend was always the bubbly, sparkling and live person that everyone envied and wanted to be.  
>Caroline always had something to say about everything but now she just remained in silence.<p>

It worried Bonnie that her best friend wouldn't even cry or be mad for what just happened.  
>She just lay there, like she was waiting for death herself, like she had given up on life.<p>

"He is such a mess..." Caroline suddenly said breaking the huge silence inside the room.  
>Bonnie squinted, her friend wasn't making any sense but at least she was talking.<p>

"Nik is a mess... he leaves things around the room scattered and I get mad at him but he has dimples... how am I supposed to stay mad at someone who has dimples?" Caroline asked in such a low voice it almost came out as a murmur.  
>"Care..." Bonnie's voice wasn't much louder.<p>

Caroline clutched the shirt she was holding closer to her chest, his scent kept her linked to a painful memory that stubbornly wouldn't go away.  
>This was the shirt she favorite to see him in, the one that glued to his body like a perfect glove, his long-sleeved grey shirt.<p>

The one she had removed every single time he wore it so she could feel his naked body and make love to him.  
>Caroline clicked her teeth, for a very long time now that she had realized every time Klaus needed to be in her good graces he would wear this shirt and undeniably they would always end up making love every time he did so.<p>

She wasn't blind to his sneaky ways but she intended to keep it that way because she found him irresistible.  
>This morning when she arrived to their room, the first thing she saw was the stupid shirt resting next to the bed, she had picked it up and not release her grip on it ever since.<p>

"He has that artist thing going on and thinks he is allowed to just leave things around because he's a genius and then he cunningly uses his dimples when he needs it..."  
>Bonnie gulped down, Caroline's voice was hoarse and full of pain. "Caroline... I really need to talk to you." Bonnie said softly.<p>

Caroline finally took her eyes away from the wall and looked at her friend.  
>"Care..." Bonnie sighed and took in the immense pain that Caroline was in; it was like looking at a ghost.<p>

Her natural glow was gone, only a shadow of the darkness that lived inside of Caroline right now could be seen.  
>Caroline didn't speak, she just looked at Bonnie as if that was how she would be from now on, she would just... exist.<p>

Her life was gone with him; she had no purpose or will any longer.  
>When Bonnie handed her an envelope, Caroline looked at it and numbly sat up on the bed without letting his shirt go.<p>

"Klaus... left you this." Bonnie said whispering the words because she knew they would hurt her friend.  
>Caroline slowly took the envelope. "Thank you." she simply said numbly and went back to lying on the bed.<p>

Bonnie slumped her shoulders knowing when to give up, she couldn't push Caroline now.  
>She quietly left the room closing the door behind her, she had another mess to comfort in her room.<p>

She found Kol sitting in the chair he loved so much, when she was near him she stroked his hair as he kept his eyes on the cell he was holding.  
>"Still nothing from Bekah, Damon said he would call with news..." he said wanting his cell to ring out of sheer will.<p>

"Kol... she's going to be ok, she had the ring and she took all of our energy, she's going to be ok." she sweetly assured him.  
>Kol laced an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him resting his head against her soothing body.<p>

Bonnie gently stroked his hair. "You won't lose her as well." she said knowing he needed to hear these words.  
>Kol held her closely to him grateful that he still had her, he slowly pulled away and looked up to her. "I came out of my coffin mad at Nik, raging that he kept me in there for so long, that he cut me out from his life just like that. I was so upset with Bekah because she wanted to stay here and I was emotionally detached from my older brothers. And now I have lost Finn, Elijah..." he gulped down as the pain grew powerfully. "And now Nik..."<p>

"You still have Rebekah and Caroline... and me..." she said realizing how much this family had lost already. Bonnie knelt and took his face into her hands, smiling at him.  
>Kol looked as lost as he felt but she was right, he had lost all of his brothers but he still had his sister and out of all this pain and loss, he had gained Bonnie.<p>

She was here with him and he needed her now more than ever, she was the one keeping him afloat and Kol laced a hand around her neck inching her closer to him for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Damon brought a glass of water to a crumbled Rebekah.<br>"Thank you..." she said between her now controlled sobs.

She was sitting on his bed hugging her knees and looked at Damon feeling another wave of tears wanting to run away from her clear eyes. "How could this happen Damon?"  
>Damon sat on his bed closer to her. "I think Klaus' only weakness was as a werewolf... they must have found out somehow." he said softly explaining it to Rebekah.<p>

Rebekah stared at the water in her hand. "They killed my brother..." she said feeling another horrible rush of painful tears come forward.  
>Damon related to her pain, if there was one thing he couldn't bear was the thought of losing Stefan.<p>

Rebekah shook her head licking her wet salty lips. "I don't know..." she breathed hard between her sobs. "... how to live in a world without Nik." she looked at Damon with that agonizing verge of despair brushing over. "What did my family do to deserve all this? What did we do that we had to be punished so badly? They robbed me of my brothers Damon, they killed them and now they took Nik as well away from me."

Damon felt his chest tight with the sight of Rebekah's desperation and took the water from her hand, he moved sitting behind her and took the fragile crying human into his arms.  
>Rebekah cried in his arms feeling like that's all she did lately, mourn the death of her family.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline blinked realising it was day again because light was starting to come inside her room; she had been in the exact same position for hours or days maybe, she absolutely lost track of time and everything really.<br>She clutched her hand around his shirt, she was unable to move; she knew she would eventually have to do it but for now, she just couldn't.

She rested on her side of the bed, the enormous bed that she had shared with him every single night since they made love for the first time after she went after him.  
>Caroline closed her eyes, the ache went through her entire body; she would never feel his touch again, kiss his lips or get her hand lost in his hair or in these necklaces she loved so much.<p>

Caroline shook her head, no; she wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to mop and cry and be weak, no; she had a plan.  
>And a damn good plan that her weary mind was able to come up with.<p>

Caroline slowly moved her legs, they felt heavy to her; she touched the floor with her bare feet and welcomed the fact that it was so cold.  
>She unconsciously still held his shirt and the envelope Bonnie handed to her earlier when she walked slowly to the door, she locked it from the inside before going to the huge window.<p>

The image of Klaus always leaning against it made her smile, she sometimes teased him that he had balance issues but he would simply smirk at her, she knew it was all part of Klaus being Klaus.  
>The drama side to Klaus.<p>

She looked outside, another day was beginning and the sun was rising majestically in the sky.  
>Caroline dragged the bed to the front of the window and sat quietly there, she pulled her knees closer to her chest and looked outside; she had a few minutes before the sun reached the big window.<p>

She looked down on her index finger and removed the blue ring that granted her freedom to stand in the sun, now all she had to do was wait patiently for it, it would all be over soon and she was relieved by it.  
>So much had happened since Klaus walked into her life, since he danced with her and promised her a glimpse into his world.<p>

She had scolded him, avoided him; tried to hate him even and in the end he had become everything to her, nothing made sense now without him.  
>Nothing before him was worth remembering and nothing after him would exist for her.<p>

She had killed Tyler.  
>A single tear ran down her face, no matter how justified she had been, he was still Tyler and she had ruthlessly murdered him.<p>

And it still hadn't brought her any sense of justice of peace, and it didn't bring her Nik back to her.  
>Caroline looked at her engagement ring deciding to keep it, she was his; she would be his until there was nothing more than ashes inside this room.<p>

And then her eyes landed on the paper package on her hand, the envelope he left her.  
>She looked outside again and noticed how the sun was growing closer; her peaceful death was closer.<p>

As a final deed she opened the envelope, dropping the three items down on her lap and finally letting his shirt go so she could inspect what he left for her.  
>There was a brochure from a hotel, Caroline squinted and read the words out loud. "St Regis Grand Ro..." she stopped gasping and straightening herself, she went through the hotel brochure with the luxurious pictures and all the main information. "St Regis Grand Rome." she repeated feeling her breath race.<p>

She took the other item that was inside the envelope, a black credit card with her name.  
>Caroline felt dizzy and shoved her stubborn hair behind her ear; she ran her thumb over the standing imprinted words with a shaking touch.<p>

_**Mrs C. Forbes Mikaelson**_

"Mrs Caroline Forbes Mikaelson..." she whispered and her eyes went to the third item at once.  
>There was a passport with her picture on it and again the name, Mrs Caroline Forbes Mikaelson.<p>

She flicked through the new shiny empty passport and found on the last page his handwriting.  
>Caroline clicked her teeth together in pain with the sight of it.<p>

_We will always find each other sweetheart  
>Niklaus<em>

Caroline clutched the words closer to her heart and gulped down hard, she didn't even realize the sun was starting to burn her arm and her foot exposed to it.  
>All she could think about was Klaus.<p>

* * *

><p>"Benvenuti a Rome Mrs Mikaelson." A bouncy young man said opening the door to the luxurious black car that waited for her.<br>She smiled at the boy and elegantly took the back seat; she pulled the window down from the expensive rented car and dazzled herself upon the marvellous ancient city.

**_Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<br>No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone._**

The song playing in the radio caught her attention. "Do you mind turning the radio up?" she asked the boy.  
>He smiled doing as she asked and said something in Italian but she ignored him, she just watched the city go by slowly before her eyes and played with her pink ring listening to Sara Bareilles.<p>

**_You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.  
><em>**  
><em><strong>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<strong>  
><strong>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<strong>  
><strong>But you're on to me and all over me.<strong>_

Her mind flew to Mystic Falls.  
>To her heartfelt goodbye with her mother, how she had cried while Caroline comforted her.<br>Caroline was all out of tears to cry, out of will and strength mostly.

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**  
><strong>When I thought that I was strong.<strong>  
><strong>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.<strong>_

A full week had passed since Klaus' death.  
>And they all adjusted somehow.<p>

Kol had Bonnie so they just tried to work their way through a relationship and Bonnie's loss of powers.  
>She was convinced Kol would turn her if she asked him, she suspected Bonnie would ask him soon.<p>

**_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<br>But you're on to me and all over me._**

**_I live here on my knees as I_**  
><strong><em>Try to make you see that you're<em>**  
><strong><em>Everything I think I need here on the ground.<em>**  
><strong><em>But you're neither friend nor foe though I<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't seem to let you go.<em>**  
><strong><em>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down<em>**  
><strong><em>You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>You're onto me, onto me and all over<em>**

Rebekah was closer to Damon than ever, she was suspicious of something romantic going on between them.  
>Caroline smiled, she and Rebekah had come such a long way as well.<p>

Rebekah had cried and plead her not to leave but Caroline had told everyone she needed some time just to herself, to be alone and try to mend her shattered heart.

Everything back home reminded her of him and she needed to get away.  
>Besides Damon was actually good for Rebekah, he made her laugh and forget a bit about the pain of losing her favourite brother.<p>

**_Something always brings me back to you_**  
><strong><em>It never takes too long<em>**

Caroline sighed watching the breathtaking landscape, could a song ever describe them better?  
>Gravity.<p>

That's what she and Klaus were all about.  
>The gravity that held them together no matter how hard everyone and everything tried to pull them apart.<p>

The car pulled over the entrance of the magnificent hotel and another smiling boy with white gloves opened her door.  
>Someone else carried her bag and Caroline felt just like a celebrity, it was strange to be treated like this when she was alone.<p>

Klaus was used to it and she always somehow adjusted but being this adventurous alone and doing everything without any help made her feel strong and somewhat powerful.  
>It was good to be independent and it did keep her mind busy.<p>

She smiled at the girl in the reception.  
>"Do you have a reservation?" the girl asked.<p>

"I called yesterday…" she handed the girl the black credit card.  
>The girl smiled hugely. "Ah Mrs Mikaelson."<p>

Caroline gulped down, no matter how many times she heard the name since she left Mystic Falls, it still felt odd to her to be called by his name. Another nagging wave of shame assaulted her for encouraging it.  
>"Yes…" she said unwilling to set the record straight yet again.<p>

"We have been waiting for you." The girl said and made a hand gesture to another boy.  
>She instructed him in Italian and Caroline followed the boy to her suite.<p>

Her heart began to tighten inside her chest when they were inside the elevator, she had no idea why she was here; only that she was holding on to a feeble memory left by Klaus.  
>"Enjoy your stay Signora." the boy said with a bow as they reached the suite and left closing the door after a big tip from Caroline.<p>

Caroline looked around the amazing enormous room, it looked like it had been brought to life out of some very expensive art museum.  
>She placed her black clutch on the table and her eyes were set on scanning the room further when she glanced to the balcony, instantly Caroline froze.<p>

She clicked her teeth together fighting the waterfall that wanted to unleash from her as he slowly left the balcony where he had been waiting for her and came inside the room.  
>She took a sharp breath in, holding back her feelings and air itself for now.<p>

"Hello love…"  
>Klaus' husky voice propelled a violent storm inside of her.<p>

She couldn't steady her breathing nor her mind as he came closer to her.  
>She shook her head and tears did fall but surprisingly in a mix of shock, pain and anger.<p>

"Caroline..." he carefully said watching her raw reaction.  
>"I thought that you were dead... that I had lost you, how could you do that to me Nik?" she simply asked him cleaning her fat tears as they fell quickly down her cheek.<p>

Klaus knew the risks to his plan, he was putting all on the line when he asked Bonnie to perform a spell that would actually keep him dead for a couple of hours, much like the one she had used on herself when she had deceived him when he was still in Alaric's body.  
>He knew he was risking a lot, maybe too much by keeping something this huge from Caroline. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that Caroline…" he said not closing the space between them, he could feel how hurt she was with him.<p>

Caroline pulled herself together and folded her arms. "Tell me everything." she said facing him determined.  
>Klaus nodded. "Angelus did manage to speak to Elijah on the other side and he told him that it was my mother behind everything. Nature found a way around my family's invincibility, Rebekah is human now so she is an easy target; Kol could killed through Bonnie because they were linked and Elijah was killed by Tatia that was brought back from the dead carrying dead blood with her, poison to an Original that was conceived from her blood. I was the only one left, nothing can actually kill me Caroline, there is not enough black magic to kill a man who is both werewolf and vampire, whose blood can heal and that can't be harmed by any weapon, unless I was killed in my wolf form with an original white oak stake and Esther found out about that."<p>

Caroline closed her eyes and nodded, she felt so deceived and betrayed. "You never meant to go after Tyler and Abby before the full moon, you were just buying time with everyone... so you came up with a plan with Bonnie and that's what you were really working on when she said you were helping her with a spell."  
>"I always did love the way you so briskly read me."<p>

"Why did you decide that the best plan was to lie to me and then die on me?"  
>The desperation in her voice broke Klaus and he felt incredibly torn because of it, no matter how much he always convinced himself that plans and schemes were important to achieve what had to be done, she somehow made him doubt all that every single time. "Sweetheart please..."<p>

"I thought you were dead..." she trapped her bottom lip between her nervous teeth.  
>"Once someone dies the spirit is trapped between two worlds and in limbo she would constantly fight our family, find ways to bring us down. With my death she finally crossed over so we <em>had <em>to make Esther believe it was all real." Klaus said between painful breaths.

As much as he knew his plan would have never worked unless everyone believed he was truly dead, he knew that keeping the truth from Caroline as vital to the plan as it was, might just be the way to lose her. By putting her through this much pain he was in risk of losing his very reason to live.  
>He came closer to her, his eyes begging for her forgiveness. "I had no other option Caroline."<p>

"Do you have any idea how it felt to watch you die?" she asked with her voice hoarse.  
>"Yes I do love, I held your dying body in my arms. I heard your heart giving out on me unable to do anything to stop it." he said pressing his lips and keeping his own pain behind the frail walls that she so easily tumbled down with a mere look.<p>

Caroline started crying overtaken by the horrible loss but for having him here now as well, safe and close to her.  
>As much as she wanted to scream and yell at him for making her go through hell, she couldn't. She loved him and he was alive, that's all that could matter to her now.<p>

Klaus noticed the slight change in her and finally closed that space between them; Caroline gasped loudly when she felt his warm body, how she had missed him.  
>She laced her arms strongly around him, closing her eyes as he held her closer, his hand was on her wonderful hair while she melted against his chest.<p>

"We had to make my mother believe that her purpose on this side was achieved. We had to make her believe that with my death and Elijah's, Rebekah and Kol would just be random targets that wouldn't need her scheming from the witch limbo side, someone would easily handle them so she departed to another realm granting us a chance to start over." he softly spoke taking her sweet scent in, grateful that he was holding her again in his arms.  
>He pulled away from her slightly and looked into these eyes that seemed to have gone to hell and back. "Caroline... please forgive me love." he whispered cupping her face. "But it was the only way to keep everyone else alive, to keep you safe."<p>

Caroline looked into his blue blazing eyes and it broke down all of her barriers and guards.  
>They were two giant pools of pain but also love so she leaned over eagerly crashing her lips against his, her hand got lost in his hair and she outlined his body with hers, it felt too good to feel his body again.<p>

There was a sharp breath as he pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily against her lips; what a much missed feeling.  
>"I thought that you really left me this time." she rested her hands over his.<p>

"We will always find our way back to each other Caroline." he licked his lips overwhelmed with the chance to be holding her again, to see her, to breathe her in.  
>To be granted the bless of having her forgiveness after the audacious plan.<p>

"You can't do that to me again Nik…" she said between her clenched teeth.  
>"I'm very aware of that sweetheart." he simply said and searched for her lips again, tilting her head this time and deeply kissing her.<p>

Caroline answered his kiss clinging to him, worried that he might vanish from underneath her touch, worried that he was just a product of her fragile mind.  
>Klaus was serious after they broke the passionate kiss lingering in smaller kisses before he spoke. "I can't go back Caroline. As long as I'm away from Rebekah and Kol, they have a chance of a normal life; it was always me, I'm the one everyone wants dead. If they actually believe that I'm dead, my siblings will be left alone."<p>

Caroline instantly assured him of her position by his side in the new path his life was taking. "I will miss them..."  
>"Bonnie knows the truth and she will explain it to Rebekah and Kol so that they won't come looking for me but…" his grip around Caroline's neck was hard, strong and even fierce. "I could never give you up."<p>

"I would have never forgiven you if you had Niklaus." she said smiling softly at him.  
>"Then what do we do now love that we are all alone and with the world at our mercy?" he asked her quietly.<p>

Caroline kissed his amazing raspberry lips and stroked the back of his neck tenderly. "We find and compel a priest so that I can actually use your name without feeling a huge fake about it."  
>"You will not miss the huge wedding Caroline?"<p>

She softly laughed. "B will never forgive me for not allowing her to throw me the huge party but…" she was serious for a moment. "I wanted Elijah to walk me down the aisle, with him gone… I just want to make it official and be your wife."  
>Klaus took a deep breath and it strangely got out of hand; Caroline was going to be his wife, as in he was going to be her husband, and she was agreeing to a life on the run, going from country to country with him, for all eternity.<p>

Caroline Forbes was agreeing to be his entirely and to allow him to show her everything he was able to.  
>The world but not only that, also her true potential as a vampire and his Queen.<p>

Caroline bit her lip with his reaction and his unsteady breathing. "Nik…" she whispered to him. "Just breathe, focus on my breathing and shut everything out; all the sounds, the thoughts, everything. Focus only on my breathing love…" she said with a giant smile, using his very words on him now, the ones she had heard so many times from him.  
>Klaus smiled his taunting smile; oh eternity was going to be fun.<p>

"Sweetheart..." he teased her lips with his. "Do you… Caroline Forbes take me… Niklaus Mikaelson as your lawful husband?"  
>Caroline beamed. "I do. Do you… Niklaus Mikaelson take me… Caroline Forbes as your lawful wife?"<p>

"I do." he said stroking her cheek and displaying his dimples.  
>"Bla bla bla… you may kiss your wife." she giggled.<p>

Klaus groaned and pulled her to him and into a long, passionate kiss.  
>How he loved his unpredictable Caroline.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone that has read this story, taken their time to review it and even reached out to send me messages of support throughout these five months.<em>  
><em>It has been a journey of tears, joy, love and many amazing feelings shared with all of you wonderful Klaroline fans and though it has been my pleasure to write all these chapters, nothing compares to the friends I made because of it or the memories I will cherish of all the reactions after each and every new chapter I posted.<em>  
><em>It truly has been an amazing unforgettable journey; I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sharing it with me.<em>  
><em>I love you all.<em>  
><em>Cheers, Ad<em>


	48. Soundtrack

Pilot: Breathe in and breathe out – Mat Kearny

2: All I need – Radiohead

3. Over – Portished

4. Redemption – The Strange familiar

5. Closer – Kings of Leon

6. The boy who trapped the sun – Copper Down

7. She will be loved – Maroon 5

8. Learning to love again – Mat Kearny

9. Ho Hey – The Lumineers

10. Give me love – Ed Sheeran (Acoustic)

11. Animal- Neon Trees

12. Monster – Skillet

13. Hold on – Alabama Shakes

14. The pretender – Foo Fighters

15. Here without you – 3 Doors down

16. Unintended – Muse (Live from Wembley Stadium)

17. Things are changing – Gary Clark Jr.

18. Everybody talks – Neon Trees

19. Tragedy – Christina Perri

20. Georgia on my mind – Ray Charles

21. Shake it – Metro Station

22. Resistance – Muse

23. This fire – Franz Ferdinand

24. Human – The killers

25. Crossfire – Brandon Flowers

26. You – Fisher

27. My love - Sia

28. If you're gone – Matchbox Twenty

29. Afterglow – INXS

30. Cannonball – Damien Rice

31. Dog days are over – Florence and The Machine

32. Candles – Daughter

33. Here with me – Dido

34. Calling all angels – Lenny Kravitz

35. You give me something – James Morrison

36. Knights of Cydonia - Muse

37. The Wolf – Fever Ray

38. Fire with fire – Scissor Sisters

39. Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

40. Heartbeats – José González

41. Day is done – Nick Drake

42. She - Elvis Costello

43. Map of the problematic – Muse

44. Home – Foo Fighters

45. Promises, promises – Incubus

46. Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park

47. Gravity – Sara Bareilles


End file.
